Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3
by Aire2409
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi han pasado cosas extrañas en sus vidas, algunas graciosas, otras crueles, difíciles, peligrosas, agradables, bochornosas y hasta cursis, pero nunca, nunca pensaron ni imaginaron algo así.
1. El chico del bosque

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 1: El chico del bosque**

Era un día normal en la aldea, ninjas corriendo por los tejados, lluvias de kunais y shurinkens, niños practicando artes marciales, sellos explosivos constatando su adjetivo calificativo, perros que hablaban, insectos que salían del cuerpo de personas, un herido aquí, un muerto por allá, una invasión detenida, en fin, todo normal, normal para Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas del país del fuego.

Y en este ambiente normal, un hombre normal de cabello plateado, y ojos de color azabache y carmín caminaba cerca del bosque, llegando hasta su lugar favorito, un hermoso y frondoso árbol que en una de sus ramas tenia la forma perfecta para descansar de ese día "normal", suspiro y brinco, se acomodo a sus anchas y saco su cotidiano libro para comenzar con su agradable y satisfactoria lectura.

-Hum…- suspiro después de leer un tiempo colocando el libro en su pecho y sus brazos de almohada con toda la pereza del mundo encima, viendo los rayos del sol como luchaban por colarse entre tanta hoja – que tranquilidad- cerro los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar solo el sonido de los pajarillos, el viento y un que otro animal que rondase por ahí, la verdad era que tenía tanta pero tanta pereza que decidió dormir un poco o por lo menos solo cerrar los ojos y disponerse a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, que con solo escucharlos podía ver el origen de estos.

Sonidos como un pajarillo canturreándole a su pareja, mientras esta acallaba a sus polluelos con la comida, un pobre gusano que se retorcía de miedo ante tanto deseo de devorárselo, el ruido del agua del riachuelo cercano, una cigarra que anunciaba la llegada del verano, un mapache que al verlo decidió regresar a su guarida, una pelirosa que gritaba como loca su nombre.

Un momento ese no era un sonido natural, pensó entre sueños, y menos natural era que sintiera como lo movían de un lado hacia otro, para después rendirse y dejarlo descansar – _gracias al cielo- _pensó inocentemente, ya que se termino por despertar cuando sintió como su precioso Icha Icha le era arrojado a la cara golpeando su nariz.

Resignado y completamente frustrado de que su descanso fuese interrumpido abrió los ojos bueno el ojo que se encontraba libre de la banda protectora poco pero muy poco a poco, cosa que logró solo exasperar mas a la que le despertara, y ahí ante sus ojos pudo observar como uno de los pies se movía ansiosamente mostrando su poca paciencia, siguió mirando hacia arriba y se encontró con unas bonitas piernas blancas que daban paso a un short negro con una especie de falda rosada siguió mirando mas hacia arriba y se encontró con esa típica blusa roja que siempre usaba de uniforme, blusa que ahora mostraba un mayor abultamiento (ya tenia 19 años) también tenía los brazos cruzados en la zona del pecho y por último miro su particular cabello rosado y corto para encontrarse cara a cara con sus bonitos ojos verdes que en este momento le constataban sus pensamientos, estaba molesta, si muy molesta con él, pero lo peor de todo es que no tenia ni la mas vaga idea de porque.

-Hola Sakura- dijo queriendo ocultar lo perezoso que se sentía

-….- ella solo soltó un bufido irritado y molesto.

-_Piensa Kakashi ¿qué hiciste, o qué no hiciste?-_

-Es un flojo de lo peor-

-Solo descansaba, no te preocupes ya iba a ir a, a, a, _¿qué me había dicho que hiciera?- _su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, definitivamente no recordaba que es lo que le había dicho que hiciera y que por lo visto era algo muy importante porque realmente estaba muy molesta.

Ella solo entrecerraba los ojos con una mezcla de enojo e ira.

-A, a, hacer el reporte de la misión de país de la ola-

-Ese reporte se le pidió hace mas de una semana y por si no lo recuerda YO lo termine y se lo entregue a Tsunade sama – dijo con paciencia y coraje.

-De verdad, ah muchas gracias que amable de tu parte- contesto el jounin tomando el Icha Icha e incorporándose lo guardo en su portakunais.

Suspiro enojada – si claro como si le importará- dijo bajando las manos a la cadera – no se preocupe que no vengo por nada de tipo administrativo – dijo con un tono completamente lleno de ira contenida que hizo estremecer al ninja copia, pocas veces la veía tan molesta, tono que se transformo un poco en rencor y dolor al decir – la verdad es que nunca lo pensé de usted, pero todos tenemos secretos – dijo desviando la mirada mientras hacia todo lo posible por comprender eso que sentía y retener las extrañas ganas de llorar que tenia.

El simplemente no entendía nada de lo que decía la pelirosa, -este, Sakura, no entiendo ¿qué es a lo que te refieres?-

Si las miradas mataran el ninja copia ya estaría listo para sus funerales –que….- se contuvo de decir algún improperio, suspiro- venga conmigo y vera a lo que me "refiero"- dijo con sarcasmo.

No le quedo de otra más que seguir a la fúrica pelirosa, se adentraron un poco en el bosque Kakashi se sorprendió ya que se preguntaba que era lo que la pelirosa le mostraría.

-¿Qué hacías tan adentro del bosque?- pregunto

-Entrenaba- dijo secamente mientras brincaban de árbol a árbol.

-Hum..-

-¿Quién es la madre?- soltó con presteza

-¿La madre, la madre de quién o qué?- estaba realmente confundido.

Ella solo bufo, el suspiro cansado de tanta resequedad de parte de la ojiverde, ¿por qué lo trataba tan fríamente?.

-Es cerca de aquí ya casi llegamos-

-En el claro junto al río supongo- razono Hatake tocándose el mentón.

Ella le dio a una sonrisa de lado – vaya veo que ya se le va aclarando la memoria- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Sakura, ¿estas molesta?, porque si es así no tengo ni la menor idea del por qué-

-Hum… ¿qué clase de padre abandona en el bosque a su hijo y lo oculta del mundo?- le dijo con rencor al llegar a la orilla de un riachuelo que cruzaba la mitad del bosque.

-¿Qué?- dijo completamente sorprendido y mucho mas confundido.

-Hágase el que no sabe que la verdad le queda muy bien- le dijo con cinismo – venga es por aquí, y ya podrá darse por enterado-

Caminaron unos metros río arriba hasta poder ver una pequeña silueta que se encontraba recostado en un árbol al margen del agua, era un niño de unos 13 o 12 años que tenia su semblante sumamente apacible.

-Mire – dijo señalando al púber – y ahora no puede negarse a contestar mis preguntas-

Kakashi pestaño un poco confundido y entrecerró la vista queriendo distinguir al pequeño.

-Sakura, ¿quién es ese niño, cómo supiste de él?- dijo bastante sorprendido.

-¿Quién es? no lo se, pero supongo que es su hijo porque es su viva imagen – dijo mirándolo con rencor –cómo me entere de su existencia fue hace mas o menos dos horas, estaba entrenando y me acerque al río cuando sentí una presencia de un chakra muy conocido por mi, en realidad pensé que era usted, así me que me dispuse a buscarlo para saludarlo pero cual fue mi sorpresa que me empezaron a atacar fuertemente, se me hizo sumamente raro pero quise creer que era parte de su entrenamiento – comenzaba con su relato entrecortadamente y sumamente molesta – cuando al fin vi una estrategia para detenerle di con mi atacante y cual fue mi sorpresa que era una versión miniatura de usted – le regalo una mirada asesina – le felicito es un excelente ninja, como su padre, puede creerlo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – si hubiera seguido con la batalla la verdad creo que me derrota el niño, debe de sentirse orgulloso es un genio – su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza pura - ¿cómo, por qué, por qué abandonar a su hijo, qué clase de persona es usted? – finalizo limpiando rápidamente una lagrima que le corrió por la mejilla.

-Supongo que hablaste con el para hablarme de esa forma- le dijo dolorido y confundido pero aun apacible.

-Claro, me dijo que estaba entrenando en el bosque, que decidió descansar aquí porque es un lugar tranquilo y tenía sed, que me ataco porque pensó que era un enemigo y adivine cual es su nombre – le dijo con sarcasmo- me llamo Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, me contestó-.

Con cada palabra que la chica le contaba se sentía muy extraño y confundido, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, suspiro tratándose de calmarse y sonrió ante lo extraño de la situación en que estaba, simplemente no podía creerlo tenía que constatar sus sospechas.

-¿De qué se ríe?, usted es un cínico, un mentiroso de lo peor- decía ella con muchísimo coraje –pensé que usted y yo éramos … amigos – dijo con palabras atropelladas – creí que tenia confianza en nosotros –

Se sentía tan dolida, ¿por qué?, desde hace tiempo que ya no era su profesor, compartían misiones de vez en cuando, ella tenia una especie de servicio social en el hospital de Konoha por lo que no todo su tiempo estaba en el sanatorio, de echo le asignaban misiones, la mayoría de las cuales compartía con sus amigos Sai, Naruto y recientemente Sasuke, el capitán Yamato volvió a la asociación anbu por lo que en muchas de estas misiones encontraban bajo el mando de Kakashi y los ratos libres los aprovechaban para charlar, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y el le ayudaba en los entrenamientos.

Poco a poco todo comenzó a cambiar entre ellos, Sasuke tenía una bella chica aunque un tanto extraña como novia, Naruto estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata, Sai salia con una joven un tanto mayor que el, era una anbu así que casi no sabia mucho de la chica y ella hacia mucho que no sentía por ellos mas que cariño fraternal, era extraño pero era cierto, además estaba empezando a sospechar que su confidente del libro, ese que parecía no le prestaba la mas mínima atención por estar leyendo y que le decía de vez en cuanto detrás de la dura portada del Icha Icha un "humm, este, tienes razón, comprendo, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien" y cosas por el estilo, él su exsensei quien le llevaba poco mas de una década se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que amaba, era extraño, pero al ver a ese niño ahí tan parecido a Kakashi la verdad de su sentimiento la pateo duramente al sentirse cruelmente engañada y decepcionada además de completamente celosa y se dio cuenta de que sus tontos y patéticos esfuerzos por negarse ese sentimiento se desmoronaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos y corazón.

Ah pero eso no era todo, aún quedaba la cuestión del porque ocultar al niño, esto le causaba tristeza, enojo y una terrible decepción, además de que quien sería la madre, ¿quién seria la joven que conquistó el corazón del ninja copia?, si alguna vez tenía el efímero y lejano sueño de que el podía corresponderle este se fue para solo dejarle una terrible tristeza.

-Eres muy dura Sakura, juzgas mucho para no saber mi versión de los hechos-

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber, saber, saber que esta pasando aquí-

-Lo más sensato es averiguar con el pequeño – dijo y sin mas se fue acercando rápidamente al chiquillo.

El pequeño dio un tremendo brinco al sentir un fuerte chakra que se acercaba velozmente hacia el, en un corto periodo de tiempo tomo su kunai y shurinkens dispuesto a defenderse lanzo las mortífera estrellas con gran precisión, tanta que le sorprendió bastante al ninja copia quien apenas logro esquivarlas con el kunai.

El mayor giro para detenerlo por la espalda, después de todo no quería lastimarlo, lo tomo de la cabeza y lo inmovilizo pero con la sorpresa de que el chico le había alcanzado a dañar con su kunai en la mano que le sostenía.

_-Es bastante bueno-_ pensó –_no me sorprenden las palabras de Sakura-_

Y así sin más, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que en una coordinación sorprendente se separaron colocándose cara a cara, mirándose y midiendo la situación.

Al notar tan grande parecido los dos quedaron completamente sorprendidos, eran muy parecidos, en el físico, chakra, hasta la forma de moverse y pensar.

Bajaron los kunais y relajaron un poco la pose de ataque, la pelirosa estaba muy sorprendida parecían uno ser el reflejo del otro solo que en versión miniatura, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que el chiquillo traía una mascara y banda igual a su exsensei, ósea eso si que era demasiado, demasiado extraño.

-¿Qué, quién eres tu?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi- respondieron en coro nuevamente.

Ambos se irguieron completamente y miraron largamente después de lanzar un profundo suspiro se llevaron una mano al hitai-ate levantando y dejando a la vista el ojo izquierdo que ambos ocultaban.

-Humm..- dijeron los dos

Sakura tenia los ojos como platos -¿qué demonios está pasando?- dijo al ver como ambos compartian el mismo ojo carmín, ambos tenían el sharingan.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola a todos y todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, primero que nada, muchas gracias.

Es una historia un tanto rara que se me ocurrió hoy en la madrugada (25-jul-09) cuando por enésima vez me desperté ¬.¬, si yo casi no duermo, a ver si no me enfermo…, bueno el caso es que decidí escribirla antes de que se me vayan las ideas, por cierto será una historia corta y de capítulos no muy largos, bueno ese es el plan original, ya ven como luego luego me queda eso de cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo pero bueno, el caso es que quiero que me dejen si pueden y quieren su parecer.

Con respecto a el fic _mi persona especial_ haré lo posible por poner manos en la obra y también con todas esas historias locas y raras que rondan por mis pensamientos y que por cierto no me dejan dormir ò.ó, jajaja, son varias historias que por falta de tiempo y desidia no me he dado a la tarea de pasar en la máquina, ok, después de tanto bla bla, bla, me despido mandándoles un saludo, gracias, dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	2. El muchacho, la niña y la mujer

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 2: El muchacho, la niña y la mujer**

-Que extraño- dijo al tocar la corteza de un enorme árbol del bosque de Konoha, suspiro – no puedo creerlo, creo que estoy pérdida – se sentó en el suelo recargada en el árbol.

-¡_Kya y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-_

-No lo se- dijo levantando la vista y viendo el hermoso techo verde que formaban los apretujados árboles – supongo que no puedo quedarme aquí- dijo y se incorporó, saltó hasta llegar a una de las ramas del enorme árbol con la esperanza de que si llegaba a la copa podía distinguir que tan lejos estaba del margen del bosque, estaba por saltar hacia otra rama cuando algo llamo su atención.

-Este chakra – dijo sonriendo – estoy salvada – dijo brincando de árbol en árbol siguiendo el rastro de chakra.

-_Que raro pensé que estaba en una misión desde hace días, que bueno que ya regreso- _brinco a otro árbol.

-_Pues que conveniente que ya esté de vuelta, nos salvamos- _ comentó muy animada.

Suspiro –pediré su ayuda – sus ojos pusieron una mirada de tristeza- que vergüenza, de seguro pensará que sigo siendo una inútil, tanto que no soy capaz siquiera de entrenar en el bosque sin perderme- brinco a otro árbol.

-¿Eh?, _creo que se esta alejando más rápido, tendré que acelerar el paso-_ y así fue como aumento de velocidad para alcanzar al hombre que podía ayudarla a salir.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo parando en seco y mirando en todas direcciones al darse cuenta que el rastro de energía se habia perdido casi por completo haciendo muy difícil detectarlo.

Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo esquivar unos kunais que terminaron por clavarse en el tronco del árbol –_me está atacando- _pensó con una enorme sorpresa desde un árbol donde pudo ver los kunais que casi la cortan -¿_por qué_?- pensó a la vez que se veía tentada para tomar un kunai – _tal vez sea solo entrenamiento ¿dónde está_?- trato de rastrear por completo a su atacante.

-_Es muy bueno casi no lo siento- _ agilizo sus sentidos para escuchar u oler cualquier rastro, algo sumamente difícil ya que no lograba localizarlo, escucho una ráfaga y nuevamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar los shurinkens, para su desgracia uno de ellos alcanzo a rozar su hombro izquierdo.

-_Sólo es algo superficial- _pensó al tocarse la herida y al moverse no pudo evitar tocar un hilo con su pie izquierdo_ – _DEMONIOS, es una trampa- tan rápido como sus pensamientos pudo observar como cuatro kunais se dirigían a ella, hizo todo lo posible por moverse pero su sandalia estaba atorada en el hilo y su hombro se sentía resentido – oh no-

Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor en su cuerpo pero este nunca llego, lo único que escucho fue el sonido de las navajas clavándose en el árbol y sintió como su cuerpo fue atrapado con hilos en la corteza del árbol.

No habia sido un ataque para matarla sino solo para inmovilizarla, aún así tuvo mucha suerte ya que de haberlo querido su atacante pudo haberla eliminado fácilmente.

-Tengo que soltarme- dijo ejerciendo cierta presión pero se dio cuenta de que los kunais habían sido enviados tan certeramente que los hilos la presionaban con mucha fuerza haciendo casi imposible cualquier movimiento.

Mientras forcejeaba el chakra se hizo mas claro y giro su cabeza con muchísimo esfuerzo lanzo su kunai en dirección del chakra, escucho el sonido del hierro al chocar dos armas, él habia esquivado el kunai con facilidad, tenía que romper los hilos, recordó su entrenamiento y mando chakra a sus manos logrando romperlos un poco –genial-.

Pero su atacante no le dio mucho tiempo pues rápidamente se acercó a ella, inmovilizando su brazo libre y con su otra mano le coloco un kunai en la garganta.

Trago saliva, pensando que para ser un entrenamiento esto ya se estaba poniendo muy pesado y peligroso, aún así no demostraría miedo.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con una mascara de gato que le pareció bastante terrorífica tanto que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo logró disimularlo muy bien, en esos rápidos instantes pudo ver como su atacante estaba cubierto por una especie de manta que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Un anbu- dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, por qué me sigues?- le cuestiono con una voz apacible pero profunda.

-Yo, yo quería su ayuda para salir de aquí- no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que decir solo la verdad.

El anbu levanto la vista y miro sobre su cabeza –eres de Konoha- dijo al ver la banda que su prisionero llevaba.

-Un gennin- ella no supo si era una cuestión, él se alejo de ella y quito el kunai de su garganta haciendo que ella se relajará un poco suspirando.

Después de eso cortó con el kunai los hilos que la sujetaban.

-Disculpa- le dijo con una voz tranquila – pensé que era un enemigo o espía, perdona-

Ella estaba muy confundida, ¿acaso se habia equivocado y le habia confundido con otra persona?, aunque de cualquier forma se trataba de un anbu de la aldea, así que podía pedirle su ayuda para salir del bosque. Se llevo una mano al hombro e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Perdóname – dijo el – deja buscar tal vez traiga algo para ayudarte- dijo tratando de buscar cosas entre sus portakunais, al hacerlo ella pudo notar que él estaba herido en el antebrazo.

-Déjelo así – dijo y comenzó a hacer su jutsu médico para curarse.

-¿Eres ninja médico?-

-Aprendiz- dijo al finalizar y se acerco hasta él tomando su antebrazo.

El anbu se hizo un poco hacia atrás sorprendido al ver como ella se acercaba para curar la herida después de que la atacará.

-No te doy miedo-

Ella sonrió –un poco, sobretodo con esa mascara, pero se que no es malo, trato de darme su ayuda cuando usted lo necesitaba, además de que pudo matarme si hubiera querido, con eso es suficiente para saber que es de fiar, ¿y cómo se hirió?-

-Esto, estaba terminando una misión donde me hirieron, pensaba llegar rápido con mis subordinados cuando sentí que alguien me seguía-

-No es bueno descuidar las heridas aunque sean tan pequeñas- y así curo la herida del anbu.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Dices que te perdiste en el bosque por entrenar?- ella asintió – no deberías adentrarte tanto si no sabes bien el camino.

-Lo se, pero tome mis precauciones – dijo acercándose al tronco del árbol – ya habia venido antes y no me habia perdido, siempre dejo marcas en los árboles para asegurarme del camino, pero es extraño, por alguna razón creo que el bosque luce diferente- dijo ella a la vez que una corriente de aire mecía sus cabellos y la manta del anbu – lo bueno es que por hoy le encontré y me podrá ayudar a salir-

-Hum…- dijo él.

-Sentí su chakra y pensé que era alguien conocido, mi sensei, por eso le seguí, _cielos es increíble nunca habia estado tan cerca de un anbu, eh escuchado que son geniales y muy fuertes – _pensaba bastante ilusionada a la vez que veía como él giraba la cara hacia otro lado.

-Hum…-

_-De seguro es un genio, debe de estar pensando una estrategia para salir-_

El suspiro –entonces creo que estamos en un grave problema-

-¿Eh?-

-Es que yo también me perdí – dijo llevándose una mano a la altura de la mejilla.

Caída y gota al estilo anime de parte de ella –_ah pero que decepción, cómo se atreve a aconsejarme si el también cae en los mismos errores, en eso también se parece a mi sensei-_

-Tienes razón – dijo él – también me parece que el bosque luce distinto-

Ella termino de incorporarse – verdad qué si-

-Si, bueno, creo que cerca de aquí hay un claro y un riachuelo, si llegamos podremos ubicarnos mejor y llegar a la aldea-

-Si, _pues no me queda de otra que confiar en él-_

Y así sin más partieron de árbol en árbol hasta encontrar el claro, avanzaron un buen tramo y ella se dio cuenta de que el anbu no era precisamente muy parlanchín, ya se estaba aburriendo así que decidió romper el silencio –¿falta mucho?-

-No, estamos a unos pocos metros-

-Ah- y de nuevo el silencio incomodo.

-Hum.., esto, creo que no me dijiste cómo te llamas-

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- dijo ella al pararse en seco al notar que el frenaba y le ponía la mano evitando que avanzara para después sorprenderse por un fuerte estruendo.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

Kakashi y su versión miniatura se quedaron observando por largo tiempo, Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que no podía articular palabra alguna, después de compartir un largo y profundo suspiro ambos peliplateados guardaron sus kunais.

-Será mejor que ocultes tu sharingan para que no gastes chakra innecesariamente – dijo el mayor a la vez que ocultaba su ojo carmín.

-Si- dijo el menor y rápidamente bajo su banda protectora.

El mayor se sentó en el pasto y miró hacia el cielo, el pequeño simplemente lo imitó.

-Sakura dice que entrenabas en el bosque-

-Si-

-No estas herido-

-No-

-…-

-…-

-Es extraño, ¿no crees?-

-Si-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Por qué crees que pasó?- cuestiono el menor.

-No lo se- respondió el mayor.

Sakura que ya tenía rato de haber reaccionado ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ante la GRAN conversación entre ambos peliplateados de la cual no entendía nada, además de que era ignorada monumentalmente por ambos hablando como si ella no estuviese ahí parada.

-Oigan- les llamo ambos giraron la cabeza para verla, se acerco a ellos -¿de qué hablan, qué está pasando?-

El pequeño solo la miro con tranquilidad y el mayor sonrió diciendo – ¿no es obvio Sakura?-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que esta pasando aquí- dijo aún sonriendo.

-No, no se que está pasando- dijo un poco molesta.

-Será mejor que le expliques- dijo el menor volviendo su vista en el cielo.

El mayor asintió – verás Sakura, él – y señalo al pequeño – es mi yo del pasado que por una extraña, inexplicable, fantástica y misteriosa razón está en el futuro, ósea nuestro presente, pero no te preocupes que ya después nos enteraremos del motivo de esta maravillosa situación- dijo de lo más tranquilo y regreso su vista en las nubes.

-….- Sakura se quedo en estado de shock del cual salio pronto –ESA ES LA EXCUSA MAS TONTA E INVEROSIMIL QUE LE EH ESCUCHADO Y VAYA QUE ME HA DADO MUCHAS- dijo bastante enojada señalándolo con el dedo.

-Hum…-

-¿Por qué simplemente no admite que es su hijo?- dijo cruzada de brazos y tratando de disminuir el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-El no es mi padre- dijo el pequeño tranquilamente y sin dejar su vista del firmamento.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo acercándose a Kakashi adulto y tomándole la cara desde atrás – míralo bien-, dijo acercándole la cara del mayor al menor – no te preocupes, de seguro te ha de torturar y todo eso, yo te salvaré soy muy fuerte – dijo aventando a Kakashi cual muñeco de trapo para ir y tomar de las manos al pequeño – puedes confiar en mi-.

Al menor solo le salio una gotita en la cabeza y después seriamente agrego – mi padre es Sakumo Hatake y ya hace algunos años que murió-

Ante estas difíciles palabras Sakura soltó las manos del chico pues se dio cuenta de que el dolor y tristeza con que las decía no podían provenir de una mentira, después miró a su sensei quien ya se habia recuperado y que también tenía el mismo semblante triste.

-No puedo creerlo- musito la chica a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Pues créelo, no tengo hijos – dijo el ninja copia acercándose a la chica – además Sakura si te queda una duda recuerda que los caracteres adquiridos no se heredan a la progenie, - le dijo con el dedo índice a la altura de la cara (_**N.A: como Yamazaki de Card captor, amo ese personaje, jeje**_)- lo que significa que no tengo genes para heredar mi sharingan así que mis hijos no lo tendrán-.

-….- Sakura de nuevo estaba en estado de shock a la vez que el tic no disminuía – y desde cuando sabe usted de genética y teorías evolutivas – le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados al salir su expectación.

Kakashi sonrió y con la mano en el mentón puso cara de intelectual – por si no lo sabes soy una persona muy ilustrada- finalizo con un tono de presunción.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que los únicos libros que leía eran los Icha Icha-

Al escuchar esto último el pequeño pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Aún siguen saliendo tomos?- pregunto ansiosamente incorporándose rápidamente y colocándose frente al mayor tirando casi a Sakura en el trayecto.

-Claro que si- contestó el mayor con igual ansias y emoción.

-Yo tengo poco tiempo de adquirir el primero pero lo que llevo me ha fascinado- dijo el menor bastante alegre con un gran brillo en los ojos. (_**N.A. se que Kakashi comenzó su lectura a los 18 años pero es mi fic y le altere esto, jeje)**_

-¿Ya llegaste a la parte de la montaña?- pregunto el mayor con el mismo brillo.

-Acabo de comenzar ese capítulo, ¿no me digas qué?- dijo con las manos apuñadas frente a su pecho.

-Si- contesto el mayor en igual posición.

-¡Ah!- dijeron al unísono ambos shinobis.

Sakura tenía ya varias gotas en la cabeza y por obra divina no se cayó al suelo –_si me quedaba una duda de que ese niño es Kakashi sensei creo que ya no la tengo-_ pensó mientras observaba como los dos peligris hablaban de su libro con bastante entusiasmo y fervor como dos jovencitas que hablan de sus novios.

-Oigan- dijo la pelirosa.

-A mi me encanto esa parte- dijo el mayor ignorando a la pelirosa

-¿Y qué te pareció lo del puente?- preguntó el menor sin prestar atención en las venas que saltaban en el rostro de la ignorada chica.

-Huy como olvidarlo, es una obra maestra- contesto Kakashi sin percatarse que la pelirosa emanaba un chakra intenso.

-Oigan- volvió a insistir pero nuevamente fue ignorada, así que sin más los tomo a los dos de la oreja, claro que al mayor aplicando mayor fuerza de lo normal.

-Disculpa Sakura, ¿qué decías?- pregunto el mayor.

-_Son unos pervertidos- _ soltó al pequeño el cual solo se quedo observándola con seriedad y sobándose la oreja – _así que el es Kakashi sensei, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber como luciría de esa edad, es lindo aunque un tanto serio-_

-Esto Sakura, puedes soltarme, no quiero quedar sordo antes de tiempo-

La ojiverde dejo el amarre y el mayor imito al pequeño –Kakashi sen..- interrumpió pues le pareció bastante extraño decirle sensei a un niño- kun – este solo la miro – puedes ir a traer un poco de agua al río, por favor – dijo sacando unos recipientes de la mochila.

-Si quieren hablar a solas sólo tienes que decirme – dijo el pequeño –tomo los frascos y camino unos metros para llenarlos del vital líquido.

A Sakura le pareció gracioso el comentario por lo que solo asintió mientras lo veía con ternura alejarse.

-Era un niño adorable, ¿verdad?- dijo el mayor a un costado de la pelirosa a la vez que se sobaba la oreja.

Sakura asintió un poco apenada – aunque un tanto serio y pervertido, no le da vergüenza desde pequeño leyendo Icha Icha, ¿qué clase de niño lee esas cosas?, ahora entiendo porque está como está-

-Es una novela de romanticismo, además es muy buen habito la lectura- dijo el con la mano en la cabeza.

-Si claro – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados – Kakashi sensei ¿qué vamos a hacer con Kakashi kun?- el sonrió - ¿y ahora por qué se ríe?-

-Es que pensaba que se oye muy bien eso de Kakashi kun-

Sakura se sonrojo – bu..bueno es que es raro decirle sensei-

-Está bien no te preocupes, hum, pues la verdad creo que lo mejor será ir con Tsunade sama-

-Si yo también habia pensado esa posibilidad-

El pequeño peligris se acerco al riachuelo y comenzó a llenar los frascos mientras pensaba en lo raro de la situación y en la chica extraña que le acompañaba de adulto.

-_Así que ahí estabas - _ pensó una silueta recargada en una roca al observar una pequeña maza de cabellos grises –_pero ¿por qué andas solo?, bueno debe de ser una estrategia, mas te vale estar atento-_

El púber sintió de pronto un chakra y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás pues se percato de que varios kunais le eran lanzados en su dirección, dos de ellos con sellos explosivos.

Lo sellos explotaron levantando mucho polvo y gotas de agua, el pequeño shinobi se puso en alerta, y de pronto observo como la silueta de quien lo atacará se acercaba velozmente a la vez que comenzaba a atacarle con un gran taijutsu.

El menor los esquivaba con agilidad, no sabia quien era el que lo atacaba pero alcanzo a distinguir que era un adulto con una mascara parecida a la de los rastreadores y una larga trenza.

En uno de sus acercamientos estuvo a punto de golpearle pero el golpe nunca llego ya que un kunai atravesó el polvo y golpeo el perfil de la mascara del atacante obligándolo a retroceder. El menor volteo hacia el frente y se encontró con su yo adulto.

Estando platicando sobre la situación Kakashi le hizo una señal a su exalumna para que guardará silencio ella pronto capto el mensaje y en unos cuantos segundos escucharon el fuerte sonido de los sellos, Kakashi se apresuro y llego mas pronto donde el pequeño, Sakura le alcanzo un poco después y suspiro contenta de que Kakashi kun estuviese a salvo de cualquier peligro.

-Ka..ka..shi- dijo el atacante de la mascara que comenzaba a agrietarse y caer poco a poco.

El pequeño, el mayor y Sakura no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada pues sintieron como otras dos personas se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Estén alerta tal vez son refuerzos – ordeno el peligris mayor los tros dos asintieron.

Las siluetas que distinguieron eran de un adulto y un menor.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó uno de los que recién llegaran observando a su acompañante.

-No puede ser- contesto el mayor a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás el gorro de la capa y se quitaba la máscara de gato que traía puesta, su acompañante abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-Sensei, era usted, no fue graciosa su broma- dijo la pequeña.

El anbu giro la cabeza donde la pequeña –Sakura, yo no soy tu sensei-

Ella le hiba a reclamar que no aceptara nada cuando se dio cuenta de que el anbu miraba con bastante asombro hacia el frente, ella miro en igual dirección y quedo completamente sorprendida.

El polvo se dispersaba dejando a la vista las personas que se encontraba en el riachuelo.

La máscara del atacante del pequeño peligris por fin callo y dejo a la vista el rostro del atacante, esto solo logro crear aún más confusión en todos al observar como salían lágrimas de los hermosos ojos verdes de esa mujer pelirosa que estaba completamente sorprendida.

Kakashi sensei no podía creer lo que veía, formados en círculo se encontraban tres Sakuras y dos versiones de el: el pequeño niño y el cazador anbu.

Sakura por fin pudo observar como el polvo se dispersaba y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos exageradamente al observar como no solo habia tres Kakashis sino que además estaban dos versiones mas de ella, la pequeña gennin y una adulta que lloraba.

-Esto no puede ser- dijeron al unísono las Sakuras al observarse anonadadamente en sus versiones para después desmayarse.

Antes de que las féminas cayeran los tres hombres se apresuraron a detener la caída.

-Esto no será sencillo- dijo el mayor con la mujer en sus brazos a la vez que miraba como el pequeño detuvo a Sakura y el anbu a la niña.

Sus otros "yo" lo miraron y asintieron a la vez que lanzaban un largo y profundo suspiro.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola, mis queridos lectorcillos confundidos:

Jajaja, si se que el capítulo estuvo un poco loco y raro y que a lo mejor se confundieron al principio pero y espero que se allá entendido bien al final, u/./u°, jkajajaja, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este fic, aquí les dejo este segundo cap., la verda es que me estuve esperando para ver Kakashi Gaiden, la verdad cuando se me ocurrio este fic ni siquierra sabía que saldria en anime que bueno..., esta increíble y se apega bastante al manga, bueno no les cuento mucho solo veanlo, y mi otra duda es la película, wow, según se va a tratar de Kakashi en realidad eso es el mayor motivo que me alienta a verla, ya sabes que él es mi favorito.

**Carisma266**: Que tal, gracias por apoyarme en todos mis fic, muchas gracias, pues ya sabes, nuestro mini Kakashi es él solo que del pasado, jeje se que esta rara la trama pero espero y no te confunda mucho, ah por cierto muchas gracias por tu comentario en mi fic de _malditas aguas termales_, te lo agradezco mucho.

**Lizeth2:**Pues aquí te dejo la segunda parte, ¿qué te parecio?, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero y te hayas reido un poquito con esta parte, jejeje, por cierto gracias por tu apoyo con mi otro fic.

**k2008sempai:** Gracias por la información de Kakashi gaiden, de verdad que nosabia que lo hiban a sacar en anime, así que en cuanto leí tu comentario me puse a averiguar y acabo de verlo hoy, esta increíble, y si creo que tus conclusiones eran acertadas, jajaja, oye me reí muchisimo con tu comentario en mi otro fic, y si yo también quisiera que llevara una cámara y que me pasara las fotos, jajaja *.*.

**tsuki-airen**: Pues ya vez, no solo son dos ahora son tres!, que enredo, verdad?, por fa dejame tu parecer, me gusta leer tus comentarios.

**jesica-haruzuchia** : Pues muchas gracias, aquí esta el otro cap. y espero y te haya gustado también, muchas gracias por tu apoyo con mi otro fic.

**bebuchi**: Hola!, gracias por dejarme tu parecer, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

**artemisav : **Hola!, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, y yo también espero y sigas apoyandome leyendo y dejando tus comentarios en mis fic, pues espero y este cap. te haya dejado un poquito de dudas despejadas y otro tanto de dudas mas.

**sakura-cham**: Gracias, y si, es un flojo de lo peor, ya vez pero así lo queremos jajajaja, y si es del pasado, ya vez la explicación que le da Kakashi a Sakura, jajajaja.

**Rossetto-chan**: Jajaja, si esta loco el fic, pues ya vez si es el Kakashi del pasado, recuerda la explicación científica de nuestro adorado sensei, jejeje xD con repecto al sharingan, espero y me dejes tu parecer, hasta pronto y gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno antes que nada agradezco a todo los que leyeron _malditas aguas termales_ y los que aun no lo leen los invito a hacerlo, como fue un fic oneshot no puedo a algunos contestar los comentarios asi que aprovecho este espacio. Por último me voy de vacaciones por una semana, así que no actualizaré muy seguido, perdón a quienes esperan _mi persona especial_ pero trataré de adelantar cuando llegue, gracias a todos por su tiempo y atención, dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Despertando entre los árboles

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Despertando entre los árboles **

Suspiro al mirar a esas tres mujeres recostadas en el pasto, sus otros "yo" y él decidieron dejarlas descansar y esperar a que despertaran para ir donde la hokage para resolver o darse una mejor idea de cómo dirigirse ante este extraño suceso.

Recordó como tuvo que indicarles a sus versiones de quien y como era el líder de la aldea, ambos shinobis ya sabían quien era Tsunade, la fémina de los sannin, recordaban haberla conocido junto con el maestro de su sensei, Jiraya, ese hombre de cabellera blanca que era el autor de esos polémicos libros y Orochimaru ese misterioso y peligroso hombre pálido.

Realmente le costó trabajo explicar el porque de que el tercero había fallecido y relevo el puesto a esa rubia, fue un poco complicado evitar los detalles de la muerte del antiguo líder, lo bueno era que sus interlocutores eran el mismo, así no tendría que desvivirse ante numerosas explicaciones y preguntas, estaba seguro de que sus yo eran precavidos y sabían como dirigirse con discreción, podía apostar su vida a que en estos momentos se encontraban analizando la situación y con incontables dudas del porque se encontraban en ese espacio tiempo, lo sabía porque el mismo se cuestionaba de esa forma.

Al mayor le causaba cierta gracia encontrarse con las miradas de ambos shinobis, al parecer pensaban casi lo mismo pues siempre coincidían en sus miradas, sin embargo él era el que tenía su vista mas relajada, el capitán anbu estaba tranquilo pero sin emoción alguna, mientras que el infante aún tenía ese dejo de serenidad y seriedad que le caracterizaba de pequeño, suspiro al recordar lo duro que fue esa época.

El capitán anbu observo como el mayor miraba continuamente donde las féminas, estaba recostado en el pasto esperando a que ellas despertaran, el por su parte eligió una rama de un árbol, traía la máscara por un costado de su rostro y el ojo sharingan cerrado, le parecía bastante extraño encontrarse en tal situación, ver su "yo" del futuro y su "yo" del pasado, ese niño que estaba sentado en esa gran roca que en ciertos intervalos de tiempo le miraba a él y al otro peligris con esa cara de tranquilidad y seriedad para después mirar a las chicas y respirar pausadamente, justo como el y el otro peligris lo hicieran.

Una cuestión rondaba continuamente la mente del rastreador, estaba por externarla cuando se sorprendió ya que el púber se le adelanto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?- cuestiono el menor serenamente con un brazo recargado en la rodilla de su pierna derecha, al mirar a esas tres pelirosas.

Para ambos peligris era obvio que esa joven, niña y mujer tenían cierta relación con él, después de todo ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que ellos al tener tres versiones.

Para el pequeño fue algo extraña la reacción de la chunnin cuando le conoció, sus ojos abiertos y completamente sorprendida, y a pesar de que él la atacará se portó amable y le auxilio con una herida leve y hasta le brindo un poco de comida claro que él no acepto la oferta.

Sabia que era de Konoha por la banda ninja en su cabellera particularmente rosada, después de conversar un tiempo con ella, la chica decidió alejarse y le pidió que le esperará, después regresó con ese adulto que resulto ser él en el futuro, al parecer eran muy allegados ya que su yo adulto había sido regañado, cuestionado, gritoneado y hasta golpeado por esa jovencita y su "yo" del futuro ni siquiera se inmutaba como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a recibir ese trato, ¿cuándo es que se había convertido en un masoquista?, ¿quién era esa jovencita, porqué estaban además esa niña que apareció con otro "yo" anbu, por qué esa mujer adulta le atacaba?, sin duda alguna esto era un desastre, tenía tantas cuestiones, pero estaba consiente que saber quién y que significaba esa pelirosa que le dijo llamarse Sakura Haruno era una de las principales y mas importantes.

El rastreador sonrió tras la tela de su mascara al escuchar al pequeño, le había leído la mente, el también estaba bastante confundido respecto a esa gennin medico que se encontrara en el bosque, al parecer y según lo que acaba de hilar con la poca información y serie de sucesos acontecidos la gennin de alguna manera era su alumna, después de todo ella le llamó sensei y en el bosque le dijo que su chakra era similar al de su profesor, de alguna manera se sorprendió ya que la idea de dejar a la "raíz" y educar a nuevas generaciones le llamaba la atención pero aún no se decidía ya que por lo que conocía de los niños de la academia no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es el trabajo en equipo y el respeto a sus profesores, por lo que creía que de ser profesor no aprobaría a nadie, pero aparentemente esa pequeña pelirosa había sido su pupilo y por una extraña razón también estaba en su situación al estar otras dos chicas con su particular color de cabello y sus ojos verdes.

Además de que según lo que dedujo esa niña tampoco era de la "época" donde se encontraban ya que ella opinaba lo mismo respecto al bosque, todo era muy raro, encontrar a su yo adulto y ese niño de la roca, suspiro, todo esto era una cosa realmente extraña, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Sakura Haruno era parte importante de su vida y de toda esta situación.

-Es mi alumna- dijo el mayor – bueno fue mi alumna- sonrió al darse cuenta de que tal vez la gennin lo era pero las otras dos no.

-_Mi alumna-_ pensó el infante al mirar a esas tres pelirosas – hum … no me tiene respeto- musito tranquilamente.

El mayor sonrió ante ese comentario y el anbu permaneció indiferente.

-Si, ella me comento algo así- dijo el de la mascara de gato – ¿pero es solo eso?-

El menor entrecerró la mirada tratando de analizar la pregunta que el joven hiciera observándolo detenidamente para después posar su vista en el hombre que al escuchar la pregunta se incorporo y quedo sentado en el pasto observando cuidadosamente a las ojiverdes, el mayor sonrió bajo su mascara y cerro su ojo en su tradicional gesto.

-Es mi alumna o exalumna, pero también es mi amiga y compañera en misión- dijo pausadamente.

-Hum..- soltó el joven mirando las nubecillas en el cielo.

El pequeño permaneció sereno observando como el mayor abría de nuevo el ojo libre para mirar nuevamente a las chicas mientras el viento mecía sus rosados cabellos, el jounin se incorporo e imito al anbu al mirar el firmamento.

El silencio reinó en el claro, Kakashi estaba por sacar su tan apreciada lectura cuando sintió como las pelirosas parecían, por fin, regresar de su letargo, regreso su mano al bolsillo del pantalón –_espero y no te sorprenda tanto-_

La chica con la falda rosada comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue el precioso azul del firmamento, los pensamientos de los últimos sucesos le acudieron atropelladamente y le hicieron incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y ahí a sus costados pudo observar como una niña pelirosa abría sus ojos para después mirarla completamente sorprendida, su vestido rojo ondeaba ligeramente con el viento, y por el otro lado una mujer de una larga y gruesa trenza rosada estaba sentada igual que ellas dos a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cara evitando que los flecos a los lados de su rostro entraran en sus verdes y confundidos ojos.

Las tres se miraban largamente y en un rápido movimiento realizaron una posición con sus manos –liberar- dijeron al unísono pensando que se trataba de un genjutsu, pero la ilusión no parecía desvanecerse – ¡liberar!- dijeron con mas fuerza e ímpetu.

-No tiene caso Sakura-

Las tres se sorprendieron y miraron por el rabillo del ojo a quién diera ese mensaje, pero aún así no despegaron la vista de sus versiones.

-No es una ilusión- escucharon un poco mas lejos, nuevamente miraron de soslayo, al parecer el que dijera la frase se estaba acercando de un árbol vecino.

-Será mejor ir cuanto antes- agrego una tercera voz desde una roca cercana.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas que seguían en su posición de liberación de técnica ilusoria – ¡liberar!- dijeron de nuevo.

-No tiene caso- escucharon como tres voces decían al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia el frente y ahí observaron como tres peligrises las veían con su ojo despreocupado en espera de algo, las tres féminas pestañaron.

Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron a mas no poder, después regresaron su vista a las pelirosas para dar un último –liberar- pero nuevamente la ilusión no cedía separaron sus manos y las llevaron al centro tratando de tocarse mutuamente para saber si era verdad o no lo que veían, al rozar sus manos las féminas quedaron estupefactas.

-No es un genjutsu – dijeron al unísono, la menor gritando, la joven con un timbre normal y la mayor en un susurro– no es cierto- sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Lo es- dijeron los varones provocando que las chicas de nuevo los miraran.

– Eso significa que tu y tu – dijeron señalándose en coordinación impresionante para volver a sonreír nerviosamente, los ojos de las tres se cerraron de golpe volviendo a quedar desmayadas.

Los tres hombres suspiraron pesadamente.

-Que mujer tan más frágil- dijo el pequeño al ver como las chicas nuevamente estaban en el pasto.

-No es algo fácil – dijo el mayor y el joven asintió- mucho menos para alguien como Sakura- dijo acercándose a ellas – será mejor ir adelantando- sugirió tomando a la mayor y cargándola en la espalda – cuando despierten ya habrán asimilado la idea- los otros dos asintieron y lo imitaron, el anbu cargo a la chica y el pequeño suspiro sin mucho entusiasmo y sin mas cargo a la niña.

Los tres shinobis se adentraron en el bosque brincando de árbol en árbol, cada uno ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, el mayor los guiaba pues aunque ellos andaban en su época respectiva por esos lares el bosque con el paso el tiempo había cambiado en ciertas cosas y el mayor era el que tenía mayor experiencia en "éste bosque".

-_Me pregunto que harán aquí-_ suspiro mirando como Sakura de su época era trasladada en la espalda del anbu, sonrió se veía tan linda y tierna dormida, su cabello ondeaba con el aire parecía una pequeña niña, miro a su otro costado y pudo ver como la pequeña era llevada por Kakashi kun, sonrió de nuevo al constatar sus palabras, ambas pelirosas lucían semejantes –_Kakashi kun, suena agradable – _pensó al recordar el sonido de esas palabras en el timbre de su exalumna.

-Kakashi- susurro la mujer que cargaba en su espalda.

Por un momento la había olvidado y al parecer ella inconscientemente le recordaba su presencia, ¿por qué esa mujer le llamaba?, ya en la ocasión cuando su mascara caía en pedazos ella pronuncio su nombre entrecortadamente y sus ojos lloraban, ¿por qué?.

-Kakashi- dijo en un triste y opacado susurro y se recargo más en la espalda del hombre.

El peligris trago saliva al sentir como el frente abultado de la mujer chocaba suavemente contra su espalda –_creo que mejor debí a ver cargado a una de las otras dos - _pensó nerviosamente puesto que la Sakura adulta estaba un poco, o mejor dicho mucho mas desarrollada que sus yo anteriores lo que aunado a escuchar su nombre de esa forma, oler su dulce fragancia y sentirla mas cerca le hacia poner mas nervioso de lo normal – _esto no será fácil-_

Ya de por si era difícil ignorar sus pensamientos respecto a su exalumna, engañarse pensando no sentir nada a parte de su amistad y cariño de amigo profesor, regañarse cada vez que pensaba en ella, si, fue duro para él el día que se dio por enterado que sus sentimientos por esa chica terca estaban transformándose en algo mas que simple cariño.

Era complicado resistir las ganas de abrazarla o acomodar su cabello tras sus oídos y tomar su rostro, ¿en cuántas ocasiones se encontró a si mismo embriagado en la fragancia de la chica, cuántas ocasiones se habia indignado por ello?, sin embargo por mas que quisiera no podía evitarlo, al parecer por mas que intentara ignorar su sentir este le pagaba cruelmente al darse cuenta que de nuevo la imagen de la chica se materializaba en cada pensamiento que tenía.

Y al parecer el destino no le quería mucho ya que se empeñaba en ponerle duras pruebas en el camino, durante toda su vida enfrento situaciones difíciles, el deshonor y la pérdida de su padre, la muerte de sus compañeros y amigos de equipo, la desaparición de su sensei, ni que decir como metió la pata con sus alumnos, Naruto y Sasuke por poco se matan en varias ocasiones y el no ayudo mucho, además estaba Sakura, ella quedo sola y en vez de brindarle su apoyo la ignoró estando completamente centrado en sus misiones, para después de superado todos los contratiempos enamorarse de esa pelirosa, ojiverde, un amor imposible y prohibido.

Y por si fuera poco ahora no solo tenía la carga y dura tarea de no sentir nada por la jovencita sino también estaba otra Sakura que le recordaba su amor y dolor a cada instante, definitivamente el destino tenía algo en contra suya o tal vez fue un hombre muy muy malo en su vida pasada para sufrir tales torturas.

-Por aquí- dijo con su tono despreocupado girando hacia la derecha, sus otros dos "yo" le siguieron sin chistar.

Sakura comenzó a despertar, sus ojos se abrían pesadamente, sintió un aroma conocido y un calor agradable –_Kakashi sensei- _sonrió somnolienta para si misma a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco y veía como un montón de sombras verdes corrían a su alrededor, seguramente estaban en el bosque, los sucesos la golpearon y la preocupación le invadió el cuerpo, estaba confundida pero ya habia asimilado mas la situación por la que estaban pasando, se sintió un poco culpable al recordar sus reclamos para con el peligris –_perdone Kakashi sensei –_ se recargo un poco en la espalda, aun no despertaba del todo además de que le gustaba ser cargada por el, así que quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible de esa forma.

Por su parte la mujer se encontraba también a punto de despertar, sus verdes ojos pestañaron al recordar todo lo que habia pasado en las últimas horas, no sabia a ciencia cierta por qué pasaba todo eso, pero era real, ¡era real!, lo sabia por el hombre que la cargaba en su espalda –_Kakashi-_ pensó con pesadez y cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y mirar como otra versión del antes mencionado se dejaba ver, sonrió, el anbu la miro con su único ojo abierto, ella le dio mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa, el rostro de la chunnin que el anbu cargaba estaba del otro lado por lo que no podía verle, seguramente aún seguía somnolienta, por último pudo observar como a un lado del cazador se encontraba el pequeño, sonrió de nuevo y pestaño con nostalgia al observar a ese peligris y esa niña que aún no despertaba.

La pequeña pelirosa era atormentada por sus recuerdos y dudas, como pasará siempre desde que sus dos compañeros de equipo se fueran, desde que Naruto se fuera con Jiraiya a entrenar para cumplir esa promesa que le hizo y a la cual ella le encadeno sin poder evitarlo, desde que Sasuke la dejara en esa banca del parque, desde esos momentos sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila.

-_Naruto, Sasuke-_ pensó inquietamente a la vez que empezaba a despertar, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón en esos momentos justo antes dejar el mundo de morfeo sus pensamientos se sosegaron un poco, de alguna manera la tranquilidad y serenidad le llegaron, se sentía segura, como cuando su sensei la protegía en batallas –_sensei- _pensó la pelirosa tratando de abrir de una vez por todas sus ojos al recordar los acontecimientos que le llegaban con la imagen de tres Kakashis y otras dos pelirosas adultas.

Lo primero que distinguió fue una melena gris que se movía continuamente producto del viento y de estar brincando de árbol en árbol, pestaño un poco, después sonrió y sonrojo un poco, al parecer su sensei la cargaba en la espalda, pero para su enorme sorpresa pudo ver como su maestro se encontraba a unos metros y la saludaba con su ojo cerrado –¡¡¿_que?!! –_ pensó completamente sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el jounin no era quien la llevaba, y su pasmo siguió al mirar mas cerca el anbu que encontrara en el bosque.

-Vaya ya era hora que despertaras-

Escucho la suave y despreocupada voz característica de su mentor, sin embargo esta no sonaba tan profunda como la de un adulto -¡ahh!- grito causando un sobresalto en el menor que la transportara quien detuvo sus saltos en un árbol.

-_Que escandalosa- _pensó el pequeño ya un poco mas tranquilo después del susto que le dio la pequeña al gritarle prácticamente en el oído.

-Bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame- ordenaba completamente ruborizada y dando algunos golpes en la espalda del niño.

-Bueno- dijo con serenidad y soltó a la escandalosa.

-Ayyyyy- grito al caer y darse un fuerte golpe en el trasero con la rama del árbol –idiota- dijo con enojo mirando al chico.

-Hum..- contesto con su tono despreocupado el peligris dándose la vuelta y mirándola tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mayor acercándose.

-Kakashi sensei, este "enano" me tiro al suelo-

-¿_Enano_?, me pediste que te bajara, ¿no?-

-Pudiste haberlo hecho de una manera más caballerosa ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que se incorporaba y encaraba al menor.

-Y tu pudiste habérmelo pedido de una manera mas delicada y sin la necesidad de dejarme sordo- dijo serenamente.

La gennin se quedo mirándolo fijamente y con la mueca de enojo y sonrojo en su rostro, por su parte el menor solo la veía serenamente de soslayo.

El mayor suspiro pausadamente –hum..-

La chunnin se encontraba de lo mas cómoda pero termino por despertar al escuchar un grito, giro la cabeza y pudo ver como la pequeña caía de pompas en la rama del árbol a la vez que volvía a gritar por el dolor del golpe, pestaño asimilando la visión y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que era su "yo" del pasado quien gritaba tan escandalosamente a la vez que le decía idiota a Kakashi kun, posteriormente observo como su sensei se acercaba donde los menores a la vez que trataba de tranquilizar a la pelirosa –_Kakashi sensei no tiene ni idea de que hacer – _sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y apareció una mueca de desconcierto –_un momento, si Kakashi sensei está ahí, entonces quién…-_ pensaba señalando al jounin.

-Ya despertaste, que bueno- dijo el anbu.

-Ah…, gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada –Kakashi sen…- se detuvo pues se dio cuenta de que era extraño llamarle sensei a alguien que no lo había sido, al menos no directamente – sempai ya puedo ir sola- el joven asintió y la kunoichi bajo de la espalda de él, el rubor en sus mejillas no se quería ir –_maldita sea que vergüenza-_ pensaba la chica al recordar como pensando que el mayor la llevaba se recargaba en la espalda del joven, con un gran esfuerzo levanto la vista y miro al anbu quien con su ojo abierto veía la escena de los menores con un poco de diversión.

-_Kya!!, este hombre ha sido guapo toda su vida-_ pensaba su inner al mirar al chico frente a ella, él tenía las manos en los bolsillos, su cabellera gris estaba revuelta y libre de la banda ninja, una parte de su uniforme de anbu se alcanzaba a visualizar puesto que el abrigo estaba abierto por un costado dándole un aspecto atractivo y varonil.

La joven pelirosa se quedo viéndolo fijamente analizando al anbu y comparándolo con su sensei, después pudo observar a su maestro que estaba siendo sanado de una mano por su versión adulta, un sentimiento extraño surgió en ella –_debo de estar loca-_ pensó con gracia y extrañeza al darse cuanta de que lo que sentía tenía un nombre: celos – _por dios ¿cómo puedo estar celosa de mi misma?-_

La mayor abrió los ojos completamente al contemplar como el pequeño peligris soltaba a la niña y esta daba con el árbol, después ella inicio una serie de reclamos mientras que el niño solo le miraba de soslayo tranquilamente.

-Hum..- dijo el adulto que la cargaba y desvió el rumbo hacia los púber.

Ella pestaño ante el giro del mirada bicolor, que al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de que ella habia despertado, bajo la vista y ahí cerca de la mano del jounin pudo ver como tenía una leve herida.

Al llegar donde los menores la pequeña comenzó a dar sus quejas en contra del pequeño – ¿_siempre he tenido tan mal carácter?_ – se cuestionó con diversión, toco el hombro del jounin, este se tenso un poco y la miro de lado –puedo sola, gracias- dijo tranquilamente, el peligris mayor asintió y permitió que bajara.

Después tomo la mano del adulto, él se tenso –no es bueno descuidar las heridas aunque sean tan pequeñas- dijo y comenzó a realizar su jutsu médico sanando la herida y calmando así la discusión unilateral de los pequeños ya que la gennin se quedo observando la técnica de curación de la mayor.

-Hum, gracias- dijo el portador del sharingan.

Una vez finalizada la técnica la kunoichi mayor miro al infante y sonrió de lado, se acercó a él, el menor pestaño –perdona haberte atacado, es que te confundí- sonrió agachándose un poco para estar a la altura del niño peligris y provocando que sus caras estuviesen frente a frente.

-No importa- dijo el menor con su tono despreocupado.

-Se parecen mucho- musitó –definitivamente- lo dijo tan bajito que el resto de los shinobis no comprendieron las palabras de la kunoichi – ¡que lindo!- dijo con un timbre algo elevado y cargado de ternura provocando la sorpresa en los otros y el sonrojo en el púber.

El tono carmín aumento considerablemente al sentirse apresado fuertemente por los brazos de la mujer y al darse cuenta de donde había quedado su cara, el estaba sorprendido –_huele bien y es suave-_ pensaba a la vez que era movido de lado a lado y a punto de perder el sentido pues era la primera ocasión que se acercaba tanto a una mujer y tocaba esa "parte" de la anatomía femenina.

-Esto…- el Hatake mayor se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla al ver como él de alguna extraña manera se encontraba en esa agradable posición, por su parte el anbu solo pestaño un poco sorprendido y pensando que el pequeño tenía suerte al estar de esa forma –este, Sakura – las aludidas giraron donde el ninja copia mayor – esto puedes dejarlo, creo que esta inconsciente –finalizo el ninja señalando al pequeño quien tenia su ojo en blanco entre los senos de la mujer.

-Ah- dijo la pelirosa despegando al menor –¿Kakashi kun estas bien?-

-Eh…., si- dijo el menor volviendo en si y agradeciendo a todos los cielos traer mascara y no haber sangrado.

-Enano pervertido- murmuro la gennin ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte del niño.

-Plana irrespetuosa- se defendió con su tono pausado y tranquilo.

-¡Plana!- reclamo la pelirosa menor –¡maldito enano, voy a matarte! – amenazaba peligrosamente pero al parecer su próxima victima ni se inmutaba ante tales oraciones y esa pose de rabia que la ojiverde tenía –Kakashi sensei déjeme darle su merecido- pedía ya que su sensei la tenía de los hombros como siempre lo hacía para lograr tranquilizarla.

Sakura chunnin suspiro cansada y divertida –¿_siempre he tenido tan mal carácter?,_ creo que lo mejor es retomar camino para ir donde Tsunade sama- sugirió tranquilizando la rabia de su "yo" pasado.

-Creo que es lo mejor- apoyo el anbu.

El resto de los shinobis asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir las recomendaciones de la chunnin.

La gennin ya se encontraba un poco mas relajada pero al mirar como el menor de los varones le veía con su único ojo visible y a pesar de que al parecer seguía con su mirada despreocupada e indiferente ella sabia bien como leer los gestos en el ojo de su sensei, era una habilidad que había pulido debido a que el callado mentor no daba mucho para saber que era lo que pensaba, así que gracias a esa experiencia se dio cuenta de que el que la dejará caer la miraba divertido y con cierto cinismo –_no puedo creer que ese "enano" –_este adjetivo lo utilizaba porque ella le ganaba en altura con escasos 5-7 centímetros- _sea Kakashi sensei, es tan molesto-_

-Será mejor ir por donde no nos vean los aldeanos y shinobis, para evitar contratiempos- recomendó el mayor.

-Conozco una forma de hacerlo- hablo la joven pelirosa al recordar como llegar a la oficina de la quinta evitando a las personas, el resto de los ninjas asintieron y así siguieron su recorrido por el bosque.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage Shizune entraba con una torre no muy pequeña de papeles, los dejo en el escritorio y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, miro hacia la ventana y ahí estaba su maestra mirando estática el horizonte con pose de reflexión y seriedad.

Cualquier persona pensaría que la quinta se encontraba reflexionando acerca de la situación en la aldea bajo su mando, pero Shizune no era cualquier persona –Tsunade sama, déme eso- dijo acercándose donde su maestra.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo la aludida después de evitar el escalofrío ante la suspicacia de la ojinegro.

La kunoichi ojinegro entrecerró los ojos – hablo de la botella de sake que esconde en su ropa-

La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro ante su fallido intento de engañar a la pelinegro – solo un trago-

-Tsunade sama mire- dijo la menor señalando el mar de papeles que descansaba en el escritorio de la mandamás y a los cuales se le sumaban la torre que trajera recientemente – tiene que avanzar con eso-

La quinta suspiro cansada y giro donde su alumna y con todo el pesar del mundo saco la botella que escondiera en su regazo – por eso lo digo, lo necesito-

-No, no lo necesita, Tsunade sama el sake puede ocasionarle terribles problemas en su salud, no es bueno-.

-No me importa – dijo dando un largo y gratificante trago a su botella – si es tann malo que dios me mande una señal y prometo que lo dejare- dijo con cinismo y sarcasmo al saber que dicha "señal" nunca llegaría, Shizune negó con la cabeza.

Una nube de humo apareció y de ella surgió el shinobi peligris y Sakura.

–_Mierda, dios por un momento me diste miedo-_ pensó la de coletas –solo es el vago de Kakashi con Sakura- musito mirando a su alumna pelinegro, sin embargo su acción de vanagloria desapareció al notar como otras cuatro nubes aparecían, los ojos cafés de la godaime se abrieron a mas no poder –_no beberé mas por hoy-_ pensó al momento de ceder la botella a su alumna ya que para tener tales alucinaciones era porque por hoy ya había bebido mucho.

-Tsu…Tsunade sama- dijo la pelinegro completamente sorprendida y tomando torpemente la botella que le diera su maestra –acaso son tres Kakashis y tres Sakuras-

-¿Tu también puedes verlos?- pregunto la de coletas, Shizune asintió – ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-Que dejará de beber-

La líder de la aldea negó –no es una alucinación ni una señal así que significa que puedes devolverme esto – dijo y sin mas quito con urgencia y seguridad la botella de las manos de la pelinegro y con alivio dio un leve trago al recipiente –_mierda si que la vi cerca-_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola:

¿Cómo han estado, me extrañaron?, jejeje, se que me tarde para actualizar este raro y enredado fic, pero aquí les dejo el tercer episodio, ¿qué les pareció?, a mi sinceramente me costo un poquito de trabajo, es que me quedo algo flojo y la verdad quería que fuese mas gracioso y hasta un poco de drama resulto ¬.¬, aún así espero y les gustará, por fa dejen su parecer para saber como va esta historia.

Chicas ¿con cual se quedarían con: Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai o Kakashi kun?...

**Bebuchi: **Si, es verdad este fic esta mas enredado que un gato jugando con un estambre, ¬.¬ que mala analogía…., pero bueno gracias por tu comentario, espero y te guste el fic.

**Rosetto chan:** Jejeje, si hasta intelectual nos salio nuestro shinobi, jejeje, pues ya llegaron donde la quinta, a ver como les va, jeje, espero tu comentario.

**K2008sempai:** Muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo en mis fics, gracias, gracias, ah pues si, a ver como nos va con estos tres fanáticos del Icha Icha, jajaja.

**Hatake Nabiki:** Eh aquí la continuación, jejeje, perdón se que no explique el porque de tanta confusión *~*, pero es que todo eso va poco a poco, jejeje, además yo también estoy confundida, jajaja, por fa no me linchen…

**Str mercury:** Pues si, son tres Kakashis y tres Sakuras, son muchos además si les sumamos las inners pues ni se digan, jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario, espero tu parecer de este episodio.

**Tsuki-airen: **Si, el Kakashi gaiden esta muy bonito y triste U.u, aún no veo la película pero bueno, últimamente no e leído tampoco el manga así que casi no tenido tiempo de actualizarme respecto a Naruto…

**Lizeth2:** Pues yo encantada de que me des el honor de leer y dar comentarios de mis fics, que son los que me ayudan a la hora de la redacción y actualización de las historias, gracias.

**Chiu-mao:** Aquí esta la conti.. deja tu parecer, por fa.

**Eleos_argentum: **Muchas gracias, y espero y este fic cumpla tus expectativas respecto a los fic en gral. Y a los de viaje en el tiempo, jejeje, si da miedo eso de pensar en el club de lectura Icha Icha, jajaja.

**Jesica:Haruzuchia: **Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo, espero y dejes tu parecer, por cierto creo que no te lo eh dicho pero me encanta la imagen que tienes de avatar, ah también la de eleos argentum.

**Alinica: **Hola!!, pues quí esta el otro episodio, gracias por tu apoyo.

**La_Peñu: **Jajajajaja, gracias mujer por tomarte este tiempo para leer lo que hago en mis ratos libres, me alegra mucho que te gustará, aquí está la actualización, por cierto esperaba verte el sábado pasado que pena que no pudiste, ni modo, ahí será para la otra, por cierto tengo ganas de verte Peñu…

**Carmen:** Que ondas niña, gracias por leer, ya vez si actualice cuando te dije ¬.¬, bueno cerquitas si, espero y este cap. Te gustara y ya no le tengas tanto coraje a la pobre de Sakura, jajajaja..

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el epílogo de "mi persona especial", gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios al inicio, durante el desarrollo y en el final de esa historia, gracias.**_

Por último gracias por leer este cap. Tengo una duda, en un fic leí los comentarios de la autora y mencionaba que uno no puede contestar reviews a personas que no tengan cuenta porque si no nos cancelan, ¿qué tanto es verdad?, por fa díganme, la verdad espero y no sea cierto porque a mi me gusta recibir y contestar sus comentarios, por fa explíquenme.

Hasta pronto.


	4. La resolución de Tsunade: 1, 2 y 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: La resolución de Tsunade: 1, 2 y 3 **

Suspiro por enésima vez y por tercera ocasión masajeo sus sienes en búsqueda de aminorar el dolor de cabeza que le asechaba desde tempranas horas por beber mas de la cuenta el día anterior y que gracias a la visita de esas 6 personas frente suyo se le estaba volviendo terriblemente insoportable, quizás Shizune si tenía un poco de razón en eso de que el sake le hacia daño a su salud, tal vez, solo tal vez valía la pena no tomar tanto ni tan seguido, abrio los ojos y al mirar a esos tres Kakashis tan serenos y ajenos a todo y a esas tres Sakuras con cara de impaciencia y congoja un fuerte pinchazo le llego a las sienes –¡¡¡_al demonio con eso de la salud!!!-_ pensó y tomo un fuerte y relajante trago que le dio un poco de alivio a su jaqueca –_bueno pues si no me puede quitar el dolor por lo menos se me olvida- _

Shizune miró serenamente como su maestra ya llevaba varios "relajantes y desesperantes" tragos a la botella que ya tenia dos cuartos menos de su volumen original, suspiro negando con la cabeza, su mentora nunca cambiaría, a veces pensaba que no valía la pena eso de las platicas y regaños que le daba, pero aún así tenía la enorme convicción de ayudarla por lo que no se daría por vencida en su labor contra el sake, Ton Ton se revolvió en sus brazos incomoda –_ella también debe de estar confundida- _pensó al mirar a los no tan recién llegados, puesto que ya tenían como 10 minutos parados frente a ellas en espera de algo, sin embargo la quinta se habia mantenido hermética a los comentarios, solo suspiraba, fruncía el entrecejo y masajeaba sus sienes –_debe de ser por la resaca- _pensó la pelinegro al rememorar la super borrachera de la noche anterior con el pretexto de haber perdido su salario de la quincena en una tonta apuesta con Naruto, -_con Naruto ¡¡por dios!!-_ solo su mentora era tan mala en los juegos de azar como para perder ante el jinchuuriki, ahora tenía que comprar quien sabe que tantos ramens en el puesto de Ichiraku.

Suspiró con desgano al recordar que con cada apuesta que su jefa perdía, ósea todas, prácticamente ella era la que tenía que pagar la apuesta, si no con su dinero si con su tiempo y trabajo, un gesto de enojo apareció en su rostro al recordar todas la peripecias que pasaba debido a los grandes y fastidiosos vicios de su mentora, el sake y el juego, miró de soslayo a su maestra como si fuera a reclamarle algo y dispuesta a arrebatarle la botella, pero su valor desapareció por completo al notar ese gesto en su mentora que tenía cuando estaba del peor humor del mundo y que la mejor idea es no molestarla –_bueno por hoy se la perdono-_ pensó abrazando al cerdito –_creo que hoy si necesita mucho el sake- _dedujo al ver a esos tres hombre y tres mujeres y teniendo la enorme tentación de pedirle un trago de licor a su maestra para pasar la impresión del extraño suceso.

-_Hum…- _pensó el mayor de los hombres quien estaba super tentado en reiniciar su frustrada lectura de la mañana, después de todo nadie lo culparía, tenía cerca de 10 minutos de estar parado, paciente y silencioso -_como siempre_- pero sin decir ni hacer nada, -_como siempre-_ bueno en realidad lo único desesperante es que no habia leído nada -_que fastidio- _de seguro sus otros "yo" estaban en iguales condiciones, si definitivamente tomar el icha icha de sus porta shurinkens era algo tentador, demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo, así que sin mas llevo una mano con la intención de aumentar su acervo literario pero sintió dos penetrantes miradas, miró de costado y ahí estaban las dos pelirosas mayores fulminándolo con la mirada, con esa de "ni lo pienses si quieres permanecer intacto", de esas que te convencen de inmediato, así que opto por no hacerlo, por lo menos no frente a las chicas, lo mas curioso de todo es que la Sakura de su época lo habia visto con enojo y la otra, la mayorcita lo miraba con enojo y diversión, era extraño, pero bueno, todo lo que habia pasado por ese día era todo menos normal.

Sin mucho mas que hacer miró a la pequeña para verificar su reacción ante su acción de tomar el Icha Icha, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado entretenida en tratar de prestar atención a Tsunade, hecho que al parecer se le dificultaba terriblemente al tener por un costado al niño que permanecía con su semblante despreocupado y ajeno a todo, lo que hacia enfurecer mas a la niña y así sucesivamente creándose un circulo vicioso entre ambos, definitivamente la pequeña pelirosa aún resentía el golpe en su parte trasera y como bien era sabido estaba bastante frustrada por no haber podido darle su merecido al culpable de dicho golpe –_definitivamente no será sencillo- _pensó con pesadez al ver como los dos pequeños no habían iniciado su trato con mucha cordialidad y amabilidad que digamos.

Después miró de soslayo al capitán Anbu, este permanecía estoico ante la situación, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera lo mas cotidiano del mundo y como si le valiera un soberano cacahuate estar fuera de su época y avanzar años en el tiempo-espacio, bueno no es que él mismo estuviese loco o preocupado por ello, en realidad él debería de verse igual a su versión joven, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se habia imaginado ser una persona tan tranquila, indiferente y apática, pero bueno ser así por lo menos tenía sus ventajas, ventajas como no perder los estribos al ver a tus versiones pasadas cruzar las líneas espacio-tiempo y estar a tu costado frente a una malhumorada y con resaca quinta hokage con súper fuerza, definitivamente tenía sus ventajas.

Lo que le preocupaba de todo esto no eran tanto él y sus otros "yo" sino mas bien la situación por la que deberían de estar pasando los frágiles y fácilmente irritables nervios de su exalumna pelirosa quien no era nada tranquila, indiferente y apática ante las situaciones que normalmente se vivían, mucho menos a una tan extraña como la que estaban pasando, un carraspeo de parte de la quinta lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y le indicó que por fin la mandamás se dispondría a hablar.

La rubia colocó sus codos en la fina madera del escritorio y entrecruzó sus manos con sus ojos un poco mas arriba de ellas en su tradicional pose – Sakura- ordenó.

-Si, Tsunade sama- dijeron al unísono las tres aludidas saliendo de sus ensimismamientos como por arte de magia al escuchar la voz de su maestra.

–Me refiero a ti- dijo.

-¿Yo?- preguntaron las tres señalándose con el dedo índice.

-Si, a ti-

-¿A mi?- cuestionaron al unísono de nuevo.

Suspiró impacientemente al ver como las tres respondían –no- dijo con un tono molesto- a ti- señalo a la mediana.

-¡Ah!, a mi- dijo la chunnin, la rubia asintió –dígame Tsunade sama.

-Quieres explicarme ¿qué rayos está pasando?-

-Esto, bueno- dijo algo nerviosa.

– Verá Tsunade sama – hablo el ninja copia mayor – ellos y ellas – refiriéndose a sus yo pasados y las versiones de la pelirosa– son mis "yo" pasados y las versiones pasada y futura de Sakura, quienes por una extraña, inexplicable, fantástica y misteriosa razón están en nuestra época, ósea nuestro presente, pero no se preocupe que ya después nos enteraremos del motivo de esta maravillosa situación- dijo de lo más relajado a la vez que sus versiones pasadas asintieron tranquilamente, Shizune y Ton Ton decidieron permanecer en silencio y las Sakuras tenían una gota en la cabeza mientras que la hokage podía jurar tener una vena saltándole a un lado del parpado derecho.

-¡Demonios Kakashi eso ya lo se!- gritó la rubia dejando caer su tan terrible puño golpeando la cara madera del mueble.

El aludido se llevó una mano en la mejilla y se rascó nerviosamente – que bueno que sea tan perspicaz-

-_Definitivamente Kakashi sensei morirá joven-_ pensó la pelirosa ante la facilidad que tenía el ninja copia para perturbar el estado de ánimo de la hokage y que al parecer no le preocupaba, o su maestro era muy valiente y osado o muy despistado como para no notar el humor de perros y los instintos asesinos que emanaba Tsunade.

La rubia inspiró y exhaló aire forzadamente tratando de contar hasta 10 para calmarse –Sakura- volvió a llamar, las aludidas tenía la mirada baja y sólo levantaban los ojos tímidamente sin responder al llamado.

-Sakura- de nuevo silencio ninguna de las tres acataba la orden -¡Sakura!- dijo la mandamás olvidándose en que número de la cuenta se encontraba –¿por qué demonios no contestas?- preguntó enojada.

-Di..disculpe – dijo la mediana encogidamente.

-Es que no sabemos- dijo la pequeña más tímidamente.

-A quien se refiere- finalizó la mayor con respeto pero con seguridad.

-Arrr- gruñó la quinta pensando que si ya era suficiente para su frágil animo lidiar con una Sakura y un Kakashi (sobre todo un Kakashi) le esperaba una terrible terrible racha con tres de cada uno, suspiró pausadamente reanudando su cuenta mental iniciando desde 0 para quitarse la molestia de recordar en donde se habia quedado – Sakura de está época- mencionó de nuevo, la aludida se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿_Por qué yo?__ demonios siempre yo, siempre yo…_ -pensó asintiendo.

-Explícame como comenzó esto, por favor,- miró a los varones – y Kakashis si van a intervenir por lo menos digan algo constructivo- dijo con desesperación ante la paciente mirada de despreocupación y tranquilidad que los tres hombres le daban.

-Bueno, - inicio la narración la mediana de las pelirosas – estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando sentí la presencia de Kakashi sensei así que me acerque donde él para saludarlo – se ruborizó un poco ante la mirada de la hokage – pero me sorprendí al notar que se trataba de Kakashi kun…-

-¿Kakashi kun?- preguntó con gracia y alzando una ceja la mandamás provocando el regreso del carmín en las mejillas de la chica.

-S..si, Kakashi kun – continuo la pelirosa señalando al pequeño shinobi quien solo ladeo la cabeza un poco.

-Oh, él- dijo la quinta

-Se oye bien ¿verdad?- pregunto el adulto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia.

-Eso de Kakashi kun- dijo el mayor de los ninja copias sonriendo con su ojo cerrado.

-_Si, definitivamente morirá joven- _pensó la sonrojada pelirosa al notar como su maestra rodaba los ojos para después cerrarlos y suspirar.

-Y ¿qué pasó después?- preguntó la quinta ignorando el comentario del shinobi peligris.

-Me dijo que estaba entrenando en el bosque – el pequeño peligris asintió - la verdad es que yo pensé que era un hijo de Kakashi sensei y que por alguna razón mantenía oculto y..-

Kakashi negó con la cabeza – definitivamente mis alumnos no me tienen confianza y no me respetan, mira que tacharme de un mal padre y golpeador..- dijo con tono lastimero y con la mirada en el piso.

-Yo, lo siento Kakashi sensei pero… – se excusaba la pelirosa con cierta vergüenza.

-…definitivamente no me aprecian, no me tienen confianza y creen que soy malvado..-

-…perdone es que ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar al ver a Kakashi kun?..-

-…pues por lo menos tenerme un poquito de confianza y otorgarme el beneficio de la duda..-

Ninguno de los dos se habia percatado de la vena creciendo en el parpado derecho de la hokage ante su pequeña conversación en la que la que Kakashi era la victima y Sakura la alumna malvada y desconfiada, al parecer se les habia olvidado que estaban en el despacho de la godaime y que además la godaime tenia una terrible dolor de cabeza.

-… bueno.. es que yo…-

-…y se dicen conocerme …- decía el peligris con tono melancólico y dramático.

-…yo..yo..no era mi intención ..y..-.

-¡¡YA!! – exclamó con desesperación la hokage apunto de estallar – me vale un &$#&$#& (**censurado**) sus contratiempos, ve al grano Sakura, y Kakashi – el aludido asintió – deja de hacerte la victima por que sino creemé que terminaras por serlo y no precisamente en manos de Sakura-

-Si- asintió tranquilamente el peligris mayor con sus ojos cerrados.

La godaime se llevó una mano a las sienes – decías Sakura- la incitó a seguir con su relato.

Sakura pestaño pensando donde se habia quedado ya que con la intervención de su maestro habia perdido el hilo de la historia.

-Decías que pensabas que era mi hijo- por fin, por fin habló el anbu.

-_Cielos por un momento pensé que estaba bajo un jutsu que lo tenía mudo o algo así- _pensó la hokage –_que mala suerte- _suspiró resignada.

-Ah, ah, si- la chunnin continuo – el caso es que le pedí a Kakashi kun que me esperará en el río que un momento regresaba, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue recurrir a Kakashi sensei para ..-

-…Para acusarme y golpearme con mi Icha Icha...- musitó el shinobi mayor, pero al ver la cara de enojo de la quinta decidió no seguir con sus "susceptibilidades".

La mujer de la trenza tenía un gesto entre divertido y ansioso mientras que la pequeña Sakura sólo rodaba los ojos en señal de su poca paciencia para con su sensei y para con el pequeño a un costado suyo, el anbu estaba con la enorme tentación de leer y Shizune se limitaba a observar y pensar que definitivamente por lo que restaba del día y la noche no le negaría el sake a su maestra.

La jovencita suspiró - …para pedirle explicaciones y…-

-¿Pedirle explicaciones?- la interrumpió la godaime con un gesto mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad -¿por qué?-

-Eh bueno- la chica se sonrojo de nuevo y regresaron los nervios al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, sobretodo la de los Kakashis – por..porque bueno…, yo – realmente se sentía nerviosa – yo, estaba preocupada por Kakashi kun – levantó el semblante con alegría al haber obtenido una salida fácil del problema – si estaba preocupada por él, así que fui con mi sensei para resolver la situación, el caso es que cuando regresamos Kakashi kun y Kakashi sensei "conversaron", _si a eso se le llama conversar_, y llegamos a la conclusión de que no era su hijo sino que era su "yo" pasado, _que raro, _por último resolvimos en venir aquí con usted para arreglar las cosas, pero justo cuando estábamos por venir nos encontramos que Kakashi kun no era el único en todo esto, sino también estaba Kakashi sempai – la godaime miró al anbu quien ese momento estaba por sacar el icha y icha y decidió no hacerlo porque tuvo la enorme mala fortuna de que en ese momento todos lo estaban mirando y las mujeres con miradas reprobatorias – y …_de seguro quería leer el Icha Icha, también es un pervertido no me sorprende…_ junto a él apareció Sakura… – le pareció extraño nombrarse a si misma - … chan – la aludida asintió – y por último Sakura… san quien estaba peleando con Kakashi kun, después decidimos venir juntos con usted y así fue como estamos aquí- finalizó un poco mas tranquila.

-Hum…- soltó la hokage dando otro sorbo a la botella y mirando largamente a los shinobis – dices que el anbu y la pequeña llegaron juntos – los tres asintieron - ¿cómo fue eso?-

-Yo estaba en el bosque – dijo el capitán anbu logrando que Tsunade de nuevo se sintiera desdichada al comprobar que no habia nada malo con su voz – venia de misión, hiba con mis subordinados y la encontré, bueno ella me encontró a mi, ambos estábamos perdidos-

-¿Perdidos?... _solo Kakashi puede perderse siendo un anbu rastreador- _la quinta negó.

-Si- dijo la pequeña – yo también estaba entrenando y me perdí – se sonrojó de pena y miró de reojo al pequeño a su costado quien de nuevo la miraba con cinismo y diversión - _Kya me las va a pagar, claro que si..._ es que el bosque lucia distinto, supongo que es normal que con los años luzca diferente, llegamos al claro y ahí nos reunimos con el resto- finalizó tratando de ignorar al pequeño.

-Y dime ¿cual es tu historia? – pidió la quinta refiriéndose a la mayor.

-Yo también entrenaba con mis ni…aaalumnos… - dijo la pelirosa.

-Órale ¡seré sensei!- interrumpió bastante contenta la pequeña, la chunnin no mencionó nada pero su mirada era la misma que la de su "yo" pasado.

-Etto… si- dijo la mayor un poco incomoda por la mirada que le daba la quinta.

-¿Y cómo son mis alumnos, somos un equipo de tres, son niños, niñas, o de ambos, me respetan, me llaman sensei, soy un jounin? – cuestionaba sin cesar la pequeña ojiverde mientras que la jovencita estaba impaciente por escuchar las respuestas.

-Bu..bueno- balbuceaba la mayor por las constantes interrogantes y miradas de sus "yo".

-¡Basta!- ordenó la hokage rompiendo el aura de dicha y curiosidad que emanaban la joven y la niña – déjenla terminar – las menores se encogieron un poco y la mayor suspiró.

-En una de mis maniobras de entrenamiento confundí a Kakashi kun.. - lo miró dulce y tiernamente logrando que el menor bajara un poco la mirada apenado.

-_Pervertido- _pensó la niña.

-.. y termine por atacarlo – finalizo la ojiverde mayor.

-¿_Así que lo confundió?- _pensó interesada la rubia ante la mirada de la pelirosa para con el pequeño – solo espero y no aparezcan mas – dijo mirando largamente la reacción de la mayor – sobretodo con eso de que aún falta el Kakashi de tu época –

-No se preocupe – dijo la mayor tranquilamente – creo que somos todos, de haber mas ya deberían de haber aparecido, ¿no creé? – bajó la mirada al piso.

-Hum…- siempre lo habia sabido pero ahora con todo esto se daba cuenta de que definitivamente su pequeña pupila se convertiría en una excelente kunoichi, puesto que cuando se lo proponía leer sus gestos y emociones era un poco mas complicado que con la otras dos, definitivamente debía tener una conversación con ella –es verdad, además todos se reunieron y aparecieron en el bosque, eso es algo interesante – se incorporó y se puso a frente del enorme ventanal mirando la aldea, los shinobis le siguieron con la mirada –Kakashi- mencionó desde la ventana.

-Si- dijeron al unísono los tres.

–Me refiero a ti- dijo.

-¿Yo?- preguntaron al unísono.

La quinta sintió como su dolor de cabeza y la vena saltando en su parpado derecho volvían a notarse en su rostro.

– ¿A mi o a ellos? – preguntaron señalándose mutuamente.

-¡El vago mayor!- exclamó con la poca paciencia y reanudando su cuenta mental.

-Tsunade sama con todo el respeto que nos merece- dijo el mayor.

-Debe de ser mas explicita- comentó el pequeño.

-Para evitar confusiones- finalizó el anbu.

-_Definitivamente no se si es valiente o tonto- _pensó la mediana al ver como los tres shinobis eran los culpables de regresar el dolor de cabeza de su maestra.

Tsunade masajeo sus sienes por enésima vez con la esperanza de disminuir la cefalea que le taladraba la cabeza.

– Ok, ok – dijo moviendo la mano tratando de calmarse – tienes razón, de ahora en adelante tu eres Kakashi 1 – señaló al mayor- tú el 2 – señaló al anbu- y 3- finalizó con el pequeño – lo mismo para ustedes Sakuras – las miró con enojo y obviando que la poca paciencia estaba por llegar a sus limites – 1 – señaló a la de trenza -2 – apuntó a la chunnin – y 3- la pequeña se sobresalto al mirar el índice señalándola acusadoramente y la godaime regresó a su asiento en el escritorio.

-_¿Por qué tengo que ser el tres?- _se cuestionó la pequeña.

-Tsunade sama – habló el mayor de los shinobis –¿no cree que es algo despectivo nombrarnos con números, donde quedan los modales? –

La vena saltó mas de su lugar – me vale un &$#&$#& (**censurado**) si es despectivo o no y los modales me los paso por &$#&$#& (**censurado**)– nuevamente el puño en el escritorio, Shizune cerró los ojos ante el golpe y decidiendo que definitivamente le daría una botella llena de sake para dormir – lamento herir sus susceptibilidades – dijo con sarcasmo- pero les guste o no será así y mas vale que se hagan a la idea porque no quiero reclamos, están asignados por edad y no me importa si se sienten ofendidos o no – se incorporó sosteniendo sus manos en el escritorio.

-_Creo que el tres es genial – _se dijo así misma – _si definitivamente, siempre me ha gustado el tres, es un buen número-_

-Tsunade sama- cuestiono el hombre 1.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la quinta rememorando si le estaba permitido acabar con un subordinado por destrozarle los pocos nervios y tranquilidad que tenía.

-¿Por qué pasó esto?-

- Acaso crees que tengo todas las respuestas del mundo Kakashi- suspiró - no tengo ni la mas mínima idea - respondió pausadamente la rubia.

-Tsu..Tsunade sama-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura 2?- preguntó pausadamente a la vez que pensaba que sería de ella de haber aceptado la proposición de Orochimaru, de seguro no tendría tantos problemas como siendo hokage de Konoha.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto la ojiverde 2.

Abrió los ojos cafés pausadamente y juntó el entrecejo - tendremos que investigar, no se, indagar en varios reportes o algo, nunca me habia tocado lidiar o imaginar algo así, así que creo que tendremos que trabajar para volver las cosas a la normalidad o algo-.

De nuevo se incorporó del escritorio y caminó a la ventana buscando que la caminata abriera sus pensamientos y preguntándose como es que los 4 hokages anteriores actuarían ante esta inusitada situación y también como es que le hacían para curarse la resaca de una mala noche y actuar como si nada ante sus subordinados.

-Por hoy – dijo la godaime- creo que es todo – los shinobis prestaron atención – lo mejor para todos es descansar así que les recomiendo que se vayan a vivir juntos-

-¿Juntos?- mencionó con cierto temor el portador del sharingan #1.

-No me dejaste terminar vago pervertido- dijo la hokage divertida ante la cara de consternación de éste y de Sakura 2 y 1 – digo que se vayan a vivir las chicas a casa de Sakura y los chicos contigo-

-Ah- dijeron Kakashi 1 y Sakura 2.

- Mañana reúnanse aquí a las 10:00 am – los shinobis asintieron - bueno que esperan –

-Si- dijeron los 6 al unísono.

-Esperen- dijo Tsunade antes de que los shinobis desaparecieran – les ordeno que eviten todo contacto con civiles y shinobis – todos estaban serenos escuchando la orden – sobre todo los Kakashi 2 y 3 y las Sakura 1 y 3 – los aludidos asintieron – es para tomar precauciones, no sabemos lo que le pasaría al mirarlos a una simple, frágil y débil mente..-

–¡¡VIEJA!! – gritó al entrar el portador del kyubi dando un fuerte portazo ininterrumpiendo a la godaime – Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan – los saludo como si nada y se fue directo frente a la godaime.

Los shinobis estaban sorprendidos y Tsunade se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que gracias al tonto de Naruto el dolor se hizo insoportable –_bueno al menos lo tomo bien-_

- ¡¡Los vales que me diste ayer no sirven, eres una tramposa, no eres buena perdedora.. de verás que…!!- como por arte de magia Naruto se quedó callado y pestañando giró –¡ah!- sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y quedaron en blanco – ah ah ah ah- simplemente el rubio no reaccionaba ya que señalaba a los tres Kakashis que permanecían tranquilos y las tres Sakuras, la 2 lo veía con enojo, la 3 con sorpresa y la 1 con nostalgia y diversión – ta ta ta ta – su boca se fue hasta el suelo – 3 y 3, ah ah ah- y sin mas el rubio cayó al suelo teniendo un poco de convulsiones con los ojos en blanco y a la vez que repetía "3 y 3" hasta que Tsunade se compadeció de él y logró darle un apretón en el hombro conocido como la famosa llave del sueño que lo hizo dormir.

-Lo ven, esto les pasaría a las mentes simples, frágiles y débiles si los ven, Shizune, por favor- la aludida bajo a Ton Ton y con paciencia revisó al rubio.

-Estará bien- dijo la pelinegra calmando a las preocupadas pelirosas.

- Sean precavidos- sugirió la rubia.

-Si- dijeron al unísono los 6 shinobis y desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-Esto no será sencillo- enuncio la hokage sosteniendo la botella de sake que tenía solo una pequeña cantidad de alcohol –demonios- refunfuño al terminarse lo poco que quedaba.

En el techo de la oficina del hokage los seis shinobis aparecieron comprobando que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Bueno chicos – habló el ninja copia mayor – ya escucharon a la jefa, que les aparece si nos vemos mañana un poco antes, como a las 9:00, en el campo de entrenamiento 10 para venir con Tsunade sama-

-Es buena idea Kakashi sensei- aprobó Sakura 3 las otros ninjas asintieron.

-Bueno esta decidido, mañana a las 09:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento 10 – se separaron en dos grupos y los chicos brincaron hasta el otro techo – y chicas – grito el # 1 - no lleguen tarde-

-¡Ah pero como se atreve…- gritaron bastante enojadas Sakura 2 y 3 a la vez que lo señalaban, los ninja copias sonrieron cerrando los ojos al escuchar los gritos de las pelirosas - …usted es quien siempre llega tarde!-

.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Gracias por leer… Primero que nada tengo que hacerles llegar una cuestión que me rondan continuamente y que les pido a todos aquellos que son expertos en esta pagina para que me iluminen por favor: ¿qué de verdad hay en los comentarios que eh leído sobre que uno no puede contestar los reviews anónimos por que le cancelan la cuenta? sinceramente espero y sea mentira porque a mi me gusta responder todos lo comentarios de todos y todas.

Bueno pasando a otros temas, ¿qué les pareció?, si se que estuvo corto y eso pero bueno, además se que me tarde bastante, perdonen ú/./u es que no tienen idea las montañas y montañas de trabajo que eh tenido esta semana, además de que en mi casa tengo que compartir la PC con mis hermanos y no me dejan usarla hasta muy noche, bueno en fin, el caso es que aquí esta la conti espero y les haya gustado.

Por fin los enumeré!!!, ese era el plan desde hace rato, así me ahorro las peripecias de describirlos y espero y a ustedes se les vuelva mas fácil y comprensible la lectura.

Después del censo de ¿con quien te quedarías de los Kakashis? Creo que la gran mayoría decidió quedarse con los tres *~*, ¡qué bárbaras!, jajaja, bueno para que me hago si a mi me pasa igual n/./n, jajaja, por eso pregunto, jejejejeje.

Pasando a los reviews:

**Karina Natsumi:** Hola mi misteriosa lectora, gracias porque siempre me comentas en todos los fic, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Tski-airen:** Cielos cuantas preguntas!! *~*, espero responderlas poco a poco, jajaja, si muchas quieren al Kakashi anbu dizque porque es el mas tranquilo, veremos como sigue la historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

**K2008sempai:** Hola hola compañera, jajaja, ya leí que usurpaste mi nombre en un comentario para Liz, jajaja, no problem, en serio, yo también te mencione en mi comentario para Liz, jejeje, no te preocupes. Pero bueno volviendo a este fic, me alegra mucho que tu camino ninja sea dejar comentarios!!, espero y ser parte de él, jajaja. En cuanto a tus preguntas poco a poco las responderé, paciencia, plis..

**New warrior: **Gracias por leer esta historia también, muchas gracias…

**Hatake Nabiki: **U.ù este bueno, jejeje, disculpa se que mi fic esta muy enredado, lo se, perdona si te dejo mas confundida que Naruto jugando con Shikamaru al chougi, perdón, pero mira ya las enumere, espero que con eso no te confunda tanto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste mi fic aunque sea tan confuso.

**Jesica-haruzuchia: **Esto, si U/./U me tardé mucho, perdón, jejeje, espero y no te enojes mucho por tardarme en actualizar.

**Chio-miau: **Jejeje si esos "enanos" son tremendos y no se llevan muy bien que digasmo, jejeje, espero y su relación mejore, jaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Akane kido: **Pues si, Tsunade no edjará de tomar nunca, jaja, gracias por el cumplido, espero y este cap. Sea de tu agrado, espero tu parecer.

**Bebuchi:** Este bueno, ¿Por qué dicen que me tardo en actualizar?, jejeje, perdón… espero y te guste el cap.

**Str mercury: **Hola!!, pues si es verdad está dificl decidirse por uno, jejeje, a mi me pasa lo miso, jajaja, saludos y espero tu parecer, hasta pronto.

**Anya Lupin ****: **Hola!!, muchas gracias, espero y mi historia te guste y la sigas hasta el fibnal, gracias, de verás.

**Alinica: **Jjajaja, no se U.ú porque no hay uno real…. U.u, pero bueno podemos disfrutar de su persopnaje en historias y en el manga, jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Eleos Argetum: **Si nuestra hokage favorita es difícil de sorprender, ajjajaja, y esas pastillas que dices seran las mismas que me recomendo el doctor??, tal vez si, jajaja, sino pasate la receta XD

**La_Peñu: **Que ondas niña, gracias por dejar tu comentario y leerme en tus ratos libres, si el Kakashi anbu esta muy muy bien, jajaja, oye me divertí muho en la despedida espero poder verte pronto. Sakudos cuídate mucho.

**Lizeth2: **Hola Liz, jajaja, si Tsunade no dejará de beber nunca Ú.u, jejeje, no te preocupes mientras me dejes tu pareer no importa si es tarde o temprano mientras lo hagas esta bien.

**Carisma266: **Pues si esta diifcil elegir, oye mujer como esta eso de enseñarle a Kakashi kun????, jajaja, saludos y gracias por comentar espero tu parecer de este episodio.

Bueno después de una mega larga (mas larga que el cap. Casi *~*) nota de autora me despido agradeciendo sus atenciones y tiempo de lectura, gracias y espero y sigan leyendo este fic.

_**Por cierto aprovecho para agradecer a todos auellos que ha leido y/o comentado en mi mini fic "preguntas y respuestas" muchas gracias n.n.**_

Hasta pronto


	5. Conviviendo y recordando

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&&Cambios de escenarios y/o flash back/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 5: Conviviendo y recordando **

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y trato de calmar su respiración agitada, se llevó una mano a la naciente de sus pechos y una vez tranquila enfoco sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del cuarto, se llevo la otra mano a la frente pues tenía la certeza de tener unas gotas de sudor, y efectivamente, al pasar su palma pudo quitarlas sin ningún problema, se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que por una extraña razón el aire acondicionado del cuarto no estaba encendido, era la etapa del año donde el verano va reemplazando a la primavera y al parecer este verano sería bastante caluroso, se removió con extrema precaución, no quería despertarles, sonrió, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a sus dos versiones ahí en su recamara haciéndole compañía.

Andando un poco a gatas y hasta llegar a la orilla del cuarto se incorporó para encender manualmente el aparato ya que por mala suerte no recordaba donde dejó el control y no quería encender la luz para no molestarlas, así que pegada a la pared logro moverse hasta llegar al aire y encenderlo dejándolo a una temperatura decente para no sufrir de calor ni frío, en el primer instante en que escucho el "pit" de encendido pudo sentir la frescura que salía por las pequeñas ranuras, no pudo evitar mirar a esas mujeres con las que compartía la habitación.

Era algo sorprendente, realmente increíble y extraño, hasta ahora, a sus 19 años, nunca habia visto, escuchado o siquiera imaginado algo parecido, suspiro contenta al notar como la niña ya no se movía tanto, obviamente que debido a que el ambiente se templo un poco mas, al verlas ahí recostadas en el piso no pudo sino sentirse un poco culpable y hasta divertida.

*****Momentos antes******

Las tres Harunos se encontraban en el techo de la oficina de la quinta observando como los Kakashis se alejaban de salto en salto, Sakura 2 y 3 ya estaban un poco mas tranquilas, sin embargo eso no evito algunas molestias y refunfuños de parte de la pelirosa 3, quejándose, como siempre, de la impuntualidad y desfachatez de su sensei, que nunca cambiaria, etc., etc., en un inicio se sintió contenta de que la 2 apoyará sus comentarios pero después de la tercera queja la única voz que sonaba era la de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo desvió su mirada al cielo y sonrió observando las hermosas estrellas completamente embobada y pensando que a pesar de estar años mas delante de su "tiempo" las estrellas lucían igual a cuando era muy muy pequeña, como aquella noche que subió por primera vez en los tejados de un salto, cuando se sintió completamente orgullosa pues ya se estaba volviendo toda una ninja, sonrió, siempre habia pensado que ese recuerdo no lo olvidaría y hasta ahora así era, entonces se cuestiono si sus otros lo seguían recordando, acomodo un mechón de su pelo y miró de soslayo a sus dos versiones futuras ¿qué edad tendrían?.

Lo primero que noto fue que la joven usaba el pelo corto al parecer usaría ese corte por mas tiempo, sus piernas lucían bellas y blancas, gracias a dios ya era un poco mas femenina y la ropa le agradaba, no se le veía tan mal a decir verdad, y no estaba pasada de peso, al subir la vista se dio cuenta de algo que logró entristecerla –_demonios nunca van a crecer - _ pensó tocándose el pecho y deduciendo que solo habían aumentado algunas tallas, en realidad si habían aumentado bastante pero no lo suficientes para ella o no tanto como esperaba que estuvieran, con un suspiro decidió observar a su yo adulto.

Ahí estaba su "yo" número 1, su largo cabello ondeaba ligeramente, sonrió con poca modestia al darse cuenta de que ambos cortes le venían bastante bien, dándole la razón a su madre ya que siempre le decía eso y ella solo pensaba que solo era para que no se deprimiera por el inesperado y desesperado corte de cabello que se dio en el bosque durante el examen, aunque eso ya lo habia superado desde hacia mucho, pero su madre no parecía comprenderlo, así que completamente feliz de saber que habia madurado un poco mas observó detenidamente a la portadora del número 1, al parecer tenía la misma estatura que la joven, y hasta su cuerpo estaba casi igual – _genial ya no me preocuparé tanto por las dietas- _ sonrió alegre, la ropa era, a su parecer, bonita –_claro la escogiste tu-_ traía una falda roja del mismo largo de su vestido eh incluso también en parte se separaba en sus muslos, con un ligero short de tela negra debajo que se alcanzaba a distinguir en las V invertidas en el lado exterior junto a sus muslos donde se alcanzaban a distinguir sus porta shurinkens y kunais atados en las clásicas vendas, su blusa era similar a la de la chunnin solo que de un rojo mas oscuro casi tinto y con manga caída, con una ligera playera negra sobresaliendo por encima del corte estraple de la blusa asemejando a una especie de camisa, de esas que usan los varones debajo de la camisetas, lo que le daba un aspecto sobrio y atractivo. – G_enial al parecer si van a crecer, lento pero seguro-_ pensó emocionada al ver como la adulta se veía mucho mas dotada, claro que no tanto como Tsunade o Hinata pero si bastante – _no seré plana por siempre__… Kya! comete eso Ino cerda_- sin duda alguna su inner irradiaba las ganas de decirle a su rival de amores que se equivocaba en eso de que ella siempre sería una tabla, por lo demás usaba la banda de diadema, guantes y sandalias ninjas todos de color negro.

Después de observar el aspecto físico de sus yo futuras las analizó detenidamente y las encontró tan serenas con una mirada y un gesto raro, era extraño, ver ese gesto en ambas shinobis al mismo tiempo, tan relajadas y con ese tenue intento de sonrisa que estaba por aparecer en sus rostros que les daba ese aspecto tierno y lejano, como si no estuvieran ahí junto a ella, se veían felices, pero ¿por qué?, pestaño presa de una enorme curiosidad por saber el motivo, así que desvió sus ojos en dirección donde la joven y la mujer veían con tanta admiración, fue inesperado darse cuenta de que lo único que estaban haciendo era observar a su sensei, al anbu y al pequeño que solo se alcanzaban a distinguir a ya mucha distancia, realmente le pareció raro, ella habia visto muchas pero muchísimas veces a su maestro marcharse tejado a tejado, la verdad es que no encontró el motivo de que "ese" gesto se asomara en las facciones de sus yo futuros, es decir, que de interesante tenía ver a los shinobis saltando, - _tal vez es porque son muy veloces- _ pensó, pues en repetidas ocasiones cuando ella veía esa escena, pues debía admitir que también se quedaba algo de tiempo mirando a su sensei brincar de casa en casa, cosa que al parecer y gracias a dios sus compañeros nunca notaron porque de ser así de seguro le dirían cosas desagradables, bueno solo Naruto y Sasuke solo le lanzaría sus miradas extrañas de "yo soy mejor que tu", el caso es que si ella lo hacia era porque le parecía interesante ver los mismos movimientos en velocidades completamente distintas con las que el hombre se podía desplazar ya que si le daba la gana solo saltaba rápida y certeramente como un felino escurridizo o lento y pausado como disfrutando del aire en su rostro y en sus cabellos, pero podía apostar su vida que nunca pero nunca durante esos momentos ponía ese gesto de tonta feliz.

–_Kya, te das cuenta que te acabas de decir tonta y de paso a mi también…-_

_-Hum…-_ no quiso reñir con su inner ya que esta vez, por raro que parezca, le dio la razón, como ya tenía un poco de sueño y no quería seguir con cuestionamientos y solo descansar decidió traer de donde sea que tuviesen sus pensamientos a sus yo futuros emitiendo un bostezo que obviamente fracasó por lo que un poco molesta carraspeo con un ruido menos sutil captando la atención de ambas shinobis.

-Sakura chan ¿tienes sueño? – pregunto la mujer, la pequeña asintió.

-Yo también estoy cansada, mi…, digo nuestro departamento queda por aquí, no es la gran cosa pero es algo… _que bueno que vivo sola - _ pensó alegre ya que con ello se ahorraría las explicaciones a sus progenitores, debía admitir que cuando recién se mudó, no mucho en realidad poco mas de 1 año, se sentía muy sola y hasta temerosa pero poco a poco se fue adaptando, además de que era bastante orgullosa como para darle la razón a su madre con eso de que le resultaría difícil salir del "nido".

-¡Órale voy a vivir sola!- exclamo contenta la pequeña - ¿y cómo lo compré?- pregunto bastante entusiasmada.

-Aun no termino de pagarlo – dijo la chunnin llevándose una mano a la mejilla -pero gracias a Tsunade sama pude conseguir un crédito bastante cómodo y ahí la llevó-

-Cielos que bien, es grandioso, pero y ¿mamá y papá?-

-Viven donde siempre y están de lo mas contentos con eso de dejarles la casa para ellos solitos- las tres féminas temblaron ante este comentario y exclamaron un "ewwwk" de desagrado.

Saltaron y saltaron dando las gracias a que estaba oscuro y que no se encontraron con nadie en el trayecto por lo que sin muchas dificultades llegaron al departamento, la pequeña estaba ansiosa y contenta de conocer su propia vivienda, observaba con detalle cada rincón del lugar y preguntando un sin fin de cosas a la pobre chunnin quien solo se limitaba a contestar atropelladamente las cuestiones de la menor.

Por su parte la mayor estaba silenciosa sonriendo ante la divertida y entretenida escena de ver a sus yo pasadas, sobretodo a la pequeña que no paraba de bombardear a preguntas a la joven – _siempre eh sido tan curiosa- _sonrió – _aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a esas sesiones de preguntas-_ camino en la sala y una enorme nostalgia le invadió –_es justo como lo recuerdo, incluso el aroma y los muebles –_ toco el borde del sillón y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, con extrema paciencia inspeccionó cada mueble y elemento de la estancia como si cada cosa le evocara recuerdos y sensaciones agradables.

Uno de los tantos retratos llamo su atención y se acercó al mueble para tomarlo, era la antigua foto del equipo 7, sonrió, Naruto miraba a Sasuke con enojo y el pelinegro con la mirada distante ignorándolo por completo pero se notaba que ambos deseaban alejarse lo mas posible uno del otro, ella y Kakashi sonreían con los ojos cerrados, fue justo ahí cuando recordó la primera vez que miró a su exsensei, cuando abriendo la puerta le cayó en la cabeza el borrador, sonrió, a un costado de esa foto se encontraba otra mas actual, en ella se veía al renovado y aumentado equipo, sumándosele Sai y el capitán Yamato, si mal no recordaba se trataba de la foto de una reunión de amigos, solo para relajarse sin nada en especial por festejar, fue en su entonces recién adquirido departamento, tomó el retrato en sus manos y pudo ver como tenían ropa de civil, habían tomado de mutuo acuerdo no llevar uniforme, ella traía un pantalón casual y una bonita blusa negra con estampado de flores rosas, con el cabello recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, como única mujer era la que estaba en el medio y a ambos lados estaban Naruto y Sasuke el primero con su mano extendida y su sonrisa zorruna con su enmarañado pelo rubio, y el segundo con su pose de seriedad, después de Sasuke se encontraba el dueño del jutsu de madera con su sonrisa agradable y frente a el estaba Sai al costado del rubio, el peligris se encontraba un poco mas alejado que los otros, recargado en la pared con su clásica pose de leer.

Sonrió al rememorar como después de algunos minutos lograron convencerle de la foto y como después de 3 o 4 intentos casi le rompe un brazo para lograr que dejara el icha icha que le tapaba el rostro, el alegaba que de todas formas su rostro estaba tapado por la máscara pero al ver la mirada de rabia en la pelirosa no le quedó de otra mas que guardar el libro y enfocar su rostro y mirada en la cámara que reposaba frente de ellos, además de que ya no quería molestarla, con eso de que había llegado tarde alegando que un perro y un gato estaban enojados con él y que pactaron no dejarle pasar hasta que les encontrara un hueso y un roedor para satisfacer su hambre, por supuesto que ella no le creyó y su mirada fue mucho mas enérgica al verlo llegar con el clásico uniforme de jounin.

****Flash Back****

La pelirosa escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros cuando pudo oír unos toques en la puerta se incorporó y fue a abrir encontrándose con su exsensei que la saludaba como siempre, con su mano extendida y con el "hola soy yo", la verdad deseaba estamparle la puerta en la cara por llegar tan tarde y después de esa patética excusa que le dio realmente se arrepintió de no haberlo echo.

-Es un mentiroso de lo peor, que bárbaro, mírese, lo que pasa es ni siquiera se acordaba de la reunión y mucho menos de que quedamos en no venir con uniforme- le dijo bastante molesta en el umbral de la puerta.

Él pestañó sorprendido –¿_era sin uniforme_?-

-Claro que era sin uniforme- reafirmó enérgica y con poca paciencia respondiendo a la cuestión mental que el jounin se habia echo y que ella leyó en su ojo despreocupado – que no nos ve-

Fue en ese momento cuando obedeciendo su comentario le dirigió una profunda mirada observándola detenidamente cosa que causo que ella se sintiera nerviosa y desviará un poco la mirada –si ya veo, esa ropa te va bien- esas habían sido sus palabras sonriendo con su ojo cerrado y causando un tenue rojo en las mejillas de la kunoichi.

-Ni crea que con eso le voy a perdonar que sea tan descuidado con todo, miré que olvidarlo -

-Esto, no Sakura, no lo olvide, lo que pasa es que… hum… tu sabes, la lluvia de esta semana no me permitió lavar toda la ropa y la que si lave pues está húmeda y…-

-Si claro, - dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos- Kakashi sensei – dijo con las manos en la cadera – la lluvia de la que habla fue hace dos semanas y además usted siempre manda su ropa a la lavandería-

-Esto…- se llevó la mano al cuello y se rascó la nuca – tienes razón, me rindo, perdona-

Molesta lo dejo pasar, él miró el departamento, en el fondo del lugar estaba el resto de los invitados charlando, bueno escudando los alardes de Naruto- tienes un departamento muy bonito Sakura, no lo conocía-

-Gracias- dijo con orgullo y luego cambio su rostro a uno de enojo –pues no lo conocía porque no ha querido, ya muchas veces los eh invitado a comer y usted siempre sale con que se pierde en el sendero de la vida y quien sabe que mas-

-Hum…-

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó con sus cejas juntas al mirar como el ninja comenzó a quitarse el chaleco verde.

-Tratando de remediar mi error- dijo con una sonrisa, ella ladeo la cabeza en señal de no comprensión – bueno por lo menos así no se verá tanto como un uniforme – terminó desatando la banda ninja y tomando ambas prendas miró a los lados buscando un lugar donde colocarlas.

-Déme eso- dijo arrebatándoselas – yo las guardo- el sonrió con su ojo sharingan cerrado, ella le miró, debía darle la razón a su maestro con esa camisa azul oscura y pantalón negro y con su rebelde cabello suelto libre de la banda si se veía mas casual, lo único que le ayudaría mucho mas a su "disfraz" sería traer calzado normal y quitarse los porta kunais y porta shurinkens pero estaba completamente segura que no lo haría, y ni hablar de pedirle quitarse la mascara sería impensable – _pero de todas formas se ve muy bien así - _ se sonrojó - ande únase a la fiesta – comentó atropelladamente y alejándose rápidamente de él un poco nerviosa ante sus pensamientos.

Caminó rumbó al perchero que tenía en algún lugar de su recamara, cuando menos pensó se encontró con la bochornosa situación de descubrirse aspirando la embriagante esencia que las ropas desprendían, olían, sin duda alguna, a su maestro, con esa tenue y varonil fragancia que él usaba y que se mezclaba con el aroma natural del shinobi.

Siendo una obsesiva de los aromas ella lo sabia, lo sabia porque siempre sus perfumes favoritos eran los de hombre, sin embargo el aroma de su sensei era distinto, se habia tomado la molestia de tratar de investigar el perfume que el hombre usaba, en una ocasión se entero de cual pero al momento de oler la fragancia directo del envase no era precisamente la que tanto le gustaba, así que dedujo que en realidad lo que le atraía no era la fragancia artificial que el peligris usaba sino el aroma natural que el siempre tenía y que en los veranos cuando entrenaban al calor del sol se acentuaba, veranos en los que logró comprobar la hipótesis y la hizo sentir avergonzada por siempre terminar concentrada en el estar inhalando el aroma de su exsensei.

Pensando y recordando todo eso y al mirar que su resolución no volver a hacerlo, de no volver a estar embriagada en el aroma de él, se venía a bajo al estar ahí colgando sus prendas, fue cuando un destello de razón le pego de lleno preguntándose el motivo de eso y de otras tantas cosas que su exmaestro desde hace tiempo causaba en su ser cada vez que se le acercaba o hablaba, sin pensarlo mucho coloco las prendas en el lugar y se alejo con un desasosiego tremendo en la boca del estomago y se unió a la reunión tratando de disminuir esos pensamientos y evitando, todo lo posible, mirar al ninja copia.

*****Fin del flash back****

Dejo el retrato en el mueble -_ creo que fue en esa reunión cuando por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti- _con el dedo índice derecho toco el rostro de Hatake.

-Sakura san, ¿qué ve?- preguntó la pequeña acercándose donde ella y curiosa por saber el porque de la mirada triste, nostálgica y la mano en el pecho, justo en la naciente de sus senos.

La voz de la pequeña la trajo de vuelta y en un veloz movimiento logró dejar de tocar el vidrio del cuadro esperanzada con la idea de que su versión no se diera cuenta del motivo de su escrutinio con la foto.

-Observaba los retratos, me traen algunos recuerdos- dijo con tono normal.

-Oh- exclamo la menor y se acercó – si, lo recuerdo bien- dijo al posar sus ojos en el retrato del equipo 7 y no pudo evitar sentir temor pensando en el destino de Sasuke y Naruto, después poso sus ojos en la otra fotografía, no pudo mas sino solo sorprenderse, dos de los shinobis no le parecían nada familiares y el rubio con esa sonrisa no podía ser otro mas que Uzumaki, recordó lo sorprendida que estaba al ver entrar al poseedor del zorro momentos antes en la oficina de la quinta, pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver a un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalón negro a su otro costado –_Sasuke kun-_ con velocidad impresionante tomo el cuadro, era sin lugar a dudas el Uchiha, era él –_eso significa que él volverá y seremos de nuevo un equipo…-_ giró su cabeza buscando la mirada de la mujer, ella solo la miro serenamente, entonces lo supo, supo que todo estaría bien, que no sería fácil pero que todo se resolvería, la kunoichi mayor no se sorprendió al ver que lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la pequeña, relajo sus facciones y ayudó a la pequeña a colocar el retrato en el mueble, pues estaba tan emocionada que temblaba –tranquila- le dijo en un susurro y con un suave toque limpió las lagrimas.

La menor simplemente no pudo evitarlo y termino por abrazarla, la mayor sonrió y correspondió el abrazo colocando una mano en la rosada cabeza de la menor.

-_Ella se siente tan bien, tan cálida y tranquila, tan segura, se siente como, como con mi mamá-_ pensó la pequeña entre sollozos y apartándose de la mujer sonriéndole.

-¡Sakura san, Sakura chan!- nombró la chunnin desde algún rincón.

Sakura 1 miró a la pequeña y esta ultima tras un tranquilizador suspiro dijo – ¡ya vamos!-

El la recamara la chica espero a que sus dos versiones entraran y con bastante pena agregó –creo que tenemos un problema-

-¿Cual?- pregunto la número 3.

Haruno 2 suspiró – solo tengo una cama- dijo señalando el mueble – estuve buscando entre mis cosas pero la bolsa de dormir que uso en las misiones se la presté a Naruto porque el muy tonto rompió la suya en uno de sus sueños terroríficos y pues no me la ha regresado-

-_Ni regresará- _ pensaron al unísono las tres pelirosas.

-Hum…, lo siento – dijo con pena – bueno yo puedo dormir en el sillón y ustedes aquí – mencionó la chunnin.

-No, no de ninguna manera – dijo la mayor – el sillón es incomodo –

-Entonces dormiré en el piso – dijo la número 2 pues la verdad coincidía con eso de que dormir en el sillón era peor que dormir en el suelo, vaya que si lo sabía, lo comprobó una noche al quedarse dormida en el sofá de la sala al empeñarse en mirar hasta muy tarde una película de terror que a la mañana siguiente, entre el dolor de no dormir y el ligero desvelo por miedo, le hicieron pensar no volver a hacerlo nunca.

-No, no – negó con la cabeza la número 1 – yo no me refería a eso, sino a que no puedo permitirlo, yo dormiré en el piso y ustedes dos pueden compartir la cama-

-No, como cree – dijo la joven.

Después de un rato de estar con eso de "no, no, lo haré yo, usted descanse con Sakura chan" la infante entornó los ojos y hurgó en el closet y encontró triunfante las colchas y sábanas que buscaba, después comenzó a remover la cama.

-Sakura chan ¿qué haces?- preguntó la chunnin.

-Pues como veo que ninguna se convence y como yo no puedo darme el lujo de dormir en la cama mientras ustedes dos lo hacen en el sillón o en el piso decidí que sería buena idea que las tres durmiéramos en el piso- las mayores pestañaron sorprendidas – bueno se van a quedar ahí o me van a ayudar- dijo la pequeña, las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron asintiendo, acto seguido terminaron por acomodar la despreciada cama y tendieron las colchas y sábanas para dormir las tres en igualdad, parecería tonto y extraño pero para ellas era la solución mas razonable y equitativa por lo que no dudaron en hacerlo.

Después de tener listo el improvisado sitio de descanso las chicas se dispusieron a dormir.

-Esto, creo que por aquí tengo ropa cómoda- dijo la chunnin moviendo entre sus cajones - mira esto es para ti, creo que te quedará un poco grande pero te servirá de pijama – le dijo a la pequeña extendiéndole una blusa larga, la niña la tomo y comenzó a desvestirse un poco incomoda – puedes ir al baño si quieres – le dijo la jovencita sonriendo pues sabía que a esa edad era muy tímida, la pequeña se metió en el baño del cuarto – y para usted Sakura san, a ver, a ver-

-Para ti- dijo la número 1.

-¿Eh?- dijo la 2.

-Digo que me hables de tu, no soy tan vieja-

-¡Ah!, esta bien – dijo sonriendo y comenzó a revolver entre sus ropas hasta que encontró una pijama con una blusa mas grande de la que ella usaba, recordó cuando Naruto se la regaló y ella se sintió desinflada pensando que le nadaría y comprobando que en cuestión de ropa el ojiazul pensaba que todas las mujeres usaban la misma talla que su novia –_bueno por lo menos ahora me va a servir-_

-Gracias- la mayor comenzó a desvestirse girándose dándole la espalda y ella le imitó un poco avergonzada ante la idea de que la adulta la mirará – _por dios que estupidez, si soy yo misma-_

La portadora del número 3 salió con su bata puesta y se acostó de lo mas cómoda y completamente agotada deseo un –buenas noches- que fue correspondido de igual forma, comenzó a pestañar pues sus ojos le pesaban enormemente -_¿cómo les iría a Kakashi sensei, a sempai y al enano?-_ se cuestionó con diversión justo antes de quedarse dormida.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

Así habia sido como terminaron acostadas en el piso pensando que no sería necesario encender el aire acondicionado. Se recostó de nuevo y se removió un poco incomoda en su lugar, la verdad era que no podía reconciliar el sueño.

-No puedes dormir, cierto- dijo con un susurro.

Un poco sorprendida giro la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de su yo adulta mirándola, tenía la cabeza sobre los brazos y estos a su vez sobre la almohada.

Haruno 2 negó con la cabeza – es que…- dijo en un susurro para evitar que la menor se despertara – no se, todo esto…-

-Tranquila- le dijo la mayor – tocándole el hombro – debo admitir que yo también estoy nerviosa pero verás que todo se arreglará, no se como, pero se arreglará – dijo con seguridad - se que no podemos evitar reocuparnos, pero lo mejor será que ambas descansemos, mañana será un largo día y debemos de estar en buenas condiciones para lo que venga, así que descansa-

-_Ella se siente tan bien, tan cálida y tranquila, tan segura, se siente como, como con mi mamá-_ pensó –si- asintió mas relajada - tu también descansa-

La mayor asintió regresando a su cómoda posición tratando de calmarse y pensando que era buena dando consejos pero no buena siguiéndolos ya que ella tampoco podía dormir tranquilamente, después de un tiempo pudo escuchar la respiración pausada y tranquila de la chunnin constatándole que estaba dormida y tratando de creer sus propias palabras suspiró quedándose dormida.

Lo que la pelirosa número 1 no supo es que su versión chunnin no le comentó que su súbito despertar no solo se debía por el calor y las preocupaciones sino también por ese extraño sueño que desde hacía años tenía y que hoy regresaba después de mucho tiempo de ausencia y del cual, como siempre, solo le quedaba un vago y borroso recuerdo.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

Kakashi se sintió aliviado de saber que no se había topado con nadie durante el trayecto hasta su apartamento así que llegaron en silencio y sin ningún contratiempo.

-_Vaya así que aún vivo aquí –_pensaron al unísono los shinobis 2 y 3 al entrar al abrirles la puerta del lugar el mayor y solo asentir desde adentro dándoles a entender que podían pasar.

Al estar ahí el menor recordó que tenía poco tiempo de haberse mudado de la casa de sus padres al departamento que adquirió con su sueldo de jounnin, tan pronto como subió de rango cubrió el mayor número de misiones posibles y ahorró lo mas que pudo para hacerse de el, todo porque no quería estar viviendo en la casa donde su padre atentará con su vida y donde todo le recordaba el momento en que lo encontró en el charco de sangre, suspiró, no quería recordar nada de eso, era doloroso e incomodo así que lo mejor era cambiar de aires, a pesar de los duros recuerdos que la ausencia de su madre y el trágico deceso de su padre provocaban en torno a esa gran casa no pudo deshacerse de ella, aún la conservaba en posesión ya que no se atrevía a venderla o rentarla.

Los tres hombres se miraron sin mucho que decir, fue cuando el asignado como número 1se llevo la mano al mentón y se atrevió a romper el relajante silencio.

-Hum… creo que lo mejor es descansar porque si no llegamos a tiempo mañana Sakura se va a molestar…_ aunque la verdad dudo mucho que lleguemos a tiempo, pero bueno- _en realidad no era tanta su preocupación por librarse del regaño que anticipadamente esperaba por parte de las kunoichis sino que no sabia que hacer ante sus yo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa y tenía bastante pereza como para romperse la cabeza con cuestionamientos y preocupaciones de ese tipo.

-Por aquí- dijo de lo mas sereno señalando la recamara principal, abrió la puerta del lugar y después siguió con el cuarto de huéspedes de enfrente abriendo la puerta, -hum…- se rasco la cabeza – solo hay dos recamaras- dijo.

Varias opciones le llegaron a la mente pero definitivamente el no compartía la cama con otro hombre, nunca en su vida lo había echo, bueno solo cuando era muy pequeño y dormía entre su padre y su madre, pero de ahí con nadie, ni siquiera en las peores misiones lo habia echo aunque eso significará estar al filo del peligro, tal vez y solo tal vez compartiría la cama con el pequeño pero rotundamente no lo haría con el anbu, no le importaba fuese el mismo o no.

Kakashi 2 se encontraba con exactos pensamientos, por ningún motivo dormiría con su yo futuro, quizás tal vez y solo tal vez lo haría con el pequeño.

-Alguien dormirá en el sofá- comentó el menor dándoles a entender que el tampoco deseaba compañía.

-Yo lo haré- dijo el mayor, el resto de los shinobis le dio la razón cerrando la puerta de sus respectivas recamaras y sin nada mas que decir ni refutar.

El peligris mayor suspiró y pensó que en ocasiones solía ser un aprovechado y mal educado ya que si bien no se esperaba un "gracias, pero no se preocupe yo lo haré" por lo menos se merecía un "buenas noches"-hum…_ aunque de estar en su lugar yo tampoco lo haría- _pensó al empezar a leer su icha icha recostado en el sillón donde después de un tiempo se quedó dormido.

Lo primero que pensó al entrar al cuarto es que se había quedado "dormido en los laureles" como decía el dicho, pues le toco la habitación de huéspedes y sabia que no solía dar mucho interés a ella, si bien estaba en perfectas e higiénicas condiciones la cama era mas pequeña que la de su recamara, definitivamente el niño les ganó la partida a ambos, el menor dormiría a sus anchas y totalmente cómodo, sonrió, no podía quejarse ya que, a diferencia de su versión adulta, el tenía un colchón donde dormir, claro, después de leer un poco.

Kakashi 3 entro como Pedro por su casa y después de estirar los brazos se dejo caer en la amplia y cómoda cama, se quito el calzado y desató su banda ninja, relajándose un poco mas, miró el techo y después giro la cabeza encontrándose con dos retratos que descansaban en el buró a un costado de la cama, completamente curioso caminó a gatas sobre la cama y miró detenidamente los cuadros, el primero ya lo conocía, en el se veían los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo –O_bito…Rin… - _ y de él y su sensei –…_Minato sensei-_ un dejo de tristeza apareció en su rostro mismo en el que se sumaba un pequeña y tenue sonrisa al reconfortarse pues después de tantos años aun seguía conservando la foto en perfectas condiciones.

Algo llamó su atención, era una foto donde el adulto era él, entrecerró los ojos y tomo el cuadro, estaba acompañado de tres niños, el estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo con su ojo cerrado y con las manos sobre la cabeza de ambos varones y en el medio estaba esa niña escandalosa –_Sakura, así que si es mi alumna, eso significa, que estos dos también lo son – _el pelinegro tenía todo el semblante de ser del clan de su amigo, de echo se le hacia parecido a él, pero con una actitud completamente distinta, el otro chico, el rubio se parecía bastante al joven que entró a la oficina de esa forma tan irrespetuosa –_al parecer mis alumnos no entienden ese concepto, debo de ser un sensei muy blando-_ pensó con enojo, ¿qué pasó con él, acaso el paso de los años le había trastornado tanto?, recordó al joven y le pareció bastante similar a su sensei, negó con la cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien era una pequeña posibilidad, podría ser.

Por último volvió a posar sus ojos en la pequeña, debía admitir que no era fea, era extraña, si, pero no fea, tenía ese extraño color de cabello que contrastaba tanto con su color de ojos, era una combinación rara, además de que tenía un humor, vaya que tenía carácter como para amenazarlo y decirle "enano", sonrió, era irritante pero por extraño que parezca le agradaba, debía admitir que encontraba divertido y peligrosamente sencillo molestarla, dejó el retrato en su lugar y mirando por la ventana dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, suspiró y después de leer un poco se quedo dormido.

Kakashi se incorporó del sillón perezosamente, no había dormido tan mal, bueno no tan mal como el había previsto, guardo el libro y miró el reloj de la sala que marcaban las 08:17 am –_hum creo que llegaré tarde- _pensó con pereza sacudiendo su melena –_pues que mas da, una hora mas una hora menos- _y así con parsimoniosa desfachatez siguió con su rutina al desperezarse –_primero un baño-_

Se dirigió al baño pero lo encontró cerrado, al parecer el anbu le había ganado pues estaba ocupado –_hum…-_ por fortuna tenía un baño en la recamara, pensó en tocar la puerta pero le pareció intranscendente por lo que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cama en perfectas condiciones, el pequeño ya se había despertado, miró hacia la puerta del baño y a un costado estaba el calzado del niño –_demonios…- _pensó con tranquilidad, él también se estaba duchando. Todo esto le hacia pensar que si no era obsesivo si era costumbrista con sus hábitos, así que dedujo que sus "yo" también acababan de despertarse y que por tanto tardarían en salir del baño en unos 15 o 20 minutos -_comeré algo-._

Así fue como se dirigió a la cocina y comió un desayuno ligero, pensó en hacer desayuno para tres, pero al final optó por no hacerlo pretextando que quizás a los shinobis no les apetecería la comida, en realidad solo era que le daba pereza cocinar para mas de una persona.

Cómo había previsto el ninja rastreador salio del baño después de los 20 minutos para encerrarse en la recamara, seguramente el pequeño también ya había salido, así que en un veloz movimiento entro en el baño y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, suspiró, era tan agradable bañarse a esas horas con agua fría y mas si había dormido en el sillón y con calor.

Después de terminar de bañarse prosiguió con el escrupuloso lavado dental, mirando su despeinado reflejo en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, no pudo sino pensar que era extraño compartir la casa con otros, sobre todo con el mismo, sería necesario poner turno en el baño, entre otras medidas que después discutiría con sus yo pasados, estos pensamientos hilaron otros – ¿_como le iría a Sakura?-_ tal vez a ella también le pasaba lo mismo que a él, tal vez ella también durmió incomoda -_ aunque las mujeres no son tan quisquillosas en esas cosas de dormir juntas_- no pudo evitar tener la imagen de las tres chicas dormidas cual bebes -_ tal vez ella también tuvo que esperar su turno en el baño, o tal vez se bañaron juntas…- _dejo de mover el cepillo cuando le llegó la imagen de las dos kunoichis mayores en tales circunstancias, carraspeo un poco –_tan temprano y ya con eso- _ pensó autoregañándose por tales imágenes, el no debía tener esa clase de imágenes, no debía, pero no podía evitarlo –_ese Naruto solo logró complicar las cosas- _pensó casi por terminar el cepillado al recordar el suceso con el rubio.

****Flash back****

Los chicos estaban descansando de un extenuante entrenamiento en el césped a la sombra de un gran árbol, él descansaba en la rama de ese árbol y Sakura había ido al río por agua y según sus cálculos estaba por llegar en cualquier momento.

-Ne, ne, chicos, yo siempre me esmero en el perfeccionamiento de mis jutsus, de verás- comentaba Naruto con bastante orgullo.

-Si claro- comentó el Uchiha rodando los ojos.

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Uzumaki algo molesto.

-_Y aquí vamos de nuevo-_ pensó el ninja copia hojeando el libro al tener la certeza de que se iniciaría una conversación-discusión entre sus antiguos alumnos.

-Pues si estar metido la mitad del día comiendo en Ichiraku y la otra mitad estando con Hinata se le llama entrenar, entonces tienes razón-

Sai sonrió sabiendo que el huracán llamado Naruto Uzumaki empezaría una contienda.

-¡Idiota!- dijo con enojo y un sonrojo considerable el jinchuuriki, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de esas que te congelan por completo pero el rubio ya estaba curtido en ellas – claro que entreno, es verdad que voy a comer ramen – se le hizo agua la boca de imaginarse el platillo, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza – y también es cierto que voy con Hinata, es mi novia que esperabas- entonces la sonrisa zorruna hizo su aparición junto con los ojos entrecerrados –oh, perdón, se me olvidaba que aún no tienes una, solo por eso te perdono-

-Imbécil- dijo el Uchiha molesto pero aun tranquilo – por si no lo sabes si no eh tenido es porque no he querido, no porque no tenga un centenar de mujeres tras mío- dijo con bastante vanidad.

-Hum…- dijo Naruto pero la sonrisa volvió – entonces es porque eres gay, de verás-

El Uchiha sintió como si un yunque de una tonelada le hubiera caído en la cabeza – ¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito ya sin rastros de la cordura que le quedaba.

Kakashi estaba tan acostumbrado y cansado de las tontas peleas de sus alumnos que después de eso ya no puso atención, además aún no llegaban a los golpes, bueno no a los golpes y técnicas que ameritaran su intervención, no había escuchado ningún "rasengan" o "chidori" como para distraerse de su libro, por lo que siguieron con su pelea dando muestras de un muy buen taijutsu y alguna que otra técnica inofensiva, después de un rato se calmaron y Naruto retomó su comentario de que perfeccionaba sus técnicas.

-Pues si es verdad demuéstralo- sugirió el Uchiha.

-Claro que si, ya verán que si, de verás - dijo Uzumaki colocando sus manos en pose, moldeando su increíble chakra con extrema seriedad y concentración completa, lo cual hizo que los pelinegros pusieran mas interés y Kakashi dejara un poco el libro mirando por sobre sus hojas al jinchuuriki -¡jutsu sexy¡- exclamó con emoción, y, al aparecer los tenues y flotantes vaporcitos se esfumo la atención y créditos que sus compañeros de entrenamiento le otorgaran tan solo un segundo atrás, -hola chicos- dijo guiñando un ojo una muy guapa rubia completamente desnuda y con su cabellos en unas graciosas coletas, luciendo mas proporcionada que antes.

-Ah- Sasuke rodó los ojos – no se porque creí que seria algo interesante, pero Naruto siempre será Naruto- Sai sonrió y asintió.

Kakashi regreso su vista en el libro, admitía que la primera vez que la vio pensó que la técnica de Naruto era original y a veces hasta efectiva pero nunca con él.

-Oigan me esforcé mucho - dijo la rubia con la voz del joven perdiendo por completo el toque de sensualidad que le daba.

-Pues yo la veo como siempre- dijo Sasuke – no veo donde está el dichoso perfeccionamiento de la técnica- no terminó con sus palabras cuando la rubia se vio envuelta en una nube y en un "puff", la figura que apareció frente a sus ojos simplemente lo dejo con los ojos abiertos.

– Ne, Sasuke kun- dijo la pelirosa completamente libre de ropa y con solo unas pequeñas nubecitas de vapor cubriendo sus partes nobles – no crees que he crecido bastante – dijo con voz melosa y sensual a la vez que tomaba la mano del chico y la llevaba a uno de sus senos, el Uchiha rápidamente quito la mano de cuerpo de "Sakura".

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de la chica pensó por un momento que se trataba de la verdadera que por fin regresaba del río por lo que dejo el libro, al mirarla se sorprendió, pero al segundo siguiente supo que se trataba de Naruto.

Debían darle un poco de crédito, era verdad, habia mejorado tanto su técnica que realmente parecía la original, tanto que al principio si logro alterar a Sasuke y Sai aunque ante el criterio de Kakashi a Naruto aún se le escapaban algunos detalles en la figura de la joven ya que ella debía de lucir mucho mejor, no solo era en figura sino en otras cosas, así que aún le quedaba entrenar para que el jutsu quedara perfecto, eso le hizo cuestionarse como es que luciría la original en esas condiciones –_maldita sea- _pensó enojado al percatarse de que esa pregunta e imagen ligada a la misma le perseguirían por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad Naruto, te felicitó te quedo muy bien- dijo Sai.

-Gracias Sai- dijo cerrando un ojo verde – me eh esforzado mucho pero eh logrado muchos avances – decía Naruto aún convertido en Sakura y dando tumbos por todo el lugar.

La verdad era que la imagen era extraña, mirar a "Sakura", brincando corriendo y dando giros por todo el bosque no era extraño, lo extraño era verla hacerlo sin ninguna prenda encima.

-Hubieran visto todo lo que esto me ha costado, pero luzco linda, no Sai- dijo sensualmente, pero el rubio no obtuvo respuesta alguna ni del aludido ni en los ojos de Sasuke quien rápidamente desvió la mirada que siempre había permanecido completamente fija en la "pelirosa" - ¿qué les pasa "guapos"?- preguntó –ah ya se- dijo – lo haré aún mas interesante, la idea de este movimiento me la dio ero sennin miren pongan aten… - no pudo terminar pues sintió que su instinto de sobre vivencia le indicaba voltear hacia atrás –Sa..Sa..Sakura chan- dijo "Sakura" quien desapareció y dio paso a un completamente aterrorizado rubio.

-_Ahora si esta en graves problemas_- pensó el peligris al hojear el libro y leer de nuevo.

Y es que no era para menos, la verdadera Sakura venía tan alegre mirando el bosque, las flores y las hermosas nubes para que esta alegría ingenua se esfumara cuando llegando cerca de los chicos se encontró con una versión suya del jutsu sexy que coqueteaba con sus compañeros mientras revoloteaba con poses raras por todo el sitio, soltó el frasco de agua y por unos cuantos segundos tardo en reaccionar, completamente sonrojada, avergonzada y sobretodo enojada decidió acercarse sigilosamente para no darle tiempo de escape a su presa, hasta estar completamente cerca dejo salir toda la ira y el chakra se desato en una estampida furica que emanaba de toda su piel –NARUTO- exclamo completamente furiosa –ERES HOMBRE MUERTO-

Kakashi, Sai y Sasuke eran valientes y apreciaban a Naruto y en muchas ocasiones estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por él, pero no eran tan tontos como para intervenir en uno de los arranques de mega ira de la pelirosa, después de todo el era el portador del kyubi el demonio mas poderoso, el 9 colas, así que podría arreglárselas para no morir en manos de su compañera de equipo.

Fue justo ahí donde se le quedo completamente prohibido el uso del jutsu sexy versión Sakura, realmente a Kakashi le pareció de admiración el como a pesar de estar casi casi agonizando el ojiazul habia reunido la fuerza suficiente como para hablar y jurar que nunca pero nunca en su vida lo volvería a hacer.

Poco después de su recuperación, que fue gracias a la divina y oportuna intervención de Ino quien por azares del destino paso por ahí ya que Sakura estaba tan molesta que se negaba a atender a su amigo, Uzumaki siguió con el perfeccionamiento de la técnica pero se sintió completamente frustrado e incomprendido cuando Tsunade completamente furiosa y acompañada de las chicas que también lucían peligrosamente amenazantes también le prohibía usar el jutsu sexy versión Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Temari, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai y especificando que ni se le pasara por la mente una versión Tsunade, pues las kunoichis no desean ver copias desnudas suyas andando por toda la aldea brincando entre los tejados y corriendo por las calles, así que se limitaba su creatividad a solo la versión original del jutsu.

****Fin del flash back****

Sea lo que sea lo único que le quedo a él fue la constante pregunta y la imagen bien arraigada en sus pensamientos, además ahora se le sumaban a la imagen y cuestión de cómo luciría el jutsu sexy perfeccionado versión Sakura 2 el como luciría el jutsu sexy perfeccionado versión Sakura 1 –_demonios ese Naruto - _ el no debía pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, debía aceptar que en lo mas profundo de su ser se arrepintió de no haber destapado su sharingan y recuperar esa técnica versión Haruno –_tan temprano y ya con eso- _ se comento de nuevo y por fin terminó de cepillarse los dientes.

Salio del baño y se encontró con sus versiones terminando de desayunar –buenos días- deseo con su mano extendida, los otros dos solo dieron un mudo saludo levantando la mano y terminando de recoger y lavar los trastes usados.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dispusieron a lavarse los dientes y después de que Kakashi 1 les diera algunos cepillos que guardaba en su baño, gracias a dios siempre tenía reservas para sus continuos viajes y misiones, salieron rumbo al lugar del encuentro, no tenían mucha prisa ya que solo llevaban de retrazo poco mas de una hora cuando mucho, -_un nuevo record_- pensaron los tres completamente orgullosos de su nuevo logro.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola chicas (os), aquí el cap. 5, se que no estuvo muy gracioso ni hubo mucho romance pero me gusto, jejeje, espero y a ustedes también jajajaja.

Saben tengo nuevas ideas de otros 2 fics de esta pareja así que tal vez suba otras, esa es la buena, jeje, pero la mala es que si hago eso tendría que tardarme mas con las actualizaciones o hacer las nuevas historias tipo one shot aunque no creo que se presten para eso, ya ven como me extiendo mas de lo que originalmente quiero, además de que no son las únicas dos que tengo, ¿qué dicen ustedes?, termino estas dos y le sigo después con las otras o las intercalo, aparate tengo otro dos fic publicados y que esperan actualizarse, uno de Ouran y uno de Card Captor, así que esta un poco saturado la cosa, a parte de que los preparativos de la ceremonia no me dejan tranquila, ufff, el caso es que tiempo me falta para estar de ociosa tecleando y ventilando las ideas locas de mi cabecita, jejejeje.

Bueno pasando a los reviews:

**k2008sempai: **Hola, sempai, jeje, oye muchas gracias por tus comentarios tienes el don de que con ellos me inspiras y alientas en seguir este hermoso hobbie de escribir, gracias a seguidoras como tu es que me doy tiempo en actualizar y seguir creando mas y mas historias, sabiendo que por lo menos algunas personas las leen y no les parecen tan malas, jejeje, gracias y espero tu apoyo, como siempre.

**Hatake_Nabiki: **Hola, hola, pues si pobre Naruto y pobre Tsunade y lo que les espera, cha chan chan (mala imitación de sonido de suspenso, jeje ) el caso es que aquí está la conti., espero y te haya gustado.

**AkaneKido:** Gracias por tus comentario me ayudan mucho, de verás, jejeje, pues en respuesta de tu preguntita pues que te diré que te diré, bueno la respuesta te la daré poco a poco, paciencia amiga, jajaja, saludos.

**yuki_uchiha: **Hola, bienvenida tu y tus comentarios tanto los tuyos como los de tu inner y los de tu lado Juugo *~*, jajajajaja, espero y el cap. no te haya parecido tan flojo, que se que lo estuvo pero bueno es parte de la historia, saludos.

**Bebuchi:** Hola, gracias e aquí la conti, espero tu parecer chica.

**Str Mercury:** Hola, bueno vamos por partes, primero estoy preocupada porque siento que estas un poco distinta a la Str de siempre, jaja, se que no te conozco mucho pero así lo eh notado y la verdad estoy un poco preocupadita por eso, animo chica, segundo lo de Naruto como buen jugador, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea */~/* jejeje, creo que entre mis recuerdos lejanos si leí algo así en un capítulo pero la verdad no lo recuerdo pero bueno el caso es que bueno o malo le gano a Tsunade y gracias por corregir mis faltas n..n, y tercero estoy ansiosa por leer la continuación de tu fic, en serio, por fa lo mas pronto que puedas, y quieras súbela para alegrarme tu también el día o.n.

**Karina Natsumi: **jajaja, gracias, la verdad si estuvo gracioso el cap. 4 yo también me divertí escribiéndolo, me alegra que te guste, espero tu parecer de este cap. 5. Gracias.

**Newwarrior:** Que tal que tal, aquí la conti, espero y te parezca agradable y que con ello te aliente a darme un comentario.

**JesicaHaruzuchia:** pues si, eso parece, parece que estoy algo inspirada porque no me dejan tranquila esas vocecitas en la cabeza, jejejeje, no niña, no estoy loca, no le hagan caso a Kakashi, jejeje o.ñ

**Chio-miau: **Jajajaja, nombre no me imagino las pesadillas de Naruto, jajajajaja, saludos jajajajaja.

**Tsuki-airen: **Esto… cuantas preguntas jejejeje, bueno de Sakura 1 bueno poco a poco nos dará información, o eso espero, jajaja, la verdad es que no me eh actualizado en los experimentos que el ramen tiene en el cerebro de los pacientes, así que no puedo confirmar de que eso sea la causa de sus convulsiones, habrá que seguir investigando, jajajaja, y pues si, aún no discuten las partes de los libros, y en cuanto a tus motivos de entrenar al anbu pues creo que muchas desean eso, jejejeje, ¿por que será?, es en serio no se *..*, que alguien me expliqueeee.

**Lizeth2: **Pues que bueno que logré hacerte reír, se que este epi. no estuvo tan tan gracioso pero espero y te haya logrado gustar y me dejes tu parecer que siempre me animan tanto, saludos.

**Carisma 266: **O.o! oh oh, de eso se trataba, chihuahua!, creo que soy un poco inocente para esas cosas n.o jajajaja, ok ok, pues a ver ¿Kakashi kun quieres ir donde carisma?, Kakashi kun, esto, creo que se escondió, nah! ¬.¬ de seguro esta leyendo por ahí ya ven como es el pequeño… jajaja saludos.

**Artemisav:** Hola chica, que bueno que por fin pude darme a entender con ese título extraño de la historia , jjejejejeje, respecto a lo de los aldeanos a ver a ver que pasa y y eso de que a Kakashi le a gustado que lo llamen kun pues es verdad ya vez que suena tierno y cariñoso, la verdad es que no se mucho mucho de los subfijo(?) japoneses eh buscado sus significados pero no eh encontrado una buena fuente U.u!, si tienes información al respeto te lo agradeceré n.n., por lo que solo tengo ligeras nociones pero bueno, el caso es que si le gusta mucho, sjejejejeje, lo siento contestación larga U.ú…. agradezco tus comentarios y los espero ansiosa.

**Carmen y La_Peñu:_ ** Niñas aunque no me dejen comentario ò.ó se que la leen, jejeje, espero sus comentarios y ojala nos veamos de nuevo pronto prontito.

Bueno lectores (as) no me extiendo mas en la nota de autora, solo les mando mis sinceros agradecimientos y los aliento a dejarme su parecer esos que tanto me ayuda, saludos y espero en dios se encuentren muy bien.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Kakashi sempai y la promesa de Gai

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

&&&&&Cambios de escenarios/

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 6: Kakashi sempai y la promesa de Gai**

Un anbu debe seguir las reglas, pero de ser necesario debe romperlas o crear nuevas, es un ninja de elite, rastreador, merodeador y hasta de cierta forma traidor, traidor para con aquellos ninjas que rompen las reglas y suelen poner sus intereses ante los de Konoha, traidor de traidores, son quienes se encargan de limpiar la escoria, no importa que en el trayecto se conviertan en eso al acabar con la "amenaza" de la aldea, al finalizar con los que tal vez en alguna ocasión compartieron misiones o un simple saludo.

Por eso les son de utilidad las mascaras, les hace mas fuertes al poder ocultar sus sentimientos, deshacerse de la poca humanidad que les puede quedar, olvidándose de que son seres humanos y piadosos, eso y muchas otras cosas mas son los atributos para ser y permanecer como anbu.

Siendo un capitán o líder de un grupo de este tipo las cualidades deben de estar acentuadas y fuertemente arraigadas en la personalidad, debes de tener la suficiente visión de mantener a tu equipo unido pero a la vez la suficiente frialdad y autoridad para prescindir de ellos de ser necesario por el bien colectivo y el suficiente temple como para seguir con tu vida después de realizar todo lo anterior.

Siendo muy joven, en realidad el jounin mas joven, Kakashi Hatake decidió que tenía suficiente valor, que era lo suficientemente bueno, o estúpido, como después corregiría, como para enlistarse en las fuerzas especiales de rastreo y eliminación, y así fue, le aceptaron, eh, incluso, siguiendo su línea fue el anbu y posteriormente capitán anbu mas joven y más rápidamente ascendido en la aldea de Konoha.

Sin embargo había algo que le caracterizaba del resto de los capitanes, su famosa filosofía del trabajo en equipo, así como que en muchas misiones no permitía la baja de sus subordinados por "detalles innecesarios", sino que hacía lo posible por evitar las muertes de sus hombres, hecho extraño entre los dirigentes de estas fuerzas, pero así era el capitán Hatake, cumplía con sus misiones evitando o disminuyendo el "sacrificio" de sus subordinados.

Pero la vida de un anbu es dura, cruel y difícil, si un shinobi vive al filo de la muerte el anbu lo esta mucho mas, sinceramente muchos no llegan ni al año o meses de servicio, por su parte Kakashi ya llevaba bastante tiempo ejerciendo esta actividad, y, la verdad, lo habia echo bastante bien, sin embargo la rutina, si es que se le pude denominar de esa forma, ya le estaba cansando, debía aceptar que deseaba poder descansar mas continuamente y vivir mas su "estilo" de vida tranquila y despreocupada, oh si, tenía bastante de no recostarse a la sombra de su árbol favorito, no era cómodo leer en una roca o entre las dunas de arena de la ciudad del Kasekage o en algún otro inhóspito lugar, aunque ese no era el problema, el problema estribaba en que siempre, siempre, debía mantener su guardia, no muy difícil en realidad, solo incomodo, leer y lanzar un kunai, shurinkens u otras armas no es muy divertido y quieras o no te distrae de tu lectura, es incomodo.

En esas y otras cosas eran las que pensaba mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol en el frondoso y enorme bosque de su querida aldea, regresaba de una pesada misión en la que desafortunadamente perdió la mayoría de sus hombres, fue duro enterarse que habían sido emboscados, no había podido rescatarles a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible, eso era lo que no toleraba, la incompetencia, la impotencia, la inutilidad no solo de él sino también de sus superiores.

Todo eso le provocaba una carga más a su listado de pesos que llevaba en la espalda, poco a poco ser anbu mermaba tu alegría y temor de la vida, sentía que las atrocidades y horrores se volvían algo común, cotidiano, era incomodo y real, terriblemente real.

Siguiendo sus propios deseos la posibilidad de salir de los anbu y ser un "simple" jounin, un sensei, se volvía más y más atractiva.

Estando razonando estas cosas detuvo sus pasos para contemplar el bosque en el que se encontraba –luce..diferente- entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, estúpida y sencillamente perdido en el bosque en el que creció y se suponía movía como pez en el agua.

Era tan extraño, tratando de ubicarse siguió con sus recorridos y de pronto un chacra, débil, tenue, sencillo, se fue acercando y haciendo mas constante, le seguían, era persistente, trato de despistarle pero no podía, -si eso quieren- utilizando su control de energía logró disminuirla y pasar desapercibido, estando dispuesto a ser rígido y acabar pronto con su espía, no tenía ganas ni humor para lidiar con él.

Pero se sorprendió al mirar a una pequeña chica – _no mas de 14 años ni menos de 12-_ determinó su edad –_un gennin- _rango –_chacra normal, no heridas, no defensa-_, sonrió, demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente, demasiado rosa, no hacia falta ser tan certero, aunque no habia enemigo pequeño, las sencillas y rápidas trampas de captura funcionaron y al conversar supo que era una gennin de su aldea que al parecer le confundió con su sensei y le seguía en busca de ayuda.

Le causo gracia observar el gesto de decepción al mencionarle que el también estaba perdido, después de ello decidieron llegar al claro para ubicarse mejor, después de un rato de agradable silencio la chica comenzó a hablar, hablar y hablar -_como toda mujer_ -como era su costumbre solo contestaba con esporádicos monosílabos o ademanes, además tenía mucho en que pensar.

Por ejemplo en los diferentes y extrañamente similares chacras que sentía, pensó en todas las posibilidades, se le ocurrió que quizás era una emboscada o algún tipo de trampa, el enemigo se valdría de un genjutsu que permitiera cambiar el aspecto del bosque y de esa manera confundirle, los chacras tan similares debían ser clones, solo que había algo extraño y que no cuadraba, dos de los chacras eran muy parecidos al de su acompañante, quizás utilizada en el plan ara llevarlo a la trampa, pero lo mas intrigante es que los otros dos eran idénticos al suyo.

Estando por llegar al claro del río la pequeña le dijo su nombre, Sakura Haruno, al escucharlo la detuvo con su brazo pues sintió y escuchó como se activaban una serie de sellos explosivos, posteriormente se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al apreciar a dos versiones suyas, un niño y un adulto.

No era un genjutsu.

Por ridículo, improbable y extraño que pareciera de alguna manera viajo a otro espacio-tiempo, no era su época.

Todo era muy raro, al mirar a esas chicas tendidas en el pasto, que supuestamente y según el adulto eran su alumna, no pudo sino llegar a la conclusión de que Sakura Haruno era una persona importante en su vida ya que de alguna forma ella también estaba atrapada en esa inusitada situación.

Preguntándose todo ello de nuevo se encontraba en el bosque saltando de rama en rama pero con un peso extra, cargaba a Sakura, solo que una versión mas grande, una joven mas o menos de su edad, la chica era cálida y agradable, el aroma que desprendía era muy similar al de las flores a las cuales debía su nombre, a su juzgar era atractiva, lo que le hacia muy fácil de sobrellevar en su espalda, sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y enfocarlos en cosas mas significativas.

Sintió una mirada, giró y se encontró con su versión adulta que solo lo saludo con su ojo cerrado y comentando un "por aquí", le siguieron, después de un tiempo pudo sentir como la chica en su espalda se removía, -_está por despertar-_ de alguna extraña forma sintió como si la jovencita se le recargara mas, dio un pequeño movimiento en señal de sorpresa, pero se convenció de que solo era un movimiento involuntario al estar dormida, si eso debía ser.

Posteriormente de un breve y entretenido pleito entre los infantes donde se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía su carácter, uno muy fuerte y explosivo, siguieron su trayecto para con la hokage, Tsunade, la sannin, la mujer que estuvo a punto de matar a Jiraiya, el maestro de su sensei, al encontrarlo espiándola en una termas, al parecer aun conservaba el mismo aspecto y el mismo mal carácter.

Durante su visita con el nuevo hokage se suscitó una divertida "pelea-conversación" entre su "yo" adulto y la chica que cargará, al parecer eran muy allegados y hasta le pareció extraño que la pelirosa comentara que quería explicaciones de la conducta de su "yo", según su punto de vista el nunca daba explicaciones de sus actos, no de su vida privada,

¿Acaso había cambiado con el pasar de los años?, pero bueno lo mas primordial era que tenía ganas de leer, sin embargo no le dejaron las constantes e indignadas miradas de las féminas, miradas que contrastaban con las de comprensión, solidaridad y lastima del pequeño y el adulto –_hum…- _suspiró resignadamente al alejar su mano de su deseada lectura.

Minutos siguientes la rubia le asignó el número 2, por rango de edad sería el Hatake 2, no había de que quejarse ni nada, además de que su versión 1 ya se estaba encargando de lo necesario para externar sus dudas y comentarios al respecto y como el semblante de la mandamás era el de un terrible dolor de cabeza y poca tolerancia no era muy adecuado y seguro hablar.

No había sido sorprendente ni inusitado enterarse que seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento al que se mudó desde niño, al parecer su estilo de vida respecto a su vivienda seguía siendo igual, no extrañaría mucho su "hogar".

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al lugar donde quedaron de verse con el trío de pelirosas, como siempre llegaron un poco después de lo asignado, realmente no comprendió el porque las pelirosas los veían con tanto enojo y cómo después de su detallada explicaciones en la cual los tres shinobis expusieron el como se vieron inmiscuidos en un complot al ser presa de científicos que querían raptarles para hacerles dolorosas pruebas ya que pensaron que eran clones que por un extraño jutsu adquirían vida propia, etc., etc., el caso es que este bien fundamentado e improvisado argumento por parte de los tres no genero nada de comprensión ni otra cosa que no fuese enojo e indignación por parte de las féminas.

-¡Mentira!- gritaron al unísono las chicas 2 y 3 señalándolos con sus índices acusatorios.

-_Es impresionante como coordinaron sus ideas para la excusa-_ pensó con sorpresa la número 3 quien también estaba molesta.

Escucho una serie de reclamos respecto a sus hábitos y cuestionable puntualidad y posteriormente de escuchar el "porque siempre tengo que ser yo quien le espere como idiota horas y horas hasta que se le de la gana venir y bla bla bla" de las pelirosas. Obviamente que después llegó una larga sesión de reclamos por parte de la chunnin que eran evadidos o simplemente contestados con un asentimiento o negación de la cabeza por parte del adulto, con ello se dio cuenta de que su alumna no le tenía ni respeto ni tolerancia, pero lo mas extraño es que la falta de estas dos importantísimas y sobre valoradas cosas al parecer disminuyeron con los años ya que el Kakashi de la época en la que se encontraba trataba de apaciguar y hasta contentar los ánimos de su supuesta alumna, o debía realmente apreciarle, apreciarle de una manera muy intrigante, o, definitivamente la chica tenía cierta cualidad que hacia mejor no hacerle enojar, tendría que descubrirlo.

Por su parte los pequeños seguían con sus rencillas, era obvio que la pequeña Sakura era bastante rencorosa ya que aún no perdonaba a su yo pequeño, a quien, al parecer, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ganarse el dichoso perdón, sino al contrario su supuesta indiferencia y tranquilidad abría una brecha mas grande para lograr redimirse ante los verdes ojos de la niña.

Él y la mujer permanecían silenciosos en espera del dictamen de marcharse para con la hokage, periodo en el cual pudo notar las constantes y curiosas miradas que la pelirosa 1 le daba a él y a sus otros "yo".

Consecutivamente se dirigieron a la oficina de la quinta, durante su segunda visita ante la godaime se les asignaron misiones que supuestamente estaban encaminadas en la investigación de los casos mas allegados a su situación así como los jutsus posiblemente involucrados.

Sin embargo para su parecer todo eso se trataba solo de trucos de la quinta para ponerlos a trabajar en misiones importantes y sacarles el jugo suficiente para sus propios intereses.

Y la verdad no estaba errado, después de estar pensando y repensando la situación, Tsunade no encontraba nada que la pudiera orientar, y, entre los lados positivos de todo el embrollo encontró un punto sumamente interesante y favorable, podía disponer de excelentes elementos, como Kakashi y Sakura, al doble o al triple de cómo normalmente lo hacía, al darse cuenta de ello una enorme sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y la alegría de todas la posibilidades que tendría para resolver misiones muy confidenciales y de alto rango era palpable en el brillo de sus ojos.

Además de con la asignación de misiones, perdón, de "investigaciones" lograría mantenerlos a ralla, ocupados, y de esa forma ganar tiempo en lo que ideaba otra estrategia ante la inusitada situación. Otro de sus argumentos fue que de esta manera evitaría el posible daño cerebral y las convulsiones provocadas en las débiles mentes, como la de Naruto, en sus shinobis y aldeanos ya que al estar de misión no les verían, y otra sarta de oraciones con las cuales disfrazaba el hecho de que solo quería explotarles al máximo.

Por su puesto que el no creyó en la certeza y completa veracidad de las palabras de la rubia, y, al parecer, la mirada de incredulidad disfrazada de despreocupación en los ojos de sus otros "yo" le constataban que ellos tampoco confiaban mucho en las buenas intenciones de la hokage, pero no era el caso de la Sakuras 2 y 3, aprentemente se habían tragado todo el discurso, no siendo así para la número 1 quien ya tenía bastante experiencia en las actitudes de su maestra.

-_Por lo menos con esto no perderé la costumbre-_ pensó al saltar al tercer tejado.

-Esto.. Kakashi sempai- Sakura 2 junto el entrecejo al no obtener por segunda ocasión respuesta, carraspeo un poco pero de nuevo nada –Kakashi sempai-

-Hum…- contestó girando un poco el rostro.

-_Ay… esa mascara…-_ la pelirosa sintió un escalofrió cuando el hombre giro un poco el rostro que era cubierto por la mascara de gato – quería disculparme – se llevó una mano a la cabeza – por mi culpa nos quedamos rezagados-

-… Es verdad.. – la flor de cerezo por poco se cae - …pero no te preocupes, no creo que esto merme mucho la misión además es importante-

Haruno sonrió y estaba completamente segura de que el estaba sonriendo cerrando su ojo libre, - ya casi llegamos- suspiró, de por si era difícil imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de su sensei, como si no fuese suficiente luchar para obtener información de su único ojo visible y apático como para que ahora ni siquiera eso pudiera ver para lograr orientarse en todo el misterio que la mente de Hatake era.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordar como su exsensei, asignado como líder de todos, formó tres equipos para lograr obtener los pergaminos de una forma mas rápida, realmente se emocionó hasta los nervios y hasta ilusionó al imaginarse sola en una misión de alto rango donde solo compartiría créditos con él, pero oh sorpresa, el mayor designo que el equipo uno estaría formado por él y Sakura san, el equipo dos por ella y el anbu y el 3 por los dos infantes que eran los mas inconformes, bueno la que se quejaba era Sakura chan alegando que ella no compartiría misión con el enano.

***Flash back***

-No es justo Kakashi sensei, el no puede ser el líder de mi equipo – dijo la pequeña mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al Hatake 3 señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Hum…- Kakashi 1 suspiró y estaba por dar su argumento cuando la gennin la interrumpió.

-Además si ambos somos gennin no es un equipo balanceado, mejor asígneme con Kakashi sempai – la pelirosa 3 junto ambas manos y miró con ojos soñadores al anbu quién solo cerró el ojo nervioso y divertido.

-Esto…- Hatake 1 se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente al recordar que Sakura solía poner ese gesto cuando hablaba de Sasuke en las primeras misiones del equipo 7.

-_Oh por dios que vergüenza, nunca me había dado cuenta que lucia así…-_ pensó con pena la pelirosa 2 al mirar a su yo pasado tan entusiasmada y tan poco sutil en referencia a sus predilecciones, a la pelirosa 1 solo le salió una gota en la cabeza y el pequeño optó por permanecer como siempre, indiferente.

-Hum… - dijo el mayor – Sakura ...lo siento pero el será el encargado de tu equipo-

-Pero si es un enano, no puede ser mi jefe de equipo-

-Kakashi – dijo el portador del sharingan 1 pensando que hablar de si mismo en tercera persona era bastante extraño – esta perfectamente capacitado para serlo, es un jounin-

-¡¿Qué, qué?- cuestionaron sorprendidas las ojiverdes 2 y 3, Hatake 1 y 2 sonrieron ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

-Kakashi kun – dijo la chunnin – ¿eres un jounin?- el aludido solo asintió -_que vergüenza ni siquiera yo que soy mayor eh podido subir de rango _– pensó con una aire de depresión –_Kakashi sensei de verdad que es genial –_ pensó mirando a su sensei.

_-__Kya!...no me digas que acaso te quedaba alguna duda-_ante el comentario de su inner la chica solo se sonrojo y optó por no comentar mas.

-_Cielos es humillante, a mi edad mi sensei ya era un ninja de elite, yo ni siquiera soy chunnin - _ debía admitir que la noticia le pareció sorprendente –_Kya! es increíble-_

Sakura 3 estaba por aceptarlo como su líder cuando el peligris 3 le miró con alarde, superioridad y presunción –puedes llamarme sama, san, o si prefieres sempai-

_-Maldito enano presumido –_ entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos – me gusta mas "enano" – contesto mirándolo de pies a cabeza – te va mejor- el cinismo se hizo mas notorio con su sonrisa.

-Pues te guste o no este "enano" es tu jefe, así que no te queda de otra mas que obedecerme en todo… p l a n i t a- agregó con su voz tranquila diciendo letra por letra.

-Argggggggg- definitivamente eliminar a su "líder" era demasiado atractivo como para ignorarlo.

-Escuchen bien – agregó el Hatake 1 interponiéndose entre los infantes y después de un largo suspiró dijo – está es su misión – agradeció tener experiencia en esos casos –_gracias Sasuke, gracias Naruto- _

El peligris comenzó a informarles de cada una de las misiones y ultimando los detalles de sus reuniones para después de las mismas – será mejor que cada equipo se ponga de acuerdo en los detalles-

Siguiendo los consejos de su capitán los tres grupos se unieron y comenzaron a plantearse una mini estrategia basada en la original otorgada por el Hatake 1.

Sakura 2 estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos por lo que no escuchaba las recomendaciones y tácticas que el anbu le daba, solo asentía de vez en cuando para aparentar la concentración que no tenía, al parecer no era la única inconforme con la designación de equipos, la mirada frustrada, enojada e incomoda de su yo pasado le constataba que no era la más molesta al respecto, pero mientras que la razón de Sakura chan era la falta de empatía y el dolor en su parte trasera, que por cierto ya no sentía y exageraba, ella estaba un poco desilusionada por no haber podido compartir la misión con su exsensei, realmente se había planteado varios sucesos y su imaginación era muy buena para esas cosas, sin embargo al escucharlo mencionar a Sakura san como su compañera esas "visiones" se esfumaron tan rapido como llegaron, asintió una vez mas y miró a su exsensei charlar con su yo futuro, suspiró y un dejo entre desilusión y disgusto se reflejo en sus facciones.

El anbu suspiró, siempre estuvo al tanto de la falta de atención de la chica, primero pensó que era por la misión o por la situación en la que se encontraban pero al notar como miraba a su yo futuro y a la jounin un extraño pensamiento le llevó a razonar sobre la tristeza de su compañera –_ella…no eso sería muy extraño…pero –_ miro a su compañera y esta solo suspiró descontenta –la misión del equipo 1 es la mas riesgosa, Sakura san será de gran ayuda –

Sakura pestaño asimilando lo que el anbu le habia dicho, le miró y este solo sonrió cerrando su ojo, ella correspondió de igual manera sintiendo como si las palabras del chico le ayudaran con sus sentimientos y le disminuyeran un poco esos celos que le daban cada vez les veía juntos.

-Creo que sería mas fácil si tuviésemos una leve idea de cómo luce la zona – mencionó el anbu con su mano en el mentón.

-¡Ah! – la chica exclamó contenta – hace poco Sai me entrego unos planos que dibujó en una misión que hizo precisamente allí –

-¿Y los traes?- cuestionó el rastreador.

-Hum…no- dijo con desganó – pero podemos ir por ellos a mi departamento-

-Nos retrazaremos respecto a los otros – Sakura 2 asintió – pero es mejor ir por ellos, solo para estar mas seguros - argumentó el anbu.

La pelirosa asintió y después de comentarlo con los otros estos solo asintieron – será mejor que no se distraigan mucho – dijo el mayor con un tono tranquilo pero que al anbu y al pequeño les pareció extraño - y nos den alcance pronto- agregó con un tono más normal al suyo al notar las miradas de sus yo.

Después de eso los equipos 1 y 3 se marcharon y ellos se dirigieron al departamento.

*** Fin Flash back***

-Pase- el anbu se internó en la sala, bajó el gorro y colocó hacia arriba la máscara de gato – en un momento regreso, póngase cómodo si gusta algo de beber no dude en tomarlo – el asintió y la pelirosa se dispuso a buscar los dichosos planos.

-_Es un bonito lugar –_ pensó escudriñando con detalle el sitio, su buen y desarrollado olfato detecto una agradable fragancia en el lugar, sin duda alguna todo el departamento exhalaba lo que normalmente suele decirse como "toque femenino" –_es agradable-_ sin mucho que hacer se dispuso a ver los recuerdos de la chica que exhibía.

Las fotos donde pudo reconocerse en su versión adulta le llamaron poderosamente la atención, sonrió, al parecer había adquirido la misma costumbre de su sensei al tomarse una foto con sus alumnos.

–_Interesante- _ opinó al ver el retrato y reafirmar sus sospechas al compararlo con el otro a su costado, en ambos el rubio era muy similar a Minato sensei y el otro alumno sin duda era un Uchiha, clan prácticamente extinto, ahora comprendía el por qué les había aceptado, la pelirosa era quien no le atraía sospechas ni nada, por lo que dedujo que era simplemente un miembro de su equipo, sin embargo había algo en él y en sus otros yo que le hacían tener la impresión de que su futura alumna era muy importante.

-Aquí están-

La ojiverde salió triunfante y alegre extendió los planos en la mesita de estar, el anbu abrió ambos ojos y después de lo que a Sakura le parecieron 5 segundos dobló el papel y se lo entregó.

-Listo – dijo- será mejor irnos – se incorporó y le extendió el rollo – en el camino ultimamos los detalles-.

Sakura pestaño sorprendida, tomó y enroscó los papeles pensando que sería conveniente llevarlos a la misión solo por si habia necesidad de checarlos de nuevo.

-Ya no es necesario llevarlos, solo te harán peso extra-

-Pe..pero, ¿cómo es qué?- se cuestionó.

-Mi sharingan- respondió con sencillez señalando el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Oh!- exclamo sorprendida – entonces vayamos – opinó con diversión al percatarse que mas habia tardado en encontrarlos que Kakashi memorizarlos.

–_Kya! éste también es fantástico, sempai no se queda atrás…_

_-Inner quieres calmarte-_ pensó con una gota en la cabeza pues en ese momento el hombre se colocó el gorro y la mascara y le hacia un ademán para salir al abrirle la puerta.

-_Vamos no lo niegues, es caballeroso, huele bien, como nuestro sensei y con ese uniforme, grr-_

-_Que bueno que no hago mucho caso de tus ocurrencias extrañas-_

_-Si lo hicieras nos ahorraríamos muchos problemillas-_

_-¿Ahorrar?, permíteme que me ría-_

_-__Si, ríete –_dijo con sarcasmo-_ pero sabes que tengo razón__-_

_-Hum…-_

Al anbu le causaba gracia ver como la chica hacia gestos extraños como los que uno hace al hablar con otra persona, además de que en ocasiones se sonrojaba, era extraña, tal vez estaba loca, pero admitía que era agradable.

Estando a la mitad de la calle y apunto de saltar al próximo tejado un chacra familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto, le impidió el paso dejando a la vista una nube de humo –_no por favor…- _ pensó con pesimismo y con pocas esperanzas de estar erróneo en su deducciones, esperanzas que terminaron por irse por el caño al ver una silueta verde y un dedo acusador frente a la altura de sus ojos.

Por su parte la pelirosa estaba tan ensimismada que al ver y escuchar al recién llegado un grito de sorpresa y horror se ahogo en su boca, afortunadamente, pero aún así no pudo disimularlos en sus ojos.

-Mi eterno rival…-

***Flash Back***

La bestia verde de Konoha caminaba con su pose de chico guai por las calles y avenidas de la aldea, saludando con su deslumbrante y encantadora sonrisa a las transeúntes que tenía la fortuna de encontrarle.

Justo al doblar en la décima esquina sintió el chacra perteneciente a su escurridizo y apático rival, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y el brillo conmovedor se dejo ver en sus orbes negras.

-¡SI, una gran oportunidad en este dichoso día! – exclamó fervorosamente asustando a las féminas que estaban a su costado.

Un fuerte sonido se dejo escuchar, el sonido de un golpe -¡idiota!- dijo una bella castaña con tono enojado ya unos pasos delante del shinobi.

-Discúlpeme señorita no quise – se disculpó sobándose la mejilla al sentir como su hipótesis de que las mujeres de Konoha son las mas asustadizas y quienes dan cachetadas mas fuertes sumaba un punto mas.

Pero la llama de su juventud ardía con pasión –no dejaré que estos simples obstáculos retrasen la hora del encuentro con mi rival- fue así como realizó su jutsu y se traslado al punto de origen del chacra de Kakashi.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-¿Gai sensei acaso está loco?, casi me da un infarto- pero los reclamos de la kunoichi no llegaban a los oídos del jounin, él se encontraba totalmente consternado al darse cuenta de que habia confundido a su rival con un anbu, ¿cómo era posible cometer semejante error?.

-¿Gai sensei?- preguntó con preocupación al notar que el experto en taijutsu estaba en shock.

-¡Tu! – por fin logró salir de su impresión señalándolo con el dedo -¿cómo es posible que portes el chacra de mi acérrimo enemigo? – comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo dando vueltas alrededor de él - responde impostor-.

-_Ay no…no puede ser, al parecer sufriré de este mal por mucho tiempo...-_suspiró-_ que mala suerte- _

-Este…- la pelirosa recordó las palabras de su mentora y agradeció a todos los cielos el hecho de que los anbu usaran esa mascara tan terrorífica – lo siento Gai sensei pero estamos de misión – al decir estas cosas el mayor desvió su mirada del rastreador quien en el instante aprovecho para saltar al tejado tan rápido que no dio tiempo para reaccionar, hizo un ademán con la cabeza de "vamos" y saltó al siguiente tejado – lo siento – dijo la ojijade al aprovechar como el maestro de Lee no le miraba y lograr escabullirse al tejado vecino – misión urgente, ya sabe…- brincó al otro tejado –gusto en verlo- dijo en una lejana y tenue voz.

-Hum…- el shinobi de mallas verdes entrecerró los ojos y junto sus no tan lejanas cejas, ¿acaso era posible que él hubiese cometido un error tan grande como para confundir de esa forma a su eterno rival?, ¿sería la edad que ya le estaba pasando la factura?, no, definitivamente no, no era tan viejo y a parte de eso el lejano y cada vez menos perceptible chacra aún era muy similar al de Hatake, no podía estar equivocado, pero el era un anbu, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Kakashi no respetas nuestra rivalidad y amistad – las lágrimas cayendo en cascadas llenaron sus mejillas al llegar a la conclusión de que de alguna manera habia logrado reinstalarse en las fuerzas especiales de eliminación, sin avisarle, sin pedirle su punto de vista, su parecer y su aprobación, ¿acaso el fuerte vinculo establecido durante tantos años se estaba debilitando tanto como para no enterarse de cosas tan importantes en la vida del peligris?.

–_Pero…, estaba con Sakura, y salían de su departamento…hum.. ella lucía nerviosa- _ las lágrimas dejaron de descender por unos instantes y los ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos – maldito Kakashi – una sonrisa extraña y cómplice se dejo ver en sus labios, cerró sus ojos y alzando su brazo derecho apuño la mano –¡es esplendoroso, conmovedor! – sus ojos brillaron y el chacra comenzó a emanar formando llamaradas reflejadas en sus orbes negras – ¡un maravilloso plan…yo les ayudaré, es una promesa! –

Las lágrimas de nuevo hicieron su aparición pero esta vez no eran por la decepción sino impulsadas por la emoción y la alegría que le daba el echo de haber descubierto el apasionante plan de dos amantes, -dios mío ¿por qué no entienden su amor? – se llevó una mano al codo y comenzó a llorar cual Magdalena al compadecer a los juzgados por la sociedad y que tenían que esconder su amor con planes, estrategias y disfraces.

– ¡Oh pero no se preocupen, haré lo posible por ayudarlos, si, haré que la llama de sus corazones sea respetada y protegida por sobre todo!, ¡LO HARÉ MI ETERNO RIVAL!- grito a todo pulmón presa del enorme sentimiento que le embargaba y llenaba el pecho.

-¡Idiota!- grito una pelirroja al dar una cacheta por el susto recibido.

-Lo siento señorita- de nuevo Gai se sobaba la mejilla, el destino era cruel, pero aun así no se daría por vencido, Kakashi debía de sufrir mucho mas, ese dolor no era nada comparado con el echo de sufrir por un amor prohibido y no ser capaz de demostrarlo por los prejuicios.

Le ayudaría, ayudaría a su acérrimo enemigo en la lucha por su apasionante historia de amor, – ¡es una promesa mi eterno rival! - y a pesar de ser juzgado como loco al hablar solo finalizó con su pose mostrando su dedo pulgar y sonrisa deslumbrante.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola lectores, jeje, si se lo que me van a decir, me tardé mucho, jeje u.u!, es que bueno… mejor ya no diré nada, me vuelvo puras excusas, jeje.

Bueno chicos espero y este cap. le haya gustado, se que quizás estén molestos o no les gustó tanto porque en ellas hice una especie de resumen de los cap. anteriores y no hubo mucho avance, lo se, pero es que me pareció importante ahondar mas en el personaje anbu del fic, quien hasta este entonces habia permanecido bastante callado y ajeno a todo, espero que con esto ya nos demos un poquito mas a la idea de lo que siente y piensa, también me hace falta detallar mas la situación de Sakura 1, chan chan (sonidos de suspenso), la tan esperada visión de las cosas, a ver si en el sig. cap. ahondo mas en sus recuerdos, hum.. no prometo mucho porque la historia tal vez aun no me deje hacerlo, pero haré el esfuerzo.

Bueno después de tanto bla bla bla, responderemos los reviews que tanto me ayudan, por fa, dejen su parecer, su critica, sus consejos todos me ayudan mucho al desarrollo de la trama, son una especie de gui, de verás!, jajaja:

**Yuki_uchiha: **Esto… segura de que puedo salir fuera de la seguridad de esta pared, segura que tu inner no planea nada raro…, ok tendré valor,… listo salí… hum, gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder seguir leyéndolos y no recibir ningún atentado en mi contra, jejeje n.ñ, remuérdale a tu "yo" interno que si me hace algo ya después no leerá las continuaciones del fic, jejeje.

**Hatake Nabiki:** Jejeje, si es un perver de lo peor, jejjee, según el se excusa en las "circunstancias", pero bueno asi lo queremos, espero y este cap. te haya gustado.

**Carisma 266:** Si hombres, muy extraños, pero que les hacemos, con respeto a Kakashi kun no se porque se escondía ya sabes como son los púberes, respecto al anbu, pues de ese si creo que podrás echar suerte, creo que no se quejaría mucho ni nada, jajajaja, pero creo que no habrá mucho que no sepa n/./ñ, espero tu parecer, saludos.

**New Warrior: **Este, gracias, jeje, me da un poco de pena porque para mi parecer este cap. no estuvo muy gracioso ni interesante, pero espero y te guste.

**K2008sempai: **gracias por el apoyo, en serio que es de gran ayuda, espero y este episodio haya sido de tu agrado y te ayudara a pasar un rato agradable. Espero contar con tu puntual y constante comentario.

**Str mercury: **Me da gusto que el fic logre distraerte un poco, perdona haber hecho que te atragantaras esa no es la intención ni nada, jejeje n.n, ok, no entendí lo de los dientes?, en serio no entendí u/./u, bueno después de esta vergonzosa confesión te digo que no te preocupes con lo del fic yo estoy ansiosa por leer tu historia pero valen la pena la espera, vaya que si, jajajaja, cuídate mucho y trata de seguir mas el espíritu de nuestro Gai sensei, claro no mucho porque sería extraño, pero bueno.

**Shado0wEmerald**** :** Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo necesario para leer esta hirstoria, de verdad que es un gusto para mi que lo haga y que se tome la molestia de dejar un comentario, muchísimas gracias por ello, espero y este cap. le haya gustado y me deje su parecer, gracias.

**Nicki: **Hola!, gracias por leer y comentar, jejeje n.n, pues por lo de Kakashi del futuro, hum, poco a poco descifráremos lo que esconde la Sakura 1, así que paciencia, paciencia. Muchas gracias.

**Tsuki-airen:** Esto, si muchas preguntas, espero resolverlas todas, jaja n/./n y que sean muy bien contestadas y te dejen satisfecha, solo dame un poco de tiempecito, sale, jejeje, si Naruto no suele medir las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones, jejeje.

**Mara Osaka: **Hola!, bienvenida sea a este fic donde su participación es de suma importancia en el desarrollo del mismo, gracias, yo espero lo mismo, que la inspiración no se vaya!, jajajaja, gracias.

**Eleos Argetum:** Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo, en cuanto al cerebro de Naruto yo creo que si se recuperará, ya ve que gracias al Kyubi sana bastante rapido, jajaja, saludos hasta el siguiente y espero y este cap. le haya gustado, se que me falto mucho pero bueno, que le he de hacer, espero mejorar en el siguiente.

Chicas estoy feliz!, mi novio por fin, por fin llegó, después de **4** meses de larga y extenuante ausencia, regresó!, estoy feliz, feliz y tremendamente ocupada con los preparativos de mi boda, deséenme suerte y denme tiempo para las actualizaciones, no se me asusten si tardo mas, si mas, de lo normal entre ellas, tengo las firmes intenciones de terminar mis historias, y espero en dios que así sea, sin mas me despido enviándoles un abrazo y que dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Equipos diversos, misiones diversas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

_Cambios de escenarios_

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

** CAPÍTULO 7: Equipos diversos y misiones diversas**

Por más que pensaba y repensaba la situación simplemente no se convencía del todo, había algo extraño y turbio, algo que no le dejaba oler con mayor gusto el aroma de su tazón de ramen, entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos al pensar de nuevo en el argumento de la quinta.

Según lo que recordaba despertó cuando Shizune le diera un bebedizo extremadamente amargo y horrendo que pensó que con solo olerlo era suficiente para despertarse de un coma de un año, dejando de lado el espantoso aroma y sabor de la sustancia prosiguió a abrir sus ojos completamente y buscar con decisión la perturbadora imagen que recordaba, pero solo encontró a la pelinegro con la botella en la mano y a la vieja con una mano en la cintura a la vez que lo veía sin emoción alguna, después la vieja le reclamo el entrar tan impropiamente en su oficina, donde por cierto le dio el presupuesto que debía cubrir por la reparación en la puerta y donde se le había descontado del pago de la deuda que ella tenía, sin embargo estaba tan ocupado y sorprendiendo buscando a los 6 shinobis que no se percato que la quinta se había aprovechado aumentando considerablemente el valor de la reparación, y, por tanto, disminuyendo en mucho la deuda.

El caso es que después de decir lo que probablemente, énfasis en probablemente, miró, 3 Kakashis y 3 Sakuras, Tsunade simplemente dio una media sonrisa incrédula, no pudo ver la cara de Shizune pues estaba de espaldas acomodando los brebajes, le dijo que no sabía de donde había sacado tales locuras, que solo había entrado de esa manera tan tan irrespetuosa y que ella estaba de tan mal humor que lo recibió con un golpe en la cara que le hizo desmayar, que admitía que se le había pasado la mano pero que no tentará su suerte con repetirlo, pero el siguió y siguió insistiendo e insistiendo en la visión de ver a Kakashi sensei en triple, de casi su edad vestido de anbu y de un niño de unos 12 años además de ver a Sakura acompañada por una adulta, que por cierto estaba muy guapa, y a aquella Sakura que le despidiera al irse a entrenar con el ermitaño pervertido, la quinta solo seguía con su mano en la mejilla balanceándose en la silla y sonriendo le dijo que esas "ilusiones" debieron ser propiciadas por comer tanto ramen y que quizás estuviera en mal estado, que debía variar su alimentación y otro montón de argumentos que sonaban bastantes validos y convincentes, sobretodo el de recibir un golpe en la cara por entrenar de esa forma, ya que en varias ocasiones le había pasado.

Sin embargo había algo raro, después de todo había recibido mucho golpes con fuerza mas allá de lo normal por parte de la quinta y de Sakura, y nunca, nunca, le había provocado alucinaciones, bueno no en las cuales se apreciaran de esa manera a su sensei y Sakura, lo del ramen estaba descartado, no porque no fuese probable que hubiera comido una sopa instantánea caducada, porque lo había hecho, sino porque no podía ponerse la penitencia de dejar de comer su preciado y amado platillo preferido, no importase que le pasaran cosas tan extrañas, el caso es que todo eso era demasiado inusual, mucho, sobretodo el hecho de que la godaime le había renovado sus vales de Ichiraku y pagado el restante de la deuda sin demora y sin comentarios molestos, como si quisiera que se fuera de su oficina cuanto antes.

-Na..Naruto kun- Hinata estaba preocupada su novio no había devorado la comida con la agilidad que le caracterizaba – ¿Naruto kun?- le llamó preocupada, definitivamente algo andaba raro en el rubio.

-Hum- el ojiazul pareció despertar -¿qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó ante la mirada acongojada de la chica.

-Es que no has probado tu comida, se va a enfriar- menciono con timidez a la vez que señalaba el plato.

-Oh, es cierto – con rapidez tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer de la forma en que le caracterizaba pensando que nada del mundo, ni el mas grande de los misterios, le quitaría la probabilidad de comer su delicioso, exquisito y sobreestimado ramen, Hinata sonrió y regreso a degustar el platillo.

-Hinata, Naruto, hola-

-Hoja sesas enfresfadas, Fai fenfei- saludo el rubio sin la mínima muestra de modales a la vez que se tomaba el caldo de la sopa.

-Hola Lee, Gai sensei- saludo la ojiperla al observar como Rock se sentaba a su lado, quedando en medio de él y su novio.

Por su parte la bestia verde de Konoha se sentó a un costado de su alumno y pidieron una orden sencilla, ante los escrupulosos ojos de Hinata y Lee Maito lucia un poco mas callado de lo normal, como cuando planeaba una estrategia en una misión, fue así como Lee estaba sumamente emocionado y comprobó su admiración ante su mentor por el hecho de que éste analizaba las situaciones de misiones aún en la comida.

Después de un rato de comer y de charlar, Hinata y Lee se dieron cuenta de que extrañamente tanto Maito como Uzumaki lucían tranquilos y pensativos, como recordando cosas, eso era demasiado fuera de lo común dado que ambos eran muy hiperactivos y no permanecían quietos durante tanto tiempo.

Estando tan sumidos en sus pensamientos respecto a la situaciones vividas, donde una pelirosa y un peligris eran los principales motivos de los cuales preocuparse, llegaron a la resolución de que necesitaban hablarles cara a cara para platicar y aclarar las cosas.

-¡Si, necesito verlos!- exclamaron a viva voz y al unísono Gai y Naruto incorporándose con la mano apuñada provocando en los pelinegros un ligero estremecimiento debido al susto.

Gai y Naruto se observaron al percatarse de que ambos habían hablado al unísono y dicho la misma oración, sin darse cuenta de que los de el medio, Lee y Hinata, seguían con una mano en el pecho y respirando forzadamente ante el terrible sobresalto que ambos le provocaran con tan repentina e inesperada reacción.

Durante unos breves segundos las miradas de la bestia verde y el jinchuuriki se entrecerraron al encontrarse, como cuando se retan dos vaqueros, fue en esos breves segundos cuando sus pensamientos se sumaron llegándoles la repentina sensación de tener un motivo en común.

-¿A quienes?- preguntaron en coro de nuevo.

Hinata y Lee parecieron recuperarse un poco puesto que les miraron desde la barra de Ichiraku encontrándoles muy serios y concentrados en sus cuestionamientos.

-Hatake Kakashi y…– dijo Maito provocando que Naruto cerrara sus ojos mas seriamente

-….Haruno Sakura- complemento Naruto provocando que Gai sostuviera su semblante serio a la vez que cerraba sus ojos asintiendo y, a la vez, una gota acompañada por innumerables preguntitas en Lee y Hinata al no tener ni las mínima idea de los que sus acompañantes hablaban.

-Así que tú también les buscas- dedujo Gai, el rubio asintió –_ ¿acaso el también se ha dado cuenta?-_ se cuestionó.

-Tengo algo que preguntarles- habló seriamente el ojiazul – tengo tiempo buscándoles pero parece que Tsunade sama les ha asignado muchas misiones-

-Si, es verdad…_seguramente es una estrategia para permanecer juntos, tal vez así engañen a la quinta para poder tener un tiempo a solas…-_ las lágrimas estaban a punto de llegar a sus ojos y su puño ya estaba preparado para recibirles para realizar su clásica y famosa pose.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, con ambos- Naruto lucía tan centrado que Lee y Hinata solo permanecieron serenos escuchando, por su parte Maito al escucharle se olvido por un instante de su pose.

-¿Acaso tu también?- le señalo dramáticamente con un dedo acusador, si la ojiperla y el ojinegro no se agachan les hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza –¿cómo es posible, su propio alumno, compañero de equipo, amigo, ¡juzgándoles! – el dedo acusador desapareció tras el puño y sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron en lágrimas – ¿por qué, oh dios por qué? -

Ahora no solo los pelinegros estaban con sus ojos como platos, confundidos, sino también Uzumaki –¿juzgándoles? Gai sensei – llamo Naruto relajando su semblante y llevándose una mano a la nuca, Hyuga y Rock miraron al rubio – no entiendo, ¿de qué habla?-

-Entonces aún no lo sabes ¿eh?- respondió desapareciendo por arte de magia el llanto, al parecer Lee y Hinata estaban atrapados en la conversación que giraban sus rostros de un lado a otro dependiendo del que hablará.

-Hum, creo que no…- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos –hum, ¿saber, saber qué?- abrio los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que Gai ya no estaba lo que le provocó una gota en la cabeza, Lee y Hinata con toda la seriedad del mundo señalaron hacia la calle, el rubio giro y miró como la bestia verde colocaba su brazo en las pequeñas telas que cubrían del sol a los comensales del puesto -¡Gai sensei! – grito como niño pequeño haciendo berrinche clocando sus puños a la altura de sus muslos- ¡¿saber qué?, - pero el pelinegro no contestaba- ¡no me deje así, Gai sensei!- ahora movía los brazos a todos lados, provocando de nuevo que la kunoichi y el experto en taijutsu se agacharan para cubrirse.

El ahora misterioso hombre giro un poco el rostro y abrio sus ojos que resplandecieron con los rayos del sol causando el asombro en los tres shinobis, después sonrió provocando el clásico resplandor de su blanca dentadura –vengan- ordenó con el tono de quien sabe el lugar secreto de un tesoro escondido.

Sin pensarlo un segundo el rubio salio como suele decirse "como alma que lleva el diablo" dejando solo una estela de polvo tras sus pasos, después de dejar de toser los pelinegros se miraron entre si, asintieron y siguieron los pasos de los shinobis.

-¿Cómo estuvo el….- el dueño de Ichiraku salió de la cocineta – ¿y ahora quien me va a pagar?- menciono al ver como el puesto estaba solo y con unas cuantas partículas de polvo en el ambiente.

Gai caminaba con aire de sabio por las calles de la aldea, al parecer el ser perseguido por Uzumaki Naruto dando vueltas a su alrededor a la vez que subía y bajaba los brazos gritando "¿saber qué..saber qué?" no le inmutaba lo mas mínimo.

Por su parte Rock Lee y Hinata Hyuga permanecían separados un poco del dueto, esperando ante la resolución de Gai ya que se dieron cuanta de que no hablaría frente a mucha gente, al parecer lo que les diría sería algo sumamente secreto e importante ya que les llevaba a un lugar solitario, sin embargo el ninja numero uno en dar sorpresas no habia razonado estas cosas ya que no dejaba espacio entre un "saber que" y otro.

Llegaron hasta un parque donde solo se escudaban las cuestiones del ojiazul, Gai paro en seco y cruzado de brazos y con actitud solemne dijo –Naruto- Hinata y Lee se detuvieron al instante ansiosos por saber lo que diría el mayor, Naruto tardo un poco en reaccionar ante las palabras del rival de su exsensei, pero una vez que se dio cuenta se detuvo, asintió seriamente indicando que podía continuar – ¡qué energía!- dijo levantando su brazo y mostrando su pulgar - tu llama de la juventud arde intensamente, te felicito – dijo con sinceridad ante la muestra de entusiasmo e interés del rubio desde que salieran del restaurante, pero los chicos habían esperado tan ansiosamente que realmente no se esperaban esa declaración haciendo que los pelinegros tuvieran una gota y el rubio cayera estilo anime.

-Gra..gracias Gai sensei- dijo con respeto desde el suelo –pero- se incorporó rápidamente –dígame ¿saber qué? – repitió nuevamente.

-Hum- Gai adquirió una pose sumamente seria cosa que provoco mas la curiosidad de los jóvenes – los traje hasta acá porque lo que les diré es algo sumamente delicado – los shinobis asintieron muertos de curiosidad – es primordial que me den su palabra de que mantendrán esto en secreto y que me ayudaran en mis fines – dijo con su famoso dedo acusador señalando a los shinobis quienes asentían mecánicamente y en coordinación perfecta –bien…verán…-

Una corriente de viento paso meciendo los cabellos de los cuatro shinobis, los tres mas jóvenes tenían los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los sollozos sinceros del alma pura y apasionada de Maito Gai a quien de sus ojos las lágrimas caían como cascadas por la emotiva historia de amor de la cual tuvo la dicha de ser participe, pero sus sollozos fueron acompañados por otros.

-¡Oh pero que injustos!, ¡por que la vida tiene que ser tan dura para dos enamorados! ¡el amor no tiene edad!–Lee imitaba a la perfección a su maestro –Gai sensei – dijo mirando a su maestro –yo también pondré de mi parte, siempre me ha gustado Sakura san pero siempre he sabido que no me corresponde, me sacrificaré y en prueba de mi gran afecto por ella y por Kakashi sensei les ayudaré a lograr que la flor de su amor florezca- declaró sumamente conmovido y sincero.

-¡Oh Lee así se habla! – exclamó con lágrimas.

-¡Gai sensei!-

-¡Lee!-

-¡Gai sensei!-

-¡Lee!-

El atardecer se prestaba majestuosamente ante los buenos y fervientes deseos de ambos shinobis.

-Hinata- llamó Naruto quien ante los alaridos de alumno y maestro pareció salir de su expectación, la chica despertó ante el llamado de su amado novio - ¿tu crees que ..?- preguntó.

-Esto…- Hyuga se llevó una mano a la boca y después de pensar levantó el semblante y dijo –bu..bueno creo que tal vez tiene razón- el rubio abrio sus ojos sorprendido – verás en otras ocasiones me ha tocado ver como Sakura siempre habla de Kakashi sensei, es extraño, desde hace tiempo siempre le menciona cuando hablamos, ya sea para quejarse o comentar algo sin importancia, pero nosotras pensamos que solo era porque ahora se llevan mas y mejor, con eso de que todos ustedes ya tiene con quien salir pues las chicas y yo pensamos que solo era por eso, porque ambos estaban solos pero no que fuese tanto-

-Hum..-Naruto se cruzo de brazos en su clásica pose de pensar recordando una escena en particular – ahora que lo mencionas hace tiempo paso algo-

****Flash back****

-Ne, ne espera Sakura tranquila, tranquila- pedía Naruto a gritos resguardándose en la espalda de su amigo Uchiha quien solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki eres un cobarde!- exclamó la pelirosa furiosa -¿no eres hombre?-

-S..si- dijo tímidamente detrás de Sasuke

-Sakura no le hagas caso – Naruto asintió apoyando las palabras de su paliducho amigo- ya sabes que Naruto es un tonto- dijo Sai a la vez que sostenía del hombro a la ojiverde.

El rubio asintió -¡oye!- exclamo Naruto no muy convencido de los argumentos del anbu tomándose de la cintura de su amigo.

-Idiota no me uses de escudo para tus tonterías- dijo el Uchiha cansado de fungir como escudo humano tomando de la chamarra naranja a su adorado amigo y arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡TEME!- grito furioso desde el suelo olvidándose por un instante de la amenaza latente de una Sakura sumamente enojada, pero al mirar como la terrible sombra de una pelirosa completamente furica se acercaba se olvido de la tierra que habia en su boca – esto, Sakura perdona yo no quise decirlo, en serio que no – argumentaba cada vez mas asustado moviendo las manos hacia los lados – de verdad que no quería –

Venían de una misión a punto de llegar al bosque cuando Naruto se arrepentía hasta la medula de sus huesos por haber dicho, después de un regaño que le diera la pelirosa, que con ese carácter del demonio, con su actitud pocas veces femenina y con esa fuerza bruta y brutales golpes que daba nunca en la vida tendría marido y que se hiba a quedar solterona prendiendo velas a santos de cabeza (*) para ver si alguien se fijaba en ella, al menos ese era el resumen de su discurso.

Ni que decir de cómo la ojiverde se molestó, además de que andaba sumamente sensible por estar en su periodo y traía unos cólicos del demonio, que, por supuesto, ninguno de sus compañeros ninjas entendían, aparte de que ella solo se preocupará por la seguridad de Naruto y posteriormente de llamarle la atención por tercera ocasión no soporto mas y le dio un ligero, si "ligero", golpe que solo hizo un breve hundimiento en el suelo, este se soltó con toda esa "habladuría" que tanto le molestaba y que le recordaban los sermones que le daba su madre.

-Calma Sakura- dijo Sai con su tranquilidad característica – Naruto no quiso hacerte enojar, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió como niño pequeño – lo vez – Sakura se tranquilizo un poco y sus niveles de chakra increíblemente peligrosos disminuyeron un poco –el no quiso insinuar nada feo – mencionó con su voz pausada soltando a la ojiverde – no feita, él solo dijo que eres malhumorada – Sakura miro Naruto quien por inercia asintió – que tu carácter es insoportable – siguió enumerando y Naruto asintió por segunda ocasión sin percatarse en como Sakura regresaba a su pose extremadamente peligrosa – que nadie te va a querer, ni soportar, que serás una solterona de por vida como Tsunade sama, que serás una fiel devota de San Antonio (*), que no eres femenina, que tienes fuerza descomunal, que golpeas como patada de mula, que….- no pudo continuar pues sintió una mano en su hombro, era Sasuke quien al mirarle negó con la cabeza y como el no comprendió el Uchiha señalo donde la fémina, Sakura estaba tan furiosa que el chakra emanaba como fuego vivo, a Sai solo le salio una gota en la cabeza y su sonrisa mas falsa que nunca retirándose a un lugar mas seguro.

Naruto estaba tan asustado que maldijo mil veces a Sai y sus "buenas intenciones" de salvarle el pellejo miró a Sakura y casi podía jurar que sus cabellos se habían transformado en culebras rosadas que se agitaban continuamente –NARUTOOOO- escuchó de una manera tan tétrica recordándole la voz del zorro en su interior.

-Sa..Sa..Sakura espera – pero no logró despertarle de su "coma" furioso y por gracia divina logró esquivar el golpe, la tierra se abrió y cuando el polvo se disperso pudo ver como Haruno seguía con sus ojos resplandecientes, tembló de miedo y corrió por su vida, Sai y Sasuke suspiraron desde un árbol, pues saltaron para salvarse de las rocas que Sakura levantará, mirando como Naruto era perseguido por la kunoichi enojada.

-¡Espera, perdona, no fue cierto, eres hermosa, hermosa! - gritaba como podía esquivando los golpes y rocas, fue entonces cuando miro su salvación y se escondió en su espalda.

-Esto- Kakashi sintió como algo se aferraba a su pierna izquierda, bajo el libro y miro hacia abajo encontrándose a Naruto a punto de llorar y temblado cual hoja de papel – hum…la hiciste enojar…otra vez…por cuarta ocasión en el día…- mencionó con tremenda tranquilidad.

Naruto estaba desesperado pero pensó que solo su maestro era tan tranquilo o loco como para no temer a esa estampida de ira que se acercaba golpeando las rocas a su paso –espera Sakura, eres hermosa, ¡de verás!-

Pero la chica estaba tan enojada que no reparó en palabras, en nada, ni nadie, el rubio se dio cuenta y en el último instante logró alejarse del peligris.

-Eres un….-

-Esto… Sakura, creo que buscas a otro- dijo el peligris mirando como la kunoichi amenazaba con golpearlo con su puño levantado, el yacía en el suelo y ella estaba sentada sobre él, con una mano tomándole del chaleco y con la otra a punto de golpearle.

-Eh….eh, eh- la pelirosa pareció despertar al escuchar la voz de su exmaestro, entonces todo se aclaro en su mente, -_estoy__sobre él_-, estaba amenazando a su profesor, -_sobre él_-, apunto de golpearle, -_sobre él_-, le había confundido con Naruto, -_sobre él_- el muy idiota se habia logrado colar en el ultimo instante –_sobre él- _ y ella quedo en una posición incomoda y comprometedora con su maestro -_¡sobre él!_-

El resto de los chicos observaron como el tremendo y amenazador chakra desapareció en unos instantes y como Sakura se encontraba sonrojada mirando a la nada y soltando el chaleco de su profesor, por lo visto se habia sorprendido tanto que no podía hablar, al menos no algo coherente, pues solo balbuceaba continuamente.

-_Dios eres tan noble y bueno, definitivamente te daré las gracias con una ofrenda en cuanto llegue a Konoha_-, eso pensaba Naruto al ver como le daban una oportunidad para salir ileso y disculparse con su amiga –esto, Sakura perdona, no me hagas caso, soy tonto y hablo sin pensar – decía con las manos en su rostro haciendo reverencias, disculpándose mirando como Sai y Sasuke asentían ante sus argumentos - eres hermosa, de verás, ¿verdad que si, Kakashi sensei?-

Sakura solo escuchaba la voz del portador del Kyubi muy lejanamente pues en su mente se repetía el "sobre él" continuamente, pero al escuchar la cuestión todo pareció detenerse en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo miró a su maestro.

-Por supuesto Naruto– dijo mirando al ojiazul para después desviar su mirada en la ojiverde – Sakura es hermosa- la miró y sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió como todo se paraba y nublaba a su alrededor, solo estaba la sonrisa de su maestro reflejada en su ojo cerrado y su voz repitiendo el que era hermosa, sin poder evitarlo el sonrojo en su rostro se volvió sumamente intenso y al parecer logró reaccionar levantándose y dejando así que su maestro se incorporará, los pelinegros solo permanecieron silenciosos, Naruto, por su parte, estaba sumamente feliz pues estaba seguro de que se habia salvado de un buen golpe, por eso al ver como la chica caminaba a su dirección con el rostro enrojecido y con sus ojos ensombrecidos por los flecos no pudo sino soltar su sonrisa zorruna mirándola alegremente.

-Idiota- dijo la pelirosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza que le estampó en el suelo y le hizo pensar que no se habia logrado librar de la ira de la pelirosa pero que por lo menos no había sido tan tan doloroso – agradece que soy buena y condescendiente- dijo amenazándole con el puño.

-¿Condescendiente?_-_ cuestionó Uzumaki con sus ojos dando vuelta cual remolinos a la vez que era incorporado por los pelinegros quienes asentían.

-Y claro que lo soy- dijo la joven adentrándose en el bosque y saltando de árbol en árbol, evitando así que sus compañeros miraran como sonreía sinceramente y como el rubor se asentaba en sus mejillas dándole una muestra de su tímida alegría.

-Vamos – ordenó Kakashi como si nada y siguió sumergido en su lectura, o eso hizo creer ya que solo estaba concentrando en la sensación calida que la chica le dejará y pensando como pudo tenerla tan cerca esos breves momentos gracias a la oportuna intervención del rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.

****Fin del Flash back****

-La verdad es que no le había tomado importancia, no creí que ellos – su rostro hizo una mueca extraña – bueno..ellos…tu sabes…es muy raro..-

-Somos sus amigas, pero Sakura no nos dijo nada-

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Gai con agua en sus ojos – ¿cómo se atreven a juzgarles también?, ¿y se dicen sus amigos?, ¡oh! mi eterno rival con lo que tiene que lidiar, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de el terrible dolor de no poder estar al lado de su ser amado solo por la opresión de la sociedad? – Maito quito su pose de chico guai y refugio su rostro en su codo para darle rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Calmase Gai sensei- opino Lee tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de sus redondos y negros ojos – estoy seguro que Naruto y Hinata nos ayudaran en nuestra misión-

-¿Misión?- cuestionaron al unísono desapareciendo esas gotas provocadas por las acusaciones del maestro de Neiji.

-Si- asintió Rock - ¡una de las misiones más conmovedoras y grandiosas que se nos han asignado! – Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre si sin comprender para después mirar a Lee quien de nuevo reanudaba su emotivo llanto – la misión de brindar felicidad a dos enamorados incomprendidos ante una sociedad represiva e intolerable –

La pasión y emoción en sus palabras logró conmover a la pareja quien solo asintió sumándose a la noble y quijotesca causa, fue en esos momentos cuando la efusividad de "los cejotas" logró disipar un poco la cuestión que rondaba en la mente de Uzumaki ante la extraña visión pensando que quizás se trataba de una alucinación provocada por el ramen caducado y que tal vez esa visión le auguraba el que debía participar en la misión de los cejotas, pero aún así tendría que buscarles, y aclarar los puntos, después de todo nunca había siquiera visto una foto de Hatake pequeño y la visión de una Sakura adulta tampoco se encontraba en sus recuerdos.

El ahora recientemente formado equipo tenía un objetivo fijo y muy fuerte, apoyar la relación entre Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura, era una promesa, una promesa echa ante el atardecer entre las lágrimas de maestro y alumno y ante una pareja de enamorados que sonrieran mirando al sol descender.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

No supo porque o como pero Kakashi sintió un gran escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral, era como cuando tiene uno un presentimiento de que algo pasará, no le dio mucha importancia ya que el no era muy supersticioso pero se vio obligado a dejar su adorada lectura la sentir como el ya quinto estremecimiento del suelo.

-_Creo que está molesta- _ pensó mirando como la fémina número dos daba otro golpe sin el mínimo recato.

-¡_Oh!- _de nuevo la chunnin dio otro golpe en el irregular terreno, siempre le había gustado descargar su enojo en los entrenamientos, era una especie de liberación, como una terapia que la quinta le recomendará, suspiraba agitadamente, se incorporó un poco y miró a sus costados, Sakura san estaba "entrenando" a Sakura chan enseñándole como restablecer el flujo en una planta que estaba casi por completo marchita, mientras los varones estaban sentados leyendo –_que predecibles y haraganes- _pensó entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse que Hatake Kakashi siempre había sido el mismo en cuestiones de hobbies u ocio, leía y leía sus libros, el adulto en la rama de un árbol, el anbu recostado a la sombra en el pasto y el pequeño recargado en el tronco del mismo árbol, completamente ajenos a todo –¡_pervertidos!-_ y fue así como dio el sexto golpe logrando estremecer el árbol en que los peligrises se refugiaban, logrando así una mirada por sobre el lomo del libro por parte de los tres.

Por un momento se sintió contenta de molestarles, claro que se hizo la inocente ante el leve interrupción de la lectura siguiendo con su "entrenamiento".

-_Si, creo que está molesta-_ reafirmó al regresar su vista en las letras y darle la vuelta a la siguiente página.

Por su parte los Kakashis 2 y 3 ya no se admiraban ante la demostración de la fuerza descomunal de la aparentemente frágil jovenzuela, pero eso no evitó que se asombraran completamente abriendo sus ojos como platos la primera ocasión en la que la ojiverde demostró su enorme fuerza.

****Flash Back****

El anbu recordó como al final de su primera misión juntos se dieron cuenta de que eran perseguidos por los guardianes del famoso y antiguo pergamino, acostumbrado a estas situaciones armó un brillante plan para alejar a sus seguidores y estaba dando a conocer su plan cuando la pelirosa solo miraba con curiosidad una enorme pared de rocas a su costado derecho.

Ella sonrió y le dijo –déjemelo a mi-, luego tronó sus manos y agregó un -erá mejor que se aparté-

Él simplemente obedeció completamente curioso por saber el como la chica enfrentaría la situación ya que al parecer estaba esperando que el enemigo se acercará lo suficiente como para estar seguros de la ruta en la cual venían.

Después de tocar el suelo e incorporarse sonrió de nuevo y puso el gesto serio cerrando el puño izquierdo dando un golpe a la pared, fueron cuestiones de segundos para que el golpe de la chica causará grandes y profundas grietas que se reproducían y esparcían rápidamente, a los pocos segundos la ojiverde salto a su costado y dos segundos mas tarde pudo ver como una gran parte de la columna caía provocando un gran crujido y trueno y el cierre del paso a los perseguidores.

–Asunto resuelto- dijo la kunoichi y sonrió satisfecha al mirar como el anbu tenía exactamente el mismo gesto que su maestro puso al descubrirle escondido en el subsuelo.

La chunnin le indicó que tenía que reunirse con los otros, el rastreador pareció regresar a la normalidad y cerró su ojo sharingan colocándose la máscara de felino pensando que había encontrado una buena razón por la que tal vez su versión adulta pensaba en no hacer enojar a su alumna.

****Fin del Flash Back****

-_Creo que esta enojada-_ pensaron en al mismo tiempo los dos peligrises 2 y 3.

El menor de los tres escuchó como la pelirosa mayor le daba ánimos y hasta felicitaba a la pequeña por haber reanimado el marchito cuerpo de una planta que tenían sumergida en un frasco con agua, Sakura 3 estaba feliz, sonreía llena de alegría ante su ya logrado entrenamiento.

El niño se contagio con la sonrisa de las chicas pero le pareció sumamente curioso el hecho de que la fémina 2 estaba molesta por algo, eso era obvio, era muy claro por los continuos golpes y el gesto levemente molesto e incomodo que tanto contrataba con el rostro de sus otros yo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa 2 era mucho mas fuerte que la 3 y que tal vez muy posiblemente la número 3 tenía una fuerza mas colosal que ambas, siendo esto algo impresionante porque el nivel de fuerza bruta de las mas jóvenes ya era algo bastante sorprendente, estando pensando estas cosas recordó como, durante su primera misión, fue por primera vez testigo de la gran fuerza de Haruno y lo que esta podía ocasionar.

****Flash Back****

Al parecer la gennin había obedecido todas sus órdenes, a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo obedecido, permaneciendo oculta, montando guardia, esperando el justo momento en el que peligris apareciera con el dichoso pergamino.

Como él no conocía su nivel optó por mantenerla lo mas alejada posible del campo de acción, después de todo había prometido que quedaría bajo su cargo y la seguridad de la chiquilla dependía de él, con tremenda agilidad logró infiltrarse en la base enemiga sin ser descubierto y por medio de una constante revisión detallada de cada habitación, aunque con información que consiguieron escuchar de algunos guardias sabía perfectamente el lugar donde el rollo yacía oculto.

Sin muchos contratiempos descubrió todas las trampas y engaños que protegían al papelucho, no fue difícil esquivarles y tomarlo, asimismo no fue nada el escabullirse de nuevo de la "seguridad" de la mansión de ese rico contrabandista, había sido sumamente sencillo, demasiado en realidad, lo cual le parecía sospechoso, manteniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta se dio cuenta de que los guaruras eran mucho mas pocos, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encaminó velozmente donde su compañera, un suspiro de alivio se coló por la tela de su máscara al ver como en lo recibió con un asentimiento de la cabeza sin ninguna herida o cansancio.

Siendo sinceros Sakura se había sorprendido al ver como su líder salía mucho muy pronto, sin ningún rasguño o señal de batalla, completamente ileso, -_realmente es un jounnin-_pensó asintiendo, iba a hablar pero el le indicó guardar silencio con el dedo índice –_pero ¿qué?- _simplemente iba a protestar cuando él le colocó una mano en la boca lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara y enojará -_¿cómo se atreve?- _pensaba enojada a la vez que movía los brazos demostrando su disgusto pero dejo de protestar cuando el peligris le entrego el pergamino y tocando el piso le indicó en susurros apenas audibles – ya vienen, son 10, 3 izquierda, 4 derecha, 3 al frente – dijo señalando sus posiciones exactas –tenemos poco tiempo para movernos antes de ser atacados-.

Ella pestaño serenamente, sorprendida de cómo el chico había deducido todo tocando levemente el terreno en solo unos cuantos segundos, pero salió de su sorpresa cuando él le preguntará que estaba haciendo, le revelo que se había movido un instante, por el simple hecho de que estaba adormecida por permanecer en la misma posición, que había solo un instante y muy poco como para indicar su localización.

Él suspiró, entorno los ojos y caminó dos o tres pasos y moviendo la mano libre le mostró dos ligeros hilos, tan imperceptibles que Sakura ni sintió cuando los rompiera -_¿cómo es posible que vea eso?- _al parecer con su caminar logró activar una especie de alarma sumamente fina –_demonios fue mi culpa, que torpe- _pensaba sintiéndose de nuevo inútil e incompetente.

-Debemos irnos-murmuro el niño al ver el gesto de enojo y frustración en la cara de su compañera.

La gennin inspeccionando el chakra añadió – no son de alto nivel como para preocuparnos_-_

Él asintió –pero recuerda nuestras instrucciones-

–"_Recuerden que los pergaminos son importantes, pero también lo es el no ser descubiertos para no involucrar a Konoha"-_ les había dicho Kakashi sensei antes de partir, ese era un objetivo sumamente claro y casi tan importante como el pergamino, no debían saber que la aldea esta involucrada.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua sintiéndose una carga sumamente pesada para todos sus compañeros de misión, al parecer no importaba si actuaba o no, siempre se las arreglaba para meter la pata.

-Será mejor ir rápido, están cerca_- _susurró con su entrecejo junto al ver de nuevo la cara de frustración de la pelirosa.

Haruno rápidamente obedeció y saltaron evitando las trampas gracias a que el pequeño le indicará con precisión donde se encontraban, como cuando entraran a la mansión -_debo admitir que él es genial- _pensó cuando llegaron hasta la arbolada, ya que la construcción se encontraba muy dentro de un bosque de pino-encino.

Kakashi estaba ideando un plan de cómo despistarles pero se sorprendió cuando la pelirosa se detuvo, el giró y atrapo el pergamino al mirar con ella se lo arrojará, después miró como ella apuñaba la mano derecha, cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo que no alcanzo a comprender.

-Tsunade sama aquí vamos, por favor no me falles- murmuro mirando su puño- _concéntrate Sakura, vamos, tu puedes- _ suspiro y golpeo el suelo.

Hatake escuchó un crujido estremecedor y miró unas enormes grietas en el suelo que se dirigieron a los árboles cercanos los cuales terminaron por caer formando una especie de represa, el pestaño sorprendido, la chica era fuerte, sumamente fuerte cuando se lo proponía, recordó como le habían comentado que era alumna de la hokage por lo que dedujo que sus entrenamientos le daban esa fuerza monstruosa que caracterizaba a la sannin.

Haruno sonrió triunfante y hasta con presunción al ver el ojo abierto en su totalidad de su líder de equipo, lo dejo sorprendido, completamente sorprendido.

–_Kya! a que eso no te lo esperabas-_ estaba por alardear cuando escucharon un sonido, él reaccionó moviendo la cabeza para indicándole que debían irse.

Sakura intento correr pero sintió como si todo se le moviera, estaba débil, aún no dominaba a la perfección la técnica y había gastado mas chakra de lo necesario –_demonios- _pensó recargándose en el tronco del árbol –_ no puedo moverme con velocidad- _eso pensaba cuando miró como su líder regresaba sobre sus pasos le miraba, se esperaba un reclamo cuando sintió como deslizaba su brazo sobre su espalda, pestaño en dos ocasiones y se sonrojo -¡¿qué haces?, no me toques!- pidió tratando de zafarse.

-Mira -dijo suspirando- esto me agrada tanto como a ti pero es necesario, no puedes caminar adecuadamente y tenemos que movernos rápido - comentó sin mirarla a los ojos y observando hacia los lados – pon de tu parte ¿quieres?-

-Esta bien- asintió resignadamente y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros del chico, después de todo no le quedaba de otra que tragarse su orgullo y vergüenza y aceptar la ayuda.

-Por cierto – dijo el rompiendo el silencio después de constatar que estaban lo bastante lejos como para estar seguros –buen trabajo-

Sakura volteo a verlo pero solo encontró la tela de la mascara y la banda ninja –gracias-

Fue así como salieron del aprieto, caminaron durante un buen tiempo sin decir nada en especial, después de un buen tiempo la chica ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía y tacto del ninja pensando que la sensación que le daba era similar o igual a la que tenía al compartir con su sensei las misiones, se sentía segura, protegida, tranquila, encontrando grandes semejanzas en las formas de planear y actuar en las misiones de ambos shinobis.

Kakashi por su parte estaba sumamente concentrado en otras cosas, o al menos eso intentaba ya que no quería pensar en que de nuevo estaba cargando a la pelirosa, al parecer se le estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Avanzaron por un buen tiempo -ya me siento mejor- dijo la joven y en cuanto termino la frase él la soltó como si le quemará, dándole a la chica la impresión de que la había apartado como si tuviese repulsión de ella o algo, junto las cejas –_ya se me hacía demasiado bueno para ser verdad- _pensaba enojada.

Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que él se había separado porque se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan desagradable y de que se estaba volviendo algo muy satisfactorio el sentirla tan cerca, sobretodo si olía tan bien, de echo olía igual a la joven y a la mujer, se sonrojo al recordar el efusivo abrazo que esta le diera.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, Sakura porque seguía molesta y Kakashi porque simplemente no veía motivo para hacerlo, al poco tiempo llegaron al punto de encuentro.

-Esto…somos los primeros, genial- dijo la ojiverde bastante emocionada.

-Hum…_era de esperarse esta misión era la mas simple-_ pensó dejando el pergamino en la sombra de un árbol recargándose en el tronco.

Sakura se encontraba inquieta, ya habían paso varios minutos y los equipos 1 y 2 no llegaban, ya había inspeccionado todo, tomado un poco de agua y comido algo.

-¡Ah! ¡como tardan!- exclamó totalmente molesta y aburrida arrojando una ramita al suelo.

-Hum…el que grites no les hará llegar mas pronto- escuchó la ojiverde desde atrás del árbol en donde Kakashi había permanecido completamente serio y sereno, tanto que hasta le había olvidado.

Soltó un gruñido molesto ante el argumento del chico, era verdad que el gritar no les traería de regreso pero que mas podía hacer, estaba sumamente aburrida, además de que tener un compañero así no ayudaba mucho, desde que llegaran le dio la espalda del otro lado del árbol, ella como había estado resentida no quería hablarle así que ni siquiera sabía que había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que miraba era los cabellos grises agitarse con el viento, fue entonces cuando la curiosidad y el aburrimiento pudieron mas que su orgullo.

–_Pues ¿qué tanto hace?-_ se incorporó sutilmente tratando de que él no se diera cuenta, le espiaría para ver en que se entretenía el pequeño jounnin, porque algo tendría que estar haciendo, nadie, nadie, podía permanecer todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada y tan tranquilo, -_bueno quizás solo Kakashi sensei y Shikamaru, pero eso no es importante_- pensó ignorando el lógico argumento, la verdad es no quería tomarlo en cuenta, era mucha la curiosidad.

Con sumo sigilo se acercó a la orilla del árbol asomando sutilmente sus ojos verdes por sobre la corteza, Kakashi estuvo conciente del acoso a su privacidad pero no le dio importancia así que siguió como si nada hasta que un sonido le distrajo y giro el rostro, por poco una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios al ver como la pelirosa se había caído, literalmente, por la sorpresa.

-Si estas TAN aburrida – dijo con su tono despreocupado –puedo prestártelo un poquito- mencionó extendiendo el libro.

Sakura se sonrojo completamente, primero por la vergüenza de ser pillada y luego por la propuesta -¡pervertido!- exclamó incorporándose.

Kakashi suspiro y regreso su vista al libro –hum…supongo que es un no, bueno, mejor-

-¡Claro que es un no!, nadie de nuestra edad debe leer eso – casi gritó - hasta dudo que alguien mayor- comento en voz baja mirando las hojas del árbol y rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Por qué lo dices, acaso ya lo leíste o qué?- preguntó mirándola por sobre el libro

-Eh…¿yooo?, no, claro que no- alego con un sonrojo.

-Hum...- la miró incrédulo.

-¡Que no, no lo eh leído!- reafirmo con pena, Kakashi siguió con su rostro tranquilo pero internamente estaba divertido al ver a la chica tan avergonzada, el sabía que no, era obvio que ella no había leído nada, solo lo decía por molestar, había algo terriblemente divertido en molestar a Haruno –no necesito leerlo para saber que eso- dijo con énfasis en "eso" y señalo el libro – no es apto para menores, no se como te permiten leerlo-

-Será porque soy un jounnin- argumentó sin dejar de leer.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos –presumido- dejo escapar.

-10 vueltas y 20 sentadillas- dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó pues no entendía nada.

-Si estas tan aburrida y tienes tiempo para espiarme será mejor que lo ocupes en algo productivo- dijo dando la vuelta a la página.

-¿Qué, estas loco?- dijo con indignación –pregunta tonta- se dijo así misma – es obvio que lo estas, ¿quién te crees para mandarme?-

-Tu sempai, tu líder de equipo, y tu futuro sensei, debes de obedecerme – mencionó tranquilo y sin dejar de leer –según recuerdo Tsunade sama mencionó que debes de entrenar –

Sakura trago grueso y apuño la mano, era verdad, le gustará o no tendría que obedecerlo –_y yo que pensaba que ya me estabas cayendo bien, no entiendo como eres Kakashi sensei, aunque Kakashi sensei también es extraño_- pensaba girándose para iniciar su entrenamiento.

-Hum…Sakura- mencionó.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó molesta y suspirando.

-Mejor que sean 20 y 20.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo causando la sonrisa en el peligris.

*****Fin del flash back*****

Sakura 2 dejó de golpear el terreno cuando se percató de algo, un ave se acercaba, era un ave mensajera de parte de su maestra.

-Ya era hora- mencionó el mayor incorporándose y guardando el libro, bajo de la rama y extendió el brazo para recibir al pájaro.

El resto de los ninjas se acercó al peligris, quien extendió el papel enroscado que venía en la pata del mensajero, el pájaro desapareció en un puff después de que Kakashi le diera las gracias.

-¿Qué dice sensei, qué dice?- exclamó la pequeña sumamente ansiosa por saber la nuevas, Sakura 3 estaba sumamente deseosa por regresar a la aldea, descansar y comer adecuadamente.

Y no era para menos habían permanecido todo el día esperando las nuevas de la hokage, ya habían cumplido con todas las misiones asignadas, en las cuales la godaime no daba descanso ni tregua, siendo bastantes durante esas semanas compartidas a la intemperie, ya que después de su primera misión la rubia les mando el permanecer alejados de la aldea con el pretexto de no ser vistos, diciendo que ella se comunicaría con ellos al finalizarlas las misiones y les daría instrucciones, así que los "resultados" de las misiones eran trasportados por medio de una técnica de teletransportación, por medio de invocaciones o bien cuando Kakashi 1 o Sakura 2 interceptaban a un anbu o chunnin enviado por la quinta.

El caso es que al finalizar la última misión esperaban con ansias la resolución de la mandamás, deseando tener nuevas sobre la investigación para resolver el inusitado hecho y regresar cada quien a su época, además de que deseaban regresar a la aldea y dormir en las cómodas camas.

-Hum…- dijo el mayor – son las instrucciones para nuestra siguiente misión Sakura chan-

-¡¿Otra?- cuestionaron al unísono las kunoichis.

El mayor asintió.

-Hum…bueno supongo que no nos queda más que obedecerle- dijo el anbu colocándose la máscara.

-Tienes razón- mencionó la mayor con un gesto y voz molestos, cosa extraña ya que era la más "tranquila", si se le puede llamar así, de las tres.

A pesar de la falta de entusiasmo ante la nueva orden por parte de las chicas Hatake 1 agregó –bueno creo que lo mejor será organizarnos-.

Haruno 2 recordó su enojo y coraje al percatarse como, de nuevo, su sensei la ignoraba, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cuestionarle el porque no le había tomado de compañera de equipo pero se aguanto lo mejor que pudo, solo deseando poder regresar a su "entrenamiento" que solo era un pretexto para poder liberar todo eso que sentía.

Ella no era tonta, él la había estado evitando, primero se consolaba con el hecho de que la misiones de él eran las mas complicadas y aunque el anbu le dijera lo mismo una y otra vez eso ya no le era suficiente.

Su maestro la evitaba, no solo como compañera de equipo, sino también en los ratos que compartían junto a los demás shinobis, no era que antes le hablará mucho, pero simplemente siempre que quería acercársele el se las arreglaba de alguna forma para alejarse, ya sea practicando con el anbu, Sakura chan o Kakashi kun, o fingiendo que estaba sumamente concentrado en algo, era mas indiferente y lejano que lo que era cotidianamente, solo le contestaba con un "no", "si", arreglándoselas para no ser grosero en el acto.

Primero fueron los celos al darse cuenta de que él elegía la mayoría de las veces a su versión adulta, sintiéndose como una estupida al darse cuenta que quizás el se sentía mas cómodo con una mujer, guapa y atractiva, que era verdad que era ella, pero eso no evitaba el sentirse como una chiquilla rechazada, pero se consolaba con el "Sakura san es mas conveniente en esa misión", pero todo se volvió mas turbio poco después, cuando el shinobi comenzó también a tratar de igual forma a su yo adulto, al parecer, sólo Sakura chan era con quien trataba mejor y mas cómodamente, tanto así que había compartido misiones con la gennin alegándole que de esa manera enfriaría un poco los ánimos entre los menores quienes tenían sus rencillas de vez en cuando.

Es decir, había elegido a sus otros yo e incluso al anbu o al pequeño en otras misiones, excepto a ella, era obvio que la evitaba, ¿qué andaba de mal con ella?, ¿acaso no tenía un buen nivel?, ¿no era lo suficientemente buena para él?, ¿por qué la evitaba tanto?.

Y no eran simples alucinaciones, lo constato una vez mas al ver como, de nuevo, él no tuvo el mínimo reparo en asignarla con el rastreador, ella le lanzo una mirada pesada y enojada que no fue ignorada por ninguno de los miembros del equipo pero que al parecer no importaba al mayor, después de mucho rato de pensar opto por ir con Sakura san, quien al parecer también se había percatado de la resequedad e indiferencia para con ellas dos, ósea que las evitaba a las dos, pero sobretodo a ella, ¿por qué?.

La chunnin se acercó a su sensei con una mirada penetrante y enojada, fue tan rápido que cuando Kakashi 1 se dio cuenta ya le había arrebatado el papel, el cual leyeron las tres féminas suspirando molestas y cansadas.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa a Tsunade sama?- dijo la dos golpeando el papel - ¿qué se quedaron sin ninjas o qué?-

-Pues eso parece- dijo la mayor llevándose una mano a la cintura mirando el pergamino.

-Además de que pregunta si te hemos asignado y asesorado con tus entrenamientos- mencionó la chunnin mirando a la menor provocando un suspiro cansado en la gennin.

-¿Qué no confía en mi?- dijo la niña - ¿acaso no he cumplido todo siempre?-

El peligris mayor sonrió -si Sakura chan, has hecho un gran trabajo- la pequeña sonrió alegre al sentir como su sensei tocaba su cabello y lo revolvía - te prometo que después de esta misión regresaremos a Konoha, iremos con Tsunade sama personalmente-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, es una promesa y siempre te he cumplido mis promesas ¿no?-

-Si sensei- asintió con nuevos bríos la menor causando una sonrisa en el ninja copia mayor.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura san, se siente bien?- pregunto la chunnin al ver como el semblante molesto de la mayor cambio a uno sombrío.

Sakura 1 negó con la cabeza –no es nada – dijo reflejándose en los orbes verdes de la joven – es solo que –miró hacía la pequeña y los shinobis –estoy un poco cansada - mencionó tratando de sonreír pero sin conseguirlo por lo que solo miró hacia los árboles - sólo eso- el mayor de los varones suspiró, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que no le hacía creerle del todo, –_no es verdad, no siempre has cumplido con ellas-_ pensó llevándose una mano al pecho –_no con todas-_

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola!, aquí reportándome de nuevo con ustedes, primero la aclaración.

(*) San Antonio es un santo en el cual tradiciones y creencias mexicanas lo determinan como el patrono de las solteras, donde según el proceso tradicional, las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, sobre todo estas últimas, jajaja, colocan la estuatilla del santo de cabeza y rezan para encontrar a un hombre, noviar y finalmente casarse.

Bueno lectores este capítulo me ha salido mas largo de lo normal, francamente dude mucho si dividirlo en dos haciendo un cap. especial para Gai y otro para los KakaSaku pero al final quedó así, saben, he estado pensando mucho y tal vez actualice muy pronto está historia y me tarde un poquito mas con las otras, es que tengo la sospecha de querer terminarla mas pronto, avanzarla, porque como ya se acerca la fecha de mi boda, finales de éste mes O.O, oh dios!, tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, además de que después no tendré tiempo para actualizar entre los preparativos, las vacaciones y el trabajo, en fin, el caso es que no se sorprendan si llego a actualizar en unos cuantos días.

Pasando a los reviews:

**Carisma266: **Esto…que bueno que te decidieras por la experiencia indiscutible del ninja copia 1, jejeje, n/./n, gracias por tu apoyo y espero y él este dispuesto a compartir su basta experiencia, ajajja.

**Newwarrior: **Si, yo también me divertí mucho imaginándome la cara de la pequeña y nada tonta Sakurita, ajajjajaja, gracias y hasta prontito.

**Yuki_Uchiha: **Jajajaja, en serio tienes un amigo como Gai?, que afortunada!, lo digo sin sarcasmo, jajaja, si la pobre de Sakura tiene que aguantar al sexy, y atractivo de su sensei, pobre, pobre.

**Jesica-Haruzuchiha:** Pues al parecer la inspiración si me llegó pues aquí esta la actualización, ajajaja, gracias y espero y te haya gustado el cap.

**K2008sempai: ** Eh, hum, yo sobornar?, qué es eso?, y menos por fotos de Kakashi, no, no, jeje, cambiando de tema, este bueno, que era, aah si si, la edad del anbu bueno lo he edo. Manjando como de edad cercana a Sakura chunnin quien tiene 19 así que anda entre los 20 o 22 porque creo que mas o menos a esa edad es que ya casi se sale de los anbu pero como no estoy muy muy segura pues no lo había aclarado, jeje, por fa ilumínenme, ajajaja.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Si, definitivamente la godaime se merece todo el sake que su cuerpo y mente aguanten, jejeje, por eso no la tendré restringida, respecto a las interrogantes son muchas, verdad?, lamento si con este cap., no despeje muchas, de aquí en adelante se supone que las cosas serán mas claras.

**Shado0wEmerald****: **Perdón de verdad hago un esfuerzo para dejarla clara pero pues en ocasiones creo que no queda así, jeje, perdón.

**Artemisav:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones, de verdad muchas gracias, y si trato de estar relajada, de echo escribir los fic es lo único que me quita las ganas de arrancarme los pelos por la desesperación de los preparativos O.ó, jajajaja, respecto a Gai pue ya va avanzando ya hasta tiene equipo y toda la cosa, jajaja.

**AngyHatake:** Hola!, se muy bienvenida en mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo y espero y sigas leyendo mis historias, muchas gracias.

**StrMercury:** Jejej si quedo aclarado lo de las intenciones "perversas" jajajaja, respecto a Gai tienes toda la razón del mundo, francamente me encanta escribir de él es un buen personaje y siempre me hace reír, jejeje, bueno y en cuanto a la 1 y sus posibles "tipos" de "entrenamientos" pues eso ya casi esta por aclararse, ejeje, cuando, paciencia.

**Tsuki_airen: **Hola, gracias por tus buenos deseos, hum, veamos, eso de que opinas de que de ser Sakura en departamento creo que muchas muchas opinan lo mismo que tu, jejeje, Si Uzumaki y Maito son especiales, tienes mentes alocadas, pero bueno así os queremos, ajajjaja, pues aquí la conti, y si todos estan celosos, jajajaja.

**Mara Osaka: **Si es un embrollo *~* dímelo a mi a la hora de escribir, jajaja, ya mero me centro en Sakura 1, en serio, de verás!, espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Eleos_Argentum:** Si, sobre todo tantos Kakashis! Y ninguno para nosotros U.u, ejem ejem, perdón ignora el comentario anterior, jejeje n.n, y Gai realmente se siente "obligado en ayudar y Naruto ya despertó sigue confuso, jejeje. Pues yo creo que es más fácil escribiendo, jejeje.

**Nicki:** Oye por poco te dejo fuera!, gracias por tu comentario, creo que no tuvo que esperar mucho, ejeje, ojala y le guste la actualización, muchas gracias y estaré esperando su comentario.

Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por darme tan buenos deseos y felicitaciones, muchas gracias, de verdad. Chicos y chicas una última cosa ¿por qué Fanfiction no me permite ver las direcciones de correo?, tiene que ver con que lo tengo en privacidad o no, bueno ayúdenme!, dios los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Del gris al rosa, 1 y 2

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Del gris al rosa, 1 y 2**

Una vez más miró de soslayo al hombre a su costado, una vez más saltó al siguiente árbol y una vez más suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho, era tan desesperante, era tan precioso y angustiante, debía admitir que estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de compartir de nuevo la misión con él.

No es que no se sintiera cómoda con los otros shinobis, era diferente y hasta entretenido compartir misión con ella misma tanto con la niña como con la chunnin, respecto a los otros varones había sido muy lindo tener la misión con Kakashi kun, tan tierno, tan adorable, y tan agradable el verle sonrojarse cada vez que le habla y le daba un "eres un buen niño Kakashi kun" a la vez que le tocaba la cabeza, era simplemente encantador, siempre había querido saber como era el peligris a esa edad.

En cambio con el anbu la sensación era mas relajada y divertida, es verdad que era bastante calladito y sereno pero era interesante encontrar su mirada cruzándose con la suya tan escrupulosamente como si le inspeccionará, era atrayente el tratar de adivinar su cara y gestos, que en realidad debía ser la misma, de tranquilidad, tras la máscara, además de que el uniforme de anbu le sentaba muy bien, bastante bien.

Pero compartir la misión con el adulto le hacía sentir mejor, mas cotidiana y acostumbrada, como si todo fuese como antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado, además de que le encantaba hacerle comentarios que le sorprendían, si bien también lo hacia con el rastreador ella era mas certera y ácida con él porque era entretenido mirar como el aparentemente despreocupado hombre estaba descolocado o confundido por sus palabras, lo sabía por ella le conocía bastante, igual o mas a lo que ella misma se conocía.

Sin embargo era desconcertante y angustiante el no poder decir o hacer lo que quería, recordar, si tan solo pudiera ser más abierta, sin tan solo pudiera hablar, en muchas ocasiones estando apunto de decirle algo se mordía la lengua al recordar su conversación con la quinta.

Después de la primera misión y al reportarle los resultados, la godaime conversó con ellos, y posteriormente, en especial con ella.

****Flash Back****

-Ya veo- dijo cerrando sus castaños ojos la hokage, Sakura 1 esperaba paciente ante los comentarios de su maestra y no se sorprendió al ver como una sonrisa se colaba en su rostro – ya veo, la verdad es que no me sorprende tanto- suspiró y abrió los ojos adoptando de nuevo su semblante serio -estas conciente de que de todos ustedes la que debe de tener mayor precaución con sus palabras eres tu-

-Si-

-Se que será difícil pero escucha bien lo que te diré, por el bien de todos ustedes te prohíbo que hables y des detalles de tu época- Sakura bajo el rostro seriamente afectada por la órdenes de la rubia – se que es duro pero piensa en todas las consecuencias que implicaría si tu…-

-Lo se- dijo la pelirosa – usted tiene razón – dijo con tono pausado.

-Sabes Sakura – dijo con el timbre relajado desviando su vista en la pluma que descansaba sobre los papeles del escritorio tomándola entre sus dedos y jugando con ella, la ojiverde levanto la cara – se que es muy difícil lo que te pido, lo se porque yo pase por algo muy similar, así que tengo una idea de lo que estas sintiendo, pero toma en cuenta que no sabemos todo lo que podría desencadenar, todas las variantes, - Haruno movió la cabeza tristemente - piensa en ellos, -la ojiverde sonrió un poco y asintió - mientras tanto disfruta de tu estadía aquí y trata de ser discreta – recomendó la de coletas – en lo que aseguramos o averiguamos el porque y el cómo es que están aquí-

La pelirosa suspiro asintiendo -si Tsunade sama-

-Pásalos- ordeno aún jugando con el bolígrafo teniendo una mirada melancólica y nostálgica, misma que desapareció al mirar entrar a los shinobis.

Los ninjas estaban curiosos por saber de que tanto habían charlado las kunoichis, después de entregar el informe la rubia les pidió dejarla charlar a solas con la ojiverde 1, hasta se lo había pedido a Shizune, debía de ser algo sumamente delicado, y al parecer así lo era ya que al entrar pudieron ver el semblante serio, calmado y hasta triste de la ojiverde, pero la pelirosa 1 cambió rápidamente el gesto al notar las miradas preocupadas de sus yo.

-_Perdóname Sakura, pero no tenemos opción, lo siento –_ Tsunade suspiró pausadamente y tomó aire para hablar con su tono de siempre – quiero felicitarlos por haber cumplido tan rápido la misión – los shinobis asintieron – en cuanto a los avances de la investigación de esta hum…situación – mencionó moviendo la mano al no encontrar una palabra apropiada – me temo que no tenemos avances- los ninjas suspiraron – si lo se, se que todos desean regresar a su época respectiva y créanme que estamos volteando de pies a cabeza todo lo referente o parecido a esto –

-Tsunade sama pero ¿quien…?-

La godaime sonrió – le he asignado esa tarea a shinobis de toda mi confianza, son muy confiables y eficientes, Shizune está a cargo, y Shikamaru e Ino …-

-¿_La cerda esta en esto también?- _se cuestionó con una mueca la 3.

-Tsunade sama pensé que dijo que nadie debía enterarse- comentó la chunnin.

-Es verdad, pero son indispensables, ambos son especialistas en obtener información, Ino con su jutsu mental y Shikamaru con su inteligencia, – dijo tranquila – pero no se preocupen claro que no les hemos dado mucho a conocer – sonrió- ellos solo saben que deben investigar para un jutsu extraño, solo datos básicos, por cierto Shizune – mencionó la rubia – recuerda que debes ser sumamente discreta con lo que le comentes a Nara, no quiero que ande sacando deducciones, aunque ya debe de estar en ello – suspiró – pero bueno es un riesgo, en cuanto a Yamanaka en ese aspecto no hay problema con ella-

-Entendido- comentó la pelinegro.

-Y hablando de discreción – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia las kunoichis – quiero informarles que por razones importantes Sakura 1 no esta capacitada para dar mucho a conocer – Haruno 1 miró a los peligrises y bajó el semblante al sentir las miradas de los varones, por su parte las pelirosas 2 y 3 tenían cara de sorpresa sin comprender.

-Pe..pero- estaban por preguntar.

-¡Pero nada!- sentenció la godaime colocando una mano sobre el escritorio – se lo eh prohibido y Sakuras si no recuerdan mis ordenes no están bajo discusión –

-Si maestra- contestaron las tres moviendo la cabeza hacia el piso.

-Que bueno que lo tengan claro- suspiro echándose la coleta izquierda hacia la espalda – les digo esto porque no quiero que ustedes dos – señalo a la chunnin y la gennin – anden hostigándola para sacarle información – las kunoichis no estaban convencidas pero no les quedo de otra mas que acatar la orden – no sabemos que tanto puede afectar el saber cosas que aún no suceden, se que tienen curiosidad, hasta yo quisiera saber lo que ha pasado conmigo, pero que se le va a hacer – mencionó suspirando realmente desinflada por no preguntar, quería saber muchas cosas mas.

-Pero Tsunade sama – habló la 2 – si ese es el problema entonces ¿qué va a pasar con Sakura chan, Kakashi kun y sempai cuando regresen?, después de todo ellos están en el futuro, ¿no es lo mismo?-

-Pues si, es verdad, pero no podemos evitarlo, por lo mismo quiero que estén lo más lejos de la aldea, -suspiró- ya pensaremos en como resolver eso, no te preocupes- comentó la rubia sumamente hastiada de todo lo que tenía que tomar en cuenta, entrelazo sus dedos y miro a la pelinegro – tráelo- ordenó.

-Si-

Shizune se encaminó hasta un montón de papeles que descansaban en una mesa en el extremo derecho de la habitación que solo hicieron a la hokage suspirar con pereza y desear tremendamente un trago de sake, obviamente que como siempre acató los mandatos y necesidades de su cuerpo y tomó la botella que guardaba en el tercer cajón del escritorio, el escuchar como se destapaba la botella provocó un suspiro y una negación de parte de la ojinegro.

La desalentada kunoichi miró a su maestra y esta asintió y le señalo a Kakashi –entrégaselo al vago mayor – pidió sorbiendo el alcohol en el pequeño recipiente que utilizaba para beber.

-Gracias- dijo el ninja copia 1 al tomar los papeles, Shizune sonrió y caminando se colocó a un costado de su maestra.

-Son las instrucciones para sus otras misiones- dijo tratando de no poner atención en la cara de incomprensión y molestia por parte de las mas jóvenes kunoichis –¿algún problema?- cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-No Tsunade sama- contestaron nerviosas las pelirosas 2 y 3 al sentir la mirada de la rubia.

Después de eso la quinta les comentó lo referente a ser discretos y que ella estaría en contacto al recibir los resultados de las misiones y otros detalles.

-Ah, algo muy importante referente a Sakura 3- la aludida brincó un poco nerviosa al escuchar a su maestra, quien ya tenía un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas por el alcohol – no creas que por estar fuera de tu época vas a dejar de entrenar – la señalo con el dedo – como ellas ya están capacitadas y saben como son mis entrenamientos quedaras bajo su custodia - las ojiverdes mayores asintieron - no quiero que estes flojeando y pierdas el ritmo de las clases así que tienes que obedecer las recomendaciones de tus superiores, ¿entendido?-

-Si –

-Y cuando digo superiores me refiero a esos también – señalo a los tres hombres.

Sakura 3 les miró y notó como los Kakashis 1 y 2 sonreían arqueando sus ojos y el pequeño la miraba entretenido –_maldición ese enano se va aprovechar…¿por qué siempre tengo que ser el último eslabón de la cadena?-_

-Así que Kakashi 1 – le señaló – cuídalos bien – el peligris asintió –de ahora en adelante son tu equipo y de alguna manera tu familia- sonrió cuando miró el sonrojo en la cara de Sakura 2 pero regreso a su tono serio al ver a la mayor – muy bien es todo- dijo cerrando sus ojos - ¿qué esperan para largarse una invitación o qué?, váyanse ya, largo- pidió moviendo la mano, los shinobis desaparecieron entre humo permitiéndole un respiro y tomando un sorbo largo y gratificante de sake – _quien lo diría - _sonrió.

****Fin del Flash Back****

Así es como la quinta le había cortado cualquier forma de remediarlo, suspiró, ¿qué se hiba a hacer?, no mucho.

–_Al demonio ¡podemos desobedecerle!-_ recomendó enérgicamente su inner.

-_No, es muy riesgoso, no podemos-_

_-__Por favor- _pidió –_piensa que tal vez estemos aquí por algo… - _su inner hablaba quedamente -_ por favor-_ suplicó

_-Pero ¿y ellos, que tal si?, no, no se si pueda-_ fue así como su yo interno se resignó y no siguió insistiendo.

Kakashi observó a su compañera, lucía distante, ajena, sumida en sus cavilaciones, ¿qué pasaba con ella?.

Esa mujer lo confundía mucho, mucho, en cuestiones de segundos le miraba interesada, alegre, en ocasiones hasta coquetamente, casi podía decir seductoramente, y en cuestión de segundos perder su mirada sin un punto específico, con una nostalgia y melancolía tremenda, como quien añora algo, era extraña y complicada.

En realidad todas las mujeres que conocía lo eran, y como a la que mas había tratado era precisamente su alumna sabía lo voluble y rara que podía ser, pero al parecer la edad aumentaba esas "cualidades" en ella.

-¿Nos has estado evitando, cierto? – cuestionó la fémina mirándole de soslayo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo soltando una pregunta de quien sabe donde y descolocándolo en el acto.

–¿Perdón?-

Ella sonrió –siempre has sido bueno fingiendo no saber nada, esta bien, no digas más – dijo saltando a otra rama – pero sabes, no mordemos – y pudo ver como ella le sonreía – no nos temas tanto – le dijo con una mirada tentadora y divertida.

-¿Eh?-

Ella rodó los ojos entre divertida y molesta ante la resistencia del hombre – nunca cambiaras, nunca- dijo saltando al otro árbol y alejándose mas de él.

Sakura adulta era, hasta ahora, impredecible, sumamente voluble.

Él le había analizado en su trato con sus otros yo, y había descubierto que con el pequeño era sumamente calida y amable, al parecer le provocaba mucha ternura, y con el anbu actuaba casi como con él solo que no tan pesadita ni coqueta, solo mirándolo con curiosidad.

En cuestiones de misiones había sido una excelente compañera de equipo, le entendía con solo una mirada, sin necesidad de demasiadas explicaciones, y actuaba tan rápida y certeramente que no daba tiempo a sus enemigos, había mejorado mucho en sus técnicas y su fuerza era mucho mas colosal.

Sus técnicas de curación habían avanzado también y estaba seguro de que era una gran ninja médico, y, al parecer, era una excelente entrenadora, era una gran sensei, dado que con la pequeña y la chunnin se portaba muy bien, y les enseñaba con tranquilidad y paciencia, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de los infantes, arreglándoselas para seguir siendo estricta, dura, y con su carácter fuerte.

Ella seguía siendo la misma chica con la que compartía misiones, solo que mas madura, mas adulta, mas mujer.

Durante su primera misión pudo constatar todo eso y se sorprendió al notar como ella le miraba en algunas ocasiones diciendo algunas cosas que le dejaban dudando si lo decía de uno u otro sentido, riéndose de forma atrayente, burlándose de él, jugando con sus nervios, como si ella conociera todos sus secretos y la forma en que pensaba, pero simplemente él no se atrevía a cuestionarle pues al segundo después ponía esa cara dulce e inocente, igual a la de la niña, que le hacía dudar.

O simplemente había momentos en los cuales permanecía serena y tranquila, sin hablar, solo disfrutando de la compañía, él se sentía bien y a gusto con ella, como si fuese la chunnin solo que con esas pequeñas variantes, pero si algo se le sumaba a la variabilidad del carácter de la mujer y le desconcertaba e intrigaba, era como en ocasiones le sentía la mirada de tristeza, de añoranza, melancólica y podía jurar que estaba a punto de comentarle algo pero desviaba la vista.

Definitivamente la tenía bastante difícil en su tarea de ignorar el amor y atracción que sentía hacia Sakura Haruno, mucho mas difícil al tener a dos, pero hasta la segunda misión se las había arreglado para hacerlo, pero fue precisamente durante la guardia que montará al finalizar la misma cuando decidió que definitivamente debía hacer algo.

Estando velando el sueño de sus cinco compañeros y alrededor de la fogata había refunfuñado al no tener suficiente luz como para entretenerse en la lectura de su icha icha ya que era demasiado tentador mirar dormir a la chunnin y la jounnin, así que utilizando todas sus habilidades decidió volcar su atención en las estrellas y comenzó a contarlas una por una, cerca de la número 237 escuchó unos murmullos, era la voz de la kunoichi mayor, trato de ignorarles pero era una tarea difícil, sobretodo si le llamaba.

Era como cuando le cargará en la espalda, en el bosque, su nombre en voz de la mujer sonaba bien, sumamente agradable y perturbador, porque le hacían pensar que soñaba con él, trato de ignorarles sin obtener resultado ya los susurros se hicieron mas constantes, pero había algo en ellos que le hicieron acercarse hasta ella, sonaban como sollozos.

-_"Kakashi..¿por qué?...Kakashi"_- repetía continuamente.

Fue en ese momento, justo ahí, al mirarla llorar repitiendo continuamente su nombre y lanzando un por qué, cuando se cuestionó el origen de su llanto, el de su cuestiones y de sus continuas miradas tristes y semblante melancólico, ¿qué le había echo?, porque era obvio que él tenía mucho que ver en el sufrimiento de la pelirosa.

La situación parecía empeorar con los días, ella seguía igual en su comportamiento habitual durante el día, pero, durante sus guardias se repetía la escena, realmente se cuestionaba si el anbu también se daba cuenta de los sollozos, puesto que ambos se turnaban, pero aún así lo que realmente le preocupaba era el saber el motivo y origen de todo eso.

Entonces tomo la decisión, se alejaría de ellas, de su alumna, porque era obvio que le había echo daño, mucho dolor se apreciaban en los susurros y lágrimas de la adulta, y si algo no soportaba y si por algo se había detenido tantas veces era precisamente para no verla sufrir, por mucho que le doliera o se le dificultará, la evitaría.

No importaba si ella le miraba enojada, no importaba parecer mas distante e indiferente a su compañía, no importaba si ella le llegará a odiar o tomar rencor por su lejanía, no importaba extrañarla, no importaba, porque lo que realmente le importaba era la felicidad Haruno, la felicidad presente o futura de su alumna, y, si por alguna razón, esa felicidad estaba mermada por alguien, él haría lo que fuera para evitarlo, era una promesa silenciosa que se había hecho desde hacía bastante tiempo, y la cumpliría, aún si ese alguien era el mismo y si eso significaba perder la pequeña posibilidad de tenerla cerca.

* * *

-¿_Quién?-_ Sakura podía verse a si misma en un extraño lugar donde los árboles y su cabello se agitaban continuamente mecidos por las fuertes corrientes de viento, había alguien mas con ella pero no le conocía, ni siquiera podía verle con claridad, sus labios se movían pero no escuchaba lo que decía.

Trataba de entenderle y de hablar pero sus palabras no eran las que quería decir y ni siquiera podía escucharse a si misma, solo identificaba el sonido del viento, era como una especie de genjutsu, o sueño.

Su acompañante sonrió y extendió una mano –¿q_uién?, no te conozco ¿quién eres, qué dices?-_ se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de su mano en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba, pero la silueta sonrió de nuevo y de nuevo movió sus labios sin sonido alguno, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, el viento arreció y su acompañante giró, un sentimiento desesperante se aglomero en su pecho, quería correr pero no podía moverse –_espera no te vayas- _pero sus manos seguían unidas a su pecho y la imagen se tornó borrosa y la silueta distante.

-_Hace frío, pero es verano – _fue su primer pensamiento al tratar de despertar, intento abrir los ojos perezosamente y sintió como los rayos del sol estaban tan fuertes que no podía ver con claridad, por lo que por reflejo los cerró de nuevo.

– _Ese sueño, el mismo de siempre-_ pensó ya que una vez mas no recordaba muchos detalles, sin embargo últimamente el sueño regresaba más continuamente y más claro.

Espero para abrir de nuevo sus ojos para darles tiempo a que se acostumbraran a la claridad, indagando en el rostro de la persona de sus sueños y no encontrando ninguna imagen clara de él, era solo una sombra oscura, que, al abrir poco a poco sus ojos, se vio remplazada con la visión de un ojo cerrado y otro que la veía despreocupadamente, casi perezosamente, fue tanta su impresión que abrió los ojos por completo y pestañó continuamente –se..sempai- dijo con calma.

-Despertaste, que bueno- dijo el sonriendo cerrando su ojo negro, colocó una mano en la frente de la chica – ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que tendrías fiebre o algo – retiró la mano y sonrió de nuevo al mirarla sonrojada – es que parecías no tener un buen sueño –

-Yo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – dijo mirando hacia el pasto nerviosamente al haberlo encontrado tan cerca.

-Hum…- dijo justo antes de incorporarse dado que el estaba agachado, con un brazo descansando en la pierna.

Una vez que el anbu se alejo de su "espacio personal" la pelirosa levanto el semblante y fue conciente de que era la primera vez que miraba al rastreador sin la capa que siempre usaba.

-_¡¡Dios mio!!!, debe de ser pecado el estar tan bien-_ pensó su inner sumamente emocionada al ver al hombre de espaldas.

–_De nuevo con eso- _movió la mano tratándose de incorporar, ya que se encontraba recargada en una enorme roca y se dio cuenta de que si él no portaba esa parte del uniforme era porque seguramente el la había abrigado asemejando una especie de manta -sempai-

-Hum?- giró.

-Gracias, tome- le extendió la prenda.

Él sonrió – quédate con ella otro poco, debes tener frío-

-Esto…si…pero…-

-No te preocupes puedo sobrevivir sin ella por un tiempo-

-Si- dijo divertida poniéndose la prenda y sin poder evitarlo exhalo profundamente aspirando esa varonil y tenue fragancia que tanto le gustaba – ¿_lo vez?, tenia razón, Kakashi sempai también huele bien -__ ,_ la pelirosa no encontró argumento alguno para contrariar a su inner así que sólo le dio la razón.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si-

-Avancemos- ordenó, la ojiverde asintió y ambos shinobis comenzaron a moverse saltando entre los riscos y enormes piedras que había en el terreno tan irregular por el cual una persona sin entrenamiento ninja no podría pasar ni con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo.

– Sempai- el aludido giró -¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Hum…- suspiró – caíste en una de sus trampas y la explosión te aturdió-

-Oh- se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a recordar.

***Flash Back***

Ya tenían todos los objetos que les pidieran, todos estaban protegidos por trampas, era de esperarse, pero gracias a sus habilidades no tuvieron muchos contratiempos, quedándoles solo uno.

Según la información de la hokage, la reliquia era de forma cilíndrica y contenía información importante para la fabricación de una potente arma, el caso es que llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, pero solo encontraron un enorme lago, así que dedujeron que se encontraba ahí, enviando chakra a sus pies ambos ninjas caminaron en el agua y con ayuda de unos sellos que realizó el anbu dieron con la ubicación del objeto, avanzaron hasta llegar al punto indicado, inspeccionaron el lugar y se enteraron de que estaba debajo de una gran y tremenda piedra que seguramente los contrabandistas movían con un control o algo, pero como ellos no lo poseían se volvía un poco complicado.

Sakura sonrió y le indico a su líder que ella bajaría, movería la roca y traería la reliquia, el anbu estuvo indeciso pero la chica argumentó su tremenda fuerza y que solo ella podía hacerlo, el anbu no estaba muy seguro no porque dudará de la chica sino que había otros detalles que tomar en cuenta pero la chunnin era demasiado terca así que cuando menos pensó la kunoichi le decía que era buena nadadora y ya se encontraba buceando en el lugar.

Él solo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza murmurando un -que mujer mas terca-.

La ojiverde nadó y mandando chakra a sus manos movió la roca sacando el objeto pero al retirarlo de forma brusca unos sellos se activaron provocando grandes y continuas explosiones cercanas a la kunoichi que logró esquivar, sin embargo en la última detonación la fuerza y el oleaje la arrastró haciendo que golpeará contra el fondo quedando inconsciente.

***Fin del flash back***

Hasta ahí era que recordaba.

-Estabas por llegar cuando la corriente te atrapó- dijo tranquilamente saltando a otra roca – te miré y baje para sacarte-

-Ah-

-Y como estabas inconsciente temí lo peor y te di RCP- agregó tranquilamente.

-Ah- Sakura razonó e imaginándose la escena de su sempai dándole respiración boca a boca no pudo evitar dar un traspié casi cayendo de la enorme roca, pero no golpeo el piso.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo al momento de tomarla de la cintura y la sonrojada kunoichi entornó los ojos molesta al ver como él sonreía cerrando su ojo, dejándola parada en la roca y saltando hacía otra avanzando.

-Hum….- refunfuño aun con el carmín en sus mejillas –no fue divertido-

-Claro que sí, para mi si-

La chica rodó los ojos -y ¿qué paso con?...- no terminó la cuestión pues el le mostró, sacando de su portakunais, la reliquia reducida con una técnica algo complicada para poder portarse cómodamente –oh- dijo al ver como el regresaba el objeto a su portakunais.

–_¡¡Kya!! que bonito trasero- _

_-Inner…- _pensó regañándose a si misma

-_¿Qué lo vas a negar?-_

-_Bueno...este-_

-_Oh vamos, es la primera vez que lo vemos sin esa molesta capa,¡ tenemos que aprovechar!-_

_-Inner, no empieces-_

_-__De todos es a quien mejor se le ve ese uniforme, ¡por dios!, míralo, solo míralo-_ la ojiverde se acerco hasta su compañero y por el rabillo del ojo le dio una larga mirada.

Era verdad, el traje le quedaba bastante bien, ese pantalón oscuro le quedaba perfecto, ni muy entallado ni muy flojo, solo perfecto, la tela negra que hacia de playera ceñida, sin mangas, que se adaptaba completamente con su mascara dando la impresión de que eran solo una, dándole su tradicional toque misterioso, luego esa especie de chaleco-armadura de color blanco que tentaba a tocarla, esa espada en la espalda, sus brazos cubiertos hasta por arriba del codo con esa especie de guantes negros y por esos protectores, lo cual no evitaba dejar al descubierto sus bien torneados, masculinos y atractivos brazos, ese tatuaje rojo en forma del logo de Konoha, que por cierto nunca había visto, su rostro solo cubierto por la mascara de tela, ya que la otra, la de gato, la cargaba en la espalda, a la altura del cuello, lo que le provocaba una especie de escalofrío al sentirse escudriñada por ella pero arriba de esa espantosa y tétrica mascara estaban los peculiares cabellos rebeldes y grises de su sempai que se agitaban continuamente con el viento.

–_No si hasta parece que lo hicieron pensando en él…lo vez, ahora ¡¡ niégalo, niégalo!!_

_-__Ehhh-_

_-__No si a este hombre lo hicieron con muchas ganas-_

_-__¡¡Inner!!, dios las cosas que dices-_

_-Bah…no me vengas con santurronerías que si alguien te conoce esa soy yo-_

Sakura suspiro derrotada y sumamente avergonzada ante las cosas que pensaba su yo interno, a veces se sorprendía de lo que esa "vocecita" le decía, aunque debía admitirlo, estaba por mucho segura de que era el anbu mas atractivo que había visto, siempre le habían llamado la atención los anbu y sus extraños uniformes y mascaras, que por cierto todas le daban miedo, así que cuando se entero que su sensei habia formado parte de ellos, y además de que era el capitán de un escuadrón, le surgió la incógnita de cómo luciría con ese uniforme y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo había imaginado no se comparaba a lo que miraba a su costado.

-_No si a mi no me importaría unirme a ese escuadrón de muerte si tengo un jefe así, con solo verlo me conformo-_

_-¿Sigues con lo mismo?-_

_-__Ya pues, aguafiestas, ya no digo nada-_

_-Cielos pensé que nunca dirías eso- _

_-__Me pregunto si Kakashi sensei aun conserva el tatuaje-_

_-__Obvio esos no desaparecen-_

_-__También se le debe de ver así de sexy, que desperdicio ocultarlo-_

_-Ya__, por favor, cállate-_ su inner desapareció por unos instantes no sin antes sacarle la lengua y refunfuñar, la pelirosa suspiró aliviada y miró como él de nuevo sacaba algo de sus portakunais, no se sorprendió mucho al notar que sacaba un libro, -_era de esperarse- _pensó entrecerrando los ojos y sin mucha admiración puesto que el siempre leía, pero encontró algo que le pareció diferente, el libro era verde.

-Sempai- el aludido dio un "hum" sin mirarla - pensé que el suyo era el rojo-

-Hum…si-

-¿No es el tomo que traía Kakashi sensei?-

-Si-

-Entonces ¿se lo prestó?-

-Hum…algo parecido-

Sakura subió una ceja.

-Es que quería averiguar que pasa en esta historia-

-¿Se lo robó?-

-Robar se oye muy feo, lo tome prestado-

Sakura rodó los ojos – no entiendo como no se dio cuenta-

Sonrió – estaba muy ocupado-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno…, no quería que el pequeño se diera cuenta cuando le hurto el suyo, así que estaba distraído y yo tome este-

Sakura rodó los ojos, su sensei siempre sería el mismo, solo el podría robarse el libro así mismo por segunda ocasión, fue entonces cuando sonrió –oiga sempai- de nuevo se escucho un hum – y ¿donde esta el suyo?- pregunto divertida.

El anbu pestañó y se llevó una mano al portakunai donde cargaba su libro

-No esta, ¿verdad?-

El anbu suspiró y sonrió negando –el "enano"-

-Todos son iguales- suspiró negando con la cabeza y con los ojos en blanco.

-Debió ser cuando nos bañamos en el río-

-¿Cuando?- la pelirosa puso cara de extrañeza ya que no podían, bueno quedaron en que no debían hacerlo ya que estaban muy cerca de una aldea y, por tanto, ser descubiertos.

-Ayer, es que hacia mucho calor, ustedes bajaron a no se que y aprovechamos, no te preocupes, no pasó nadie cerca, nadie nos vio –

-_Desafortunadamente-_

Sakura de nuevo casi se cae pero logró evitarlo y hasta disimularlo –esto…deben de ser mas cuidadosos a la otra – el anbu solo asintió y regreso a la lectura.

–_Si que desperdicio, te imaginas a estos dos bañándose en el río, dios que vista y no las perdimos-_

_-Y de nuevo tu-_

_-Ya__, ya era solo una bromita, no tienes sentido del humor-_

Siguieron saltando y Sakura se dio cuenta de que su inner parecía haberse calmado, a veces se ponía un poco pesadita con las bromas, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, al parecer estaban por llegar ya que el número de rocas estaba disminuyendo por lo que el salto que tenían que hacer eran cada vez mas largos.

La ojiverde recordó a su sensei y de nuevo se vio envuelta en esos pensamientos de ser "rechazada", realmente extrañaba el compartir misiones con el Hatake 1, no es que no la pasará bien con el anbu, o con el pequeño, sino que simplemente extrañaba ver la silueta del jounnin con ese chaleco saltando de árbol en árbol, le extrañaba, suspiró.

-_Pero no podemos quejarnos sempai es agradable también-_

_-Claro__, es él -_

_-Si, hasta nos cuida de esa forma en que solo él sabe hacerlo-_

_-Si- _pensó sonriendo tocando la capa del anbu, imaginándose como debió ser cuando el anbu la sacara del lago, la sentará recostada en la roca y después de un tiempo le colocará su manta, al parecer había pasado algo de tiempo descansando puesto que tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para secarse –_Kakashi sensei siempre ha sido amable_-

-_Y misterioso, callado, guapo y lindo-_

_-Inner-_

_-__Hay tienes a Kakashi kun__-_

_-¿Kakashi kun?, oye ya me estas dando miedo-_

_-__Si serás malpensada, me refiero a que Kakashi kun es tan lindo y tierno-_

_-Ah bueno, eso si-_esos pensamientos le hicieron cuestionarse de la niñez de su sensei, de lo serio que era –_no es para menos-_ pensó al recordar los detalles de la historia que le contaran Shizune y Yamato a ella y a los chicos al hablarles de la vida de Kakashi, impulsado todo debido a sus constantes cuestiones de la máscara, después de esa pequeña platica ella comenzó a tomarle mas cariño, admiración y ternura, le contaron que desde la muerte de su padre la usaba y muy pocas personas conocían o recordaban lo que habia debajo de la tela oscura que cubría su cara.

Pero aún así se decía que él se parecía en gran medida a su padre, Sakumo, pero aunque ella, Sasuke y Naruto buscaron en todos los archivos alguna foto o algo que les diera una pista sobre el rostro del padre de su sensei no encontraron datos, al menos no imágenes, al parecer todo lo relacionado con colmillo blanco estaba fuertemente protegido y olvidado, por lo que se pregunto si el parentesco entre padre e hijo se volvería a repetir en la siguiente generación.

_-__¿Cómo sería conocer a los hijos de Kakashi sensei?__- _recordó todas las sensaciones que sintió al ver a Kakashi kun y creerle un hijo de su maestro.

_-No se, pero sería interesante y entretenido el__ ver varios niños como el-_ sonrió sinceramente al imaginarse a los tres Kakashis de igual edad, como Kakashi kun, pero vestidos uno de jounnin y el otro de anbu.

-_Deja el verlos, el hacerlos, eso si sería entretenido- _su inner de nuevo le gasto una broma pesada y de nuevo dio un traspié sin poder evitar esta vez el caer y darse un buen golpe.

–¡¡¡_INNER!!!- _pensó sintiendo su rostro caliente, el cuerpo dolorido y el sabor a tierra en su boca.

-Hum….¿segura que estas bien?- preguntó el anbu extendiéndole una mano a la kunoichi, ella asintió tímidamente incorporándose con una velocidad impresionante y sacudiendo la tierra de su uniforme, el anbu alzo una ceja incrédulo -¿no seguirás aturdida?-

-Esto…si, si, un poco, pero estoy bien –

-¿Segura?- ella asintió –mira que no quiero morir en manos de mi mismo si algo te sucede -

-¿Eh?- pregunto sorprendida, el rastreador sonrió -¿por qué?- ladeo la cabeza

-Nada….no importa…si te sientes mal yo puedo llevarte no es problema...-

-No, no…_si, si, si, si,_ no, no se moleste estoy bien, en serio-

-Hum…ok… - dijo girando y volviendo al camino pensando que por eso su yo pequeño se llevaba molestando a la pequeña Sakura porque era divertido verla nerviosa, enojada y sonrojada, y que definitivamente la chica era extraña, terca, con carácter fuerte, rara y tal vez estaba loca, pero era agradable –_ y también muy linda-_ se colocó la mascara de gato – regresemos-

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos, ¿verdad?- Sakura 1 saltó a una gran rama y no obtuvo respuesta, giro el rostro y se encontró al hombre leyendo, suspiro pausadamente -¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, una vena se pintó en su frente tomo un kunai y lo arrojo en dirección del shinobi.

Kakashi se agacho y observo como un kunai se clavaba en el tronco del árbol –esto…decías algo- dijo bajando un poco el libro y pensando que la kunoichi siempre seria muy poco tolerante y que con el paso de los años le había perdido el respeto puesto que ya le hablaba de "tu" y sin utilizar el sensei, aunque la verdad le agradaba mucho que le hablara mas familiarmente.

Sakura suspiró y rodó los ojos refunfuñando un –siempre es lo mismo…preguntaba – dijo pausadamente y elevando el tono de voz – que si ya estamos cerca, pero estabas tan ocupadito con ese librito perverso que no me ponías atención-

-Esto…lo siento- se llevó una mano a la nuca – es que esta emocionante….hum..si ya estamos por llegar-

La ojiverde solo suspiró y encontró algo extraño –oye ¿no es ese el libro de Kakashi kun?- el peliplateado asintió y ella entrecerró los ojos – ¿se lo robaste?-

-Robar suena feo, digamos que lo tome prestado, es que quería recordar los primeros momentos memorables que se viven en este tomo –

Ella movió la cara de un lado a otro – ¿y el tuyo?-

-Hum…ahora que lo dices…- se llevó la mano a su portakunais y no lo encontró, Sakura rodó los ojos llevándose una mano a la frente –ese anbu….-

La pelirosa suspiró y rió, a Kakashi le pareció lindo verla reír, era la primera vez que ella se reía tan siceramante como la joven chunnin – siempre has sido un pervertido – mencionó cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza resignadamente –no tienes remedio-

Kakashi simplemente regreso su vista al libro y siguieron avanzando saltando de árbol en árbol, pasando otro rato de agradable silencio.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea darles tantas misiones juntos?- preguntó rompiendo el antes aludido silencio.

Y ahí de nuevo otra pregunta de quien sabe donde – hum…ya se llevan mejor, se pelean pero no creo que tengan muchos problemas, además de que su misión no es tan…- no terminó pues escucho una ligera risa, giró y se encontró con la mirada verde de la kunoichi.

-No entendiste, no me refiero al equipo 3 sino al 2-

-Ah- dijo sin entender el por qué de la pregunta – ¿por qué no sería buena idea?-

-Bueno, ambos son, bueno fuimos o somos jóvenes, tu sabes, a esa edad uno no piensa muy bien – Kakashi dejo la vista del libro de nuevo, intrigado, ella sonrió – y se deja llevar, las hormonas todo eso –

El jounnin se sintió extrañado y miró como ella le veía entre divertida y expectante, esperando su respuesta –esto…no creo que haya de que preocuparnos en "ese" sentido-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó.

-Si, creemé que en esa etapa de mi vida lo que menos me preocupaba eran las hormonas y su control – sonrió sincero al tener presente todas las misiones suicidas que tenía – no cuando tu vida se ve amenazada con cada paso y la de tus subordinados dependen de ti-

Ella se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, pensando la respuesta del shinobi -¿de verdad?-

-Si- asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno – dijo mirando hacia el frente –confiaré en ti y en la confianza que tienes de tu "control" – dijo con un tono extraño, casi risueño – pero te advierto – dijo adquiriendo un tono enojado y serio mirándolo y señalándolo con el dedo –que si pierdo mi virginidad por ti antes de tiempo…- el peligris de nuevo la miro un poco sorprendido ante la conversación –aunque…- el dedo acusador regreso a su labio inferior y el gesto de enojo se relajo y paso a uno de reflexión – él eres tu, y tu él- levantó una ceja - tomando eso en cuenta …- la reflexión paso a otro gesto, Hatake casi podía jurar que era uno de coquetería y abrió su ojo por completo ante las palabras de la shinobi -…no creo que…tenga sentido el preocuparse por eso…- lo dijo tan pausada y tenuemente, con ese toque sensual que aunando al comentario hicieron que perdiera la concentración y golpeará con una rama.

- Eh..eh – balbuceó- ¿por por qué lo dices?- pregunto completamente interesado, con los ojos como plato, y sin darle importancia al terrible chichón que le saliera por el golpe.

-Ah- dijo sonriendo para después hacer un puchero – cuanto lo siento – dijo con sarcasmo – pero no estoy autorizada para dar "ese" tipo de información- sonrió coquetamente y siguió su trayecto entre los árboles.

No era honroso para ningún ninja de elite el ser golpeado por una rama del árbol, mucho menos si eres de Konoha, era un absurdo y una burla, no era divertido, al menos no para él, quedarse con un palmo de narices ante unas palabras que bien podían prestarse para otro tipo de interpretación.

De nuevo le dejaba dudando si lo decía de uno u otro sentido, de nuevo se reía de forma atrayente, burlándose de él, jugando con sus nervios, como si ella conociera todos sus secretos y la forma en que pensaba.

Definitivamente era difícil estar enamorado y era un idiota y si, si, definitivamente Sakura Haruno lo volvería loco, tanto su versión actual como futura, ambas.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Como lo prometí actualice dos o tres días después y ya ven aquí la 1 tiene mayor participación, lo ven, ya en los siguientes también saldrá un poquito mas y sus dudas ya serán contestadas.

Por cierto gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, felicitándome y apoyándome con mi boda, gracias, la verdad es que si estoy muy muy nerviosa, eh adelgazado, jajaja, ya me regañaron, pero no estoy a dieta son los nervios, jaja, el caso es que lo único que me distrae es escribir por eso aquí la actualización, jejeje, ya me duele la espalda, jajaja.

Pasando a los comentarios los contesto chicas y chicos:

**Delta 2007: **Gracias, y hola!!,. espero y este cap., le hay gustado, por cierto me gustó mucho su avatar.

**Shado0wEmerald: **Gracias, pues a ver que se les ocurre a esos dos, ajajaja, supongo que será algo extraño y medio loco, como las cosas que generalmente hacen.

**K2008sempai:** Pues ya poco a poco la 1 ya esta soltando información no mucha pero ahí la lleva, en cuanto lo del soborno, gracias por el consejo, mira que ella me toma fotos a mi O.Ó eso si que me sorprendió pero bueno, viniendo de Liz y mi novio pues realmente no es muy raro pensarlo, jajaja.

**Mara Osaka: **Paisana!!!, yo soy de Sinaloa, si ya se que ya sabes, jejeje, solo que quise decirlo de nuevo, jajaja, seguiré tus consejos de cuidarme de los resfriados y dios te oiga y no me den, jaja, saludos y espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Desy_chan: **Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y aquí la actualización y la verdad es que si, no creo actualizar mucho después de casarme porque tengo que buscar trabajo donde voy a mudarme, en fin, gracias por todo.

**Dani555:** Hola Dani e inner de Dani, gustó en leer sus comentarios, y pues ya ven ya se aclaró un poco el porque el Kakashito ignora a las Sakuritas, pobre…bueno tratare de ser mas buena con él, ajaja, saludos.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Esto….hola!!, jeje, siempre que leo tus comentarios me siento avergonzada, jejeje, es que siempre le dejo con la duda, bueno dudas, pero me ayudan mucho porque así me doy una idea de donde y como debo mejorar, espero y este y los otros cap,, le gusten porque la Sakura 1 ya esta teniendo mas participación. Muchas gracias por su comentario y espero y le guste este cap.

Bueno chicos y chicas trataré de poner manos a la obra para adelantarle otro poquito, a ver si escribo aunque sea otro más y luego le sigo a las otras, gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Sakura san, recuerdos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: Sakura san, recuerdos**

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?.

Aquel día iniciaba como cualquier otro, estábamos de descanso debido a una racha muchas y variadas misiones, a Naruto se le ocurrió el reunirnos para compartir el descanso haciendo un pequeño pic nic en las orillas de la aldea, supuestamente para convivir mas "normalmente" y vivir un día libre como los civiles suelen hacerlo.

Recuerdo que Naruto llegó con Hinata y después nos enteramos de que invitó a los equipos de Kurenai sensei, Ino y Gai sensei convirtiendo nuestra pequeña "convivencia" en una gran celebración donde lo más "normal" que hicimos fue lanzar kunais en un blanco cada vez mas lejano donde la ganadora, obviamente, fue Ten Ten.

Tú llegaste sumamente retrazado, mas de lo normal, aunque ninguno de nosotros nos sorprendimos cuando apareciste en tu nube de humo saludando con tu mano derecha y el tradicional "yo", después comenzaste a decirnos el porque de tu retazo contando tu trillada excusa de la viejecita, solo que esta vez le agregaste el hecho de que te pidió llevarla a la piedra de los caídos y pasarla por el bosque, haciendo que te retrazaras, todos te vimos sin creerte absolutamente nada y tu solo suspiraste sentándote para continuar con el almuerzo.

La verdad es que Naruto se lució ese día, le quedo excelente todo lo que había organizado y a pesar de la pelea que tuvo conmigo y con Sasuke todo salió bien, durante todo ese día pasaste ignorando los retos de Gai sensei, leyendo y descansando tranquilamente alegando que para ti eso era lo mejor que podía haber.

Sai invitó a su novia anbu donde por fin me enteré de su nombre, Kaede, gracias a las amplias consultas que realizaba en sus libros nos propuso lo que me pareció un tonto y aburrido juego pero donde la recompensa era muy tentadora, explicó las reglas y datos esenciales, la mitad de nosotros estuvo resuelto a jugar y la otra no tanto, pero aceptamos.

Me asignaron contigo y nos pusimos, bueno me puse, a buscar el dichoso objeto con el que ganaríamos la cena de toda la semana, aportada de los bolsillos de los demás equipos que perdieran, tu no quisiste colaborar argumentado que era algo intrascendente y me dejaste haciendo todo el trabajo, como suele pasarme me moleste debido a tu poco entusiasmo ya que con tus habilidades de rastrear bien podíamos ganar sin mover un solo dedo.

Me puse a mover rocas, buscar en los árboles y todo cuanto se me ocurría, tu solo me seguías leyendo y evitando golpearte con los objetos que lanzaba, hasta un momento en el cual levantando y levantando rocas llegue con una bastante grande, tu guardaste el libro y te inclinaste a recoger algo del suelo.

-Mira que criatura más hermosa Sakura- me dijiste

Rodé mis ojos al ver tu falta de entusiasmo en la búsqueda pero giré entusiasta imaginándome una bella ave o una simple mariposa, pero me encontré con una horrible, peluda, negra, enorme y amenazante tarántula que me veía con sus ocho ojos casi casi a punto de atacarme. Grité y brinque de mi sitio.

-No grites así, la vas a poner nerviosa- yo trate de lanzarte un golpe pero me contuve al ver como la ponías cerca de mi cara -¿verdad que es hermosa?- dijiste sobando a la criatura.

-No-

-Vamos, la belleza depende del cristal con que se vea, a veces es necesario apreciar la belleza desde otro punto de vista-

-Del que se le vea es horrenda y aléjela de mi sensei- amenace al ver como intentabas poner el arácnido en mi hombro, pero hiciste caso omiso así que la aventé mandándola a volar con un golpe, tu observaste como el desafortunado animal avanzaba muchos metros en el aire colocando tu mano en la frente, después de un tiempo te mofaste de mi miedo a las arañas pero yo seguí buscando.

-Yo que tu no lo haría- me advertiste al tratar de remover una gran piedra.

Yo solté un bufido molesto ignorándote pero al levantar la piedra pude ver el porque de tu argumento.

-AHHH- grité histérica al ver como de debajo de la roca salían varios de esos animalejos, sin poder evitarlo me refugie en ti y te abrase, y como veía el suelo lleno de manchas negras y peludas subí mis pies sobre los tuyos, ganando un poco de estatura.

Sonreíste, burlándote de nuevo de mi, yo estaba enojada pero mas que mi enojo estaba mi miedo, con un poco de esfuerzo y dado que yo estaba tan tiesa como una estatua caminaste hasta alejarnos un poco de ellos llegando a la sombra de un bonito almendro en el cual los tonos cobrizos ya estaban por aparecer.

-Ya puedes mirar- escuche como tu pausada y profunda voz llegaba a mis oídos, te obedecí y separe un poco mi cabeza de tu pecho, mirando hacia el suelo, donde solo vi el pasto verde, suspiré aliviada y pude escuchar como una risa se escapaba de tu voz – creo que ellas te tenían más miedo a ti-

-No lo creo- dije en un puchero –son horribles- y me separé un poco de ti con un sonrojo

-También para ellas nosotros debemos serlo-

-¡¿Me esta diciendo fea?!- dije enojada golpeando tu pecho con mi mano.

-No, pero como dije, a veces la belleza depende del cristal con que se vea-

-Idiota- dije molesta golpeándote de nuevo lo que solo provocó tu risa - no se ría, no se burle- pero fue inútil tu seguiste riendo lo que me hizo enojar más, golpeé tu pecho, creo que fue algo doloroso para ti pero seguiste riendo y yo seguí golpeando, molesta – ya, silencio – pedí furiosa y la no obtener respuesta lleve mis manos a tu boca, tapándola para ahogar tus risas.

Por un momento no me di cuenta pero en el instante en que coloqué mis manos en tus labios te tensaste y silenciaste, yo no comprendí hasta después de unos segundos, yo estaba muy cerca, demasiado, podía sentir tu respiración pausada y calida, aspirando tu masculino aroma, pero no me moví, era como si estuviera atrapada, creo que igual te pasó ya que lo único que hiciste fue mover lentamente tu mano y retirar con ella las mías haciéndolo con un tacto tan lento y suave que más que nada parecía una caricia sin poder despegar mi vista de tu ojo y tu de los míos, era como si todo se hubiera borrado, como si el tiempo corriera muy despacio, y como si fuera inevitable nos acercamos, tu inclinando tu rostro y yo subiendo el mío, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Estando a punto de besarme te detuviste, yo tenía la mirada entrecerrada y mis mejillas sonrojadas pero desperté de mi ensoñación al percatarme de cómo llevabas tus manos a mis hombros, moviéndome a un costado de ti.

-Perdona -dijiste con tu voz ronca avanzando y dejándome solo la vista del tronco del gran almendro –no se en que estaba pensando-.

Yo estaba confundida, sorprendida, pero al sentir como estabas por alejarte de mi no supe como pero reuní fuerzas para dar la vuelta y correr, tome tu mano y tu giraste.

-Sensei- musite, mi semblante debía de estar rojo puesto que sentía el calor en el –yo..yo tampoco lo se – levanté mi rostro y sonreí – pero – acerque tu mano y la coloque en mi pecho, en el lado izquierdo, no se cual sería tu sentir pero se que te sorprendiste ya que era obvio en tu ojo –lo siente, lo escucha, es mi corazón, cada vez que estoy con usted, no puedo evitar que aceleré – baje los ojos avergonzada – y yo…yo creo que eso es porque le amo- lo dije, lo deje salir porque sentía que si no lo hacia me consumiría por dentro, era imposible negarlo mas.

-Sakura yo…-me contestaste levemente, yo estaba impaciente por escuchar tu respuesta pero tenía un miedo terrible a ser rechazada, suspiraste serenamente y me miraste soltando mi mano y llevándola a mi barbilla con lo cual de nuevo te miré a la cara, tu ojo se veía tranquilo pero no distante, yo pestañeé y seguí esperando, entonces sonreíste, lo supe, no se porque si tu ojo no se cerró como siempre, pero lo supe, me abrazaste apretándome con delicadeza, colocando mi cabeza en tu pecho con lo cual podía escuchar tu respiración y tu palpitar –también te amo- sonreí feliz y cerré los ojos abrazándote por completo, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me separaste de ti y lo supe, supe que me besarías, cerré los ojos y de nuevo sentí tu cercanía, tu respiración y tu aroma, esperé, realmente me sorprendí, no era lo que esperaba, predecía sentir tus labios a través del roce de la tela de tu máscara, pero a cambio de ello obtuve el calido y agradable tacto de unos labios, te habías despojado de tu mascara, era mas de lo que yo me imaginé.

Nos separamos después de ese dulce y delicioso beso, suspirando pausadamente abrí mis ojos, creo que era mas que obvia mi impresión al verte ya que solo sonreíste ligeramente, te admire por unos momentos y sin poder evitarlo acaricié con mis manos tu rostro recorriéndolo como si fuese invidente y tratará de verte a través de ellas, tu semblante se relajo y me sonreíste de nuevo cerrando tus ojos, ya que yo había retirado tu banda ninja para apreciar por completo tu cara.

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?, ese fue nuestro primer beso y la primera vez que conocí tu rostro.

Hemos llegado por fin con los otros, veo como te acercas a ellos para enterarte de cómo les fue en las misiones, mi versión chunnin simplemente te ignora y se va de largo dejándole por completo la tarea al anbu, ella aún sigue bastante molesta contigo, y en cierta forma, yo también, nos has ignorado, y es muy doloroso, ella va y se sienta en una de las rocas, y tu solo suspiras haciendo de nuevo como si fueses ignorante de la situación.

Al poco tiempo llegan los niños, como siempre, mi yo un poco molesto, seguramente Kakashi kun la hizo enojar con algo tan simple y sencillo que seguramente no tiene importancia, realmente me he sorprendido de cómo en ocasiones puedo enojarme por cosas tan pequeñas, sin embargo a pesar de sus rencillas, que son menos ya, me he dado cuenta de que ya se llevan mejor.

Kakashi kun ya no tiene siempre su semblante serio y duro, pareciéndose mas a sus yo adultos, y a la pequeña Sakura por lo menos le ayuda en distraerse en algo y olvidarse de aquellos terribles y dolorosos momentos que me embargaban en esa etapa de mi vida, ha ambos les ha ayudado a despejarse.

Nos llamas de nuevo y de nuevo nos ponemos de acuerdo para nuestra llegada a Konoha, Sakura 3 salta contenta y feliz, realmente extraña nuestra casa.

Comemos, ustedes de nuevo se las ingenian para no develar su cara, yo sonrió, eso no es algo que desconozca pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis otros yo, Sakura chan es muy evidente en sus miradas de soslayo y en su malestar al ver como desaparecen su comida como por arte de magia, en cambio Sakura 2 hace como si no le importará pero es notable y fácil el atraparla en una mirada rápida y que denota su decepción al no poder descubrirles.

Caminamos, Sakura chan pegada a tu joven versión anbu, al parecer es el que mejor le cae, es de esperarse, trata de ignorar al pequeño y contigo es lo mismo, no tiene novedad, así que el mas interesante para ella es sempai.

La chunnin trata de entablar una conversación con el pequeño obteniendo solo esporádicos monosílabos, tu caminas al frente de nosotros, yo miró el cielo al notar como unos parvada de patos pasa, los bellos animales descansan en la orilla del lago y comienzan a pescar.

Nosotras exclamamos un "ah" emocionado y alegre al ver a las aves, mientras ustedes simplemente miran de soslayo para regresar de nuevo la vista a las letras del libro.

Siempre que veo a alguna de estas aves me hacen rememorarlo, evocar aquella ocasión.

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?.

Salía de un arduo entrenamiento con Tsunade sama, mirando como una parvada muy similar volaba sobre mío, ese día se me hizo tarde y solo pensaba en la conversación que me hiciera Naruto.

Shikamaru estaba quebrándose la cabeza para pedirle matrimonio a Ino, y como no es una persona culta en esas cuestiones pues estuvo consultando a varios de los chicos buscando "asesoría" para esa situación tan "problemática", ¿quién iba a decir que después de que ganaran ese juego surgiera una relación mas estrecha entre ellos dos?.

El caso es que estando caminando miré como salías de una de las tiendas, me alegre y corrí para alcanzarte pero cerca de llegar baje la velocidad, quería sorprenderte, y así fue pues te di un –¡hola sensei!- que te saco de tu habitual tranquilidad, tropezaste con tus pies y por poco caes y movías tus manos atrapando un pequeño objeto que casi termina en el suelo.

Suspiraste y rápidamente giraste ocultando el objeto detrás de ti, en tu espalda, yo estaba sorprendida realmente no me esperaba espantarte ni ponerte tan nervioso – hola Sakura-

Después de verificar que estabas bien, la curiosidad me hizo preguntar que escondías, como las excusas y mentiras no son tu fuerte no creí nada de lo que argumentabas y comencé a forcejear para que me mostraras lo que ocultabas, pasaron varios intentos pero gracias a mis "tácticas" de distracción, pise tu pie fuertemente, bajaste la guardia y te lo quite.

-No, Sakura, espe…ra- suspiraste derrotado al ver como yo veía con admiración la pequeña caja que te arrebatará.

-Así que Shikamaru también te consultó- deduje al abrir la aterciopelada y verde cajita y mirar un hermoso anillo que reposaba en la almohadilla – a puesto que a la cerda le va a encantar-

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntaste.

Asentí al moverlo y ver como los rayos del sol pasaban a través de la piedra del anillo - es precioso- comenté sinceramente.

-¿Eso crees? –

-Por supuesto- volví a asentir sin despegar la vista de la joya

–Hum…entonces…si quieres…puedes quedártelo –

Sonreí –¿y la cerda?-

-No lo compré pensando en ella- recuerdo que tu voz fue pausada y seria.

Sonreí - pero si hago eso implicaría que tu me…..- no terminé pues comprendí, deje de observar el anillo y te miré a la cara, lucias serio, mas de lo normal –Kakashi tu me estas…-

Asentiste –pidiendo matrimonio – creo que abrí mis ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa - te lo iba a decir hoy en la noche pero te me adelantaste- sonreíste y esperaste durante varios segundos sin obtener respuesta –y bien….¿aceptas? –

Yo estaba completamente sorprendida, razone tus palabras y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que tal vez podrías escucharlo, baje el semblante y sonreí, levante el rostro y te entregue la caja causando en ti que la tristeza se mostrará en tu ojo.

-Ya veo- dijiste en un susurro –tal vez aún no es tiem…- no te deje terminar colocando mi dedo a la altura de tus labios, me miraste y sonreí.

- No tonto- pestañeé coquetamente – es que es tradición que el novio coloque el anillo a la novia-

-Entonces…- dijiste sacando el anillo de la almohadilla - ¿es un si?-

-Por supuesto que si- contesté al sentir como deslizabas la argolla que representaba nuestro compromiso.

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?, así fue como me pediste ser tu esposa.

Nuestra boda fue muy linda, a pesar de que Tsunade sama quería una fiesta en grande yo le pedí, casi exigí, que respetará tu deseo, por lo que la ceremonia fue intima y tranquila, solo con las personas sumamente allegadas a ambos.

Todo fue muy lindo y tierno, lo recuerdo detalladamente, desde la entrada a la iglesia donde todos me esperaban y pude verte de espaldas girando mostrando a todos que habías logrado convencer el que te dejaran usar la máscara.

Durante la fiesta siguió la tranquilidad, solo leves percances a causa del estado de ebriedad de los chicos, especialmente Naruto y Lee, pero nada serio o de gravedad, obviamente que siendo tu el novio las cosas fueron distintas a lo que comúnmente se acostumbra, solo bailamos una pieza, el vals, tardaste alrededor de un mes completo para que te saliera bien, la verdad es que eres un pésimo bailarín.

Nuestra velada fue muy bella, te portaste como todo un caballero, dulce, paciente, tierno y delicado comprendiendo a la perfección mi nerviosismo, pero a la vez apasionado e intenso, nunca he comprendido como es que puedes transmitir tantas cosas con un simple beso.

Sabes Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?, esa fue la primera vez que nos amamos.

Escuchó como Sakura chan de nuevo discute con Kakashi kun, esta enojada y malhumorada y él tranquilo e indiferente ante sus replicas, sonrió, es divertido verlos convivir de esa forma, me hacen sentir como en casa, me recuerdan mucho a ellos, viendo al pequeño he constatado que efectivamente, se parecen mucho a ti.

Nunca olvidaré como fue que te informe de tu paternidad, ¿recuerdas?, fue en nuestro aniversario, tenía casi dos meses de embarazo, estaba ansiosa por comentártelo pero resistí hasta ese día.

Para festejar hice una deliciosa cena, habíamos planeado ir a un restaurante y pasear pero estábamos sumamente agobiados por el trabajo por lo que el día anterior rehicimos los planes, después de comer y besarnos por un rato decidiste que era un buen momento para entregar el presente que me habías comprado.

Sin decir nada en especial solo un –feliz aniversario- me besaste en la frente y entregaste la caja, yo sonreí y con rapidez abrí la caja sin tener compasión en el pobre papel y en el esfuerzo que debió ser el envolverlo, metí la mano y comencé a remover entre el montón de papeles multicolor que había dentro, di con el y lo saque de un tirón, subí una ceja, junte el entrecejo y me sonroje al ver a través de el tu rostro contento y picaron –eres un pervertido- dije con un sonrojo y la mirada entrecerrada.

-Yoooo- te señalaste con fingida inocencia.

-Tuuuu- sonreí y examine a la perfección el bonito, elegante, negro y sumamente pequeño conjunto de ropa interior que me obsequiaste – no se como es que te las arreglas para comprarlos-

-Tengo mis secretos- argumentaste con tu omnipresente tono misterioso.

-No es justo ¿sabes? – tu pusiste cara de "¿qué?" – siempre me regalas cosas que más parecen obsequios para ti-

-Ah – dijiste – es que hay que ser prácticos, por eso busco cosas que a ambos nos sirvan-

-Si claro-

-Si- asentiste exageradamente – pero para que veas que soy generoso dejaré que lo utilices cuanto antes –

Yo sonreí negando con la cabeza – que "generoso"- dije con sarcasmo – pero primero abre éste-

-En serio, -dijiste sin entusiasmo- pero "ese"- y señalaste la ropa haciendo puchero – también es un buen regalo-

-Ka…ka…shi- dije pausadamente.

-Hum…esta bien- tomaste la pequeña caja y a diferencia de mi lo abriste con paciencia y tranquilidad, no dejaba de mirarte quería recordar cada gesto que hicieras, sin muchos preámbulos metiste la mano y los sacaste, lo primero en ver fue como juntabas tus cejas sin comprender –esto….no creo que sean de mi talla- mencionaste agitando el par de diminutos zapatitos de tela color amarillo.

Reí ante tu falta de deducción y me coloque detrás de ti, abrazándote desde la espalda, coloque mi cabeza en tu hombro y susurre en tu oído – feliz aniversario papá-

Te quedaste unos instantes en blanco, bloqueado por la sorpresa, giraste tu cara y me tomaste y sentaste en tu regazo, tocaste mi cara mirándome largamente – es el mejor regalo de mi vida- dijiste tenuemente antes de besarme.

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?, así te enteraste de que serías papá.

La llegada de nuestro primer hijo supuso algunos cambios en nuestras vidas, vivíamos en tu departamento y pensamos que aunque era pequeño pero lo suficientemente espacioso para tres, sin embargo todo cambio en la revisión del cuarto mes, donde Tsunade sama nos informó que no tendríamos uno, sino dos varones.

Después de la gran sorpresa de sabernos padres primerizos de mellizos me diste la noticia al llevarme a tu gran casa, la de tus padres.

Yo no estaba segura de vivir ahí, ya que sabía que para ti solo traía recuerdos tristes y amargos de la muerte de tus padres.

-Hum…no lo se Kakashi, ¿seguro que quieres vivir aquí?- pregunte escéptica.

Tu asentiste –se que no te convence, que necesita reparaciones, huele a húmedo pero estará bien – dijiste al ir subiendo las escaleras

Yo no estaba muy convencida, no porque la casa no fuese linda sino principalmente por lo que todo ella significaba para ti –pensé que no te agradaban los recuerdos… – dije mirando como abrías una de las puertas, me hiciste el ademán de entrar y yo obedecí –…que tienes de aquí-

Encendiste la luz, la admiración de la que fui presa fue grande, el cuarto lucia impecable, los pisos brillantes, las paredes decoradas de una forma tierna y hermosa en colores blanco y azul, con pequeño detalles, había un pequeño buró y otro tocador, una silla mecedora, unas grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas azules que recogiste dejando entrar luz natural, pero lo que mas llamó mi atención fueron las dos hermosas e idénticas cunas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación en las cuales la luz de los rayos del sol llegaban perfectamente.

Por inercia me lleve las manos a mi abultado vientre imaginándome como si mis bebés estuvieran durmiendo me llegue a las cunas, te acercaste a mi y colocaste tus manos sobre las mías.

-Tienes razón,- me dijiste al oído- pero quiero generar nuevos recuerdos junto contigo y junto a ellos-

Kakashi, ¿lo recuerdas?, fue así como nos mudamos a la casa de tus padres.

Recuerdo que cuando el parto llegó estabas de misión, pero me habías prometido estar presente en el alumbramiento.

-Hija, pon de tu parte no puedes hacer eso-

-¡No!- rectifique molesta lanzando un terrible grito de dolor en la sala de partos – aun no, el prometió estar aquí – decía entrecortadamente.

-Pero Sakura-

-¡NO!- exclame – él lo prometió, y siempre ha cumplido, se que vendrá, solo un poco más-.

Mi maestra suspiró enojada cruzándose de brazos, molesta, Shizune solo permaneció serena e Ino solo refunfuñaba.

Después de lo que me parecieron las horas más largas y dolorosas llegaste, entraste rápidamente y sin importarte el hecho de estar sucio, Tsunade sama te reprendió e hizo que te higienizaras colocándote lo necesario.

-Sa..sabía que vendrías- mencione en tono doloroso.

-Claro- me tomaste de la mano.

-¡¡¡Pero te tardaste mucho!!!- grite enojada y alterada por una contracción apretando tu mano.

-Lo siento- mencionaste logrando ocultar muy bien el dolor que mi fuerza provocaba.

-¡¡¡Siempre llegas tarde a todo, hasta el nacimiento de tus hijos, eres incorregible!!!- grite enojada, tu solo permaneciste sereno y disculpándote con un "lo siento" continuamente.

Pocos minutos después nuestro hijos nacieron, desde siempre los imaginaba así, desde el instante en que me enteré de mi embarazo, pero ello no evito el sentirme sumamente emocionada al verlos y tenerlos por fin entre mis brazos.

Takashi siempre ha sido mas parecido a mi en carácter y Sakumo es mas tranquilo, como tú, definitivamente son iguales a ti, lo único que se diferencian físicamente es en el color de los ojos, con esa peculiar mirada bicolor, verde y negra, si fuese su ojo rojo en vez de verde y si además tuvieran esa cicatriz serían una especie de clones tuyos.

Por eso fue que confundí a Kakashi kun, lo confundí con uno de ellos en el río, porque son muy parecidos a ti.

He incluso nuestra pequeña Hanako también me recuerda a ti, se que ella tiene mi semblante y cabello rosado, y la característica mirada impar de sus hermanos, pero su forma de hablar en su mayoría es tuya, claro que heredo mi carácter fuerte y explosivo, pero cuando no esta molesta es como tú, tranquila y serena.

Cuando les dimos la noticia se entusiasmaron mucho diciendo que ya era hora de tener un hermano ya que ya se habían cansado del que tenían.

Recuerda, las ocurrencias de los gemelos siempre nos han hecho reír.

A pesar de sus quejas y continuos "pleitos" donde los protagonistas suelen ser Takashi y Hanako, y que la mayoría de las veces hacen los posible, y lo logran, por inmiscuir a Sakumo, son buenos niños; han pasado algunos años desde que llegaran a nuestras vidas por lo que no podríamos vivirlas sin la presencia de los tres "enanos", como sueles decirles cuando te han tratado de derrotar en los entrenamientos.

No sabes lo que las peleas entre Kakashi kun y Sakura chan me los recuerdan, veo a nuestros hijos a través de ellos, es como si estuvieran aquí con nosotros, extraño a nuestros hijos, te extraño a ti.

Kakashi, siempre has estado ahí para cuidarnos y ayudarnos, ¿recuerdas?, siempre me lo has prometido, el "prometo que siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré" se transformó con la llegada de ellos en "prometo que siempre estaré con ustedes y los protegeré".

Y nunca he dudado de que cumplas con ello, hasta ese día, ese horrible día.

¿Recuerdas como los entrenamientos de los niños se fueron postergando por tu saturada agenda de trabajo?, yo tenía que suplirte mas seguido para compensarlo.

El ser el prospecto a ser el siguiente hokage te robaba demasiado tiempo, tratarse de negarte para pasar mas tiempo con tu familia y solo por ello fue que tu presentación y nombramiento se retrazaba mas y mas, pero el trabajo crecía y crecía.

Fuiste asignado a aquella misión, estarías lejos un tiempo, nosotros aceptamos, tus hijos prometieron entrenar arduamente diciendo cuando vinieras te derrotarían obteniendo por fin los famosos cascabeles, por mi parte acepte no muy convencida tu partida, lo sabía, no debí haberte dejado ir, pero no hice caso y te prometí entrenarles.

Partiste con tu grupo, entre los cuales iban Naruto y Shikamaru lo que me hacía sentir mas tranquila, pero el que ese tipo fuera me hacía sentir nerviosa, siempre supe que había algo en él que no me convencía del todo, a pesar de su sonrisa de cordialidad y su amena platica, era como un presentimiento.

Antes de irte me dijiste la promesa que siempre me has hecho "prometo que siempre estaré con ustedes y siempre los protegeré" yo asentí y te di un gran beso de despedida, como si el alma se me fuera en el, tu silueta se perdió en el horizonte y de no ser por los continuos llamados de los niños habría seguido parada ahí hasta tu regreso.

Ese día, ese horrible día siguió lluvioso, ya era el quinto desde que iniciará a llover, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, había tenido algo de fiebre y le pedí de favor a Ino que llevará a los niños a entrenar junto con la pequeña Sango.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me llegó al ver salir a los niños, estaba descansando, tratando en vano de dormir cuando escuche como llamaban pausadamente, por un momento pensé que eras tu, aunque lo descarte al instante, tu no llamas de esa forma, de hecho siempre que llegas de misión entras por la ventana.

Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta encontrándome con Shikamaru y Naruto, al instante de ver el semblante serio de Nara recordé que era el mismo que tenía al darnos la noticia de Asuma sensei, respiré forzadamente y tratando de encontrar otra cosa antes de escucharle miré a Naruto, al verme se desmoronó, no se como pero lo supe, supe que las gotas de agua que descendían por su rostro no eran solo de lluvia.

Y de igual manera mis mejillas se vieron empapadas, me dijeron lo que pasó, el porque no estabas ahí, pero me he negado a creerlo, la fiebre regreso y el dolor se presentó terriblemente.

Ino llegó en ese momento y mis hijos preguntaron por ti, me apresuré a verlos, no se como pero sonreí – papá tardará un poco más, pero vendrá, ya saben que el siempre llega tarde a todo– dije abrazándoles fuertemente.

Los chicos me miraron y yo reforcé mi teoría –habrá que entrenar muy duro para cuando vuelva éste orgulloso de ustedes –

Desde ese horrible día me he negado a creerlo, a pesar de los comentarios y sugerencias que todos me han dado, no lo he creído, no quiero, no puedo.

Cada noche, después de que los niños duermen, voy donde te despedí, donde paso recordándote y sintiendo como de un momento a otro llegarás y entonces yo te llamaré y reprenderé, pero como siempre, te las arreglarás y me besarás como sólo tu sabes hacerlo, haciendo así que mi enojo disminuya.

Nuestros hijos esperan con ansias tu regreso y cada día preguntan mas continuamente por ti, siempre me las ingenio para sonreírles, siempre les digo lo mismo y los entreno fuertemente, como si todo fuera como antes, porque así es, Kakashi, todo será como antes, ¿verdad?.

Kakashi, no tienes idea, no tienes idea de lo que es que tus hijos pregunten por ti, no puedo decirles que no has cumplido con tu promesa, no puedo rendirme a estar sin ti.

Sabes, ¿lo recuerdas?, Kakashi, lo prometiste, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, con nosotros, prometiste protegerme, protegernos.

Kakashi ¿lo recuerdas?.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola, amiguillo lectorcirijillo recuerden que ni Ned Flanders ni sus frases me pertenecen sino a Matt Groening, jajaja.

Aquí dejándoles este cap., espero y con el muchas de sus preguntas se hayan resuelto, se que muchas cosas se las esperaban y espero y eso no les decepcionen por ser tan predecible, pero bueno, ejeje, gracias por su paciencia.

Takashi, Sakumo y Hanako son personajes de mi autoría y creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya los conocieron en el epílogo de "mi persona especial" por lo que me ahorré en mucho la descripciones detalladas de sus personalidades y el uso de la máscara, lamento si alguno no les queda claro, es que era para ahorrar tiempo, jejeje, perdonen pero no pude quitarme las ganas de utilizar a estos niños en este fic, además la mayoría de las veces me imagino a estos tres como sus hijos, jejeje, para aquellos que me pidieron verlos de nuevo aquí los van a estar viendo.

Dude mucho con este episodio, en como hacerlo y subirlo, ya que es crucial para la trama y es una especie de parte aguas en la misma.

Al redactar este cap, me puse un poco tristona al final, pero siendo sincera quería ponerla mas melancólica y triste, sobre todo al escuchar "you are beautiful" de James Blunt, me encanta esa canción, y siempre he querido hacer un song fic de ella, a ver cuando me animo.

Creo que seguiré con mis otros fics, ya de este llevo 3 cap. seguidos!! y tengo otros 4 en espera de actualizarse, pero no pude resistirme en seguirle a 1 2 3.

Pasando a los reviews:

**Yuki_Uchiha: **Oye cómo esta eso de que estas enyesada?, qué pasó?, estas bien?, me quedé con la preocupación, cuídate mucho, y cuida a tu inner también, saludos a ambas y espero y les haya gustado el cap.

**K2008sempai: **Espero seguir tu recomendación y ponrme mas relajada, jejeje, respecto a lo de anbu estoy segura de que es un SI, si se ve mejor así, jajaja, no se nota verdad?, jeje n/./n es que me encanta verlo así. Y pues con este cap, creo que algunas dudas se despejaron, quiero saber tu parecer.

**NewWarrior:** No te disculpes, obvio que me gustan que me dejen comentarios pero entiendo que ha veces estamos ocupados para algunas cosas, por eso agradezco mucho que me des tu parecer.

**Dani555:** SI, definitivamente inner tiene razón, es mucho mejor con su uniforme de anbu, ajajaja XD, y si, o tampoco comprendo como no tragan bichos, en el caso de Kakashi pues con su mascara la libra, jajaja, y bueno con este cap, respondí dos de tus tres preguntas…

**Akemi Ichihara: **Hola!!!, muchas gracias y espero seguir en el gusto de usted, hasta pronto.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Al leer su comentario comprendí porque dicen que es enredoso leerme *~* jajaja, cuantos Kakshi y cuantas Sakuras, jajajaja, me alegra que le haya gustado el cap, y espero y éste también,. Jejeje, muchas gracias por su atención.

**Shado0wEmerald: **Gracias, gracias y gracias a ti por dejarme tu parecer.

**Muren: **Gracias!!!, ajajaj matricidio, jejeje (nerviosa), jeje, pasando al fic, esperemos y esos celos y mas celos se sigan dando, jejeje, y si es divertido imaginárselos a ambos tan celosos de si mismos.

**Eleos_Argetum: **Muchas gracias, pues el misterio de Sakura 1 ya no es tan misterioso U.u, espero y su revelación no haya sido muy decepcionante y predecible, que se que así fue, pero bueno, jejeje, como dije, es parte de la historia, hum, respecto a lo de robarse si se pasan xD, ajajaja, y Gai y Naruto quien sbe que planearan para "ayudar", y espero si, que este fic se ponga mas interesante para ustedes.

Bueno chicas y chicos muchas gracias por todos sus comentarijillos y los voy a estar esperando de vuelta, que dios me los cuide y por si no actualizo este fic antes ¡Feliz navidad!.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Lluvia: recuerdos y revelaciones

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Lluvia: recuerdos y revelaciones.**

Konoha ya estaba cerca.

Casi podía ver la figura de los cinco rostros en el monte bañados por los rayos del atardecer, casi podía reconocer las siluetas de Naruto y Sasuke peleando por alguna estupidez, esperando que ella interviniera evitando que se mataran a la vez que Sai capturaba la "inusitada" escena en uno de sus pliegos de papel.

Definitivamente los extrañaba, a todos, a pesar de tener tantos defectos y cosas que le llegaban a molestar.

Esas sensaciones e imágenes pasaban por la mente de la joven chunnin al sentir la cercanía que tenía a su adorada aldea.

Por su parte, la pequeña gennin estaba como suele decirse "muerta de gusto" por regresar, todo ese largo periodo de misiones le hicieron apreciar mucho mas la comodidad de su cuarto y la belleza que tenían las humildes partículas de polvo que eran reveladas por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana cada mañana y que, sinceramente, en muchas ocasiones llego a maldecir por despertarla.

Kakashi sensei había cumplido su promesa, ya casi podía experimentar la gracia y sabor de un adorable y delicioso tazón de sopa humeante, hablando de eso, su semblante se entristeció un poco al recordar a ese pequeño rubio que se marchará años atrás para entrenar junto a Jiraiya para regresar a Sasuke.

Que lejanos se veían ahora esos adorables momentos que compartiera con el equipo 7 en Ichiraku probando el platillo favorito de Naruto, ramen, al parecer el único que permanecía a su lado era su sensei.

Levantó el semblante y le encontró a unos dos o tres metros delante suyo, caminando como siempre, con su tranquilidad y pereza de siempre, leyendo sumamente concentrado el pequeño y omnipresente libro, si no fuese porque estaba segura que "ese" Kakashi que caminaba delante de ella pertenecía a unos años más de su época, ya que al parecer también tenía la gracia de su maestra ya que los años parecían no pasar por él, aunque no había mucho que ver ni que decir si la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta, pero aún así casi podía jurar que era el que se fuera de misión en misión dejándola a cargo de la hokage.

Sin supervisión, sin visitas, sin saludos en monosílabos, y que cuando tenía la vaga sensación de que le veía en algún punto de las calles simplemente su rastro se esfumaba dejándola con la duda si en verdad le había visto o sentido.

Todo ello, la partida de Sasuke en busca de venganza, la retirada de Naruto en busca de volverse más fuerte para cumplirle la promesa y el "distanciamiento" entre su sensei y ella le hacían sentir terriblemente sola y abandonada.

Pero era kunoichi, y por tanto, valiente, no podía darse el lujo de permanecer llorosa y deprimida en el oscuro rincón de su habitación esperando que llegará alguien y le dijera "todo estará bien".

Porque nadie lo haría, porque nadie lo había hecho, porque, en específico, "ese" que en este momento se repetía en tres y caminaban a su lado, no se había presentado, porque a pesar de pasar días y mas días en espera de su mano amplia que sacudía su rosado cabello, no llegó, por esa vez, por esa importantísima vez, no llegó

Después de tantos días y tantas experiencias duras, la generosa mano que la consolaba a pesar de que le despeinará e hiciera enojar, no llegó, así que tomó su decisión, ya no esperaría por más tiempo, empezaría por volverse más fuerte y más decidida, porque esta vez nadie vendría a rescatarla, porque no era una princesita de algún cuento, porque era una kunoichi.

Tenía que madurar.

Pero madurar era duro y difícil y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero estaba segura de que tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

Pensando en lo que eso significaba y si lo lograría vio a su yo chunnin que parecía tener la regía intención de sacarle conversación al enano, claro, sin obtener mucho de éxito, pero lo intentaba, definitivamente era persistente, y sonrió, porque al parecer realmente lo había logrado, maduraría, con el tiempo y el empeño, lo lograría.

-Llegamos- dijo la voz pausada y ronca del mayor.

-Si- dijeron al unísono después de un largo suspiro las kunoichis.

Frente a ellos las regias y enormes puertas se presentaban, estaba bastante oscuro para ser tan poco el tiempo que les separaba de los últimos rayos de sol, una corriente de viento meció los cabellos de los shinobis, las tres mujeres apartaron los mechones que amenazaban en entrar en las verdes orbes.

-Va a llover- pronóstico el pequeño jounnin.

-Já- exclamó la infante – pues yo no veo ninguna nube aquí- finalizó bastante alegre de poder contradecirlo.

-Pero es verdad – corrigió la mayor, las otras chicas le miraron –allá- señalo hacia el poniente – nubes de lluvia se acercan a grande velocidad – extendió una mano cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del viento – el viento, huele a humedad –

-¿Huele?- preguntaron ambas pelirosas.

-Si- afirmó la mayor abriendo los ojos y sonriendo –huele a humedad, dentro de una o dos horas habrá una tormenta- las otras chicas simplemente no entendían a que se refería con el "huele", no percibían nada fuera de lo común, pero al juzgar por los asentimientos y hasta sorpresa en la cara de los varones la mujer tenía razón.

-Media hora, para ser exactos- corrigió el anbu.

-Ah- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo – aún no soy tan buena como ustedes, todavía me falta mucho,_ Kakashi _- sonrió.

-_Genial, con el tiempo aprenderé a estar tan loca como Kakashi sensei y los Inuzuka-_ sonrieron la chunnin y la gennin al estar de acuerdo en sus pensamientos.

Hasta ese momento Sakura 2 y 3 no habían conocido a nadie, a parte de Kakashi y Kiba, y por supuesto los miembros de la raza perruna, que hicieran esa clase de aseveraciones con tan solo "olfatear" el aire.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero a mi no me gusta mojarme – dijo la pequeña pelirosa – lo mejor será irnos a casa – bostezó.

-¿Usted que opina?- dijo la joven perdiendo el toque indiferente con el que se refería a el mayor de los Hatakes ya que fue contagiada por el bostezo de su versión pasada.

-Hum….- el mayor giró y miró las enormes puertas que le separaban de la aldea –vayamos con Tsunade sama-

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron las féminas con tono molesto.

-Es tarde- dijo la pequeña

-Estamos cansadas- agregó la mediana.

-Y va a llover- finalizó la mayor.

-Exacto- dijo el mayor mirándolas entretenido al observar el mismo gesto incomodo y molesto en las tres, parecían un juego de reflejos en espejos, las tres kunoichis se cruzaron de brazos emitiendo un sonoro resoplido nasal en señal de su poca consideración ante las órdenes de su líder.

-Desde cuando es TAN responsable- agregó la mediana con el tono indiferente, sarcástico e irónico que solía tener cuando estaba molesta.

-Cierto que es tarde- dijo el mayor

-También estamos cansados- dijo el anbu acomodando el cuello de su capa.

-Y va a llover- dijo el menor.

Las mujeres giraron los ojos en señal de no comprender el por qué de que a pesar de conocer, entender, sufrir, y hasta repetir las mismas opiniones no aceptaban sus comentarios, no importaba en que edad estuviera Hatake, en todas llegaba a ser molesto…

-Pero- siguió el menor – es nuestra mejor oportunidad para reportarnos sin tantos inconvenientes- las kunoichis lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, comprendiendo poco a poco sus razones.

-La oscuridad será de ayuda para permanecer de incógnito- explicó el anbu como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que molesto a las kunoichis.

-Y lluvia es igual a menos shinobis a quienes evitar- agregó con el mismo tono el mayor.

Las ninjas suspiraron molestas y resignadas, tenía razón, Hatake tenía razón, los tres tenían razón.

En una aldea de shinobis, ciertamente el entrar de incógnito y no ser descubierto no era lo más simple del mundo, y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que tenían que permanecer alejados lo más posible debido a su actual condición de cansancio y dos Sakuras y dos Kakashis mas de lo que suele haber aumentaba el grado de complejidad.

Sin duda alguna Hatake Kakashi tenía razón, como siempre, lo cual era sumamente molesto ante los ojos de las chicas.

¡No se cansaba de tener siempre la razón!

A nadie le gustaba el que la corrigieran y el que siempre te digan como hacer las cosas.

Sin duda alguna Hatake Kakashi no era jactancioso, y quizás no lo hacia de forma premeditada o con alevosía, pero era de ese tipo de personas que por más que te obstines en llevar un paso delante suyo el siempre te llevaba un metro de distancia, y era molesto, molesto el que siempre dijera "ah..si..ya sabía", o él "hum…no es novedad", o el irritante "es una buena opinión, pero no crees que es mejor…", y al parecer siempre, desde pequeño, era de esa forma.

Sakura 1 y 2 suspiraron abatidas y la pequeña siguió con su mirada molesta y los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces eso significa qué…- dijo la menor.

-Es una pena que no tengas impermeable- finalizó el pequeño Hatake mirándola con la tranquilidad y lejanía que era tan irritante ante los ojos de la gennin.

Y a pesar de sentir unas enormes ganas de quitarle lo que posiblemente fuese una sonrisa socarrona debajo de esa oscura máscara que parecía parte de su cuerpo Sakura 3 no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse a un costado de sus otros yo en un gran tronco que había sido tirado en las lluvias pasadas.

-Que asco- dijeron al unísono las chicas al sentir como el moho se pegaba a sus muslos, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie suspiraron y terminaron por aceptar el hecho de que si ya se habían ensuciado mucho más en otras ocasiones y durante misiones suicidas bien podían ignorar el resbaloso y pegadizo moho verde que se les pegaba como una segunda piel y que manchaba sus ropas.

El silencio invadió la atmósfera del lugar, al parecer cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, o eso pensaba la joven chunnin al mirar como los varones se refugiaban a la sombra de un árbol, sentándose relativamente cerca uno del otro, pero no tanto como para tocarse, lo que implicaba mayor incomodidad, ya que ellas al estar juntas con toda esas corrientes de viento, por lo menos se refugiaban entre si, estando en medio de las tres la pequeña niña.

Ante los ojos de la chica era una tontería el que evitaran contacto de esa forma, pero Hatake así era con todo ser humano, sobre todo si era uno de su mismo sexo, pero ¡por dios, eran el mismo hombre!, y ¡por dios! no era que si se tocaran iban a perder su masculinidad, de verdad que los hombres en ocasiones eran extraños y extremistas –_tontos_-.

Nunca comprendería esa clase de actitud de parte del sexo opuesto, sus compañeros de equipo se comportaban de igual forma, al parecer los únicos que no se sentían invadidos en su "espacio" personal y varonil con la cercanía de otros hombres eran Gai sensei, Lee y Sai, pero de ahí en fuera el resto de los chicos parecían repelerse como los polos de igual carga de dos imanes, y al parecer el que más representaba esa clase de comportamiento era su propio sensei, ay que de no ser por estar sumamente agotado por el uso extremo de chakra no dejaba que nadie se le acercará, quizás tenía algún trauma o solo era un exagerado.

-Hombres- susurró negando con la cabeza y desviando su vista en las cada vez menos estrellas, escuchó un estornudo.

-Salud, Sakura chan- desearon las kunoichis al mirar como la pequeña les sonreía de medio lado, preocupada por pescar algún resfriado.

La joven chunnin escucho algunas palabras de parte de los hombres, desvió su mirada y francamente no se sorprendió al mirar como suspiraban abatidos ante la falta de claridad guardando sus pequeños y robados libros en sus porta kunais.

No era de sorprenderse, ciertamente, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue el hecho de que ninguno de ellos mostrara interés o sorpresa al notar como el libro que "perdieran" estaba en posesión de una de sus versiones.

Sin duda alguna Hatake Kakashi era un pervertido y desvergonzado desde pequeño.

No hubo reclamos, ni devoluciones, ni palabras de arrepentimiento, solo suspiros tristes, así como la magnifica manifestación de la mejor técnica que tenía el ninja copia, la indiferencia.

No había duda, Hatake Kakashi siempre sabía hacerse de la vista gorda desde pequeño.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a las kunoichis fue el escuchar como en pequeños y espaciosos diálogos, pero emocionados y podría decirse alegres, comenzaron a hablar de las "situaciones" y "hechos" que ocurrían en las letras de sus libros.

No supo como o quien inicio con la amena, gratificante y sumamente variada conversación, pero lo que si era evidente era el entusiasmo que los tres hombres tenían ante las "situaciones" narradas y comentadas.

Sin duda alguna Hatake Kakashi tenía buena memoria y era un gran lector y amante de la lectura erótica desde pequeño.

Sinceramente a las chicas solo las acompañaron las gotas en sus cabezas y los sonoros y resignados suspiros al notar el entusiasmo en los ojos negros, el brillo en esos tres orbes, ese brillo que solo se apreciaba cuando hablaba de su precioso libro.

Sakura 2 suspiró y hasta sonrió al recordar la misma actitud que tuvieran Kakashi sensei y Kakashi kun al hablar del icha icha en las márgenes del río, y al parecer, el ser el Capitán de un grupo anbu no evitaba el dar comentarios y "ah" emocionados ante las "rápidas" narraciones que Kakashi sensei daba.

Era extraño, se suponía que si algo odiaba el ninja copia eran los spoilers, vaya que lo sabía, de solo recordar que fue precisamente por ellos que lograron arrebatarle los cascabeles no sabía si reír o simplemente sentirse patética ante la inusitada estrategia del cual hicieron uso Naruto y ella; pero en esos momentos, ni al pequeño Kakashi, ni al joven capitán parecían molestarles, al contrario, parecían estar bastante entusiasmados ante los asentimientos de cabeza del mayor, las señales extrañas que hacia con sus manos, y el extraño y variado lenguaje que utilizaba en las "descripciones" que hacia, y de las cuales estaba sumamente contenta de no poder entender, ni escuchar, al parecer, Hatake Kakashi tenía una especie de lenguaje propio, y afortunadamente, ni ella ni la pequeña gennin entendían.

Escuchó una ligera risa de un punto cercano, era extraño escuchar su propia risa en labios de otra persona, era como escucharse a si misma, debido a que le sucedía lo que suele apsar cuando escuchas una grabación de tu voz, una persona se escucha de manera distinta a si misma de cómo el resto de las personas captan el sonido de su voz.

Giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada lejana y atenta de Sakura san, ella miraba con alegría y hasta ternura al grupo de tres hombres que daban a conocer los mejores momentos que leyeran en sus libros, era extraño, la risilla y "ah", que exclamó de un momento a otro le hicieron pensar que Sakura san se sumaba al grupo de tres, era como si ella supiera descifrar el extraño lenguaje de palabras y señales que los Hatake daban.

-_Definitivamente con el tiempo si me volveré tan loca como Kakashi sensei-_

Siempre supo que ser shinobi te daba el riesgo de volverse desequilibrada, el estrés, las misiones suicidas, las heridas, los entrenamientos y el tener un trabajo donde tu vida pende de un hilo realmente es un gran detonador que te puede llevar a la locura, pero lo que realmente nunca pensó y concibió es su imagen entusiasta ante la idea de escuchar o leer algo relacionado a Icha Icha paradise, no, definitivamente esa risa debía ser por otra cosa y no por comprender el perverso lenguaje Hatake.

Sakura san sintió la mirada de medio lado que le daba su otro yo, giró y sonrió al verse reflejada en esas orbes verdes que le veían con incredulidad con sus manos en la barbilla, sonrió, le parecía sumamente interesante y extraño verse a si misma reflejada en esas dos chicas, una de las cuales se encontraba apoyada en su regazo, mientras la otra simplemente se acercaba a la pequeña.

-Ya esta por llover- dijo al sentir como el viento arreciaba y el frescor inundaba el ambiente despejando un poco ese intenso calor que reinaba en esa época del año, extendió la mano en espera de las primeras gotas y miró al cielo –ya casi-.

Y efectivamente, unas esporádicas gotas frías y refrescantes cayeron sobre ellas, Sakura2 y 3 pestañaron y colocaron la mano en espera de las otras gotitas que caían en diagonal, arrastradas desde lejos, sonrieron.

-Es genial- dijeron al unísono.

Miraron hacia el cielo y observaron, a través de las sombras verde oscura de las ramas agitadas como las sombras oscuras de las nubes cubrían las pocas estrellas y a la pequeña luna menguante que estaba por desaparecer.

-Tenía razón Sakura san- dijo la pequeña sintiendo una pequeña gota de agua en su mano.

De ser sinceras ambas kunoichis no creían mucho en la certeza de los pronósticos que daba su versión adulta, y si no confiaba en ella era porque tenía la experiencia de que tenía muy mala asertividad en cuanto al pronóstico del clima, así que ambas dedujeron que por alguna razón su bajas probabilidades de asertividad habían aumentado.

-¡Cielos, es genial!- exclamó contenta la pequeña.

-No es para tanto- dijo la jounnin acomodando los pliegues de la falda.

-¡Claro que si!- siguió la niña – eh leído que muy poco shinobis desarrollan esa capacidad-.

-Sakura san, ¿cómo es que supo que llovería?- cuestionó la chunnin, mirándole sin dejar de extender la mano.

-Entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña surgiendo en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Entrenamiento?- cuestionaron las menores.

-Si- dijo la pelirosa mayor y miró a los hombres – así que no es para tanto, no se si se tiene un gran maestro- mencionó sin despegar la vista de los shinobis que seguían con sus comentarios, ahora el que hablaba era el pequeño Kakashi kun, sonrió.

***Flash Back***

-Será mejor apresurarnos-

-Pero Kakashi sensei, ya estamos cerca, no tenemos que correr tanto, ¡de verás!-

-Se que están cansados y heridos – dijo Kakashi saltando a otra rama – pero lloverá-

-Esta loco, no veo ninguna nube- dijo el rubio

Sakura dio la razón a Uzumaki mirando por sobre las ramas, el cielo se expandía llano y azul.

-Huele a humedad, lloverá y a menos de que apresuremos el paso pescaremos una buena gripe-

Pero los jóvenes ninjas no hicieron caso a las peticiones de su líder y siguieron con el paso tranquilo, después de un tiempo el viento arreció, chillaba tan fuerte que te hacia estremecer, sino por miedo, si por frió.

Estando a unos cuantos kilómetros de Konoha la lluvia caía tan copiosamente que hacia imposible el moverse, la visibilidad era nula y ni que decir de los continuos rayos y truenos que iluminaban por completo la bóveda celeste.

-Ahora a esperar a que escampe- mencionó suspirando en la entrada de la cueva que gracias a dios y al empapado y molesto Pakum encontraron.

Esa noche la pasaron en la pequeña cueva donde el resonar del viento y el continuo gorgoteo de la lluvia no los dejaron descansar, al menos no a ella, los ronquidos de Naruto y el leve susurro que Chouji daba tampoco ayudaban mucho.

-_Maldita lluvia- _pensó.

Desde siempre odiaba la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos, evidentemente nunca había tenido experiencias "gratificantes" o agradables con ese fenómeno climatológico, además ¿qué de interesante habría en ver y sentir agua que cae?.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño se incorporó y miró la silueta del peligris recargada en la pared irregular de la cueva, sin poder evitarlo se dirigió hasta él..

-¿Cómo supo que llovería, sensei?, ¿cómo lo hace?-

Kakashi le contesto sin mirarla, completamente atrapado en la vista del agua cayendo y resbalando por los pliegues y llanos de la pared rocosa – simple, huele a humedad-

-¿Huele?- él asintió- no entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que usted olfateé tantas cosas?, sabe que no es normal en nuestra especie- agregó con tono extraño, hasta asustado.

Kakashi sonrió y se alzo de hombros – supongo que es natural si convives con tantos perros por mucho tiempo- Sakura asintió un poco convencida, después de todo los del clan Inuzuka también tenían esa capacidad.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y el rugido se escuchó tan ensordecedor que la kunoichi se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y avergonzarse por el hecho de asustarse como una niña pequeña, quizás Kakashi pensaría que aún era una miedosa, definitivamente odiaba la lluvia.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos suspiró esperando la mirada y el comentario ante su facilidad de brincar y soltar un gritito ahogado ante los truenos, pero solo encontró la mirada pérdida del ojo negro en el caer de las gotas de agua, en como caían y resbalaban una a una, uniéndose poco a poco formando largos caminos húmedos por sobre la tierra, las ramas, hojas y corteza de los árboles y las rocas del entorno.

Estaba embelezado, sumido en la contemplación del mecer de las hojas ante el viento, del crujir de las ramas, del "glup" que las gotas dan al chocar con las rocas, lo admiraba como si fuese lo más interesante y hermoso que existía en el mundo.

Parecía como si ese hombre a su costado fuera parte misma de la lluvia, de las rocas y del bosque que los rodeaba, parecía como si estuviera solo, lejano, como si ella no estuviera a su costado, como si lo mirará a través de una pantalla.

Fue cuando comprendió que él amaba las cosas simples y bellas de la vida, embelezándose ante lo cotidiano e insignificante que puede ser el ver y sentir agua que cae.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- cuestionó sin mirarla.

-¿Eh?- Sakura pestaño, pareciendo como si despertará de un trance, sonrojándose al saberse descubierta, al parecer Kakashi también leía los pensamientos ya que eso pasaba por su mente.

-La lluvia –

-Ah…, la lluvia- dijo haciendo una pausa que hizo que él le mirará extrañado –si..si..es hermoso,digo, la lluvia es hermosa- dijo con presteza y evadiendo su mirada al fingir observar las gotas de agua.

Kakashi sonrió y regreso su mirada al revoloteo de las hojas mojadas – si quieres puedo enseñarte-

-¿Eh?-

-A "oler" la lluvia-

Se quedo unos instantes en duda, sin saber que responder, un rayo serpenteó por el cielo, pero esta vez no gritó ni se tapó los oídos, no lo hizo porque la fuerte luz del rayo se quedó atrapada en el intenso y lejano negro del ojo del ninja copia, o eso le pareció ver.

Y entonces asintió con lentitud y hasta torpeza pues comprendió que desde ese instante ya no odiaría la lluvia, ni los rayos, ni los truenos, pues desde ese momento aprendió la belleza que la vida tiene en las cosas simples y cotidianas.

Y que la lluvia ya tendría un buen recuerdo e imagen en ella, la hipnotizante imagen de la sonrisa reflejada en los bordes, entre los claros y oscuros, de la máscara y en el ojo resplandeciente, negro y lejano de su sensei.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Odio la lluvia- pronunció la niña que se acurrucaba entre ella y la jovencita, trayéndola de nuevo al presente, ¿o era el pasado?, bueno a donde sea que estuviera en esos momentos lejos de los recuerdos.

-Si, yo también- corroboró la chunnin a la vez que tallaba sus brazos limpiando cualquier rasgo de agua.

Sakura san sonrió, miró hacia arriba sintiendo como las gotas caían mas gordas y más rápido que antes, pronto arreciaría tanto que seguramente el caminar de tejado en tejado sería algo difícil.

-A veces la lluvia trae cosas buenas, buenos recuerdos- dijo sorprendiendo a las dos féminas a su lado.

***Flash Back***

-Es tu culpa- señalo un pequeño niño acusando con su dedo mojado.

El inculpado solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y extender los brazos en señal de no aceptación.

-Claro que si, es tu culpa- mencionó de nuevo con sus ojos impares enojados y encogidos ante el ceño de sus cejas grises por las cuales el agua corría.

Pero de nuevo silencio y negación acompañada de un dedo que le delegaba la culpabilidad a él.

-¿Yo?- mencionó el niño y el otro asintió – yo no soy quien se quedo parado dos minutos y medio porque tenía que concentrarse en orinar en los árboles, ¡concentrarse!, ¡como es posible que alguien tenga que concentrarse para orinar!-

-Ah si…- esta vez el otro niño no permaneció silencioso el rubor en sus mejillas no era visible pero si predecible – tú también tardaste-

-Pero tu más-

-No, tu-

-Tu-

-Tu-

Y ahí iban de nuevo, estaban por reiniciar sus tan recurrentes peleas donde los diálogos eran sustituidos por los golpes, que en realidad no eran muchos (los diálogos, claro), bueno no tantos viniendo de Sakumo.

Kakashi suspiró al escuchar el ruido de un coscorrón en la cabeza de ambos niños.

-Silencio, suficiente-

-Mamá me dolió- dijo el pequeño Takashi sobando su cabeza, Sakumo asintió apoyando a su hermano e imitándolo llevándose la mano a su cabellera mojada y dolorida cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces seguirán con sus peleas? –

Sakura suspiró y se llevó una mano a las caderas, siempre era lo mismo, sus hijos siempre discutían por una u otra cosa, como los tercos de Uzumaki y Uchiha, y ella que pensaba que se olvidaría de ser mediadora de esa clase de situaciones, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, y para variar el padre no ayudaba mucho, Kakashi no intervenía en evitar esos roces, tal cual lo hacia con Naruto y Sasuke, no si no implicaban golpes mortales.

– Son hermanos, her…ma…nos- recalcó mirándolos con autoridad, limpiándose el agua que corría por su cabello – dios- suspiró – además los dos tuvieron la culpa -

Los infantes bajaron la cabeza, su madre tenía razón, ambos eran culpables de que la lluvia los atrapará a medio camino y sin poder refugiarse, si su madre enfermaba sería culpa de ambos, no de uno o de otro, sino de ambos.

-Ya Sakura no te enojes – dijo Kakashi hablando al fin y tratando de tranquilizarla colocó una mano en el vientre – te puede hacer daño- Sakura rodó los ojos cansada de los exagerados comentarios de que debía cuidarse y bla bla bla – es normal que se retrasaran en sus primeros intentos, además es difícil no mojarse cuando les enseñas como olfatear el agua, recuerdas que tu siempre terminabas empapada- Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Esta bien, pero no discutan, si, por favor Takashi y Sakumo, no quiero verlos pelear en lo que queda de camino - dijo con seriedad para luego perderla en un tono burlón - además los dos necesitan concentrarse para orinar- los niños bajaron la cabeza apenados y Kakashi sonrió asintiendo – sacan eso de su padre- Kakashi dejo de asentir y de sonreír y miró a Sakura - ¿qué?, es la verdad – dijo divertida, los niños sonrieron y asintieron.

-Lo vez, serán buenos niños- los tres peligrises asintieron haciendo que la pelirosa suspirará y sonriera pensando que siempre parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

-No es justo tres contra una- dijo sonriendo e indicando que podían caminar.

Avanzaron poco a poco a causa de la lluvia y del estado de Sakura, al principio el shinobi no quiso que fuera por estar en el segundo trimestre de embarazo pero la ojiverde era terca y no quería perderse el entrenamiento de sus hijos, más aún si se trataba de entrenamiento especial.

-Bueno, ya seremos dos contra tres- sonrío tocándose el vientre.

Kakashi sonrió y miró hacia el frente, sus gemelos iban serenos, fingiendo llevarse cómodamente, pero él sabia que la bomba estallaría pronto.

-¿Crees que estén listos?- cuestionó la pelirosa.

-Claro, les hará bien tener otro, mejor dicho otra-

-Eso espero, espero sean buenos hermanos-

-Claro que lo son, no vez que se adoran – dijo Kakashi.

Justo al finalizar la oración recibió una bola de lodo que cayo en su nuca, llenando su gris y mojado cabello de una sustancia café y pegajosa que hizo que la pelirosa soltará una risa estridente a pesar de ver como los gemelos daban vueltas en un charco -lo vez, son buenos niños- agregó quitando el lodo y tallándolo en el pecho de la pelirosa.

-¡Oye!- Sakura dejo de reír al verse embarrada del lodo que antes descansaba en el cuello de su esposo.

***Fin del flash back***

La lluvia caía fuertemente, la voz de Kakashi la trajo de nuevo.

Con agilidad propia de los shinobis se desplazaron hacia la torre del hokage brincando de techo en techo, debían darle la razón al ninja copia, no tuvieron de que preocuparse, ningún shinobi o civil se lograba ver en las calles oscuras de la aldea, sin embargo para evitar cualquier incidente decidieron que Sakura 1 y 3, y los Kakashi 2 y 3 se transformaron adquiriendo la figura de Sakura chunnin y Kakashi sensei.

Según Kakashi de esa forma si se encontraban a alguien solo dirían que se trataba de clones y que estaban practicando o algo así.

Sea como sea saltaron de techo en techo tratando de ignorar los fuertes golpeteos de las gruesas gotas de agua en sus rostros, en su ropa y en el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando Haruno Sakura, en sus tres versiones, estaba por llegar al límite de su paciencia pudo vislumbrar el enorme cerco del balcón de la oficina de su maestra.

-Según recuerdo les di órdenes de permanecer a las afueras de Konoha hasta nuevas indicaciones- comentó la godaime al ver aparecer las seis figuras de los shinobis.

-Si, Tsunade sama- comentó el peligris – pero pensé que sería un buen momento para regresar –

-Si claro, y también para mojar mi oficina- mencionó con enojo dando otro trago a la gratificante taza de té, suspiró – supongo que ya no importa dado que ya están aquí, y dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó.

_-Genial ahora podremos dormir mas cómodas- _pensó alegre la pequeña pelirosa.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo de Shizune y Shikamaru?- preguntó la chunnin.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente y comenzó con la explicación de los avances en la misión que les encargará al equipo de investigación.

-Tengo noticias buenas y malas- suspiró y el resto de los shinobis asintieron en espera de la resolución – la mala, han buscado en todos los archivos y no han encontrado muchos temas relacionados a esto en toda Konoha – los chicos suspiraron – en estos momentos el equipo se encuentra en una exhausta búsqueda en la aldea de la arena, gracias a nuestras buenas relaciones me están permitiendo entrar en las cosas mas secretas, esperemos y puedan hallar algo más-

- ¿Y la buena?- cuestionó la mayor.

-Bueno según el último reporte de Shizune se me indica que han encontrado indicios de un extraño suceso que ocurrió hace bastante tiempo en las cercanías de Caradhras – la rubia hizo una pausa en espera de apreciar los gestos de sus ninjas – sin embargo es considerado una leyenda, un cuento, algo vago y del cual realmente no se sabe mucho con certeza, creo que hasta hoy es todo, no contamos con más información-

- ¿Y no se puede seguir averiguando más de eso?-

-No, al menos no rápidamente, para poder realizar la investigación se tendría que ir directamente hacia allá – los shinobis silenciaron –creo que esa opción es muy peligrosa, además de que necesitaremos más tiempo para que el equipo pueda movilizarse-.

-Pero podría ser algo importante, tal vez lo único que pueda ayudar- agregó la niña.

-Sakura, ¿acaso no recuerdas las historias que te narré sobre Caradhras?-

La pequeña niña calló y ahondo en sus memorias, recordó.

Caradhras, una cruel y peligrosa montaña, era mortal acercarse a las grandes y escarpadas faldas del lugar, ni que decir de subir más allá de ellas, muchos shinobis habían pasado y entrado en ella, pero pocos habían conseguido salir.

En esa majestuosa montaña se decía que pasaban cosas insólitas, que la montaña parecía tomar vida propia y molestar a los que osaran pisar sus terrenos, sin embargo, también se comentaba de que existía un maravilloso poder que llegaba a los osados y valientes que asomaran sus pasos en ella, y, por supuesto, sobrevivieran.

Había muchos mitos, verdades y leyendas vagando en torno al nombre de Caradhras, pero lo que se sabía casi por certeza era que en los pueblos más cercanos a ella existían ciudadanos, civiles y ninjas, que vivían pacíficos, pero recelosos ante los desconocidos.

Los extranjeros no eran bienvenidos, no solían ser buenos anfitriones, aquellos lugareños y shinobis que se atrevían a vivir tan cercanamente a esa montaña eran valientes que habían renunciado al contacto con el resto del mundo, solía decirse que aquellas personas habían perdido todo lo valioso, llámese familia, honor, dinero, etc., pero fuera lo que fuera, significaba todo, todo aquello que les atase al "mundo exterior", por lo que no era de extrañarse el comportamiento agresivo, huraño y hasta asesino en muchos de los habitantes.

En realidad, muchos de aquellos que ponían en su mente el cruzar y encontrar la legendaria montaña ni siquiera lograban llegar a las faldas al terminar su travesía en los pequeños pueblos que tan celosamente protegían.

-No sé si lo recuerdes, pero te mencione que ir a Caradhras vendría representado una misión de rango alto, A o S – la pequeña asintió pausadamente – por lo que supongo que entenderán que para que se lleve a cabo necesitamos de tiempo, primero que terminen las investigaciones en Suna y que regresen a Konoha, tendremos que buscar en otras aldeas, otras opciones más sencillas y seguras, y de no obtener nada pues, optaríamos por Caradhras –

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- cuestionó de pronto la pelirosa mayor, generalmente no opinaba mucho y hasta ahora había acatado cada orden sin quejarse y sin cuestionarlas, pero tenía un límite.

Tsunade suspiró –mínimamente un mes-

-¡Un mes!- exclamaron las kunoichis menores.

-_Otro mes más….no, no puedo esperar tanto-_ pensó la mayor.

-Y ¿qué haremos mientras tanto? – cuestionó el anbu.

La godaime suspiró y sonrió de medio lado – tendremos que mantenerlos ocupados y alejados de Konoha como hasta ahora-

-_¡Mas misiones, dios!-_ pensó con tristeza la niña.

-Y si hubiera otro equipo- preguntó la pelirosa con rapidez, colocándose frente a la godaime colocando la mano en el escritorio.

Tsunade junto las cejas, ya se imaginaba por donde iba su alumna, pero la ojiverde tenía que calmarse y no precipitarse en hablar – Sakura, debido a la "situación" de este caso no tengo otro equipo disponible, son ellos o nadie, hay que esperar-

-Pero…_no, no puedo seguir así…_pero nosotros sí, sí podemos, nosotros iremos- dijo con la voz claramente alterada.

Tsunade suspiró – no creo que sea muy conveniente, además de que…-

-No más misiones, denos ésta, asígnenosla – pidió, casi ordenó, la mujer.

Los tres varones se encontraban tranquilos y las dos restantes Sakuras sorprendidas, hasta ahora el carácter fuerte que le caracterizaba no se había presentado en la mujer, hasta parecía que había logrado dominarlo por completo, pero al parecer existía una razón sumamente poderosa que le hizo perder el control.

-Sakura, ¡tranquilízate!- ordenó la hokage queriendo apaciguar el estado excitado de su alumna – comprendo que estés ansiosa, pero ¿acaso ya tomaste en cuenta el riesgo que esto representa?- la kunoichi asintió segura – ¿has pensado en los demás miembros de tu equipo?, supongo que no –Haruno 1 pareció despertar, era verdad, no había tomado en cuenta la opinión del resto de los shinobis – tendrás que esperar un mes más…-

-¡_Un mes más!!!- _la ultima oración de su maestra le devolvió el estado nervioso y alterado, no podía, no podía esperar por tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos, sin poder verlos, sin tener la seguridad de su bienestar.

La rubia suspiro y se dejo caer en la cómoda silla, con tranquilidad observó largamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo, parecía estar sumida en una nube de preocupación -lo siento-

-¡No!- exclamó la pelirosa mayor que pareció regresar de un largo sueño – no puedo esperar por tanto tiempo, no más misiones, no más Tsunade sama – la voz de la kunoichi sonaba regia y decidida como los mismos rayos que tronaban en las afueras de la oficina, pero había algo que hacía temer a la godaime y no era el tono seguro y decidido, sino el aceleramiento que las palabras de su alumna tenían y que siempre le hacían no medirlas –iremos allá, no puedo esperar por tanto tiempo…– agregó con seguridad – ya no puedo esperar más, ellos no pueden esperar más...-

-¡Sakura!- llamó con seguridad la hokage queriendo detener la estampida de palabras que llegaban a la boca de su alumna.

-Mis hijos no pue…-

Un trueno se escuchó, pero no fue la razón por la cual Sakura 1 callará, la enojada y ceñuda mirada de su maestra la taladraba hasta el más hondo de su ser, era esa mirada que le daba cada vez que cometía una soberana estupidez, pestañó, ¿acaso había dicho lo que había dicho?, miró a los castaños ojos de la rubia y se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación.

Lo había hecho, la había desobedecido en un arranque de su mal humor, de su carácter explosivo que siempre le hacía hacer y decir cosas que no debía, carácter que una vez más la metía en graves problemas, por un momento deseo no tenerlo y por un momento deseo que su voz se hubiera apagado con el estridente rugido del cielo.

-¡¿Hijos?!- cuestionaron al unísono y con sorpresa dos voces que eran la suya.

La suerte no estaba de su parte y la tan querida lluvia y los tan queridos rayos y truenos no habían aplacado su revelación.

Lo había hecho, había metido la pata, había desobedecido y cometido un error garrafal, había iniciado con un grave problema, había puesto en peligro los seres que más amaba, había revelado que era madre….

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Ola que viene, ola que va, hola amiguillo como te va?...frase de Ned Flanders…ni los Simpson ni nada me pertenece u.u

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí la actualización, espero yy el cap. Les haya gustado.

Ya se empiezan a revelar mas cosas, a ver como le va a la pobre de Sakura San XD….

La verdad es que estaba demasiado, demasiado desidiosa en actualizar está historia, estaba un poco a torada en la trama, pues creía que el episodio no sería muy bueno, y la verdad es que así lo sentí U.U jejeje, bueno al menos me quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pero no tanto como mme habría gustado.

Ok después de expresarles mis patéticas ideas de la redacción, y en espera de que no se aburran de ellas, jejejejeje, seguimos con los comentarios que me han dejado.

**Delta2007: **Pues si el cap. 9 tiene un final muy melancólico, jejeje, perdón, a mi me gusto mucho, no no soy masoquista, jejeje, pero me gustó, y espero y este episodio también le guste.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Pues la verdad es que si confunde un poco el fic U.o, pero me alegra y sigas leyéndolo, si la verdad es que esta tristón el cap., pero que bueno que le gustará.

**Tsuki-airen: **Jejeje, felicidades por su nueva adquisición, pues me fue muy bien en mi boda, gracias a dios todo salió bien y tranquilo, a ver a ver, respecto a lo de poder mejorar la situación de Sakura 1 esperarme tantito y verás. Ah y yo también amo a los pequeñines, me muero por hacer un dibujo de ellos, jejeje.

**Manu:** Perdón por hacerla llorar, no era la intención!!!!.

**Dani555:** paciencia las respuestas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, respecto a lo de tu fic, lo esperaré con ansias, suerte.

**K2008sempai:** Bueno antes de que se me olvide una aclaración el gato de shesire es el gato de Alicia en ell país de las maravillas, bueno, volviendo a este fic, realmente no se si alegrarme o que por eso de que las hice llorar, jejeje, perdón, y felicidades a ti y a tu papá, si se que me tardé pero mas ale tarde que nunca, y si el perder a uno de tus padres es algo espantoso y horroroso, yo pase por ello hace casi tres años y es algo tan…hum…feo? Que no lo deseo a nadie, por eso les aconsejo que quieran y apapachen a sus seres queridos, porque el amor y la familia son algo hermoso e irremplazable. Ah por cierto no se preocupe si le hablo de usted suelo tener esa manía de hablar de tu y luego ud…jejeje, manías…

**Newwarrior: **Pues yo también espero y no este muerto XD…..gracias por leer.

**Shado0wEmerald****: **No, gracias a usted por leer y por dejar su parecer, hasta pronto.  
**Yuitabeia: **Pues la verdad si andaba inspirada con lo de mi boda, jejeje n.n, pero no fueron, afortunadamente, las mismas circunstancias que con Sakura, y me refiero a lo de las arañas, jejeje, saludos.  
**Nicki: **Hola, saludos chica, me alegra e que te dieras una vueltecita por acá, gracias por visitarnos, espero tu comentario, y hasta pronto.

**Mara Osaki: **Dios!!!, no no no soy una asesina!!!! U.u, solo una escritora perturbada, jejejeje, que es casi lo mismo pero no es igual, saludos.

**Eleos Argetum: **Si los peques lindos lindos, y las arañas igual, jejeje, espero su parecer.

**Nadeshko-ale13****: **Dios espero y no ser culpada por la muerte de nadie!!!!, jajajaja, saludos y tranquila que el tiempo y los siguientes cap., revelaran el destino de Kakashi.

**Str mercury: **Esto (avergonzada), pues el tiempo dira si crece o no mi pqueña familia, jejejeje, dios dirá, jejeje, respecto al fic, me gustó mucho que me dieras tu parecer, gracias por tus opiniones y buenos deseos.

**Desychan: **Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, miles de disculpas por tardan tanto en la actualización, lo siento, pero lo bueno es que ya está aquí.

**Hatake Kanae: **Si, pobre mujer, la vida es dura y difícil, pero no te preocupes, aún no está todo escrito, jejejeje, por cierto aprovecho para agradecerle su apoyo en todos mis fics, he estado leyendo sus comentarios, muchas gracias, realmente me alientan y ayudan a seguir en esto de la redacción, gracias.

Bueno, chicas, chicos, creo que es todo por hoy, solo por ultimo la aclaración que le hice a K2008sempai va para todos uds., si leen que les habló (bueno escribo) de ud. Y de pronto de tu no se sorprendan suelo hacerlo siempre, no se porque XD, pero lo hago, cosas mías, manías raras que tengo, saludos.

Que dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Las termas y el paso de las rocas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

_Cambios de escenarios_

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: Las termas y el paso de las rocas**

El vapor inundaba todo el lugar, el agradable calor de las aguas la hacía sentirse muy bien, la relajaba.

¡Y vaya que necesitaba relajarse!.

Después de aquella terrible y torturante platica con la quinta y con la incesante sesión de preguntas que sus pequeñas versiones daban.

Pero debía admitir que se lo merecía, realmente había metido magistralmente la pata al declarar su maternidad.

Tonta y mil veces tonta, ¿cómo es que no pudo detenerse un momento a pensar?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca?, ¿por qué siempre su mal carácter la hacían hacer y decir cosas que no debía?.

Suspiró recordando las imágenes una vez más en su mente, en cuanto el ensordecedor rugido del trueno cesó siguió otro ruido más ensordecedor, al menos para ella, era su propia voz. Sakura 2 y 3 se arremolinaron sobre ella repitiendo frases como:

_- "¿Hijos?"- _

_-"¿Tengo hijos?"-_

_-"¿Cuántos?"-_

_- "¿Cómo son?"-_

_- "¿Niña y niño?"-_

_- "¿O ambos niños?"-_

_-"¿O ambos niñas?"-_

_-"Por favor Sakura san dígame que no sacaron mi frente"-_

_-"Oh no, por favor no"-_

_-"¿Verdad que no?, por favor que no"-_

_-"Deben ser lindos"-._

_-"¿Tienen mis ojos?"-._

_-"¿Son bien portados?"-_

_-"¿Tienen mi color de pelo?"-_

_-"¿Cómo se llaman?"-_

_-"¿Cómo me llaman?-._

_-"¿Madre?, respetuosamente ¿verdad?-_

_-"¿ ó mami, Sakura sama…?"-_

_-"Cielos, niños, hijos, increíble"-_

_-" ¡Oh dios soy madre!"-_

_-"Lo bueno es que he conservado mi figura"_

Y otra sarta de preguntas y argumentos que ni recordaba ni escuchaba claramente ya que entre la pequeña y la jovencita solo hacían sentirla dentro de un profundo, oscuro, agitado y mareante torbellino que la arrastraba haciéndola sentir mucho mas inmadura e inexperta que la pequeña Sakura 3, además de la terriblemente molesta mirada que la quinta le daba.

Se sentía tan mal, tan estúpida, tan arrepentida y asediada que no lograba articular respuesta alguna; y además de ver cómo las pelirosas se agitaban a sus costados moviendo los brazos, dando exclamaciones, cuestiones y argumentos extraños, y de sentir la mirada de "voy a matarte" de Tsunade, que no le auguraba mucho bien, estaban otras dos cosas que le preocupaban más.

¿Cómo reaccionarían los hombres que en un futuro compartirían con ella la paternidad de los tan nombrados hijos?, y, lo más importante, debido a su mal carácter y precipitante forma de decir las cosas sin pensar había puesto en riesgo la integridad de sus hijos, ¿qué tanto afectaría esto a la realidad a la que ella pertenecía?, ¿qué pasaría ahora con sus niños?.

La idea de que tal vez sus hijos ni siquiera existirían, y lo peor de todo, debido a su estupidez y mal carácter, era más preocupante e importante que el responder las cuestiones de la chunnin y la gennin.

Por eso agradeció intensamente la ayuda de su maestra, con su imponente tono autoritario logró callar a las dos pelirosas, claro después de tres gritos que la pobre de Sakura 1 ni escuchó, Tsunade advirtió a las chicas que no siguieran hostigándola, porque de ser así la realidad podría alterarse, y que si realmente querían tanto a "sus futuros hijos" dejarían de estar insistiendo en saber de ellos.

Algo así era lo que ella recordaba, ya que estaba tan absorta en su culpa que realmente apenas y escuchaba las voces a su alrededor.

Suspiro de nuevo y se sumergió un poco más, arrojando aire por la boca provocando que unas cuantas burbujas se crearan.

Eso mismo era lo que le pasaba en ese momento, nada importaba, ni la agradable sensación de estarse bañándose en unas termas.

Miró por sobre el agua y pudo distinguir a sus dos versiones sumergiéndose, jugando, sonrió tenuemente al darse por enterada de que si las chicas habían decidido y empeñado en descansar en ese lugar durante esa noche había sido solo por ella.

Sinceramente habían sido muy consideradas ya que eligieron lo que le parecía mejor para desestresarse, un buen baño, sobre todo en termas, siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero en estos momentos, aunque su cuerpo se sentía un poco menos tenso, sus pensamientos no podían relajarse del todo, su preocupación era creciente y sus pensamientos se volvían más constantes y acongojantes.

Si antes ya se sentía mal y confundida ante la oportunidad de sentir de nuevo a Kakashi cerca de ella, de tener la dicha de verle, hablarle, e incluso, tal vez, la oportunidad de remediar las cosas, la situación se complicaba más al haber cometido la soberana estupidez de revelar la existencia de sus hijos, y, por tanto, de poner en riesgo su futuro y existencia misma.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿qué decir?, ¿podría seguir con su faceta aparentemente tranquila sin develar el gran torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que la estaba asfixiando y matando lentamente?.

¡Que cruel era el destino, que pruebas tan duras le ponía, que decisiones más difíciles le hacía tomar!.

Si esto era una especie de prueba para ella, por lo menos "ese alguien" que le estaba probando y "ayudando" ¡que se asegurará que ella tenía la suficiente entereza, inteligencia y control que se requería!.

Suspiro de nuevo tratando de no obviar más lo afectada y agotada que estaba, emocional y espiritualmente.

Miró por sobre las chicas, el lugar en el que se encontraban no tenía techo y se podían apreciar claramente la luna y estrellas que titilaban débilmente en la inmensidad del cielo.

-_Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué es lo que harías?-_ cuestionó imaginariamente a aquel que no se alejaba ni un instante de su mente, mirando su cara en el firmamento, y la respuesta que se dio a si misma fue -"_yo no cometería tantos errores, ese mal carácter tuyo te mete en más problemas de los que te saca"-_ sonrió cerrando los ojos al imaginar la contestación de su esposo.

Muchas veces le daba esa respuesta, ella solía molestarse o fingir molestarse, el simplemente sonreía con su ojo cerrado y le decía –"_bueno, al menos me tienes cerca para remediarlos"-_

Desde siempre su apoyo y presencia era suficiente para sentirse segura, aunque no le tuviera a su costado, detrás o frente suyo, aún así solo por el hecho de tener la certeza de su incondicional apoyo la hacían sentirse reconfortada, aún después de que él….de "eso" podía a veces sentirle cerca, era como si siempre estuviese con ella, como siempre.

–_Kakashi-_ su sonrisa por un momento titubeó y abrió los ojos desapareciendo por completo la sonrisa y bajando la mirada al agua tibia que le envolvía –_ Kakashi, siempre he dependido de ti, te necesito, Kakashi, no puedo…-_

_-_Sakura san-

La mayor pestañó insistentemente al escuchar los llamados de la chunnin.

-¿Si?- respondió.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto la menor.

-¿Sigue preocupada? – cuestionó la chunnin

Las dos menores estaban preocupadas por ella, podía verse en la cara que tenían, esa cara que tenían desde el momento en que la hokage las reprendiera por sus constantes preguntas y al explicarles todas las consecuencias que implicaban el que ella hablará de más.

Sakura, en sus versiones 2 y 3, se sintió increíblemente emocionada y descolocada al enterarse que en un futuro sería madre.

En esos pocos segundos antes de lanzarse en su sesión de preguntas muchas cosas importantes se revelaron, muchas y variadas, como el hecho de que Ino se tragaría sus palabras al decirle que nadie se casaría con ella y de que seguiría los pasos de su maestra, pero contra todo pronóstico de Naruto, Ino, Sai y a veces de su propia progenitora, ¡no sería una solterona!.

Cuántas cuestiones rondaban por sus mentes, cuantas emociones sentían.

Por eso no habían resistido la tentación de saber más de ello, de saber más de su futuro, de saber más de su próxima vida, de verdad que era sumamente excitante enterarse de que sería madre e imaginarse todo lo que esto conllevaba en su existencia.

Pero no pensaban en lo que esto significaba, en el riesgo que implicaba el saber mucho, se habían olvidado de las recomendaciones-órdenes que la Godaime le diera antes de salir a sus primeras misiones

Habían sido egoístas.

Tsunade se encargó de abrirles los ojos, de intimidarlas, de que se dieran cuenta de cuánto significaba para Sakura san todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura 3 venía del pasado, algo que aunque hiciera o dijera cosas de el no corría tanto riesgo de cambiar, al menos de que ella no volviera, eso sí que implicaba un gran cambio. Sakura 2 estaba en el presente, podía decirse que era la más cómoda, pero Sakura 1 venía de un mundo que todavía ni existía, tan frágil, tan susceptible, tan maleable.

Que egoístas habían sido al pensar tan superficialmente, no habían pensando nada en la pobre mujer, ¿cómo se sentiría estar alejada tanto tiempo de sus hijos, cómo se sentiría saber que con cualquier cosa o comentario su existencia, su vida, su mundo se ponía en riesgo?.

Fue en esos momentos cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían pensando en Sakura san, en lo que estaría sufriendo, en sus grandes deseos de volver y mantener su futuro.

Habían sido muy egoístas con ella desde el inicio de su aventura, desde que la encontraran en el río llorando, un momento, ¡ni siquiera se habían cuestionado la razón por la que estaba llorando!.

Por eso, aunque sus grandes, enormes e infinitas cuestiones y deseos de enterarse de su futuro estaban constantes y tentadoras, tomaron la decisión de controlarse un poquito y ayudarla en mantener esa realidad que su versión futura había protegido por todo ese tiempo hasta que cometiera esa fatal equivocación, del cual deducían que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo sus errores tan característicos de su voluble carácter.

-Perdone, por favor- dijo la mediana.

-¿Eh, por qué?- cuestionó la mayor

-Lo sentimos- dijo la menor.

-Yo…no entiendo- Sakura 1 se acercó más a ellas, formando un pequeño círculo.

-Sabemos que su preocupación en parte es nuestra culpa- dijo la pequeña y la mediana asintió.

-Hemos sido egoístas-

-Discúlpenos- agregaron al unísono realizando una reverencia.

La mayor de las pelirosas pestañó y sintió como una gran ternura creciera dentro de sí al ver a las chicas inclinándose, habían sido muy consideradas con ella, todo lo que habían hecho y dicho desde que salieran de la oficina había sido solo para reconfortarla, de cierta forma ella también había sido egoísta al no darse cuenta de ello.

Sin poder evitarlo miro a través de Sakura 2 y 3 a sus propios hijos, cuando solían disculparse por sus continuas e interminables disputas.

-Aahhhh- emitió en un sonido cargado de ternura que sorprendió a las chicas, quienes no tuvieron el suficiente tiempo como para incorporarse y verla puesto que la mayor las atrapo en un fuerte, cálido y hasta doloroso abrazo que las hizo sentir sumamente pequeñas.

-¡Ustedes son tan tiernas! –dijo la mayor –no se disculpen, yo también metí la mata, pero no volvamos atrás, no se preocupen, estaré bien, todo estará bien-

Sakura 2 y 3 se sintieron más tranquilas y asintieron correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo débilmente recordando la sensación cálida que muchas veces tenían al estar con una figura materna, como su madre, Tsunade y en ocasiones la propia Shizune solían darles.

Después de ese emotivo momento se separaron y prosiguieron a terminar de sumergirse por completo en las termas.

Al salir a tomar un respiro la chunnin y la gennin observaron como la mayor intentaba deshacer su larga trenza, inmediatamente la pequeña se ofreció en su ayuda y comenzó con el trabajo de destrenzar el largo y rosado cabello.

-¡Cielos!, que cabello tan largo- exclamó la pequeña.

-Creo que nunca lo he traído de esa longitud- dijo la chunnin tocando su corto cabello que apenas y rozaba sus hombros.

-Sí, así es- dijo la pelirosa - gracias Sakura chan- agradeció colocando una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña posteriormente se sumerio en la tibia agua haciendo que el cabello rosado flotara en la superficie del lago.

-Debe pasar tiempo peinándose-

-No mucho, en realidad- enunció llevándose un dedo al labio, recordando como su única hija siempre le ayudaba a hacerlo.

****Flash back****

-Pensé que por fin te cortarías el cabello- mencionó tocando la cabellera de su esposa que estaba casi de la longitud de cuando le conoció en aquel salón de clases.

-Es que estaba pensando – dijo mirando como los gemelos veían con resignación como la pequeña niña de escasos años buscaba insistentemente algo entre un enorme baúl - que lo dejaré crecer más –Kakashi inclinó la cabeza confundido, su esposa siempre pasaba quejándose de su cabello, diciendo que le parecía incomodo para ciertas labores todo por haberse acostumbrado a usarlo corto -es que me preocupa, quiero enseñarle como cuidarlo, peinarlo – ambos miraron como la pequeña sacaba más y más telas del lugar mientras los gemelos habían decido rendirse sentándose a unos costados colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y te preocupa…?- cuestionó el peligris mayor sin entender mucho.

Sakura rió – Hanako es demasiado orgullosa como para rendirse ante sus hermanos –

Kakashi asintió – es tu hija, que esperabas-

Sakura hizo un puchero pero siguió – tiene demasiada influencia masculina y me preocupa que también en ello siga los pasos de sus hermanos-

-¿Lo dices por las máscaras?-

-Por las máscaras y otras cosas, siempre quiere ser como ellos, lo cual al parecer es algo genético porque tus hijos solo quieren ser como tú – pestañó haciendo un ligero puchero- yo también soy una figura para admirar-

-Ósea que estas celosa- sonrío.

-¡No!…, lo que quiero decir es que solo quiero que nuestra niña se entere de lo que significa ser una niña-

-Pero si es igual a ti- dijo el peligris con una mano entre su melena gris.

-Si, lo sé, por eso me preocupa más- Kakashi sonrió- además todavía estoy a tiempo con su cabello, ya vez que con los gemelos no se puede remediar mucho, - suspiró- por más que me empeño en dominar esa melena rebelde que heredaron de ti no puedo-

-Que puedo decir tengo un estilo muy particular y natural-

-Si claro – suspiro.

-Oye, nunca te había molestado mi cabello- dijo señalándose el pelo –y no había escuchado que te lamentaras de él, hasta dices que es sexy, sobre todo cuando empezamos…- Sakura miró a su esposo de una manera sumamente convincente para que se callará, Kakashi simplemente sonrió al ver el sonrojo en su esposa, era divertido molestarla con comentarios de ese tipo.

Los gemelos suspiraron satisfechos al ver como Hanako por fin había encontrado su máscara roja.

-Nos vamos – dijo Sakura incorporándose y quitando la mirada que siempre le daba a su esposo mezcla de indignación y enojo que ponía cuando solía molestarse o fingía hacerlo.

- Bueno al menos los lamentos no son por mi cabello-

-Ka..ka..shi-

****Fin del Flash back****

Sakura 1 comenzó a sonreír, al ver esto las menores intercambiaron miradas, confundidas alzaron sus hombros ignorando el porqué era que su versión adulta se reía, pero felices de que al parecer la jounnin por fin estaba cambiando su semblante triste.

-Estas termas son grandiosas- mencionó la pequeña tallando su mejilla con una de las toallas, fue grandioso venir aquí antes de ir al paso de rocas, merecíamos un descansito por tanto caminar, después no podremos hacerlo- la mayor y la mediana asintieron.

Cuando Sakura 1 soltó la información de su maternidad y después de que Tsunade calmó los ánimos, la quinta terminó por darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir posponiendo más las cosas, sería algo peligroso, arriesgado, así que retomó la idea de tomar en cuenta el plan propuesto por la jounnin de mandarlos a ellos a realizar la investigación.

Antes de terminar de explicar los riesgos que el ir a Caradhras implicaba los shinobis ya habían aceptado. Sakura 2 y 3 aceptaron inmediatamente, los Kakashis simplemente asintieron cuando fueron cuestionados sobre su parecer, así que sin más que agregar fue planeada la salida hacía esa inhóspita montaña.

Ya habían pasado días, el camino cada vez era más pesado y escarpado, cada vez el trayecto se volvía más solitario y aterrador, además de que los pueblos estaban cada vez más lejanos uno de otros y los pobladores más huraños.

-Si- asintió la chunnin – fue una excelente idea convencer a Kakashi sensei de quedarnos en este lugar-.

Las shinobis sonrieron cómplices al recordar cómo fue que habían logrado "convencerle", entiéndase que en el diccionario Haruno significa obligar.

Afortunadamente pasaron cerca de esa pequeña localidad, que en contraste de las anteriores, se mostraba amable, haciéndola atractiva para llegar, además de tener un gran plus, esas agradables y relajantes aguas termales, así que utilizando su gran estrategia de "necesito un descanso urgentemente maldita sea" las jovencitas lograron su objetivo al recordarles que lo más peligroso que existe en la vida es una mujer, sobre todo si está cansada, sucia, malhumorada y cuenta con fuerza colosal, pero si había algo más peligroso que eso, ello era el tener a tu lado a tres mujeres que presentaran la anterior descripción.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

En otros baños termales tres peligrises estornudaron al unísono.

-Salud- se desearon mutuamente llevándose un dedo al labio superior.

-Alguien debe de estar hablando de nosotros- menciono el pequeño desde uno de los escalones de roca que daba a la terma.

-Es lo más probable – dijo el anbu tomando una roca pequeña y arrojándola por sobre el agua haciendo que esta brincara en cuatro ocasiones, igualando el record de saltos de Kakashi kun.

El mayor asintió – mi turno- tomó otra piedra y repitió la hazaña de cuatro saltos, suspiro cansadamente –¿otra ronda más?-

El anbu y el pequeño asintieron, no se darían por vencidos.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

Haruno 3 giró el rostro hacía la pared de bambú que le separaba del baño de hombres, ya eran varios de esos golpecitos que se escuchaban.

Varias hipótesis pasaron por su mente, primero pensó se trataba de algún animal, un gato o algo, pero el sonido venía desde el agua, después pensó en alguna irregularidad del material que hacía que un golpeteo del agua provocara ese sonido, pero lo descartó al escuchar algunos murmullos.

Al parecer se trataba de algo que estarían haciendo de aquel lado del bambú, sonrió, al parecer los baños solo eran separados por una pared de madera, entonces otra opción llegó, ¿qué tal si los chicos estaban tratando de espiarles?, es más, ¡tal vez en ese momento ya las estaban mirando!.

Pero la opción fue eliminada al recordar con quien compartían misión, era Hatake Kakashi, y, aunque su gusto por la anatomía femenina era más que sabida, y comprobada, no creía que fuera capaz de eso, no porque no deseara ver o algo, simplemente porque era tan perezoso que no se atrevía a realizar algo así y aún no estaba tan desesperado como para arriesgarse a ser descubierto tan fácilmente y ser golpeado por una de las más fuertes kunoichis por hacer o pensar cosas pervertidas en torno a verle bañarse.

Por lo menos aún no.

Casarse cambia por completo muchas cosas, sobretodo en el comportamiento y acciones de Kakashi.

Como aquella vez que estaba bañándose en el rio del bosque, supuestamente solitario, justo después de mandar a sus casas a los alumnos de Iruka, estaba refrescándose cuando sintió como una fuerte y enorme mano la tomaba desde atrás de uno de sus pechos y…

Se sumergió por completo, abriendo los ojos en el agua, ¡que estaba pensando!, no, no, no ayudaba mucho recordar esa clase de sucesos, no cuando quieres hacer cosas que no debes en una época que no puedes, no es buena idea, sobre todo cuando la persona que está en tus recuerdos se encuentra a unos metros de ti, desnudo, cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla que seguramente ni llevaba, y, por tanto, ni cubría nada de ese tonificado, varonil, esplendoroso y atractivo cuerpo que…..

-_Demonios-_

_-__Oye eso no ayuda mucho__-_

_-Si, lo se-_

_-__De seguro primero le espiamos nosotras a ellos que ellos a nosotras-_

_-Inner eso tampoco ayuda mucho-_

_-__Si, lo se, ahora no dejaremos de pensar en ello- _

Sakura 1 y su inner suspiraron abatidas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus pequeños yo.

-Sakura san- llamó la pequeña

-¿Eh?- de nuevo sus otros yo le hablaban.

-¿Cuál es su idea, qué opina?- siguió la chunnin.

-¿Eh?- y de nuevo ella les veía completamente ajena a lo que ambas decían.

-Ya sabe – dijo la mediana mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto- Sakura 1 se llevó una mano a la mejilla, Haruno 2 y 3 suspiraron.

-Sobre Kakashi sensei- dijo la chunnin.

-De que queremos verle- finalizó la menor.

-¿Eh?- ni que decir de la cara de sorpresa que la mayor puso.

¿Acaso sus versiones anteriores estaban pensando lo mismo que ella, acaso las pequeñas y aparentemente inocentes Sakura 2 y 3 estaban pensando en espiar a Hatake?, no, debía ser un error, ella nunca pensaría en hacer eso.

–_Mentirosa-_ carraspeó –_bueno al menos no en esas edades- _corrigió -¿seguras que…. quieren verle?- preguntó completamente incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijeron al unísono como si fuese algo irrefutable.

-_Dios, no puedo creerlo- _

-Es algo que hemos deseado desde siempre- dijo la menor provocando que la mayor abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Sakura chan!- exclamó mirando a la infante.

-No se de que se sorprende- dijo la chunnin sin comprender tanta admiración –es algo que queremos hacer desde que le conocimos-

-¡Sakura chan!- exclamó mirando a la jovencita.

-Si, Sakura san, ¿qué opina?- dijo la menor –¿lo hacemos?-

-E…eh-

-¡Si hagámoslo…!- dijeron al unísono 2 y 3 asintiendo.

-Este…no creo que sea prudente…-

-Oh vamos Sakura san- rogó la mediana – denos su consentimiento y sus consejos-

-¿Consejos_?-_

_-_Si, sobre todo por Sakura chan, mírela está tan ansiosa y emocionada- y vieron a la pequeña niña que estaba con sus ojos de borrego que le recordaban a sus hijos cuando le pedían algo que les negaba.

-Será una gran oportunidad, sobre todo ahora que están Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai y el enano-

-Pe..pero-

-Por favor hagámoslo- dijo la menor

-Es..to-

-A puesto que usted también desea verles sin ella-

-¿Eh?- una gota cayo por su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su plan?- preguntó la mediana.

-¿Plan?-

-Si, para verlo sin ella…-

-¿Sin ella?- preguntó confundida.

-Si, usted sabe, sin su máscara-

-¿_Máscara?…_ ¡Oh!...sin su máscara- dijo repitiendo el dialogo de la niña.

-Claro, ¿qué pensaba?- cuestionó la mediana.

-Nada, nada- dijo rápidamente la mayor tratando de no obviar su alivio y pena –_máscara, claro, Kakashi definitivamente eres mala influencia…-_

-Y bien ¿cuál es su plan?- dijo la menor.

-¿Qué opina?- interrogó la mediana.

-¿Verdad que es mejor idea la mía?- dijo la menor ansiosa.

-¡Claro que no!- negó la mediana provocando que la pequeña le mirará molesta – eso sería muy obvio y simple, lo descubrirían rápidamente-

-Hum- gruñó la niña.

-_Además ya lo intentamos y no resultó-_ pensó la mediana al recordar cierta vez en el que ella, Naruto y Sasuke terminaron, sin saber explicar cómo, de meseras, si, meseras en cierto bar de mala muerte, donde por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella era la que lucía menos ridícula con esos uniformes de faldas cortas, suspiró – MI plan es mejor, ¿verdad Sakura san?- preguntó la mediana.

-Es…to- la mayor no sabía que responder, ambas le miraban retadoramente, ambas querían ser las ganadoras–_siempre he sido tan terca.. - _y a ambas no las había escuchado.

-¡Claro que no!- protestó inmediatamente la pequeña sonrojada – no haré algo así es…es...humillante-

-Hum….-

-Sakura san, ¿qué opina?-

Sakura 1 sonrió suspirando y bajando sus brazos –opino- dijo mirándolas divertida – que no se preocupen por eso- las menores le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron en coro.

–Ya es tiempo que olviden el asunto de la máscara-

-¿Qué?- repitieron completamente incrédulas.

-Usted, no puede ser yo- dijo la menor señalándole con un dedo acusador que provocó una gota en la cabeza de la pelirosa mayor.

-Yo nunca diría algo así- finalizó la mediana señalándole de igual forma que la pequeña.

-Es…to…_ siempre doy tanto miedo…_oh vamos chicas, claro que soy ustedes…-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere colaborar?- dijo la menor.

-Bue..bueno – la mayor pestañó – nunca han pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, para Kakashi es algo incomodo que siempre estén tratando de verle la cara- las menores hicieron un mohín de pensar las palabras de su yo mayor por lo que ésta siguió con su discurso – digo conocer su cara no es tan…tan importante como para molestarlo, deben respetar su decisión de permanecer oculto- las menores reflexionaron por unos instantes sus palabras y Sakura 1 sonrió pensando que sus yo menores eran lo suficiente maduras como para comprender y aceptar su consejo – y esper…-.

-Usted, no puedo ser yo- dijo de nuevo la mediana señalándole e interrumpiéndole.

-Yo nunca diría algo así- finalizó la menor señalándole.

De no estar en el agua Sakura san hubiese caído –_o quizás aún les falta para madurar-_

-Al menos que usted…- dijo la mediana abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-Eso significa que usted…- dijo al mismo tiempo la gennin llegando a la misma conclusión que su yo chunnin.

-¿Yo.. yo qué?-

-¡Usted le conoce!- dijo emocionada la menor señalándole de nuevo.

-¡Usted le ha visto!- exclamó la mediana con su dedo acusador.

-¡Usted conoce el rostro de Kakashi sensei!- dijeron al unísono las menores.

-Es…to….- Sakura 1 definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Y de nuevo tuvo un deja vu al escuchar continuas preguntas de sus yo menores, solo que está vez eran:

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó ansiosa la mediana.

-¿Tiene labios grandes?- siguió la pequeña.

-¿Cómo es su nariz?-

-¿Naruto tenía razón con sus dientes?-

-¿Cómo logró verle?-

-¿Los otros lo han visto?-

-Creo que es…-

-¿Tiene lunares?-

-…atractivo...- esto último lo dijo en un sonrojo la chunnin.

Sakura san sonrió de medio lado –chicas…chicas- ellas enmudecieron al instante ansiosas por la respuesta – sus incógnitas… – ellas inhalaron ansiosas – …bueno…, creo que no podré ayudarlas esta vez-

Las shinobis suspiraron rendidas, tampoco tendrían mucho que hacer respecto a ese tema…

-Bueno, entonces- dijo la mediana ya más resignada- creo que seguiremos con mi plan-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la menor sonrojada – yo no lo haré- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh vamos, Sakura chan, por favor, por favor- rogaba inclinándose un poco hacía el frente.

-No- dijo molesta –y por qué no lo haces tú con Kakashi sensei o Kakashi sempai-

-Esto…bueno- nerviosa y sonrojada toco su mejilla –es que…-

-Lo vez, es humillante-

-Es que…es más fácil con Kakashi kun- mencionó alegre por encontrar un buen argumento –apuesto que tienes muchas oportunidades de convencerle para que se la quite- la pequeña gruñó – Kakashi kun aún es muy pequeño, además creo que le caes bien-

-¿Bien?- preguntó – si solo se la pasa molestándome-

-Esto, bueno…, es que tu también eres un poco…, tampoco te portas tan bien, así qué…-

-A veces – mencionó Sakura san con voz divertida – los chicos o chicas de tu edad suelen molestar a otros niñas o niños porque simplemente no saben cómo actuar frente a ellos, sobre todo si le gusta- la pequeña se sonrojo – incluso a veces suelen tener ese comportamiento aún de adultos – y esta vez miró a la chunnin quien también se sonrojó - aunque a veces solo lo hacen por molestar, je je je- finalizó alzándose de hombros.

-Apuesto que lo lograrás – afirmó la chunnin – Kakashi kun aún es muy pequeño, apuesto que aún el no…si eres un poquito más amable y…-

-¡No!- exclamó enojada -es un plan tonto, no pienso pedirle eso-

Sakura 1 comenzaba a comprender un poco sobre lo que trataba el plan, que por cierto no había escuchado por estar pensando en cosas poco…bueno, en esas cosas.

-Pero es un gran plan-

-Si es tan bueno- dijo la pequeña molesta -¿por qué no lo haces tú?, después de todo tu ya eres más "grande", Kakashi sensei o Kakashi sempai si lo harán-

-Claro que no….- dijo enojada – eso- bajo el tono de voz –eso no funcionaría con ellos, les sería algo demasiado obvio- se rascó la nuca – pero Kakashi kun aún es joven-

-Entonces pídeselo tú o Sakura san, creo que no les negaría nada y ustedes se llevan mejor con él-

-_A pero que niña más terca….y pensar que soy yo…_ -suspiro logrando que su vena disminuyera siendo menos notable - claro que no lo haré, ¡no le pediré un beso a un niño!, ¡no le robaré su primer beso!-

-_Oh, oh, de eso se trata-_ y Sakura san sonrió divertida –es un buen plan- dijo por fin apoyando a su yo mediana.

La pequeña estaba por refutar ya que la mediana si estaba dispuesta a que ella "perdiera su primer beso" cuando ambas, la pequeña y la chunnin, miraron a su yo mayor que asentía desde su lugar, terminando así con su aparente distanciamiento respecto a los planes de desenmascarar a Hatake.

-Si, es muy buen plan- dijo, la chunnin asintió y la gennin quedó sin aliento – tomando en cuenta los argumentos de Sakura chan (refiriéndose a la 2 ya que a ambas les llamaba con el "chan") –creo que definitivamente es un buen plan-

-Pero sería un beso, mi primer beso- dijo mirando las estrellas.

-El rostro de Kakashi sensei lo vale- mencionó la chunnin tomando las manos de la niña, feliz al ver como la pequeña titubeo un poco debido a la intervención de la mayor.

-¿Vale tanto como para que pierdas tu primer beso?- preguntó con ojos soñadores.

-Esto….bueno… no importa- dijo la mediana desviando su mirada de la pequeña.

-Hum… ¿por qué lo dices?- entrecerró los ojos

-Es…to, eso no importa-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó suspirando.

-19- suspiró.

- ¿¡19 y aún no he tenido mi primer beso!- preguntó mirándola con un frio gesto.

-Esto…- la jovencita estaba por llorar de pena, la pequeña le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mayor solo tenía un gesto entre divertido y nostálgico –eso no importa- mintió aparentemente recobrando bríos.

-Mentirosa- dijo la menor haciendo que la mediana sintiera como si un gran peso le cayera encima – soy un fracaso….a mis 19 años y aún tengo que esperar para eso y otras cosas – y se tocó los pechos haciendo que la chunnin de nuevo cayera de lado – bueno- dijo mirando a la pelirosa mayor, justo en la naciente de su pecho que se alcanzaba a ver por sobre el agua – al menos ese punto está por completo cubierto-

Sakura san sonrió de medio lado con una enorme gota en su cabeza al ver como sus anteriores versiones de nuevo iniciaban una nueva disputa –_definitivamente aún les falta para madurar-_

-¿Verdad que es un buen plan?-

-Hasta hoy creo que es el mejor- opinó sinceramente la mayor.

-Lo vez-

-No-

-Pero hazlo…no quisieras saber si en verdad Naruto tenía razón…- pregunto al puro estilo de Uzumaki al convencer a Uchiha, Sakura 3 titubeo como solía hacerlo el propio Sasuke –labios grandes o boca pequeña – Sakurita tembló de curiosidad, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato -¿quieres saberlo no?, ¿quieres verlo?, ¡quieres presumir ser la primera en conocerlo!- la pequeña no pudo más…

-¡Si, si quiero!- dijo emocionada con sus manos apuñadas.

-Bueno, entonces pídeselo a Kakashi kun-.

-¡No, no quiero!- dijo molesta con sus manos apuñadas.

-_Kyaaa, tan cerca, tan cerca, vamos Sakura no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad, el rostro de Kakashi sensei y aparte un beso de recuerdo…Kya…__-_la chunnin asintió –_si, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad…_ vamos Sakura chan- rogó tomándola por sobre los hombros – eres la elegida para esta misión, para cumplir con nuestro gran deseo…además si eres amable y lo miras así- mirada soñadora – estoy segura de que Kakashi kun no lo resistirá-

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta - ¿crees que es más fácil sólo porque es el enano?, ¿acaso no lo has visto?, él es tan…tan molesto…-

-Sakura chan…- la reprendió la jounnin.

-Es cierto, siempre parece estar enojado y es muy estricto con todo y todos – y junto el entrecejo – y aparte es demasiado serio, más que Kakashi sensei o Kakashi sempai o incluso el propio Sasuke, y es tan aburrido, más que Shikamaru, además siempre me está molestando, como Naruto pero de manera distinta, no sé cómo es que ustedes dos son tan buenas con él a pesar de eso-

-Sakura chan…- esta vez se trataba de la chunnin.

-¿Qué? es la verdad, no deben subestimar al enano-

-Sakura chan…- dijo de nuevo la mayor –eres demasiado dura con él- la mediana asintió –deberías disculparte por decir eso-

-¿Qué?, pero si él es el que siempre empieza, ¿por qué nadie lo reprende?- dijo la pequeña, era verdad de alguna manera el menor de los Hatakes no solía recibir muchas reprimendas por sus acciones para con ella – y no me digan que no se dan cuenta, porque no les creo-

-Claro que lo sabemos- dijo la mediana

-Entonces…-

-Pequeña Sakura – dijo la mayor tocando la cabeza de la niña, interrumpiéndola – alguna vez te has preguntado porque es así, porque entrena tanto, o porque usa esa máscara-

-Bueno…- pero no siguió al escuchar la voz de la otra chica.

-Es cierto, la máscara…- y la chunnin sonrió con tristeza.

-O ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tiene esa cicatriz?, o ¿cómo fue que obtuvo el sharingan?- preguntó la jounnin.

- O ¿por qué el trabajo en equipo es tan importante para Kakashi sensei?-

-Bueno yo…- bajo la cabeza – no lo se- era cierto, ya alguna vez se había preguntado el por qué del sharingan pero nunca le había interesado tanto como para averiguarlo, miro a ambas kunoichis y están tenían un rostro melancólico y compasivo –¿có..cómo es que..-

-Sakura chan, aún eres pequeña- y le tomó las mejillas dulcemente.

–Pero debes de ser menos dura al juzgar a las personas- completó la mediana.

-Eres curiosa y quieres saber muchas cosas,- siguió la mayor- pero a veces saber también duele- y la soltó saliendo de las aguas.

-Entonces, ¿no van a decirme?…- preguntó al mirar como la chunnin también salía de las termas.

-Creo que Sakura san tiene razón habrá que esperar por conocerlo-

Y la chunnin sonrió siguiendo el trayecto de la mayor recordando la charla que hace años tuviera con Shizune donde le revelara las respuestas a esas preguntas, y, donde comprendió muchas cosas sobre ese hombre, ese hombre que desde entonces admiró y estimó más, ese hombre que estaba empezando a tener más importancia en su mente y corazón, y que poco a poco, se volvió sumamente importante.

-Entonces, ¿no me dirán?, ¿no habrá plan?, ¿cuánto tengo que esperar?- cuestionó la pequeña tomando su toalla con fuerza.

La jovencita giró la cabeza regalándole una tierna sonrisa – no habrá plan, pero depende de ti cuanto tiempo esperar-

Sakura chan en esos momentos no comprendió mucho la respuesta de la chunnin, sólo se quedo ahí, apreciando claramente la luna y las estrellas que titilaban débilmente en la inmensidad del cielo. Así se quedo por un buen tiempo hasta que decidió que era buena hora para salir y cambiarse. Justo al salir del agua y estar por seguir a sus "yo" mayores la pared de bambú se vino abajo.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

La gennin trastabillo al sentir como una no muy pequeña roca se movía entre sus pies, seguramente debido a los pasos que ellos mismos daban, miró hacia arriba; el cielo lucía tan solo, sólo una vaga y errática ave de rapiña daba vueltas, seguramente sin tener muchas expectativas optimistas respecto a ellos, esto le hizo sentir un calosfrío, extraño ya que el calor era tan sofocante y el sol quemaba tanto que por un momento deseó que Sakura san dijera de nuevo que "olía a humedad".

Suspiró, a pesar de que el mayor de los Hatakes recomendó salir a primera hora para pasar por "el paso de rocas" a una hora más soportable eso no ayudaba mucho, además de que "a primera hora" significaba para Hatake Kakashi las 8 o 9 de la mañana, lo que no ayudaba mucho.

Ahora entendía porque el nombre de "el paso de las rocas", era eso, simplemente un montón de rocas acomodadas en una especie de camino serpenteante y horrible que era necesario cruzar para seguir adelante y llegar a una aldea que muy posiblemente no sería tan amable como la anterior.

El paso de las rocas era una línea rocosa que sobresalía de un gran y profundo abismo, tan pequeña que apenas y con esfuerzo tenía la anchura suficiente para cuatro personas, era tremendamente largo y torturante, el escaso y caluroso viento que corría a ambos lados del "camino" no disminuía en nada el sofocante ambiente.

La pequeña gennin suspiró cansada, caminar por ese sitio tan peligroso y horrendo no aumentaba su estado de ánimo y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo sería el resto del trayecto hacía la tan temida montaña, si esto apenas era una pequeña parte del camino, y, si como decían, cada vez sería peor no podía evitar querer regresar a las relajantes termas en las que horas antes estuviera sumergida.

Hablando de las termas, recordó el último y desagradable suceso relacionado a cierto peligris enano que caminaba detrás suyo a un lado de la chunnin.

Definitivamente no lo haría, definitivamente no le pediría algo así, mucho menos a alguien como él, sobre todo a él.

A ese "enano" que había visto en las termas.

De solo recordarlo sentía como si su sangre hirviera de nuevo.

Después de reaccionar y después de verle parado justo donde los bambús estuvieran apenas y podía reprimir sus instintos asesinos, afortunadamente en esos momentos ella a estaba cubierta por una toalla.

Era un pervertido, de seguro las había estado espiando desde la pared y por eso se vino abajo.

Y además cínico, con esa excusa patética de que no había sido su culpa, que había sido un accidente, que estaban jugando y que tuvo que ir por unas piedras cuando sorpresivamente e inesperadamente la madera se viniera abajo, que Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai le podrían explicar.

Por un momento consideró darle una oportunidad y buscó a los otros ninjas, y adivinen qué, ¡no había nadie!, hasta parecía sorprendido al quedarse solo apuntando al vacio con una cara sorprendida y posiblemente resignada anticipando el recibir ese gran golpe que le diera antes de salir.

Y ella que estaba por acatar las recomendaciones de las kunoichis, que por cierto si creyeron la excusa, al parecer con el tiempo se volvía más ingenua y crédula.

Así que definitivamente no lo haría, definitivamente no pediría algo así, mucho menos a él.

Sakura san miró a la pequeña que caminará a su costado al escuchar como esta refunfuñaba por lo bajo, suspiró, no importaba cuanto se esforzará, de alguna manera el pequeño jounnin y la pequeña gennin siempre tenían sus rencillas y la más reciente prueba era el golpe que Kakashi kun recibiera en las termas.

****Flash back****

Ella y la chunnin salieron de las aguas, le indicó a Sakura 2 que ella se quedaría un momento más en el pasillo, solo para esperar a la pequeña, ella asintió y le dijo que descansaría un poco yéndose a la habitación que compartían.

En esos momentos se recargo en la pared del pasillo, hostigada de nuevo por sus miedos y pensamientos cuando una nube de humo apareció de pronto, ella pestañó al ver como la figura que antes imaginara estaba parada frente suyo, Kakashi apareció repetido, el anbu y el maestro se miraron con extrañeza y murmuraron algo entre sí que no comprendió muy bien, después le vieron para posteriormente intercambiar miradas sospechosas de culpabilidad entre ambos.

De pronto escucho un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de los baños, se acomodo un mechón justo para ver como la pequeña Sakura salía furiosa pasando por entre los dos Hatakes quienes tuvieron suerte de no ser tirados en el trayecto.

La niña estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera la notó.

El anbu y el maestro suspiraron, ella avanzo hacia ellos y antes de preguntar algo el rastreador desapareció en otra nube dejándolos sólo a ellos dos, el mayor suspiró y comenzó con los sellos necesarios para salir de ahí, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-No, tú no te vas a ir- dijo Haruno colocándose frente de él – al menos no hasta que me digas lo que está pasando-

Kakashi suspiró derrotado y sólo emitió un –ven-

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era llevada a las termas se sonrojó pero éste desapareció al instante al ver al pobre niño flotando en el agua.

Rápidamente se sumergió en el lugar y giró al pequeño que solo parecía estar inconsciente – iban a dejarlo así- pregunto con enojo, Kakashi se alzo de hombros.

-Él se fue primero- dijo refiriéndose al anbu.

-¡Que excusa es esa!-

-Además tú vendrías de todos modos, así que…-

-Cállate de una vez quieres – pidió molesta – y trae sus cosas-

Lo llevaron a la habitación que era compartida por los shinobis donde el anbu obviamente no estaba, seguro se encontraba en el techo o en otra parte del lugar, el muy cobarde, y aunque el maestro deseaba seguir los pasos de su anterior versión no corrió con la misma suerte.

Después de asegurarse de que no fuese nada grave y posteriormente de ver entrar a la chunnin, quien también reprendió a su mentor, y aclaro que ya se había hecho cargo de "corregir" al anbu, prosiguieron a cambiarlo, un momento después el anbu entró corroborando las palabras de la jovencita al sobarse la cabeza, en el lugar donde recibiera un golpe muy semejante al del pequeño.

Para su desafortunada suerte se encontró a la chunnin en el pasillo que daba a la cocina, al parecer llevaba prisa al escuchar el ruido y le cuestionó de él, y cometía un error, error que hizo que aún resonará en su mente el -"_y lo dejo así"_ - que le dio la chunnin justo antes de propinarle sus tan tradicionales y dolorosos golpes.

Los ninjas se encargaron de explicar brevemente lo ocurrido, no sin volver a recibir un golpe que los dejara tendidos en el suelo como reprimenda por dejar al pequeño, pobre e inocente de Kakashi kun con toda la responsabilidad, y peligro, del malentendido.

Posteriormente de asegurarse del bienestar del pequeño la chunnin se retiró a sus habitaciones, la mayor se incorporó para seguirle pero dudo y en el umbral de la puerta giró para verlo de nuevo, el pequeño estaba recostado, dormido.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar ver a sus gemelos a través de él, eran tan parecidos que hasta sintió como si en realidad se tratará de uno de sus hijos, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos respecto a los mellizos y la pequeña Hanako de nuevo se arremolinaron,

¿y si ellos estaban heridos?, ¿y si estaban vulnerables?, nadie le aseguraba la integridad de sus niños, ¿y si ellos…?.

-Estará bien-

Sakura pestañó y miró hacia el origen de esas palabras, era el mayor de los Hatakes que estaba recargado en la pared intentando o fingiendo leer el libro del niño a pesar de la poca luz, después miró al anbu que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, fingiendo estar dormido.

-Si- Haruno sonrió, deseo las buenas noches y salió del cuarto.

-No te preocupes…ellos estarán bien-

Sakura detuvo sus pasos en el pasillo al comprender la última oración, o mejor dicho murmullo, que dijo Kakashi 1 y recordó -–"_bueno, al menos me tienes cerca para remediarlos"….-_

Su largo cabello se agitaba por el viento haciendo que se pegara en su cintura, desde siempre su apoyo y presencia era suficiente para sentirse segura, aunque no le tuviera a su costado, detrás o frente suyo, aún así solo por el hecho de tener la certeza de su incondicional apoyo la hacían sentirse reconfortada, y al parecer no importaba cómo, donde o en que época estaba, él siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo –_ eso espero Kakashi…-_

****Fin del Flash back****

Sakura 1 sonrió tranquila, las cosas se arreglarían, de alguna manera, pero los infantes harían las paces.

-Tengan cuidado, está zona es inestable- recomendó el anbu quien por el momento era el cabecilla del grupo.

El paso de rocas había resultado ser más escarpado y frágil de lo que tenían pensado, por eso los Hatakes decidieron que el más indicado en ser guía era el rastreador, dado que había realizado recientemente una visita a esos sitios.

-_¿Qué clase de misiones cubre Kakashi sempai?- _ se preguntó la menor al mirar hacía un costado –¿_y cómo es que ha sobrevivido hasta hoy?-_ pensó con una gota al ver a el mayor de los Hatakes que llevaba el libro abierto, libro que constantemente dejaba para ver para observar el camino.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó la chunnin.

-No mucho- respondió tenuemente el menor.

Sakura chan escuchó débilmente las palabras del niño y por un momento se sintió culpable, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, después de todo sus yo mayores le explicaron los sucesos y de que todo había sido realmente un malentendido y un accidente, tal vez tenían razón, tal vez y si estaba exagerando un poco.

-¡Cuidado Sakura chan!-

La pequeña despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la jovencita, pero no pudo obedecerlas ya que antes de reaccionar la tierra se agrietó en sus pies y tan rápido como el mismísimo rayo escucho el crujido proveniente de la superficie que pisaba, superficie que terminó por desmoronarse, haciendo que ella cayera hacia el vacio.

Trato de reaccionar y tomarse de algo, y lo hizo, pero apenas y rozó uno de los bordes de las rocas su piel se rasgó dolorosamente por lo que no pudo evitar soltarse por reflejo.

En esos segundos posteriores, mientras caía pensó en alguna otra estrategia, pero sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza.

Todo se puso borroso y ya no supo más.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**__**.**_

Hola, hola:

Aquí Aire2409 reportándose con el siguiente episodio de esta historia ¡qué ya lleva 11 capítulos! O.O y yo que decía que sería corta y de episodios no muy largos, jejeje (ver N.A cap. 1)….

Para muestra este episodio, en realidad el cap. 11 y el cap. 12 estaban originalmente planeados para ser uno, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba extendiendo demasiado así que serán dos, jejeje, siempre suele pasar eso conmigo XD….

El caso es que cada vez que digo algo así resulta que me queda el dicho de "cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo", pero bueno, dejemos eso y digamos lo realmente importante, ¿les gustó el cap?, si es así, o si no, espero saberlo con sus comentarios.

Se que siempre digo lo mismo pero no saben lo importante que es para los que escribimos estas historias el saber su parecer, para nosotros es de suma importancia el leer lo que aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de inventar su tiempo en la lectura opinan de ellas, con ellos nos ayudan a seguir adelante, a saber cuáles son nuestros errores y corregirlos, o nuestros aciertos, a orientarnos un poquito de cómo lo estamos haciendo, en pocas palabras a ser mejores.

Por todo ello te agradezco a ti lector, lectora que siempre me apoya en esta historia y en mis otros fics, dejes o no dejes comentario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Pasando a los reviews:

Hasta pronto.


	12. Kakashi kun

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

_*****_Flash back****

____Cambios de escenarios____

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: Kakashi kun**

-Estorbo….-

-Sakura chan, lo prometo lo traeré de vuelta…-

-Estorbo…-

-Es una promesa…de verás…-

--_Esto es un sueño….-_

-No te preocupes, Sakura chan, no llores, todo será como antes, lo prometo…-

-Estorbo…-

-_No quiero recordar…duele…-_ ella lloraba, pero sus lagrimas apenas y llegaron a caer al suelo cuando su visión se fue, una imagen borrosa se dispersaba –_Sasuke kun….duele…-_

_-_Sakura chan, lo prometo lo traeré de vuelta…-

-_Naruto…yo…-_ el rubio sonrió.

-Es una promesa, de verás-

-_Espera Naruto….-_ y de nuevo lloraba al ver partir a su antiguo amigo ahora con un dolor creciendo en su interior, con una nueva promesa, una a la cual ella le había atado –_Naruto…no...no me dejes sola…duele…-_ lo único que veía era su mano temblando tratando de alcanzar la imagen borrosa y cada vez más lejana del jinchuiriki.

-_Esto es un sueño…- _eso debía ser ya que podía ver las imágenes de los recuerdos, las escenas más dolorosas por las que hasta hoy había pasado.

–_Sasuke kun.._.- estaba de nuevo en el aquel parque de Konoha queriendo evitar su partida, donde su amigo la dejará inconsciente sobre una banca.

_-Naruto_ _perdóname…_- ahora se encontraba despidiendo al rubio, este sonreía y se despedía pero ella sabía que en solo era una careta, Uzumaki estaba sufriendo igual o más que ella misma, de nuevo lloraba cerrando sus ojos, no importaba estar rodeada de completa oscuridad, arrodillándose, cansada, agotada, abrazándose a sí misma -.._duele…-_

Escuchó una voz, su propia voz que gritaba, abrió los ojos y se vio así misma corriendo en el tejado del hospital, recordando aquella vez en la cual por primera ocasión sintió que todo estaba por quebrarse con el más mínimo roce de una hoja.

Ella corría y corría interponiéndose entre los ataques, ataques que no pudieron ser frenados y que de no ser por su maestro hubiera recibido, oyó otra voz, la profunda y tranquila voz de su maestro –no te preocupes, Sakura chan...- y pudo ver como la tomaba de los hombros mirándola tiernamente –no llores- y por inercia secó las lágrimas que en esos momentos corrían repitiendo sus movimientos en esa imagen que veía –todo será como antes, lo prometo-

-_Sensei…duele…-_ y pudo ver como su maestro sonreía cerrando su ojo, tratando de calmarla colocando una mano en su cabellera.

La imagen se fue borrando y distanciando poco a poco –_ esto es un sueño…sensei…de verdad…quisiera creerle…pero…no lo es, esto es, la realidad…-_

Pensando estas últimas palabras despertó escuchando un sonido que vendría desde el fondo de donde se encontraba, era como una pequeña gota de agua que golpeaba con algo, trato de enfocar la vista y solo obtuvo la visión de un techo irregular y rocoso, oscuro, húmedo y en el cual unas pequeñas lagartijas deambulaban de un lado a otro.

-Despertaste- oyó cercanamente, sintió un tacto tibio y agradable en su frente, una mano –ya pasó la fiebre- y escuchó un suspiro.

Reconocería ese suspiro cansino, perezoso, en donde fuera –_sensei-_, parpadeo y abrió de nuevo los ojos, y sonrió débilmente al comprobar sus pensamientos, era su sensei quien estaba a su lado, cuidando de ella, observó como la silueta se colocaba a su costado, tomó entre sus propias manos la mano que le tocaba.

-Sensei, gracias-dijo sinceramente colocando la palma en una de sus mejillas, extrañaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que siempre sentía al estar cerca de él, ella podía estar atrapada en una lluvia de fríos kunais y peligrosos shurikens pero no tendría miedo si le tenía a su lado, de alguna manera sabía y sentía que estando él estaría bien, no importando las circunstancias.

Kakashi sensei siempre estaría para protegerla, para cuidarla.

Pero eso cambió desde que el equipo siete se separará, se distanciaron poco a poco, él estaba demasiado saturado de trabajo y ella demasiado ocupada en sus entrenamientos con la quinta, además de que realmente sus pensamientos no se centraran precisamente en su maestro, quería ser más fuerte, más ágil, mejor, no podía depender de que su maestro estaría cuidándole a cada momento, tenía que mejorar y ser independiente, tenía que dejar de ser una inútil, un estorbo…

-Sensei yo…-

Quería decirle que le extraña, le echaba de menos, se sentía sola, olvidada y con un terrible sentimiento de soledad , tristeza e inutilidad que crecía y alimentaba minuto a minuto, nadie comprendería lo que sentía dentro desde que Sasuke se marchará, nadie, excepto Naruto y su mentor, pero Naruto se había marchado a entrenar para cumplirle su promesa y Kakashi no estaba disponible, así que ni siquiera podía contar con alguien que le escuchará o siquiera estuviera a su lado, porque aunque él no hablará, porque aunque no dijera nada, contaba con su masaje en su cabellera rosada con su mano amplia, grande y cálida, esa mano amiga que le brindaba su apoyo y que en estos momentos sostuviera entre la suya envolviéndola en un cálido apretón y…

Sakura pestañó –_un momento-_ y despertó de entre sus cavilaciones al razonar que la mano que sostenía entre las suyas si bien si era cálida y reconfortante no era tan amplia como la recordaba, además de que no solía dar esos movimientos resecos y repentinos, casi como si dudará, como si temblará.

La pequeña enfoco de nuevo la vista y pudo contemplar como la figura opaca y gris tomaba forma, efectivamente, se trataba de Kakashi, pero no precisamente de la edad que ella esperará.

Sakura exhaló profundamente al ver al pequeño jounnin, soltó su mano rápidamente y giró su rostro hacía el lado opuesto, no deseaba que el "enano" le mirará en ese estado, estaba sonrojada, apenada, había estado actuando demasiado cercana con él.

-Yo…yo…- quiso hablar, decir algo para romper con ese momento bochornoso.

- Él no está- habló con su voz tranquila y profunda de siempre girando e incorporándose, dejando a la pequeña acostada en esa sábana amarilla.

Sakura escuchó como su compañero se alejaba, dándole un pequeño instante para calmar sus nervios y disminuir sus penas, -esto…yo…-

–Qué bueno que ya estas mejor-

Ella pestañó y suspiro débilmente, feliz de que el niño la interrumpiera, al parecer no quería escuchar su pobre y bochornosa explicación, tampoco fuese que quisiera dársela, se incorporó medianamente, permaneciendo sentada, examinando a detalle el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una especie de cueva, rocas y más rocas veía a sus costados, el ruido de la gotera seguía persistente y pronto descubrió que se trataba de una pequeña cantidad de agua que caía en algún punto muy dentro de la caverna, debía ser un hueco bastante profundo y largo.

El ambiente pronto le pareció sofocante, era una mezcla asfixiante de humedad y calor que la hacían sentir terriblemente incomoda, una pequeña lagartija cayó del techo depositándose justo en su cabellera, con repulsión y desespero sacudió su cabeza hasta que el pobre réptil fue a dar de panza en una de las rocas que sobresalían del piso.

-No grites así, la vas a poner nerviosa…pobrecita- ante su sorpresa el niño recogía al animalejo, Sakura dejo salir un sonido de repulsión al ver como él la colocaba en la pared de la cueva mientras que la cola, que se había desprendido, votaba incesantemente en el suelo – apuesto que para ella también no somos tan agraciados-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo fea?!- pregunto molesta.

Él sonrió detrás de la máscara, sin que se notara mucho - no has escuchado el refrán de "la belleza depende del cristal con que se vea"-

La pequeña solo entrecerró los ojos, molesta al haber sido llamada fea de una manera sutil, estaba por replicar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- ni Kakashi sensei, ni Kakashi sempai, ni sus dos versiones mayores estaban en ese horrible lugar, sólo ella y el enano.

-En la aldea- dijo con simpleza caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva, supuso, dado que ahí se veía una gran cantidad de luz.

-Ah…en la aldea…- repitió -¡en la aldea!- gritó incorporándose –¡ay!- pero un golpe en la cabeza la hizo regresar a su lugar.

-Debes tener cuidado con esas- dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Hum…_a buena hora me advierte-_ pensó sobándose la cabeza, se incorporó de nuevo logrando esquivar la roca, caminó con cuidado hasta llegar junto al niño, la luz la cegó de golpe y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y taparse con las manos hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Sakura inhaló profundamente al sentir como una fuerte corriente de viento mecía su vestido, la cueva estaba en una alta pared de roca, en un lugar bastante empinado, como una especie de risco, la entrada de la cueva en realidad era una especie de mini meseta en ese enorme monte.

-Allá…- dijo el shinobi, ella miró y a lo lejos, a varios kilómetros de la formación rocosa donde se encontraban se podían ver unas casas, era la aldea.

Las rocas eran oscuras y brillaban con el intenso sol, el viento corría velozmente con ese cálido y sofocante ambiente recordándole el paso de las rocas, del cual seguramente no se encontraban tan lejos.

-Es la aldea- dijo, más como una afirmación que una cuestión, Kakashi asintió y se recargó en la pared –pero, ¿por qué no nos llevaron?- cuestionó molesta al ser excluida.

Hatake levantó la vista –estabas inconsciente, no había opción-

-¿Inconsciente?-

Kakashi suspiró -¿no lo recuerdas, cierto?- Sakura pestañó –el paso de las rocas, caíste- dijo simplemente mirándola por lo bajo y sacando un kunai que empezó a mover de una mano a otra.

-El paso de las rocas..- entonces recordó, recordó cuando escuchó la voz de la chunnin –"_cuidado Sakura chan"-_ rocas y rocas de diversos tamaños caían hacía el vacío al igual que ella, reaccionó tomándose del borde del camino pero el dolor en su mano le recordó el corte de un filoso kunai, filo que naturalmente poseían las rocas del paso, se soltó instintivamente y pudo ver como su propia sangre nublaba uno de sus ojos, trato nuevamente de salvarse de la caída, sin embargo algo se lo impidió, un fuerte e intenso dolor en su cabeza –_una roca- _y ya no pudo ver nada, lo último que rememoraba era el sofocante viento.

-¿Cómo…quién..?- quiso cuestionar pero fue interrumpida.

-Evitaron tu caída, te rescataron justo a tiempo – mencionó sin mirarla directamente, observando el brillo del sol en su kunai –de haber seguido de no morir por la caída pudiste hacerlo por el filo de las rocas- e hizo una pausa mirándola fijamente, Sakura se sintió nerviosa e insegura ante su escrutinio, esa mirada solía ser la que su maestro le daba cuando solía meter magistralmente la pata, pero a diferencia de Kakashi sensei, el enano no cambiaba su semblante a uno suave y tranquilo cerrando su ojo y relajándola un poco de la tensión del regaño – debiste ser más cuidadosa-

-Fue un accidente- trato de defenderse a pesar de sentirse bajo el regaño de su superior –además…- se tocó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la herida había sido sanada, sólo el rastro de una ligera molestia le indicaba que el golpe fue real y que debió a ver sido bastante fuerte como para sentir ese ligero malestar después de haber sido atendida.

-No me refería a eso- dijo desviando sus ojos sacando un shuriken frotándolo con el kunai.

Haruno se destenso un poco al no sentir la presión de la mirada del pequeño y la duda de que se refería hiso que su ceño se juntará.

-Si ya te sentías mal- agregó con voz pausada, respondiendo a su cuestión mental –desde el principio, debiste habernos dicho…-

-Yo…- bajo la vista, se sintió avergonzada de saberse descubierta.

Desde antes de entrar a las termas la garganta le irritaba y la cabeza le palpitaba, señales de que sería presa de un terrible resfriado, pero no comento nada, no quería arruinar la estancia de sus yo mayores en el relajante lugar, después de todo se conocía y sabía que de enterarse de su estado sus otro yo harían todo para hacerla sentir mejor, olvidándose de su tan necesitado descanso, además no quería retrasar la llegada a la famosa montaña, no quería ser un motivo para retardar la misión y seguir causando problemas por todo, no quería ser tachada de inútil, de estorbo.

Por eso mintió e hizo todo lo posible por no obviar lo terriblemente cansada y dolorida que se sentía, y al parecer lo había hecho bien, dado que ninguno de sus compañeros le comentó nada.

Por eso se sentía tan de mal humor cuando el pequeño jounnin tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse solo en las aguas termales, por eso se encerró cuanto antes en su habitación, no tanto por sentirse enojada, que también lo estaba, sino porque sentía que ya no podía estar de píe un minuto más, necesitaba descansar y tranquilizarse.

Fue realmente algo horrible y extenuante soportar el sopor caluroso de "el paso de las rocas" en ese estado de malestar que sentía, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y molido, seguramente tenía fiebre y seguramente su chakra se estaba mermando al no ser tan efectivo contra los avances de la enfermedad, lo que le hacía sentir peor, ni siquiera era tan buen ninja médico como para combatir una gripe y vencerla.

Pero todo iba "relativamente bien" hasta que a la formación rocosa se le ocurrió desquebrajarse justo donde ella se encontraba, definitivamente si que tenía mala suerte, cayó y se hirió, fe rescatada y además de todo descubierta, había sido de nuevo una carga más.

-Yo no quería ser una molestia…- agrego mirando el suelo, Kakashi dejo de tallar las armas para verla –no quería causar problemas-

-Eso no es coherente- Sakura alzo una ceja – si no querías causar problemas debiste informar de tu estado, un ninja herido o enfermo suele ser un foco de problemas para el equipo – la pelirosa junto el entrecejo al no comprender la "no coherencia" – si un ninja no está al 100% por el bien suyo y del equipo debe avisar de su estado, para que, de no ser indispensable, sea retirado del campo, y si lo es, sea atendido para que se recupere y sea de ayuda y no un foco de problemas- Sakura le miraba molesta – así que no actuaste coherentemente….- Kakashi suspiro y aguardo alerta, en espera de la refutación, gritos y maldiciones.

-Yo…lo siento…- eso no se lo esperaba, la furiosa niña que esperaba ver se mostraba triste y arrepentida, tocando su antebrazo en señal de inseguridad, y lo más importante y confuso, le daba la razón – tienes razón…- Hatake la miró sorprendido pero tranquilo, estaba confundido, observó como ella se recargaba del otro lado de la entrada de la cueva -…no importa que haga siempre soy una carga pesada que arruina todo…- dijo tenuemente.

Genial, ahora él era el que sentía mal, había sido muy duro con ella, de alguna manera esa niña tenía la cualidad que pocas personas poseían, podía hacerlo sentir culpable y arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Estaba en problemas, tendría que buscar palabras para reconfortarla y reconfortarse a la vez; pero ¿qué decirle?, afortunadamente pocas personas tenía esa habilidad y esa fuerza sobre él.

Él suspiro cansado, era un genio en batalla, el jounnin más joven y por mucho el mejor ninja de su edad, pero en cuestiones sociales sólo era un bebé, como desearía tener otras actitudes de su amigo aparte de dar excusas tontas e inverosímiles y llegar tarde a todo, ¿por qué no heredo la magnífica capacidad de suavizar un ambiente tenso que caracterizaba a su amigo, su gran facilidad de encontrar las palabras precisas en momentos como ese?, suspiró de nuevo.

-Bueno…todos…cometemos errores…- dijo con lentitud al no ocurrírsele nada mejor –y…-

Pestaño admirada, ¿acaso estaba pasando, realmente el niño que le había hecho rabiar se estaba disculpando con ella?.

-Y…y…-

Sakura comenzó a reír, Kakashi dejo de balbucear nuevamente confundido, no sabía cómo pero la voluble e impredecible niña estaba riendo, cuenta con la pelo rosa para sacarte de tus pensamientos, para ser confusa e impredecible, y por tanto, atrayente.

Tal vez por eso su yo adulto dejaba a la pelirosa tratarlo de esa manera tan…poco respetuosa…, tal vez por eso dejaba que le regañará y le cuestionará e incluso ignorará, porque Sakura Haruno solía ser una persona voluble, irritante, peligrosa, inteligente, insegura, irrespetuosa, hermosa, gritona, molesta, impredecible, ingenua, genuina, y por lo mismo, terriblemente atrayente para él, si, atrayente en muchos sentidos, ya que si de algo se había dado cuenta es que a él, siendo adulto, joven ó niño, siempre le había agradado crearse problemas y de alguna manera molestar a los demás.

Y Sakura solía molestarse tan fácilmente que era sumamente interesante hacerlo, le gustaba convivir con alguien que no fuese fácil de descifrar, con una especie de reto, lo que le llevaba a darse cuenta de que si algo le caracterizaba, siendo niño, joven o adulto, era lo propenso que era en molestar a la pelirosa, y por tanto, ser gritoneado y golpeado por ella, sin hacer mucho al respecto, sin corregirla, lo que de nuevo le llevaba a pensar si en realidad no era solo un masoquista.

-Y…eres realmente malo para esto- dijo después de dejar de reír al ver como el chico no encontraba nada para reconfortarla, lo cual realmente era reconfortante, ser tomada en cuenta si que lo era.

-Hum…creo que si- dijo y sin más dejo de mirarla para posar de nuevo sus ojos en el kunai.

-Ellas…-pronuncio sin dejar de ver en la lejanía –ellas están enojadas, ¿verdad?-

-Hum…algo…- respondió.

Sakura suspiró lentamente, ya se esperaba un regaño de parte de sus yo mayores -¿y Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai?-

Qué extraño era todo esto, que extraño era que le preguntaran si el anbu y el adulto estaban enojados, era como si le preguntará si él lo estaba –hum….creo que no…esa no es la palabra…-Sakura sólo pestaño sin comprender – …digamos preocupados, si esa es una buena palabra…- dijo más para si que para ella.

Haruno se sintió un poco avergonzada ante la confesión, no por el hecho de que su sensei o el anbu se preocuparan, eso ya la sabía desde siempre, lo que le daba pena era darse cuenta de que de alguna manera por primera vez el pequeño y molesto chico estaba admitiendo que ella le preocupaba, quizás era algo obvio o simple para otros, pero no por ello dejaba de serle avergonzante.

-Oh, creo que les debo una disculpa…- y le miró de soslayo sólo observando como él miraba la aldea –a todos-

Kakashi se alzo de hombros como si realmente no importará lo que la niña decía, no era necesario disculparse, al menos no explícitamente con él y/o sus yo – hum…sólo dijeron que te cuidara hasta que estuvieses mejor, así que no creo que sea necesario-

Sakura le miro directamente y comprendió –es decir, ¡qué no fuiste por cuidarme!- y se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que si él no estaba de misión en la aldea era sólo por su bienestar, porque él le había estado cuidándole, tal vez si había exagerado un poco con el golpe que le dio en las termas y tal vez si le había juzgado duramente.

-Un ninja debe obedecer las órdenes de su superior- dijo para cortar con esa mirada tierna y avergonzada que la niña le daba y le hacía poner un poco nervioso –por desagradables que sean- agregó solo por el gusto de molestarle.

Sakura hizo un puchero enojado al escucharlo, pero de nuevo cambio su semblante al ver la aldea –gracias- dijo con sencillez, sorprendiendo de nuevo al ninja a su costado.

Esa niña sí que era extraña, justo cuando se esperaba un reclamo ella le daba las gracias, definitivamente era impredecible.

-Fue…- estaba por hablar cuando la pelirosa lo interrumpió.

-Sí, si, ya se que fue una orden, - dijo molesta- que no tengo que agradecerte porque es el deber de un ninja y bla, bla, bla- mencionó agitando su mano, -_acaso nunca deja que alguien le ayude o de las gracias, siempre sale con sus reglas…_aún así, – su semblante y tono se suavizaron- gracias-

El peligris simplemente sonrió, le causo gracia escuchar cómo le agradecían de una manera tan poco común, más parecía un regaño, como si él tuviera la obligación de aceptar su agradecimiento, era divertido.

-De nada…- agrego asintiendo.

La ojiverde pestaño sorprendida era la primera vez que lo veía reír (o imaginárselo) por algo que no fuese su libro o los comentarios de otros, era la primera ocasión que veía sonreír a Kakashi kun de la misma forma en que lo hacían el anbu y su maestro, tan sinceramente, cerrando su ojo visible y asintiendo, es decir, era la primera vez que él reía con ella.

Y sin poder evitarlo y por inercia ella también sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía feliz, feliz de que de alguna manera el enano se mostrará alegre por algo.

Cuando Kakashi miró sonreír a la pequeña Sakura sintió algo tibio nacer en su interior, se sentía contento, relajado, sentía algo que desde hacía mucho no, tanto tiempo que de alguna triste forma se le había olvidado, se sentía tranquilo, dichoso, alegre, había reído por una tontería y más aún, esa sonrisa había sido correspondida por la de otra persona haciéndole sentir simplemente bien.

Esto le llevo a pensar desde cuando no sentía algo tan natural como la simple satisfacción que da el compartir una sonrisa con una amiga, y entonces se dio cuenta ¿esa niña realmente se había convertido en su amiga?.

Se asusto un poco y se puso nervioso, ¿qué estaba pasando?, no tenía muy gratos recuerdos de aquellos que fuesen sus amigos, sus historias y sus vidas, no solían terminar con un buen final.

-Será mejor que te resguardes en la sombra de la cueva- dijo caminando un poco hacia el frente.

Sakura no comprendió mucho, pero obedeció dando la vuelta, giro un poco y miró como el jounnin comenzaba a hacer una especie de sellos con sus manos.

-¿Qué harás?- se aventuro a preguntar.

-Entrenar…- dijo con tono simple y monótono a la vez que de un "puff" y una nube de humo cinco replicas aparecían.

_-¿¡Entrenar!__?, con este calor tan horrible _– miro hacia el resplandeciente sol – _con este sol y en este sitio,- _suspiró sintiéndose terriblemente incomoda ante los rayos del astro, aún se sentía un poco adormilada y cansada así que decidió dejar al pequeño entrenando –_de todas formas no me hará caso-_ se recostó de nuevo y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Sus sueños no mejoraron mucho, de hecho aunado al ambiente húmedo, caluroso y un terrible estruendo no permitieron que durmiera por mucho tiempo, al menos eso pensó al despertarse, sin tener mucho que hacer se incorporó, esquivando efectivamente las rocas.

Salió de la cueva y no se sorprendió mucho al ver como dos clones desaparecían dejando sólo al verdadero niño rodeado por nubecillas de humo, seguía entrenando.

Sin mucho que hacer y sin muchas ganas de pensar en ello decidió sentarse en una de las rocas que eran tocadas por la débil sombra que se proyectaba debido al movimiento del sol y unas cuantas nubes que se dignaron en errar por el firmamento.

Dispuesta a simplemente observar sin molestar en el quehacer de su compañero coloco su rostro entre sus manos pensando cómo era posible que entrenara bajo el incesante sol y seguir como si estuviese en el campo de entrenamiento bajo los frondosos árboles, aunque si observaba detenidamente el niño respiraba agitadamente.

Pensó que nunca en un entrenamiento había visto a su sensei estar ni ligeramente agitado, sólo en pocas batallas, de hecho sólo en las misiones más peligrosas le llego a ver así, y siempre solían ser por el exceso uso de chakra y sharingan.

Y efectivamente, al ver como el pequeño se giraba, encarándola, pudo ver como el sharingan giraba lentamente, se sorprendió, no le había tocado ver al enano usando ese ojo, ojo que inmediatamente cerró tomando velozmente una prenda y limpiándose la cara con ella.

Pestaño al observar como el dejaba la prenda a un costado, sobre una rama raquítica que hacia lo posible por sobrevivir ante semejante ambiente.

-Hum…despertaste-

-Si…-contesto por inercia dando un ligero salto –_es obvio no-_ entro en la cueva y regreso extendiéndole un recipiente que contenía agua.

-Gracias-

Ambos ninjas se sentaron a la sombra tomando agua, Sakura le miro sorprendida al notar como por enésima vez había perdido la oportunidad de verle la cara

–"_¿Quieres saberlo no?, ¿quieres verlo?, ¡quieres presumir ser la primera en conocerlo!......vamos Sakura chan…estoy segura de que Kakashi kun no lo resistirá…"- _las palabras de la chunnin acudieron a su mente repitiéndose con la misma intensidad y entusiasmo con que fueron pronunciadas y provocando la misma reacción en la pequeña.

Claro que moría por conocer el rostro de su sensei, claro que le gustaría presumir haberlo conocido, pero el plan no le parecía de lo más…factible.

Un beso, ¡un beso!, pedirle un beso a él, era un plan extraño, pero debía admitir que era una buena idea, claro de no ser porque precisamente ELLA era quien debía pedirlo.

Su yo chunnin se estaba aprovechando de ella, ¿realmente pensaría que estaría tan desesperada como para pedir algo así, para pedir un beso?.

-"…_estoy segura de que Kakashi kun no lo resistirá…"-_

¿Tendría razón?

Sin poder evitarlo le miró de soslayo, observando cómo movía el recipiente de mano en mano, agitando la poca agua que restaba en el, -_si claro ni que le fuera a preguntar,-_y se imagino pestañando justo como le aconsejará su yo chunnin - _¿Kakashi kun me das un beso?-_.

-Si…- Kakashi giró mirándola, Sakura se ahogo con el agua y comenzó a toser desesperadamente -…que hace calor- termino su comentario confundido al ver como la pelirosa tosía y tosía desviando la cara hacia otro lado, seguramente por educación -¿estás bien?-

Haruno asintió rudamente, y siguió tosiendo más para disimular su fuerte sonrojo que para aminorar las molestias de su ahogamiento.

-Si- dijo más tranquila y con el sonrojo menos intenso.

-¿Si qué, si estás bien o si hace calor?-

_-_Si los dos- replicó un poco molesta y nerviosa.

-Oh-

Hatake se incorporó y se alejo de la pequeña, lo primero que hizo fue secarse de nuevo la cara con la prenda y colocarla de nuevo en la pequeña ramita.

Paso un leve tiempo donde el silencio solo era perturbado por el sonido del viento y los movimientos que el chico hacía con sus clones.

Haruno ya se estaba recuperando de la impresión que se llevo al pensar, tontamente, que el niño había leído su mente y que le había aceptado la petición, estaba aún en su batalla contra su inner, quien se burlaba de ella, cuando un fuerte chillido acaparó por completo su atención. Abrió los ojos y encontró una luz más intensa que los rayos solares, luz que provenía de las manos del pequeño.

-_No puedo creerlo….dios…él, él puede- _y se dio cuenta de cuál había sido el origen del intenso ruido que le despertará -_…hacer el chidori-_

El chillido, al que debía su nombre la técnica de su maestro, era igual de ensordecedor de cómo la escuchará la primera vez, solía ser ruidoso y sorprendente, tan imponente que cualquier sonido era opacado, la intensa luz apenas y dejaba ver como la figura del chico brincaba de roca en roca defendiéndose y atacando a sus oponentes, sus propios clones.

No le sorprendía tanto ver la técnica, ni ver que alguien de su misma edad utilizará un jutsu tan fuerte, después de todo Sasuke también la había aprendido y dominado y Naruto le seguía de cerca con el Rasengan, lo sorprendente era darse cuenta de que Kakashi, su sensei, había creado y dominado ese imponente y mortífero jutsu a tan temprana edad.

Pocos shinobis creaban nuevas técnicas tan poderosas, lo cual ya era un logro increíble ante sus ojos al saber como el ninja copia era autor del chidori, pero saber que a su edad él ya lo había hecho sí que la hacía sentirse admirada.

El jounnin esquivo un ataque directo de fuego y corrió hacía el origen de este, su clon, lo golpeo y desapareció ante un "puff" y una nube de humo y polvo con muchas pequeñas partículas de la roca que termino por quebrarse ante el ataque.

Poco duro en descansar pues de la nada un torrente de agua le atacaba. Y así siguió por un buen rato, atacándose a sí mismo y defendiéndose.

Sakura pronto se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón los clones atacaban más hacia el lado izquierdo del costado del niño_, -quizás por ser el lado más seguro y lejano del chidori_-.

También notó como los clones atacaban de una manera sumamente dura, era una difícil batalla, casi mortal, definitivamente Kakashi entrenaba muy en serio, peligrosamente en serio.

El último bushin logró darle un golpe en el costado pero a cambio recibió el mortífero golpe haciendo que de nuevo desapareciera.

Kakashi suspiro agitadamente y la luz cegadora del chidori desapareció, la pelirosa estaba tan sorprendida que solo vio como de nuevo regresaba a limpiar su cara con aquella prenda, solo que antes de hacerlo, pudo ver como ligeramente tocaba el sitio donde recibiera el golpe del último clon.

-Necesitas ayuda- dijo incorporándose mecánicamente y colocándose a su lado.

Hatake se mostró quisquilloso y se apartó rápidamente llevando la prenda a la altura de su rostro y la otra mano en la zona lesionada – no- dijo con su voz ronca.

Sakura era testaruda y si algo le molestaba de su mentor era que fuera tan terco en cuanto a recibir ayuda y atención médica se refería, solía sólo aceptarla cuando ya no podía ni dar un paso.

Movida por esa incomprensión y enorme enojo atesto un leve golpe donde el clon le golpeará, Kakashi emitió un sonido de dolor doblándose un poco –¿estás loca?- preguntó pero no siguió al observar como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente y con una mirada bastante molesta, tanto que le dio cierto temor.

-Sí, y tu eres un mentiroso – le señalo duramente, Kakashi abrió su ojo negro sorprendido ante el mal carácter de la niña –siéntate – el tono enojado solo hizo que obedeciera mecánicamente, tal vez por eso era que su yo adulto la obedecía por ese tono amenazador y peligroso y ese aura maligna que desprendía.

Sakura se agacho a su altura y comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajo cosas como "siempre es lo mismo", "acaso es un animal como para no atenderse", "está loco", "no va a durar mucho", y muchas frases más, que sólo hacían al joven pestañar.

Una luz verde surgió de las manos de la kunoichi provocándole un agradable sentido de relajación por donde pasaba, así que sólo permaneció sereno, no le quedaba de otra que solo ver como la niña le examinaba, pero al llegar a la zona del golpe trato de negarse, y trato dado que la pequeña le miró tan enojada que solamente una gota rodó por su cabeza.

-Ya veo…- dijo la chica al posar sus ojos en el lugar –siempre es lo mismo…- refunfuño y mirando al chico negó con la cabeza para después volver de nuevo a la zona del impacto y subir la ropa, Kakashi trato de nuevo de impedirlo pero la mirada de la chica no solo era imponente e intimidante sino también avergonzante.

Suspiró pausadamente y se hecho un poco hacia atrás.

-Por eso te atacaban aquí- dedujo, el asintió – eres un estúpido – Kakashi alzo una ceja ante la poca sutileza de su futura alumna - ¿cómo se te ocurre entrenar así?- él simplemente se alzo de hombros, la pelirosa suspiro y decidió enfocarse en la herida.

Era un golpe, pero era tan oscuro que a su parecer ese fuerte y grande moretón no se había hecho por el golpe que le diera el clon.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Hatake no respondió sino permaneció sereno con la prenda en su rostro –hey, te estoy hablando- menciono molesta haciendo una ligera presión en el lugar.

-Argg…desde hace dos días- contestó inmediatamente, pensando que su alumna tenía un método bastante efectivo para obtener la verdad, tal vez esa era la razón por la que de adulto le permitía sus "irrespetuosidades".

-Hum…ya veo…- y sonrió, Hatake de nuevo se confundió – pensé que un ninja herido debía comunicar su estado al equipo…- dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo, el peligris sólo suspiró y emitió un "hum" no muy entusiasta.

–_Cha!, toma esa señor "yo tenía razón-_

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo no se dieron cuenta…- dijo concentrándose en sanar la magullada zona.

-Estaban muy ocupadas en tu salud, no quise intervenir-, Sakura pestaño y se sonrojo levemente -además ya estoy acostumbrado- finalizo mirando con su ojo libre una pequeña nube.

-Gracias – dijo tenuemente – pero fue algo tonto no decirlo, si te sentías mal debiste haber…- abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le diera, Kakashi le miró sonriendo de nuevo, sinceramente, divertido, con el "yo tenía razón" pintado en la cara, Sakura se sonrojo eh hizo su clásico puchero –hum…digamos que estamos a mano-

Él simplemente asintió y miró la luz verde que hacía que se sintiera mejor, ella por su parte se preguntaba cómo es que se las había arreglado para entrenar con semejante golpe, y más aún, cómo le había hecho para soportar el dolor que éste de seguro provocaba y que, posiblemente, no se comparaba al que ella había sentido con su enfermedad, ¿cómo entrenar tan duramente en esas condiciones y con ese ambiente?, y entonces pestaño recordando las palabras de sus yo mayores.

_-"…¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué es así, por qué entrena tanto, ó por qué usa esa máscara?..ó ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tiene esa cicatriz?, o ¿cómo fue que obtuvo el sharingan…ó ¿por qué el trabajo en equipo es tan importante para Kakashi sensei?..."_-

Esas preguntas la habían estado torturando, seguían tan claras como desde que las escuchará y, ahora con todo eso, nuevamente rondaban su mente.

-¿Por qué entrena tanto?- musito débilmente para sí misma la cuestión que más se adaptaba a la situación.

-Para no cometer tantos errores…-

Sakura pestañó y levanto la mirada, ante ella el ojo lejano y negro se veía triste, él le había alcanzado a escuchar y respondía, inmediatamente después movió la cara hacia un lado, evitando su mirada.

Haruno no supo que decir, por unos momentos sintió como si el Kakashi a su lado se volviera solitario, como si ella no estuviera ahí con ella, volvía a ser el mismo niño de semblante duro y estricto, aquel que por fin había desaparecido hacía unos momentos al regalarle una sonrisa.

-Yo pensé, que usted…- se detuvo un poco – que tú...- corrigió –no cometías errores-

El peligris le miró profundamente, tan triste que la ojiverde prefirió no haber preguntado –todos los humanos cometen errores, no soy la excepción, los he cometido – cerró el ojo – muchos y muy graves…-

Sakura siguió mirándole absorta en la voz tranquila y profunda, era increíble escucharle hablar a su sensei así, a ese hombre tan esquivo, porque lo era siendo joven, adulto ó niño.

- …por eso esto no es nada….no es nada comparado con la sensación de ser inútil-

Haruno levanto el semblante con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, él, Kakashi Hatake, uno de los ninjas más talentosos que había conocido, el shinobi perfecto, le decía que era un inútil, se sentía justo como ella, pero ¿por qué…?

-¿Uste..tu, inútil?, no creo- soltó una ligera risa socarrona.

-Lo soy, el mayor de todos, tanto que…- hiso una pausa, no sabía porque decía todo eso, no sabía porque hablaba, pero no podía evitarlo – no podré perdonarme…-

Sakura no dejaba de mirarle, embelesada ante la conversación, miles de cosas y preguntas surgían en su mente al escuchar charlar a ese misterio que era Hatake Kakashi, pero no era suficiente, quería saber más, mucho más –_"pero a veces saber también duele.."-_

-No lo creo…- dijo enérgica y tomando de entre su mochila una especie de ungüento que le unto solo para reforzar la curación, dando pequeños masajes en circulo por la piel del niño –yo…yo soy – y su tono de voz se opaco y sus ojos se escondieron entre su flequillo - la mayor inútil de todos - por un momento Kakashi se olvido de la cosquíllante sensación que le daba la pelirosa al tocar su piel – la mayor…nunca soy de utilidad en las batallas, suelo ser más un estorbo que una "herramienta", una carga, además – hiso una pausa y trago saliva – no pude ayudar en nada, no pude detenerlos – y una pequeña lagrima amenazo con salir – Sasuke kun y Naruto, ellos…que clase de amiga deja ir a….- no pudo seguir pues una risa ligera la saco de su mundo de tormenta.

Ahí, a su lado, el pequeño ninja copia se reía, ligeramente pero reía, se estaba burlando de ella, de su sufrimiento.

Sakura sintió como si su sangre hirviera, era una estúpida, le había abierto su corazón, había confesado sus sentimientos y tristezas a alguien que se burlaba en su cara, que reía ante su dolor.

Apuño su mano y la retiro del costado del chico, estaba por asestarla en la cara del peligris y enseñarle respeto ante los sentimientos de los demás cuando una mano la detuvo.

Kakashi atrapo su golpe en el aire, evitando el golpe, Sakura tembló de rabia y cambio su parecer de aplicar chakra al ver como la risa había cesado y era reemplazada por una mirada lejana y triste.

-No lo eres…- mencionó con la voz casi tan ronca como la de su sensei, lo cual la hizo sentir insegura –tu aún puedes remediarlo, aún puedes recuperarles…- Haruno aflojo su puño – así que no lo eres…- la voz del ninja se opacó y soltó su amarre, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, sin alejar la prenda de su cara – lo harás, tú sí-.

Sakura limpio la pequeña lagrima con su hombro y no pudo evitar cuestionarse el por qué de esas palabras -_"tu aún puedes..tu si"- _ quería preguntarle, deseaba saber a qué se refería, deseaba conocer la conexión que esas palabras tenía con las preguntas de sus yo.

Trato de bajar la camisa, pero él se lo impidió haciéndolo él mismo, se sintió tan rechazada con esa acción, que ni se atrevía a mirarle directamente, por lo que opto por colocarse a su costado y hacer pequeños círculos con su dedo en el caliente suelo, mirando de soslayo el semblante de su compañero.

-_Tal vez algo pasó con su equipo…-_

_-"__ ¿…alguna vez te has preguntado por qué es así, por qué entrena tanto?...ó ¿por qué el trabajo en equipo es tan importante para Kakashi sensei?..."_-

-_Eso explicaría esa dos preguntas pero…-_

Interrumpió sus deducciones al ver un ligero carmín en la prenda que tan afanosamente había sostenido el peligris, por instinto, más que por curiosidad, se acercó a él y trato de saber el origen de eso tratando de quitársela.

Hatake se hecho para atrás y frunció el entrecejo, Sakura suspiró un poco molesta pero cambio su semblante a uno más amable y sinceramente preocupado.

-¿Puedo ver?, por favor- pidió de una manera tan afable que solo le resto suspirar y asentir.

La kunoichi exclamo presa de admiración al ver como la mayoría de la tela estaba embebida en el rojo intenso propio de la sangre.

-¿Cómo es…?- no termino su cuestión pues miró como el sharingan se encontraba sangrando, las pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por la cicatriz, la cual, extrañamente se veía más reciente, como si solo tuviera unos días de haberse hecho, -¿cómo es qué?..-

No podía terminar la pregunta, estaba tan sorprendida, tan extrañada que simplemente las palabras no le salían, él estaba sangrando, su ojo estaba sangrando, y su cicatriz seguía abierta.

¿Cómo era posible que esa cicatriz luciera ahora de esa forma si momentos atrás estaba cerrada?, ¿por qué su ojo sangraba?, y ¿desde cuándo estaba en ese estado?.

Después de todo desde que saliera de la cueva observo cómo se limpiaba el "sudor", que en realidad era sangre, ¿desde esos momentos estaba en esas condiciones?, ¿por qué entrenar de esa manera?.

Tantas preguntas por hacerle, tantas incógnitas, pero nada surgió coherentemente de sus labios, sólo suspiro y fue por unas cosas para limpiar la sangre del rostro del ninja.

Kakashi cerró el ojo instantáneamente al sentir el suave y húmedo algodón limpiar los restos de sangre que tenía, no tenía caso reñir por ello, sabía que la pelirosa era tan terca que no evitaría que siguiera con su labor.

Se sentía bien sentir de nuevo esa sensación, le hacía sentirse reconfortado, recordar las atenciones de su amiga.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo, el abrió su ojo negro y se rindió –siempre pasa esto- dijo respondiendo o tratando de hacerlo a la posible pregunta de la niña, Haruno pestaño y asintió para que el continuará –por eso quiero perfeccionarlo, es difícil dominar algo como esto- y señalo el sharingan.

Sakura asintió – me imagino- si su maestro, con toda la experiencia que tenía sufría de los efectos de usar por mucho tiempo ese ojo, cuanto más alguien tan joven como Kakashi kun, Kakashi sensei debía haber entrenado bastante como para lograrlo – entonces esto…-

Kakashi asintió –si, aún no logró dominarlo a la perfección- contestó interrumpiéndola.

Sakura pestaño admirada, no sabía que el uso excesivo del sharingan provocara que sangrará, solo había notado como solía terminar con el chakra de su maestro.

-Debe ser algo complicado- dedujo al recordar como a Sasuke se le complico despertarlo y dominarlo, si eso pasaba con un Uchiha, a quien le es innato, cuanto más le sería a una persona que no está "diseñada" para ello.

-Más o menos- sonrió arqueando su ojo, Sakura trato de sonreír pero no pudo y se concentro en seguir limpiando, aún sangraba un poco así que tenía que ejercer cierta presión para que se detuviera

-"…_ó ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tiene esa cicatriz?, o ¿cómo fue que obtuvo el sharingan…."_- esos pensamientos de nuevo se repetían causándole suma curiosidad pero ¿se atrevería a preguntarle?, tal vez sería ya demasiado para alguien como su sensei hablar de ello.

–¿Le…- suspiro, no sabía cómo hablarle, debía hablarle de usted como a su sensei y sempai o de tu por ser de su edad, era extraño hablar con él - …te duele?-

Kakashi negó con la cabeza pero ella no le creyó mucho juntando el entrecejo, entonces él de nuevo sonrió con su ojo triste –supongo que no tanto comparado con él…-

-¿Él?- pregunto instintivamente y se arrepintió al instante.

-Obito-

-¿Obito, quién?-

Kakashi cerró el ojo negro y suspiro – Obito Uchiha, era mi amigo-

Sakura de nuevo pestaño, en realidad ella nunca había escuchado hablar de ese tal Obito, en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de la vida de su sensei, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si él tenía amigos a parte de los ya conocidos, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando más –¿_Uchiha, era?-_.

La sangre por fin dejo de caer y sonrió al ver como su ojo permanecía lo normalmente rojo que solía ser el sharingan.

-Bueno, parece que ya está bien- dijo dando una profunda mirada en el rojo sangre del ojo del chico, él asintió y lo cerró, Sakura se relajo un poco –ahora vamos con esto- y colocó sus manos por sobre la cicatriz, emitiendo la cálida y verde luz – no entiendo cómo es que esta así si ya parecía haber cerrado-

Kakashi sonrió – ya no pasa tan seguido – Sakura pestaño – antes, cuando estaba reciente, solía abrirse con más frecuencia – y sonrió – Rin solía decir que una cicatriz estaba relacionada a la intensidad con que se hizo la herida o a los hechos con los que se asociaban-

-¿Rin?-

-Si- y de nuevo ese tono distante y triste – era mi amiga-

-_Era-_

-Una ninja médico, solía curarnos y regañarnos…-

-_Solía…-_

-Minato sensei siempre reía cuando nos reprendía…- y sonrió de nuevo.

-_Minato sensei, ¿donde eh escuchado ese nombre?…!_el cuarto hokage!-

Sakura no podía creerlo, el sensei de su maestro había sido nada más que el famoso hokage que había encerrado al zorro de las nueve colas en el cuerpo de su amigo Naruto.

Kakashi asintió –no te sorprenda por ello, solía ser bastante infantil…-suspiro pesadamente –pero era un buen maestro y una excelente persona..-

-¡¿Bueno?!, ¡pero si era yondaime, quien encerró el nueve colas en Naruto!, el héroe de Konoha que dio su vida por ello- y se detuvo al ver el semblante triste del peligris –yo…lo siento-

-No importa- dijo tranquilamente relajándose al sentir como la cicatriz regresaba a su anterior estado – es la verdad-

-Y..cuando le…te pasa esto ¿quién te ayuda?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema y salir de la situación.

-Rin solía hacerlo, pero…ahora tengo que arreglármelas yo solo…hizo un magnífico trabajo así que ya no pasa tan seguido, solo cuando uso mucho el sharingan, pero nada grave-

Sakura pestaño, no sabía cómo reaccionar así que sólo se concentró en seguir en su curación y sus pensamientos.

-A _ver, creo que esta cicatriz de alguna manera tiene que ver con el sharingan, sharingan que según recuerdo un amigo se lo regalo en un momento desesperado _– Sakura había escuchado levemente esa explicación en boca de algún shinobi, pero no más allá de ello, entonces comenzó a hilar cabos –_Obito Uchiha, claro debió ser él, pero un trasplante de este tipo sólo puede hacerse cuando..-._

-" …_supongo que no tanto comparado con él…."_-

_-Entonces él__- _y todo parecía encajar.

– "_era mi amigo…"- _

_-Sensei_-

Sakura comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza dentro de ella, y comenzó a entender bastantes cosas del comportamiento de los Hatakes.

-"…e_ra mi amiga… una ninja médico…solía hacerlo…pero ahora tengo que arreglármelas yo sólo_…"-

De por qué no solía hablar mucho de su pasado y de sus compañeros.

_-__"…Minato sensei solía reírse…"- _

O del por qué su actitud tan seria, estricta, lejana, distante.

– "…_para no cometer tantos errores…__ los he cometido, muchos y muy graves…"- _

Y de igual manera lograba comprender las palabras de sus yo mayores a la vez que ese sentimiento en su pecho crecía doloroso y grande.

-_"…pero a veces saber también duele..."-_

_-"…__tu aún puedes...tu si…"-_

Y se sintió tonta, estúpida, tan pequeña ante Kakashi Hatake, y ella que solía quejarse de su situación, ella que podía remediarla, esforzándose, luchando, se sintió sosa y vana al lado del sufrimiento que escondía el misterioso pasado de su maestro, ¿qué era eso comparado con lo qué Kakashi había pasado, con lo que había irremediablemente perdido?-.

Kakashi suspiro al sentir como el tacto tibio del chakra de su compañera desaparecía, toco su cicatriz y el ardor se había ido, estaba cerrada de nuevo, le debía dar las gracias a la pequeña pelirosa, y de alguna manera se sentía ligeramente, sólo ligeramente, culpable al saberse autor de muchos disgustos de la pequeña.

Abrió el ojo dispuesto a dar las gracias por las atenciones pero no pudo hacerlo. Ante él se encontraba una niña completamente distinta a la que esperaba, de nuevo lo sorprendía y confundía.

Sakura estaba llorando, llorando de una manera tan sencilla y pura que parecía ni siquiera notarlo, era como si fuese algo natural brotando de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-

La kunoichi pareció despertar sin comprender el por qué de la cuestión, él le señaló y se sorprendió, realmente no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas y de cuando había empezado a llorar, torpemente se limpio y asintió con firmeza.

-Si- dijo causando otra sorpresa en él al ver como su expresión se relajaba obteniendo una mirada de ternura que le recordaba a las Sakuras mayores.

Era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en la niña por algo que no fuese los comentarios de otros, era la primera ocasión que veía sonreír a Sakura chan de la misma forma en que le sonreían la jounnin y la chunnin, tan sinceramente, es decir, era la primera vez que ella reía con él.

-Kakashi kun- dijo con entusiasmo, apretando sus nudillos frente suyo causando un sobresalto en el pequeño.

-¡¿_Kakashi kun!, qué paso con lo de enano?-_

-Quisiera pedirte algo- él asintió más que sorprendido al escucharla, al parecer por fin se había decidido en hablarle de "tu" y, más aún, no le nombraba despectivamente– quiero entrenar contigo-

Estaba anonadado con la petición, tanto por lo que indicaba como por la forma de pedirlo, no le quedo más que cerrar su ojo y asentir.

Sakura se incorporo con presteza y sonrió abierta y sinceramente, haciendo que él le siguiera instintivamente como si no le quedará más que hacer.

Entrenaron, dura y cruelmente durante tanto tiempo que la kunoichi perdió la cuenta después de los primeros 45 minutos, entrenar con el pequeño era exactamente igual que con el adulto.

Era tan cansado y reconfortante, realmente extrañaba el estilo de Hatake, no era que la godaime no fuera buena, era solo que echaba de menos entrenar con Kakashi, con su antiguo sensei, aunque fuera, en estos momentos, con una versión de su misma edad.

Y mientras entrenaba pensaba que estaba feliz y dichosa de poder compartir esos momentos con él, dichosa de haber conocido un poco más de la dolorosa y pasada vida de ese hombre al que le debía tanto, quién, aún si querer o saber, le seguía enseñando y dando ánimos para seguir adelante, que había tenido tanta confianza con ella como para contarle esas tristes cosas.

Si Kakashi, que había sufrido tanto, mucho más que ella, o al menos con hechos que ya no tenían remedio, no se daba por vencido y trataba de dar lo mejor de él, ¿por qué ella no?, ¿por qué seguía lamentándose sin hacer nada?.

Decidió que ya estaba bien, que debía seguir su ejemplo tan solo por una vez, que quería no sólo ser su alumna, sino también su amiga.

Y desde ese momento comprendió un poco más al pequeño y serio Kakashi, al estricto y duro niño con el que había tratado, y comprendió que esta vez sus yo habían tenido razón, realmente si estaba siendo muy dura juzgándole.

Después de un tiempo Kakashi le indicó que podría descansar un poco y ella obedeció al segundo intento, estaba animada pero aún resentía lo agobiador de la reciente fiebre.

Estando sentada a la cada vez más amplia sombra recordó varias de las cosas que había escuchado y comprendido con tan solo no ser tan…tan ella.

Pero aún le intrigaban cosas, aún no sabía muchos de los aspectos de la vida de Hatake, aún no sabía la respuesta clara a muchas preguntas en torno a él, y nuevamente se dio cuenta de que él había terminado de beber sin poder verle la cara.

Preguntas como el por qué de la máscara, o cómo era su familia, o que había pasado realmente con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero lo que había sabido, esas pocas pistas que él le había dado inconsciente o conscientemente le hicieron de nuevo confirmar la certeza de que su maestro era una excelente persona y de que a pesar de tener un tormentoso pasado, como el de Sasuke, de perder a sus amigos, como ella, no se rendía, sino seguía adelante dando su mejor esfuerzo, como Naruto.

Su maestro se había enfrentado, además de la guerra ninja, a cosas sumamente difíciles y horribles, a pérdidas que jamás podría recuperar, pero a diferencia de ella, Naruto o Sasuke, él lo había tenido que hacer solo, por sí mismo y envuelto en una época conflictiva y peligrosa, por no decir mortal.

Deseaba tanto poder hablar con él, poder decirle que era una excelente persona, que se convertiría en un excelente adulto, que bien si tenía sus excentricidades que solían hacerla enojar y avergonzarse, ser tan buen ninja y maestro no era nada comparado con ser buena persona a pesar de todo ello; pero ¿cómo?, no sabía, no tenía la seguridad que se requería para ello.

Y de nuevo sentía ese remolino de emociones que amenazaban en salir en lagrimas, que le causaba escozor en los ojos. Con ese nudo de emociones y con ese nudo en la garganta se percató como el resto del equipo llegaba.

Los adultos aparecieron como suelen hacerlo los ninjas, de la nada como por arte de magia, lo primero que escuchaba era un murmullo lejano de los cometarios de sus yo adultos, que le preguntaban cosas como si se sentía bien, que si a qué horas despertó, y regaños como de porque no había avisado y cosas por el estilo que simplemente no alcanzaba a descifrar por completo ya que solo pensaba en una sola persona, Kakashi Hatake, dándose cuenta de que realmente nadie se había enterado de los golpes y de las heridas que había tenido el púber, al menos no las otras Sakuras.

Y de nuevo se sintió emocionada y privilegiada de haber compartido tanto con el pequeño Hatake; y, sin encontrar una mejor forma de expresarlo, solo se dejo llevar por ese remolino de emociones y ese nudo en la garganta que amenazaba de nuevo por desencadenar en lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo se desahogo corriendo y aferrándose en su sensei.

El resto del equipo se quedó en silencio, observado la tierna escena, la pequeña abrazaba a su sensei desde la cintura, el adulto se inclino un poco permitiéndole a la niña acomodarse un poco más cómodamente en su pecho.

-Sakura- dijo el adulto feliz y confundido ante la inesperada muestra de afecto, pero se sorprendió más al ver como la pequeña lloraba ligeramente, Kakashi se inclino un poco más, preocupado por ella -¿estás bien?-

Sakura sonrió al ver como esa pregunta volvía a presentarse, y de cómo Hatake conservaba los mismos gestos al hacerla.

-Si, sensei- dijo asintiendo y secando sus lágrimas, Kakashi colocó su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña en su clásica muestra de afecto –yo…solo quería decirle que lo extrañe este tiempo-

Hatake sonrió arqueando su ojo y despeinando el pelo rosa – yo también te extrañe-.

-Y decirle que es un gran sensei…y…_que no está solo porque yo estoy con usted.._- Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse ante la mirada extrañada de todos, siendo la más importante la del pequeño Hatake, quien le veía de una forma diferente, como esperando por su comentario –y que…yo lo admiro mucho…-

Debido al fuerte sonrojo solo pudo abrazarse de nuevo a él, sintiendo como el hombre correspondía el abrazo con su tacto cálido y seguro que siempre había tenido, haciendo que se preguntará como sería recibir el mismo abrazo del pequeño.

Desvió un poco sus ojos, posándolos en el pequeño jounnin quien le veía con tranquilidad, como si hubiera comprendido el mensaje que se escondía con su repentina cordialidad para con su profesor, quizás comprendiendo que esas palabras y abrazos también estaban destinados a él.

Siendo así se aferró más a su sensei y escondió su rostro en el pecho firme y cálido del adulto ocultando el ahora ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

Kakashi kun sonrió arqueando su ojo y pensando que sí, definitivamente Sakura Haruno si se había convertido en su amiga.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Ola que viene, ola que va, hola amiguillos ¿cómo les va?:

Bueno a ver, lo primero es agradecer el hecho de que les advertí que me va eso de "cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo", jejeje, no pude actualizar tan pronto como quisiera dado que se atravesaron las vacaciones y la visita, esperada, anhelada, deseada, de mis sobrinos me acaparó casi todo mi tiempo, en fin, el caso es que ya actualice!!, jejeje.

Lo segundo, de nuevo me extendí, a este capítulo todavía le faltaba un poco para terminar, pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente cap.

Lo tercero, sinceramente este episodio era muy esperado por mí, pero me sentía insegura (y aún jeje) al no poder plasmar adecuadamente lo que sentía debido a todos los sentimientos y hechos que involucra los traumas del pobre de Kakashi, pero me ha gustado aunque siento que me falto un poco para que me quedará justo como imaginaba, como un cap., tierno, y de superación, algo que le enseñará a Sakura que todos tenemos problemas, que todos sufrimos, ya sea por causas distintas, algunas graves, otras tontas, y que si incluso a veces nos parecen insignificantes comparadas con las nuestras son importantes para esa persona por lo que siempre, siempre, debemos pensar en que no somos los únicos que sufren y que por lo mismo debemos de respetar a las personas que nos rodean, porque aunque en ocasiones se muestren de una manera desagradable o poco amable no sabemos lo que se esconde detrás de esa seriedad o ansiedad, porque no debemos juzgar sin saber todo lo que uno ha vivido y sentido.

Aunque tal vez incluso no debemos juzgar aun conociendo las circunstancias, pero bueno, creo que es algo difícil de lograr y mantener y explicar, jejeje. Bueno, más o menos así estaba la idea, jejeje, si me volví a exceder, jejeje, todo lo anterior viene a recaer en una pregunta:

¿Qué opinan del episodio?...

Pasando a los reviews:

**Hatake Nabiki: **Pues la verdad si me siento mejor, la gripe me dejo pronto, lo malo es que pesque una infección estomacal que prefiero no ahondar mucho en ello n/./ñ, pero ya estoy mejor, jejeje, en cuanto a Sakura 1 si, definitivamente si es la que la pasa peor, pero bueno, a ver como le va en los siguientes episodios, en cuanto a de tus comentarios no quería que pensaras que me afectan mucho, jejej, sino que me ayudan bastante ya que me hacen ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, así que no te disculpes por ello, jejej, al contrario, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**ooONickiOoo:** Ah pues muchas gracias por chocarlo, espero y no te hayas equivocado en eso de que estuvo bien el cap., y espero y este también te gustará, por último este también estuvo un poquito más largo…

**Artemisav: **Jejeje, si definitivamente si que le ha enseñado mucho Kakashi, es un gran maestro XD, jejeje, pues sigue con la duda de que pensaran los Kakashis, chan chan chan, bueno espero su comentario.

**ShadoOwEmerald: **Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar, pues a veces si es un poco confuso, no tanto para mi, ya que yo visualizó bien los personajes, pero no se si ustedes los lectores lo hacen igual que yo.

**NewWarrior:**Gracias, gracias, tanto por leer como por comentar.

**Desy chan: **Jejeje, lo siento, siguen sin saber el parecer de nuestro Ninja copia respecto a los hijos de Sakura, jejeje, me pondré un paraguas contra los tomates, jejejeje, espero y este epísodio le haya gustado, jejeje.

**K2008sempai:** Ah pues muchas gracias por desearme alegría, yo también te deseo mucha felicidad!!!, por cierto jejeje, yo también quería ver…..n.n, por fa que esto se quede entre nos…., jejejeje, saludos, y espero ansiosa tu parecer respecto a la actualización.

**Asphios de Geminis: **Ha muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz de saber que se dio el tiempo de darme una nueva oportunidad y leerlo, y m.ás aún de que le pareciera de su gusto y se actualizará hasta el último cap., estaré ansiosa por leer su parecer con respecto a este nuevo epísodio, y si, es bastante triste la historia de Sakura san, no me odien por ello, jejeje, y eso de la "diosa" de la historia, cielos me va a hacer sentir importante n/./n, saludos.

Creo que es todo por hoy, solo me resta decir que estoy muy feliz porque voy a tener un nuevo sobrino (a)!!!!, y tal vez otro más!!!, dios dos nuevos bebés!!!, dios nos cuide….Gracias por su apoyo y que dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	13. De celos y besos fallidos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: De celos y besos fallidos **

El sol emitía un agradable resplandor, que afortunadamente ya no era tan sofocante como el de los días anteriores, el viento estaba benevolente mostrándose fresco y no tan cortante, al parecer todo indicaba que sería un día agradable y de calor moderado, soportable, dando esperanzas de poca o nula lluvia por la tarde, lo que era un alivio para los planes de los aldeanos que cuchicheaban de aquí para allá en un afán de dejar todo perfecto para la gran fiesta.

Todo lo cual era algo maravilloso para los planes de Kakashi, siendo un día tan ocupado para los cotidianamente huraños aldeanos ahora estaban tan saturados de ocupaciones y trabajos que les dejaban un campo abierto para llevar a cabo su investigación sin tantas precauciones y restricciones.

Durante los pocos días que llevaban a las orillas de la aldea, los pobladores se habían vuelto tan recios y desconfiados que francamente no habían logrado conseguir nada relevante en la investigación.

De nada sirvió presentarse como lo que eran, un equipo ninja de investigación mandado por la hokage en búsqueda de información referente a una planta medicinal sumamente difícil de encontrar, y por tanto, de estudiar, conocer y utilizar.

Bueno, al menos esa era la tetra que llevaban, pero el viejo líder de la aldea era tan desconfiado y precavido que a pesar de llevar todo en regla y de tener cierta deuda con la sannin no daba mucha libertad en las averiguaciones, ni siquiera podían permanecer en la aldea por demasiado tiempo, sólo cierto periodo de horas, mucho menos olvidarse de dormir en la vieja y húmeda cueva donde Kakashi kun y Sakura chan se volvieran más amigables.

-_"Es un viejo amigo…,hum bueno amigo no, conocido, es un viejo suspicaz y demasiado receloso de sus tradiciones, pero me debe cierto favor, traten de que lo recuerde, tengan cuidado y hagan lo posible para que todo parezca real"- _recomendó la hokage con su ceño en junto y sus ojos cerrados.

Y así lo habían hecho, siendo una misión para buscar una supuesta planta medicinal quien fungió de líder era la pelirosa mayor, envolviéndolos con sus tecnicismos médicos y haciendo más creíble la mentira.

Para evitar contratiempos, el anbu siempre se presentaba como eso, como un anbu, con su capucha y su máscara tan tétrica, la chunnin por su parte se presentó como una hermana menor de la líder, siendo una mentira bastante creíble que provocó en el anciano un gesto extraño más parecido a sorpresa al comentar el increíble parecido entre ambas; respecto a los menores todo seguía igual, era demasiado arriesgado tenerles cerca de los aldeanos, eso generaría muchas preguntas y demasiados contratiempos como para pensar en resolverlos y perder el poco tiempo que les habían dado para investigar, por lo que se les asigno el permanecer en la cueva, además de que la pequeña Sakura requería de descanso para sanar por completo y Kakashi kun estaría ahí para cuidarla y arreglárselas ante cualquier contratiempo.

Claro que esta orden no fue muy bien recibida por la niña después de que despertará, no tanto por no permanecer al lado del pequeño peligris, no, esa razón ya estaba mejorando y su trato y convivencia era más llevadero, aunque seguían con sus rencillas de vez en cuando, pero bueno, la razón era simple, Sakura no podía estar tanto tiempo alejada de la acción y se sentía completamente inútil al no ayudar en nada, además de terriblemente aburrida en esos pocos metros que tenía para estar; pero al fin y al cabo, órdenes eran órdenes y se tenían que obedecer, gustase o no.

El equipo abandonó la cueva dejando a los menores, estando a punto de llegar a la aldea Kakashi les ordenó separarse y tratar de no llamar mucho la atención, y si fuese posible pasar desapercibido en todo momento, sobre todo después del tiempo que se les daba para estar en el pueblo.

Esta vez la chunnin no protestó, ni siquiera colocó su ya tradicional gesto inconforme por el hecho de ser "desplaza" por su versión mayor, cosa que sorprendió a su sensei.

-Bueno sempai, ha trabajar- dijo la chunnin sin mirar al mayor de los Hatakes.

-Si- respondió el anbu dando la vuelta y desapareciendo junto a la chunnin.

Kakashi sólo permaneció observando como la chunnin y el anbu partían bajando de la escarpada meseta saltando de una piedra a otra. Sakura san carraspeo tratando de atraer la atención de Kakashi, en vano cabe aclarar, sonrió tenuemente y divertida agregó.

– Creo que hacen un buen equipo-.

-Si- agregó después de ver a la chunnin perdiéndose tras una gran y gris roca –_quizás se siente más cómoda con él-_ pensó.

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos o ellos nos ganaran – sonrió de nuevo al percatarse de cómo el shinobi parecía estar bastante lejos de ella, sumido en sus pensamientos, colocó una mano en su hombro y tenuemente dijo – no te pongas celoso, sigues siendo su favorito- agregando a las dos últimas palabras un tinte gracioso y burlón.

Kakashi pestañó despertando ante las palabras de la mayor y sonrío al observar como la pelirosa ya se le había adelantado dejándolo con la refutación de sus palabras en la boca. Suspiró y siguió a la pelirosa divertido ante el comentario porque era bastante gracioso pensarlo, porque él no estaba preocupado, ni celoso de sí mismo, ¿o sí?

&&&&/&&&/

Sakura pestañó al apartar del rostro una solitaria y raquítica hoja, al abrir los ojos sólo pudo ver la enorme capa del anbu que hondeaba con los constantes movimientos que éste hacía. Suspiro y giro su rostro un momento tratando de visualizar la sombra distante de su sensei, algo inútil ya que se habían alejado mucho.

Bajo la mirada pensando una vez más en lo indiferente que su sensei la trataba, aún seguía con esa actitud distante y seria, como si ellos se conocieran tan sólo desde hace unos días, era como si él tratara de apartarse de ella, cierto que no era grosero ni nada, pero su cortesía es la que suele darse a las personas que se acaban de conocer.

Aún así ella había sido paciente y hasta cierto punto optimista, pensando que quizás solo era una etapa debido a la "situación" por la que estaban pasando, pero no, las cosas no mejoraron, sino al contrario, empeoraban y empeoraban, haciendo de su trato aún menor, no sabía si era su imaginación o paranoia, pero estaba casi segura de que él se había vuelto aún más lejano desde su regreso a Konoha.

Sakura suspiró abatida, ¿acaso la relación que tenían se estaba deteriorando tanto como para ignorarla por completo?. Además de que las cosas no quedaban en eso, no sólo su distanciamiento estaba en el trato cotidiano, en su amistad, sino también en el aspecto laboral, porque era más que obvio que no deseaba compartir ninguna misión con ella, por más pequeña y sencilla que fuera, él siempre la dejaría en manos de otra persona, ¿acaso era tan mal elemento como para no tenerla en su equipo?.

Todo ello, además de la aparente preferencia hacía la compañía de su yo mayor, la hacían sentirse mal, pero había soportado de alguna manera, con la esperanza de las cosas mejoraran, pero no, no mejoraban, nada, entonces ¿qué hacer?.

Estando tratando de dormir la noche anterior resolvió que ya era suficiente, ya basta de berrinches y caras disgustadas, si él la ignoraba, y hacía caso omiso del disgusto que le daba el ser evitada para las misiones, ella también lo ignoraría, actuaría, fingiría estar completamente desinteresada en la falta de comunicación entre ellos.

Ya basta, sería fuerte y soportaría esa barrera que Kakashi levantó entre ellos dos, después de todo, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Eso había pensado desde la noche anterior, pero las cosas no resultaban ser tan fáciles como se las había planteado, realmente no era muy sencillo ignorarlo cuando lo extrañaba tanto, no era sencillo ver como una vez más la asignaba a misiones como si se tratara de un principiante, no, no lo era, pero a pesar de todo, al parecer era buena actuando ya que todo parecía indicar que había sido bastante creíble su gusto por permanecer al lado de su sempai.

Y es que siendo franca, permanecer al lado de su sempai, y de alguna manera al lado del pequeño Kakashi, era lo que le había ayudado a permanecer en pie, porque si, su sempai era ese hombre que amaba, cierto que más joven, cierto que más serio, y cierto que de alguna manera sentía como si no lo conociera tanto, lo cual era verdad de cierta forma ya que tan solo tenían poco tiempo de "tratarse".

Pero el anbu había resultado tan igual a él, tan parecido, su caminar, su hablar, su mirada lejana y aburrida, su manera de actuar en una misión, sus cuidados para con ella, todo, era como si su sensei regresara, sólo que un poco más joven, bueno, con varios años menos, de su edad.

En un inicio le parecía una sensación rara, ya que le recordaban a Naruto o Sasuke, pero era extraño mirar a Kakashi siendo de su misma edad, pero su falta de años no lo restaba su seriedad en cuanto al trabajo, o su trato, no, Kakashi siempre era y sería un hombre de pocas y cansadas palabras.

Su sempai la hacía sentirse rara, en un inicio nerviosa, extrañada ante el tener que convivir y trabajar al lado de un hombre que era tu sensei, pero que no te conocía, ¿cómo poder tratarlo como a su sensei si él ni siquiera la conocía?. Era algo confuso y cansado, muchas veces se encontró a punto de hablarle con el sensei, de hecho le había dicho el honorifico en pocas ocasiones, era extraño, definitivamente que sí.

Pero con el trato diario la personalidad de su sensei salió a flote en ese enmascarado, callado y solitario rostro, con lo cual ella se sentía más relajada, más acorde a él, más acoplada a su maneras y tratos, haciéndose rápidamente su amiga, cierto que no se habían dicho abiertamente esa denominación pero ella estaba segura de ser considerada así.

Subió el semblante, ya un poco más animada al darse cuenta que de alguna manera ella aún se encontraba ligada a Kakashi, aunque el tratará de alejarse de ella.

_-Me pregunto si no le dará calor con esa cosa_- pensó con cierta pena al ver como la capa oscura y gruesa revoloteaba frente a ella.

–S_í, es una pena traerla, además con este calor…, apuesto que debe darle tanto calor que debe estar sudando a chorros…-_

Sakura se sonrojó ante los pensamientos de su inner, solía ser bastante pesada y darle varias sorpresas, era mejor ignorarla, irónicamente, por su propia salud mental.

-Es por aquí- Sakura pestañó al escuchar la gruesa voz proviniendo de la máscara –será mejor ir caminado a partir de aquí-

La pelirosa asintió y se encaminaron mirando el ir y venir de los aldeanos, agradeció mentalmente el estar en esa época del año, al parecer los preparativos eran más absorbentes e importantes que el mirar de soslayo, o directamente, con desconfianza y hasta amenaza a unos forasteros. Era un gran alivio no sentir cada mirada de los aldeanos sobre ella, sólo unas cuantas de desconfianza les daban al pasar por las calles, pero inmediatamente después era bajada o desviada hacía una corona, un papel, un arreglo, un puesto o cualquier otra cosa.

Los lugareños eran todo lo que Tsunade les había comentado, nada de hospitalidad, esas personas parecían haber sufrido bastante porque daban la impresión de odiar a cuanto desconocido llegará, aún recordaba el calosfrió que sintió el primer día, hasta los niños la miraban como si desearan que saliera corriendo de su pueblo lo más pronto posible, podían llamarla loca pero estaba segura que hasta los mismísimos gatos y perros parecían molestos con su presencia.

Y era por eso que le sorprendía ver como el anbu caminaba sin pena ni gloria por las ahora menos polvorientas calles del lugar, era increíble la capacidad que Kakashi tenía para desentenderse del mundo que le rodeaba.

Llegaron al lugar asignado para ellos, la biblioteca, se les había encomendado registrar el lugar palmo a palmo, cada pergamino, cada libro era exhaustivamente analizado en busca de alguna pista, y tomando en cuenta de que se trataba de un lugar bastante amplio y con un centenar de ejemplares era una fortuna que ella tuviera la facilidad de leer y comprender rápidamente textos modernos, antiguos y complicados. No por nada la misión se le había asignado originalmente a Shikamaru.

-Adelante- la pelirosa sonrió asintiendo y entró seguida del anbu quien cerró la puerta tras un rechinido insoportable.

Inmediatamente un hombre pequeño, calvo y regordete les salió al encuentro, provocando un leve estremecimiento en la chica, el lugar de por si era lúgubre e insoportablemente sofocante como encima tener semejante bibliotecario, que por cierto de simpático y tonto no tenía, literalmente, ni un pelo.

-Buenos días – habló la pelirosa obteniendo un "hum" de parte del hombre – venimos a seguir con…-

-Está bien- contestó cortante el hombrecillo dándole la espalda y resguardándose en uno de los pasillos.

Sakura angostó los ojos y refunfuño por lo bajo ante semejante falta de cordialidad –lo de ayer…-finalizó y bajando la voz agregó - ¿es mucho pedir un poco de cortesía…?-

-Hum…demasiado- dijo el anbu provocando una ligera sonrisa en la pelirosa.

Sakura asintió y ambos ninjas prosiguieron a llevar a cabo el registro en los libros, buscaban cualquier pista o indicio que les marcará algo sobre un antecedente de lo que ellos estaban pasando, claro que de manera furtiva ya que la fachada era que buscaban información sobre la famosísima planta.

Haruno subió por la penosa y débil escalera para tomar el libro que el día anterior dejará pendiente, la escalera crujía y tambaleaba con cada paso que daba, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo demonios la gente de la aldea le hacía para subir por ella sin tener el básico entrenamiento, y equilibrio, que un shinobi tenía.

-Me pregunto cuantas personas habrán logrado llegar, subir por aquí puede ser una buena prueba para un examen chunnin- murmuró al dar un salto y caer a un costado del anbu.

-Buena idea, lo tomaré en cuenta para el futuro, para agregarlo a tus entrenamientos- mencionó el anbu.

Sakura sonrió y colocó el libro en la mesa –en realidad, sempai, no creo que haga mucha diferencia de lo que ya nos daba nuestro sensei- dijo con un tono irónico al hojear el libro.

-Oh dios- dijo el anbu con un tono lastimero- no me digas que soy tan mal maestro-

-El peor de todos- agregó con gracia, el anbu no dijo nada más pero Sakura estaba segura de que había sonreído bajo su doble máscara.

La pelirosa se hundió en la lectura y pensó divertida que el trato con el anbu era bastante similar al que tenía con su sensei, siendo claro que el sentido del humor de Kakashi siempre había sido el mismo, estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos hojeo el libro sin mucho interés y menos cuidado.

-¡Ah!- exclamo ligeramente atrayendo la atención no sólo del anbu sino también del bibliotecario que asomó su cabeza por la esquina del estante, -lo siento- emitió en tono bajo, llevándose una mano al dedo índice que comenzaba a esparcir un color rojizo, el calvo junto más el ceño, negó con la cabeza y aparentemente desapareció por uno de los oscuros rincones del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió y mostró el dedo –sólo me corté con el papel-

-Hum…- Kakashi estaba por regresar a su lectura pero se detuvo ante algo más interesante.

-No es nada grave- Haruno miro su dedo e instintivamente se lo llevo a la boca succionando la sangre que brotaba, el anbu agradeció traer puesta su máscara de gato ya que de no ser por ella la pelirosa podría haber visto como la veía fijamente, embobado por completo en sus labios, era como una especie de hechizo del cual no podía salir –siempre me ha parecido curioso que uno pueda cortarse con papel – dijo sonriendo y sin despegar sus labios del dedo -¿verdad que es extraño?- pregunto mirándolo directamente, cómo el parecía no haberla escuchado pestañó -¿sempai?-

Kakashi trago saliva y trato de no ser tan obvio con su percepción de las cosas, porque obviamente él no pensaba precisamente en el hecho de que cortarse con papel fuese algo curioso, sino en algo completamente diferente, algo que seguramente la pelirosa nunca asociaría con ello.

–Hum…si…-contestó por inercia dado que ni siquiera sabía que le habían preguntado – hace calor- comentó para salir del paso, - _repentinamente hace demasiado calor…- _pensó el anbu al observar como Sakura asintió, para alivio y descanso del chico por fin logró evitar la hemorragia de su dedo.

El anbu pensó que lo mejor, y más tranquilizante, era regresar a los libros, tratando de borrar la perturbadora imagen de Sakura y su dedo y evitando en lo posible relacionarla con el repentino y abrumador calor que lo embargaba. La kunoichi por su parte sólo suspiró agobiada ante los centenares de ejemplares que aún le prometían horas y horas de sano y culto entretenimiento e ignorando completamente los insospechados pensamientos del anbu se sintió un poco aliviada de tenerlo cerca de ella.

-_Lo bueno es que tenemos a sempai__- _dijo su inner completamente contenta y saltando gustosamente.

_-Si- _Sakura asintió internamente – _con su ayuda pronto terminaremos con esto, es muy bueno leyendo-_.

-_Y apuesto que también es muy bueno en otras cosas…- _aseguró con certeza y emoción.

Sakura comenzó a toser avergonzada, llamando la atención del anbu, la chica solo agitó la mano y sonrió de medio lado – es el polvo…- comentó -y_a cállate, tu siempre con tus comentarios raros…-_

_-¿Raros?, yo diría sinceros-_

_-¡Arg!-_

Después de calmar los "raros" pensamientos de su inner siguió leyendo, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente aburrida, la misión era tan frustrante y fastidiosa, no podían hacer mucho, supuestamente las órdenes indicaban leer más allá de los libros de botánica o medicina en busca de los libros que verdaderamente les interesaban, pero la atenta y escrupulosa mirada del hombre calvo no ayudaba.

El bibliotecario había estado sobre ellos desde el primer día de su visita, haciendo casi imposible la concentración en la lectura, y mucho menos la investigación de la sección prohibida, que es donde supuestamente debía estar lo importante.

En fin, era frustrante ver como un simple hombrecillo calvo y desconfiado no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, ¡por dios, era un simple civil!, ¿cómo era posible que un chunnin y un jounnin de la raíz no pudiera despistarle?, era como si el hombre tuviese un sexto sentido o algo, era demasiado receloso con la información.

-¿Cómo demonios quieren que uno se concentre si lo vigilan todo el día?, es tan incomodo…_- _dijo la pelirosa, pero inmediatamente se retractó de alzar la voz al ver como el anbu ya llevaba una torre de cinco libros apilados mientras leía un sexto, una gota corrió por su cabeza –_increíble…_aunque creo que ese no es problema para usted- si ella era rápida y tenía la facilidad de una lectura de nivel alto Kakashi era un erudito.

-Práctica- dijo simplemente.

-Vaya, hasta que le encuentro un punto a favor al icha icha-

Sakura no le vio pero el anbu sonrió – en realidad son varios, sólo que te falta conocerlos- el anbu cerró el libro y tomó otro más.

La pelirosa pestañó confundida y curiosa por saber la "identidad" de los otros puntos a favor, pero decidió mejor no preguntar y seguir con su lectura, no sin un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya llevaban un tiempo considerable en la biblioteca y ante su alivio el lugar estaba siendo más solitario, al parecer los pocos, pero igual de incómodos, lectores eran cada vez menos, siendo en realidad la razón de su poca asistencia y persistencia el festival que ya estaba iniciando en las grandes calles.

Cada vez que Haruno recababa otro libro no podía sino admirarse al ver como la pila de libros leídos por el anbu crecían al doble, o quizás al triple, de los que ella consumía, definitivamente que el leer esos libros pervertidos por tanto tiempo y en cualquier lugar le había dado a Hatake la maravillosa capacidad de leer a una velocidad considerable.

Lo cual era reconfortante, ya que el primer día de su inspección se sintió desconcertada al ver la inmensidad del lugar y pensar que la misión que su sensei les había asignado no era tan sencilla como ella lo esperaba, eran miles y miles de ejemplares por revisar, podía ser una aldea huraña, alejada y escondida del resto del mundo, pero su biblioteca parecía ser tan extensa y rica como la de su propia aldea, lo que era mucho decir, pero cuando comprobó la capacidad lectora de Hatake, dato que obviamente ignoraba al verlo solo leyendo ese eterno libro de Jiraiya, no pudo sino comprender que la misión no era tan inalcanzable y el objetivo bien podía ser alcanzado en esos periodos de tiempo que les habían asignado, claro que el único punto en contra era él omnipresente bibliotecario.

-_Si Kakashi sensei y Sakura san estuvieran aquí apuesto que ya habríamos leído todos – _la pelirosa de pronto distrajo su lectura, cerró el libro y su rostro adquirió el mismo semblante preocupado de hacia unas horas -_¿cómo les estará yendo?...obviamente que muy bien- _se respondió a sí misma y se encaminó a la inconcebible escalera.

–_Sakura san es muy buena__-_ le recordó su inner, sin pretensiones de auto alabarse.

–_Y un excelente elemento- _siguió subiendo.

–_Y mucho más atractiva que nosotras-_ argumento su inner

–_Si- _asintió mentalmente –_tal vez por eso Kakashi sensei está más cómodo con ella, después de todo es mejor que yo- _colocó el libro en su lugar y tomó el otro –_ella es mejor…-_

_-__Mucho mejor que una chiquilla inmadura y problemática-_ y de nuevo ese sentimiento de inseguridad ante la figura de su otro yo.

La chunnin siempre se sintió insegura por su edad, siendo uno de los motivos por los cuales no se atrevía a aceptar y luchar por el amor de Hatake, porque él siendo el hombre que era, era casi imposible que se sintiera atraído por ella, es decir, que de importante tendría ella para llamar su atención, no era fea, cierto, pero tampoco poseía una belleza deslumbrante, tenía las curvas esenciales, y Kakashi siendo un hombre experimentado y pervertido que era ya debía de tener sus experiencias amorosas al lado de mujeres más atractivas, mucho más desarrolladas y mayores que ella.

Era casi algo inconcebible que el ninja copia se fijará en su pequeña, pelirosa, e ingenua alumna, siendo esto último algo que implicaba un punto más en contra de ella, si había sido su alumna él siempre la vería como tal, como la pequeña niña llorona que tenía que proteger a cada momento, tal vez y si tenía suerte el llegaría a verla no como la imagen infantil de la niña que cayó bajo los encantos de Sasuke, sino como la joven entusiasta y fuerte que se había convertido en su amiga.

Generalmente esos pensamientos iban acompañados por otro final más extenso: él llegaría a verla como su amiga, ella se encargaría de ello, y poco a poco, si las cosas se daban y si el destino y la suerte eran buenos con ella, tal vez y solo tal vez, Kakashi dejaría de verla como su amiga y tal vez, solo tal vez, la vería como lo que era, una mujer, una mujer adulta y soltera, y en lo más recóndito de su corazón guardaba la pequeña y lejana esperanza de tal vez, y solo tal vez, ganarse su amor.

Pero ese "tal vez" cada vez estaba más lejano, menos creíble y más improbable de lo que creía, porque sus esperanzas estaban siendo anuladas al ver como con esta extraña situación su trato en vez de evolucionar retrocedía, sintiéndose menos que la pequeña niña llorona que había que proteger a cada instante, convirtiéndose en otra simple chunnin que estaba bajo su mando.

Y las cosas se complicaban ya que efectivamente, Kakashi al parecer si se veía más atraído por mujeres de su edad, porque aunque por extraño y retorcido que pareciera estaba celosa de sí misma. Sakura san le daba a entender que tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad en el futuro, cuando pasaran varios años, pero esa oportunidad era una simple esperanza que al parecer no era tan factible ya que también era distante con ella.

Todo lo cual no evitaba sentirse celosa, ¡¿cómo demonios sentía celos de sí misma?, era tan incomodo e increíble.

-Sakura- escuchó un leve, casi imperceptible sonido –Sakura- era la voz de su sempai que la llamaba tan tenuemente que estaba segura de ser la única que lo escuchaba, ella asintió y se sorprendió notoriamente al observar como él ya no cargaba ni la capa ni mucho menos la máscara de anbu.

-¿Sempai?- dijo señalándolo.

-Sshh- dijo colocando un dedo en su máscara negra – creo que estamos solos- Sakura pestañó – según mi percepción desde hace poco salió, seguramente por lo del famoso festival – su voz apenas era audible – pero tal vez regrese-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué habla así?- susurró.

-Por seguridad…no es bueno llamar la atención…no queremos que regrese antes…eso crearía problemas-

-Hum…- Sakura asintió, eh inmediatamente después angostó sus ojos- y si eso quiere, ¿por qué demonios se quitó su uniforme?- pregunto molesta al darse cuenta de que ser descubiertos solo era una pequeñísima parte de los problemas que se generarían si descubrieran que no solo ella era idéntica a la líder, obviamente sería demasiado increíble el ver a otro peligris igual y obviamente esa gente no era muy crédula.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente –es que hace mucho calor…-

Sakura rodó los ojos molesta ante la falta de responsabilidad del hombre, aparentaba ser responsable hablando en voz baja pero poco le importaba si los descubrían sólo por pasar el rato más agradablemente.

-Kakashi sensei se va a molestar- murmuró con tono mandón.

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- dijo caminando por los pasillos.

Sakura simplemente suspiro con pereza y le siguió no sin dejar de ver hacía los lados, sólo para estar segura. Con sigilo se acercaron al área donde se les indicó que probablemente se encontraban los libros que les interesaban.

-Tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido que podamos – le dijo en un susurro tomando un libro polvoriento y verde – no sabemos cuándo regresará…debemos ser precavidos-

Sakura angostó sus ojos pensando de nuevo en la capucha que ahora estaba a un costado de él, giro los ojos y asintió – tengo una idea- mencionó feliz tratando de hacer unos sellos.

-No...-Kakashi rápidamente le tomó las manos.

-Solo unos clones – argumentó sonrojada ante el contacto del chico.

-No…- volvió a negar soltándole las manos –¿crees que no lo he considerado?-.

-Con una mente tan brillante como la de usted…- dijo con sarcasmo sonriendo, al parecer el anbu solía ser un poco más presuntuoso que su maestro, quizás era la edad o el ser capitán de un gran escuadrón, o ambas.

-Hum… no es buena idea, no sabemos quién es esta gente, de donde viene, lo que sabe o siente…-

Sakura asintió lentamente y resignada regresó su escrutinio en solitario, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que esos libros no discrepaban mucho de los anteriores, completamente aburrida no encontró otra salida que mirar a su sempai, él estaba tranquilamente leyendo.

-_Wow! de verdad que debes darnos la razón…-_

_-¿Eh?-_

-_A él y a mi… ¿qué no lo ves?, debe sentir tanto calor…-_agregó con tono lastimero –_pobrecito sólo míralo está tan acalorado que esta sudando- _Sakura asintió internamente incapaz de callar a su inner, estaba demasiado ocupada observando cómo su sempai se secaba la frente con la mano.

-_Oh dios…- _

Sakura no podía despegar sus ojos del hombre, lucía tan pero tan atractivo, ese uniforme, que de por sí ya era bastante….llamativo, sobre todo en alguien como Kakashi, se volvía insoportablemente difícil de ignorar, con esa playera negra que se le ceñía mas con el sudor, con ese pantalón tan…

Sakura comenzó a sentirse más agobiada, al parecer el sol se volvía más insoportablemente caluroso porque en ese lugar el aire se sentía más pesado y sofocante, comenzó a respirar un poco más forzadamente hasta que decidió tratar de ignorar algo bastante difícil de hacer.

Y como suele pasar en los momentos más bochornosos, cuando deseamos que las cosas no pasen, claramente el universo conspira en tu contra, y con Sakura no fue la excepción, Kakashi la descubrió en una de esas miradas bobas e interesadas que le daba, ante el ceño interrogante que le dio Sakura no pudo hacerse la desentendida, tenía que pensar algo rápido, estando a punto de hablar alguna incoherencia el shinobi simplemente regresó su vista al libro sin importarle mucho el motivo que la chica le daría, Haruno se relajo y suspiro tenuemente tranquilizándose y haciéndose a la idea de que realmente debía prestar atención a los libros y no a otras cosas.

Pasaron un tiempo donde logró concentrarse un poco más en la lectura, realmente hacía lo posible, y debía estar contenta de avanzar con ese tomo pesado y grueso con el que iniciará.

Suspiró cerrando el grueso tomo y prosiguió a colocarlo en el estante de donde lo sacará, subió la vista y dos estantes más arriba algo llamo su atención, era un ejemplar pequeño y azul, con grandes letras amarillas "Secretos médicos del mundo shinobi" -_¿qué hace esto aquí?- _pensó y trato de tomarlo, pero estaba a varios centímetros lejos de su alcance, colocando sus manos en la cadera suspiro –_ah…la escalera-_ ansiosamente comenzó a moverse en su búsqueda pero no encontró ninguna, -_es increíble que no haya otra más que esa en todo el lugar…-_ pensó molesta.

Sin otra solución, dado que el ir por la inconcebible y penosa escalera no era opción, trato de nuevo de tomarlo subiendo ligeramente los pies, colocándose de puntillas maldiciendo el no poder utilizar ni siquiera un poco de su chacra para trepar, de nuevo su esfuerzo fue inútil y se vio obligada a tratar de trepar por el siguiente estante.

-Te ayudo-

Kakashi se colocó a su costado y estirando el brazo logró alcanzarlo, Sakura sonrió tomándolo pensando en la diferencia de estaturas que había entre ambos.

-Gracias-

Antes de poder siquiera hojear el libro o decir "de nada" escucharon un ruido de pasos cercanos, inmediatamente ambos callaron y se quedaron ahí parados uno frente al otro, asintiendo levemente solo para comunicarse.

Los pasos se escuchaban ya en el pasillo de un costado, Sakura tomó con fuerza el libro y se recargo en el estante, como queriendo desaparecer, Kakashi estaba a punto de tomar la capa, los pasos siguieron y ellos esperaron pacientemente a ser descubiertos pensando en alguna excusa. Pero antes de llegar los pasos dejaron de sonar deteniéndose, poco a poco el sonido se disperso cada vez más lejano. Sakura suspiro relajada al ya no escuchar el ruido tan cerca, al parecer quien sea que estuviera por ahí, muy probablemente el hombre calvo, se detuvo y regresó, quizás para buscarlos.

Y así, entre la alegría y tranquilidad de escuchar cada vez más lejanos los pasos Sakura tuvo la terrible e inoportuna necesidad de estornudar. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo y si no hubiese sido que Kakashi le colocó la mano en la boca los hubieran descubierto.

Después de asegurarse de que los pasos seguían alejándose ambos suspiraron, y entonces fue cuando Sakura sintió más calor que nunca.

Quizás era el hecho de que era un verano sumamente caluroso y de que estaban a mitad del día con un cielo bastante despejado y un sol radiante e incandescente, o quizás era el hecho de estar entre el estante y su sempai.

Aparentemente el hombre en su afán por callarla se había acercado demasiado, arrinconándola contra los libros permaneciendo aún sosteniendo su mano contra su boca. Sakura trato de zafarse pero al subir los ojos se encontró con el ojo tranquilo y negro del anbu rodeado por sus mechones grises y rebeldes.

Fue entonces cuando sintió a través del tacto que compartían como él estaba tenso y demasiado silencioso, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, muy cerca, demasiado, tanto que podía sentir su respiración pausada y cálida, aspirando su masculino aroma, no podía moverse, era como si estuviera atrapada.

Él parecía igual de absorto que ella pero logró mover sus manos colocándolas en sus mejillas, haciéndolo con un toque tan lento y suave que a Sakura le recordaba a una caricia, todo sin poder despegar sus ojos impares de los verdes.

Todo era tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, la pelirosa no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al estar tan embelesada con las sensación de bienestar que sentía que no pudo detener la cercanía del hombre. Era como si todo se hubiera borrado, como si el tiempo corriera muy despacio.

-Ka..ka..shi..- susurro entrecortadamente, sonrojada.

Mirarla así, sentirla tan cerca y encima de todo escuchar su nombre de esa forma provocó una sensación más fuerte y una necesidad urgente en él, tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía detenerse, no podía, ni quería, se inclino ligeramente y ella espero pacientemente mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados el cabello grisáceo que caía rebelde por su rostro, pronto no pudo evitarlo más y terminó cerrando los ojos sintiéndose completamente embriagada por su aroma.

-Sen..sei…-

El tacto suave y delicado que esperaba sentir nunca llegó, y de pronto Sakura se encontró abriendo sus ojos en búsqueda de alguna razón, no encontrando otra cosa sino la visión de la espalda de su superior.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿realmente él había intentado ¡besarla!, ¿realmente ella no opuso resistencia?, y lo que aún era más confuso, él la había dejado a medias, ¿acaso sólo había sido su imaginación o una mala broma?

-Sem..-

-Será mejor regresar, - la interrumpió- debe estar buscándonos-

La pelirosa pestañó y tocó los bordes del libro asintiendo ligeramente. Kakashi se colocó la máscara y la capucha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban ahí.

El poco tiempo que tenían de haber regresado al área de botánica habían sido los minutos más avergonzantes y apremiantes que había tenido desde hace tiempo, desde aquella vez. Esa sensación incomoda le hacía tener un deja vu de aquella vez, precisamente en otro festival cuando estuvo tan cerca de su primer beso, beso compartido con él, pero como siempre, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y como aquella ocasión las cosas volvían repetirse dejándolo todo sólo en una sensación incomoda y un ambiente tenso entre el peligris y ella con el viejo recuerdo de un beso fallido y con la angustia de las cuestiones como: ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿realmente él había intentado besarla?, ¿realmente ella no opuso resistencia?, ¿acaso sólo había sido su imaginación o una mala broma?.

-Hey ustedes- escucharon la rasposa y molesta voz del bibliotecario asomándose por la orilla del pasillo, ellos alzaron el rostro –ya es hora de cerrar-

-Pero si aún falta…-

-El festival- dijo simplemente, interrumpiéndola en el acto.

-Hum…gracias- mencionó el anbu cerrando el libro.

El hombre calvo permaneció impaciente y silencioso haciendo que la pobre pelirosa se sintiera presionada, y malhumorada, dejando el famoso libro en el estante intentando ocultarlo. Con rapidez dejaron los ejemplares y salieron del lugar no tan presurosos como el calvo hubiese querido.

-_Y ahora qué hago, qué digo…dios era más fácil al estar dentro- _pensó al darse cuenta de que en la calle las cosas se volvieron más tensas entre ellos.

Después de "eso" no sabía que decir, él se había vuelto más distante e indiferente ante su presencia, recordándole la actitud de su sensei, mínimamente en la biblioteca tenía una excusa para no hablar, algo con que distraerse, y esa excusa se había esfumado más pronto de lo que ella esperaba dejándola completamente a la deriva.

El anbu se llevó una mano a la boca y observó el ir y venir de los aldeanos, que al parecer estaban tan entusiasmados con sus celebraciones que poco o nada tomaban en cuenta su presencia.

Sakura estaba tan incómoda y confundida que no podía siquiera hablar, ¿acaso había confundido las cosas?, ¿acaso él estaba molesto con ella y con ese comportamiento "inapropiado"?, ¿acaso estaba molesto por…por…lo que sea que acababa de pasar entre ellos?

-¡_Claro que está enojado!, ¿qué esperabas?, lo arruinaste-_

_-Yo…-_ Sakura discutía de nuevo con su inner, al parecer ella si tenía claro los motivos y la situación –_yo…yo no quise que se molestara por...por…-_ ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado.

-_A ver, a ver, vamos paso por paso, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?-_

_-Claro- _se contestó asintiendo ligeramente y avanzando detrás del anbu, quien solo le había dado una ligera señal de avance –_bueno todo fue muy rápido, primero estábamos ahí, quise estornudar y él lo impidió, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba cerca y yo…-_se sonrojó notablemente al recordar los detalles –_bueno yo…-_

_Te quedaste como tonta esperando que él nos besara-_

_-Em…sí, eso creo…- _se dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente tratando de acomodar su cabello.

-_Dios, todo iba tan lindo, casi como aquella vez, solo que ahora fue tu culpa, ¡tenias que arruinarlo!-_ reclamó molesta la chica.

-_Esto…-_

_-Idiota, ¿no te das cuenta?, lo llamaste sensei-_

Y entonces recordó –"_sen..sei.."-_

Sakura pestañó rápidamente, era verdad –_yo…no me di cuenta…, pero…-_

_-Pero nada…lo echamos a perder...bueno lo echaste a perder-_

_-__Pero el es Kakashi, y por tanto nuestro futuro sensei- _argumentó.

-_Fu-tu-ro…_- recalcó, pero la chica no comprendió el mensaje, por lo que siguió hablando_ -claro que lo es, pero si lo piensas bien, a la vez no lo es-_

_-Creo que me estas confundiendo-_

_-¡Pero mira que cabeza dura!…-_ Sakura refunfuño- _a ver dime, ¿tu cómo te sentirías si un chico a punto de besarte te confundiera con otra persona?-_

_-Bueno yo…-_ pausó –_pero es qué el es Kakashi sensei y…-_

_-Ya, ya, no sigas, no tienes excusa y lo sabes- _Sakura asintió internamente rindiéndose- _lo vez, no sería agradable, es como si lo besaras pensando que es otra persona, es igual-_

_-Si, entiendo,-_suspiró-_ es tan….complicado…creo que debo disculparme…yo…no quería, es que…-_ regreso a su semblante lejano –_no pude evitarlo…-_

_-Lo sé-_

Sakura estaba completamente confundida, había estado a punto de besar a Kakashi, cierto, el hombre que amaba, pero no precisamente el Kakashi del que originalmente se había enamorado, del de su tiempo.

Su cercanía, su aroma, su tacto, su pelo, todo, todo había sido él, había sido Kakashi, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse atraída y completamente embargada por la necesidad de besarlo que simplemente no pudo evitar dejarse llevar porque su sempai era tan parecido a él, porque su sempai ERA ÉL.

Era una situación demasiado complicada, porque si bien es cierto que ella estaba enamorada de su sensei y que su sempai era su yo pasado, no significaba o justificaba que ella estuviera enamorada de ambas versiones, o tratará a ambos como si fueran uno sólo, ¿o si?.

-_¡Claro que no!_-

Y esa situación tan incómoda ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones como cuando se olvidaba de que su compañero de misiones no era su mentor sino el anbu, pero una cosa era decirle sensei antes de saltar o hablar o pelear y otra muy distinta era decirle sensei antes de besarlo.

Y era verdad que ese beso lo había deseado con tanta intensidad, sinceridad y necesidad como en aquella ocasión…, y era verdad que ella lo había anhelado porque amaba a Kakashi, pero también era verdad que al decirle sensei el anbu supo que ese beso no era precisamente pensando en él, al menos no estrictamente.

Fue demasiado desalentador el que lo besaran pensando en su otro yo, porque él realmente hubiera deseado que en vez de decir sensei dijera su apellido, su nombre, sempai o simplemente nada.

El anbu paró en seco tan repentinamente que Sakura no tuvo tiempo para frenar y termino por chocar con él.

-Sempai, - dijo sobándose la cabeza- lo sie…-

-¿Te gustaría quedarte al festival?- pregunto repentinamente girando y tomando por sorpresa a la pelirosa.

-Pero…- dijo nerviosa, aún se sentía incomoda - tenemos que irnos-

-Hum..- dijo el anbu – terminamos antes, aprovechemos este tiempo – Sakura pestañó y estaba por hablar cuando él dijo – ¿sabes?, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que asistí a uno-

Sakura permaneció unos instantes sin hablar, termino de acomodar su cabello y sonriendo dijo -entonces creo que no hay opción- el anbu asintió agradeciendo.

Fue así como terminaron sumándose a los festejos del lugar aprovechando el alegre y resplandeciente festival.

Estaban pasándola tan bien que francamente las pocas miradas recelosas de los vecinos no le importaban, Sakura poco a poco fue olvidándose de la incomodidad que se instalo en ella después del incidente de la biblioteca, Kakashi lucía y actuaba tan "normal" que le hizo sentir como si aquello no hubiera pasado nunca.

-Hum...¿Qué pasa?, ¿no sabe bien?- preguntó el anbu al observar como la chica no había probado nada del helado que compraran.

-No es eso- negó la pelirosa sentándose cómodamente observando cómo los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las hojas del árbol – es solo que me parece injusto –

-¿Injusto?-

-Si- dijo dando un pequeño mordisco – creo que esa máscara no le permite disfrutar del festival-

-Hum…tal vez- dijo sentándose a su costado – si quieres me la puedo quitar…-

-No, no, no…- pidió desesperadamente

-Tranquila solo era una broma- Sakura entrecerró los ojos, -no te preocupes – dijo en un suspiro – no lo haré, no es tan malo como te lo imaginas – la pelirosa bajo la mirada pensativa – además no soy tan desconsiderado contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó confundida.

-Hum...sí, soy tan bueno que no me gusta molestarte, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que con la capa- Sakura se sonrojo – no quiero que te pongas celosa-

-¡Ya le dije que no estaba celosa!- el rio y Sakura pudo imaginarse claramente su ojo cerrado.

Todo se retomaba a que en la mitad del trayecto Sakura casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver como el hombre se colocaba una parte de la capa por detrás, dejando al descubierto el resto de su uniforme y sus respectivos tonificado músculos, mientras la capucha aún seguía ocultando su cabello, lo que le hacía verse misterioso y atractivo, con porte llamativo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie, especialmente por las féminas que precisamente ya no los veían por el hecho de ser forastero.

Él simplemente agregó a su favor que ese era el uniforme y que no mostraba nada de su parecido con el otro shinobi así que no había problema, además de que hacía un intenso calor y estar entre una gran multitud con una capa gruesa cubriéndote por completo no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Ah no?-

-¡NO!...- Sakura regreso su atención al helado – no sea tan presumido, no es para tanto…-

-Pues esas chicas opinan diferente- mencionó recordando como las aldeanas más jóvenes lo veían embobado.

Sakura resopló y con tono irónico agregó – no se sorprenda, las pobres no tienen mucha novedad que ver aquí-

-Es cierto- mencionó acomodándose plenamente en el tronco del árbol y sintiéndose desdichado al no poder leer su tan querido libro.

-¿Lo decía en serio?- preguntó después de un rato de haber terminado con su helado.

-Hum…la verdad no, solo lo hacía para molestarte, no creo que te pongas celosa por…-

-¡No eso!...- lo interrumpió sonrojada, él ladeo la cabeza – me refiero – dijo con un tono más tranquilo – al hecho de que no recuerda la última vez que asistió a un festival-

-Ah…si, es verdad-

-No puedo creerlo, en Konoha los celebramos…-

-Digamos que antes la situación era diferente – dijo con tono tranquilo y serio – creo que después de la guerra las cosas regresaron a la cotidianidad, pero en esos años entré como anbu y solo digamos que he tenido mucho trabajo-

-Ya veo…- mencionó pensando en lo raro que le parecía que alguien no recordara el asistir a algo tan común y divertido como lo era un festival.

Ser un anbu debía ser demasiado absorbente, además de mortalmente peligroso, así como también implicaba una alta responsabilidad y trabajo para un ninja promedio, por algo no todos lo jounnin se enlistaban en la raíz.

Sabía muy poco de la vida de un anbu y todo lo que eso conllevaba, porque aunque conocía íntimamente a tres de ellos Sai, Yamato y Kakashi, no sabía mucho del tipo de misiones, entrenamientos, rangos, nada, y mucho menos de los sucesos que debió vivir su sensei siendo anbu, no sabía nada de nada, ni siquiera ahora que tenía la oportunidad de convivir con él.

Kakashi por su parte pensaba en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer apenas unas horas antes, no podía despegar de su mente la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Sakura, sus labios entreabiertos y tersos a la espera de su beso.

Definitivamente Sakura Haruno era demasiado atrayente para él como para ignorarla, no sabía que tenía esa mujer pelirosa que lo volvía loco, no sabía cómo era posible que teniendo tan poco tiempo conviviendo con ella ya tenía el suficiente poder como para hacerlo perder el control. Por dios, nunca le había pasado eso con otra mujer, nunca su mente se había visto nublada, y así mismo nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien.

Él como otro hombre, siempre se había sentido atraído por el sexo opuesto, y como cualquier otro hombre de su edad ya tenía sus experiencias, más aún si había convivido y tenido la influencia de alguien como Jiraiya, pero nunca había sentido eso que le hacía sentir la pelirosa ojos verdes.

Al principio pensó que no era otra cosa sino la atracción normal y común que se tiene, pero el tiempo transcurría y esas sensaciones no desaparecían, ni siquiera disminuían, sino al contrario, aumentaban y aumentaban, trataba de ignorarlos y había tenido relativo éxito, pero esa tarde, al tenerla tan cerca, al sentir su cálido aliento y la textura suave y tersa de sus labios bajo sus manos no pudo seguir engañándose más, ella era muy importante para él, demasiado importante.

¿Acaso eso se llamaba amor?.

Que sorpresa le había dado la vida al saber que él podía amar, enamorarse y querer tanto a otra persona, él que siempre pensó que eso no era para él, ¡que tonto había sido, que ingenuo!. Estaba enamorado, completamente prendado de la chica pelirosa, se sintió como un estúpido al darse cuenta de todo, porque además de estar embriagado en el deseo de un beso hubo otra cosa que fue importante para reconocerlo, las palabras de Sakura.

Cuando ella le llamo sensei sintió como si un rayo lo golpeará, no sólo amaba a Sakura, sino además estaba celoso por no ser correspondido, porque era obvio que ella se sentía atraída hacía su otro yo. No fue nada agradable darse cuenta de que si bien Sakura de alguna manera estaba enamorada de él, y que de alguna manera también deseaba ese beso, no precisamente pensaba en él, al menos no estrictamente.

Definitivamente Sakura Haruno era demasiado atrayente para él, porque lo era, en cualquier versión y etapa de su vida, porque era obvio que a pesar de las rencillas de los menores, esas pequeñas peleas era el disfraz del pequeño para ocultar lo que tal vez el mismo ni sabía, y para él era obvio darse cuenta de que su yo mayor no era del todo indiferente a la presencia de la pelirosa, porque era demasiado fácil darse cuenta de que él trataba de ignorar lo que era imposible de ignorar, su amor por ella, porque ella era su alumna y porque él era mayor y otros tantos motivos y razones que bien comprendía y le hacían entender la actitud que su yo mayor tenía.

Quizás para el resto de las personas ver a través de él, o ellos, era difícil, por no decir imposible, Kakashi Hatake era bastante bueno ocultando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, tras esa fachada de shinobi perfecto, de hombre perezoso, pervertido, somnoliento y aparentemente indiferente del mundo, pero no lo era para él mismo, existía la alta probabilidad de que al igual que él sabía de los sentimientos de sus otras dos versiones, de igual manera los otros dos lo sabían.

En fin, todo sólo le indicaba que Kakashi Hatake, nunca la tendría fácil con ese sentimiento que se llama amor, después de todo podría ser un genio, pero para la problemática sentimental fue, era y sería, un tonto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas, aquí de nuevo con este capítulo. Trataré de no hacer muy larga la nota de autora porque creo que últimamente me extiendo mucho y quizás los aburro o algo, en fin, sólo espero y les haya gustado, a mi gusto me pareció que este capítulo quedó flojo, bueno, espero y no esté muy mal, pero creo que le falto algo, no sé, un no sé qué, además de que me falto agregarle el detalle de a lo que Sakura se refería con "aquella vez", decidí explicarlo más detalladamente en el siguiente episodio.

Bueno ya mucho bla bla bla, jejeje, espero sus comentarios y a propósito, vamos a contestar los que me dejaron en el anterior cap.

**Fenix black: **Hola!, gracias por comentar, también fue una escena de mis favoritas, de hecho creo que ha sido uno de mis cap. Favoritos.

**ooONickiOoo****: **Jejejeje, si pobre Kakashi, la ha pasado mal, y si Kishimoto tiene esa costumbre de matar a personajes queridos por el ninja copia, y espero poder seguir cooperando para tu gusto por la lectura xD.

**Hatake Nabiki****: **Jejeje, no creo que seas mala, me gusta que seas honesta, en fin, pues si, fue un cap. Tierno, y espero y este episodio haya sido de tu agrado y espero y cumplir con tu petición de Sakura y Kakashi dos. Saludos y en espera de s comentario.

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **Pues en este trate de plasmar un poco más de la relación entre el equipo dos, ahí la llevan poco a poco, y creo que si, ellos se entienden y quieren más…jajajaja, saludos.

**k2008sempai: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!, me alegra mucho lo que me dices, no que te estes muriendo de estrés no u.U, sino que el cap. Te gustará tanto y comprendieras lo que quise mostrar, saludos y espero y te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, cuídate mucho y hasta prontito.

**Asphios de Geminis****: **Oh muchas gracias por tan buen y lindo comentario, muchas gracias, a mi también me pareció bastante emotivo, es uno de mis favoritos n.n, en fin, en fin, me alegra. Por otra parte respecto a lo d hablar de "tu" es algo que me pasa muy seguido, es algo que hago, jejeje, y siempre me dicen lo mismo "no soy tan viejo (a), jejeje, trataré de no volver a decirlo jeje, bueno chico muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus buenos deseos, espero y este capítulo también le haya gustado.

**bebuchi****: **Muchas gracias, espero seguir escribiendo bien, con su apoyo y guía es primordial para saber como voy, por eso sus comentarios son tan importantes.

**newwarrior****: **Gracias una vez más por tu constante comentario, por tu apoyo, gracias.

**desy-chan****: **Si, Sakurita ya va conociendo más del pequeño Kakashi, respecto al fic de Inuyasha ya redacte uno, solo que no es un Sesshomaru-Kagome, es un Sango-Inuyasha, muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

**artemisav**** : **Jejeje, si, creo que tus deseos se cumplirán, jeje, si me sacaran sonrisas y desesperaciones también, y si yo también alabo las "técnicas" de sometimiento de Sakura, jajaja, son muy efectivas.

**Trinity17****: **Hola!, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar, en este cap vimos la relación del equipo 2 y en el siguiente trataré de plasmar tus deseos respecto al equipo 1, jajaja, saludos.

**Str Mercury****: **Lo siento, lo siento, trataré de no hablar de usted a tantas personas, jajaja, ya demasiados reclamos y avisos, jajaja, en fin, querida Star aquí la continuación, espero y te haya gustado, se que no estuvo tan conmovedor pero avanzó un poquito con la relación de estos dos, jajaja, saludos y espero y no te enojes mucho conmigo xD.

Bueno, por hoy es todo, los saludo cordialmente y espero y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	14. ¡Vamos al festival!

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¡Vamos al festival!**

Sakura alzó la cara y miró el gran y alto reloj de la torre que con su continuo y paciente tic tac le indicaba que tenía razón, que definitivamente se les había hecho terriblemente tarde, suspiro, no tenía nada que hacer al respecto, estaba completamente segura de que cualquier cosa que hiciera no ayudaría en nada.

Suspiró y siguió su trayecto, no tenía caso hablar, gastar energía y esfuerzo en apurar a Kakashi, después de todo el hombre ya había tomado una decisión y no quedaba de otra más que seguir su ahora labor; además esos últimos días de "investigación" habían sido muy poco productivos, por no decir otra cosa, el anciano alcalde les había puesto un hombre tan pegadizo que bien podría ser un guardaespaldas de primera clase, había sido frustrante tener que estar tan limitado, ¿por qué demonios simplemente no lo ponían a dormir en un genjutsu y ya?, claro que era lo más sencillo y cómodo del mundo, pero la vida no era tan fácil, al menos no cuando Tsunade es la líder de tu aldea.

Estaban casi maniatados, Tsunade les exigió casi prohibió causar mucho alboroto y estragos en esa "amable" aldea, no quería problemas, pero le importaba un cuerno si ellos tenían todos los problemas del mundo.

Cuando por fin fueron libres de ir y venir, gracias al festival, resulta que tienen acceso restringido a ciertas áreas, donde muy probablemente podrían encontrar cosas interesantes, y al parecer así era ya que la "amabilidad" de los guardias, quienes estaban peor que nunca por perderse de la diversión de una de las pocas fiestas, no era mucha.

Definitivamente ese lugar no lo visitaría nunca más en su vida, era tan complicado e incomodo moverse que era peor que tramitar un apoyo o permiso en la burocracia de Konoha, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo y de nuevo movió su mano de un lado a otro diciendo de nuevo que no importaba, que no era para tanto, que no se preocupara y otras frases que había ya repetido sin cesar desde que encontraran a la viejecita.

La dulce y ocupada ancianita con la que se toparon al doblar la esquina rumbo a las oficinas del alcalde de la aldea, debido a un altercado que tuvieron con los guardias de las fronteras de la villa que no los dejaron pasar, había resultado mucho más ansiosa por ayuda de lo que ella pensará.

Era irónico y de alguna manera la hizo sonreír el comprobar que esta vez la famosa excusa "me encontré con una viejecita…" si era verdad en esta ocasión y definitivamente ninguno de sus compañeros les creería mucho al decirla, mucho menos sus dos y menores versiones.

-En fin, que sea lo que sea- susurró y sonrió al ver como la viejecita pedía ayuda en otra labor.

No importaba cuanto le habían ayudado, al parecer entre más estaba con ellos más necesitaba de ayuda, y fue así como el ninja copia y ella se vieron implicados en una extenuante y larga jornada para ayudarla, hasta parecía que la señora inventaba más y más labores con la única razón de pasar más tiempo con ellos, o con él, ya que no dejaba al pobre ninja copia ni un instante.

¿Quién les hiba a decir que al doblar la esquina esa simple ayuda con las bolsas se alargaría tanto como para perder ese día de trabajo?, y es que al parecer el shinobi no podía decirle que no a la abuelita.

-Parece que ya estas pagando una de tantas, ¿eh?- murmuro con tinte irónico la pelirosa al verlo pasar con un gran costal con heno.

-Hum….- Kakashi simplemente no dijo nada y subió el paquete a la deteriorada carreta.

-Oh, querido muchacho, que amable eres, creo que he abusado de ustedes, lo siento – la ancianita salía de la tienda con su paso tranquilo.

-No es nada- dijo Kakashi – además no teníamos mucho que hacer hoy- sonrió, Sakura rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada y sólo asintió con resignación.

La ancianita sonrió y acomodo un poco de sus cabellos tras el gran paliacate que cubría su cabellera –discúlpenme, pero no les creo – sonrió –una pareja tan joven como ustedes seguramente tiene mucho que hacer – agregó con una sonrisa agradable.

-Este, abuela- la pelirosa se sonrojó –nosotros no…-

-Pues hay ciertas cosas – dijo él, interrumpiéndola – pero nada que no pueda esperar por una dama tan linda como usted-

La abuelita sonrió de nuevo –vaya muchacho, eres todo un caballero, pero no tienes que ser tan mentiroso y adulador con esta pobre anciana –

-Pero si no es mentira – dijo suavemente – de hecho junto con mi abuela es la ancianita más linda que he conocido-

Sakura rodó de nuevo los ojos, ahí estaba otra vez, durante toda la mañana que habían permanecido con la viejecita Kakashi había estado lanzado piropos a la viejita y ella le correspondía de igual manera, al principio era tierno y hasta gracioso pero después de tantas horas ya no tanto.

-Hey…te falto pedirle su número telefónico- murmuró una vez que la abuela regreso por su bolso a la tienda, pues lo había olvidado.

-Hum…es verdad- agregó tocándose el mentón– creo que también su dirección, hum…mejor no, ya sabes lo pésimo del servicio de correos….- sonrió.

Sakura sólo suspiro y se recargo en la carreta, volteando a la tienda en espera de la salida de la anciana.

-Hum….¿molesta?-

-No, claro que no- negó con la cabeza –cómo tenemos tanto tiempo libre y las cosas que tenemos que hacer no son tan importantes, pueden esperar - se cruzo de brazos –, además me encanta que mi cabello huela a caballo, así que ¿por qué tendría que enojarme?-

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la nuca –perdona, es sólo que tengo debilidad con los ancianos, no puedo decirles que no-

-¿En serio?, ni lo había notado- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vaya vaya, veo que se llevan bastante bien – sonrió la anciana mostrando el bello bolso rojo con una pequeña flor blanca en la esquina derecha y numerosos y pequeños pétalos a los lados –creo, joven, que tendrá que darle algo muy bueno para contentarla-

-Haré lo posible- sonrió Kakashi.

-Nosotros no…- suspiró y pensó que no valía la pena querer aclarar las cosas así que sólo sonrió – más le vale y sea algo muy, muy bueno- dijo entretenida.

-Estoy segura de que sí- dijo la anciana tratando de subir a la carreta, Kakashi la termino ayudando –gracias, con un hombre así, mira que tienes suerte ya no hay muchos como él-

El ninja copia sonrió nervioso y se llevo una mano a la nuca haciendo que la pelirosa sólo le mirará de medio lado.

-Sobre todo aquí- mencionó tomando las rindas de los cansados pero hermosos caballos –muchas gracias por todo jovencitos, fueron muy amables con esta anciana que no tiene mucho para ayudarlos –sonrió mostrando un brillo a través de sus lentes ámbar –o tal vez si…- agrego misteriosamente. Kakashi y Sakura se miraron entre sí.

-Hum…no abuela no se moleste-

-No es molestia- agrego divertida – ustedes no son de aquí ¿no?- ambos asintieron –ninjas de Konoha ¿no? – de nuevo asintieron – se de buena fuente que la gente de Konoha suele ser gentil, ya he tenido la fortuna de estar ahí y lo he comprobado…-

-¿Conoce la aldea?-

-Claro, alguien con mi edad conoce muchas cosas- dijo acomodando de nuevo los cabellos tras la tela – supongo que los guardias de la atalaya no los dejaron entrar – ambos se miraron entre si cada vez más interesados en saber –no se sorprendan, en esta aldea la presencia de extraños no pasa desapercibida, mucho menos de ninjas, la información corre rápido…-

-Ya veo- dijo la pelirosa poniendo más interés en la plática de la ancianita.

-Suban, vamos, suban – pidió-ordeno la dulce anciana – yo les ayudaré con su problema-

-Abuela…-

-Los guardias no se interpondrán ya verán…- ambos duraron un poco –tómenlo como un agradecimiento de mi parte…-

Sakura miró a Kakashi y este solo sonrió y subió de un salto a la carreta, y sin poder contrariarlo hizo lo mismo.

Anduvieron un poco por las calles que estaban más despejadas y polvorientas de lo normal.

-Todos están en el festival- dijo la anciana –demasiado ocupados para notarnos, lo cual es algo bueno, no suelen ser muy hospitalarios con los forasteros-

-Abuela- llamó la pelirosa.

-Dime-

-¿Usted es de ésta villa?-

La anciana sonrió – no, pero ya estado varias veces aquí – tiro de las cuerdas hacia la izquierda –lo suficiente como para que se acostumbren a mi incomoda presencia-

Sakura se cruzo de brazos –esta gente suele ser bastante huraña y nada amable…-

-Así es querida, ni siquiera con alguien de mi edad, pero suelen tolerarme bastante bien, no puedo quejarme-

Sakura entrecerró el ceño, molesta – no puedo creerlo-

-Gracias a dios me encontré con ustedes, y mira, casi término por hoy – sonrió.

Kakashi cerró su ojo sonriendo y Sakura desvió la mirada entendiendo que no había tomado en cuenta que era verdad, que la pobre y cansada anciana no había tenido nadie para ayudarla, a pesar de estar en apuros, quizás por eso Kakashi había sido tan solidario con ella y quizás por ello es que había aceptado su ayuda en la búsqueda de la supuesta planta que supuestamente buscaban.

-Pero no hay que ser tan duro con estas personas – agregó la anciana estando a punto de salir de la villa –han sufrido mucho, quien sabe que clase de atrocidades han pasado, por algo es que son así –

-Pero eso no es excusa para ser tan recelosos- dijo la mujer.

La abuela sonrió con tristeza –no todos sabemos sobrellevar las penas de igual forma ni de buena manera – agregó – algunos se vuelven tristes, meditabundos, otros solitarios, otros aparentan indiferencia y hay quienes simplemente guardan todo dentro de sí, otros luchan fieramente para cambiar las cosas, mientras algunos son huraños y recelosos – la pelirosa miro el sendero y notó como poco a poco la aldea se alejaba más –por eso nunca tenemos la certeza de todo el misterio que ronda en una persona, por eso hay que ser tolerantes – sonrió.

-Tiene razón…- comentó la pelirosa.

-Y ¿qué hace por aquí?- dijo el peligris interviniendo por fin en la conversación.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo mis propios intereses, resulta que la planta que ustedes buscan yo también la busco – sonrió.

-_Vaya la abuelita también nos "ayuda" para ayudarse a si misma, vaya abuela- _sonrió divertida ante la astucia de la anciana.

-En este lugar muchas cosas raras e inexplicables ocurren por estar tan cerca de esa maravillosa y peligrosa montaña – y señalo a lo lejos por el oriente donde el monte Caradhras se veía imponente – así que existen toda clase de plantas que son de utilidad-

-¿Plantas medicinales?- pregunto más interesada la pelirosa.

-Si…y de otros tipos – sonrió – pero estas son de las más preciadas y conocidas, según se dice tienen propiedades extraordinarias, mi trabajo consiste en estudiarlas, buscarlas, recolectarlas, tratarlas y venderlas, las de esta zona son una de las mejores y raras, pero cuesta encontrarlas-

La pelirosa se sentía mas interesada en el tema –que interesante, no pensé que usted fuese científica-

La abuela rió – no, científica no, sólo digamos que se un poco de medicina, pero no la gran cosa-

-¿En serio?, yo soy ninja médico- dijo entusiasmada.

La zona fue cambiando poco a poco y la escasa vegetación fue creciendo hasta cubrir los caminos en pequeños arbustos, al poco tiempo divisaron una estructura de roca pulida, una especie de torre de vigía.

-Abuela, creo que no nos dejaran pasar-

-No te preocupes, con tantas veces que he venido ya ni caso me hacen-

-Pero a nosotros si, tal vez si hacemos un jutsu de transformación-

-Hum…tal vez- dijo el ninja copia pensativo.

-No se preocupen por eso, esta anciana también tiene sus artimañas – jaló las riendas y los caballos frenaron después les indicó una parte libre de la carreta, era un espacio sumamente reducido, escasamente una persona podría estar –adelante, escóndase ahí-

-Pero no hay espacio suficiente- dijo la pelirosa.

-Si, y ese seria un grave problema si ustedes dos no estuvieran casados – sonrió – créanme que de no ser así no lo permitiría pero como no es el caso-

Sakura trato de hablar pero no encontró nada bueno que decir, estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabia con exactitud que pasaría si estuviera atrapada en un espacio tan estrecho tan cerca del ninja copia, quizás no era tan buena idea.

-Y bien, será mejor que se apresuren o sospecharan algo-dijo mirando hacia la atalaya donde ya comenzaban a vislumbrar el vehículo.

-Primero las damas- agrego Kakashi.

Sakura suspiró y con un poco de cuidado se incorporó pasando al otro lado de la carreta, tratando de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio entre los recipientes enormes que parecían transportar leche, que ahora que lo olía o estaba pérdida o era otra cosa completamente distinta.

Estaba sucia, olorosa a caballo y toda doblada, además el heno le picaba un poco en los dedos, todo lo cual le recordaba a aquellas misiones de rango gennin donde Kakashi les asignaba cosas que solían hacerla rabiar pero que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, estaba por quejarse cuando algo la distrajo, el ninja copia se acercaba pisándole en el acto uno de esos dedos y haciéndola olvidar del escozor del heno.

-¡Arg!-

-Lo siento- agrego,

Sakura solo resoplo y le vio con desdén –sólo fíjate-

Después de unos segundos donde quien sabe como era que habían logrado acomodarse en ese espacio tan pequeño y apretujado, el pensamiento de Sakura de –_esto no puede estar peor_- fue superado al ver como la abuela se asomaba con algo parecido a una manta y una tabla.

-Abuela-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, sería muy extraño que los vieran ahí-

Kakashi asintió y ella sólo suspiro –adelante- agrego no muy convencida.

La abuela colocó la tapa y encima la manta, haciendo que el ambiente fuera mucho más tenso e incomodo de lo que ella pensaba. Hacía un calor horrible, el aire era pesado y oloroso, y sólo había un pequeño hueco en la tabla por donde unos pocos rayos de luz se colaban. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba esa mañana, no terminar en esas condiciones.

Pero lo peor de todo no era el dolor en sus piernas o brazos, el olor a caballo de su pelo, o el fuerte aroma a leche de hace 10 días, o la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, no, lo peor de todo era que no sabía que hacer para distraerse, era increíble que habiendo tantas cosas porque quejarse nada de eso importaba, sólo el hecho de estar a solo escasos centímetros del rostro del hombre que amaba.

Quizás no era lo más romántico del mundo pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente perturbador, durante todo su estancia en esa época se había aguantado y había tenido sólo el más estricto contacto con Hatake.

Y era algo difícil detenerse, luchar con las ganas de estar a su lado, de tocarle, de abrazarle, de acariciar su rostro, de quitar su máscara y delinear sus labios, escuchar su respiración pausada y tranquila que siempre la calmaba, era difícil controlar las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, ¡como le extrañaba, como lo añoraba!.

Había sido una dura batalla contra sí misma y hasta ahora salía airosa pero en esos momentos todo sus esfuerzos, controles y conflictos con su inner, estaban a punto de irse por el caño porque una ingenua viejecita los puso en ese terrible aprieto, en esa gran tentación, en esa dulce tortura de tenerlo tan cerca, tan cerca que escasos centímetros estaba de su boca, era demasiado para ella.

Pronto comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y sudar más.

-¡Que calor del demonio!- exclamó tratando de ventilarse con la mano y mirando a cualquier parte, todo menos al frente, donde estaba el rostro que la perturbaba tanto.

-¡Sshh!- le pidió con un dedo en la boca –se supone que venimos de incógnito- susurró.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-Hum…que pena- dijo con tristeza – no hay suficiente espacio para sacar mi libro-

Sakura rodó los ojos –hum…si, es una gran pena- dijo con sarcasmo.

Al poco tiempo bajo su mirada tratando en vano de quitar el heno que picaba en sus dedos, el espacio era tan reducido que casi no podía mover sus brazos.

-Te recomendaría no moverte tanto- sugirió con voz apenas audible y entrecortada.

-Lo siento-

Sakura dejo las manos sobre sus rodillas y sin tener mucho que hacer se dispuso a pensar en cualquier cosa para distraerse, siendo en vano, obviamente.

-Como se mueve- murmuró.

La carreta daba continuos tumbos, parecía como si pasara por enormes baches haciendo que todo se moviera, incluyendo ellos mismos, provocando en ciertos casos que estuvieran más cerca de lo que ya estaban, en esos momentos Sakura se echaba hacia atrás como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–Sólo falta que estas cosas nos caigan encima- susurró molesta y miró como él estaba ajeno a todo, como perdido en su propio mundo, suspiró sonoramente moviendo su fleco.

Kakashi estaba demasiado absorto, demasiado ocupado como para comprender las palabras de la chica y asentir, estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de dominar ese ojo vago y perezoso que parecía estar dispuesto a solo mirar al frente cuando le rogaba, casi imploraba, para que no lo hiciera.

Pero su ojo era testarudo y parecía sumamente interesado en observar los preciosos muslos que se dejaban entrever por la falda de ella, o la manera como limpiaba el sudor de su frente, o la pequeña gota que se escurría por entre la línea de su blusa negra perdiéndose entre la naciente de esos senos, o la forma en cómo esa terriblemente seductora manga caía por su hombro, o cómo su cabello sudoroso se pegaba a su rostro.

–_Definitivamente es una pena lo de la luz…-_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La dulce anciana lo había puesto en un grave aprieto (en todo el sentido de la palabra) al compartir ese espacio tan limitado con la pelirosa, donde la tenia tan cerca, tan embriagadoramente seductora, donde su aroma prevalecía por sobre el resto inundando el aire, nublando sus sentidos, donde escuchaba y veía su respiración pausada y cada vez más tensa, donde veía el subir y bajar de su pecho, donde estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, oh dios, si que era un grave problema el que tenía.

Trato en vano de concentrarse en cualquier cosa, como las partículas de polvo que se veían por el rayo de luz, hasta en su libro, pero todo estaba en su contra, todo, además todo parecía empeorar, desde que ella se moviera.

¿Qué le pasaba, por qué se movía?, de por si la carreta ya se balanceaba lo suficiente como para que ella también lo hiciera.

Al intentar quitar el heno estuvo tan cerca que por poco llegaba a tocarle en una parte muy poco conveniente, y vaya que eso le habia afectado y agradecía todos los cielos que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Hizo lo posible por hablar lo más claro y normal que pudo, gracias a dios la voz no le salio tan ronca y entrecortada como para que se notará lo mucho que le estaba afectado ese aparentemente ingenuo viaje en carreta.

De pronto se detuvieron y escucharon solo unas palabras de la abuela y el resoplido de los caballos, a la vez que unas gruesas y molestas voces hablaban, las mismas voces que les prohibieran pasar, habían llegado a la atalaya.

No fue fácil convencerlos, pero la abuela era astuta y gentil así que al fin y al cabo los dejaron pasar, no sin antes darle las respectivas restricciones de tiempo.

La carreta de nuevo se movió y Kakashi y Sakura se sonrieron contentos de pasar desapercibidos.

Avanzaron quien sabe que tantos metros, tanto que los murmullos molestos de los guardias ya no se escuchaban ni las continuas quejas de no poder estar en la fiesta cuando de pronto…

¡Pum!

Un bache o una gran piedra y un salto enorme de la carreta y Sakura estaba atrapada entre el fuerte pecho de Kakashi y uno de esos oloroso recipientes.

Los barriles del lado de él se habían desplazo hacía Sakura haciendo que el propio ninja quedará casi sobre la kunoichi. Lo bueno era que él tenía buenos reflejos y habia evitado el chocar por completo con ella al colocar sus brazos en el recipiente que estaba en su espalda, pero habían quedado tan cerca, tan juntos, que lo único que había logrado evitar habia sido el dolor de un cabezazo.

El ninja copia no sabía que hubiera sido peor, si el dolor del golpe o la enorme tentación de tenerla a su merced.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse terriblemente sofocada, el aire se volvía más y más Kakashi que nada, su aroma, su atractivo y varonil aroma le llegaba de lleno, le anegaba los sentidos, haciendo que se perdiera irremediablemente en ese mar masculino.

Se sentía terriblemente pequeña quedando atrapada y rodeada de esos fuertes brazos, teniendo sus manos rozando su fuerte pecho.

Ese pecho que se sabía de memoria, cada cicatriz, cada lunar, hasta podía señalarlos con precisión en ese momento, oh si, como deseaba delinearlos, recorrerlos con sus dedos, era demasiado tentador.

Temía levantar la vista, no quería hacerlo porque sabia que cuando lo hiciera se encontraría con la mirada del negro ojo, sería demasiado, y ya era bastante escuchar en su oído la respiración sofocante y perturbadora de Kakashi, sentir su calido aliento rozar su rostro, sería excesivo.

El calor sofocante y asfixiante aumento en gran manera, parecía quemarla, pero era diferente, esta vez venía desde dentro, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y lo hizo, cometió el error, se dejo vencer por su curiosidad y le observo.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en su ojo negro, como deseaba quitarle la bandana y ver su otro ojo, como deseaba bajarle la mascara, ¡como deseaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo!.

Pronto sus ojos bajaron a sus labios, a pesar de estar la máscara ella los conocía tan bien que hasta podía verlos. Sus ojos subían y bajan de su ojo a sus labios, Kakashi parecía estar tan absorto en ese ir y venir como ella misma estaba.

Habia sido demasiado, excesivo, exagerado, el deseo y la cercanía eran suficientes como para perderse en los pozos verdes y profundos de la mujer en su respiración agitada, en su tacto que parecía quemarlo, era demasiado para un simple hombre como él.

Y no resistió más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, escasos centímetros los separaban.

-Hemos llegado-

Una luz los cegó y rompió con ese embriagador y seductor ambiente, Kakashi y Sakura se separaron cerrando los ojos por instinto, la kunoichi comprendió y se apresuro a salir con tanta presteza como descoordinación estando a punto de caer por la urgencia de escapar y por lo entumida que se sentía por permanecer tanto tiempo doblada.

-Espero y el viaje no haya sido muy incomodo- sonrió.

-No se preocupe- agrego Sakura tomando más aire del necesario en cada respiración y tratando de no ver al hombre que terminaba por salir del rincón.

-Este es el lugar- dijo la anciana.

Kakashi movía su cuello de lado a lado y trataba de poner atención en el espacio verde y apretujado de arbustos que les señalaba la abuela.

Caminaron un poco entre el pasto, la abuela hablándoles de la vegetación y sus propiedades y de quien sabe que cosas más, estaban tan ocupados tratando de olvidar las sensaciones que tuvieran recién que poco o nada escuchaban a la abuela, siguiéndola solo por inercia y asintiendo entre cada comentario para no parecer groseros.

-Miren, allá- señalo la mano de la abuela –ahí está lo que buscamos-

Una gran pared de piedra se alzaba, se veían bastante pulidas, difíciles de escalar, el sol iluminaba con sus rayos haciendo que brillara.

-Hay que subir por ellas – dijo la anciana – las plantas suelen crecer en la superficie, son de color pardo y su raíz es tan profunda que hay que tomarlas con bastante fuerza –

Kakashi asintió y mirando lo escarpado del lugar se pregunto como era posible que la abuela consiguiera esa clase de plantas.

-Yo voy- dijo la pelirosa.

-No Sakura, yo iré-

-¡He dicho que yo, y yo voy a ir!- exclamó con bastante decisión.

-Ok- agregó el ninja con una gota en su cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a escalar a la usanza antigua, Kakashi le recomendó aplicar chakra en sus pies pero un comentario y una mirada bastaron para tener en claro que ella así lo quería y que le gustaba sufrir mucho y complicarse la vida.

Tardaría bastante ya que el lugar, además de ser escarpado y pedregoso estaba lleno de lagartijas e insectos, haciendo el trayecto no muy agradable, además de que el reflejo del sol era terriblemente incomodo.

Pero este terrible e inclemente camino no era para Sakura un castigo, como el resto de la humanidad, para ella era una oportunidad de distracción, de despeje, tenía que concentrarse en cualquier cosa que la alejará de Kakashi y su embriagante aroma, así que ¿qué mejor que una caminata por unas piedras hirvientes y filosas para retirar cualquier rastro de deseo?.

Sería difícil, cierto que podría correr y terminar con su tortura en unos cuantos segundos, pero se tomaría su tiempo, mucho a decir verdad, después de todo si él se había tomado bastantes horas ayudando a la abuela bien podría esperarla unas cuantas a ella.

-¡_Que se aguante!-_

Escaló y escaló, la superficie quemaba y el sol era inclemente, sudaba, pero no se quejaba, era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente, para repensar las cosas y darse cuenta de que había sido una completa estúpida al permitirse tal cercanía con él, estuvo a punto de ceder, a punto de echar por la borda todo.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún sentía el calosfrió que el agradable y cálido aliento de Kakashi le daba, aún sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo.

-Vamos, vamos, concéntrate- se dijo a sí misma.

-S_í, si, pensemos en otra cosa, a ver, a ver…-_ inner Sakura pensaba –¡_ah, ya se!, en la ancianita, ¿cómo es que se llama?-_

_-No sé, no lo recuerdo, creo que ni le preguntamos-_

_-__Hum…vaya, hum… se ve que es una abuela fuerte, quizás es más joven de lo que pensamos-_

_-Tal vez, de hecho pensándolo bien Kakashi si tenía razón, es una abuela muy linda y amable-_

_-__Su bolso era lindo-_

_-Sí, lo era- _una pequeña piedra cayó sobre su mano, rasgándola ligeramente – ¡ah, estás piedras!-

_-Por cierto, esa flor-_

Sakura sonrió –_si, es parecida a la de ella- _suspiró junto a su inner –_aquella vez fue cerca de ésta época, justo en un festival-_ asintió y la nostalgia invadió sus pensamientos recordando…

"_Mami, mami…"-_

_-"Hanako, deja de moverte, quieres"- _recomendó, la pequeña se quedó quieta durante unos instantes con el semblante tranquilo – _"listo, ya está"- _suspiró y se incorporó observando el bello y enorme moño blanco en la espalada de su hija, el traje estaba perfecto.

La pequeña lucía preciosa, era como una pequeña muñeca, la yukata le venía bastante bien, era de un color rojo tenue, casi rosado con pequeñas florecillas blancas como adornos y minúsculos pétalos alrededor, llevaba recogido el cabello en unas pequeñas colitas que la hacían ver sumamente tierna, se veía preciosa, si tan sólo no llevará esa máscara, en fin, al fin y al cabo era hija de Kakashi.

-"_Ya puedes moverte"- _dijo divertida, en un instante su hija camino y se miró en el gran espejo que Sakura tenía en su recamara, pero su hija no dio brincos de alegría, ni exclamaciones de admiración al ver su reflejo en el espejo, como ella lo había hecho a su edad, sino permaneció serena, observándose detenidamente, sonriendo ligeramente.

-"_No te preocupes, te ves hermosa"- _se inclino y abrazo a la pequeña, sintió nostalgia, casi parecía como si fuese ayer cuando la tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, y ahora estaba con ese vestido tan lindo, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, su pequeña bebé se había convertido en una preciosa niña en esos escasos seis años.

-"_No mami, no es eso" – _dijo al separarse de ella –"_es que yo…"- _Hanako subió su pequeño rostro y sus ojos impares se transformaron en preocupación –_"papá vendrá, ¿verdad?-_

Sintió un cosquilleo y sonrió con ternura –_"claro que sí, verás que sí, recuerda que tu padre siempre llega tarde…"- _dijo- _"__**y espero por su bien que si venga, porqué sino…**__"-_pensó molesta.

_-"Si mami…"- _Hanako sonrió –"¿_crees qué le guste a papá?"_.

-"_Por supuesto que sí" – _Hanako sonrió- "_vamos, que tus hermanos deben estar desesperados"- _

_-"Hum…que se aguanten"- _dijo con el mismo tono despreocupado de Kakashi que le hizo reír.

-_En aquella ocasión estaba bastante enojada con él – _se tomo de otra roca –_llegaba mucho más tarde de lo normal y me había comentado la posibilidad de no asistir al festival-_

_-__Y claro que no íbamos a tolerarle eso-_

_-Claro que no, los niños estaban demasiados entusiasmados- _

_-__Pero cumplió, llegó y la pasamos bastante bien, recuerdas-_

_-Claro que si- _sonrió.

-"_Hey, ¿qué te pasa?, que ya es la quinta vez que suspiras, ¿tan bella me veo?- _pestañó coqueta.

-_"No, no es eso"- _

_-"¡Oye, si me veo muy linda!- _exclamo molesta dándole con el abanico en la cabeza.

-_"Hum…si, claro que si"- _se disculpo sobándose la parte dolorida –"_es que no me dejaste terminar…"- _Sakura suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, intentando darle una oportunidad a su esposo –"_es sólo que estaba pensando que Hanako luce muy linda"- _el enojo desapareció por arte de magia y fue reemplazado por ternura –_"y que nuestros niños crecen muy rápido"-_

_-"Si…"- _Sakura observo a sus pequeños, estaban absortos en la vista de un pequeño estanque repleto de pequeños pececillos dorados –"_son buenos niños"-_

_-"Eso es gracias a ti"-_

_-"Y a ti también"- _

Kakashi se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, ella recargo la cabeza en su hombro, se sentía tan bien, tan feliz, podría estar así por mucho tiempo, por toda la vida, por siempre.

-"_Y te ves hermosa"- _le susurró en el oído provocándole un ligero cosquilleo y una risa baja –"_debes ser la mamá más sexy del festival…"- _dijo con un tinte seductor, Sakura casi podía ver la sonrisa coqueta y lasciva debajo de la máscara, pronto sintió como el abrazo se volvía más fuerte y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas al sentirlo contra su cuerpo –_"es un bonito vestido, pero apuesto que se vería mejor en el piso del cuarto…"-_

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada –"_Kakashi, que cosas dices…"-_

-"¡_Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!"- _

_-"Naruto no grites que no estamos sordos" – _dijo molesta –_"vas a dejar sordo a Jiraiya"-_ agrego tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-"_Naruto, Jiraiya"-_ saludo suspirando Kakashi resignadamente al parecer su destino era ser cruelmente interrumpido.

_-"Ten…tei, ten...tei- _el pequeño de escasos tres años pedía a gritos que el ninja copia lo cargara moviendo continuamente los bracitos, pero este no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, siempre era una dura batalla entre el pequeñín y su máscara.

_-"¿Y Hinata y los niños?"- _

Naruto sonrió –"_se quedaron cerca del puente"- _señalo hacia atrás –"v_ine por ustedes, son los que faltan"-_

El matrimonio asintió y pronto llamaron a los niños y siguieron a Naruto rumbo al puente, cada año se reunían para ver las preciosas luciérnagas que iluminaban el crepúsculo.

Llegaron rápido, afortunadamente no había mucha gente por lo que los niños podían correr con libertad y jugar tranquilamente, todos estaban ahí, era una bella tradición reunirse durante el atardecer en cada festival, en especial el de verano para pasar un agradable momento en compañía de sus amigos.

Los correteos y la alegría de los infantes se vio aumentada cuando los pequeños insectos comenzaron a emerger de entre el pasto y el agua, había de todos colores, y titilaban por todas partes.

La conversación de los adultos de vez en cuando era interrumpida sólo por el mero gusto de ver a sus hijos tratar de atrapar a los insectos, se escuchaban exclamaciones de todo tipo, siendo las más fuertes y continuas las dichas por los niños de Naruto, hasta la dulce Haku gritaba de vez en cuando haciendo sentir al jinchuuiriki sumamente orgulloso.

Sakura tomaba de la mano a Kakashi y sonreía continuamente –"_lo recuerdas, en un día como este fue cuando estuviste a punto de besarme por primera vez"- _Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

-"_Mami, mami, papi, papi"- _una voz los distrajo, era la pequeña Sango que corría gustosamente junto a Shikamaru e Ino –"_Sakumo kun me la regalo" – _una pequeña luz se colaba por entre sus manitas a la vez que la apretujaba contra su cara meciéndose de un lado a otro –"_la voy a cuidar mucho y va a ser mi mascota por siempre"-_

_-"Sango, los insectos no son mascotas y no viven por siempre, de hecho su tiempo de vida…"- _Nara no pudo continuar ya que Ino le dio tremendo codazo al ver la cara de tristeza de la pequeña.

-"_Pero el tío Shino y…"-_

_-"Ellos son del clan Aburame es diferente, no son sus mascotas sino una estrecha relación de…"-_ otro codazo de Ino al ver la cara de confusión de la pequeña, Shikamaru suspiró abatido y resignado –"_es muy bonito hija"-_ sonrió.

Los ojos azules de la pequeña se abrieron con sorpresa y alegría y pronto corrió con el resto de los niños, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su madre y esta corresponderle de igual forma.

-"_Que problemático"- _suspiró.

-"_Pobre Shikamaru"- _susurró Sakura.

-"_Pobre de Sakumo"- _dijo el ninja copia señalando a su pobre y tranquilo hijo que era asediado, hostigado y arrastrado por la pequeña rubia que como siempre no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un solo momento.

-"_Al parecer a las Yamanakas le gustan los hombres tranquilos"- _comentó Sakura e Ino sonrió.

-"_Pero él aún está a tiempo"_- dijo Nara suspirando y evitando el golpe de su esposa.

_-"Hey, yo _s_ería una buena suegra y ella es tu hija"-_

_-"Por eso lo digo"-_

Los adultos sonrieron por la broma de la pareja, a pesar de tener tantos años juntos solían llevarse como aquellos dos niños que compartían equipo.

Haruno sonrió y pronto busco a sus otros dos hijos entre el resto, en poco tiempo descubrió a Takashi junto a los hijos de Naruto, mirando el ir y venir del agua señalando las luciérnagas que volaban cerca. Le causo ternura ver como la pequeña Haku se sonrojaba notoriamente cuando su hijo le mostro una de luz roja que atrapo con sus manos, al parecer la única hija de Naruto había heredado lo tímida de Hinata, claro que no tan extremista.

Busco a Hanako pero no la encontró, comenzó a preocuparse un poco y caminó hacia delante buscándola.

–"_Kakashi, ¿no ves a Hanako?"- _

_-"Hum…"- _

Sakura volteo a verlo, el "hum" no tenía el clásico tono tranquilo, tenía un leve tinte molesto.

-"_Allá"- _señaló, Sakura siguió su dedo y pronto encontró la razón del tono molesto y sonrió.

-"_Celoso"- _

-_"No estoy celoso"-_

_-"Vamos es un buen chico"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

La pequeña Hanako conversaba animadamente con Asuma quien comentaba acerca de los insectos y su relación con los humanos, se encontraban sentados en el pasto, siendo los más serenos de todos, la pequeña asentía continuamente y de vez en cuando hablaba, estaba tranquila, ligeramente sonrojada y sumamente alegre, mientras el moreno hablaba serenamente.

-"_Y parece que a las Haruno les gustan los mayores"- _comentó Ino con una sonrisa picarona.

_-"Hum…"-_

Sakura sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro –"_oh por dios, es solo una niña de seis_ _años"_-

-"_Hum...y él le lleva nueve"–_

_-"!Y tú me ganabas con más de 12!"-_

_-"Eso no cuenta"- _agregó –"_tu no eras una niña de seis años"-_

_-"Ni tu un joven de 15 años"-_

_-"Eh, eh Kakashi sensei esta celoso"- _y Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-"_Hum…no estoy celoso"-_

-"_No querido, claro que no"- _Sakura sonrió y abrazo a su esposo con ternura, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-_Claro que estaba celoso- _pensó sonriendo y suspirando aliviada pues había por fin llegado a la cima.

Se asomó y agitó su mano, la abuela contestó de igual manera, buscó a Kakashi por todos lados pero no le miró, le pareció extraño pero pensó que no sería algo de qué preocuparse por lo que prosiguió a extraer la planta.

Tomó varias y comprobó que efectivamente, la raíz era bastante profunda y fuerte.

Bajo por la gran pared rocosa, en casi menos de la mitad de lo que tardo en subir.

La abuela le dejó unos cuantos ejemplares y le aconsejo la forma de utilizarlas, pregunto por Kakashi y justo al hacerlo el ninja copia apareció por su costado, como si hubiera permanecido atento al instante en que ella preguntará.

Caminaron rumbo a la carreta y al llegar comenzaron a guardar las plantas en uno de los enormes recipientes, fue entonces cuando Sakura comenzó a sentirse de nuevo abrumada por el hecho de compartir es pequeño espacio con Kakashi una vez más, pero las cosas no fueron iguales.

La abuela les indicó que no habría necesidad de pasar de nuevo por aquello ya que a esas horas los guardias tenían su hora de comida y muy seguramente se habían escabullido a la fiesta, Kakashi reafirmo la teoría.

Y efectivamente la abuela y Kakashi habían tenido razón, no se cuestionó el porqué el ninja copia estaba tan seguro de no necesitar esconderse, ni lo que había hecho mientras ella escalaba y no le miraba, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus agradables recuerdos relacionados con los festivales.

Llegaron a la aldea, la abuela se despidió de ellos y siguió su trayecto no sin darles millones de gracias por su compañía, ayuda y tiempo.

Sakura suspiró, había sido un día agotador, como si se hubiese tratado de una misión de alto rango, se merecía un descanso y un gran baño, pero antes de eso una gran comida, sentía un terrible deseo de comer.

Los murmullos y la música del festival llegaba hasta ellos, una idea cruzo por su mente, sonrió.

Ya sé que harás para contentarme- el shinobi pestañó sin comprender y ella señalo hacia el frente –vamos al festival…-

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

La pequeña Sakura, más por curiosidad que para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada, tocó con su dedo la línea que representaba la misteriosa cicatriz que surcaba el ojo hasta un poco más debajo de la máscara.

Había sido algo inevitable para ella, siempre había deseado hacerlo, así que ahora que tenía una "excusa" creíble simplemente no pudo evitarlo, pero al ver el ojo negro se detuvo y un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas.

-A..al parecer está mejorando bastante bien- agregó.

-Gracias- asintió el pequeño incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó siguiéndole.

-¿Qué más?, entrenar-

-¡De nuevo!- exclamó sorprendida, él solo asintió sin mirarla –pero si te acabo de curar por hoy…- Kakashi se alzo de hombros y ella sólo suspiro ofuscada.

-Si quieres mejor leo- agregó entretenido.

-Mejor entrena- dijo sentándose en la roca que estaba en la entrada, donde la sombra aún refrescaba un poco.

-Hum… ¿no vas a entrenar?-

-Já, ¿estás loco?- preguntó con sarcasmo – ya hice mi tarea de hoy y no soy tan obsesiva como para morir de insolación…- el ninja copia sonrió y de un momento a otro comenzó con su entrenamiento.

-_¿No se cansará?, está bien que entrene, pero tanto…-_

Sakura suspiró resignada, durante toda la mañana él no había hecho otra cosa sino entrenar y entrenar, las primeras horas ella le había seguido el paso, se había divertido y mejorado bastante, pero todo tenía un límite y a diferencia de él el suyo si era el de un ser humano normal.

Se habían tomado un leve receso durante el cual ella trataba sus heridas, como desde aquel día que hicieran las paces, era un pequeño secreto que compartían y que la hacía sentir muy contenta y útil al poder ayudarle en algo.

Su relación parecía haber mejorado, cierto que aún tenían sus leves rencillas, pero ya se soportaban bastante bien, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, él ya no la obligaba ni mandaba tan autoritariamente y ella ya no le gritaba y golpeaba por todo.

Generalmente después se sentaban a descansar, comer, tomar agua (donde frustrantemente no lograba verle el rostro) así como conversar, bueno monologar, mientras él leía ese libro que tanto la molestaba y que lograba unos cuantos refunfuños de su parte, refunfuños, que para variar, eran por completo ignorados por el niño, para posteriormente entrenar más ligeramente, en fin esa era su rutina, pero el día de hoy las cosas variaban, se mostraba más interesado que nunca en los entrenamientos, a pesar del intenso calor y de lo sofocante del ambiente, Kakashi era demasiado estricto con su fortalecimiento físico y con el perfeccionamiento de sus técnicas.

Sakura sólo lo observaba, admirando como era posible resistir tanto, por algo era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Observó en la lejanía la aldea, en una de las orillas se alcanzaban a distinguir más colores de los que normalmente se veían, era el festival, suspiró, ya les habían comentado los adultos, se suponía que aprovecharían las distracciones del evento y avanzarían en las investigaciones, cosa que no le preocupaba mucho, después de todo se trataba de un gran equipo ninja ¿qué dificultades o distracciones tendrían?, ninguna de importancia ciertamente.

En fin, lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar apartado y sofocante, en esa oscura y húmeda caverna cuando en la aldea una cosa tan maravillosa, divertida y afortunada estaba pasando, el festival, deseaba ir pero su deber era quedarse y esperar.

Suspiró y miró de nuevo como el pequeño seguía con sus ejercicios, de pronto le vino a la cabeza lo poco que había conocido de su maestro a través del pequeño niño que le cuidaba, cierto que aún no sabía muchas cosas de él, cómo la razón del por qué de la máscara.

Pero se había dado cuenta de que él era demasiado exigente y estricto, había sufrido bastante, muchas pérdidas dolorosas, pero en vez de estar cabizbajo luchaba por mejorar, por salir adelante a pesar de estar rodeado de la sombra continua de la muerte.

Pero se había ido demasiado al extremo, era demasiado exigente y estricto, ¿desde cuándo sería que no sonreía sinceramente, qué no reía a carcajadas por algo simple y cotidiano?, ¿desde cuándo no corría y jugaba como lo que aún era? un niño, ¿recordaría lo que se sentía ser un niño?, ¿recordaría lo que significaba divertirse sana e ingenuamente como un niño?, y sintió pena ya que pronto dejarían de serlo, dejarían de tener la libertad que suele tenerse a esa edad, ¿por qué tanta prisa en crecer, en ser adulto?

Sakura suspiró sintiendo de pronto una gran tristeza por él, luchaba y se esmeraba por ser mejor, por no cometer errores, tanto que se olvidaba de que no era un adulto sino un niño.

Entonces sonrió, se incorporó y caminó hacía la aldea.

Kakashi giró y se sorprendió al ver como su acompañante se disponía a partir.

-¡Hey! – la llamo - ¿dónde vas?-

-Al festival- contestó y siguió bajando a la siguiente roca.

Kakashi pestaño asimilando la idea y de pronto despertó –pero no puedes- dijo corriendo y observándola desde arriba de la meseta.

-Sólo mírame- dijo entretenida dando un salto hasta quedar varios metros lejos, estaba por saltar de nuevo cuando una sombra apareció, sonrió.

-No debes ir- dijo él colocándose frente de ella con su semblante molesto –son las reglas-

-Reglas- bufó Sakura –siempre con las reglas- agrego -¿cuándo fue la última vez que rompiste una?-, Kakashi pestañó sorprendido, recordaba tener una conversación similar con su amigo Obito – las reglas se hicieron para romperse- Sakura había aprovechado la distracción y logró colarse por el frente, saltando de nuevo.

-¡Regresa!- pidió una vez que volvió de sus recuerdos, pero fue ignorado por completo – te ordeno que vuelvas-

Sakura comenzó a reír provocando que él se molestará más –huy sí, que miedo- se burló y saltó unos metros más -¿quién eres para ordenarme?-.

-Soy tu líder de equipo, y el encargado de cuidarte-

Sakura sonrió y le pareció gracioso molestarlo, era divertido cobrarse una de tantas –pues mi apreciado líder esta niña se va, le guste o no-

Estaba por brincar cuando una mano se lo impidió era el fuerte agarre de las manos del pequeño –no- dijo con el semblante serio y decidido.

Por un momento titubeo –suéltame- pidió –me lastimas-

-Lo siento- dijo soltándola –pero es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte, no puedo dejar que vayas-

Sakura suspiró y sonriendo tiernamente dijo –Kakashi kun, ¿recuerdas lo hermosos que son los festivales de Konoha?- el peligris no contestó - ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a un festival?- siguió sin hablar –no lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?- habló suavemente, con dulzura, él siguió sin contestar, sin mirarla –lo sabía eres un aburrido de lo peor – suspiró –a puesto que no te diviertes sanamente en años- dijo con diversión.

-Leo mi icha icha- dijo defendiéndose.

Sakura angostó sus ojos –he dicho sanamente – ambos sonrieron –Kakashi kun – él la miró –anda, vamos- su tono amable y dulce regresó.

Kakashi no mostraba señal alguna de aceptar pero parecía dudar ante las palabras de la niña, peligroso era el poder de convencimiento y perturbadora era su influencia en él, lo bueno era que ella no lo sabía.

-¡Vamos al festival!- exclamó animadamente, Kakashi negó con la cabeza aún no lo convencía del todo.

-Anda, vamos, Kakashi kun- pidió tomando su mano, Sakura quería despertarlo, distraerlo, alejarlo de sus problemas, de la responsabilidad y el dolor que lo rodeaban, deseaba que por un momento fuese lo que era, simplemente un niño.

-Un ninja debe acatar toda regla- dijo con un eco perturbador –y nosotros eso somos-

-Sí, somos ninjas, -dijo molesta, soltándole - pero también niños,- sonrió – y como niños tenemos derecho a jugar de vez en cuando ¿no?, y a cometer errores, además tal vez ni siquiera se enteren – tomó su mano y lo jaló un poco –anda, vamos-

Pero Kakashi no se movió ni dejo arrastrar, una gran pena inundó el corazón de la chica, parecía que con el que compartía misiones no era sino sólo un maniquí entrenado para obedecer y pelear, había perdido cualquier rastro de alegría, de espontaneidad, de niñez.

De pronto le soltó furiosa, ella le daría el día libre quisiera o no, como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, y saltó de nuevo.

-¡Hey!-

-¡He dicho que yo voy al festival, y yo iré!- declaró decidida y molesta.

Kakashi solo suspiró, cuando la pelirosa se empeñaba en algo solía ser bastante persistente – así que mi querido guardián si la persona que debe cuidar se va, tú debes ir tras ella, es una regla, ¿no?- sonrió.

Kakashi pestañó sorprendido y sonrió –hum…supongo que tienes razón- dijo al aparecer frente a Sakura quien sonrió más que satisfecha.

-Pero se supone que no deben vernos- dijo sereno saltando de roca en roca.

-Ya nos lo arreglaremos- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que él se sonrojara –tu sólo relájate, además es sólo un festival, ¿qué puede salir mal?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&& &&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Este capítulo decidí dividirlo en dos partes, si de nuevo me extendí demasiado U.ú, en fin, espero y pronto actualizar, ya que ya tengo algo adelantado el otro cap. Espero y este episodio les haya gustado, por mi parte sentí que le faltaba algo debido a que lo dividí en dos, jejeje., espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Y adivinen qué…este fic ya se acerca, bueno ya está, en la recta final, chan chan chan, estoy muy emocionada, tanto que deseo poder teclear todo el día hasta terminarla, ojala pudiera ya que la ansia no me deja tranquila, pero también tengo que descansar y hacer otras cosas, jejeje.

En fin , en fin, espero sus comentarios y de verdad, de verdad les digo que deseo actualizar cuanto antes esta historia, y "papá sustituto", para ya darles fin, así que estoy emocionada ¡!.

Reviews**:**

**Shado0wEmerald****: **Si, chica, es algo confuso este fic, hasta yo a veces suelo hacerme bolas O.ó, jajaja, si estoy algo loquita pero hago lo posible porque esta enredada historia se entienda y les guste, jejeje, saludos.

**Agadea****: **Eh…muchas gracias, jeje, la verdad tienes razón, yo también me he planteado esa pregunta, cómo sería de jovenzuelo, obvio que guapo, jejeje, intento dejarlo lo más Kakashi que se puede, es un poco complicado pero le hago la lucha, espero y no salirme mucho de su prsonalidad, jajaja.

**Hatake Nabiki****: **Hola chica, es verdad, las cosas están complicadas, tanto que espero poder resolverlas adecuadamente, jejeje (risa nerviosa), pues en esa cuestión creo que si, Sakura san si está un poco más cómoda pero también sufre la pobre…saludos.

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **Oh chica cuántas preguntas, cuántas ansias, jajaja, me hace sentir contenta y con muchas ganas de respondértelas, somo dame un poco de tiempo, saludos niña.

**Asphios de Geminis****: **Jejeje, yo tampoco tengo ninguna idea de cómo debe de sentirse eso, jejeje, pero creo que debo intentar comprenderlo, jeje, porque eso debo explicárselos a ustedes, jajaja, y que bueno que tu no estas en una situación similar, no me gustaría que te golpearas a ti mismo…

**Adi-chan Hyuga****: **Gracias, y si, a mi también me parecería interesante averiguar a que se refería con eso de "beneficios" jajaja, espero tu comentario y que dios te cuide.

**newwarrior****: **Si es divertido verlos interactuar entre si y sentirse celosos e incomodos, jajaja, soy mala, jajaja, saludos.

**Uzziel:** Yo también espero eso, hace las cosas más divertidas…

**K2008sempai:** Hola niña, tres semanas! es uno record, jejeje, y no imagino lo que es estar castigada, jajaja, por cierto es verdad eso del calor, es un mega calorón aquí en Sinaloa O.ó, pero bueno, hay que aguantar y sacarle provecho este clima n.ñ; y eso del hojear solo el libro jejeje, verás que tal vez tienes razón en el siguiente episodio, jajaja…saludos y espero y no sea pronto cuando vuelvas a estar castigada….

**CaroHatake:** Hola!, gracias por leer esta historia, si es verdad es él, es un poquito complicado, jajaja n/./n, respecto a lo de Sakura san vamos, no es tan mala, dale un poco más de tiempo y paciencia, verás que no es tan malita, además a sufrido bastante la pobrecilla, jejeje, y no no es mi culpa, jejeje, ok chica, me alegra mucho que leas esta historia y que me dejes tu parecer, cuídate.

**artemisav****: **Si, dudo mucho que la pequeña Sakurita haya pensado en algo a parte de el bombón anbu que la asediaba contra los libros, jejeje n/./n dios las cosas que me hacen decir n.n, jajaja, y veremos como salen librados de este festival y ver como les va a todos ellos…saludos y cuídate.

Dios los bendiga, cuídense mucho.

Hasta pronto.


	15. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 15: ¿Qué puede salir mal? **

-Gracias-

-De nada- dijeron al unísono e hicieron una reverencia, despidiéndose observando como la viejecita se despedía sonriendo y diciendo cosas como "oh la juventud, preciosa juventud".

-Ahora sí, vamos por ese globo-

-No, no importa, sempai- agregó moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

-Hum…¿estás molesta por qué tarde mucho?, lo siento es que yo suelo tener debilidad por…-

-No, no, claro que no – aclaró rápidamente –no me molesta, además ella necesitaba ayuda, es sólo que me da un poco de pena que usted…-

Kakashi sonrió y revolvió la cabellera rosada – no es molestia- Sakura se sonrojó –vamos por ese globo- ella asintió y corrió detrás suyo.

La chunnin caminaba tratando de seguir el trayecto del anbu, las luces colgantes comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco tan tenuemente que era difícil darse cuenta, estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, -_como después de esa vez- _

Era como aquella sensación, los mismos nervios, las mismas ansias, el mismo cosquilleo nervioso que le recorría de pies a cabeza y que la hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago, si era justo como aquella vez.

Muchos factores eran los mismos, estaba en un festival, junto a Kakashi, y justo después de a ver estado a punto de ser besada por él, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza no era, ¿por qué no la habría besado? ó ¿por qué lo había intentado arrepintiéndose en el último momento?, no, esta vez si bien se preguntaba el por qué de intentar besarla sabia que el no hacerlo, como bien dijo su inner, era su culpa, ¿estaría molesto con ella?

Y como siempre le pasaba en cada festival recordaba aquella ocasión…

Había sido cerca de la fecha de aquella reunión que hicieran en su departamento cuando tomaron la foto del nuevo equipo 7 donde por poco le rompe el brazo a Kakashi por estar leyendo su pervertido y omnipresente libro, si, esa vez donde se quedo como boba al tomar, oler y guardar el chaleco y la banda del ninja del copia.

Era en un festival, el segundo festival de verano después del regreso de Sasuke y la derrota de los fuertes enemigos, en dicho festival habían pactado estar todos reunidos en el rio, cerca del puente, para observar las luciérnagas, total que la observación del año pasado de los iluminados insectos había sido un evento tan lindo y emotivo para todos ellos que habían tomado de mutuo acuerdo hacerlo de nuevo.

Recordaba que ella y las chicas se prepararon con quien sabe que tantos días de anticipación comprando bellos trajes, yukatas, que usarían ese día, después de dar una y mil vueltas decidió elegir una de color crema con dibujos de florecillas rosas y amarillas, llevaba el cabello recogido de lado con una pequeña peineta que Ten Ten le regalara y que hacía juego perfecto, pero tenía un grave problema.

–"_Pero no tengo zapatos, los que tenía se rompieron y ya no tengo dinero"-_.

-"_No te preocupes frentezota, tienes suerte de ser mi amiga, tengo un par extra y estoy segura de que te quedan muy bien"-_

Al igual que recordaba haberse arrepentido desde lo más profundo de su ser en hacerle caso a Ino con eso de los trajes, porque si bien la ropa era hermosa y todas se veían muy bien, para ella era una tortura.

Tenía que estar casi siempre erguida por completo, recta, caminar despacio y con pasos cortos, y lo peor de todo, con esos zapatos de madera que le prestó, ¡eran tan horriblemente incómodos!

-"¡_Pero si son casi medio número más pequeños!"-_ dijo al colocárselos el día del festival.

-"_No seas tan exagerada, además no tienes opción_" –Sakura casi se desmaya – "_ya sabes lo que dicen: la belleza cuesta"_- le había dicho Ino cuando le ataba el moño tan fuerte que parecía querer ahogarla, quien sabe, tal vez todo era parte de una especie de venganza de la rubia, lo bueno es que la noble Hinata se apiadó de ella y se lo rehízo.

Lo que Hinata no pudo remediar era el hecho de que ¡esos zapatos la estaban matando!, si, esos zapatos habían sido un gran, enorme, enorme problema para ella, estaba acostumbrada a andar a sus anchas, de aquí para allá, con pasos largos o cortos de acuerdo a la necesidad, pero sobretodo con comodidad, ¡como extrañaba su calzado cómodo y flexible!

Si algo para ella era primordial en la cuestión de elegir calzado eso era "comodidad", una palabra que lejos, pero muy, muy lejos estaba de describir ese par de torturas que Ino le había prestado.

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que resignarse y consolarse con la idea de que al día siguiente iría con Ino a restregarle en la cara que se tragará eso de "la belleza cuesta" y el par de zapatos por donde le cupiera.

Estar pensando en la posible revancha que le daría a Ino le ayudo a distraerse durante unos minutos, algo que agradecía a todos los cielos, porque si había algo más molesto que los zapatos que Ino le había prestado, tan amablemente, era el hecho de estar sola.

Suspiró con tristeza y comenzó a ventilarse con un pequeño abanico de papel, había llegado al festival en compañía de sus amigas, recorrieron los puestos y poco a poco fueron encontrándose con el resto de los chicos hasta que llegó la hora de ir a ver a los cocuyos en el puente; con paso lento y doloroso les siguió divertida y entretenida con la idea de ver a los insectos y pasar un buen rato en compañía de sus amigos.

Y así había sido hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando comenzó a oscurecer y las pláticas fueron más centradas e intimas, poco falto para sentirse desplazada, bueno desplazada no, solo digamos que no era muy cómodo estar en medio de pláticas de enamorados.

Suspiró y levanto la vista, observándolos desde el puente, sin que el resto de los muchachos se diera cuenta se había separado poco a poco y se quedado ahí, observando cómo las parejas se juntaban y conversaban animadamente a orilla del río.

Si, era una reunión de amigos y platicaban amenamente pero conforme avanzaba la tarde era obvio que con las tenues luces de las lámparas, la oscuridad de la noche, el agradable viento y el titilar de las luciérnagas el ambiente se tornaba muy apto para el romance.

Allá estaba Naruto con Hinata ambos sonrojados y ambos en espera de hablar, Uzumaki algo coherente y Hinata algo que no fueran palabras mochas, Sasuke llevó a su novia, esa chica pelirroja que aún la veía de medio lado, tratando en vano de que no se notaran los celos, no tenía ganas de estar tan incómoda, ya eran suficiente los zapatos, Sai tampoco perdía el tiempo yendo y viniendo haciendo esas preguntas tan molestas, al parecer estaba tratando de investigar "cosas del amor" así que lo mejor era estar bastante lejos de él y su horrible sinceridad y libertad para cuestionar.

Ten Ten tenía poco tiempo de formalizar su relación con Neiji por lo que no era opción, Ino estaba bastante entretenida molestando a Shikamaru mientras Shouji trataba de que ambos hicieran las paces y estando Ino de mal humor no era buena idea permanecer cerca.

Sólo le quedaban Lee, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino así como Kurenai y Gai, pero no estaba dispuesta a interrumpir la lección de insectos que Shino daba al pequeño Asuma y Kurenai sensei y definitivamente observar y oír los constantes gritos y retos de Gai, Lee y Kiba y el inquieto Akamaru no eran demasiado atrayentes para ella.

-_**"Maldita sea, se supone que debería ser divertido"-**_ pensó suspirando–_**"si tan solo Kakashi sensei…"-**_ se sonrojó y bufó molesta, no sabía porque pensaba en él, sabiendo que siempre llegaba tarde, -"_hasta parece que llegar tarde es un reto personal_"-.

_-"__Ajá si, claro que no sabes por qué ¿eh?"-_

-**"**_**Cállate inner, no tengo humor**_**"-**

Suspiró, sabía que su inner tenía razón, claro que sabía porque pensaba en él, fácil, desde hacia tiempo sus pensamientos estaban más que saturados por él -_**"es mi sensei por eso pienso en él…"-**_

"_Y porque desde hace tiempo siempre estamos con él-_

_**-"Sí, y porque platicamos, bueno nos escucha, si es por eso…"-**_

_-"__Claro, por eso, y por supuesto que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que piensas que es sexy, guapo, varonil, que nos encanta su voz profunda y que huele muy bien, y que…"-_

_-"__**Ya, ya, ya entendí, ¿si?"-**_ se sonrojó y suspiró recargándose en el barandal –**"**_** lo extraño"-**_ arrojó una piedra al rio y observó como su silueta temblaba deformándose por las ondas, suspiró, pero algo pasaba, había algo diferente en el agua que llamó su atención, cuando la figura dejo de temblar su reflejo no estaba sólo, dio un respingo sobresaltada.

-_"Se supone que deberías estar muy divertida"- _

_-"Kakashi sensei, ¡¿acaso no sabe llegar como la gente normal?"-_ dijo con una mano en el pecho, respirando forzadamente.

Rió llevándose la mano a la nuca –"_perdona no quise asustarte"-_

_-"Hum…"- _gruñó.

_-"Empecemos de nuevo"- _y desapareció, Sakura pestañó sorprendida pero sonrió al observar la silueta de Kakashi del otro lado del puente saludándole con la mano, negó con la cabeza, él camino hasta ella, sacó una mano del bolsillo y la subió –"_hola, ¡ yo!,"- _se llevó la mano al mentón –_"hum…que no se supone que deberías estar muy divertida"-_

La pelirosa trato de borrar la media sonrisa –_"hola sensei…si, se supone que debo…"- _se recargo en el puente y suspiró –_"pero estar sola no es muy divertido"-_

_-_"_Oh…ya veo"- _Kakashi miró hacia los demás –_"¿por qué no vas con ellos?"-_

_-"Y hacer mal tercio"- _bufó- _"no gracias"-_

_-"Pero te estás perdiendo de la vista"-_ señaló, los insectos titilaban por todos lados, siendo muy pocos los que se acercaban al puente.

Sakura se alzó de hombros, en realidad las cosas ya no estaban tan mal para ella, después de todo ya no estaba sola y precisamente la persona que extrañaba era quien le hacía compañía, cierto que casi no hablaba pero solo sentirlo cerca era suficiente para sentirse bien.

Eso pensaba cuando sintió algo extraño, giró el rostro y casi se va de espaldas al observar como el rostro de Kakashi estaba cerca, muy cerca, provocando que se sonrojara tanto que Hinata se podría reír de ella.

-"_Kakashi sen…_"-

-"_Sshh_"- le indicó con un dedo sobre la máscara, la pelirosa no habló más, pero abrió mucho los ojos al observar como él se acercaba más, movía una mano, pasándola cerca de su oído, -"_no te muevas"_- pidió y cerró los ojos nerviosa, espero lo que sea que iba a pasar, pronto sintió los dedos de Kakashi moviendo sus cabellos, escuchó un zumbido y abrió los ojos.

Hatake sonreía, le mostró la mano levemente apuñada, una intensa luz verde se colaba por sus dedos y el zumbido provenía de ahí.

Sakura sonrió y Kakashi asintió, abrió una mano y él soltó el insecto en su palma, la pelirosa sonrío y la cerró rápidamente –_"hace cosquillas"-_ dijo sonriente mirándolo, él asintió.

-"_Con cuidado"-_

Haruno asintió y poco a poco abrió la mano, el pequeño insecto movía sus alas con rapidez causando el zumbido que había escuchado, sonrió, la luz verde era intensa y hermosa, el insecto dio dos pequeñas vueltas, Haruno sonrió más que entusiasmada, como una pequeña niña, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el insecto ya no estaba y la lucecita verde flotaba a varios metros lejos de su alcance.

-_"Oh…"-_ dijo en un puchero que hizo que Kakashi sonriera y colocará una mano en su cabeza.

-"_Allá hay muchas, te atraparé más"- _señaló donde estaba el resto de los chicos, algunos callados, otros hablando, unos discutiendo, pero la mayoría de ellos sentados en el pasto a la orilla del río, que era donde los insectos más se aglomeraban –_"ven, vamos"-_ y tomó una de sus manos, caminando.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más apresuradamente con su tacto y la agradable sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago volvía a aparecer, pronto sintió como si el dolor en sus pies desapareciera, ser conducida por la mano de Kakashi si que ayudaba a olvidarlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en seguir su paso que poco o nada le importaba la anterior incomodidad que su traje y calzado le daban, se acercaron a la calle, Kakashi pronto comenzó a bajar por la inclinación hacia el río y estando tan concentrada en la mano de Hatake que tomaba la suya no pudo darse cuenta de que tenía que tener más cuidado al bajar sino…-_"¡arg!"_- caería…

-_"¡Estúpidos zapatos!, ¡estúpida Ino puerca!"- _grito desde el suelo, ya sin rastros de la dulce nubecilla en la que se sentía flotando.

-_"¿Estás bien?"-_ preguntó.

-_"¡No!"- _contestó soltándole con rapidez, no podría ser peor, se había ensuciado el traje, estaba tirada en el piso, con los pies doloridos y con tierra en la boca y el preguntaba si estaba bien…suspiró –_"perdón es que estos malditos zapatos"-_

Kakashi sonrió y trato de ayudarla –"_yo puedo sola, gracias…-_ dijo y trato de incorporarse -_**que vergüenza…¡Ino puerca!"- **_pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo no la dejo pararse por completo por lo que sólo se sentó quejándose con grito agudo.

-"_Déjame ver"- _Kakashi se inclinó y retiró el zapato, Sakura se sonrojó, pero no comentó nada y tomó por inercia el zapato que le entregaba.

-"_No sensei, no se moleste"-_ pidió al ver como tomaba su pie entre sus manos y lo movía de un lado a otro_ –" estoy bien, no es para…¡arg!"-_ un grito agudo de nuevo se escapo de entre sus labios, era un dolor punzante que venía de su tobillo.

-"_Hum…"- _Kakashi la miró con seriedad –"_estas bien ¿eh?"- _

-"_Bueno, bien, bien, no, pero sólo es una torcedura, estaré bien"- _Hatake no dijo nada y se limitó a observar como Sakura llevaba sus manos a la zona dolorida y aplicaba chakra –_"lo ve, listo"- _sonrió.

-"_Hum…"- _

-_"No es para tanto"- _se incorporó y al tratar de caminar el dolor en su pie regresaba solo que no tan intenso, se quejó un poco –_"es normal"-_ dijo mirando a Kakashi quien seguía con su mirada serena –"_para mañana estaré bien y..."- _el sonrojó de nuevo regreso_ –"¿qué hace?_,_ sensei..._"-

Tan rápido como el mismísimo rayo fue el movimiento de Hatake y cuando menos pensó ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, siendo cargada por él.

-"_Sensei, ¿qué?"- _preguntó, Kakashi bajo su rostro y la miró.

-"_Si, ya sé que mañana estarás bien" - _comenzó a caminar tan ligeramente como siempre, como si no la cargará entre sus brazos –"_pero conozco esta clase de lesiones, aún resientes el dolor, ¿no?- _Sakura asintió intimidada, Kakashi sonrió arqueando su ojo –"_así que por hoy necesitas descansar y moverte lo mínimo"- _miró hacia el frente.

-"_Pero yo puedo caminar y…"- _Kakashi negó con la cabeza y Sakura solo suspiró resignada.

Durante el resto del trayecto no hablaron más, no tenía caso, no lo convencería, no era que ser cargada por él fuese algo horrible, pero la hacía sentir incomoda y seriamente nerviosa, continuamente movía sus ojos, primero al frente, luego hacia abajo para terminar posándolos arriba, donde observaba el cuello y el mentón de Hatake resguardados bajo la máscara.

No podría estar más nerviosa y apenada, pero era lago lindo, si la sensación que sintió al sentir su mano ser tomada entre la suya era fuerte y hermosa no sabría cómo definir lo que ahora sentía, que era mucho, pero mucho más intensa que la anterior.

Suspiró, podía sentir sus fuertes brazos cargándola a la vez que se apoyaba en su firme pecho mientras olía su delicioso y embriagante aroma, ese que tanto le gustaba, se sentía extraña como sumida en un dulce sueño, era extraño como en ocasiones como esas, cuando tenía a Kakashi tan cerca se sentía tan nerviosa, tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero inmensamente feliz y segura, era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y contradicciones que le hacía sentir.

_**-"Esto que siento…esto…sensei, ¿acaso esto es amor?"-**_

-_"Listo"- _Kakashi se inclinó levemente y Haruno bajó con cuidado, la ayudo a sentarse.

El festival estaba en pleno apogeo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los murmullos y la música, el viento mecía los adornos de papel y los cabellos, las luciérnagas volaban por todos lados, como pequeños puntos de luz que uno no sabía de donde y cuando llegaban o se iban.

Sakura estaba demasiado ensimismada con los sentimientos y con esa pregunta rondándole en la mente, tanto que no escuchó como Kakashi le hablaba.

-_"Sakura"- _

_-"¿Eh?...perdón estaba distraída, ¿qué decía?"-_

-_"No importa"- _dijo, sonriéndole, -"_tenía razón ¿verdad?-_

_-"Si…"-_

_-"Hum…¿te sientes mal, …o triste?"-_

-"_No, ¿por qué?"-_

_-"Como estas muy seria"-_

_-"Ah…"-_suspiró –"_no importa, es sólo que yo…yo me preguntaba si usted podría decirme cómo se sentirá estar enamorada" –_Kakashi la miró fijamente y Sakura se sonrojó –_"enamorada de verdad…es que…bueno…como todos ya tiene con quien estar y…"-_

Kakashi sonrió –_"Sakura, el amor es un sentimiento difícil de definir" –_ la miró, ella estaba absorta en cada palabra –"_hay muchos tipos de amor, todos son especiales, pero al que te refieres, al de pareja, -_ella asintió- _no sabría bien como explicártelo, es algo que sólo tú descubrirás, no te preocupes, cuando encuentres a la persona ideal lo sabrás"- _

-"_Pe..pero"- _se apresuró a preguntar, mirando los reflejos de las luces en el río –_"¿pero cómo sabré que una persona es la ideal?"-_

_-"Lo sabrás, te lo aseguro"- _

Sakura suspiró triste de no haber obtenido muchas respuestas a sus dudas, sino al contrario, más dudas surgían, ¿realmente ella estaba enamorada de Kakashi, realmente él era esa persona ideal de la que hablaba?

-_"Sensei, ¿usted se ha…?- _no terminó pues una luz la distrajo –_sensei, no se mueva…¡no se mueva!- _pidió molesta y Kakashi permaneció estático, aunque de haber querido no podría moverse, sentir a Sakura tan cerca de él era bastante como para pensar en algo más.

-"_Ah, te tengo"- _Sakura estiró el brazo, queriendo atrapar el pequeño insecto que reposaba en el hombro de él, pero el bicho voló tan rápido que escapo, trato de nuevo atraparlo, estirando su brazo hacia la espalda de Kakashi _–"¡arg!, ¡se fue!"- _dijo.

Fue cuando entre los refunfuños que daba pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tenía una mano en el hombro de él, recargada, ya que intentaba tomar el insecto, quedándose cara a cara con él.

_-"Yo…yo lo siento no quise…"- _su voz salía cada vez más baja y pronto nada salió de su boca, estaba muy cerca de Kakashi, pero por imposible que pareciera él se acercaba más, poco a poco eliminaba la distancia, por instinto Sakura cerró los ojos, sin respirar, sin pensar.

Pero se detuvo, un grito interior en su mente lo obligo a retroceder, -**"**_**¿en qué demonios estas pensando Kakashi?, estúpido"- **_se regañó mentalmente y se alejo, carraspeo un poco y Sakura abrió los ojos por instinto –"_iré…, te traeré unas"- _y se incorporó y se alejó.

Sakura asintió y lo miró alejarse, suspiró, estaba triste, con ese acercamiento respondido a su pregunta, estaba aprendiendo lo que realmente era el amor, pero la persona ideal se alejaba de ella.

¿Realmente Kakashi había intentado besarla?, si la respuesta era un sí, entonces ¿por qué no lo hiso, por qué no la beso?

Siempre quiso preguntárselo pero nunca se atrevió, además ese "leve acercamiento" no volvió a repetirse, a excepción de aquella vez donde el tonto de Naruto había provocado que quedara sentada sobre él, pero eso no contaba.

De hecho todo había sido como antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado, esa sensación intensa y agradable no se había vuelto a presentar con tanta fuerza hasta hoy, cuando Kakashi sempai estuvo a punto de besarla en la biblioteca.

Pero esta vez tampoco recibió el tacto suave y tibio que imaginaba darían los labios de Hatake, porque esta vez se había equivocado y muy posiblemente lastimado al anbu, tal vez estaba molesto con ella, o algo.

Pero su sempai se había comportado como todo un caballero, llevándola de aquí para allá, mirando cada puesto como si fuera el mejor del mundo, y cumpliendo cada antojo que tenía (o intentando ya que ella no aceptaba todos), definitivamente Hatake se estaba divirtiendo y definitivamente tenía bastante de no asistir a un festival.

Mientras que ella no lograba concentrarse, ni divertirse, estaba demasiado distraída en el recuerdo del suceso de la biblioteca, en el hecho de que estuvo a punto de besarlo y de que la besaran.

¿Cómo demonios podría disfrutar del festival si tenía ese recuerdo que la perturbaba?, ¿cómo es que él no parecía afectado?, al contrario, estaba tan normal, hasta más simpático y conversador de lo cotidiano, lo cual no era mucho en realidad, pero si más que los simples y esporádicos monosílabos que decía.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar con él, tratar de arreglar las cosas, no sabía con exactitud que pensaba el anbu al respecto, ¿qué pensaría de ella?, quería "disculparse" por, por…, es más ni siquiera sabía con exactitud por qué pero quería hacerlo.

-Kakashi sempai- dijo tomando el globo purpura que le extendía.

-Hum…- contestó

-Este…yo…quería…yo- comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo y sintió un tibio y perturbador calor en sus mejillas y estomago, como solía pasarle al estar nerviosa y ansiosa –quería….preguntarle por qué dice que es una debilidad…- y ahí de nuevo, otra oportunidad desperdiciada, había intentado e intentado, pero a la hora de hablar simplemente salía con otra cosa que poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que deseaba decir.

Kakashi sonrió cerrando su ojo, lo cual no fue captado por ella debido a la máscara de porcelana.

-Cuando mi padre murió – comenzó su relato – quedé prácticamente solo, sólo tenía a Minato sensei y a mis amigos –Sakura asentía – claro que ellos no estaban siempre conmigo, así que vivía solo hasta que mi abuela, él único pariente que tenía, regresó a Konoha dejándolo todo sólo para estar conmigo –sonrió- la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por su compañía hubiera sido mucho peor, a pesar de que ella pasó muy poco tiempo a mi lado sus intenciones eran buenas, siempre le estaré agradecido-

-Yo…no lo sabía- dijo apenada.

Kakashi sonrió –por eso siempre que veo a alguien mayor en apuros no puedo negarme, me recuerdan a ella-

-Entiendo…_entonces tal vez sea verdad la excusa de la viejecita…-_

_-Sí, pero todos los días, ¡no creo!_-

La pelirosa agitó el globo una y otra vez, observando el ir y venir de la esfera, pensando en la solitaria y triste vida que el hombre había tenido, debía sentirse muy solo.

-Sempai…- lo llamó de nuevo, de nuevo él asintió –yo quería disculparme por…- no pudo terminar pues algo pasó casi arrollándola, lo bueno fue que el anbu logró moverla a tiempo.

Tosieron un poco y abrieron los ojos mirándose mutuamente.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó como gritaban.

-Esos eran…- el anbu asintió –Kakashi kun y Sakura chan…- dos guardias pasaron corriendo agitadamente, escucharon un gran estruendo, se miraron y corrieron siguiendo el rastro de polvo.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

Sakura suspiró, estaba cansada, sucia y olía a caballo, lo bueno era que había curado los rasguños con un poco de chakra que sino aparentaría haber ido y perdido miserablemente en un rodeo. Kakashi permanecía sereno observando la carreta que se alejaba en la tercera cuadra de la aldea.

Los murmullos, las risas y la música pronto les llegaron a los oídos, el festival estaba en pleno apogeo, Sakura sonrió.

-Ya sé que harás para contentarme- el shinobi pestañó sin comprender y ella señaló hacia el frente –vamos al festival…-

Kakashi pareció ponerle más atención.

-Llévame y cómprame algo de comer sino terminaras tu vida en este preciso momento y créeme que no será de la forma menos dolorosa-

Kakashi movió su cabeza hacía un lado y la observó, estaba por decirle que no estaban en las mejores condiciones, y, que mejor que ir al festival, necesitaban ir a ducharse urgentemente, pero la amenaza y la cara molesta y hambrienta de la kunoichi lo hicieron desistir –hum…creo que aún aprecio mi vida, el agua puede esperar-

Pronto encontraron el puesto de aperitivos y la mujer comenzó a devorar uno, dos y tres dangos ignorando por completo la mirada de repulsión y extrañeza que le daba el tendero.

Decidieron caminar un poco, todo a petición de ella que estaba del peor genio del mundo y por lo tanto sus peticiones era ordenes si se quería permanecer intacto.

El ninja copia, al no encontrar gran cosa en que distraerse, decidió que por fin tenía un leve momento de relajación como para darse el gusto de leer un poco, después de todo él también parecía a ver sido arrollado por una manada de caballos salvajes, se lo merecía.

Extrañamente la kunoichi no rezongó ni se opuso a su lectura, parecía estar muy ocupada gastando su dinero en comida y helados.

-¿Gustas?-

Ofreció un poco del delicioso helado que estaba por comer, él negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, ella sonrió, sabía que no aceptaría, seguramente estaba hambriento pero no aceptaría nada.

Comenzó a saborear el helado y siguió a Kakashi, quien caminaba leyendo con ese curioso y útil don que tiene para esquivar todo a su paso sin despegar la vista de las letras, la kunoichi sonrió, era gracioso compartir el festival con él en circunstancias tan extrañas.

Muchos festivales tenía como recuerdos y en muchos varías sorpresas tuvo, como la vez que sus pequeños y traviesos gemelos casi incendian un pequeño puesto por demostrar que ya manejaban el jutsu de fuego, o la ocasión que Hiashi, Naruto y Minato iniciaron una competencia para ver quien comía más ramen y la pobre de Hinata tuvo que pasar casi una semana cuidándolos en el hospital.

Si, eran muchos recuerdos agradables, bochornosos y graciosos asociados a los festivales, pero francamente nunca imagino estar en esa situación, como la de esos momentos, y se sentía dichosa, feliz de poder compartir otro festival a su lado.

Terminó el helado, suspiró, si, mucho temía que el recuerdo del festival del año pasado fuera el último que ambos compartieran, pero, qué extraño era el destino, había pedido que no fuera el último y no lo era, en esos momentos estaba en otro festival junto a él, quizás no de la manera esperada, pero al fin y al cado estaba con él.

-_Tengo miedo de que en el siguiente festival no pueda estar contigo…- _movió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando con ello evitar y alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos, -_no, este no será el último, no quiero…no será-_

Apresuró el paso hasta caminar a su costado, observando como el hombre sólo concentraba su atención en la lectura, suspiró, generalmente ella le arrebataría el libro y regañaría, pero en esta ocasión sería benevolente con él. Sonrió y en silencio se dispuso a solo permanecer quieta, a su lado, disfrutando sólo de su compañía, sintiéndose tranquila y feliz.

Y entonces recordó, como solía pasarle en cada festival, su mente evocó aquel momento cuando tratando de atrapar una luciérnaga amarilla él por poco y la besa.

La nostalgia llegó al recordar lo confundida y angustiada que quedó, cuando se quedará con esa pregunta que la atormentó por un buen tiempo.

Sonrió, durante el primer festival que compartieron como novios ella se la planteo y él respondió, pero hacerle esa misma pregunta cada año en el festival de verano se convirtió en una costumbre para ella, y para él también ya que sabía que ella le preguntaría una vez más.

Una sonrisa traviesa delineo sus labios, esta vez no tenía por qué ser distinta, además entre él y la viejecita le hicieron una mañana muy pesada y ya le había dejado leer el icha icha así que era su turno, además era una tradición...

-¿Recuerdas el segundo festival después de que Sasuke regresó a la aldea?-

-Hum…si- dijo, ella sonrió –fue cuando casi matas a Ino con unos zapatos ¿no?-

-Esos zapatos- bufó molesta –se lo merecía- Kakashi no dijo más y siguió caminado serenamente – siempre he querido preguntarte algo de ese festival – él asintió -ibas a besarme, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Hatake se detuvo bajó el libro y la miró –¿perdón?, creo que no escuche bien-

Rió –si claro, te pregunte que si me ibas a besar esa vez- Kakashi siguió sin contestar, ella no mostraba rastro de inseguridad en sus palabras, ni sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

-Hum…- y siguió caminando, sin contestar.

-Hey- le quitó el libro en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento – te hice una pregunta- lo retó con la mirada.

Kakashi suspiró –estaba leyendo-

-Y yo te pregunte algo…- sonrió y se cruzo de brazos –te lo regreso si me contestas-

El ninja copia la miró, estaba decidida, no le daría el libro hasta que le respondiera, suspiro y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura observó cómo se movía y junto ambas cejas, ya estaba, el mal humor ya había regresado –hey- le dijo saliéndole al encuentro –¿no quieres tu libro?- preguntó moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Quédatelo…- dijo con pereza –es de Kakashi kun-

Pestañó, suspiró y siguió tras él, sin rendirse –está bien tu ganas, ten- se lo entregó –pero ¿por qué no me contestas?, ¿a qué le temes? –

Kakashi suspiró –si- contestó con la certeza de que era muy terca y no lo dejaría tranquilo –sí iba a besarte- soltó con rapidez con la esperanza de leer por fin el libro, pero dios no era bueno con él.

Sakura sonrió y le siguió –¿por qué te detuviste, por qué no me besaste?-

Él suspiró – no me dejaras leer mi icha icha tranquilo, ¿cierto?- Sakura asintió – ok- suspiró –no era buena idea- contestó caminando con el libro en su cara y ella siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-

-¿Por qué no?- estaba interesada, Kakashi estaba reacio a darle información, sabía la respuesta, él siempre le contestaba "tuve miedo de perderte, no era el momento" pero ahora le sacaba la vuelta, haciendo que se interesará más.

No pararía hasta que le hablara claramente, en parte porque sabía que necesitaba ayuda y valor para mejorar su relación con Sakura 2 y en parte por el mero gusto de molestarle, se estaba pagando el haberlas ignorado por tanto tiempo.

-Porque no era el momento, porque no era adecuado, porque no era correcto, porque no era bueno para ti, para ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo sé, es todo-

Sakura se quedo un instante parada, molesta, caminó y le siguió el paso -¿cómo sabes que no era bueno para mí, y para Sakura chan?- pero él no hablo, no dijo nada -sólo contéstame eso-

-Ok, -suspiró- estaba confundida, vulnerable, de haberlo hecho habría generado muchos problemas- contesto con su tono aún tranquilo pero no tan lejano.

- Perdón, ¿problemas, confundida, vulnerable?, que yo sepa tu nunca me preguntaste como me sentía- dijo con las manos en las caderas y levemente molesta.

-Sí, lo estaba- ella estaba por replicar –perdóname no preguntarte pero simplemente no era el momento, no era correcto-

-¿No era el momento? – sonrió - ¿a qué le temes?, dime la verdad-

-Bien, si iba a besarla, o besarte, pero me di cuenta de que todo era un completo error, una relación entre nosotros no prosperaría, sería el peor error de su vida-

-Eso…eso piensas…¿de verdad?- susurró sin rastro alguno del tono molesto.

Kakashi asintió –lo siento, pero Sakura, tu, ella, yo no quiero lastimarte, lastimarla, no quiero que sufran por mi culpa-

-Já- bufó –¡y por eso es que no le hablas!, ¡por eso es que has estado ignorándola todo este tiempo!, ¡por eso es que ni siquiera le haces ni el más mínimo caso!, ¿para no hacerla sufrir? –sonrió con desdén ignorando como los transeúntes los veían con cara de enojo –discúlpame ninja genio pero creo que te has equivocado, con todo eso solo has logrado que se sienta infeliz, ella…_yo_…ella te necesita más que nunca - susurró tocándose el brazo con su mano -¿acaso no te das cuenta?, ¿acaso eres tan ciego como para no ver que ella te…?-

-Es lo mejor para ella- dijo cortándola –para su felicidad, para su futuro-

-_¿Su futuro?- _Sakura estaba molesta, dolida -¿cómo es que siempre decides por los demás?, ¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó.

-No sé qué fue lo que te hice, o haré, pero debió ser algo muy, muy grave – dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo es qué…?- Sakura comenzó a respirar forzadamente

–¿…lo sé?, - finalizó la cuestión y sonrió- no sé qué es lo que te hace llorar y repetir mi nombre en sueños, pero me hiso darme cuenta de que era verdad lo que temía-

-Kakashi…-

-No estoy seguro que fue ó será, ni por qué lo hice ó haré, pero de lo que hoy estoy seguro es que yo nunca te haría daño – Sakura luchaba por no llorar.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?, ¿por qué no piensas en ti, en tu felicidad?-

Kakashi sonrió –Sakura, te equivocas, si pienso en mí, en mi felicidad, mi felicidad es que ella sea feliz, mi deber es cuidar de que siempre sea así…se que le he hecho daño con todo esto, pero es lo mejor para ella, además funcionó – la miró sonriendo, Sakura pestañó sin comprender – sólo mírate…, se convertirá en una gran kunoichi…, estoy orgulloso de ti… ella estará bien, tendrá hijos, formará una familia…, estoy seguro de que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo-

-¿_Qué?..._Kakashi tu…- Hatake sonrió, subió el libro y comenzó a leer, dejándola con una gran tristeza en el corazón.

Le declaro su amor, ese eterno amor que siempre le profeso, pero renunció a ella para no hacerle daño, para que fuera feliz y Sakura hiciera su vida al lado del padre de sus hijos…

¡Estaba equivocado!

Si le había hecho daño pero no con alevosía, si había dolor en sus palabras y sollozos, uno grande y fuerte, pero no era por lo que él pensaba, había sido después de hacerla sumamente feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo, de haberle dado su vida y tres hijos, lo que quizás nunca pasaría porque se alejaría de Sakura por siempre y por tanto se alejaría de ella, tenía que aclararle todo, tenía que hablar con él, por ella, por sus hijos, por la chunnin.

-¡Kakashi!...- corrió tras él, lo detuvo, su respiración estaba agitada, tocó su hombro –no decidas por Sakura chan, ni te preocupes tanto por mi – sonrió, él bajó el libro viéndola con interés –Sakura chan merece ser feliz – llevó su mano a la naciente de sus senos, tocando y mostrando el collar que siempre llevaba oculto en su blusa –tu mereces ser feliz- sonrió, Kakashi pestañó – no tengas miedo del futuro, vive el presente, no tengas miedo de amar, ni de que te amen- acarició su cara, su voz era tranquila y serena, Kakashi cerró los ojos, se sentía relajado –habla con ella, verás que todo estará bien-

-Pero tu…yo te hice daño, yo no…-

-Sshh- Sakura colocó un dedo en sus labios, haciendo con ello que él se quedará en silencio, sonrió y colocó su cara contra la suya, juntando sus frentes –habla con ella, verás que todo estará bien, - susurró con voz suave y segura- no te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien…-

Kakashi estaba confundido, pero al mirar los ojos claros y sinceros de Sakura se sintió muy bien, tranquilo, había algo en la mirada de la kunoichi que le aseguraba que ella decía la verdad, que tenía razón…

-Entonces, ¿estarás bien?- preguntó.

Sakura se separó, Kakashi pestañó y sintió una alegría inconmensurable naciendo en su corazón al verla sonreír con la sonrisa más sincera, pura y dichosa que le había visto –si- dijo con simpleza, depositando un tierno y amoroso beso en su mejilla –mucho mejor de lo que crees- le dijo al separarse.

Kakashi sonrió, eran muchas cosas las que la kunoichi le regalo con esas palabras, pero lo que más resaltaba entre ellas podría definirse con una sola palabra, esperanza.

-Hum…- dijo un poco avergonzado, sintiéndose como un pequeño niño apenado, auto recordándose a Kakashi kun que solía sonrojarse con el tacto de Sakura san –supongo que ya puedo leer…-

-Si…pero…no te pases mucho, eh-

Asintió, caminó y ella sonrió, suspiró, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sabía que había roto una regla, una muy importante, quizás no lo dijo con palabras certeras, pero era obvio que él había entendido muchas cosas, quizás el futuro, su futuro cambiaría, pero al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, al sentirse culpable de robarle a su yo chunnin la oportunidad de vivir los años más felices de su vida tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder sus recuerdos, quizás había arriesgado su futuro, pero si no lo hubiera dicho quizás ni siquiera habría oportunidad de que existiera…

Tocó su collar con preocupación, había resuelto un problema pero aún quedaba uno importante, el origen de todo, la preocupación de Kakashi, el origen de su sufrimiento, de sus sollozos, tal vez si hablará, si dijera algo…, suspiró.

-¡Cuidado!-

Sakura se puso alerta y con agilidad logró quitarse y tomar al pequeño niño que pasaba por su lado logrando esquivar esa cosa que paso velozmente y que terminó por estrellarse, y destrozar el puesto del fondo…

&&&&&&&/&&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

-…además, es sólo un festival, ¿qué puede salir mal?- dijo guiñando el ojo y haciendo que él se sonrojará.

Siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a las cercanías de la aldea.

-Ven, ven- Sakura dijo aumentando la velocidad – ya casi llegamos, ven-

Kakashi kun asintió y aumentó la velocidad hasta estar cerca de ella -¿por qué tanta prisa?, el festival no se va a ir-

-Pero si se va a acabar- dijo – además tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que aprovecharlo- dijo en un gritito ahogado que hizo que él suspirará.

-Estas muy emocionada…-

-Claro que si- respondió – después de estar tanto tiempo en esa cueva ¿quién no lo estaría?-

Kakashi le miró con pesadez y pereza –aparte de ti, claro-

Hatake suspiró y sonrió.

Llegaron a la orilla de la aldea, las calles se veían prácticamente desiertas a lo lejos se escuchaba la algarabía característica de las fiestas y festivales.

-Todos deben estar allá- dijo a la vez que ambos escondían sus bandas ninjas, Kakashi en su bolsillo y ella solo volteando la insignia, lo que le provocaba cierta molestia, no era mucho, pero ya era algo.

Kakashi asintió -¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Cómo que qué?, pues divertirnos- Sakura comenzó a avanzar escondiéndose tras diferentes cosas y mirando a todos lados con paranoia.

-Hum…- dejo escapar Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza al observar como la niña se escondía – no te ves muy segura-

-Claro que si, sólo debemos ser precavidos y…- no terminó porque Kakashi paso sin pena ni gloria por la calle -¡hum!- gruñó, se incorporo y le siguió –tratar de pasar desapercibidos…- agregó molesta.

-Pues aquí no hay por qué, así que no hay problema- sacó el libro.

-¡Hey!- se lo quitó –se supone que venimos al festival a divertirnos no a que leas-

Kakashi suspiró –¿sabías que existen muchos tipos de diversión?…- suspiró.

-Sí, pero hoy solo habrá de ese tipo- y señaló hacía el frente donde el barullo del festival ya se veía –y si quieres esto- lo movió de lado a lado –tienes que prometerme que harás lo que yo te diga- Hatake pasó de largo causando la molestia en la niña, era ignorada por completo –¡hey!-

-Quédatelo…, es de Kakashi sempai-

-Hum….ten…- se lo arrojó y el niño lo atrapó en el aire –pero me comprarás lo que yo te diga…- y se encaminó sin que él pudiera detenerla ni contestarle, Kakashi se alzó de hombros y guardo el libro sólo por precaución.

Al fin llegaron al lugar, lucía precioso, la gran calle parecía un enorme corredor con puestos de todo tipo, luces por aquí, por allá, gente sonriendo, conversando y riendo, papeles de colores y figuras adornando el techo, moviéndose de un lado a otro gracias al viento que milagrosamente estaba fresco y agradable, hasta parecía que también compartía la alegría del festival

-Cielos, wow, será una aldea huraña y alejada pero saben muy bien como es un festival- miró a Kakashi y éste lucía tan ajeno y desinteresado que le hiso enojarse ligeramente –vamos- Sakura se incorporó saliendo de la pared donde se ocultaban.

-Oye…-

-Por dios, andan tan ocupados que ni nos pondrán atención-

Haruno entró al festival, Kakashi se sorprendió por su osadía, pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón, nadie parecía tomarle atención, estaban demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de la niña pelirosa, Sakura sonrió y alzó las manos.

Suspiró –bien- salió del lugar y pronto se unió a la niña.

Sakura se apresuró al primer puesto, mirando y sonriendo, dando ligeras exclamaciones de asombro, Kakashi solo suspiraba y asentía a cada pregunta y comentario que la chica hacía.

Así duraron por un buen tiempo, corto para Sakura y largo para Kakashi, quien solo suspiraba con pesadumbre.

Haruno bufó enojada después del vigésimo quinto suspiro de Kakashi, tomó su mano molesta y lo arrastro al otro puesto. Hatake estaba sorprendido y tenía el ojo ligeramente más abierto de lo normal, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Te vas a divertir, ¡claro que sí!- murmuraba Sakura, mas para ella que para él.

Hatake sonrió al escucharla y decidió que aguantaría un poco más tan solo para darle gusto a la pelirosa.

-¡Quiero eso!- exigió, Kakashi se lo compró sin chistar cosa que la sorprendió -¿tu no vas a comer?- Hatake negó, Sakura suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de una banqueta libre de peatones.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sentó a su lado.

-Yo quería que te divirtieras, pero veo que no lo he logrado- suspiró.

-¿Quién dice que no?- Sakura giró su rostro mirándolo con interés y el arqueó su ojo sonriendo.

-¿¡De verdad!- preguntó recuperando el semblante contento.

Él asintió -claro que si- respondió – después de estar tanto tiempo en esa cueva ¿quién no lo estaría?-

Sakura pestañó y sonrió al escuchar sus propias palabras, se sonrojó y se incorporó contenta –entonces vamos-

Kakashi suspiró y la siguió.

Cierto que el festival, las luces, los murmullos constantes, los gritos, los puestos, la mezcla de aromas y el montón de personas arremolinadas en un lugar no le causaban tanta diversión como a ella, pero si le divertía ver a la pelirosa ir y venir tan entusiasmada y alegre, era muy entretenido observarla y el sólo verla reír lo hacía sentir bien, haciéndolo pensar que definitivamente se sentía contento de haberle hecho caso y estar ahí con ella.

-¡WOW!- exclamó Sakura mucho más emocionada de lo normal, pegándose casi por completo al cristal del puesto –¡es…es…precioso!- estaba atónita con la belleza de la joya – Kakashi kun, ven- lo jalo con tanta fuerza y emoción que por poco lo tira al suelo –¡mira, es el más precioso hemos visto!-.

-Siempre dices eso…- agregó con voz cansina sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Si, pero este es el más lindo de los más lindos- señaló un hermoso collar sencillo, negro, corto, redondo y delgado, sin mucho en especial, lo que lo hacía especial eran tres hermosas y lustrosas piedras verde-azules, cónicas, la del medio mucho más grande, unidas al listón por pequeñas aureolas negras.

-Hum…- suspiró y miró a otro lado –no le veo "lo lindo de lo más lindo"-

Gruñó – es porque tu no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido de la belleza, -dijo irónica- es tan lindo- suspiró – me gustaría tenerlo- pestañó y con tono de mandó exigió -¡cómpralo!- Kakashi levanto una ceja, pero la ignoro de nuevo –lo prometiste, dijiste que comprarías lo que te pidiera, ¡cómpralo!-

Hatake la miró serenamente y levantó la mano –número uno, yo no prometí nada, tu sola sacaste tus conclusiones – dijo levantando un dedo, pauso y levanto otro- y número dos no lo compraría porque ni por nada del mundo usaría una cosa de esas, son de niña-

-No es para ti, ¡bobo!-

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No!, ¡es para mí!-

-Pero es para niñas-

-¡Soy una niña!-

-Oh…- exhaló con tranquilidad –suelo olvidarlo…-

-Idiota- bufó.

Sakura se alejo del puesto refunfuñando cosas como "enano", "tonto" y otros adjetivos que lejos de enojar hacían reír al pequeño, hacer enojar a la pequeña Sakura chan era peligroso, pero demasiado divertido como para ignorarlo y desperdiciar una oportunidad.

Caminó y caminó entre la gente cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de Kakashi, se paró y lo buscó por todos lados, pero no le vio.

-No debí separarme tanto- regreso sobre sus pasos.

Había avanzado tanto que no se dio cuenta de que en esa parte había mucha gente, lo que al regresar hizo que se sintiera apretujada por la multitud que se aglomeraba y deseosa de salir se apresuró, cuando logró llegar a un lugar menos concurrido salio corriendo de entre la multitud, tan contenta y apresurada que no se dio cuenta y terminó por chocar con alguien.

-¡Ah!- cayó en el piso quejándose –lo siento, fue mi culpa- se incorporó como pudo haciendo reverencia.

-¡Niñita estupida!- exclamó un joven de unos 13 o 15 años –mira lo que hiciste- se señalo la blusa que estaba empapada de una sustancia viscosa y café –tiraste mi bebida y manchaste mi camisa favorita-

-Yo, lo siento, debí fijarme y…-

¡Plas!, un sonido fuerte y Sakura estaba en el piso de nuevo, llevándose una mano al rostro, en la zona levemente sonrojada por el golpe.

-¡Oye!- gruñó desde el suelo -¡eres idiota, me disculpe, no tenías por qué!-

-Tu no eres de aquí,- la miró con superioridad- si que tienes valor para hablar estando sola-

Sakura se incorporó de nuevo, molesta con el pulsar del golpe en su mejilla, estaba tan enojada con él que deseaba mandarlo a volar muchos metros en el cielo, dándole una profunda mirada de odio.

-Vaya, eso si que da miedo- sonrió burlonamente junto a sus amigos, tres chicos igual de molestos – me quiere golpear una niña de cabello rosa, me da tanto miedo – rió –no me digas que me va a doler-

Sakura suspiraba forzadamente por el coraje, y estaba a punto de golpearle cuando recordó –"_no debemos llamar la atención"-_ tragó saliva y apuño las manos con impotencia, ya que si había alguien que no podía llamar la atención era ella, se suponía que estaba de incógnito.

-Idiota- bufó y dio media vuelta, -no vale la pena con alguien como tu-.

-¡Niña estúpida!- se abalanzo sobre ella y lanzo una patada.

Sakura escucho un ruido sordo y giró, el ninja copia detuvo la patada con la mano, apuñó la rodilla con coraje, haciendo que el chico lanzara un gemido de dolor y le soltó provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

-Kakashi kun…-

-No deben llamar la atención, eso nos dijeron- mencionó enojado, tanto que Sakura tembló ligeramente, le recordaba la mirada y voz molesta de su sensei.

-Lo siento pero es que…-

-Vaya, llegó el enano de tu novio- dijo incorporándose por completo–creo que será divertido- y de nuevo se lanzo al ataque, Kakashi lo espero y cuando menos pensó el tipo estaba en el piso con un brazo sobre su espalda siendo dolorosamente retorcido.

-Kakashi kun- susurró Sakura – déjalo, no debemos…-

Los tres chicos veían horrorizados como su amigo yacía en el suelo, quejándose y gimiendo con bastante dolor.

-Discúlpate- dijo con voz profunda y molesta, el tipo no contesto – hazlo- torció más su brazo y le recargó mas contra el piso.

-¡Ah!...- gimió besando el suelo y tragando un poco de tierra –lo…lo siento- y le soltó, el tipo se incorporó con ayuda de sus amigos y los miró con rencor.

-Vámonos- Sakura asintió y siguió al peligris sin decir nada.

Kakashi caminaba sin rumbo fijo, estaba sereno, pero Sakura estaba segura de que aún seguía molesto, muy molesto.

-Kakashi kun- él la miró, Sakura estuvo más nerviosa al sentir esa mirada penetrante sobre ella –yo…lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí desobedecer, debimos quedarnos en la cueva-

-¿Por qué?-

Sakura pestañó –bueno es que fue mi culpa y tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo –

-Hum…no estoy molesto contigo-

-¿Ah no?-

-No- suspiró –bueno si, un poco….debiste esquivar ese golpe o mínimo regresárselo- Sakura pestañó – ¿tan mal maestro soy?-

Sonrió –si, el peor de todos- caminaron un poco –esto…Kakashi kun-

-Hum…-

-Gracias- sonrió sonrojada. Kakashi también sonrío arqueando su ojo, pero poco les duro el gusto, un fuerte sonido los distrajo, el de unos cristales rotos.

Vidrios cayeron por todos lados, la enorme ventana de la tienda de enfrente había sido terriblemente destruida.

-¡Oh dios, mi tienda!- el dueño salió con rapidez, jalando los pocos cabellos castaños que aún tenía y que si seguía así perdería -¿quién fue?...¡¿quién demonios fue?- gritó.

La gente dejo de atender sus asuntos, para mirar el escándalo que el dueño hacía, era digno de ver el desastre de ventana y el millar de cristales que estaba tirados por todos lados.

-¡Fueron ellos!- una mano señaló a Kakashi y Sakura que estaban a un costado de los cristales.

-¡No es verdad!- Sakura gritó y observo que el tipo que le señalaba era uno de los que estaban con él que la golpeará.

-¡Si es verdad!- dijeron desde la otra punta –¡yo los vi!-

-¿Es cierto?- el dueño los miro con enojo.

-¡No, mienten!- respondió la pelirosa.

-¡Fue la niña de pelo rosa!- dijo el tercero desde la multitud.

-¡No, no es cierto!-

Pero los ruegos de Sakura no eran escuchados, murmullos y miradas de enojo y desaprobación los cubrían, pronto escucho cosas como "niños malcriados", "pobre hombre", "no son de aquí", "no los conozco", "ni yo", "que los encierren", "que paguen"; y otras tantas cosas que la hicieron desilusionar. Los aldeanos no confiaban en ellos, y todo por simplemente no ser de ahí.

-¡Niños malcriados!, pero los he de encerrar hasta que paguen- dijo el dueño.

-Por ahí, por ahí- un joven llegó con dos oficiales, señalándolos, -ellos son, además de que me pegaron sin hacerles nada, les digo que son maleantes-

-¡Tu!- Sakura gruñó, era él que la había golpeado – no es cierto, nosotros no…-

No terminó, Kakashi la tomó del brazo y saltó al techo.

-¡Ninjas, son ninjas!-

-¡Bajen de ahí mocosos!-

Definitivamente que eso no pintaba muy bien para ellos, Kakashi la jaló del brazo y saltaron dos puestos más para bajar y escabullirse por entre el resto de la gente. Los oficiales y el dueño salieron corriendo, tras ellos, con la fiera resolución de atraparlos y darles su merecido.

Sakura esquivaba personas y más personas, mirando hacía atrás y pensando que en definitiva tendrían bastantes problemas. Se escondieron por unos instantes en un oscuro rincón detrás de un cesto enorme y apestoso de basura, y observaron como los policías y el tendero pasaban pitando y preguntando por ellos.

-Ven, esta despejado- Kakashi la llamaba desde la pared, observando el ir y venir de las personas.

Se incorporó y detrás de él hecho un vistazo -¿seguro?- él asintió, Sakura lo observo y encontró algo extraño en su ojo vago y perezoso, esperaba que estuviera ceñudo y molesto, pero a cambio parecía estar ¿emocionado?, ¿divertido?

-Vamos- tomó su mano haciendo que se sonrojará levemente, pero él no lo notó – esta vez no te separes tanto- sonrió, ella asintió aun sorprendida.

Y salieron del rincón con cierta velocidad, un poco más de lo normal pero no mucho para no llamar la atención, llegaron a la esquina y la doblaron con ansias.

-Cuidado pequeños, tanta prisa puede lastimar a alguien- una viejecita los detuvo, estando a punto de chocar con ella, de hecho las bolsas que cargaba se habían caído.

-Lo sentimos, perdone abuela- Kakashi le soltó y comenzó a recoger las bolsas.

Sakura se inclinó –perdone- dijo y ayudo a Kakashi metiendo unas verduras entre las bolsas.

-Oh no es nada, solo sean más cuidadosos- sonrió –gracias- todo estaba en orden, pero pronto escucharon como dos oficiales más llegaban, estaban muy cerca de ellos –niños, pequeños - les llamó – aquí- obedecieron y se escondieron detrás de las ruedas de una carreta.

-Disculpe, ¿no ha visto a dos niños, uno de pelo gris y uno de rosa?-

-¡Que soy niña!- murmuró y Kakashi sonrió.

-No, no- contestó la anciana –¿por qué?-

-Son unos revoltosos que merecen una buena, si los ve no dude en decirnos- contestó el otro, Sakura junto el entrecejo y Kakashi estaba entretenido observándola hacer tales musarañas.

La niña suspiró aliviada, los policías ya se alejaban.

-Oh, jovencitos, esperen- dijo la anciana, Kakashi y Sakura se miraron entre sí ¿la anciana los traicionaría? –pelo rosa y gris- ambos asintieron – ahora que lo pienso si los mire, a ver por donde se fueron, a ver- pronto sonrieron, podían observar como la abuela señalaba la dirección donde los otros los buscaban – si, era por allá, ¿o no?- y con la otra mano, detrás, les indicaba una dirección contraria.

Kakashi pronto dio media vuelta y a gatas avanzo, Sakura le siguió no sin dar levemente las gracias, sabia que no la escucharía pero tenía que hacerlo, salieron por detrás del vehículo.

-¡Ahí están!- el tipo que los metió en el lío logro verlos y señalarlos.

-¡Rayos!- Sakura bufó y corrieron de nuevo.

-Suerte pequeños, suerte- murmuro la abuela sonriente y subió a la carreta.

-Por aquí-

Kakashi la jaló y se subieron a una especie de carrucha de tres pequeñas ruedas que descasaba en un rincón olvidado, la intención era esconderse y despistar, parecían haberlo logrado pero un crujido proveniente de la cuña que resguardaba la rueda del frente les indico que lejos estaban de hacerlo.

Y fue así como el aparentemente inservible vehículo demostró que lejos estaba de serlo y salió disparado, ya que para su mala suerte estaba en la parte superior de la calle, que era bastante inclinada, por lo que tomo bastante velocidad y caminó hacia abajo.

-"Es sólo un festival, ¿qué puede salir mal?"- dijo Kakashi con una voz tenue, imitándola, Sakura le miró y se alzo de hombros.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaba la pelirosa sin cesar, no podían detenerlo.

Una estela de polvo y destrucción dejaron a su paso, afortunadamente no arrollaron a ningún cristiano, pero si salieron algunos golpeados al quitarse de pronto y echarse a un lado, además del susto de ser casi atropellado por una carrucha diabólica y desenfrenada, claro.

Pero el último puesto, el de un globero que estafaba a las personas con los estratosféricos precios de su hermosa mercancía no corrió con la misma suerte al ser utilizado como freno del descarrilado vehículo.

Cuando por fin todo se calmó y las partículas de polvo se dispersaron un poco, Sakura dejo de toser y trato de evitar reír a todo pulmón al observar como Kakashi yacía a su costado, casi por completo empapado y con plástico de globos colgando de su pelo gris, se veía bastante gracioso.

Él le miró –hum…no te rías, tu estas peor- la señalo, Sakura se miro y era verdad, -"es sólo un festival, ¿qué puede salir mal?"- la imitó de nuevo a la vez que ambos se retiraron los globos rotos de la cara.

Sakura se alzo de hombros y no pudo evitar reír al observar como el último globo que milagrosamente estaba intacto caía y se reventaba justo en la cabeza de Kakashi. Hatake se sorprendió al sentir el agua pero no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado de la felicidad de la niña y comenzó a reír.

Al escucharlo no evitar sorprenderse, pocas veces veía a su sensei reír de esa forma, tan sincera, tan natural, casi a carcajadas, era extraño, siendo aún más raro verlo en el pequeño que sólo en contadas ocasiones arqueaba su ojo.

-¡Estas riendo!- susurró más para si que para él.

-¿Qué?- dijo entre risas, ya más tranquilo –yo también sé- ambos rieron en complicidad.

-Quisiera saber que es tan divertido-

Kakashi kun y Sakura chan se miraron entre sí, frente de ellos, y entre las partículas de polvo que aún flotaban, se alcanzaban a ver las dos siluetas de Sakura y los dos Kakashi, la féminas molestas y los hombres serenos.

-Yo también, Sakura san, yo también-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas.

Creo que hasta hoy es el cap., más largo que he hecho, n.n, me duelen horrible los ojos, y debo confesarles que le faltaba un poquitito pero decidí cortarlo aquí y dejarlo para el próximo, que ya quedaría un poquito avanzado, porque los ojos me lo piden a gritos!, jajaja.

Saludos chicos, y gracias por seguir esta historia, pasando a los reviews:

**K2008sempai: **Eto…bueno, la verdad no, tanto así como para castigarme por tres semanas no!, que bueno que no no!, jajaja, ves, el abusivo del anbu se reía de Sakura, jajaja, todo por molestarla…

**Artemisav: **Si, y mira, ya actualice de nuevo, pero creo que durante la semana que entra no, se supone que tengo que estudiar, jeje, y si, fueron varios lios, pero todo es para bien.

**Newwarrior: **Hola, gracias, me alegra que le haya gustado, ¿Qué opina de este episodio?.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Pues no fue tan malo, bueno desastroso y divertido si, jejeje, y si la pobre esta en un mega embrollo, más ahora que tuvo que hablar de más, a ver en que para la cosa…

**AkibaShock****: **Cielos, muchas gracias, no sabe lo importante es saber que mi fic les gustan, de verdad es algo muy emotivo, y alentador, gracias. En cuanto a las escenas de besos, jejeje, espero mejorar con ellas, todo para que me quede mejor y les gusten más, gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

**Dani555: **Hola!, tanto tiempo, me alegra verte, bueno leerte de nuevo, si, yo también he deseado aventar la computador por la ventana en varias ocasiones, jejeje, y tienes razón hablar de la niñez de Kakashi es algo complicado, espero desarrollarlo bien.

Bueno ya me despido, estoy cansadita y creo que son todos los comentarios por hoy, a propósito, solo para decirles que la semana que entra creo que no actualizaré esta historia, tengo muchas ganas de terminarla, pero tengo que estudiar, así que será después del 18 de julio, creo, si es que no me entra la desesperación y dejo los estudios aparte, pero bueno, confió que me esperaran, jaja.

Saludos, dios los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto


	16. El enano, el presumido y el pervertido

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**N.A. Notas de la autora**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: El enano, el presumido y el pervertido**

Una risa.

Una risa cantarina y alegre lo inundó todo, era suave, alegre y contagiosa, tan sincera y agradable que casi podría jurar que por unos momentos, cuando recién la escuchara, no escuchó otra cosa, nada, excepto una risa.

Él se veía tan gracioso empapado de pies a cabeza y con plástico por todos lados que no hubiera sido difícil sonreír y reír por solo verlo, en realidad lo había hecho, pero su actual risa, su actual alegría y dicha surgía por esa risa discreta y sutil pero alegre y vivaz que provenía de él.

Era tan satisfactorio escucharlo y verlo que Sakura por un momento pensó que esa risa le llenaba por dentro ayudándola a sonreír sinceramente, sin culpas, olvidándose por un momento del pasado y de todas las ataduras, tristes y pesadas, que permanentemente tenía.

-¡Estas riendo!- susurró.

-¿Qué?- le devolvió entre risas – yo también sé-

Y ahí de nuevo, él le sonrió.

Entonces sintió que esa sonrisa enmascarada había sido solo para ella, que solo ella le había contemplado y no entendió porque un pequeño rincón de su pecho se volvió más agitado.

Pero si lo sabía, sabía que era porque estaba contenta, feliz, dichosa, alegre, porque, aunque sonará triste y deprimente, por un tiempo sintió y pensó que en realidad él no sabía lo que era reír, o en el mejor de los casos, lo había olvidado.

Y ella sonrió.

Correspondió el gesto sintiendo como si todo lo demás no importará, ni los gritos, ni la voz molesta de los aldeanos, ni de los afectados, ni siquiera la de las dos Sakuras que los regañaban con sus brazos entrecruzados y sus pies golpeando alternativamente el suelo, nada, porque lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que a pesar de haber armado semejante alboroto, provocar tanto desastre y ser candidato a una gran reprimenda, estaba feliz, contenta, porque todo había valido la pena, porque su objetivo se cumplió, porque la risa llegó de nuevo a Kakashi kun.

Las voces de los oficiales, el dueño de la ventana y el desafortunado globero sonaban molestas e inconformes, así también el resto de los "mirones" no ayudaban mucho para disminuir el incomodo y molesto vocerío que resonaba incesante en contra de ellos, pero hubo una voz que sobresalió de entre el resto, una voz de autoridad, de esas que suelen callar las más grandes y ruidosas muchedumbres, la de un líder.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí?-

-¡Esos mocosos!- señaló el globero –¡destruyeron mi puesto, mi carísimo puesto!-

-¡Quebraron mi cristal!- exclamó entrecortadamente el tendero, aun con el cansancio de la carrera en sus piernas.

-Se detuvieron al arresto, señor-

-¡Casi me matan con esa cosa!- agrego una voz femenina entre la muchedumbre, y varios corearon el "a mí también".

-¡Arruinaron el festival!-

El griterío era constante y entrecruzado de tal forma que ni siquiera los culpables podían articular palabra en su defensa, mucho menos los shinobis adultos que solo contemplaban con cierto bochorno como los diálogos se escuchaban por todos lados.

-¡Destruyeron la fiesta de nuestra aldea!-

-¡Mocosos insensatos!-

-¡Tiraron mi helado!- dijo una pequeña con ojos castaños llorosos.

-¡Son ninjas!- dijo uno de los oficiales señalándoles.

-¡A callar!- ordenó el líder ya harto -ustedes…- les señaló con dedo acusador –son los culpables, levanten el rostro que les estoy hablando- obedecieron y el anciano por poco se cae de espaldas al verlos -¿qué significa esto?- preguntó girando, encarando a los otros ninjas, estos se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir -¡¿qué significa?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Son sólo unos niños,-habló por fin una de las pelirosas, la chunnin- que se portaron un poquito mal-

-¡Un poquito!- gritó el de la ventana.

-Por poco nos mata y dice que un poco- dijo otra enojada voz.

-Este bueno…- balbuceó sonrojada, avergonzada al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

-¡Saben bien a qué me refiero!- los señaló el líder, con bastantes muestras de tener muy poca paciencia en sus venas.

Kakashi 1 suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con su cotidiana y perezosa voz dijo –te ordene que no los dejaras venir, eres demasiado blanda con tus hijos-

Sakura 1 pestañó, pero entendió –tienes razón, lo siento- susurró –y ustedes dos pequeños demonios – su tono de voz se elevo- ¿por qué no hacen caso cuando se les manda?- se agacho hasta estar a su altura –creo que los castigaremos por mucho, - su dedo índice daba más credibilidad a sus palabras- pero mucho tiempo-

Nuevos susurros se oyeron, pero esta vez eran "pobres padres", "si yo fuera su padre", "con esos hijos", "qué bueno que mi nena no es así", "esos forasteros, todos son iguales".

Sakura 3 miro al pequeño y pensó que sería bastante raro ser tratada como su hermana e hija al mismo tiempo, pero que era algo bastante creíble por los parentescos con sus supuestos "padres".

_-__¡Kyaa, sí!,_ -inner Sakura grito entusiasta-_ Kakashi sensei es genial- _ pensó la chunnin.

-Tú tienes la culpa- dijo la mayor incorporándose y señalando al mayor de los shinobis –sacan a ti- Kakashi pestañó y ella sonrió internamente.

-Pues espero y me paguen todo, porque esto no se quedará así-

-Sus hijos son unos revoltosos-

-Debería darles vergüenza-

-Yo que ellos ni los sacaría de la casa-

-O del reformatorio-

Y de nuevo el vocerío y los argumentos incesantes surgían, las Sakuras suspiraron tranquilas, al parecer todos se habían tragado la treta de Kakashi.

-Largo de mi aldea- dijo el anciano.

-Perdón- dijo la chunnin que ayudaba a la gennin a incorporarse, mientras el anbu hacía lo mismo con el pequeño –lo sentimos mucho, nosotros…-.

-¡LARGO DE MI ALDEA!-

-Pero…- estaba por reclamar cuando la mirada del anciano la fulminó y entendió.

El viejo era astuto y desconfiado, demasiado como para tragarse la mentira, no era tan ingenuo o no estaba tan cegado por la ira y el chismerío como para no darse cuenta de que aquello no era simplemente una familia que tenía un asombroso parecido entre las mujeres, madre, tía e hija, que si bien era posible era demasiado sospechoso, además de que esa cicatriz en el rostro que compartían el dizque padre y el dizque hijo le decían que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, ¿qué se escondería tras esa máscara de anbu?, seguramente otra razón más para deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

Tenía demasiados problemas como para lidiar con lo que sea que ellos estaban pasando, su experiencia y sus huesos nunca se equivocaban, había sido demasiado tolerante con ellos, desde el inicio, desde que los vio en el umbral de la oficina sus huesos y articulaciones le indicaron que era mejor no meterse, pero la sola mención del nombre Tsunade lo hicieron

Como se arrepentía de aquel día cuando se encontró con la vieja y astuta sannin, pero ya había sido suficiente, ni la "deuda" que tenía con ella valía tanto, al diablo con la política y las buenas relaciones, al diablo, era suficiente.

-¡FUERA!-

Además él y su aldea eran los ofendidos y afectados.

-Perdone las molestias, Fu sama -se inclino un poco, y el resto de su equipo le imitó, se encaminó con su paso tranquilo seguido de sus subordinados.

Y como si estuviesen rodeados por fuego, u otra cosa peligrosa, los aldeanos se apartaban de ellos abrieron camino.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿quién me va a pagar todo?- exclamó el del cristal agitando eufóricamente el brazo, imitado y coreado por el globero.

-Déjenlos- ordenó el líder, ya más sereno – sólo quiero que se larguen, ya les pagaremos- escupió molesto, retirándose seguido por cuatro fornidos hombres, su escolta –limpien todo y sigan donde nos quedamos-

Los oficiales asintieron y fueron los encargados de tratar de ordenar, el resto de la gente seguía susurrando ofensas en contra de los forasteros a la vez de que poco a poco se dispersaban y reiniciaban sus festejos. El dueño de la ventana y el globero se miraron entre si y sonrieron codiciosamente pensando que era una excelente oportunidad para recuperar más de lo perdido.

-¡Eran de primera y excelente calidad!- corearon.

Durante el regreso a la cueva todos permanecieron silenciosos, nadie hablaba, ninguno opinaba, estaban cansados por todo y deseaban solo llegar y recostarse, mañana sería un largo día.

Llegaron a la caverna y al entrar y encender el fuego, suspiraron, el anbu se retiro la máscara y la capucha, suspirando aliviado de deshacerse de ellas de una buena vez.

-Y bien…-la jounnin habló -¿qué tiene que decir a su defensa?- se cruzo de brazos –oh, porque no saldrán librados de esta, claro que no, verdad- pero nadie respondió, ni la chunnin ni los jounnin -¿verdad?-

-Sakura san tiene razón- apoyo la mediana, sentada a la izquierda de su yo mayor – no se que se les ocurrió, nos expulsaron, Tsunade sama no va estar muy contenta- suspiró molesta.

-Para empezar, ¿no se supone que ustedes dos no debían ir a la aldea?- cuestionó la mayor-

-Eh, si- dijo nerviosa la pequeña y el pequeño sólo asintió.

-¿Por qué desobedecieron?- siguió la mediana.

- Saben que lo que hicieron estuvo mal- continuo la mayor al ver que ni el anbu ni el sensei se mostraban interesados en abrir la boca.

-Arriesgaron la misión-

-Destruyeron el festival de esas personas-

-Y nos causaron muchos problemas-

-Eso es verdad- habló el mayor.

-Ya, ya, lo entendemos, nos equivocamos, ya entendimos- habló molesta pero con voz tenue – lamentamos haber desobedecido-

-Sakura chan- la mayor se llevo las manos a la cadera –es que esto no es simplemente eso, no solo fue que desobedecieron la orden, también estaban las posibles consecuencias, fueron inconscientes-

La pequeña estaba avergonzada.

-Fue mi responsabilidad, lo siento mucho- dijo el pequeño.

-Estamos muy decepcionadas de ustedes-.

El mayor suspiró y el anbu permaneció silencioso, –¿_qué es lo que haremos con esto ?…_Kakashi como encargado- era tan extraño hablarse a sí mismo, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría –tu…-

-No fue su culpa- intervino la niña –él…él no quería ir, pero yo le insistí y le insistí-

-Pero era su responsabilidad…-

-No, no fue su culpa, fui yo, ¿si?- Sakura 3 se removió nerviosa –yo lo obligué –los Kakashis sonrieron –yo sólo, yo sólo quería que se divirtiera un poco, estar tantos días aquí encerrada no es muy cómodo, se que estuvo mal, pero sólo quería que Kakashi kun se divirtiera un poco- finalizó con un tono de voz tenue y apagado, con la mirada en el suelo de la caverna –él siempre parece triste- susurró.

Silencio, solo silencio después de sus palabras, estaba incomoda e inquieta, apenada, pero no podía permitir que le echaran toda la culpa y la responsabilidad al niño, después de todo el origen de los problemas había sido su terquedad por sacarlo de la cueva.

Poco a poco levanto la vista, esperando los reclamos, pero se sorprendió, sus yo mayores, que era quienes los habían regañado y parecían las mas molestas, habían cambiado su mirada enojada por un gesto suave y hasta tierno, pestañó y miro a los Kakashis que estaban frente suyo, y entonces les vio, le sonreían.

-Está bien, pequeña Sakura- su sensei le colocó una mano en la cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos rosados e indicando con ello que el tema estaba cerrado. Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, lo único malo es que ya perdimos la oportunidad de seguir investigando- dijo la jounnin.

-Estamos perdidos- susurraron al unísono las pelirosas 1 y 2.

-No fue para tanto- dijo el anbu, obteniendo la mirada de soslayo de las mayores – a decir verdad creo que de seguir de todos modos no hubiéramos encontrado nada de relevancia-

-¿Eh?-

-Ningún libro mostraba nada interesante, ni siquiera en el área prohibida, no valía la pena leerlos-

-¿Qué?- la chunnin respingo -¿cómo que no valía la pena?, si usted leyó muchos-

-No leer exactamente, -se llevo una mano a la nuca- solo les di un vistazo general-

-¿Qué, por qué?-

-Después de todo ni siquiera era verdad lo de la planta- se alzo de hombros.

-¿Qué dice?, ¡no me dijo nada, y me hizo leerlos todos por completo!-

-Te veías muy interesada, no quise interrumpirte-

-Usted…- la pelirosa 2 casi lo fulmina con la mirada –se estaba burlando de mi-

-Claro que no, cada quien tiene su técnica – se defendió – pensé que esa era la tuya-

-¡Sempai!- estaba segura de que el infame anbu había omitido eso sólo por fastidiarla y reírse de ella, el muy…

-Además creí que disfrutabas de la lectura y la compañía, y nunca te quejaste de la vista-

-¡Se está burlando de mi otra vez, sempai!- gritó con un sonrojo muy considerable al recordarlo, había sido tan ingenua que creyó que él no notaba las continuas miradas esquivas y pequeñas que le dirigía cuando se quitó la capa –_presumido…-_.

-Hum…no, no haría eso- sonrió – al contario te deje tranquila porque creí que lo dabas por hecho pero que te ganaba la curiosidad y el ansía del saber-

-¡Curiosidad y ansía del saber mis_…!-_

_-¡_Sakura chan!- la mayor la calló pensando en la terrible influencia de la godaime.

Bufó –oh, gracias sempai, no sabía que se interesaba tanto en mi educación- dijo con sarcasmo, - pero, por favor, la próxima vez no se preocupe tanto…- y siguió haciendo gestos graciosos y molestos, inflando sus mejillas y murmurando, semejando mucho al rostro de su yo pequeño cuando se quejaba por algo y alguien.

Los Kakashi sonrieron, definitivamente molestar a Sakura era demasiado divertido como para desaprovechar una oportunidad.

–_Con razón terminaba tan pronto, ventajas del icha icha, ja, ¡estupideces! –_  
-_Oh, pero apuesto que si las debe tener- _

-"_En realidad son varios, sólo que te falta conocerlos"-_

-_Kya!, no lo dudo, si se interesa tanto por nuestra educación porque no le preguntamos… _inner grito eufórica.

–_Cállate- _se sonrojó_ –y ni lo pienses, pervertida…-_

Inner Sakura gruñó –_pero es que me mata la curiosidad y el ansia del saber… ¡shanaroo!-_

_-Cierra la boca…y yo de estúpida, hasta me duelen los ojos y la cabeza-_ suspiró molesta al ser tan ingenua –_aunque por lo menos aprendí algo-_ se consoló.

-_Quizás una asesoría con sempai y sensei…hum no vendría mal-_.

Sakura suspiro tratando de obtener paciencia y no matarse a sí misma por pensamientos tan…tan de su inner, en fin, ni siquiera le regañó, su inner estaba demasiado embobada con cierta fantasía en un salón de la academia donde Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai le…hum…aclaraban sus dudas, por decirlo de forma decente, así que obviamente ni siquiera le prestaría atención, y la verdad es que quería evitar entrar en contacto con su pervertida interna, además no valía la pena y no tenía ganas como para pelear.

-Y ¿cómo estuvo su día?- preguntó tratando de volcar su atención en cualquier cosa, excepto en la imagen de su inner vestida de colegiala y con cara de estúpida.

-Y ¿a qué demonios huelen?- dijo la gennin, tapándose la nariz – leche perdida, establo, ¿o qué?-

-Sólo digamos que fue un largo y cansado día- susurró la jounnin – peor que la vez de la granja-

-¿Tanto?-

-¿Peor?-

-Pobres- susurraron al unísono las menores al ver asentir a la mayor.

-Que día- agrego Sakura 3.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué tan desanimadas?- extrañamente Kakashi 1 no lucía tan cansado y abatido, hasta se veía entusiasta.

-Nos corrieron de la aldea- dijo la pequeña

-Tsunade sama nos matará, y de seguro aumentará el cobro de las cosas que rompieron por el triple- fundamentó la chunnin – eso si nos va bien-.

-Y ni que decir de lo que nos dirá al saber que casi arruinamos los festejos de la "amable aldea" y de que Fu sama nos descubrió- finalizo la mayor

Kakashi se rasco la nuca- esto…veamos las cosas positivas- las chicas lo miraron – no todo fue malo, ahora que nos han expulsado no queda de otra que seguir a Caradhras-

-¿Y eso se supone que es un punto a favor?- pregunto con cinismo la mediana.

-Ni siquiera tenemos idea de los peligros, ni como llegar, ni regresar – opinó la pequeña.

-Esperabas un mapa, ¿o qué?- habló por fin el niño.

-Pues no vendría mal- contestó la chunnin- pero todo tiene que ser tan complicado, esta maldita suerte-

Kakashi 1 sonrió –no deberías maldecir –

Sakura 2 entrecerró los ojos, era su imaginación o su exsensei se mostraba más contento de normal, mira que ya le había dirigido la palabra en dos ocasiones.

-Lo hay-

Todos le miraron, sacó un papel arrugado y viejo de su bolsillo.

-Y aquí lo tengo-

Y como si las rocas les dieran toques eléctricos, se levantaron y se acercaron al shinobi, rodeándole.

-¿De verdad, sensei?- preguntó la pequeña acercándose junto al shinobi quien solo asintió –sensei, ¡usted es genial!-

Hatake 1 sonrió y extendió el papel en una roca permitiendo que el resto lo mirará, pronto formaron un círculo alrededor, observando atentamente cada trazo, cada línea y las letras largas, pequeñas, apretadas y borrosas que señalaban cada parte de la misteriosa montaña.

-¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste?- preguntó la kunoichi mayor -¿cuándo?-

Hatake arqueó el ojo – no subestimes a los ancianos-

Sakura 1 abrió los ojos sorprendida –_la viejecita….-_

Y entonces recordó el lapso de tiempo por el que escaló, por algo no estaba ahí cuando le busco al llegar a la cima, ¿de qué tanto hablarían, qué tanta información le daría la anciana?, ahora entendía porque él se mostraba tan seguro de que en la atalaya no los molestarían.

Por algo no dijo nada cuando observaron entre la muchedumbre y desde lejos las pequeñas y distantes siluetas de los menores que parecían observar detenidamente un puesto, sólo fue un mínimo instante, pero era imposible no saber a quienes pertenecían el pelo rosado y grisáceo, había sido tan ingenua pensando que él no los vio, que había sido solo ella, que no dijo nada, definitivamente era una ingenua.

Claro, era por eso, él ya sabía que las cosas se pondrían mal por alguna u otra cosa. Sakura san sonrió y asintió, definitivamente Kakashi siempre la sorprendería.

-La mejor ruta es por aquí-

-Pero, ¿y esta?- Sakura 3 señaló un camino menos serpenteante que rodeaba la montaña desde abajo, desde la falda, para luego subir en línea casi recta.

Hatake 3 negó.

-Se ve más corta- dijo el 2 –pero no creo que sea tan confiable ir por dentro- los varones asintieron.

Sakura 2 suspiró –entonces Kakashi sensei tiene razón – y bajo la mirada al instante al ver y sentir el ojo de su maestro puesto en ella, se sonrojó y una pequeña alegría relajo sus facciones, de nuevo, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, –es la mejor opción- señaló la primera ruta, que se antojaba eterna y fastidiosamente curvilínea y rodeada de toda clase de obstáculos.

-Sí- dijo la 1.

-Pero- la suave y nerviosa voz de la menor acaparo la atención del resto de los shinobis – es que yo- pausó, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada – no entiendo – miró el mapa y trazo una de las líneas borrosas y casi inexistentes – no entiendo de que servirá ir sino sabemos que pasará, o de que servirá, o lo que vendrá después, ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a hacer o buscar cuando lleguemos, o…-

-Es verdad, Sakura chan- Hatake 1 tocó su cabeza, haciendo que ella se sintiera menos avergonzada –no sabemos realmente de que servirá todo esto, pero, lamentablemente no tenemos hasta ahora otra opción, no hay otra pista,- suspiró – y mucho me temo que esto se tiene que solucionar ya –

La pequeña suspiró, no entendía muy bien las razones por las que estaban todos metidos en esa situación pero sabía que las cosas debían arreglarse, porque si todo quedaba como hasta hoy muchas cosas cambiarían, no serian.

-Sensei… ¿cuándo o cómo terminará?…-

-No lo sé, pero debemos darnos prisa-

-Y…cuando termine, cuando regresemos, todo esto, ¿todo seguirá igual, estaremos bien?-

-Claro Sakura chan- la chunnin le toco el hombro – yo estoy aquí, es una prueba de que saldrá bien y regresaras, ¿no?-

-Si- dijo -pero… ¿lo recordaremos?…-

Kakashi 1 suspiró – es una buena pregunta, la verdad, yo no recuerdo haber pasado por esto, - miro al anbu y al pequeño, el anbu asintió corroborando que él tampoco recordaba - lo que tal vez signifique que si esto pasó se resolverá, lo que es alentador, pero tal vez signifique que no había pasado antes y algo se altero, - se llevo la mano al mentón- lo que sería un gran problema, porque todo ello conllevaría a una paradoja, -sus yo lo miraron y él sonrió -bueno ya es una paradoja – sonrió- tal vez ya no regresen o tal vez si y tal vez esto creé que el tiempo y la realidad se modifiquen de nuevo, y con ello otros futuros se crearon a partir de esto y…- no siguió pues miró la cara de incredulidad y confusión de las féminas -o tal vez simplemente lo olvide al regresar- se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente a la vez que sus yo asentían.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la 3.

-No sé, pero me alegra que se callará porque me dolió más la cabeza- dijo sobando la sien que le palpitaba.

Sakura 1 sonrió –sólo no se preocupen, encontraremos la forma de que todo se resuelva-

Ambas asintieron, pero la pequeña sintió como si algo se apretujará en su interior, no quería olvidar algo así, no ahora, no quería olvidarlo.  
-Lo mejor será partir cuanto antes, recomiendo que desde mañana- habló el anbu.

-Si- contestaron el resto del equipo.

-Ah…- Kakashi kun revolvió su mano entre el portakunais -ya termine- y sacó el libro y se lo entrego al anbu – me das el mío- extendió su mano vacía hacia el líder.

Las pelirosas les miraban expectantes, sus ojos verdes brillaban impacientes, ansiosos, habían esperado mucho para ver las reacciones que los hombres tendrían al saberse descubiertos tanto como robados como ladrones.

-_Esto se pondrá bueno-_ pensaron.

Kakashi era demasiado receloso y fanático de su icha icha hasta volverse extraña y patéticamente obsesivo, al menos eso pensaban las pelirosas, así que sería emocionante e interesante ver la reacción de los tres, pero fue algo decepcionante y hasta aburrido ver como la esperada entrega se tornaba en algo así como la monótona entrega de un libro a un bibliotecario, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, francamente estaban decepcionadas y frustradas.

-Sakura chan- la pequeña asintió -¿ya te has recuperado del todo, cierto?-

-Si, Sakura san-

-¿No te duele la cabeza?- preguntó la chunnin.

-No… -la miraron con sus ojos incrédulos- esto…solo un poquito, pero casi nada- sonrió, al parecer era bastante sobre protectora en cuanto a curaciones se trataba.

La chunnin suspiró aliviada –cuanto me alegro, si supieras el susto que nos diste al caer-

La mayor asintió –fue un milagro que Kakashi kun te atrapará-

-Y más aún que saliera ileso- opinó la 2.

-¿Kakashi kun?- preguntó sorprendida.

-"_Evitaron tu caída, te rescataron justo a tiempo…"-_

-Sí, él, ¿no lo recordabas?-

Sakura 3 negó –_no me lo dijo, ¿por qué?-_

-"…_de haber seguido de no morir por la caída pudiste hacerlo por el filo de las rocas…"-_

-Pues debes agradecerle-

-De sólo recordarlo- suspiró- pensé que no sólo te irías tu, sino también Kakashi kun, pero…Kakashi es…, ellos son geniales- opino la mediana.

-Si- susurró al observar como el anbu le entregaba el ejemplar al maestro, pero algo la distrajo, un ligero dolor en su mejilla –¡ay!- exclamó.

-Este es nuevo- era la chunnin que le tocaba ligeramente con la mano.

-Sí- corroboró la mayor inclinándose y dándole muy poco espacio personal a la niña, la gennin pensó que definitivamente era bastante sobre protectora en cuanto a curaciones se trataba –¿te lo hiciste en el puesto?- levanto el fleco mostrando el pequeño y casi imperceptible hinchazón.

-No- negó –fue...cuando…- no estaba segura de poder explicarlo –fue un accidente-

-Oh- dijeron al unísono.

-No lo fue -

-Esto, no…- refutó

-Es la verdad-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la jounnin.

-El idiota lo hizo a propósito- contesto el menor con voz profunda y cansina.

-¿El idiota?- cuestionó la chunnin.

-¿Se disculpo?- preguntó el anbu.

-Si-

El pequeño niño sonrió y por un momento le pareció ver ese resplandor aterrador en el ojo negro, ese que pocas veces había visto en su sensei y que ahora compartían los tres hombres.

-Hum…que bueno- argumento el líder.

Sakura se sintió incomoda, a decir verdad estar bajo la mirada de tres ojos negros y escalofriantes no era muy agradable.

-A ver, a ver- la mediana habló – por favor nos explicarían bien que fue exactamente lo que pasó-

-No fue nada, ya, no es para tanto…- bufó, pero la mirada molesta de los ojos verdes seguía ahí –¡arg!, bien, estábamos en el festival, todo iba bien, nos divertíamos- miraron al pequeño y seguía igual de aburrido –si- dijo –NOS divertíamos- recalcó – la verdad es que nadie nos ponía atención, pero Kakashi kun me dijo machorra…- le miro enojada.

-¿Kakashi kun?- murmuraron las féminas, mirándose.

-Sí, él- le señaló, Sakura 2 y 3 se miraron y sonrieron al comprender que la pequeña no se daba cuenta de que se referían a el "kun" – me llamó machorra y…-

-Yo no te dije así-

-Sí lo hiciste-

-No, yo sólo dije que en ocasiones suelo olvidar que eres niña-

-¡Es lo mismo!- exclamó, bufó y siguió – caminé enojada y lo perdí, luego regrese y choque con "ese", me disculpe pero el muy…me golpeó-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues si que era un idiota, -bufó- y lo golpeaste por golpearte y por eso fue que…-

-No- negó, se sorprendieron, Sakura generalmente no controlaba sus instintos –no quería causar problemas, para estar de incógnito….pero…bueno el me quiso golpear de nuevo, pero….Kakashi kun lo detuvo – se sonrojó al ver las miradas de sus yo mayores que se sorprendieron conmovidas –este, bueno, le dijo que se disculpara y lo hizo y seguimos como si nada, -hablaba rápido, estaba nerviosa -entonces, todo marchaba bien cuando "ese" y sus amigos quebraron la ventana de una tienda, nos inculparon, huimos, nos escondimos en esa cosa, ¡pensábamos que no servía!- exclamó –pero pues no resulto bien y terminamos contra el puesto, y ya, eso es todo- exhalo aire, contenta de acabar.

-Hum…- Kakashi 1 habló -entonces no fue su culpa-

-No del todo- siguió el anbu.

Ambos niños asintieron, Sakura sumamente contenta y Kakashi tranquilo.

-Vaya- dijo la mediana –todo esto es tan….-

-Todo esto es tan…- repitió la mayor.

-¡Tan lindo!- exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Eh?- la pelirosa 3 y los Kakashis miraban extrañados como las kunoichis los veían con sus ojos grandes y brillosos, como si tuviesen mucha hambre y se les mostrara un banquete.

-Sí, es que…- suspiró emocionada –sólo véanlos- y señaló a los menores.

-Son tan tiernos ustedes dos- la mayor los tomaban de las mejillas, como si fueran niños de tres años.

-¿Desde cuando se volvieron tan amigos, tan unidos?- siguió la mediana.

-Esto…-

-Tu llamando "Kakashi kun"- la pequeña se sonrojó y la chunnin sonrió.

-Esto…bueno…-

-Francamente me sorprenden, ambos desobedeciendo reglas, -sus ojos brillaban, intimidando a la pequeña- solo para que él se divirtiera, eres tan linda, Sakura chan-

-Esto…bueno…- la niña estaba cada vez más sonrojada y el sentir la mirada de satisfacción del pequeño no ayudaba, ¡estaba disfrutando, se burlaba de ella!

-Y tu Kakashi kun…-

-Eh- esta vez el pequeño era el que tenía una gota en la cabeza por tantas atenciones y esos atentados contra su espacio personal, no era tan divertido ahora, al menos no para él ya que la pequeña ahora si le estaba agarrando el gusto.

-No te quedas atrás-

-Todo un caballero, rescatando a la dama en peligro-

-Quien lo diría-

-Es tan lindo…- exclamaron de nuevo causando solo que los niños se sonrojaran más.

-No me digas que ustedes dos…- Sakura 2 les miró con cara cómplice.

-¡Ah!- exclamó la 1 con igual cara, recordándole la cara zorruna de Naruto.

-¡NO!- gritó la pequeña más roja que un tomate maduro.

-Oh vamos, no es algo para avergonzarse…- dijo la 1.

Por su parte el anbu y el mentor estaban bastante entretenidos con la escena, estaban seguros que su yo se encontraba incomodo a más no poder, lo cual les daba un poco de pena, pero debían admitir que era bastante divertido, Kakashi Hatake se divertía a costillas de los demás, aún si se tratará de sí mismo.

-¡Que no!- siguió la pequeña –¡yo no, él no! -la pequeña no podía hablar coherentemente debido a la vergüenza -¡nosotros no!- y se removía impaciente –¡diles algo!- exigió dándole un codazo.

El niño suspiró sobándose el golpe en su brazo –no hay nada que decir- dijo con simpleza y sin ningún rastro de nervios, mirándola detenidamente haciendo que la gennin se pusiera tensa.

¿Acaso él lo admitía, acaso realmente le gustaba a Kakashi kun?, tragó saliva y se sintió completamente nerviosa, y no precisamente por sus yo mayores, sino porque el pequeño no dejaba de mirarla, ¿era su imaginación o la veía de pies a cabeza?, oh dios, iba a hablar de nuevo, y si decía que si, su corazón latía más rápidamente, que ellos si….

-Además, a mí sólo me gustan las niñas-

Y así se acabaron sus dudas y sus conclusiones, sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

-¡Soy una niña!- gritó molesta.

-Oh…- exhaló con tranquilidad –suelo olvidarlo…-

-¿Me estás diciendo MACHORRA?-

Sakura 2 y 1 suspiraron y Kakashi 1 y 2 se acomodaron mejor para disfrutar cómodamente del espectáculo.

-Hum…no, solo que no eres muy femenina-

-¡Tu enano!-

-Es que…- siguió con tranquilidad mirándola de nuevo de pies a cabeza haciendo que recobra su sensación nerviosa y tímida, ¿por qué se ponía así con él? – como no encuentro mucha diferencia…- y se detuvo señalándole el pecho –pues es fácil olvidarlo-

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, tímida por unos momentos, pero su timidez se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

-¡Maldito enano, voy a matarte!-

Kakashi solía mantenerse pasivo en cualquier situación desde pequeño, aún en las situaciones donde su vida se ponía en riesgo, eso era obvio al mirar como el niño seguía impasible a pesar de tener a una autentica gorgona (pues eso parecía con sus cabellos rosados asemejando serpientes que se agitaban ansiosos por su presa) a punto de matarle, de no ser porque era tomada por la chunnin…, sus intenciones no eran las mejores, sus ojos anhelantes y rojos daban señales de ello.

-Hum…- se alzo de hombros –pero eso no te quitará lo plana-

-¡ARG!-

La jounnin y la chunnin suspiraron, no sabían porque, pero al parecer Hatake tenía una extraña y muy afianzada costumbre de molestar a quien se dejará.

-Kakashi sempai- Sakura 2 rogó ayuda para intervenir, y como el adulto todavía no era digno de hablarle opto por el anbu.

-Hum…-

-Diga algo…- pidió molesta al ver la cara de indiferencia del hombre.

-Hum…Sakura es la verdad-

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron las menores, logrando que la pequeña se olvidara por unos momentos de sus intentos de asesinato.

-Bueno, no puedes culparle, es cierto…-

-¿Qué?- la chunnin luchaba por controlar ese tic nervioso en su ojo

-Solo mírala y mírate- las señalo consecutivamente causando que ambas se taparan el pecho incomodas y sonrojadas –no hay mucha diferencia en ambas, deberías comprenderlo-

-¿Me está diciendo PLANA? – el tic ya estaba en su ojo.

-¡Hey!- reclamó la 3, pero la chunnin no le hiso mucho caso.

-Hum…no-, se alzo de hombros – aunque es un buena descripción- opinó con una mano en el mentón, asintiendo junto con el niño.

-¡Se están burlando de nuevo!-

-¡De las dos!-

-¡Sakura san!- clamaron las dos Sakuras en busca de ayuda, la aludida suspiro.

-¡Kakashi!-

-Hum…-

-¡Kakashi!-

-¿Qué?-

-Diles algo, contrólalos-

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó con pereza.

-Porque eres el mayor, porque eres su líder, y porque son tú, eres tú-

Kakashi suspiró resignado –discúlpenlos chicas, - dijo con pereza, se tranquilizaron un poco – y ustedes deberían disculparse…- el anbu y el niño no dijeron nada –además sean más tolerantes y ustedes más… - señalo a las menores- hum…pacientes, si esa es la palabra, ven, con los años lograran dejar atrás ese problema- señaló a la jounnin quien también se tapo los pechos por inercia –tardara mucho, pero lo lograran-

-¿Me estás diciendo VIEJA?-

-Hum…no, solo que les tomará tiempo-

Los hombres se miraron entre si y sonrieron asintiendo dando por hecho que compartían la misma idea, las chicas suspiraron, se miraron entre si y asintieron.

Tres sonidos secos dieron por finalizada la conversación.

-No soy machorra- Sakura se tapó con su cobija –maldito enano-.

-No estoy plana- Sakura se cubrió con su manta- maldito presumido-

-No estoy vieja- Sakura se abrigó con su frazada –maldito pervertido-

Y allá, a un lado de la fogata, tres deprimentes, lastimosas y abatidas figuras se tocaban las inflamadas, palpitantes y rosadas mejillas, pero el dolor no evitaba que hablaran algo entre sí.

-Valió la pena- opinó el pequeño.

-Fue muy divertido- opinó el mediano.

- Y doloroso- opinó el mayor.

–¡Auch! muy doloroso- dijeron al unísono -pero divertido- sonriendo en complicidad.

Hatake Kakashi sería un masoquista por toda su vida.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&

-"_Capitán"-_

Dolor, sangre, muerte, era todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía.

_-"Capitán"-_

Las voces incesantes, lejanas, desesperadas y lastimeras le aclamaban, aquí, allá.

_-"Capitán"-_

Se movía ágil y veloz, esquivando y dando golpes a los enemigos hiriendo, lastimando, matando.

_-"Capitán"-_

Un jutsu de tierra, una patada, otro jutsu de fuego y dos menos, corría y envestía a la vez que auxiliaba y ordenaba a sus compañeros.

Pero por más que se esforzaba, por más que luchaba, las voces no paraban.

-"_Capitán"-_

Una emboscada, una vergonzosa y desigual emboscada donde les superaban, donde sus subordinados, prácticamente novatos e inexpertos, no reaccionaban y eran cruel y dolorosamente derrotados, acabados.

_-"Capitán"-_

Una y mil veces maldito él y sus superiores, mil veces malditos.

Un escuadrón tan joven, tan inexperto mandado a tales lugares, con las cosas tan mal, había sido una estupidez, casi un suicidio…pero era un orden.

_-"Capitán"-_

Pero ¡que importaba la estúpida y maldita orden!, que importaba ahora el hecho de que supuestamente por ser él estarían bien…

Malditos superiores, maldita incompetencia suya, porque era su culpa, porque eran su responsabilidad.

-"_Capitán"-_

Un sonido sordo, un kunai rasgando el aire, un alarido y un cuerpo más manchado en sangre, tirado entre el agua y el lodo.

Como odiaba ser un anbu incompetente, como odiaba ser él el culpable, el responsable.

Una estocada, una espada fría, una risa, y un grito, giró, de entre las sombras solo el rojo sobresalía por todos lados, polvo, agua, lodo, sangre, muerte, dolor.

_-"Capitán"-_

De una patada le derribo y sin clemencia tomo su cabeza y la torció escuchando el "crack" de sus huesos, sin darle tiempo a nada, sin clemencia, arrojo el cuerpo inerte al lodo.

Se inclinó, tocía, quitó su máscara de mono para observarle y de nuevo ese color, el rojo, la sangre escurriendo por la boca del joven, sus ojos negros y su cabello verduzco manchados en rojo -"_ca…pi…tán…"-_

Que desesperante, como desearía tener habilidad curativa, pero ya era tarde, uno más caía, de nuevo era tarde.

Pero aún podía salvar a unos cuantos.

Gritos, golpes, el crujido de los huesos, el retumbar de la tierra, y el rojo adornándolo todo.

Un estridente e incesante ruido surgió de sus manos, el chidori, corrió enloquecido, encolerizado, arrasando con todo, acabo pronto con sus enemigos, con todos, de un solo golpe, sin piedad.

_-"Capitán"-_

Al final, al fin de cuentas él solo era eso, por más que se esforzara por no serlo, por más que quisiera ayudar, al final no lo conseguía, al final siempre era el mismo resultado, al final, consciente o inconsciente, directa o indirectamente, al final él solo era un asesino.

Respiraba forzosamente, entrecortadamente, el chidori aun resonaba en sus oídos, sus ojos absortos miraron a todos lados, deseando buscar alguien más con vida, pero no encontró nada, solo más rojo, embebido en las ropas de sus aliados y enemigos, ahora no importaba quienes eran, la mancha roja se extendía sin dejar notar de quien surgía o donde acababa.

_-"Capitán"-_

Se dejo caer de rodillas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más copiosamente, no sabía si era su imaginación o simplemente los remordimientos pero aún escuchaba el "capitán, capitán", un leve dolor en su antebrazo, era pequeña herida, insignificante para él.

Miro hacia el cielo, como implorando por algo, la lluvia comenzó a deslizarse por su cara, por su pelo, era agradable, como desearía que esa lluvia lavará no sólo la sangre y la tierra de su cuerpo, desearía que se llevará todo, la culpabilidad, su incompetencia, el dolor y la muerte, a él mismo de ser posible.

Pero eso era impensable, porque por él ya nada se podía hacer, porque él ya estaba perdido, porque él desde hacía tiempo estaba muerto, porque él, al final, solo era un asesino.

-"_Capitán"-_

Abrió los ojos, inhaló y exhaló con ansias, como si deseara no ahogarse, ese sueño, esa pesadilla siempre estaba, nunca se iba, siempre permanecía en su mente.

Se incorporó y se recargó en la irregular pared de la cueva, miró a su alrededor, como tratando de cerciorarse que la mancha de sangre, agua y lodo no estaba ahí.

Suspiró y secó el sudor de su frente, la mancha no estaba, sólo se encontraban sus compañeros, el niño, el adulto y las tres pelirosas. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, a lo lejos, entre la negrura de la noche se alcanzaban a ver unas cuantas estrellas.

Sonrió con tristeza, compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Porque lo triste de todo era que no era una simple pesadilla, no, era la realidad, esa cruda y cruel realidad que marcaba su vida.

Aún podía escuchar las voces de sus subordinados, de los caídos, aún tenía el eco de sus voces con ese interminable y agobiante "capitán" que repetían.

Era triste admitirlo, pero, dentro de lo posible, esa escena, ese aroma, ese color y ese dolor que acompañan a la muerte ya no le eran del todo sorprendentes y ajenos, no, desde hacía años estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa palabra y esas sensaciones junto a su vida, junto a él.

Y el ser miembro de la raíz no lo cambió, nada vario, solo el hecho de que las tristes e inertes figuras que ahora contemplaba y que desfilaban una a una frente de él ya no eran las mismas, ya no era su padre, su sensei, su amigo o Rin, no, ahora eran sus compañeros, sus subordinados, aquellos que apenas y llegaba a distinguir sin la máscara pero que igualmente se habían convertido en sus aliados, en sus compañeros, en sus amigos, en su responsabilidad.

-_Tonto-._

Que tonto había sido al enlistarse en la raíz, pensó que con ello toda la sombra de sus penas y las muertes que cargaba lo dejarían tranquilo, o por lo menos se olvidaría por ello por un momento porque supuestamente le quedaba el honor de defender Konoha, pero no, al contrario, sus penas, sus cargas pesaban más, se sumaban más.

Y él poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cansado, a sentirse inepto, sin motivo aparente para seguir adelante.

Nada importaba, ni el hecho de saber que si bien todo lo hacía para el bien de su aldea, primero para salir de la guerra, luego para protegerla, siempre era lo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo el no era otra cosa sino un asesino.

Cierto que de los mejores shinobis, cierto que un hombre que se jugaba la vida a cada momento, cierto que hacía lo posible por salvar la de los demás, cierto que era considerado uno de los mejores estrategas y capitanes en la raíz, pero, al fin y al cabo, con todo y el supuesto honor, el heroísmo, el trabajo de salvaguardar los ideales y las personas de su aldea sólo era eso, un asesino.

Y no era que un shinobi no lo fuera, era más que obvio que la vida de un ninja estaba marcada por la muerte, pero siendo anbu todo se complicaba más, siendo anbu poco a poco se mermaba tu alegría y temor de la vida, sentía que las atrocidades y horrores se volvían algo común, cotidiano, era incomodo y real, terriblemente real.

A pesar de que después se diera cuenta de que dos de sus subordinados habían logrado sobrevivir, estaban en terribles condiciones pero vivos quizás saldrían de la raíz, eso no ayudaba a aminorar su pesar.

Francamente estaba cansado, hastiado de todo, pensando que lo mejor era retirarse, pero la idea era absurda, generalmente un rastreador vivía tan poco que no era opción salir, y aquellos que lograban sobrevivir y retirarse era porque o estaban incapacitados o dementes.

No veía mucho futuro para él, porque simplemente un asesino como él no tenía derecho a uno.

_-Ser sensei-_

Además esa idea de ser un simple jounnin y entrenar a las nuevas generaciones si bien le atraía sentía que no era lo suyo, generalmente cuando se acercaba a un grupo de niños todos se alejaban o bien le veían aterrados, quizás era la máscara, su actitud o simplemente el aura de miedo y terror que rodeaba a cualquier anbu, pero nunca había tenido mucha suerte con los niños, ¿cómo entrenaría a unos si ni siquiera podía lograr que no se alejaran despavoridos?

Escuchó un ruido y giró observando que se trataba solo de la pequeña que se removía molesta, refunfuñando y manoteando en el aire, sonrió, seguramente aún en sueños tenía sus rencillas.

Y la sonrisa no se borró, porque recordó que esas antiguas conclusiones de su posible fracaso como sensei no eran tan certeras como pensaba, después de todo ahí estaba esa pequeña pelirosa que le demostraba lo contrario, porque él era o sería su sensei.

-"_No te doy miedo"-_

_-"Un poco, sobre todo con esa mascara, pero se que no es malo, trato de darme su ayuda cuando usted lo necesitaba, además de que pudo matarme si hubiera querido, con eso es suficiente para saber que es de fiar, ¿y cómo se hirió?_"-

Le había contestado sonriendo y curándole, haciendo que él se sorprendiera un poco, hasta se había admirado por su acercamiento y falta de temor.

Ahora que lo pensaba era gracioso ver como alguien como él era sorprendido y obligado a retroceder por ser pillado por el tacto de una pequeña niña, pero no debían culparlo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con otras personas.

De alguna manera logró ser un "simple jounnin" y de alguna manera Sakura y los otros dos chicos, el Uchiha y el hijo de Minato sensei, lograron aprobar y ser sus alumnos.

No sabía muy bien la clase de relación que tenía con los otros dos, o que tan buen maestro fue, seguramente uno no muy bueno al no tener tanto respeto por parte del rubio y la pelirosa, pero sabía que si algo se había fijado en ellos eso era la enseñanza más importante que había tenido en su vida, aquella que aprendió dolorosamente por boca de su mejor amigo.

Suspiró y pensó en que todo este embrollo de las épocas y de estar en el futuro al lado de ellos era algo sumamente extraño, él tampoco comprendía el porqué de estar ahí, o el del como regresar, pero había una cosa que todo esto había logrado en él, esperanza.

Si, esa palabra regresaba a su vida, porque independientemente del motivo para estar ahí, él ya tenía una esperanza para su futuro, y no solo se lo había mostrado la pequeña Sakura, sino también las otras dos.

La mayor con esas miradas de ternura y apoyo que le daba, con esas atenciones cuidadosas y cariñosas que compartía con el pequeño y el adulto, ella le enseñaba a confiar en los demás, a compartir de nuevo. Ya en varias ocasiones había tenido la dicha de hablar con ella, bueno escucharle, y siempre encontraba la manera de alentarle, de darle esperanzas, como si ella supiera precisamente la clase de escoria y lo miserable que se sentía.

Y estaba la chunnin, esa chica alegre, temperamental y atractiva con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, esa chica que le recordó de nuevo lo que sentía desear un beso, la que le mostraba que quizás no estaba tan muerto en vida como él pensaba, porque le mostró como él si era capaz de sentir, de amar, de desear vivir sólo por verla de nuevo, por solo compartir una sonrisa y una mirada.

Ellas eran Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi que le había salvado de muchas formas, siendo niña, joven o mujer, ella le había salvado de muchas distintas maneras.

Y estaba feliz, feliz de conocerle, contento con la esperanza de alguna vez compartir su vida al lado de ella.

Sabía que con todo esto, al final regresaría y él la olvidara o no, no podría estar con ella, pero existía la posibilidad de reencontrarla, de tenerla a su lado de nuevo, aunque solo fuera como su sensei.

Y él sabía que Sakura siempre sería de las personas más importantes para él, siempre sería la mujer que amará y que le alentara y le regresará las ganas de vivir.

Para muestra estaba el pequeño, durante esa etapa sufrió mucho, pocas veces su semblante cambiaba del indiferente y estricto que tenía, pero la pequeña Sakura le había hecho sonreír por cosas tan simples e insulsas, e incluso logró que olvidará su deber por solo divertirse, ¡le había hecho reír!, y eso ya era una gran merito.

Y ni que decir de su versión adulta, era más que obvio que él seguiría siendo el mismo apático, indiferente y tranquilo de siempre, que cargaba con los pesares de siempre, pero tenía ahora la luz de su exalumna, y muy probablemente era un gran motivo por seguir luchando.

La tenía a ella, quizás no de la manera que deseara, pero la tenía.

Aún no entendía cómo era posible que él hubiera soportado tanto tiempo sin tenerla a su lado, sin besarla, ni acariciarla, más aún siendo tan fácil de descubrir que a ella no le era del todo indiferente, ¡vaya que no!, realmente su yo o era muy tonto como para no darse cuenta o no quería darse cuenta de que era correspondido. Lo más probable era lo segundo, quizás la edad, los rangos u otros tantos prejuicios estúpidos no los dejaban, algo que se le hacía terriblemente irónico y bobo, si en esos momentos él estuviese en su lugar abandonaría todo prejuicio estúpido y lo botaría por solo estar con ella.

-_Tonto, Hatake Kakashi, eres un tonto- _

Oh pero eso era lo irónico de la vida, porque aunque sabía que de alguna manera era correspondido no era precisamente a él a quién Sakura deseaba en ese beso. Él solo era un reflejo de lo que verdaderamente quería, sonrió con tristeza, era una gran ironía.

-_Tonto, te enamoraste de tu alumna – _sonrió –_pero no te culpo, ¿cómo no hacerlo?-_

Porque aunque Sakura lo amará no lo amaba propiamente a él, quizás al final el tonto recapacitaría, ambos, y su yo adulto haría algo, tal vez hasta él mismo podría ayudarlo, sonrió.

-_Pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme- _sonrió.

Le parecía bastante gracioso y tierno escuchar cada frase nerviosa que la pelirosa daba, o esas miradas apenadas o el sonrojo en sus mejillas, era obvio que estaba nerviosa e incómoda por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, quizás hasta quería disculparse, pero no importaba.

Solo quería disfrutar un poco más de esto, de lo que sea que esto significará, deseaba sólo permanecer a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía, por eso la invito al festival, ya después le daría otra oportunidad.

-_Sakura…- _

De entre el bolsillo sacó una pequeña piedrecilla que desde pequeño cargaba, era una costumbre mirarla después de cada batalla o simplemente cuando se sentía solo, confundido o muy triste, le ayudaba, brillaba en la oscuridad y le daba una paz que lo tranquilizaba aún en los momentos más duros, más difíciles, y de alguna manera había logrado que no se manchara de sangre, era algo muy extraño, pero reconfortante.

-_Es cómo tú- _pensó al percatarse de que ese pequeño cristal era de alguna manera como ella, lo regreso a su bolsillo.

Suspiró reconfortado y tranquilo, la desazón del incomodo sueño se había esfumado, pero seguía sin sentirse del todo bien.

Con la pregunta ingenua y temblorosa de Sakura chan una nueva preocupación surgía.

Y si él olvidaba todo esto, y si él se olvidaba de que existía alguien, y si la olvidaba… de ser así quizás él no...

-_Tonterías-_ negó con la cabeza y sonrió entusiasta pues se dio cuenta de algo.

Si Sakura ya le había salvado antes de tantas formas y en etapas distintas, tenía esperanzas….

Porque él no estaba perdido.

Porque él si tenía un futuro.

Porque alguien en algún lugar se había compadecido de él y le dio una vez más otra oportunidad.

Porque él conoció a Sakura.

Porque él la encontraría de nuevo.

Porque él estaba destinado a protegerla, a amarla.

Porque si ya ella le había salvado antes, bien podía salvarlo de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola amiguillo vecinillo…oh, perdón, lectorcillo… XD….mal chiste…:

¿Cómo han estado?, yo ahí más o menos, no es que sea chismosilla pero eh estado algo malita, en fin, ya me he recuperado y ya hice el examen, no pregunten cómo me fue U.U aun no sé (nerviosa por los resultados…chan chan chan)….en fin, el caso es que ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa, jajaja.

Ah, una cosa, no se si lo han notado, creo que si XD, pero soy pésima con las escenas de pelea y acción U.u, en fin espero y me comprendan y no sean tan duros, jejeje...Siguiendo con los comentarios:

**NaRuCaMi: **Gracias, y perdón por no poner tanto romance, al menos no con besos, pero paciencia, ya verás que no tardaré mucho, jejeje, saludos y muchas gracias por leerme.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Hola!, si era un poco raro que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de todos en el festival, en eso tienes mucha razón, jeje, en fin, creo que eso ya quedo un poco claro y creo que no fue tan duro el regaño, al menos no tanto como pensé ponerlo, pero bueno, espero y le haya gustado el capítulo, saludos.

**Artemisav: **Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos!, y por su paciencia, jajaja, si, hasta yo me sorprendí de que Sakura san hablará pero ya era hora!

**K2008sempai:** Hakuna matata!, si, si veía los rugrats me encatanaba, y si, precisamente es como te imagino, como todo un tommy en acción, jajajaja xD, chica traviesa, por algo fueron tres semanas!, jajaja, lo bueno es que espero y haya sido divertido, jajaja, saludos chica y espero tu siempre puntual comentario.

**Uzziel: **Esto, muchas gracias por su comentario, de verdad que me encantaría darle más protagonismo al anbu, pensando en tu recomendación redacté esa parte, es que tienes razón!, así que tenme un poquito de paciencia, y gracias por sus recomendaciones.

**NewWarrior: **Oh dios, es verdad, se supone que esto es un KakaSaku, jajaja, falta romance y acción, supongo, lo siento, pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hatake-Katia: **Pues si me tarde un poquito, pero ya ves, por fin, tarde pero seguro, racias por comentar, me daré otro tiempecito para actualizar cuanto antes papá sustituto.

**Desy chan: **Pues no pasó gran cosa con lo del pueblo, al menos eso parece xD, jajaja, chica gracias por leer esta y todas mis historias y por compartir tu parecer, es algo muy importante…

Hum…últimamente he pensado contestar los comentarios directamente y no en el capítulo, de hecho siempre me ha gustado más esa idea, sólo que me voy por esta opción por las personas que no tiene cuenta y que comentan, me parecería grosero no incluirlos, en fin, se los comento porque tal vez así lo haga en adelante y a las personas sin cuenta los incluya en la nota de autora.

Ahora si, creo que es todo, les doy las gracias y espero su comentario, que dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	17. El lago

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 17: El lago**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y sólo observó árboles, muchos, por todos lados, moviéndose al compas del fuerte viento, susurrando algo, algo que no lograba entender.

-_Este sueño…siempre este sueño-_

Pero el susurro de los árboles no era lo único que no comprendía, tampoco podía entender las palabras que le dirigía él, la persona frente suyo.

-_Tú…-_

Podía verse a sí misma en un extraño lugar donde los árboles y su cabello se agitaban continuamente mecidos por las fuertes corrientes de viento, había alguien más con ella pero no le conocía.

-_¿Quién, quién eres tú, por qué siempre…?-_

Ni siquiera podía verle con claridad, los labios de él se movían pero no escuchaba lo que decía.

Trataba de entenderle y de hablar pero sus palabras no eran las que quería decir y ni siquiera podía escucharse a si misma, solo identificaba el sonido del viento, como si estuviera atrapada en una especie de genjutsu.

-_Sonríes… ¿por qué?- _su acompañante sonrió y extendió una mano.

–¿_Quién?, no te conozco ¿quién eres, qué dices, qué buscas?-_

Sintió suave tacto en la mejilla, con infinita ternura y precaución, y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba, pero la silueta volvió a sonreír y de nuevo habló y de nuevo no comprendió.

Siempre era lo mismo, era frustrante.

Él colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, y ella las apretó sintiendo un ligero malestar en sus manos, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento arreciaba.

Sintió un suave y cálido sentimiento en todo su cuerpo, era una sensación cosquíllante y nerviosa.

La calidez se posaba en sus mejillas, en su rostro, en sus labios y se mezclaba con la frescura de las pequeñas lágrimas que aún bajaban de sus ojos, haciéndola sentir bien, relajada, pero triste.

Sin dejar de apuñar su mano contra la otra abrió los ojos al sentir un vació y se dio cuenta de que era porque su acompañante giró y se alejó, un sentimiento desesperante se aglomero en su pecho, quería correr pero no podía moverse.

–_Espera, no te vayas- _

Pero sus manos seguían unidas en su pecho y la imagen se tornó borrosa y la silueta distante.

-_No te vayas, por favor…- _

Escuchó una tranquila y profunda voz repetir su nombre.

-Sakura, Sakura-

-_¿Quién…quién eres?-_

-Sakura-

Sintió una mano en su hombro, moviéndola ligeramente, intento abrir los ojos perezosamente y sintió como los primeros rayos del sol le impedían ver con claridad, por reflejo los cerró.

– _Ese sueño, el mismo de siempre-_ pensó, una vez más no recordaba muchos detalles y una vez más solo la dejaba con esa desazón e incertidumbre mezclada con la calidez y la sensación cosquíllante.

-Sakura, que se nos hace tarde- escuchó seguido de un suspiro resignado y cansino al soltarle del hombro.

-_Kakashi, es usted- _

Abrió los ojos, sólo obtuvo la visión de una sombra oscura, que fue aclarándose hasta ver un ojo negro vago y perezoso y un rostro enmascarado.

-Sempai- dijo en un susurro tallándose los ojos por inercia.

-Hum…cerca, pero no-

Sakura pestañó, se sentó y miró el rostro sonriente del que le despertara.

-Se...sensei- abrió y cerró los ojos tan rápido que verla era gracioso.

-Hum…sí, yo,- la saludo con su mano extendida –ese soy yo- le apretujo la nariz suavemente.

Sakura se sonrojó y emitió un respingo que después se convirtió en gruñido al sentir su nariz cerrada.

-Despertaste, que bueno- dijo el sonriendo cerrando su ojo negro, soltándole y colocándole la mano en la frente – ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que tendrías fiebre o algo – retiró la mano y sonrió de nuevo al mirarla sonrojada – es que parecías no tener un buen sueño –

-Yo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – dijo mirando el piso de la cueva- _un déja vu-_

-Hum…que bien- se incorporó y metió las manos a los bolsillos –porque te estamos esperando para partir-

-¡¿Qué dice?- gritó dando un salto, tan de repente que por poco termina en el piso, pero Kakashi la intercepto en la caída

–Que te esperamos para irnos-

-Ah….- un murmullo extraño se escapó de sus labios al sentir la mano de su sensei tomándola del brazo –esto…ya voy, solo termino de guardar la…la…la-

-¿La bolsa de dormir?- agregó soltándole y señalando la improvisada cama.

-¡Eso!, -se sonrojó por el tono tan alto de su voz- si eso, la bolsa de dormir-

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-Buen día, no tardes tanto-

-Sí, buen día, si, no tardo- asintió observando como la figura de Hatake era iluminada y rodeada por los tenues rayos del alba que se colaban por la cueva, dándole un aspecto extraño y atrapante.

_-¡Hey, despierta que nos van a dejar!__-_

-Oh si, si-

Se apresuró a guardar las cosas en la mochila para después calzarse las sandalias ninjas, tiempo durante el cual la sonrisa no dejo de acompañarle, suspiró.

Desde el día del festival el humor de su sensei parecía ser de lo mejor, no que variara mucho de su aspecto indiferente, solitario, distante y callado, pero ella era experta en descifrar el ánimo de ese hombre y lo que escondida detrás de esa mirada perezosa, y desde aquel día pudo notar como él regresaba a su actitud de siempre, en especial a lo referente a ella, a su trato.

Sí, porque la sonrisa de Sakura dejaba entrever lo contenta que se sentía al ser tomada en cuenta de nuevo por él, bueno por lo menos el ya no ser por completo ignorada y evitada por su sensei.

Kakashi volvía a ser el mismo shinobi con el que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, si, cierto que apático y exasperante, pero ya no tanto como antes, no como desde que se vieron envueltos en ese lio de las épocas.

Todo lo cual le había tomado tiempo asimilar (tenían varios días caminando rumbo a la misteriosa Caradhras) pero que al fin y al cabo logró hacer y con ello regresaba su buen humor y entusiasmo cotidiano, de tal forma que por más de que quisiera seguir enojada con él, o aparentarlo, simplemente no podía.

Lo que no pudo cambiar, pero si disminuir y disimular un poco, era esa sensación de celos que le invadían cuando él estaba cerca de su yo mayor.

Oh sí, porque al parecer su trato no solo había mejorado con ella, sino también con la jounnin, pero francamente ese detalle ya no le incomodaba, ni molestaba, pues sentía que todo era como antes y que todos eran vistos por igual en ese equipo, hasta Kakashi kun y Sakura chan parecían haberse vuelto muy amigos, claro que seguían peleando por tonterías, pero su relación era más amigo-enemigo que enemigo-enemigo mortal.

En cuanto a su sempai, bueno, que él seguía tratándola de igual manera a antes de que pasara lo de la biblioteca, era algo que le intrigaba e incomodaba, pero que pensó que si al fin y al cabo al anbu parecía no importarle mucho, ella también tendría que superarlo, lo que no evitaba sentirse nerviosa y aún con la sensación de tener que disculparse.

Pero extrañamente él parecía evitar cualquier intento de retomar el tema de su beso fallido y la disculpa merecida por parte de ella, él seguía aparentando que nada había pasado y sólo la trataba igual que antes, lo que desde un punto de vista era alentador, pero por otro, él parecía haberse tomado tanta confianza como para dejar entrever su verdadera naturaleza.

Y eso solo significaba pasar por cada vergüenza y mal humor, porque él hasta parecía gastarle más bromas y burlarse de ella con más ganas y gusto, el muy malvado ya no parecía detenerse ante la fachada de "anbu misterioso, receloso, solitario y bien portado", no que va, ¡si era igual de abusivo que su sensei en los entrenamientos gennin!, corrección ¡que su sensei de siempre!

Hasta parecían aliarse solo para molestarla e incomodarla, a ella y las otras dos, pero en fin, que a esas bromitas, en trío o dueto o solista, ya estaba acostumbrándose después de lo de la cueva en la aldea y sobre todo después de esa "disculpa" que les dieron que le recordaron medir sus palabras cuando se trata de Hatake.

-"_Hum…siguen muy molestas por algo tan insignificante"-_ habló el Kakashi 1.

_-"Sí solo fue una bromita y ya"-_ apoyó el de la raíz.

_-"¿Bromita?"- _entonaron en coro.

Los dos mayores asintieron y el anbu le dio un codazo al menor quien suspiró y asintió no muy convencido de querer participar de nuevo, por decimo tercera ocasión, en el intento de mejorar el humor de perros que se cargaban las pelirosas.

-"_Hum…tienen razón"- _habló el pequeño –"_creo que ya exageraron con esto, ya son dos días y…"-_

_-"¡Exagerar!"-_ gritaron al unísono logrando callar al niño.

-"_Discúlpame Kakashi kun"- _ habló la chunnin – "_pero yo no creo exagerar"-_

_-"Ni yo"- _ siguió la mayor –"_no estoy vieja, en ese caso mira nada más quien habla de vejez"-_

Hatake 1 se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente.

-"_Y yo no soy…así…"- _ agregó la menor sin poder decir la palabra por el enojo que le inflaba los cachetes y sonrojaba las mejillas.

-"_Está bien, está bien"- _ dijo el 2.

-"_Lo admitimos"- _ agregó 1.

-"_Nos pasamos un poco"- _finalizó el 3 aún si verse tan creíble.

Las tres suspiraron, los miraron de soslayo e intercambiaron miradas.

-"¿_En serio?"- _susurraron.

Ellos asintieron, pero ellas siguieron con su mirada de incredulidad, lo que los llevo a suspirar.

-"_Hum…"- _se miraron entre sí, asintieron –"_lo sentimos"-_

_-"¿De verdad?"- _dijo la menor.

Asintieron –"_sí, nos disculpamos"-_

Las tres féminas pestañaron al ver la sinceridad (por primera vez después de dos días de indiferencia y pésima comida) en los tres ojos negros.

-"_Dios"- _ dijo la menor, que era una de las más sorprendidas –"_no puedo creerlo"-_

_-"Kakashi Hatake disculpándose"-_ dijo la mayor, completando la oración de la pequeña.

-"¡_Que alguien me pellizque, por favor!"-_ exclamó la 2 casi igual de admirada que la niña.

En cuestión de segundos sintió tres manos obedeciendo su petición.

Su tic del ojo volvió y su vena palpitante apareció de pronto.

-"_¿Qué…qué demonios creen que hacen?"-_preguntó sonrojada reuniendo sus fuerzas para controlarse.

_-"Dándote gusto"-_ dijo el mayor, aún sin soltarle.

-"_Si"- _corroboró el menor –"_es lo que pediste"-_

-"_Y tus peticiones son ordenes para nosotros"- _ finalizó el anbu ejerciendo un poco más de presión al mismo tiempo que su yo futuro provocando un ligero respingo en la kunoichi.

-"¡_SHANAROO!"-_

Él más afortunado fue Kakashi kun, quien no se salvo esa vez y también recibió un golpe, claro que no tan fuerte (al menos no lo dejo inconsciente y en el suelo con los ojos en espiral) al haberle dado el pellizco, fuerte y doloroso eso si, en el brazo izquierdo (por no haber algo más…), no siendo el caso de los otros dos que duraron minutos para incorporarse.

- _Se lo merecían ese par de pervertidos, mira que pellizcarme el trasero- _

_-Sí, esos dos-_ agregó su inner molesta –_si ni consideración tuvieron, aún nos duelen al sentarnos…aunque- _ río con perversión.

-_Hum…-_ Sakura rodó el ojo metiendo por completo el pié en la bota.

-_Además debimos aceptar su disculpa y aprovechar el ofrecimiento y cobrarnos a lo chino-_

_-A lo cochino dirás-_

_-Celestial, queda mejor…mira que desperdiciar semejante oportunidad…-_

_-Claro, como iba a pellizcarles, sólo una sucia como tu…-_

_-Dios porque me pusiste con ésta puritana, desperdiciar semejante oportunidad- _ movió sus manos con ansia, justo como aquella vez.

Aquella ocasión cuando una vez que se recuperaron del inmerecido golpazo los shinobis (según su propia precepción) aunque no encontraban motivos para disculparse por decima cuarta vez le dijeron que si lo que quería era una disculpa para perdonarlos se podía cobrar a la usanza de aquella primitiva ley que se reduce en la simple frase de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

_-Sí, claro- _ rodó los ojos –…_aunque era una buena propuesta-_ sonrió con gracia.

Suspiró de nuevo, se incorporó aún sintiendo el apretón en la nariz, se la tocó moviéndola de lado a lado, como si quisiera reacomodarla, tomó su mochila y salió de la cuevecilla.

-Buenos días- saludo entusiasta.

-Buenos días, Sakura chan- saludo la mayor y ella asintió.

-Bue…buenos- dijo en medio de un bostezo la pequeña, tallándose el ojo –días-.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

Desde dejar la húmeda y sofocante cueva toda clase de albergues, cuevas, árboles, rocas, suelo o el simple pasto, se habían convertido en su habitación para dormir.

-Si, Sakura san-

Lo que después de tantos días sin parar comenzaba a dejar estragos en ellas, sobretodo en la pequeña y en la chunnin que habían sido difíciles de incorporar y se mostraban somnolientas y bostezaban continuamente.

-Bien, pues en marcha- sugirió la jounnin.

Kakashi 1 indicó la dirección y el resto del equipo le siguió.

Fue así como renovaron su marcha rumbo a la misteriosa montaña, notando como era extraño e inesperado, pero alentador, el hecho de que el paisaje mejoraba conforme se acercaban, siendo completamente lo opuesto a lo que las mujeres esperaban.

Los desérticos, calurosos y polvorientos panoramas mutaban en arbustos, pasto, árboles, trinos y frescura cada vez más fría, como el clima templado y agradable del final del otoño, lo que no variaba eran las imponentes, filosas y estorbosas piedras y montañas que caracterizaban a las del paso de las rocas y la aldea.

Pero que al fin y al cabo, eso y los otros obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino, no eran tan complicados y peligrosos como para preocuparse, solo, para unos ninjas como ellos, representaban perder el tiempo forzosamente.

Pero fuera de eso todo parecía mejorar para ellos, estaban en la mejor etapa de su viaje, además de que con el solo hecho de que la quinta no mandara una nota enojada, furiosa donde les amenazara con varios meses de castigo y austeridad daban una buena señal de que a partir de ahí todo mejoraría.

Caminaron por un par de horas, observando como el paisaje era cada vez mejor, más agradable y llevadero, hasta pasaron por un precioso lago que se antojaba fresco.

Durante todo el trayecto, y conforme más se acercaban a su destino, la chunnin sentía que todo pronto llegaría a su final, sentía que llegando a ese sitio todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Era algo que le hacía sentir tranquila y ansiosa, y estaba segura que las otras féminas sentían igual que ella, pero había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar al cien por ciento de esos agradables momentos que pasaban, e irónicamente, tenía que ver precisamente con que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Era precisamente eso, porque si bien deseaban que todos regresaran a donde correspondía para que todo siguiera adecuadamente su curso, eso implicaba la simple y sencilla razón de tener que despedirse de un par de buenos amigos que había conocido.

Y era extraño y hasta gracioso pensarlo, pensar en el cómo había hecho grandes amigos, siendo ella misma, Sakura san y Sakura chan se convirtieron en importantes personas que le enseñaron mucho de sí misma y le mostraron la percepción de su persona que tienen los otros.

Y ni que decir de lo que echaría de menos la compañía del pequeño y serio Kakashi kun o el callado de Kakashi sempai, con los cuales aprendió que su sensei siempre había sido el mismo, pero que a su vez y de distinta forma, el anbu y el pequeño jounnin también lograban darle a conocer ciertas cosas que ella ignoraba o no estaba segura que existían en la distante figura de Hatake Kakashi.

Cada uno, a pesar de ser la misma persona, cada uno representaba un importante amigo y compañero de quien despedirse, y eso, eso le causaba una extraña sensación en su corazón, casi como aquella vez que se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos.

-_Me pregunto si…, si ellos sentirán igual-_ pensó colocando su mano a la altura del pecho –_estoy segura que ellas si –_ miró a la gennin y la jounnin que conversaban animadamente a un costado suyo –_pero, ¿y ellos?, ¿qué pensaran ellos, realmente todo esto les ha afectado igual que a nosotras, realmente todo esto ha sido importante para ellos?- _ suspiró y tocó con fuerza el pequeño collar que siempre ocultaba tras su blusa.

Oh sí, porque si de algo se dio cuenta que compartían los tres Kakashis ese era su semblante distante e indiferente que no revelaba mucho para darse una idea de lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

La pequeña Sakura bostezó atrayendo su atención y pronto ella y la jounnin se encontraron compartiendo el bostezo. Siempre le había parecido interesante y raro el porqué los bostezos se transmiten de persona en persona, aún sin la necesidad de verles.

-Hum…-

Kakashi 1 paró en seco y el resto de la comitiva tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la pequeña aún con el bostezo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos, sensei?- cuestionó la chunnin.

Hatake se tocó el mentón y miró el precioso azul del cielo con unas cuantas nubecillas, pequeñas, grises y algodonosas, sonrió.

-Hum…estaba pensando que sería buena idea descansar por hoy-

-¿Descansar por hoy?- pregunto la pequeña, él asintió.

-¿Se refiere a tomarnos el día?- cuestionó la chunnin, mirándole con incredulidad, él de nuevo asintió.

-¿Por qué?- siguió la jounnin.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros – hum, es que estos últimos días han sido muy pesados, quizás un momento de relajación no nos vendría mal- finalizo dando un profundo bostezo.

-Sensei no cambia sigue siendo un flojo- dijo la pequeña con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura 2 pestañó y sonrió.

-Me parece una excelente idea, sensei- sonrió de nuevo, la niña le miró como si su cara hubiera sido pintada como la de un payaso, pero no le importo.

Ese pequeño gesto por parte de su sensei y el hecho de que el anbu y el pequeño no hablaran (lo cual decía que apoyaban la idea) le respondió que sí, que efectivamente Hatake Kakashi sentía lo mismo que ellas.

-Propongo el lago que pasamos hace rato- dijo el anbu mirando hacia atrás.

-Sí, es buena idea- dijo el menor, imitándolo.

La pequeña suspiró perezosamente.

–_Kya!, ¿por qué no lo dijeron cuando pasamos por ahí?, ¡nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este camino, shanaroo!- _

Pero a pesar de las justas protestas de su inner sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces, si ya está decidido, ¡¿qué esperamos?- agregó la jounnin sonriente y entusiasta, pues al igual que la chunnin comprendió lo que eso significaba.

Era una despedida.

Kakashi les daba la oportunidad de un día libre, justo poco antes de llegar a la montaña, solo para relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje y la compañía, era una especie de despedida entre ellos, como la fiesta de graduación que se hace para despedirse de los buenos amigos que se nos van.

Y en menos de lo que pensaban y esperaban la vista mejoró bastante al ver un profundo, azul y refrescante lago rodeado por pequeños y grandes árboles que silbaban con el viento, mucho pasto verde, rocas por todos lados, unas bastante grandes como para caber tres o más personas, una enorme columna de piedra por donde el agua caía semejando a una cascada y detrás de ella una cueva por donde el agua iba a dios sabe dónde, oh si, y lo más importante, la presencia de las tres chicas chapoteando en el agua agregaban bastante puntos a favor de la resolución del día libre.

-¡Sakura chan, Sakura chan!-

Risas.

Las agradables y encantadoras risas femeninas que inspiraban a Jiraiya en su labor de investigador de tiempo completo en las aguas termales o cualquier otro lugar donde las lindas figuras femeninas se juntan a revolotear de aquí para allá, riendo, jugando y dando una agradable vista a los hombres.

Eran justamente ese tipo de risas las que en esos momentos escuchaba y le obligan a ver por encima del libro y distinguir su origen.

No podía tener mejor vista.

¡No podía haber tenido mejor idea!

Si bien en un inicio solo lo dijo para pasar un rato agradable en compañía del equipo no se atrevió a mencionar ese lugar, oh, pero su yo anbu luego entendió y razonando y analizando las mejores opciones optó rápidamente por esa, esa que él pensaba pero que no comentó.

Y extrañamente las mujeres no se opusieron ni les tachaban de mirones, seguramente por estar muy ocupadas en su labor de echarse agua mutuamente, sonreír y hablar quien sabe que cosas.

-No, no, no, dejen eso, ¡no!- pedía entre risas la mayor al ser acosada por las otras dos, primero arrojándole agua y después sumergiéndola por completo en la fresca agua del lago.

Apenas llegaron dieron un gritillo de emoción y corrieron a sentir el agua, era perfecta, fría y refrescante, algo que compensaría los agobiantes y sofocantes momentos que pasaran esos terriblemente calurosos días.

-"_Bañémonos"-_ resolvió la 3 y ante la mirada sorprendida de los hombres las otras dos asintieron más que contentas y convencidas.

Hicieron un circulo, reuniéndose a planear y detallar su precioso y deleitoso día, como suelen hacerlo las chicas estando solas, o en compañía de sus amigos varones, entiéndase ignorándolos en el acto, sin invitarles o pedir su opinión.

En unos cuantos segundos ya se encontraban entre dos grandes rocas que formaban una especie de pasillo lo suficientemente ancho para las tres, y tan rápido como solo asentir y sonreír armaron una especie de vestidor extraño compuesto por las mantas que llevaban.

Lo que Kakashi no comprendía eran las miradas de soslayo, amenazantes, furiosas y que auguraban una fuerte reprimenda y dolor que les daban las kunoichis antes de cerrar por completo el improvisado vestidor.

Esas miradas que le hicieron saber que no se tragaban la aparente tranquilidad de los tres en la lectura del libro (de sus respectivos, devueltos y recuperados, icha icha) ni del supuesto desinterés en saber los hechos que se llevaban a cabo en el vestidor que elaboraran.

Sí, era muy extraño e incomprensible para ellos el que dudaran del respeto a la privacidad que el ninja copia tenía, porque si algo era incapaz de hacer seria estar interesado en cómo se preparaban para entrar al lago.

Mentira, su "respeto por la privacidad" desapareció tan velozmente como un plato de ramen gratis ante Naruto al escucharlas hablar y reír, estaban distantes, cierto, pero para su afortunada o desafortunada suerte sus sentidos siempre fueron sumamente agudizados y finos, por lo que podían escucharlas tan claro como si estuvieran a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Y la triste verdad es que los pobres hombres hicieron lo posible por concentrarse en la lectura de su apreciado libro, y habían logrado hacerlo por cortos intervalos, pero se volvió totalmente imposible cuando la gennin comenzó a hablar comentarios como.

-"_Wow que con los años y el entrenamiento si que he mejorado, eso queda claro al verlas"- _

_-"Kakashi sempai estaba equivocado y Kakashi sensei tenía razón"-_

-"_¡Cielos!, así las tendré algún día"-_

_-"Se ven tan lindas"-_

Y todo rastro de concentración se perdió por completo al escuchar el.

_-"¿Puedo tocarlas?"-_

Lo que hizo que Kakashi 1 recordara aquella pregunta que se hiciera aquella vez que llevó a sus yo al departamento, sí la misma que surgió al lavarse los dientes y pensar en cómo se las arreglarían las Sakuras al compartir un baño.

La misma pregunta que impensable, increíble e incomprensivamente surgiera en esos momentos en el anbu y en el pequeño.

Lo que ninguno de ellos llegaría a comprobar con certeza era el hecho de que Sakura 3 solo lo hacía por "molestarles", en el bizarro contexto que de venganza podía llegar a tener Sakura Haruno.

Porque en realidad ella había superado cualquier rastro de admiración ante la visión de su cuerpo desarrollado después de verles en las aguas termales, y también en parte por las pocas instrucciones que como ninja medico tenía.

Sólo lo dijo porque con la fama de pervertido consumado que tenía su sensei lo hacía para darse el gusto de gastarles bromas a los infames ninjas copias, mientras lo decía solo miraba la manta en dirección hacia ellos, triste por no poder ver con claridad la cara que pondrían.

Lo que provocaba que las otras dos solo negaran con la cabeza y rodaran los ojos, alzándose de hombros a la vez que le ataban el top, pero finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que la pequeña niña tenía razón, después de todo era justo cobrarse una de tantas ¿no?

-"_Oh, pero si tu Sakura chan, eres tan linda y tierna"-_ dijo la 2 obteniendo la mirada sorprendida de la 3 que inmediatamente giró sus ojos de la manta a ella.

-_"Es verdad"- _dijo la 1 y sonrió al ver el rostro de la gennin donde se leía claramente el "eso no era parte del trato" –"_no recordaba lo linda que me veía a tu edad"-_

Sakura 3 hizo un puchero gracioso y se cruzó de brazos, suspiro pero sonrió al sentir la mano de la mayor en sus cabellos y la de la mediana en su hombro, le sonreían con picardía, cerrando un ojo.

Después de todo si iban a hacer la broma habría que asegurarse de que afectara por completo a los tres hombres, además de que si ella empezó involucrándolas en la venganza lo justo era que al fin de cuentas participaran las tres ¿no?

Lo que ayudó a recordándole a la gennin el extraño y bizarro concepto de venganza que podía tener, y aplicar, aún en sí misma.

Fue así como pasaron casi 10 largos y torturantes minutos para los hombres (porque se tardaron lo más posible solo para molestarles), tratando de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera ligar la imagen de ellas en ese improvisado vestidor.

-Hum…hace calor-

Kakashi 1 se retiró el chaleco, los guantes y el protector, permitiéndose más libertad, pensando que al fin y al cabo era su primer día de descanso desde que Sakura, furiosa por considerarle un padre desconsiderado, le buscara en el bosque e interrumpiera su sueño.

-Si- asintió el anbu.

Y él también se deshizo de la máscara de porcelana, la capa (que dobló con cuidado y colocó a un costado) y ya en ello se le ocurrió la gran idea de que si era su primer día libre desde quien sabe cuando (ya ni recordaba) bien podía retirar la armadura-chaleco y los protectores de sus manos.

El pequeño solo suspiró y sin mucha confianza optó por retirar los protectores de sus brazos y esos cinturones en X que actualmente llevaba solo como un recuerdo del sable de su padre, para por último deshacerse de la banda ninja que cubría su ojo sharingan, recordando como gracias a los cuidados de la gennin la cicatriz ya no se abría, por más y más que entrenara en la cueva utilizando su ojo carmín y el chidori ella siempre le curó y tranquilizadoramente poco después ya no pasaba.

Bien decían que algunas heridas nunca dejan de sangrar o cicatrizar por completo pero con los cuidados y la ayuda necesaria (y muchas veces la persona idónea) la herida dejaría de sangrar y posteriormente la cicatriz llegaría a cerrar, aunque siempre dejara marca de su rastro.

Y él tenía la sospecha de que gracias a Sakura chan es que su cicatriz ya no se abría y no se refería solamente a sus curaciones con chakra o a sus tiernos cuidados médicos, lo único que la kunoichi no pudo evitar fue que por sobre esforzarse su misterioso ojo sangrara, pero bueno, eso era algo que estaba seguro que sólo él podía corregir y que le costaría más tiempo aprender a sobrellevar y controlar.

En eso pensaba el pequeño cuando escuchó más claramente las risas.

Después de reírse cómodamente las kunoichis salieron como si nada y corrieron al lago a refrescarse.

-_"¡Si!"_- grito entusiasta la pequeña.

-"_Baño, baño, baño"-_ decía la chunnin.

-"_Agua, refrescante y anhelada agua"- _ dijo en un suspiro.

Y así era como las risas cantarinas, agradables, femeninas y atrayentes se dejaron escuchar con inocencia y diversión.

_-"No, Sakura san, por favor"- _ pidieron entre risillas contagiosas, sin obtener éxito.

La mayor sonrió al comenzar a mojarlas arrojándoles agua, empezando con ello el clásico e infantil juego de arrojarse agua todos contra todos y que finalizó con una alianza entre la 2 y 3 para derrotar a la iniciadora.

Obviamente que ese día Kakashi Hatake (los tres Hatakes) estaba destinado a no poder disfrutar de la lectura de su apreciado y sobreestimado libro y la verdad es que poco le importaba, pues la molesta incomodidad que representaba no poder concentrarse en leer en esos momentos no importaba tanto, porque el motivo de su distracción bien valía la pena dejar de leer y guardar el libro, pero solo por precaución resolvió seguir aparentando que leía.

Sin embargo después de un tiempo esa lucha por mirar o no mirar, intentar leer o no leer, se volvió frustrante.

Kakashi 1 suspiró derrotado, se rendía, lo admitía, la visión de esas dos hermosas mujeres chapoteando en la orilla del lago era demasiado para él. ¡Si con solo una le bastaba para atormentarse! y eso que se entendía que lo decía con uniforme chunnin y no en short y top, lo que solo aumentaban las complicaciones.

Por su parte el anbu era quien parecía menos interesado en disimular su repentino interés en el azul del lago, sentado en la enorme rama del árbol en el que maestro descansaba.

Todo lo cual hacía que el 1 suspirara al pensar que siendo tan joven podía atrapársele fácilmente en las esquivas miradas que les daba a las chicas, al menos para un hombre experimentado como él era sencillo, o tal vez solo era porque se conocía a la perfección.

En cuanto a su pequeño yo estaba seguro que era el más afectado de todos, estaba completamente admirado de lo hermoso que el común lago azulino se veía con la presencia de las chicas, sonrió.

El pequeño jounnin era discreto, tristemente quizás más que el mismo anbu, pero su admiración era obvia y se plasmaba fácilmente en los vestigios del rubor que se colaban por el margen de la mascara, o como pestañaba continuamente. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar que probablemente era una de las primeras vistas que tenía de la belleza femenina en esa clase de circunstancias y ropas.

Y no estaba errado, los pocas imágenes que tenía eran las que el maestro de Minato, Jiraiya, le mostró al llevarlos a aquel termal donde terminó por pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida (al menos hasta esa edad) al ver como el pobre ermitaño fue vetado por andar donde no se debía, y claro que la vista de la pequeña gennin en las termas no contaba porque ni siquiera logró verla para cuando ella ya lo había dejado flotando en la calida agua.

Por ello, en cuanto vio a las chicas correr y entrar al agua el sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas con fuerza, si bien no estaban en un traje de baño como tal, su aspecto era tan atractivo que el pobre niño estaba bastante admirado y apenado.

Y se veían bastante bien, de hecho se las habían ingeniado muy bien.

-_"¡Ya verá…! ¿lista Sakura chan?-_

_-"Si"- _asintió. La gennin se puso a su lado tomando por sorpresa a la mayor y en sincronización perfecta movieron sus manos derrotándola por completo al atacarla por sorpresa y arrojarle agua.

A la hora de planear el baño se dieron cuenta de que no contaban con ropa apropiada, además de no querer verse muy expuestas ante los ojos negros del ninja copia.

Descalzas y sin su bandana, al final se decidieron por usar solo los pequeños shorts negros que llevaban debajo de la falda y vestido, lo cual no era problema, el problema era que usarían arriba, afortunadamente Sakura 2 recordó que por extrañas razones había empacado de más, así que gracias a esa obsesión de llevar más ropa de la necesaria, optaron por ponerse los tops que la chunnin les ofreció.

Sakura san se quedo con uno verde claro (el más amplio) que si bien le quedaba ajustado era lo suficientemente cómodo para no preocuparse por él, Sakura 2 optó por uno color vino, siendo este su favorito, y la pequeña Sakura 3 se conformó con el azul cielo.

Claro que por ser más pequeña y menos favorecida se encontró con el problema de que le quedaba grande, pero se resolvió con jalárselo hacia arriba, hasta dejarlo a la altura y presión indicada atándole el resto de la tela con unos nudos en los hombros, por lo que la restante quedó asemejando pequeñas orejillas que se agitaban y le daban un aspecto tierno e infantil.

En realidad desvestirse, vestirse y ayudar a la niña fue la razón por la que se tardaron los primeros cuatro minutos en el vestidor, y el restante, bueno, ese fue por el mero gusto de seguir con su broma

-La tenemos- dijo la 3 con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al lograr sumergir a la mayor.

-Si- asintió la chunnin.

Se miraron sonrientes y siguieron ejerciendo presión en la cabeza de la pelirosa mayor, Sakura 3 cerró los ojos con alegría y al abrirlos pudo ver a la mediana tan cerca que podían charlar cómodamente, sin importarles en lo más mínimo el hecho de que estaban sobre una persona sumergida en el agua que luchaba por salir.

-Esto…- dijo la gennin, la 2 pestañó y la miró asintiendo –es…es muy lindo- la chunnin pestañó sin comprender y la gennin dirigió sus ojos al pecho de la chica.

-Oh- exclamó la mediana y sin poder evitarlo toco el pequeño pendiente que siempre cargaba y que con tantos forcejeos por sumergir a la mayor había salido del resguardo de su top –si, gracias-

Sakura san aprovechó el pequeño descuido y logró zafar un brazo con la esperanza de salir de esa pequeña venganza en su contra.

-Lo tengo desde hace años- dijo la chunnin y sonriendo lo guardó en la seguridad de su top y prosiguió a luchar contra la mayor frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que su víctima seguía peleando y había aprovechado su descuido –siempre…lo…cargo…conmigo-

Y al parecer lo conservaría por un largo tiempo, eso les quedaba claro porque la jounnin aún lo portaba en las termas.

Desde ese día la pequeña Sakura sentía una extraña fascinación por el hermoso collar, ese que extrañamente sus yo mayores siempre ocultaban bajo la ropa, como si fuera muy feo o como si lo cuidaran en extremo, tanto así que de no haberlo visto en las termas seguramente no se enteraría de su existencia.

-_Es casi como aquel-_ pensó la niña al recordar aquel collar que mirara en el festival, por eso es que le había llamado tanto la atención, porque era similar al que ellas cargaban, solo que tenían algunas diferencias.

-Es…es extraño pero- Sakura 2 cedió a la nostalgia y se irguió llevando ambas manos a la naciente de sus pechos donde descansaba el collar y Sakura 3 se limitó a solo observarle –me ayuda, me tranquiliza- su semblante se suavizó –siempre ha sido así desde que lo encon…-

-¡Oh si, pequeñas sinvergüenzas!- del lago emergió la kunoichi mayor, como un demonio acuático de ojos brillantes que asusta a los pequeños niños -¡verán lo que es mojarse de verdad!- sonrió con maldad.

Golpeo el agua con la palma de la mano expulsando un poco de chakra, una cortina de agua se levanto creando una especie de enorme ola que terminó por cubrir por completo a las menores. Tan ruidosa y tan grande fue que dejo un rastro de humedad en las orillas del lago, del césped, los árboles más cercanos y las piedras al salirse el agua de su cauce natural y arrastrando con ella a las dos shinobis.

Cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad las dos pequeñas kunoichis yacían completamente empapadas, con los ojos sorprendidos y abiertos, aun aturdidas por el golpe del agua.

Pestañaron –increíble- dijeron al unísono.

Aún no dominaban la técnica tan bien como para crear tal efecto demoledor, pero si unían fuerzas tal vez…

Sonrieron y corrieron al agua e imitaron a la mayor, sorprendiéndola y atrapándola en un ola, no tan grande como la suya, pero bastante grande para removerla de su sitio y llevarla más dentro del lago.

-¡Hey dos contra uno no se vale!- gritó apenas logró desaturdirse.

-En la guerra y en el amor- dijo la chunnin.

-Todo se vale- completó la gennin tomando de la mano a su aliada e hicieron una pose más que triunfal.

-Ya lo veremos, pequeñas tramposas- retó la jounnin con una sonrisa entusiasmada marcando sus facciones.

El anbu suspiró, llevaban quien sabe que tantos minutos desperdiciando chakra y agua con ese juego, era divertido pero después de tanto ya comenzaba a parecerle, además de agotador, aburrido, lo cual de cierta forma le provocó una sonrisa extraña.

Sakura Haruno era una terca de lo peor.

Tanto estaban empecinadas con su juego-competencia que para no terminar empapados los shinobis tuvieron que cambiar de lugar y se retiraron un poco más lejos, donde el pasto les invitó a recostarse y mirar tranquilamente el pasar de las nubes y escuchar el silbido del viento, el griterío y estruendos que las kunoichis causaban y el "splash" del agua al golpear contra el suelo.

Y ya que no podían leer su libro, ni ser tan obvios en su contemplación de la belleza femenina, no había nada más relajante en un día de pereza que eso, por algo era el pasatiempo preferido del joven Nara, él si sabía como divertirse, relajarse y sentirse bien.

A excepción de los gritos de guerra y el estruendo del agua todo parecía tan tranquilo y agradable, que el mirar como las nubes se movían de un lado a otro, formándose y deformándose, era una pequeña y sencilla diversión que tenía tiempo de no disfrutarla tanto.

Suspiraron y cerraron los ojos deleitándose tan solo de la caricia del viento sobre sus mascaras. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Silencio, demasiado y antinatural silencio, perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Y abrieron su ojo negro.

-Hey, ustedes bola de flojos-

Y suspiraron con pereza, ahí frente de ellos las tres pelirosas estaban paradas, empapadas por completo, agitadas y con muchas ganas de mandar y ser obedecidas.

-No piensan pasar todo el día así ¿verdad?- dijo la niña.

-Hum…- dijo el anbu en un suspiro –pero es una buena idea-

Los otros dos asintieron.

-¡Pues no!- objeto la chunnin comenzando a tener ese tic de golpear el suelo con su pie derecho.

-¿No?- preguntaron en coro los Hatakes 1 y 2.

-¡No!- dijo la mediana.

-Y, ¿podemos saber por qué?- se cuestionó el adulto.

-Porque…- dijo la pequeña y mostró una gran pelota amarilla que ocultaba detrás de su espalda, tenía una cara pintada, de ojos rasgados, sonrisa zorruna y tres pares de bigotes que le recordaban a Naruto –hicimos un jutsu de transformación y queremos jugar, un tres-tres-

Si la pereza tuviera cara sería la que en ese momento pusieron los Kakashis.

-¿Y…?- preguntó el maestro.

-Y…- dijo la chunnin, inclinándose hacia él.

Su máscara se empapó en pequeños círculos por las gotas de agua que caían del cabello de Sakura, Kakashi tuvo que controlarse para no pestañar sorprendido ante la preciosa vista que la chunnin le había regalado, tan sensual se veía con su cabello rosado mojado y escurriendo, con unos cuantos pegados a sus mejillas, su ceño junto, sus ojos molestos y brillantes y su nariz tan cerca de la suya que tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por controlarse y no ver hacia abajo donde seguramente la visión se complementaria perfectamente, tanto que comprendía porque el pequeño Kakashi kun, sonrojado de nuevo, no había podido hablar.

-Y...los necesitamos a ustedes para completar el juego- dijo señalándole con el dedo índice –y eso va también para ustedes dos- amenazo incorporándose y señalando a los otros dos.

Los shinobis suspiraron, Kakashi kun por protesta, Kakashi sempai de arrepentimiento por no haber sido él quien dijera el "Y…" y obtuviera con ello la preciosa vista y cercanía de la joven (aunque no se quejaba de la imagen de Sakura san frente suyo, por supuesto) y Kakashi sensei por sentirse menos tenso, irónicamente, por la cercanía y la preciosa vista de la joven.

-Clones- habló el anbu.

-No es lo mismo, sempai- dijo la 1.

–Seria más divertido con ustedes- habló la pequeña tocando con delicadeza y pena la pelota.

-¡No sean tan flojos!- finalizó Sakura 2 con sus manos a la cadera y controlándose por no patearlos.

-Hum…no sé- dijo el mayor, tocándose el mentón.

-Por favor, por favor- pidió la pequeña dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Déjenos pensarlo un poco- pidió el líder y los otros dos asintieron.

-Entonces…- dijo la pequeña después de un minuto de esperar impacientemente en silencio.

-Hum…no- dijo el maestro regresando su mirada a una nube.

-Nop- agregó el anbu observando el azul celeste.

Kakashi kun ni siquiera habló, ni mucho menos apartó la vista del cielo, sólo negó con la cabeza.

Las kunoichis suspiraron molestas, si ya estaban decididos a decirle tan rotundamente que no, ¿por qué demonios hacerlas perder el tiempo con el "déjenos pensarlo"?, ¡Kakashi Hatake si que le hacía perder los estribos!

-¡Ah no!- dijo la chunnin.

-Queremos jugar- siguió la pequeña.

-¡Kakashi!- ordenó la mayor obteniendo solo que los tres se alzaran de hombros –Sakura chan se esforzó creando la pelota- se cruzo de brazos –y nosotras dos también queremos jugar-

-Hum…- dijo el anbu.

-Entonces porque no mejor un dos-dos- propuso el mayor.

-Hum…me parece una excelente idea- agregó el anbu.

-Pero, para ello necesitaremos a uno de ustedes- dijo la 2 -¿quién…?-

Ni acabó de preguntar cuando los dos Hatakes mayores sonrieron cerrando el ojo y en perfecta sincronía movieron la cabeza señalando.

Kakashi kun, que pronto se dio cuenta de la mala jugada en su contra por parte de los malvados yo que tenía a sus lados que le sonreían y señalaban con esa desfachatez insana que le caracterizaba, estaba por negarse pero no pudo, tres fuertes miradas le obligaron a dejar de verlos y girar.

Una gota resbalo por su cabeza, una sombra tétrica se instalo en las mejillas de las kunoichis, un brillo espantoso se mostró en sus ojos.

A pesar de ello unos segundos después Sakura 1 y 2 le veían con ternura y una media sonrisa mientras que la 3 solo con la mirada y sonrisa siniestra que le calo los huesos.

-Kakashi kun- dijo la mayor, acercándose a él, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Por favor juega con nosotras- pidió la mediana también acechándole y consiguiendo que el pobre niño solo se sonrojara más y mirará el pasto.

Pero fue valiente y levanto la vista reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo planeando intentar negarse pero nuevamente no lo logró, la sombra tétrica se instaló de nuevo en las tres kunoichis que esta vez compartían la mirada brillante y la sonrisa siniestra de Sakura 3, un calosfrió le recorrió de punta a punta al ver esos 6 verdes y brillantes ojos y las tres sonrisas tétricas.

Ni siquiera pudo pestañar cuando repentinamente sintió como era tomado y jalado con fuerza sorprendente por una mano suave, tan veloz que ni siquiera supo con exactitud a cuál de las tres kunoichis pertenecía.

Y tan rápido como el mismo trueno se vio rodeado de ellas.

No supo exactamente cuándo ni quien empezó todo, pero pronto encontró seis pares de manos (que tampoco supo cual pertenecía a cual) comenzaron a rodearle y tocarle por todos lados, quitándole con sorprendente velocidad el cinturón, el pantalón, la camisa, todo, hasta los zapatos y portakunais salieron volando. Y él pobre chico no podía sino solo sentirse mareado ante esa mancha rosada que le desvestía con tanta facilidad.

Afortunadamente Kakashi 1 y 2 eran buenos esquivando cosas y no se vieron dañados por el montón de prendas que la mancha rosada que giraba en torno al pequeño aventaba sin consideración y precaución.

Cuando por fin sus ojos dejaron de moverse como espirales y las inquietas y atemorizantes manos dejaron de tocarlo pudo ver claramente como se encontraba solo con su máscara y con su trunks negro favorito, ese que tenía dibujos de huellitas de perros y pequeños huesos.

El sonrojo definitivamente se volvió más intenso al notar la mirada de ternura de las mayores e intentó taparse pero de nuevo dos manos, y esta vez sí supo de quienes eran, lo tomaron y lo arrastraron al lago sin el más mínimo de compasión por él.

-Hum…de verdad que somos crueles- dijo el anbu seguido de un largo suspiro.

-Hum…- se alzo de hombros –no me digas que te gana el remordimiento y culpa, que quieres ayudarlo…por-

-Hum…- contestó el de la raíz cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza –solo pensaba que…-

Kakashi 1 dejo de ver como Sakura san y Sakura arrastraban a su pequeño yo al lago seguidos de Sakura chan que aventaba y cachaba la pelota sonriendo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al adulto.

-Que esa nube tiene forma de gato- señaló.

-Oh, es verdad- dijo el maestro.

Apenas reaccionó se encontró dentro del lago, con el agua hasta la cintura, ¿cómo es que le habían dejado y no había caído ahogándose?, la respuesta era un total misterio para él.

Astuto como era pronto dedujo que mientras estuvo ausente las kunoichis decidieron formar dos equipos, donde la líder de uno fuese la mayor y la otra la mediana y se dio cuenta de que despertó de su letargo justo cuando tocaba elegir pareja de juego decidiendo que al contar hasta tres la que hablara primero sería la que elegía, inhalaron aire.

-A la una, a las 2- contó la niña – y a las 3-

- Elijo a Kakashi kun- dijeron al unísono.

Ambas kunoichis, una frente a otra, se miraron largamente.

-De nuevo- sugirió la gennin -1,2, 3-

-¡Kakashi kun!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Dieron una pausa ligera, un silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Yo lo dije primero- dijo de nuevo en coro, suspiraron y se retaron con la mirada.

-No es verdad- dijo la mayor.

-Claro que no- dijo la mediana –porque yo gane-

-No es cierto- se defendió la jounnin-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-QUE SI- se inclinó retadoramente.

-QUE NO- hizo lo mismo sin temor.

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Yo creo que – intervino Sakura chan cansada de ver de un lado al otro y de ser ignorada como opción elegible.

¡Qué diablos, que ella no era tan mala, que ella también jugaba!

–YO CREO QUE AMBAS- gritó obteniendo por fin la atención –ambas otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo-

-Oh- pestañaron y dejaron de discutir, claro que sin dejar de juntar el entrecejo.

-Entonces yo elijo a Kakashi kun- dijo la mayor con seguridad.

-Y ¿con qué derecho cree que puede elegir primero?-

-Soy la mayor- dijo con simpleza.

Sakura 2 pestañó, era cierto, injusto pero cierto, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente –tiene razón- dijo con suavidad –pero, en ese caso yo tengo más derecho que usted, porque yo fui la de la idea- sonrió con triunfo.

-Ese no es un buen motivo- dijo la 1.

-Mucho menos el ser mayor- argumentó la 2.

Un duelo de miradas de nuevo se inició, obviamente ninguna se daría por vencida y obviamente ambas estaban empecinadas en elegir al niño.

-Yo creo que…- de nuevo habló la niña, y de nuevo fue ignorada –YO CREO QUE- y de nuevo gritó para ser tomada en cuenta.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron tan rápido y fuertemente que hubieran espantado a quien fuera, excepto a la pequeña, que se cruzó de brazos y realizó un puchero.

-Que él debe elegir-

Kakashi kun pestañó y el sentimiento de pena que sentía por la niña al no ser tomada en cuenta como elegible se fue al ver cómo la gennin le sonreía con descaro al achacarle tal cosa, estaba por reclamarle cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido por las palabras de las kunoichis.

Milagrosamente el semblante duro de las mujeres se suavizo y cambio a uno más afable.

-Oh, es buena idea- dijo la 2.

-Me parece bien- agregó 1.

-Kakashi kun- llamó la chunnin agachándose a su lado, sonriente –tú eliges- y sus ojos verdes se cerraron con ternura.

-Si- dijo la mayor de igual manera.

El pequeño se sonrojo y no pudo hablar correctamente.

-Hum…bue…bueno yo…- dijo tartamudeando.

-No te preocupes pequeño- dijo la chunnin peinando sus cabellos con suavidad –lo que elijas estará bien- su voz dulce y gentil, así como su suave tacto, solo lograron intimidarlo más.

La jounnin entrecerró la mirada –¡_hey, eso es jugar sucio!...pero si piensa que es la única que puede hacerlo está muy equivocada…-_

-Sakura chan tiene razón- sonrió y colocó una mano en la enmascarada mejilla del niño –ambas lo aceptaremos- y cerró sus ojos asintiendo con gentileza.

Kakashi kun pensó que jamás en su vida había sentido tanto calor en su rostro como esa vez, ambas mujeres se acercaban demasiado, le sonreían y acariciaban con cariño.

-Bue…bueno yo- bajo la mirada al no poder sostenerla –yo…-si elegía a una ó otra solo generaría problemas.

¡Menudo lio en que le metió!

–Yo…no puedo- dijo al fin sorprendiendo un poco a las dos –o..o elijo a ambas o a ninguna- resolvió mirándoles apenado.

Las pelirosas pestañaron con admiración, se incorporaron y de nuevo esa sonrisa y mirada tierna nació en sus rostros.

-¡Oh Kakashi kun eres tan lindo!- exclamó la jounnin jalándolo de nuevo con fuerza y atrapándolo en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo, justo como el de cuando le conociera.

-_Siguen siendo suaves, siguen oliendo bien- _pensó al recordar aquella ocasión.

-¡Y tan tierno y bueno!- dijo la 2 igual de emocionada arrebatándoselo y apretándolo contra ella, balanceándolo de un lado a otro.

-_También son suaves, también huelen bien-_ pensó Kakashi kun de nuevo mareado, sonrojado y casi sin saber de sí.

Y de nuevo ambas kunoichis iniciaron una disputa, solo que esta vez se peleaban el derecho a abrazar hasta la asfixia y balancear de un lado al otro al pequeño jounnin inconsciente.

Unos suspiros cansinos fue lo que daban continuamente Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai desde que Sakura 1 y 2 se acercaron bastante a su yo, y los suspiros fueron más profundos y sinceros al percatarse de cómo el pequeño se balanceaba de brazo en brazo en el regazo de ambas kunoichis.

¡Qué envidia les daba!

-De haber sabido- dijeron en coro con claro y sincero arrepentimiento en sus palabras –debí hacer dicho que yo-

Una pequeña lagrima se asomo en sus ojos negros y pronto la limpiaron, bueno, por lo menos les quedaba el consuelo que de alguna manera era él quien se encontraba con semejante oportunidad en tan agradable posición.

Después de quien sabe que tantos abrazos Kakashi kun era tirado de ambos brazos sin consideración, pensando que eso debía sentir un muñeco de trapo que era peleado por dos pequeñas niñas tercas, y como nota mental decidió que si alguna vez veía algo así no lo permitiría por ningún motivo.

-Entonces…- suspiró y trato de disminuir esa vena que se le pintaba en el ojo derecho –¡ENTONCES!- gritó tan fuerte que ambas le prestaron atención, Sakura 2 aprovecho el momento de distracción y lo jaló –entonces- suspiró –vamos a jugar o ¿no?-

-Esto…- dijo la 2 ya sin tallarse mejilla con mejilla con el pequeño.

-Bueno…- habló la 1 ya sin mirar de soslayo a la chunnin por una tetra tan sucia.

-Creo que Sakura chan tiene razón, pero- bajo los brazos, sin importarle como la mitad del infante caía como muñeco viejo y su ojo en blanco quedaba en una espiral –aún no resolvemos el problema-

-El dijo que a ambas- dijo la 1 con seriedad.

-Estamos en las mismas- suspiro la joven.

-Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte-

-Oh- agitó los brazos entusiasta y los cabellos y frente de Kakashi kun tocaron el agua –es buena idea, que tal un piedra papel tijera-

-O me pueden elegir a mí- dijo la 3.

-Sí, piedra papel tijera está bien-

La gennin suspiró tratando de controlar el tic nervioso, ni siquiera la habían escuchado.

Las mayores comenzaron a jugar, pero los primeros tres fueron papel-papel, tijeras-tijeras y de nuevo papel-papel.

Pero la pequeña niña no era tan mala y después de ver como el cuerpo de Kakashi kun estaba hundiéndose por completo decidió ayudarlo y soltar la pelota que quedo flotando en el agua.

Oh sí, porque en su afán por ganar la disputa ni la jounnin ni la chunnin se dieron cuenta cuando Kakashi kun se escurrió de sus brazos y terminó por flotar boca abajo, ella pensó que le ayudarían ó él despertaría en cualquier momento, pero el muy pervertido seguía tan inconsciente que ni siquiera el agua lo despertó, pero ella no era tan mala, ni cruel, y si, decidió ayudarlo justo cuando su cara se hundió por completo seguida de un montón de burbujas.

Y fue así como negando con la cabeza saco al shinobi, le tomó de los cabellos grises y lo arrastro, eso sí asegurándose que quedara boca arriba, adentrándose más al lago dejando discutiendo a sus otras yo, después de todo ellas no tenían remedio y ni tenían un buen gusto.

¡Qué diablos, que ella no era tan mala, que ella también jugaba!

&&&&/&&&&

Al parecer sus prendas pronto se secarían, el viento las movía con gracia y eso ayudaba bastante, quizás si tenía suerte para la noche podría ponerse su chaleco y su bandana.

Una risa se escuchó a su costado.

-Hum…-

-Van a estar secas, no te preocupes tanto-

-Hum…-

-Oh, pero que malas somos- dijo con ironía al notar la mirada cansina que le dio.

-Hum…no digo eso, pero es irresponsable jugar sin considerar la ropa ajena-

-Oh vamos, las pequeñas y yo solo nos divertíamos-

-Hum…si, si vaciar el lago significa divertirse es verdad- Sakura rodó los ojos –aunque algo bueno surgió de eso-

-Que nos divertimos mucho-

-Hum…no, que al parecer Sakura lograra dominar la técnica a la perfección-

La kunoichi rodó los ojos y se sentó a su costado.

-Esto…creo que debes ir a llamarlos, es hora de comer- quien sabe cómo y de donde saco los víveres –Sakura chan y Kakashi kun aun nadan, yo me encargo de ellos, tu ve por los otros dos, creo que fueron por allá-

-Hum…bien-

Sakura san suspiró y vio marchar al shinobi con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, tocó el collar por sobre el top y suspiró.

-Si tan solo…- suspiró y negó con la cabeza incorporándose.

-¡Kakashi kun, Sakura chan a comer!-

Hatake caminaba con pereza, observando como unas cuantas hojas se mecían delante suyo recordándole su querida aldea.

También notó como conforme se acercaba al rastreador y a la chunnin más y más flores se veían aquí y allá, así como el rastro de chakra, del anbu y de Sakura, se volvía más fuerte, más claro de seguir.

Tomó una pequeña florecilla naranja entre sus manos, pensando que el paisaje definitivamente mejoraba y muy probablemente le gustaría a la kunoichi.

-_Con que aquí estaban- _

Sonrió de medio lado y ladeo la gran y mohosa roca que le separaba de esos dos, y efectivamente, ahí estaban parados a unos cuantos metros de distancia, entre la espesura del pequeño campo de flores.

El plan era hablarles desde ahí y/o caminar hacia ellos pero pensó que no, que por el momento tal vez ninguna era una buena idea.

Bajó el semblante mirando la bastedad de colores que ese pequeño campo podía dar, eran hermosas, y seguramente las apreciaría más de no ser por el triste sentimiento que le nació de pronto y las ganas terribles que tenía de golpear algo.

-Tal vez después- susurró girando sobre sus pasos soltando la pequeña florecilla que terminó por desprenderse en pequeños pétalos que flotaron.

Los pequeños pétalos volaron y muchos más de diferentes colores se le sumaron por el efecto de la corriente de viento que en ese momento apareció, y hubieran llegado bastante lejos de no ser porque en su camino se interpuso una pareja de jóvenes.

Pero los pequeños pétalos naranjas no se entristecieron ni decepcionaron por chocar contra ellos, no, al contrario, les pareció bello ser parte de esa preciosa estampa donde el cielo, las nubes, las flores y los árboles sólo complementaban la vista.

Donde lo mejor del paisaje era ver el centro, era ver a esa pareja de jóvenes enamorados que compartián un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola, aquí Aire2409.

Si, se que querrán matarme, no solo por dejarla ahí, sino también por lo que me tarde, pero créanme, CRÉANME que hoy si puedo ser justificada.

El capítulo para variar se extendió y quedo solo a la mitad de lo planeado (y eso que fueron 18 páginas), y en cuanto a la tardanza, uff!, que tengo casi una semana queriendo actualizar y solo avanzaba unos cuantos párrafos cuando era interrumpida, sea por quitarme la lap top o la pc de escritorio(en mi casa), o simplemente porque cuido a mis sobrinos todo el día (que es lo más cansado y satisfactorio n.n).

En fin, que cuando por fin ayer pude luchar contra todos (en casa de los padres de mi esposo) logré acabarlo, todo para que al día siguiente la máquina se le ocurriera la grandiosa y bondadosa idea de borrarme el archivo O.Ó, no saben lo horrible, ESPANTOSO que es, (bueno si han de saberlo), tuve que iniciar con el respaldo que tenía en la lap (que era poco menos de la mitad)….

Uff, que no fue mi semana, de plano, porque hoy que termine tarde mucho y me cansé bastante porque ¿qué creen?, como si no fuera suficiente ayer fui al cine y al estar a punto de bajar las escaleras ¡que por poco me caigo!, casi me doy en la…torre, si tropecé en el primer escalón U.u!

Lo bueno fue que no me caí, pero me moví tan repentinamente hacia atrás que mi brazo lo resintió y se lastimó, me tronó un musculo, o nervios, sabe, tendré que ir a que me curen U,.,U, y lo peor, el brazo derecho, ¡que soy diestra!, casi no puedo moverlo mucho….

Con esto podrán darse cuenta que Aire2409 tiene días malos y MUY MALOS, además de ser un poco despistada n/./n!, en fin que espero y me crean, porque todo es verdad….

Espero que el episodio les haya gustado, porque con tanta cosa al final me quede sin saber si me afecto o no a la hora de redactar (suspiro), pero bue, espero y les haya gustado.

Y no, espero y no sea, como diría K2008sempai el karma por las caídas de mi querida sirenita del cuento de hadas ú.u.

Pasando a los reviews:

**K2008sempai:** Hola chica, creo que la venganza de Sakura ya me ha llegado, ya vez en lo que terminó la visita al cine, en fin que ya estoy mejorcito, jejeje, si a mi también me sonó a indirecta eso de Sakura san de .se parecen a ti- jajaja XD, saludos niña y gracias por aguantarme por el chat XD, la próxima tu haces las preguntas…

**Zahh:** Hola!, muchas gracias, tu comentario por poco me hace llorar, dios, en verdad que uno de mis sueños es ser escritora, jejeje, pero creo que aún me falta mucho, pero mucho camino por recorrer, en fin, que espero y lograrlo, saludos, y gracias de nuevo, n.n.

**Uzziel: ** Hola chico, por fin te he dado el gusto, ves, Kakashi sempai ya tuvo un poco más de acción, jejeje n/./n, en el próximo explicare más a detalle las cosas, jejeje, chico muchas gracias por comentar en el final de "papá sustituto" y la verdad es que tienes toda la razón, esa Sakura y mi caediza sirenita si llegan a desesperar, más la de "papá", jejeje, créeme que yo también deseaba darle su regañíza XD pero en fin que así se manejaba la historia, jejeje, saludos y muchas gracias.

Recuerden que las personas que tienen cuentas les contesto por mensaje, ah y aprovechando el espacio agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron con mi fic "Papá sustito", y perdón a aquello que no he podido contestarles, gracias a: **Uzziel, Cherrylove** y **Neko black **(que no estoy segura si siguen o no esta historia, pero gracias).

Por último no sean malitos miren que después de esta semana y el dolor en mi brazo creo que me merezco aunque sea una oración de lo que les pareció el cap. ¿no?...

Si logró sobrevivir nos vemos en el que entra.

Hasta pronto.


	18. No quiero olvidar, parte I

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 18: No quiero olvidar (l)**

Konoha se veía increíble.

Hermosa, brillante, con gente bullendo de aquí para allá en un ir y venir interminable.

El calor, la terrible ola de calor de este verano ya estaba pasando. Conforme el otoño se acercaba poco a poco los días eran cada vez más frescos, lo cual era un gran alivio. Sudar tan sólo por respirar no es muy agradable.

Pero el sentir los grados descender no inspiraba mucho a la Godaime, no, a diferencia del resto del mundo ella no parecía mejorar su malhumor por la ilusión esperanzadora de que las temperaturas disminuían, no, estaba bastante ocupada con otros detalles.

Mínimos, pero detalles al fin. Detalles que le hicieron golpear el pergamino que reposaba en la madera de su escritorio.

Bufó. Como odiaba tener que implantar las leyes de la hipocresía y cortesía excesiva en las relaciones diplomáticas con otras aldeas.

A ella no le agradaba hacerla de lame botas y rogar disculpándose continuamente, no, claro que no, y estaba más que segura que no era la única que odiaba mandar y mandar cartas de disculpa donde negociaba ciertas medidas para contentar al líder de la aldea afectada.

Se frotó la cien derecha, lo esperanzador era que el dolor de cabeza estaba desapareciendo, suspiró y caminó a la ventana.

Mirar el trajinar de los aldeanos siempre lograba sosegarle el ánimo, esta vez no fue la excepción.

Estaba un poco cansada de la situación rara y compleja en la que Kakashi y Sakura (todos y cada uno de ellos) la habían metido.

Debía admitir que era una de las pocas cosas que habían logrado sorprenderla y hasta dejarla sin habla, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero en lo que trataba de solucionarlo logró encontrar muchos beneficios, hasta que Sakura san habló de más y hecho a perder esa hermosa y tranquila racha donde las misiones más complicadas no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo.

En fin, que tuvo que prescindir de sus grandiosos servicios y se fueron a investigar por su parte, lo cual realmente era necesario dado los pocos y míseros avances que el equipo de Shizune, Shikamaru e Ino habían logrado reunir.

Hasta ese punto podría decirse que no tenía gran problema con ellos, pero desde hace unos días la llegada de un pergamino donde Fu sama se quejaba hasta de porque los grillos cantaban era la causa de sus últimos dolores de cabeza y ganas de matarlos.

Eso sí, anexada a las quejas estaba una larga lista de los destrozos que sus ninjas habían causado y la cantidad que costó repararlos implantada con grandes y claros trazos.

No era la primera vez en recibir esa clase de reclamos, Naruto solía provocarlos muy a menudo cuando se salía de control, o Lee cuando se le ocurría probar una gota de alcohol, en realidad su malhumor se debía a la nota final donde Fu sama le recordaba de su deuda personal, pero claro, no lo admitiría.

Oh si, porque la sannin solía aplicar eso de "yo no pago cuentas viejas….y las nuevas las dejo que se hagan viejas". Y esa anterior apuesta era una cuenta bastante vieja que pensaba que el anciano Fu ya ni siquiera recordaba y que con el coraje que le sacaron Kakashi y Sakura (todos y cada uno de ellos) lograron darle una buena excusa para recordar y cobrar.

Suspiró.

A pesar de desear asfixiarlos ni siquiera lo hizo notar en los pocos mensajes que les envió, si, estaba furiosa con ellos, pero no era idiota ni desconsiderada, sabía que su alumna y el vago estaban hasta el cuello con preocupaciones y problemas como para encima sumarles eso.

Dejaría que las cosas se solucionaran, o al menos pacificaran un poco, ya después se vengaría de ellos con más comodidad y gusto, sin el remordimiento de aumentar su carga.

Sonrió esperanzada.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como apareció y se modificó en un suspiro cansado y flojo.

El equipo Gai más Naruto se acercaban a la gran torre.

Suspiró de nuevo, sería una tarde larga con los detalles de la misión.

Gai y Naruto habían resultado hacer una gran mancuerna para las misiones, claro que sentía pena por los que compartían misión con ellos (bueno solo por Neiji y Ten Ten porque Lee estaba más que complacido).

A la hora de los reportes era una tortura soportar el relato de ambos, sí, porque era una especie de tortura escuchar a esos dos arrebatándose la palabra, para que después uno llorara efusivamente mientras él otro gritaba, o ambos rieran o lloraran, eso abrazándose, y quien sabe que más. Todo ello mientras Lee les apoyaba con entusiasmo y lágrimas y los otros dos parecían tan desgraciados que daban la imagen de querer lanzarse por la ventana.

Aunque le causaba curiosidad, Naruto y Gai habían insistido en compartir tiempo juntos, al parecer se estaban volviendo muy allegados y solían mirarse entre sí como si compartieran el mayor e interesante de los secretos, casi como un par de colegialas cómplices.

Un calofrío la recorrió y movió la cabeza queriendo despejar la imagen de Gai y Naruto vestidos de colegialas riendo y murmurando.

No sabían que tramaban esos dos, ni si era muy buena idea juntarlos, pero por lo menos con las misiones los distraía y no tenia que soportar el constante e irritante: "vieja ¿dónde están Kakashi sensei y Sakura chan?", "¿cuando vienen?", "¿qué hacen?", "¿dónde anda mi eterno rival?" y más bla bla bla.

Últimamente les habia dado por preguntar continuamente por Kakashi y Sakura hasta colmarle la paciencia y hastiarla (lo que no era muy difícil). Además por el momento tenía otros problemas que resolver, mientras le cumplieran las misiones bastaba, ya después averiguaría la razón de tanta complicidad.

Se sentó y dobló el pergamino guardándolo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios.

-¡Vieja, llegamos!-

Sería una larga, larga tarde.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Cuando lograron sosegar los ánimos y llegar a un acuerdo se dieron cuenta de que era tarde, ambas habían perdido en su batalla por Kakashi kun, la pequeña Sakura les había ganado llevándoselo con ella.

Hicieron un puchero infantil y gracioso al ver como la pequeña lo arrastraba hasta una piedra frente a la gran cascada, un suspiro cansino se escapó de sus bocas al notar como les habían ganado la batalla gracias a su malhumor y terquedad.

Se miraron entre si y sonrieron alzándose de hombros.

-Creo que después de todo será un 1-1- agregó la chunnin tomando la pelota.

-Si- asintió la jounnin, sonriente –dejemos que disfruten del paisaje-

Ambas asintieron. Y fue así como comenzaron con su pequeño juego de vóley bol.

El mayor de los Hatakes sonrió, el día de descanso había resultado ser todo un éxito, definitivamente que fue buena idea. Si bien su chaleco y bandana estaban empapados (junto con las otras cosas del anbu y el niño) había valido la pena descansar y mirar a las pelirosas en sus continuos juegos.

En esos momentos sólo se encontraba recostado en el césped, ya sin mirar el ir y venir de las nubes, sólo con los ojos cerrados y con el libro sobre su rostro, como si durmiera, pero lejos estaba de dormir, era algo casi imposible a pesar del agradable viento y la dulce y refrescante sombra de las nubes.

No podría dormir cuando dos bellas mujeres brincaban, sonreían y gritaban mientras golpeaban la pelota amarilla de Sakura chan, hasta casi podía verlas sin abrir los ojos, ¡tan buena imaginación tenía!

Y estaba seguro de que al anbu le pasaba igual, no por nada ya no lo tenía cerca. Apenas comenzaron a jugar esas dos se fue, aparentemente se alejó un poco a descansar recargado en una de las rocas mohosas de unos metros de distancia, pero sus ojos cerrados solo era una fachada, ¡qué va!, de seguro estaba igual de entretenido y concentrado en los gritos entusiastas de esas dos, si lo sabría él.

Agradecía que tomara su distancia, sin la compañía del pequeño niño era bastante extraño que ellos dos permanecieran recostados uno al lado del otro, no era conveniente, a pesar de jugar adivinando que era cada nube que se encontraban, que admitía y había sido divertido, pero simplemente no era conveniente estar tan cerca uno del otro.

La chunnin lanzó su tan conocido grito de guerra y golpeó la pelota con fuerza.

Sonrió, Sakura era tan terca que incluso esas dos ya estaban con la idea de ganar al costo que fuera, suspiró, otra larga contienda se acercaría, pero ya no sería por su afortunado pequeño yo del pasado sino simplemente por ganar.

Y efectivamente, ambas kunoichis lograron concentrarse mucho en el juego, yendo y viendo, golpeando la pelota de la niña como si la vida se les fuera en ello, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, retándose con la mirada y pensando que por nada del mundo perderían.

&&/&&/&&

Kakashi kun abrió el ojo con lentitud, buscando enfocar, por alguna razón se sentía cansado.

Oh si, ahora recordaba la razón, los fuertes y entusiastas abrazos de la kunoichis.

Un fuerte y continuo sonido le pegó de pronto, era como si mucha agua cayera, sintió como pequeñas y finas gotas de agua cubrían su cuerpo, una brisa refrescante y suave. El suelo bajo sus manos se sentía rasposo y húmedo, seguramente estaba sobre una roca.

Fue justo en ese instante, al sentir la brisa y escuchar el sonido, que recordó aquella vez que su padre lo llevo a conocer los límites de Konoha donde se encuentra la gran y enorme casada rodeada por esas dos grandes estatuas ninjas. Era un lejano y lindo recuerdo que conservaba.

Su ojo por fin logró enfocar algo, y lo que era en un inicio una mancha confusa y rosada que se movía con el viento resultó ser el cabello de Sakura.

Pestañó, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, la imagen que encontró era muy bella.

Él estaba recostado sobre la roca por lo que la figura de la niña le pareció imponente y preciosa.

Sakura estaba parada a su costado, mirando el enorme transcurrir del agua, sus ojos verdes, brillantes y emocionados veían con atención la cascada con una sonrisa discreta y sincera adornando sus labios y una mano cerca del rostro para evitar que unas hebras rosadas entraran a sus ojos, su cabello rosado ondeaba libre y feliz. Todo ello completado con la esplendorosa imagen del fondo de una pared rocosa y mohosa y una parte de la enorme cascada, además estaba la brisa del agua que flotaba a su alrededor y la luz que en ese momento dejaron pasar las nubes.

Todo lo cual le daba un aspecto angelical.

Era una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto, parecía estar dentro de una pintura, de esas que te atrapan y no puedes evitar contemplar, o una sensación similar fue la que sintió.

Pero tuvo que bajar la vista cuando ella dio un respingo al percatarse de que él estaba despierto.

-Despertaste- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Él asintió imitándola, aún con la calida y cosquillante sensación en sus mejillas y agradeciendo a todos los cielos traer máscara. Aunque, la verdad, un poco de su rubor se escapaba por los límites de la oscura y empapada tela.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?-

Kakashi kun pestañó y la miró absorta de nuevo en la resonante cascada de enfrente, sonrió y asintió.

Extrañamente un sonido más fuerte se impuso al del agua, un grito, giró y miró a la lejanía, ese "shanaroo" venía del margen del lago, donde Sakura 1 y 2 parecían estar en una especie de competencia con la pelota amarilla que iba de lado a lado.

Sonrió y suspiró, de alguna manera logró zafarse de ese gran lío que era ser el centro de atención y disputa de esas dos.

Sus abrazos eran algo sofocantes y dolorosos, cierto que también agradables, suaves, cómodos y de deleitoso aroma, pero después de un rato le dolían los huesos y articulaciones, sobre todo después de ser jalado de un lado a otro con tanta fuerza, fuerza que tal vez ellas ni se daban cuenta que aplicaban por estar tan empecinadas.

-Gracias- dejó en un susurro lejano que no supo bien si Sakura había escuchado.

Así fue como pasaron un tiempo, solo contemplando el caer del agua, la espuma que se revolvía y la brisa que les llegaba. Pronto se dieron cuenta que detrás de la columna de agua había algo, una especie de cueva.

-Mira- señaló la pequeña –¿también lo ves?- él asintió de nuevo y Sakura por un momento rodó los ojos.

¿Por qué no decía "si", o "hum" o algo, acaso era tan difícil abrir la boca?, ¿por qué su sensei siempre se ahorraba tantas palabras?, porque lo hacía, aún siendo tan solo un niño de su edad.

-¿Qué habrá ahí?-

Él se alzo de hombros y ella rodó de nuevo los ojos, estaba por protestar cuando él se incorporó, lo miró con extrañeza levantando el rostro.

-¿Qué…qué vas a…?-

No termino de hablar, la mano de Kakashi kun tomando la suya la calló instantáneamente y pronto sintió sus mejillas calientes.

Kakashi solo movió la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, señalando hacia el frente.

Sakura pestañó y se incorporó al sentir un segundo jalón, y comprendió, él la invitaba.

-Pero tal vez no sea seguro y…-

De nuevo no la dejo terminar, la jaló con fuerza y cuando menos pensó saltó y la arrastró con él al agua.

El impacto con el agua y la sorpresa de verse sumergida no la dejaron reaccionar al instante, quiso gritar, pero las burbujas le dijeron que no era buena idea, manoteo y refunfuño mirándolo.

Kakashi la soltó y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Sakura pestañó.

Sumergido en el agua lucía bastante bien, el agua movía con suavidad sus cabellos grises y se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa sincera y tierna que caracterizaba a su sensei, pero, apenas él abrió su ojo logró recuperar su semblante ceñudo y molesto, mirándole con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, aparentemente molesta por la broma.

Pero a él pareció no importarle mucho, pues volvió a señalar al frente, miró, el agua se veía fluyendo con más fuerzas cerca de la entrada, sería bastante difícil y doloroso entrar por ahí. Eso pensaba pero a Kakashi no parecía importarle mucho pues nadó hacía allá, no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo, mirando solo los pies del niño agitándose por el frente, nadaba bastante bien.

El seguirlo se volvió cada vez más cansado, de no ser ninja ya habría necesitado tomar aire o regresar, la corriente de agua era bastante fuerte y se movía en ondas, no lineal como en un río, pero era normal que la corriente de agua diera tantas vueltas, dedujo, debido a la fuerza de la caída.

Poco a poco se acercaron al sitio y se dio cuenta de que al parecer la única que tenía dificultades para moverse era ella, él seguía nadando como si fuese muy sencillo, como si fuese a favor de la corriente.

Kakashi se detuvo y la espero, Sakura llegó y lo miró con la pregunta pintada en el rostro, si ya era complicado (al menos para ella) permanecer a esos metros de la caída de agua sería casi imposible poder pasar a través de ella.

Kakashi kun sonrió de nuevo, causando solo que Sakura bajara una ceja, pero el pequeño movió su mano frente de ella, indicándole que prestará atención.

Sakura le miró atenta, sus manos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente, su chakra blanco lo rodeó, movió las manos sobre sí y a los lados.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, la película de agua que sus manos tocaban dejaba de moverse con fuerza y naturalidad, era como si la moldeara y tranquilizara, dejándola fluir con suavidad sin esa fuerza feroz que tenía al caer de la cascada.

Haruno lo comprendió como algo similar al control del chakra en sus pies para caminar sobre el agua, sólo que esta vez era simplemente conducir el agua a su alrededor, o al menos eso pensó que era.

Hatake la miró asintiendo, como si le preguntara si había entendido, ella asintió y trato de imitar sus movimientos y acciones, la verdad que no era tan fácil como Kakashi kun lo hacía ver, la presión del agua y la fuerza con la que esta caía y se movía no eran tan fáciles de dominar. Pero logró hacerlo y agradeció a su bendito control de chakra.

Kakashi sonrió, asintió y siguió nadando, Sakura le siguió, sólo que le pareció un poco cansado seguirle el ritmo.

¿Y si mejor giraba y regresaba a la roca?, ya no se sentía tan entusiasmada en saber lo que se ocultaba detrás de la cascada.

¿Por qué siempre su sensei tenía que arruinar la diversión con sus enseñanzas y entrenamientos?, porque lo hacía, aún siendo tan solo un niño que visita un lago.

De no estar buceando probablemente habría suspirado.

La corriente se volvía más fuerte y agitada conforme se acercaban, la idea de regresar a la roca se hacía más atractiva, entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada. Fue en ese momento, cuando sus manos y su cuerpo le pedían un descanso, cuando sintió de nuevo un apretón en una de sus manos.

Pestañó y miró a su costado, encontrándose de nuevo con la silueta de Kakashi kun a su lado, trato de hablar, pero de nuevo las burbujas le recordaron no hacerlo.

¿Cuándo había regresado, desde cuando estaba ahí, qué hacia ahí?

Hatake sonrió y levantó su brazo junto al de ella, con el otro señaló al frente.

Sakura pestañó sorprendida, pero sonrió y asintió.

Kakashi comenzó a avanzar sin soltarla y ella lo siguió.

Había regresado porque se dio cuenta de sus dificultades, regreso a ayudarla, regreso para ayudarle, sumar esfuerzos y nadar juntos hasta la cueva. En realidad Sakura estaba segura de que más que sumar sus esfuerzos él ponía mucho más chakra y energías, pero a él parecía no importarle mucho.

Y, en realidad, a ella tampoco, porque lo que a ella más le importaba era el hecho de que la tomaba con fuerza de la mano, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estomago y el rubor en sus mejillas, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa y feliz.

Pensó por un momento que esa sensación quizás sería similar a la que se sentiría caminar tomados de la mano.

Al estar cerca de la caída del agua Kakashi no disminuyó el paso, sino arremetió con más fuerzas y velocidad. Sakura sintió una tremenda presión sobre ella, entrecerró los ojos, si eso se sentía siendo él quien cargaba con la mayor parte, ¿que sería hacerlo sola?, o ¿qué sentiría él que prácticamente lo hacía solo?, ¿cómo le hacía para no verse afectado?

Tan solo unos segundos más tarde pasaron a través de la columna de agua adentrándose a otro lugar donde la corriente estaba tan quieta que no fue necesario usar chakra.

Avanzaron un poco y Kakashi la soltó y nadó hacia arriba, a la superficie, ella le siguió.

Apenas sacó la cabeza respiró con fuerzas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, francamente ya necesitaba aire, quizás por eso el ninja nadó apenas pasaron la cascada.

Apenas abrió los ojos iba a decirle gracias, pero no pudo, Kakashi parecía absorto en algo en el techo.

Sakura pestañeó y miró hacia arriba, abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos.

Era hermoso, un precioso río subterráneo.

El techo de la caverna era irregular y lleno de formaciones rocosas caprichosas que parecían querer caer sobre ellos, las rocas brillaban con delicadeza y belleza sin igual.

-Es…es…-

-Hermoso- finalizó él.

Ella asintió.

La luz se colaba por algún rincón de la cueva golpeando las rocas dejando ver su color verde azulado, dando a todo, las piedras, el agua, todo, el brillo de ese color.

El agua tan cristalina, helada y bella le hizo saber que todo el cansancio valía por mucho la pena.

Era tan bello el lugar, tan hermoso que Sakura no podía dejar de mover sus ojos de aquí para allá, mirando con asombro las paredes, las rocas, la luz verde azulada, su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, todo, era simplemente hermoso.

Y algo le pareció curioso, quizás ellos eran los primeros en observar tan hermoso paisaje, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez no, las rocas brillaban con ese color verde azulado que le recordaban a las piedras del collar del festival, quizás esos artesanos obtenían de ahí el material para la joyería.

Nadaron adentrándose más, mirando con atención los detalles en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba, además del agua de la cascada, era el de ellos al nadar.

-Sakura- escuchó su nombre en la voz del pequeño.

¡Casi la mataba del susto!, todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso que cuando por fin se le ocurrió hablar la asustó.

-Hum- ella giró para verlo, pensando en dejar esas ganas de gritarle para cuando salieran de ahí, no quería arruinar la vista con sus enojos y gritos.

-Ven-

Para cuando quiso preguntar él ya no estaba, se había sumergido, suspiró, no le quedaba de otro más que seguirle, y fue así como lo persiguió hasta el fondo. Era bastante profundo y conforme nadaban el agua se volvía más fría, tenía que ser algo bueno lo que le llevaba a ver que si no le iría bastante mal allá afuera.

Para cuando logró alcanzarlo Kakashi sonrió, estaba parado sobre el fondo, Sakura pestañó y se acercó hasta él, entonces él flotó y se colocó a su lado, señalando abajo, Sakura junto sus cejas y él sonrió de nuevo, acercándose al suelo.

Kakashi removió un poco algo que parecían caracoles y de nuevo señaló abajo.

Sakura miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida y pronto tocó también el fondo.

Era increíble, al parecer el fondo del lago, y la cueva, era de pura roca sólida, la luz llegaba aún con fuerza y el agua era tan clara que lo dejaba ver con nitidez, la roca (que era de un color verde-plomizo) parecía estar tan lustrada y pulida que hasta veía su reflejo en ella como en una especie de espejo viejo.

Era hermoso.

La Sakura de la roca se veía alegre, con el cabello rosado ondeando de aquí para allá como si fuera una especie de sirena, el reflejo de Kakashi a su lado pronto la hizo sonreír y asentir.

Pero todo llega a su fin y Sakura tuvo que salir a la superficie por oxígeno, Kakashi la siguió.

-Este lugar es…espectacular- dijo apenas tomó aire.

-Si-

-Es tan lindo-

Él asintió sonriendo –pero, será mejor regresar-

Sakura hizo un puchero infantil -¿tan pronto?, solo un momento más- pidió.

-Sólo un minuto-

-Hum- Sakura junto el entrecejo en protesta.

-Que sean dos-dijo sonriente, Sakura se veía muy graciosa con el cabello empapado pegado sobre sus mejillas.

-Cinco-

-Dos y medio y es lo último que conseguirás-

Sakura suspiró.

¿Por qué su sensei era tan estricto con todo?, porque lo era, aún siendo tan solo un niño en un precioso río subterráneo.

Sonrió y asintió.

&&&/&&&/&&&

La pelota amarilla giró con fuerza y daba vueltas con gran velocidad, se dirigía amenazante hacia ella, casi como un proyectil que está por dar contra el blanco, pero la chunnin no dio ni un paso hacia atrás, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clase de fuerzas.

Hasta hoy era un milagro que la pelota no reventara cuando se le golpeaba con más fuerza de la normal.

Sakura dos no retrocedió, se apoyó con más fuerza y colocó sus manos con seguridad, una sobre otra, dispuesta a recibir el proyectil y devolverlo, estaba segura de que si asestaba hacia la izquierda Sakura san no lograría detenerla logrando con ello que de una vez por todas la batalla finalizara con un punto a su favor, consiguiendo por fin el desempate.

Sonrió con sutileza, estaba cansada, pero la jounnin tampoco lucia muy fresca que digamos, era su oportunidad de oro, no fallaría.

-Allá voy- dijo con fuerza, le pegó y Sakura san saltó a la derecha dispuesta a recibir la pelota, la chunnin sonrió y brincó.

La jounnin no solo miró la pelota sino también la silueta de la chica sobre ella.

-¡Shanaroo! – gritó por quien sabe qué vez, la jounnin abrió los ojos sorprendida, era una trampa, la chunnin golpeó de nuevo la pelota lanzándola a la izquierda.

El esférico se desvió con fuerza y velocidad sorprendente, la chunnin fue cayendo mirando con alegría como la jounnin no lograría detenerla.

Pero, oh sorpresa, cuando la busco a la derecha, en el suelo, no la encontró, la jounnin había reaccionado justo a tiempo logrando saltar y salvar la pelota y evitar el punto en su contra.

Estaban agotadas, ese había sido el ritmo de su juego, pero estaban contentas y emocionadas por tener tan buena rival a vencer.

-Buena jugada- dijo la jounnin al tomar la pelota.

-Buena salvada- dijo la chunnin dispuesta a reiniciar con el partido.

-Esta vez- dijeron al unísono –esta vez no perderé-

Se miraron con la seguridad de sus palabras en el brillo de sus ojos y con la adrenalina y el sudor, o agua, recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Sonrieron.

En ese golpe se decidiría todo, de eso estaban seguras.

Sakura 1 golpeó el balón iniciando con ello el final de la batalla, Sakura 2 lo recibió siguiendo con ello el ritmo atrapante y vertiginoso del partido.

El balón voló por los aires y ambas lo esperaron con ansias, en ese golpe se decidiría todo, en ese instante sabrían quien era la ganadora y perdedora, aunque con tan buen juego estaban más que satisfechas.

La pelota giró cayendo hacia ellas, ambas se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, emocionadas, ansiosas, felices y cansadas.

"Puff"

La pelota amarilla desapareció y se transformó en un torpe tronco que cayó a sus pies y flotó en el agua.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando el ir y venir del tronco.

Todos sus esfuerzos, toda su emoción en espera del final acabó cuando el jutsu de transformación de la pequeña Sakura chan se deshizo. Por algún motivo Sakura chan había perdido la concentración y con ello el jutsu.

Suspiraron con tristeza, realmente les daba pena no acabar con eso que habían iniciado, era frustrante.

-Ah…- dejaron en un quejido quejumbroso que las sorprendió. Se miraron, sonrieron y rieron.

-Creo…creo que será un empate- dijo la 2.

-Eso parece- dijo la 1.

Podrían hacer su propio balón, pero no sería lo mismo, además de que no querían iniciar un juego desde el principio.

Se tomaron de las manos, sonrientes.

-Buen juego- dijo la 1.

-Buena pelea- agregó la 2.

Fue así como ese pequeño juego, que se tornó todo un reto para ambas, la suerte lo término como un empate y decidieron dejarlo así. Descansaron un poco y se sentaron a la sombra del árbol que antes era ocupado por los Hatakes.

Sonrieron y tomaron agua, refrescándose.

-¿Qué tanto harán esos dos?- dijo la chunnin buscando a los pequeños por el lago, en esa roca que antes descansaban, pero no logró verlos.

-Allá- señaló la jounnin, un poco más lejos de la cascada, en un risco o algo así donde se lanzaban como una especie de plataforma para clavados –parece que se la han pasado bastante bien-

-Si, eso parece…-suspiró y sonrió al ver como el pequeño se lanzaba – me alegro por Kakashi kun-

-Si- dijo la 1 con igual nostalgia en su voz –¿y los otros dos?-

La chunnin señaló.

-Oh, esos flojos- dijo con cierta diversión la jounnin.

-Si, así han pasado desde que llegamos, creo que ambos están dormidos-

Su sensei yacía recostado en la hierba, con el libro sobre el rostro, el anbu estaba recargado en la piedra, también con el Icha Icha sobre la cara.

-Se ven tan tranquilos- dijo la 1 con un tono extraño.

-Si- dijo la 2 mirándola con un brillo travieso en los ojos verdes –sería una pena molestarlos-

-Una gran gran pena- dijo la jounnin.

-Pero también es una tristeza no disfrutar del agua-

-Sobre todo una tan agradable y fresca como esta-

Ambas asintieron y sonrieron con esa mirada cómplice que le pareció tétrica a Kakashi kun, y sin la necesidad de hablar armaron su plan.

Se acercaron con sigilo, como si de una misión importante se tratara, sin ser vistas, sin ser escuchadas, como un depredador sobre su presa.

La chunnin se escondió detrás de un árbol y la jounnin en una de las tantas rocas, se miraron de nuevo y de nuevo asintieron con el mismo brillo y entusiasmo de antes.

Y fue así como en un rápido movimiento ya estaban sobre ellos.

Sakura 2 se encargó de su sensei, tomándolo con sorpresa del brazo, casi como amenazándolo, solo le faltaba el kunai en el cuello.

-Sakura que…- Kakashi 1 solo habló sorprendido.

Sakura 1 llegó tan rápido que el anbu ni supo que pasaba cuando estaba indefenso ante ella, con su brazo apresado y sin poder moverse.

Era una vergüenza, ¿no se suponía que era jounnis de elite?, ¿no se suponía que siempre estaban en guardia y reaccionaban más rápido que un rayo?

-¿Lista?- preguntó la mayor.

-Siempre- contestó la mediana.

Ambas sonrieron entre si, pronto Kakashi sempai y Kakashi sensei supieron el porque Kakashi kun no pudo defenderse de la mancha rosada que le dejo sin ropa, solo que ellos no pudieron ni moverse porque, a parte de esa mirada tétrica e intimidante, eran apresados con fuerza y cuando menos pensaron eran arrojados contra el lago.

Era una vergüenza, parecían unos niños en una piscina victimas de las maldades de dos pequeñas que los arrojaban sin piedad, solo que ellas ni eran pequeñas, ni estaban en una alberca, ni ellos eran unos niños indefensos.

¡Eran ninjas, y de elite, por dios!

Algo que realmente no ayudo mucho para zafarse del agarre de las Sakuras y evitar ser lanzados inmisericordemente contra el agua.

Y fue así como las tristes y sorprendidas figuras de Kakashi Hatake volaron y dieron contra el agua mientras la sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de las Haruno, más que felices con su travesura.

Sonrisa que pronto se borró al escuchar el "puff" y ver como las aparentemente tristes figuras de los Hatakes desparecían y eran reemplazados por rocas.

-¿Jutsu de sustitución?- preguntó con desilusión y admiración la chunnin.

¿Por qué demonios su sensei nunca caía en sus trampas?, solo en aquella broma tonta del borrador que le hizo Naruto (lo cual no era muy alentador), pero de ahí en fuera siempre estaba en guardia.

-Hum…- suspiró la mayor –demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo para sí.

-Esto…creo que deben mejorar un poco si quieren lograr eso-

-Kakashi sensei- Sakura pronto encontró el origen de la voz, era su maestro que descansaba justo en el árbol en que ella se había escondido.

¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?, solo dios sabe.

-Ahí estabas ¿eh?- sonrió la jounnin.

El Hatake ni siquiera las miró, estaba muy interesado en las letras del libro como para prestarles atención.

-Pero… ¿y sempai?- preguntó la chunnin.

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros sin despegar su ojo del libro –se fue desde hace tiempo, ya llegará, no te preocupes-

Sakura 2 bufó y la 1 suspiró, ese hombre, tanto el anbu como el sensei, era insufrible.

-¿Qué hacemos?- cuestionó la mediana al no encontrar mucho en que entretenerse.

-No sé-

-Bue…si están tan aburridas- dijo desde el árbol -¿por qué no ponen a secar eso?- y sin dejar el Icha Icha, cosa que era más molesta que la orden en sí, señaló sus pobres y mojadas prendas.

-No somos sus sirvientas, sensei- reclamó.

-No digo que lo sean, aunque se verían bien con el uniforme-

-¡Arg!-

Kakashi logró atrapar el kunai con sus dedos con tanta facilidad que la kunoichi resopló.

-Pero, sería bueno que cuando juegan midan las consecuencias, ¿no?-

Ambas kunoichis pestañaron ya sin rastros de la indignación pintada en sus entrecejos juntos.

Y examinaron el lugar.

Kakashi tenía razón, en sus juegos, primero con lo de mojarse habían logrado empapar las ropas de los Hatakes (que solo dios sabe que si eran bastantes astutos y rápidos como para adelantarse a un enemigo ¿por qué no tomar su ropa y evitar que pasara eso?), además de que con su juego "inocente" de pelota cuando ésta revotaba en el suelo o donde fuera creaba ciertos destrozos, como ramas rotas, hoyos en la tierra, cortezas hundidas, rocas quebradas, huecos sin pasto, flores quebradas, entre muchos otros, prueba de que estaban tan concentradas en su partido que ni cuenta se daban de que causaban semejante desastre y ponían cierta fuerza en sus golpes.

Definitivamente era un milagro que la pelota no se destrozara antes, Sakura chan era buena con los jutsus de ese tipo.

Fue así como Kakashi Hatake logró hacer que Sakura Haruno, tanto la 1 como la 2, tendieran sus ropas dejándolas secar con el sol sin el menor reclamo.

Era un ninja astuto.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Sakura chan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir como Kakashi kun de nuevo la tomaba de la mano para regresar al lago.

Su sonrojo fue un gran problema con el que se enfrentó y que finalmente no pudo lograr vencer. Su rubor solo desapareció poco después de que la soltara, justo unos metros lejos de la cascada, donde no era necesario aplicar chakra contra el agua.

Y era algo que la incomodaba y hasta cierto punto hacia enojar.

Se sentía nerviosa, nerviosa y vulnerable al lado de Kakashi kun, aún podía sentir su cálida y reconfortante mano sobre la suya, ¿él sentiría lo mismo que ella?

Fue en ese momento que lo miró de soslayo.

Estaba sentado a su costado, de nuevo en esa roca frente a la enorme cascada, absorto en su contemplación del agua. Era como si recordará algo, algo agradable a juzgar de que sus cejas grises no estaban juntas, sino relajadas.

¿Qué pensaría, qué recordaría?

¿Por qué su sensei siempre era tan intrigante y misterioso?, porque lo era, aún siendo sólo un niño de su edad que se sienta a su costado.

_-"…¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué es así, por qué entrena tanto, ó por qué usa esa máscara?..ó ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tiene esa cicatriz?, o ¿cómo fue que obtuvo el sharingan…ó ¿por qué el trabajo en equipo es tan importante para Kakashi sensei?..."_-

De nuevo esas preguntas rondando su cabeza, suspiró, quizás nunca sería capaz de conocer a ciencia cierta sus respuestas, quizás nunca sería siquiera capaz de preguntarlas.

-_"…o por qué usa esa máscara?"_-

Suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura pestañó y le miró directamente, seguía igual de interesado en el agua cayendo que francamente dudó si le preguntó o no.

-Hum…ya veo- dejó en un susurro al no tener respuesta.

-No, no es eso- aclaró con rapidez –es…es, es solo que…- se removió nerviosa –¿de verdad quieres saber?-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros.

-Es que yo…yo me preguntaba algo…- espero que él dijera "¿qué?" pero nunca llegó –yo…yo me preguntaba porque usan máscaras- dijo al fin atropelladamente y mirándolo de soslayo.

Kakashi siguió impasible, sin mirarla, contemplando solo el caer del agua.

-Los anbu usan máscaras porque es una regla, ellos…-

-¡No ellos!- gritó un poco alterada, su sensei siempre salía con cada cosa – ¡no me refiero a los anbus!- corrigió, Kakashi siguió sin mirarla, pero levantó una ceja –yo…yo me refiero a ustedes, a Kakashi sensei, al porque usan máscara- bajó la cabeza, como si sintiera pena por preguntar.

Y esperó, esperó la respuesta.

Silencio.

Él no hablaba, ni siquiera la miraba, seguía mirando la cascada, como si ahí existiera la respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura.

La niña suspiró, sabía que no debía preguntar cosas como esas, ¡ella y sus imprudencias!, abrió la boca para disculparse, pero su voz no salió, Kakashi kun comenzó a hablar.

-Por varias cosas, en un inicio, siendo muy pequeño- dijo con una leve sonrisa detrás de su máscara, Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida, en realidad no esperaba que le contestara –sólo fue porque escuche que los antiguos ninjas las usaban para cuidar su identidad- suspiró sin dejar de ver el agua –eso pensé, pero, después me di cuenta que no sólo era por eso…-

Sakura asintió más que interesada en sus palabras, ya ni siquiera le importaba que él le hablara sin verla a los ojos, como el resto de las personas. Kakashi kun pareció relajar sus facciones, hasta parecía sonreír.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del colmillo blanco de Konoha?-

-Hum…- buscó en sus recuerdos-hum…no, creo que no-

-Eso pensé- sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Era mi padre- sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa –mi padre, Sakumo Hatake, era conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, en su tiempo fue un gran ninja, respetado, admirado, fuerte, un héroe-

Haruno pestañó no sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del padre de su sensei, mucho menos que éste fuera un héroe de la aldea.

-Después me di cuenta de que no solo era por eso- retomó su viejo dialogo –me di cuenta de que también usaba mi mascara porque quería ser como él- bajo la cara mirando el agua, sonrió cerrando sus ojos –era extraño, todo mundo decía que me parecía a él, pero, yo quería ser como él, pero también no sólo ser visto como su hijo, me sentía orgulloso de ser su hijo y de que me dijeran que era igual a él, yo quería ser el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, pero no sólo ser visto como eso- pausó y arrojó una pequeña piedra al lago, mirando las ondas expandiéndose –no sé, supongo que es un poco complicado explicarlo-

Sakura negó con la cabeza –querías ser como él, pero no ser su sombra-

-Sí, algo así, supongo- levantó el semblante, retomando su vista en la cascada –mi padre fue un héroe, pero no suelen hablar de él ni en la academia ni en ningún otro lado –Haruno junto el entrecejo, sin comprender –murió como un traidor-

Kakashi dejó de hablar ahora con algo parecido a una mueca de enojo reflejada en su ojo negro, Sakura no sabía que decir.

-En una misión importante interpuso la vida de sus compañeros por el éxito de la misión, eso acarreó problemas a la aldea –pausó- un ninja siempre debe seguir las reglas, un shinobi que no las sigue es escoria-

Sakura no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, era algo delicado, quizás no debía haber preguntado.

-_"…pero a veces saber también duele..."-_

-Mi padre murió sin honor, sin orgullo, como un traidor-

-Yo…lo siento, no quise-

-En ese entonces yo no lo entendí, - la interrumpió –fue en ese momento cuando usé mi máscara para otro propósito, ya no quería ser como mi padre, no quería que me dijeran que me parecía a él, no quería que me señalaran como el hijo de un traidor… y creo que llegué hasta a odiarlo- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La pelirosa suspiró recordando las palabras y miradas de sus yo mayores al tocar esos temas.

-_"…pero a veces saber también duele..."-_

-Pero…- la voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos –aprendí a perdonarlo, quizás no comprendí del todo sus acciones o porque terminó con su vida de esa forma…-

-_¿De esa forma?-_

-Pero…mi amigo me enseñó una importante lección que me ayudó a comprender un poco, "aquellos shinobis que no siguen las reglas son escoria, pero, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"-

-"_Yo no creo que tu padre fuera un traidor, él es un héroe, si tu no lo ves así…"-_

Ante su sorpresa Kakashi kun sonrió tocándose el parpado de su ojo sharingan.

-Fue algo duro de entender y el precio fue muy caro, pero, esa frase me ha enseñado y ayudado a seguir- sonrió.

_-"…¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué es así, por qué entrena tanto, ó por qué usa esa máscara?..ó ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tiene esa cicatriz?, o ¿cómo fue que obtuvo el sharingan…ó ¿por qué el trabajo en equipo es tan importante para Kakashi sensei?..."_-

-He cometido muchos errores, pero, quiero mejorar por ellos, a partir de ese día uso mi máscara por otro propósito, ahora es por ellos, como respeto, creo que nunca lograré ser digno de que ellos…me enseñaran tanto-

Sakura suspiró, Kakashi kun le había contado mucho, Kakashi kun le tenía la suficiente confianza de hablar de "eso" con ella, siendo una persona tan callada, cerrada, misteriosa e intrigante que le hablara sobre eso significaba mucho.

Mucho para ella.

No sólo el conocer uno de los tantos misterios que lo rondaban, sino también el hecho de que él le tuviera tanta confianza y se lo contara.

Ya no haría tantos planes para conocer su rostro, ¡claro que se moría por verlo!, pero, lo dejaría a la suerte y al tiempo, después de todo Sakura san ya lo conocía, algún día ella sabría cómo era su rostro tras la máscara.

Y sonrió.

-No creo que ellos piensen eso-

Por primera vez Kakashi kun la miró, Sakura le sonrió con sinceridad, con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-Yo creo que ellos están muy orgullosos de ti- Kakashi pestañó y Sakura le sonrió de nuevo y asintió –si, lo están, estoy segura, de ti Kakashi kun, de Kakashi sempai y de Kakashi sensei – el viento agitó sus cabellos –tu siempre serás una gran persona, te convertirás en un gran hombre.., en mi sensei- sonrió con orgullo –yo…- bajó la vista –yo estoy muy contenta de que sea así- y le miró de nuevo, sonriendo con ternura y el ligero rubor tímido de siempre.

Kakashi kun la observó con detenimiento, escuchando sus palabras y mirando sus gestos, ella decía la verdad.

Y solo pudo sonreír y asentir.

Sakura no borró su sonrisa al ver como él de nuevo miraba con atención la cascada, ni tampoco se sintió decepcionada de que no le dijera "yo también estoy orgulloso de ti y estoy feliz de ser tu sensei", porque si bien le hubiera gustado escucharlo, no era necesario, pues comprendió con esa sonrisa y esa mirada que en realidad él así lo pensaba.

Siguieron otro tanto mirando y escuchando como el agua caía.

Se encontraba feliz, sumamente feliz, Kakashi kun le había enseñado tantas cosas.

Kakashi kun era su amigo.

Sinceramente nunca creyó que su sensei podría convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero lo era, y ella estaba contenta de ser considerada también su amiga, porque aunque no lo dijera, ella sabía que en realidad él así lo pensaba.

Porque su sensei en ocasiones no necesitaba de las palabras para darse a entender, y esta ocasión era una de esas.

Pero, a pesar de tanta dicha y de lo hermoso, tranquilo y espectacular del paisaje había algo que logró borrar su sonrisa y convertirla en solo una línea triste.

¿Y si Kakashi sensei tenía razón?, ¿y si ella, y ellos, olvidaban todo?, ella no quería.

No quería olvidar todo esto.

No quería despedirse de ellos.

No quería olvidar a sus yo mayores, que ahora eran sus amigas y ejemplos a seguir, que la hacían sentir orgullosa y esperanzada, no quería olvidarse de Kakashi sempai, no quería olvidar a Kakashi kun.

-_No quiero olvidar-_

Suspiró y por instinto tomó la mano del niño.

-_No quiero…-_

Kakashi kun pestañó sorprendido y la miró, su rostro antes sonriente ahora lucía triste, sus ojos brillantes y felices ahora indicaban que hacía un esfuerzo terrible por retener las lágrimas.

¿Qué le pasaba?, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que le tomaba de la mano.

-Kakashi kun- lo llamó calmadamente, encarándolo, él asintió –¿qué crees que pasará cuando lleguemos a Caradhras? –

-Hum…- suspiró –no lo sé, pero, de alguna manera creo que todo se resolverá-

-Si- bajó el semblante –yo también creo eso-

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza –pensé que querías regresar-

-Sí, claro que si- afirmó mirándolo –pero…- se mordió el labio inferior –yo…yo no quiero…- pausó y con sus ojos verdes, grandes y temblorosos habló –si Kakashi sensei tiene razón…yo no quiero, yo no quiero olvidarlos, no quiero-

Dejó de hablar, estaba segura de que si seguía lloraría y no quería arruinar el momento con sus lágrimas.

Kakashi kun sonrió, apretando su mano, fue sólo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano.

-Yo tampoco- dijo con seriedad.

Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió de los ojos verdes de Sakura pero la limpió rápidamente con su mano libre.

-No quiero olvidar que Sakura chan es mi amiga, no quiero olvidarla-

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, ¡Kakashi kun por fin lo admitía!, por fin admitía que era su amiga.

Unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo la asaltaron de pronto, pero no lo hizo.

-Pero, aunque eso pase, Sakura chan siempre será mi amiga, además, ya me las arreglaré para estar ahí, seré tu sensei y te haré sufrir mucho, ya verás, llegaré tarde siempre y te pediré ejercicios que no podrás hacer- sonrió.

Sakura sonrió y arqueó sus cejas en señal de protesta.

-Yo siempre estaré cerca de Sakura chan-

Un tibio sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada y asintió.

Aunque deseara decir algo no podía, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Después de un tiempo que logró reponerse sonrió y lo miró, él seguía con su mano entre la suya.

-¿Sakura chan?- preguntó con tono irónico, Kakashi kun asintió sin encontrar tantos motivos como para reír pero la sonrisa de la gennin se hizo más divertida -no me digas que tenía razón… – entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, el pequeño junto las cejas contrariado – que te gusto- lo retó con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Kakashi kun pestañó sorprendido, si, lo tomó por sorpresa, un tibio rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Una sonrisa extraña adornó sus labios.

-Pues…- se acercó a ella, muy muy cerca, Sakura no se esperaba eso, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, estaba nerviosa, más si le hablaba y la miraba así –…puede ser-

Definitivamente el sonrojo en la cara de la niña valía la pena, sus ojos abiertos sorprendidos y apenados lo hicieron sonreír.

Se acercó más y Sakura se sintió acorralada, nerviosa, indefensa, no supo qué hacer y sólo cerró los ojos.

Kakashi se detuvo y sonrió. Lo último que la pelirosa esperaba sería eso.

Kakashi kun soltó su mano y tomándola de los hombros la arrojó con fuerzas al agua.

-¡AH!-

El agua fría y el vértigo, así como el doloroso golpe contra el agua, la hicieron despertar, abrir los ojos.

Salió a la superficie como pudo, cual gato lanzando al río, tosiendo y escupiendo agua. Cuando logró calmarse un poco miró a Kakashi kun en la roca, parado mirándola con esa sonrisa en su ojo cerrado.

-¡TU…cof, cof..MALDITO ENANO..cof, cof!-

Hatake rió con ganas, se veía tan graciosa con esa cara de asesina.

-¡NO TE RÍAS, IDIOTA!-

Quiso tomarle una pierna y golpearlo, pero fue muy rápido y saltó de la roca, colocándose frente de ella, parado en el agua, aún riéndose, aún burlándose de ella.

-¿Qué esperabas?- le dijo de pronto -¿un beso?-

Esa pregunta hizo que Sakura detuviera el golpe que estaba por darle, se sonrojó.

-¡Arg!- golpeó el agua –¡claro que no!- apuñó sus manos e infló sus mejillas -¿quién querría un beso de un enano como tú?-

Kakashi se alzó de hombros, sin mostrarse afectado ni lo más mínimo por su comentario.

-Pues tú parecías interesada-

-¡¿Yo?, -exclamó molesta, pero un brillo en sus ojos apareció de pronto y una sonrisa misteriosa adornó sus labios -claro que no- dijo con tranquilidad.

Y, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hatake, Sakura recuperó su tranquilidad y le pasó por un costado nadando, tranquila, ya sin esas ganas de matarlo, unos pocos metros después se detuvo y giró la cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos verdes muy seguros haciéndolo sentir nervioso

-Pero no importa- sonrió –sabes, deberías arrepentirte, no habrá más, -negó con la cabeza y se alzó de hombros- perdiste la oportunidad de tu vida al no besarme- y nadó sonriendo con autosuficiencia al ver la cara más que sorprendida del niño.

Aún moría por golpearlo, cierto, pero Kakashi sensei, sempai y él mismo, le habían enseñado (a la mala por cierto) que había otras formas de vengarse y esta era una de ellas, y la verdad se sentía muy bien.

Kakashi kun estaba más que desconcertado por las palabras de Sakura, ¿qué significaban?, ¿realmente admitía que si quería que la besar?, peor aún ¿realmente nunca tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo?

Sonrió.

Sakura era una gran alumna, aprendía con facilidad las cosas, incluso la manera de devolver las bromas.

-¡Hey!- le gritó la niña, atrayendo de nuevo su atención –¡mira!- señaló una gran roca –¡apuesto que tampoco en eso eres bueno!-

-_¿Tampoco en eso?_- pensó.

Entonces la chica volvió a sonreír –¡vamos, te mostraré como debe ser un clavado!-

Y nadó hacia la gran roca. Kakashi sólo la miró partir.

Definitivamente Sakura lo sorprendió y de nuevo lo hizo sonreír por varias razones.

No sólo aprendía con rapidez y le gastaba la broma, además también le perdonó rápido y no lo golpeó, al contrario, lo invitó a jugar.

Y con todo eso se dio cuenta de otras tantas cosas.

Como que él le haría saber que estaba equivocada, porque él no sólo era muy buen clavadista (se lo demostraría en unos momentos), sino también estaba seguro de que no besaría tan mal, y estaba seguro que se lo aclararía quizás no hoy, pero si algún día.

Porque también estaba seguro de que también en eso se equivocaba, porque estaba seguro que esa no sería su única oportunidad.

Se sumergió en el agua y la siguió.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas que quieren matarme….

No, no lo hagan, no por favor, esto…ni me lancen tomates, aunque bueno, prefiero eso a los intentos de asesinato, por lo menos con los tomates hago ensalada (hum…rica ensalada n.n)

Si, chicos y chicas, sé que me pasé de mala al no ponerles lo del beso de Kakashi sempai y Sakura ni qué pasará y hará Kakashi sensei, sí tampoco se me ha olvidado que se los dije en el cap anterior, pero, créanme que no fue por simple maldad o ganas de tenerlos a la expectativa, no.

En serio que no, en realidad ya empecé a redactar esa parte (que por cierto se me complicó mucho darme tiempo), solo que ésta me quedo más larguita y la dividí en dos, ¡es que no pude evitarlo!, cuando empecé con la parte de Kakashi kun y Sakurita simplemente no pude evitarlo n.n, ¡es que esos dos me roban el corazón!, ¡mi Kakashi kun es tan tan lindo!, tanto que siempre me emocionó de más y me extiendo.

En realidad no sé porque usa máscara, creo que en realidad sólo fue que Kishimoto siguió esa tradición de que los ninjas cubren su rostro y lo usó en Kakashi pero no con el resto porque era raro que todos los personajes lo usaran, algo así, pero bueno, creo que no era tan complicado como lo puse, pero quise poner esa versión.

En fin, espero y el cap. fuera bueno, y les gustara, para que les quede ese sabor bueno en la boca con Kakashi kun y Sakurita. Ahora si les diré con certeza que el próximo cap si saldrán los otros personajes que tanto los intrigan U.u.

Me imagino que dirán que la escena de Tsunade era innecesaria y me la pude ahorrar y poner en otro cap., sinceramente eso también pensé, pero hablar ya era hora para hablar sobre la aldea, era necesario, además si quitaba esa parte por poner la de sempai de todas formas no me iba a dar el suficiente espacio para ponerlo con quiero, así que preferí dejarla y ahondar más de sempai en el próximo cap.

Pasando a los comentarios:

**K2008sempai: **Dios!, lo haces en el pasillo de la escuela O.ó, con tus amigas y los profes pasando! (ataque), ah, ah, ya leí bien jejeje, (suspira), te refieres a tirar la flojera, jajaja n.n!, eh, no te preocupes nunca pensaría nada raro….o.o….jajajajaja, gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me hacen reír chica…gracias, y no me mates por no poner a nuestro anbu XD.

**Neko black:** Hola, gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor n.n, esto…me da un poco de pena, jajaja, pero qué bueno que eres seguidor (a) del fic, jejeje, gracias.

**¡**Ah!, estoy feliz porque 1 2 3 ya superó los 200 reviews, gracias!. Por hoy es todo, gracias por su paciencia, gracias, gracias.

Hasta pronto.


	19. No quiero olvidar, parte II

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 19: No quiero olvidar (II)**

Tenía tiempo sin hacer nada.

Y la verdad eso ya la estaba aburriendo. Suspiró.

Después de tender la ropa de Kakashi sensei sólo se recostó en el pasto para descansar de su larga jornada de juegos con Sakura san, estaba un poco cansada, pero poco después el sólo estar en el pasto la aburrió.

Ella no era tan tranquila como Shikamaru y su sensei, que podían pasar horas y horas (por no decir todo el día) sin hacer nada más que leer un libro o contemplar las nubes del cielo.

Giró el rostro y rodó los ojos al mirar como su sensei constataba sus palabras, estaba sentado en el gran árbol leyendo ese libro.

-_Ese maldito libro, ¿no se cansaran de leerlo todo el día?-_ arqueó las cejas –_no entiendo que de interesante puede tener-_

– "_En realidad son varios, sólo que te falta conocerlos"-_

Las palabras del anbu la hicieron sonrojarse, ¿por qué siempre le gastaba bromas de ese tipo?, suspiró.

-_Y a todo esto, ¿dónde andará Kakashi sempai?- _ se sentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándole.

Desde que supuestamente lo arrojaran al agua y descubrieran que solo era un engaño (que desde quien sabe cuando estaba en su lugar) no lo había visto. Comenzó a sentirse preocupada por él, ya había pasado tiempo y aún no se reportaba.

Sabía que era tonto preocuparse por él, no sólo era adulto, sino también un shinobi de alto rango, un jounnin, y más aún, un anbu, un anbu capitán de un escuadrón, era su futuro sensei, era Hatake Kakashi ¡por dios!, que se sabía cuidar mucho mejor que ella y que cualquiera.

Pero por alguna razón no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Y si le había pasado algo malo…

Y si fue emboscado por los aldeanos y llevado a prisión...

Y si lo pusieron a trabajar para pagar los destrozos del festival…

Y si los aldeanos se hartaron de él y su terrible impuntualidad…

Y si se enfadaron de ese sentido del humor tan raro, de sus tontas bromas, de sus "hum" interminables y lo mataron…

Y si nunca hallaban su cuerpo...

Y si lo hallaban ¿qué harían con él?...

Y si…

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ¿qué demonios pensaba?, estaba exagerando, tal vez el anbu solo estaba dormido o en un árbol leyendo pornografía.

O tal vez por andar leyendo mientras caminaba se cayó y rompió una pierna con esas piedras que había en ese lugar.

-No, Kakashi sensei es un experto en leer cuando camina, también Kakashi sempai y Kakashi kun-

Tendría que ser otra cosa.

Y si había regresado a su época por alguna extraña situación…

Y si se fue sin despedirse de ellos…

Y si nunca lo sabían con certeza...

Y si ellas se que quedaban con la incertidumbre de no saber si regreso a su época, si fue secuestrado por los aldeanos, encarcelado o ejecutado, o si solo ser rompió una pierna por andar leyendo mientras caminaba…

Y si…

Suspiró de nuevo y se incorporó medianamente, sentándose, definitivamente le venía mal estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, algo completamente distinto a lo que aparentaba su yo adulto, con esa actitud tan tranquila que demostraba.

Había permanecido cerca de ella por un buen tiempo después de terminar de jugar, a diferencia suya su yo mayor estaba sentada, quieta, solo mirando el lago, hacia el frente, como si buscará algún importante tesoro escondido en las profundidades de las aguas.

Pero después de unos minutos Sakura san se incorporó alejándose y acercándose al lago, caminando por el agua hasta llegar a la gran roca donde Sakura chan y Kakashi kun habían estado, donde se sentó observando de la misma forma las aguas que caían desde la montaña, donde seguía con la misma tranquilidad y sosiego.

La había invitado pero no aceptó la oferta, por un lado estaba cansada y le daba cierta pereza caminar hasta allá y por otra le incomodaba ir con ella, Sakura san parecía estar sumida en la contemplación del paisaje y simplemente le parecía una especie de error hablarle y perturbar la tranquilidad con la que veía el agua.

Así que había permanecido sola, tirada en el pasto mirando las nubes pasar, algo que se sentía bien, pero que después de un tiempo la aburrió, podría ir con su sensei y platicarle de algo, cualquier cosa, como desde hace tiempo hacía, pero algo se lo impidió, de alguna manera se sentía más nerviosa de lo normal, algo había cambiado en él desde el día del festival, había algo en su mirada y en sus palabras que la hacían sentir más nerviosa, más ansiosa.

Él lucía distinto.

Primero con lo del distanciamiento y ahora con esto, aparentemente era como antes, al inicio pensó que era igual a como era antes de que se vieran inmersos en todo este lio, en este embrollo, pero se dio cuenta de que no, superficialmente daba esa imagen, pero había algo, algo distinto, cómo si algo hubiera cambiado en su sensei desde aquel día.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que de nuevo divagaba, de que de nuevo estaba inmersa en pensamientos respectos a su sensei, alzó la vista solo para verlo de reojo y lo encontró con esa misma pose serena de siempre, leyendo tranquilamente, pero apenas y unos segundos tuvo de ser libre de contemplarlo pues él la atrapó en su contemplación, la miró y le sonrió arqueando su ojo y provocándole ese revoloteo en el estómago y ese temblor.

Él la veía de forma distinta, la diferencia era muy pequeña, solo era posible que alguien como ella que lo conocía tanto lo notara, él la miraba como con una alegría inusual, pequeña, distante, pero constante e imperturbable.

Una alegría distinta a la usual, casi como una especie de confianza esperanzadora, era distinto, además de que estaba de mejor humor, bueno sea lo que sea que le había pasado ese día el resultado solo era ese, el reemplazar sus celos y su enojo por ser ignorada por el trato cotidiano y sus nervios de siempre para incrementarlos con esa mirada penetrante y sincera que le daba que solo lograban que bajara la mirada y viera lo verde y tupido del césped donde se encontraba.

No, definitivamente no podía acercarse a él en ese momento, tal vez si lo hacía terminaría como una copia barata de Hinata. Solo para salir del apuro se recostó de nuevo y sonrió tenuemente con una alegría extraña que le contagió.

Sí, porque desde aquel día él la miraba de forma distinta y le contagiaba parte de esa alegría inusual con la que le sonreía.

Inhaló profundamente sintiendo el dulce aroma de las flores llenarle la nariz.

A propósito, ¿de dónde vendría ese dulce aroma?, había flores por todos lados, pero la intensidad del perfume indicaba que debía haber una gran cantidad de flores reunidas en una parte cercana.

Suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos a causa de no tener ni la menor idea de en que entretenerse, tal vez si buscaba a su sempai tendría algo que hacer, además, después de todo, aún seguía preocupada por su no presencia, o tal vez podría buscar de donde venía el perfume.

Hablando de ello, de un segundo a otro el aroma había cambiado, era distinto, menos dulce, menos fuerte, mezclado con otro aroma familiar, pero oliendo brutalmente rico.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerzas, deseando descubrir, o, mejor dicho, recordar ese nuevo perfume que inundaba el ambiente y la hacía sentir tan bien.

Sintió unas leves cosquillas en la nariz, pronto apartó la molestia con la mano y sintió un alivio, pero las cosquillas regresaron, cuando se cansó de no poder disfrutar adecuadamente de la fragancia a consecuencia del picor en su nariz abrió los ojos.

-Hum…huele bien ¿no?-

Sakura gritó tan fuerte que seguramente la escucharon en Konoha y alguien dijo " ¿esa era Sakura, verdad?"

Frente a sus ojos verdes miró una gigantesca abeja sobrealimentada, o al menos eso parecía por la cercanía, estaba posada en la bella florecilla naranja que le picaba la nariz, oh si, y al fondo de la imagen vio una tela negra y una maraña grisácea.

Se apartó bruscamente hacia atrás, tapando su nariz (que estaba llena de polen) por lo que al hacerlo provocó que entrara en sus fosas nasales logrando con ello que estornudara y estornudara hasta limpiarlas.

-Salud, hum…no sabía que eras alérgica, pensé que te gustaban las flores y…-

-¡Sempai!- le gritó, él levantó el semblante, estaba en cuclillas a un costado de donde antes estuvo ella acostada, la miraba sonriente, despreocupado –¡no soy alérgica y si me gustan las flores, no vuelva a asustarme de esa forma!-

-Oh…- susurró – hum, pero…pensé que te gustaba el aroma-

Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos. Era verdad, ella estaba disfrutando de la suave fragancia de las flores y de Kakashi, un momento, ¡eso era!, el perfume que se mezclaba con las flores era el de Hatake, por eso le gusto tanto, pero…. ¿acaso él se había dado cuenta?

-Como no dejabas de inhalar e inhalar creí que era buena idea darte una de estas- extendió la florecilla.

Parpadeó, no, al parecer no se dio cuenta, ella y sus paranoias, suspiró moviendo el flequillo con su aliento y se sonrojó tenuemente al tomar la florecilla.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro y se la llevó al cabello, colocándosela en su oreja derecha –pero, sempai, hay muchas maneras de regalar una flor, ¿por qué siempre tiene que hacer cosas así?-

-Hum…pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban las sorpresas- se llevó la mano al mentón –creo que no debo hacer caso a los consejos de…-

-¡Claro que nos gustan!- lo interrumpió, no quería enterarse de detalles, ni siquiera quería escuchar si él utilizaba esa técnica con alguien más –pero…sempai, debe ser…más…hum…o menos…-

-¿Te gustaría ver donde están las flores?- la interrumpió.

Ella cerró la boca pero respondió asintiendo.

Tan rápido fue que cuando menos pensó él ya estaba de pie y tendiéndole la mano para que se incorporara, Kakashi Hatake podía ser perezoso pero cuando se lo proponía era más rápido y sigiloso que nadie, para prueba el hecho de llegar hasta ella sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, solo su varonil aroma pudo darle una pista.

Pista que por cierto no logró reconocer.

Pero bueno, eso era otra cosa, ahora caminaba a su lado llevándola a unos cuantos metros hacia el este después de las grandes rocas que usaran de vestidores, justo antes de dar media vuelta rodeando una gran, verdosa y mohosa roca desvió la mirada hacia atrás, deseando poder ver a su sensei de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón tuvo esa necesidad, como una necesidad impetuosa, como un reflejo que se tiene cuando se siente la mirada de otros sobre nosotros.

Pero nada, debía ser su imaginación, su sensei seguía tan inmutable a la sombra de ese distante árbol que bien parecía una pintura, debió ser su imaginación.

El perfume se hacía más intenso, más suave, más delicioso, cuando pensó que estaban algo distanciados del resto, que fue justo al doblar la gran roca, habló.

-Sempai, seguro que esta por a…-

No pudo terminar, al levantar la cara y observar donde el anbu no pudo sino quedarse muda, inmóvil y después de unos segundos sonreír.

Era hermoso, precioso, bello.

Detrás de esa gran roca una extensa llanura permanecía oculta, las hierbas se movían como olas mecidas por el aire provocando el ligero ruido de las hojas al doblarse. Pero, a pesar de haber tanto verde era opacado por los múltiples naranjas, rosas, rojos, amarillos e incluso azules y morados de las florecillas. Precisamente esas flores eran las culpables del dulce aroma que llegaba hasta el lago.

Era un campo de flores silvestres, de preciosas e incontables flores silvestres.

-Lo encontré desde hace rato- dijo con su tranquila voz –estuve leyendo un tiempo hasta que pensé "a Sakura le gustará" así que fui por ti y creo que no estaba equivocado- la miró y sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

Sakura pestañó sin saber que decir, era un bello gesto de su parte, sonrió y asintió, caminó un poco y corrió por entre las flores.

-Sí, me gusta- dijo sonriendo.

Él se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-Sakura, cierra los ojos-

La kunoichi pestañó pero inmediatamente después obedeció, era extraño como después de todos esos años juntos seguía teniendo esa costumbre con su sensei, o sempai, e incluso Kakashi kun, de obedecer sus palabras, claro, cuando le convenía o no estaba en contra de ellas.

Al tener los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho por inercia, sin siquiera tener la menor idea del porque le pedía hacer eso.

Un calosfrió la recorrió, y, si él pensaba besarla…

Se sonrojó.

Porque era una posibilidad, un temblor ligero la sacudió al sentirlo más próximo de su rostro, su fragancia más intensa, definitivamente él estaba más cerca.

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando quiso reaccionar era demasiado tarde. Apuño los ojos con fuerza, nervios, ansias, temor, tantas cosas. Pero algo la despertó de sus cavilaciones. Una presión ligera en su nariz, abrió los ojos, él le apretaba la nariz, sonriente.

-Sem…sempai, ¿qué cree que hace?-

-Hum…apretarte la nariz-

Entrecerró los ojos –¡eso ya lo sé!-

-Oh…- y la soltó –entonces ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Arg- gruñó –olvídelo- rodó los ojos.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros –bueno, es que pensé que era incomodo tenerla llena de polen-

-Ah…- se llevó instintivamente la mano a la nariz y se la talló con fuerza –me hubiera dicho- sugirió una vez que termino de limpiarse, esa era la extraña sensación que sentía en la nariz desde hace rato.

-Hum, quería decírtelo, pero te veías muy graciosa-

-Hum- gruñó.

-¿No me digas que te decepcionó, que esperabas, otra cosa…- se acercó hasta ella causándole un repentino nerviosismo –…quizás algo como…un beso?- sonrió.

Sakura desvió la mirada y observó un lugar donde podía sentarse a ver el precioso campo de flores. Dedujo que era precisamente donde el anbu se había retirado a leer porque su figura se marcaba en las florecillas que estaban dobladas y aplastadas. Era un maravilloso lugar, una excelente posición donde se podía observar la mayor parte de la llanura.

Se sentó -por supuesto que no- mintió arrancando una de las plantas de al lado.

-¿Ah no?-

-No sempai-

Kakashi sonrió, estaba por decir algo así como "parecías muy interesada" pero decidió dejarla tranquila y solo mirar el campo de florecillas delante y en derredor de ellos, sólo disfrutar de la vista, y no solo se refería al paisaje.

Kakashi se sentó a su costado, observándola con una tranquilidad inusual, profunda y penetrantemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó después de la tercera ocasión que lo mirara de soslayo llevándose instintivamente la mano a la nariz, tal vez aún quedaban rastros de polen -¿qué tengo o qué, por qué me mira así?-

Kakashi sonrió.

-Hum…nada, solo que pensaba algo, es todo-

Sakura pestañó de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hum…?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hum…qué de qué?-

-¿Qué sí que estaba pensando?- preguntó ya sin tanta paciencia en su voz.

Una media sonrisa cruzó los labios de Kakashi -¿de verdad quieres saber?-

-Eh…si- contestó recuperando su timbre normal.

Él sonrió.

-Pues…muchas cosas-

Ya estaba, el tic en su ojo derecho ya regresaba.

-Si…pero qué específicamente o…-

-Te extrañaré mucho- ningún sonido logró salir de su boca al escucharlo –esa es una de ellas- sonrió.

El sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Sakura, bajó la mirada hacia el verde y desquebrajado pasto.

-Yo también- susurró.

Un minuto de silencio donde solo el viento entre la hierba era lo que se escuchaba.

-Sempai-

-También que luces hermosa- la interrumpió, súbitamente el color se incrementó en sus mejillas –oh si, y también que es incomodo quedarte sin agua en una misión a Suna-

Y ya estaba, el rojo en sus mejillas se perdió tan rápido como llegó y fue reemplazado por una gota que bajaba por su cabeza.

-Hum…bien, mentí- sonrió –bueno si es incomodo quedarte sin agua en ese lugar pero no pensaba en eso, al menos no en ese momento y…-

Sakura suspiró.

-Sí, sí, está bien, entiendo-

-¿En serio?- se llevó una mano a la nuca –porque yo no- sonrió nerviosamente.

Ladeó su rosada cabellera al no tener idea de a qué se refería, era extraño, hasta parecía nervioso.

Kakashi suspiró –Sakura, ¿alguna vez has querido decir algo importante y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo?-

Abrió la boca pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo asintió.

Kakashi sonrió –supongo que a todos nos pasa, ¿no?-

Haruno pudo ver como el anbu miraba hacia el frente, a la lejanía, quizás buscando las palabras para eso tan importante que quería decir, ¿de qué hablaba?, quien sabe; pero lo cierto es que apenas y escuchó esas palabras su pensamiento no fue otro sino el pedir disculpas, si, aquellas que llevaba quien sabe cuánto tratando de decirlas y que por una u otra cosa no había podido.

Y pensándolo bien éste era un maravilloso momento, estaban solos, eso era una gran ventaja tomando en cuenta lo difícil que se había vuelto estarlo, además de que el tema a tratar no era precisamente adecuado para estar en compañía, al menos no para ella.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Sempai-

Quizás no era visible pero Kakashi juntó sus labios posponiendo así eso tan importante que quería decir, total, tiempo había.

Asintió.

-Bien…yo…respecto a lo que dijo yo…creo que tiene razón...-

-Oh… ¿te refieres- ella asintió recuperando el tinte rosa en su cara – a lo de Suna?, supongo que ya has viajado y…-

-¡NO!, ¡no!- bajó y subió los brazos.

-Hum, qué extraño, ¿no conoces Suna?, es caluroso pero tiene su atracti…-

-¡NO!, ¡eso tampoco!-

Sakura suspiró tratando de calmarse, bien por ella que ya tenía experiencia lidiando con el exasperante de su sensei, lástima que por ser precisamente él (aunque tuviera más o menos su edad) no pudiera callarlo como lo hacía con Naruto o Sai, pero la idea sí que era tentadora.

-Hum… ¿entonces?-

-Bu…bueno yo…me refería a…- y todo el valor se escapó junto con el timbre alto de su voz –que tengo tiempo queriendo hablar con usted –él asintió, Sakura exhaló con fuerza –bien, es sobre…sobre lo que pasó en la biblioteca- finalizó tan bajo que Kakashi ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Lo de qué?-

-Lo de la biblioteca- dejó en un susurro incomodo.

-¿Lo de la biblioteca?-

-¡Si, si!, ¡eso!, no me haga repetirlo- dijo en un murmullo quejumbroso.

Kakashi Hatake disfrutaba destrozarle los nervios y acabarle la poca paciencia que tenía, eso lo tenía más que confirmado.

-Hum…-Kakashi examinó el intenso azul del cielo –y en específico, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Ah…eh…bueno- balbuceó, esperaba que él supiera específicamente a que se refería.

-Hum…porque pasaron muchas cosas ahí, cómo el poco desempeño de tu capacidad lectora y de descifrar y priorizar información, lo que nos hizo perder mucho tiempo, o el hecho de que casi destruyes la enclenque escalera de esos aldeanos o como…-

Si, definitivamente amaba hacerla perder los estribos.

Suspiró notoriamente, logrando milagrosamente recuperar la compostura y evitar matarlo.

-No, sempai, de eso no…-

Kakashi dejó de hablar para prestarle de lleno atención, su cara molesta e irritada era graciosa y le gustaba, pero verla sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado también tenía su atractivo.

-Bu...bueno yo, quería hablar sobre…- tragó saliva.

-¿El beso?-

Sakura enmudeció de pronto, no se esperaba algo tan directo, solo asintió y miró las pobres y dobladas plantas a sus costados.

Él espero sus palabras, observando con detenimiento como la piel de Sakura se erizaba por el viento y los nervios, correría con suerte si no pescaba un resfriado, al menos debió ponerse ropa seca, o él podría prestarle su capa, por cierto, ¿dónde dejó su capa?, bien, no serviría de nada puesto que también estaba mojada, aunque miró que estaban tendidas bajo el sol…

-Sempai yo…- la voz de Sakura logró distraerlo de tan burdos pensamientos –yo quería disculparme-

-¿Disculparte?-

Asintió frenéticamente, completamente avergonzada, pero aliviada, por fin había podido hacerlo, por dentro brincaba de alegría y alivio, no era necesario especificar el que, después de todo no fue tan difícil como pensaba y…

-¿Por qué?-

Sus pensamientos optimistas se quebraron y cayeron al suelo cual vidrios rotos, había sido una ingenua, con Kakashi Hatake las cosas nunca son tan sencillas.

-Pues porque quería disculparme…-

-¿Hum…?-

Nada, silencio, ¿acaso tendría que seguir balbuceando por media hora para que la dejara tranquila y con su conciencia quieta?

-Sakura, dime, ¿te arrepientes?- le preguntó de pronto, cortando con el balbuceo de palabras que salían de su boca, descolocándola.

Realmente no supo que contestarle, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿a haberse atrevido a intentarlo o a no concluirlo, o al hecho de haberlo arruinado?

-Yo…- se mordió el labio inferior, tantas veces planeando las cosas para que su sempai le arruinara el discurso.

Kakashi sonrió, el verla así definitivamente también era divertido y hermoso.

La mano cálida y amplia de él logró sacarla del sopor avergonzado en el que estaba, el tibio sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al sentir su tacto entre los cabellos al acomodarle con suavidad la pequeña florecilla naranja que le diera en el lago.

Su mano bajó con cuidado y la dejó reposando junto a las suyas, colocándola sobre una de ellas, Sakura no pudo apartarla solo pudo mirar como cubría su pequeña mano con la amplia de él brindándole una calidez agradable, posó sus ojos en los de él, o en el de él, perdiéndose en la seriedad y profundidad de su ojo negro.

-Hum, no te preocupes- le dijo con suavidad –no tienes porque disculparte, Sakura, no sé tú, pero yo de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho-

Sakura parpadeó tratando de asimilar las palabras del anbu.

-Yo…lo siento- dijo al fin, sin poder mirar de nuevo ese profundo y oscuro ojo negro que la veía con tanta, ¿cuál era la palabra apropiada?, no, quizás no la encontraría –yo no quise, yo quería pero…, no pude evitarlo, no quise...-

-¿Llamarme sensei, confundirme?-

Sakura levantó la cara y asintió, él seguía con esa misma tranquilidad en la voz.

-No fue mi intención y…-

-Es extraño ¿no?- preguntó de nuevo, cortándola, mirando hacia el frente sin dejar de tocar su mano –sinceramente nunca pensé sentir algo como los celos-

Sakura pestañó sorprendida, ¿él admitía que sentía celos?, ¿por ella?, ¡esperen!, más importante aún, entonces, eso significaba que…era como si él admitiera que ella le gustaba o algo así ¿verdad?

Y bajó el semblante ruborizado.

-Mucho menos de mi mismo, es algo…extraño, hasta irónico y gracioso-

-_¿Gracioso?- _ella sinceramente no lo llamaría así.

-Sempai, no fue mi intención hacerlo pasar algo así-

Kakashi sonrió.

-Está bien, yo comprendo, no era precisamente a mí a quien querías besar, bueno, si, tomando en cuenta que él soy yo y yo él, si, pero, no es igual, bien es un poco raro y difícil de explicar, no sé si me comprendas-

-Si- contestó sin titubear –yo sé a qué se refiere…- Kakashi la miró –sentirse así por otra persona ya es incomodo, pero lo realmente raro es saber que esa persona eres tú mismo, ¿cómo puedes sentir eso de ti mismo?-

Kakashi sonrió.

-Sí, algo así, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero- los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos, pero regresó su vista al pasto.

¿Acaso ella era tan obvia que su sempai se daba cuenta de sus celos, de su sentir?

-Si- susurró –es por eso que yo quería disculparme con usted, yo no quise incomodarlo y…-

-No tienes porque- apretó su mano con sutileza, atrapando su atención y coloreando sus mejillas con mayor intensidad –admito que fue…extraño, incomodo y hasta molesto, pero, como te dije, de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte besado-

Al parecer el sonrojo no se iría dentro de un buen rato.

-Pero…- soltó su mano y la colocó en su mentón obligándola a verlo –te comprendo Sakura- y le sonrió –y creo que fue gracias a ello que logré comprender un poco de lo que tú sientes, ¿no? -¿acaso se refería a que comprendía sus sentimientos hacia él, específicamente a su sensei y todo lo que ello implicaba? -debe ser difícil para ti cargar con todo, no poder decir esta clase de cosas es…complicado, más ahora con todos nosotros y este enredo-

-Sempai…yo…-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se humedecieron de pronto, sin saber muy bien porque razón, las palabras de Kakashi lograron hacerla perder todo el control que había tenido hasta entonces y no pudo más, se echo a llorar cual niña sobre su pecho, él la abrazo y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza rosada.

Quería hablar de tantas cosas, tenía tantas cosas guardadas desde hace tanto que simplemente se desquebrajo. Primero sus sentimientos hacia él, hacia su sensei, un amor que consideraba imposible, nunca sería correspondida por él, una relación entre ellos sería demasiado complicada, eso sí él de alguna manera le correspondiera, lo cual le parecía lejano.

Tenía mucho, muchísimo tiempo acumulando pesares, tanto tiempo negándose la verdad para después aceptarla pero tener que tragársela y simplemente darse cuenta de que jamás podría ser.

Y ¿a quien decírselo?, ¿con quién compartir algo así?, ciertamente tenía buenos amigos, amigos que sabia eran incondicionales, pero era algo demasiado intimo y delicado, demasiado…complicado, encima de pasarles a los demás los problemas, además con lo preocupados que todos eran seguramente solo acarrearía desastres, en muchas y distintas presentaciones.

-Sabes Sakura…- dijo después de un tiempo que ella necesitó para desahogarse, una vez tranquila asintió para que continuara -también pensaba que soy un hombre afortunado-

Sakura se separó un poco y detuvo un poco la corriente de llanto que corría por su cara.

-Hum…porque, digo, supongo que si ellos son yo y yo ellos es correcto decir que lo soy- arqueó sus ojos. Sakura se separó por completo y quitó los restos de las lágrimas para solo verlo y esperar sus argumentos.

–Contar con el amor de una mujer es una fortuna, más aún si es alguien como Sakura chan-

Sinceramente no pudo decir nada, ni hablar, ¿qué decir?, no había mucho por hablar, al menos no algo que no fueran solo palabras mochas.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

De nuevo otra pregunta aparentemente sin sentido ni relación alguna, pero Sakura conocía la manera de conversar de Hatake.

-Poco más de dos años, creo, si, más o menos- dijo entre sollozos.

-_Vaya dos años, supongo que tienen razón, no soy bueno con esto de las relaciones con las personas, dos años sin…-_

-Sempai-

Las palabras de la chunnin lograron despertarle.

-Hum-

-Usted ¿qué piensa de…esto…de que, bueno…?-

-Hum, sólo dale un poco de tiempo, sabes, creo que nunca he sido, ni soy, ni seré bueno con estas cosas- se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Sakura parpadeó, al parecer por fin una luz le hizo comprender un insignificante punto.

Si el anbu ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos respecto a su sensei, entonces eso significaba que tal vez él…

-¡Sempai!- de nuevo el "hum" tranquilo, Sakura lo miró con grandes y sorprendidos ojos –si usted se ha dado cuenta, entonces eso significa que Kakashi sensei…-

Hatake sonrió, suspiró y miró el cielo.

-Hum…por su bien espero y realmente haga algo, dos años ya es suficiente tiempo-

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron a más no poder, ¿acaso ella era tan obvia?, ¿por qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde?, ¿qué pensaría él, ellos, de todo esto?, ¿por qué no le decía nada?, ¿qué sentiría él por ella?

¡Dios!, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¡que ingenua había sido!

Pero, ¿y si su sensei por eso se alejaba de ella?, ¿y si él en realidad no quería nada con ella?, una sombra cubrió su rostro y el escozor en sus ojos regresó con fuerza.

¿Por qué todo en la vida se le tenía que complicar tanto?

Pero de nuevo el recuerdo de esa alegría extraña desde el festival, esa mirada distinta, esa sonrisa distinta, suave y calma, esa que le contagiaba al verla.

-Sakura- la tranquila y profunda voz del anbu logró recuperar su atención.

Sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron y cerraron, asintió para que continuara.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?- ella ladeó la cabeza, sin entender –Sakura chan, Sakura san, Kakashi kun, yo-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco- contestó con tranquilidad –pero, también pensaba que me alegra estar aquí-

La kunoichi espero a que siguiera hablando, ciertamente escuchar hablar al ninja copia no era muy frecuente, había que aprovechar la ocasión.

-No sé porque estemos aquí, ni que pensaran los demás, pero a mi me ha ayudado mucho, me he sentido de nuevo vivo, con esperanza, con futuro- la pelirosa junto sus cejas –sé que me espera algo más, y eso es suficiente para mi, para regresar –

Sakura angostó sus ojos, no sabía mucho del pasado de su sensei, pero lo poco que sabía era muy importante, muy triste, él era un solitario desde siempre.

Lo que conoció de su época de anbu no era mucho, a decir verdad, pero lo poco que sabía le hacía pensar que no fue sencillo, no sólo el sobrevivir a las misiones y al ritmo de vida de un miembro de la raíz, sino, además, lograr vivir después de ello, después de pasar por tanto. Perder el sentido de la vida y las ganas de vivir es algo muy sencillo en esos escuadrones.

-Sempai- sonrió y cerró su mano junto a la suya, Kakashi se limitó a observarla y de igual manera se sintió sorprendido al sentir como ella lo abrazaba, como si fuera un pequeño niño que es consolado después de una caída –me alegra mucho escucharle decir eso-

Y Kakashi sonrió de alegría e ironía, ¿quién le iba a decir que un tipo como él se sonrojaría ante unas sencillas palabras de una chica, claro que de no cualquier chica, sino de precisamente aquella chica, o mujer, que amaba y amaría siempre?

Porque si algo estaba seguro era que él estaba destinado a amarla, a protegerla, Sakura Haruno siempre sería importante para él.

-Hum… ¿quieres saber otra cosa que pensaba?- le preguntó al separarse, ella asintió, una sonrisa se formó tras la máscara –que soy afortunado por otras tantas razones, y una de ella eres tú, gracias a ti es precisamente que descubrí que yo tengo futuro y una razón para vivir, esa razón eres tú, Sakura –su corazón latió aceleradamente era ella o el anbu estaba ¿confesándosele? –te amo-

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron a más no poder.

¿Qué podría decir?, ¿"yo también"?, porque sí, ella amaba a ese hombre, ella amaba a Hatake Kakashi pero…pero… ¿estaría bien hacer eso?

¡Rayos!

¿Por qué todo en la vida se le tenía que complicar tanto?

Y ¿por qué rayos no podía ni siquiera hablar algo coherente o una oración de más de cuatro palabras?

-_¡Shanaroo! ¡¿por qué demonios no podemos quedarnos con los dos?-_

_-Inner, no se puede-_

_-Lo sé, sempai tiene que regresar-_ dejó en sollozos quejumbrosos.

Sakura trató de ignorar la tentadora oferta de su inner, así como ahorrarse el hecho de decirle que no se podía no precisamente porque él regresaría sino también porque no era correcto, así que solo la ignoró, tenía demasiados problemas ya como para apenarse por los pensamientos de su yo interna.

-_¿Qué haces?, contéstale algo, ¡tonta!-_

-Ah…Sempai…yo-

-Y me alegra saber que soy correspondido- de nuevo la interrumpió, arqueó sus ojos dejándola con el sonrojo aún más notorio –porque ellos son yo, y yo soy ellos, así que es correcto decir eso ¿no?-

Ya estaba, si le quedaba alguna duda ya no, el anbu sabia de sus sentimientos hacia su sensei, hacia él.

-Pero…- suspiró –creo que tendré que esperar mi turno ¿no?, mi tiempo para poder resolverlo, para escucharte decirlo-

Sakura se quedó quieta sin saber muy bien que decir.

Él… ¿Kakashi sempai se rendía?, ¿le confesaba sus sentimientos pero nada más?

De alguna extraña manera se sintió contrariada.

Le declaró su amor, pero renunció a ella porque sabía que no era correspondido, al menos no directamente, ¿por qué todo en su vida tenía que complicársele?, ¿por qué tenía que lastimar a su sempai?

-Ser paciente tiene sus ventajas- sonrió –esperaré por ti, Sakura chan-

El anbu se incorporó dejándola más que sorprendida, pero logró reaccionar, incorporarse y darle alcance, tomando uno de sus brazos.

-Sempai…yo…yo...- al parecer estaba destinada a balbucear toda la tarde.

-Estaré bien- sonrió –además, no te sientas mal, otra cosa de las que pensé es que mi destino es estar cerca de ti-

-Sempai, pero, yo…-

-Habla con él-

Ella parpadeó, el anbu aparentaba estar bien, algo que sabía que no era del todo cierto, y a pesar de ello ¿le recomendaba hablar con su sensei?, algo que podía hacer, pero, una cosa era que su sempai sintiera eso por ella, pero otra distinta que su sensei…bien, cierto que saber que Hatake podía enamorarse de ella era alentador pero y ¿si no?, y ¿si su sensei no sentía lo mismo que su yo anbu?

-Pero, Sempai, si él no…-

Kakashi sonrió.

-Hum…sería un completo idiota, lo cual no es muy alentador viniendo de alguien como yo, no soy bueno con "esta clase de cosas", pero, confió en él, en que aproveche la oportunidad, _y si no creo que me mataré a mí mismo, _siempre he sido bueno para aprovechar las circunstancias, tal vez también lo aplique en "estas clase de cosas"-

-Entonces, sempai, ¿quiere decir que él?-

Kakashi sonrió y giró para verla por completo.

-Hum…no me corresponde decirlo, pero, lo que sí puedo decirte es que no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso-

Una sonrisa temblorosa trató de nacer en los rojos labios de la kunoichi pero no logró salir, aún no estaba por completo convencida.

-Sakura, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?-

Ella entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué le preguntaba lo mismo?

-¿Sabes por qué Sakura san está aquí?- Kakashi se inclinó un poco y cortó otra florecilla y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos –siempre me ha parecido extraño, es decir, Sakura chan, Kakashi kun y yo se puede decir que somos del pasado, ¿no?, pero, ella viene del futuro, es…interesante-

Parpadeó, era verdad, nunca se habia puesto a pensarlo, ¿por qué solo ella venía del futuro?, ¿qué significaba?, ¿qué relación tenía con ellos, con el motivo de estar ahí?

-Sea por lo que sea que esté aquí, creo que lo que podemos resolver gracias a ella es que la decisión que tomes, o tomen tú y él (yo), estará bien- suspiró y colocó la flor en la otra oreja de la joven.

Sakura se quedo quieta, sólo observando como el cabello gris de Kakashi se agitaba continuamente.

-Además, como ya te dije, yo estoy destinado a estar siempre contigo-

El sonrojo acudió de nuevo a su rostro, si es que en algún momento se habia ido.

-Y te contaré un pequeño secreto- susurró –tal vez no lo parezca, pero siempre he deseado formar una familia- dijo despacio, como si hubiera alguien cerca que fuera a escucharlo.

Sakura levantó la cara, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera de lleno, ¿acaso él le estaba insinuando que ella, que Sakura san…?

_-"¡No!, no puedo esperar por tanto tiempo, no más misiones, no más Tsunade sama iremos allá, no puedo esperar por tanto tiempo…ya no puedo esperar más, ellos no pueden esperar más...mis hijos no pue…"-_

De alguna manera muchas frases de su yo futuro acudieron rápidamente a su mente.

Hijos, sus hijos, los hijos de Sakura san, sus futuros hijos, siempre se había preguntado por ellos, ¿cómo serian?, ¿cuántos?, ¿estarían bien?, ¿quién era su padre?

Pero, cuando llegaba a esa última pregunta, pregunta con la cual siempre le venía a la mente el rostro del ninja copia, sinceramente evitaba en lo posible pensar en ello, así como preguntar esa clase de cosas a su yo futuro.

–"_Perdona haberte atacado, es que te confundí"-_

La pequeña niña y ella no ahondaban en ello, no solo por ser una orden de su maestra, o tener precaución de no influir en el transcurso del tiempo y el futuro, sino también por no querer tener falsas ilusiones.

_-"Yo también entrenaba con mis ni…aaalumnos…"-_

Al parecer ambas habían confundido a Kakashi kun, su yo mayor con alguno de sus alumnos y ella con algún supuesto hijo de su sensei.

-"_Siempre he pensado que entrenaré a mis hijos"-_ recordó sus propias palabras de hacia unos tres años, aquellas que pronunció cuando Ino sacó el tema en una conversación con las chicas.

_-"En una de mis maniobras de entrenamiento confundí a Kakashi kun…y terminé por atacarlo" – _

_-__ "¿Cómo sería conocer a los hijos de Kakashi sensei?"__-_

_-"Perdona haberte atacado, es que te confundí"-_

-"_Siempre he pensado que entrenaré a mis hijos"-_

-Quizás hasta ser padre, tres es un buen número, ¿no?, siempre me ha gustado-

Entonces, si unía las piezas eso quizás significaba que sus hijos, que sus niños…

Sakura logró recuperarse de la sorpresa, sonrió y acomodó la florecilla derecha que amenazaba con caerse.

-Sí, es un buen número- y sonrió con esa misma alegría extraña que su sensei le transmitía en los últimos días.

Tal vez las cosas no pintaban tan mal como ella pensaba.

El anbu también sonrió arqueando sus ojos y mirando hacia el frente, observando como las florecillas se movían de un lado a otro meciéndose con el viento, algunas de ellas desprendían pétalos que flotaban de aquí para allá.

Pero, a pesar de tanta dicha y de la esperanza que nació en su interior, a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto y a pesar de lo hermoso, tranquilo y espectacular del paisaje había algo que logró borrar su sonrisa y convertirla en solo una línea triste.

Aquello que la acongojaba desde hace días, desde que su sensei dijera la posibilidad de olvidar todo lo que habían pasado.

¿Y si Kakashi sensei tenía razón?, ¿y si ella, y ellos, olvidaban todo?, ella no quería.

No quería olvidar todo esto.

No quería despedirse de ellos.

No quería olvidar a sus yo, que ahora eran sus amigas y ejemplos a seguir, que la hacían sentir orgullosa y esperanzada, no quería olvidarse de Kakashi kun, no quería olvidar a Kakashi sempai.

No quería olvidar la conversación con su sempai, ese anbu misterioso y callado que la sorprendió al hablar por más de cinco minutos dándole ánimos y esperanzas de un futuro, a pesar de que ella no le diera una respuesta, a pesar de que ni siquiera la dejó responder, a pesar de demostrarle su amor, ese amor incondicional y puro y no pedirle nada a cambio, a pesar de renunciar a ella, de "esperar su turno".

-_No quiero olvidar…no quiero…-_

-Kakashi sempai- lo llamó calmadamente, encarándolo, él asintió –¿qué cree que pasará cuando lleguemos a Caradhras? –

-Hum…- suspiró sin sorprenderse que ella cambiara tan rápido de tema, quizás le daba pena seguir hablando de "esas clase de cosas" –es difícil saberlo pero, creo que todo se restablecerá, que todos regresaremos-

-Si- bajó el semblante –yo también creo eso-

-¿Y por eso estas triste?-

Ella asintió –quiero que todo se normalice, es lo mejor pero…- se mordió el labio inferior –yo…yo no quiero…- pausó y con sus ojos verdes, grandes y temblorosos habló –si Kakashi sensei está en lo correcto, si olvidamos esto, yo no quiero olvidarlos, no quiero-

Negó con la cabeza, el anbu sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y limpiando la pequeña lágrima que se escapó de su ojo verde.

-Yo tampoco quiero regresar y olvidarlos, nada de esto, a nadie, a ti, no quiero olvidarte-

Unas terribles ganas de llorar le anegaron los ojos por lo que bajó el semblante, pero Kakashi pronto le tomó el mentón y la obligó a verlo de nuevo.

-Pero, aunque eso pase, Sakura chan siempre será importante para mi, Sakura chan siempre será mi esperanza y gracias a quien recuperé mis ganas de seguir vivo, eres como esto- sacó de sus bolsillos el pequeño cristal que siempre le ayudaba –no importa si estoy en la oscuridad siempre podré contar con la pequeña luz que me da para saber que no estoy perdido a pesar de todo lo que he pasado y pasaré-

Sakura observó la pequeña piedra azul verdosa, era hermosa y pequeña, de hecho familiar, pero no pudo preguntarle ni seguir observándola, él la regreso al bolsillo y comenzó a hablar atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

-Quizás te olvide, pero, estoy seguro que esto que me haces sentir no desaparecerá, que siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado, que siempre te protegeré, además, ya te lo he dicho, yo estoy destinado a estar cerca de ti, estoy destinado a cuidarte, conocerte, protegerte, amarte- pausó tocando una de sus rosadas mejillas – así que no te preocupes, ser paciente tiene sus ventajas, esperaré por ti, ya me las arreglaré para estar contigo, voy a ser tu sensei, él que te desesperará al llegar tarde con excusas no muy buenas, me regañaras pero no mejorará mi puntualidad, te haré sufrir mucho con mis clases, ya verás, seré muy estricto y te pediré ejercicios que no podrás hacer- sonrió soltándola y dándole su espacio personal.

-Al menos podría corregir eso de llegar tarde y ser más blando- dijo con diversión.

-Hum…no, se supone que no debemos alterar nada, ¿no?, además así te parezco irresistible ¿no?- le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Sakura se sonrojó y angostó sus ojos murmurando un "presumido" que lo hizo sonreír.

-Yo siempre estaré cerca de Sakura chan-

Sakura desvió la mirada al escucharlo decir eso con esa voz tan varonil y profunda, pero tranquila y suave, segura, esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que también pensé-

-Por lo visto siempre suele pensar muchas cosas en poco tiempo, ¿verdad sempai?- murmuró apenada.

-Si, supongo que es una característica para ser un buen shinobi-

-_Presumido-_ sonrió –supongo que si-

-Y, ¿sabes?, aún hay otra más…- ella ladeó la cabeza –¿quieres saber cuál?, - ella asintió –Sakura, cierra los ojos-

De nuevo obedeció automáticamente, casi como un robot, de nuevo él se acercó a ella, de nuevo invadió su espacio personal.

Y recordó, seguramente era otra de esas bromas que le gastaba, oh si, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no la sorprendería más.

-Sempai, -dijo despacio sin abrir los ojos -si se trata de otra de esas brom…-

No pudo continuar, él la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

¡Vaya que estaba equivocada, definitivamente que eso no era lo que se esperaba!

Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que el tacto de sus labios era tal cual se lo imaginaba o muy muy similar, suaves, dulces, embriagantes, varoniles, su sabor y su textura casi casi familiares, simplemente perfectos, simplemente irresistibles.

Sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar, subió sus manos y las colocó en su espalda, casi como si compartieran un abrazo.

Quizás no era su sensei, pero era él, era Hatake Kakashi, el hombre que le robaba el sueño desde hacia tanto, aquel que deseaba besar desde hacía tanto.

Era un beso que los hizo ignorar al resto del mundo, un beso dulce, suave, tibio, simplemente perfecto.

¡Un momento!

Cuando se separaron duró unos segundos para poder reaccionar, para comprender que él la besó pero no con la máscara, la tela nunca fue una barrera. Abrió sus ojos con sorprendente rapidez queriendo cumplir con otro de sus anhelos, conocer el rostro de Kakashi Hatake.

Pero no obtuvo éxito, acababa de terminar de subirse la máscara y le sonrió.

-Pensaba, Sakura chan- le dijo –que esperaré por mi turno, pero, que tenía derecho a quedarme con algo para recordar mientras llega…espero y tu sensei no se sienta muy decepcionado por haberle quitado tu primer beso, bien, supongo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo ellos son yo y yo soy ellos-

Ella pestañó sin poder hablar, la dulce y bella sensación de los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos aún le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón.

-Hum…será mejor ir, hace hambre-

Caminó un poco, dejándola sorprendida y aún sin poder reaccionar, clavada entre ese campo de flores.

Caminó y espero, pero ella parecía seguir sin reaccionar.

-Hum…vienes, ¿o no me digas que beso tan bien que hasta te quite el apetito?-

-¡_Shanaroo, por supuesto que besas bien guapo!, ¿segura que no podemos quedarnos con los dos?, sería tan genial, te imaginas a estos dos y…-_

Sakura logró salir del estupor del beso al escuchar las palabras de su sempai y las de su pervertida inner (las cuales aparentó ignorar) y aún con el sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro angostó los ojos mirando al anbu de soslayo caminando y dándole alcance.

-En realidad me estoy muriendo de hambre y supongo que aún puede mejorar, sempai-

Y le sonrió.

Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido ante sus palabras y esa coquetería en su voz y sonrisa, quiso contestarle pero se detuvo, sonrió de medio lado y siguió caminando sin decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

_-Hum… ¿en serio?, tu cara no opinó lo mismo pero estoy dispuesto a mejorar, después de todo la practica hace al maestro-_

Total, tiempo había, y él era paciente.

&&&/&&&/&&&

El intenso sonido de la cascada era difícil de ignorar, después de pensarlo un poco decidió sentarse ahí, sobre esa enorme roca donde Kakashi kun y Sakura chan habían estado.

Suspiró.

-_Kakashi _¿_lo recuerdas?, fue en un lugar como este, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente-_

-_"Kakashi ¿por qué me trajo aquí?"- _escuchó en sus recuerdos su propia voz.

_-En aquel entonces aún me costaba hablarte de tu- _ sonrió –_pero ya era gran ventaja no decirte el sensei, ¿recuerdas?, me habías prometido llevarme a un hermoso lugar para que pasar un buen rato, realmente nunca me esperé que me llevaras ahí, no era un lugar que me dejara buenos recuerdos-_

Ahondó en sus recuerdos y pronto pudo ver y regresar a los límites de Konoha donde las dos grandes y enormes estatuas de esos legendarios ninjas se extendían a lo largo de la cascada.

-_Bajamos hasta la caída del agua, donde el ruido era tan intenso como el de esta cascada, sinceramente hasta llegué a pensar que se trataba de otra de tus tantas bromas donde generalmente terminaba entrenando hasta el cansancio-_

-_"Sígueme"- _le dijo sin responderle la pregunta.

_-Pero no fue así-_

Sakura le siguió de cerca, sintiendo como la brisa del agua le golpeaba el rostro, refrescándola. Caminó detrás de él, solo observando las rocas y las figuras de los ninjas pensando en todo el trabajo que los artesanos debieron tener para lograr tan fino trabajo.

Estando tan concentrada en mirar el lugar no se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido y chocó contra su espalda.

_-"¡Ah!, lo siento"-_

-_"Ten cuidado, puedes caer y mojarte y probablemente pescarías un resfriado, no quisiera que enfermaras"-_

Sakura rodó los ojos, asintiendo, esos sermones de "cuida tu salud" y bla bla bla la aburrían bastante, era ninja médico, ¡dios!

-"_Y bien, ¿ya me vas a decir que hacemos aquí?"-_

Kakashi le sonrió asintiendo y tomó su mano con fuerza, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola. Llevaban tiempo juntos, siendo novios, pero Sakura aún se ruborizaba igual como con el primer beso y abrazo. Kakashi saltó y la llevó consigo, casi arrastrándola.

Aterrizaron del otro lado del río en una de las rocas que sobresalía del resto, la roca daba la impresión de ser una especie de peldaño de una escalera enorme, justo a la altura de la cintura del primer hokage.

-_"¡Si vas a hacer eso avísame!"- _pidió molesta en cuanto tocó tierra firme y milagrosamente logró no caer con el trasero.

-_"Trataré"-_ le dijo en tono burlón que la hizo rodar los ojos –"_ahora sí, llegamos, este es el lugar"- _dijo en un suspiro.

_-"¿El lugar?"-_

Él asintió y se acercó a la orilla de la roca, mirando hacia abajo observando la enorme distancia que había hasta la caída del agua, se sentó colgando los pies, aparentemente no le importaba mojarse el pantalón, pero no importaba mucho ya que el resto de la ropa ya estaba empapada.

-"_Y… ¿de qué se trata, qué tiene de especial este lugar?"-_

Él sonrió –_"mi padre me trajo"- _

El gesto irónico se borró de su rostro, Sakura sabía que el tema de los padres de Kakashi, en especial de Sakumo, era demasiado delicado para el ninja copia.

-_"Fue durante mi primer día de academia, ese día llegué y él había llegado de una de sus misiones, recuerdo que cuando me miró me sonrió y me dijo que me daría una importante lesión, me trajo a esta cascada, recuerdo que se sentó precisamente aquí"- _ tocó con suavidad el borde de la piedra, al lado derecho de donde él estaba –"_me pidió sentarme a su lado, donde estoy, me habló sobre la vida de los shinobis"-_

Sakura se sentó a su costado, en la izquierda, para dejar libre el espacio donde su padre había estado.

-_"Sinceramente yo pensé que me hablaría sobre estos ninjas, sus tácticas, su historia, todo eso que nos enseñan en la academia, pero en cambio me habló sobre la voluntad del fuego…" -_

-_"Debe ser un lugar muy importante para ti"-_

_-"Lo es"- _la miró y le tomó la mano –_ "pero no fue sólo eso lo que me dijo, ni la razón por la cual te traje hoy, él también me habló de una tradición familiar, la de visitar este lugar cuando los hijos inician la academia, una que yo algún día llevaría a cabo con mis propios hijos"-_

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, él le sonrió con la misma tranquilidad y cotidianidad de siempre.

-_"Y creo que es importante que te vayas enterado de las tradiciones de la familia"-_

El sonrojo se volvió más fuerte al escucharlo decir tal cosa, es decir, ellos tenían ya su tiempo de noviazgo, pero sinceramente era la primera vez que él le insinuaba algo referente a "familia". Y con esto era tanto como decirle que ella era su familia, o formaría parte de ella, algo que siempre había sentido y querido, pero que él nunca dijo abiertamente, menos aún hablar de fundar una o agregarle más integrantes.

-"_Sakura"- _ dijo, despertándola –"_siempre te he dicho que mis intenciones contigo son muy en serio, y es verdad, quizás no lo parezca, pero en el fondo solo soy un hombre sencillo, común, uno que siempre ha soñado formar una familia"-_

_-"En cierto punto de mi vida pensé que no tendría oportunidad de cumplir con esa tradición o simplemente mis hijos, o familia, no tenían rostro, ni esperanzas, pero, desde hace tiempo eso se acabó, desde que empezamos con esto, con nuestra relación, bueno, siendo sinceros, desde que comencé a verte como algo más que mi alumna"-_

Sakura tembló ligeramente, nerviosa y emocionada.

-_ "Tranquila, no quiero apresurarte sé que aún es muy pronto pero, necesitaba decírtelo, decirte que quiero cumplir con esta tradición, quiero traer algún día a mis hijos, a tus hijos, a nuestros hijos"-_

Kakashi se acercó a ella y bajó su máscara, besándola, Sakura sonrió sobre sus labios, aún nerviosa y temblorosa, sumamente emocionada y conmovida, disfrutando del suave y cálido tacto de sus labios.

-"_Pero…- _dijo al separarse –"_con esto no quiero hacerte sentir obligada ni nada, no quiero que tu pienses que te apresuro o algo, ni te sientas presionada o…"-_

Sakura colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo, el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas combinó perfectamente con su sonrisa.

_-"Es una bonita tradición, sería una lástima que no se preservara"-_

Kakashi sonrió y asintió, Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, ahora soñando con ese futuro que Kakashi mencionó, tratando de visualizar a esos hijos de los que hablaba, sintiéndose dichosa de saber que no era la única que pensaba en ello.

-_Me sentí tan feliz y tranquila que por poco me dormía- _ sonrió –_creí que no podía ser más feliz, pero como siempre tenías que hacer de las tuyas-_

Después de un tiempo donde por poco se duerme él la movió con ligereza, espabilándola, se incorporaron y bajaron hasta los pies de la estatua, claro que él tuvo que ayudarla a no caer por andar somnolienta.

-_"Hum…oh si"- _le dijo al bajar –"_hay algo más que hay que hacer"- _ ella pestañó sin comprender y un tibio rubor cubrió sus mejillas al mirar la sonrisa traviesa dibujarse tras la máscara.

Sinceramente no habían hablado de "eso", y aún el solo pensarlo la hacía sentir incomoda, nerviosa, no es que no quisiera hacer "eso", es sólo que aún no estaba lista para ello.

¿Y si le pedía algo así?

-_"Sakura, cierra los ojos"-_

Instintivamente lo hizo, completamente nerviosa por lo que sucedería.

¿Y si le pedía "eso"?, después de todo acababa de hablar de formar una familia.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y sonrió al verla tan nerviosa, ella tragó saliva al sentir como la tomaba de los hombros.

Quiso hablar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la arrojó con fuerzas al agua.

_-"¡AH!"-_

El agua fría y el vértigo, así como el doloroso golpe contra el agua, la hicieron despertar, abrir los ojos. Salió a la superficie como pudo, cual gato lanzando al río, tosiendo y escupiendo agua. Cuando logró calmarse un poco miró a Kakashi sentado en cuclillas sobre la roca, mirándola con esa sonrisa en su ojo cerrado.

_-"¡Kakashi Hatake eres un…!"_-

Pero el ninja copia se echo a reír, a carcajadas, su voz resonaba junto con el agua, se escuchaba muy bien, tanto que logró dispersar ese enojo asesino, claro que no podía darle el gusto y fingió seguir molesta.

-"_Oh vamos, no te enojes, dijiste que era una pena perder las tradiciones de mi familia ¿no?, deberías a ver visto la cara de mi padre cuando me lanzo, ahora entiendo porque se veía tan feliz, sí que es divertido"-_

Sakura angostó los ojos.

-_"¿Dónde quedo eso de podrías pescar un resfriado?"-_

-"_Hum…" –_ se alzó de hombros –"_eres ninja médico y esta es una importante lección para un aprendiz, según me dijo mi padre, así que también tenías que conocerla"- _se excusó tendiéndole la mano para que saliera –"_un ninja siempre debe estar alerta, aún estando con su familia"-_

-_**"Yo soy su familia"- **_ sonrió y tomó la mano –"_Sakumo sama tenía razón"-_

Kakashi asintió y apretó su mano con fuerza, para sacarla, pero imprevistamente, o al menos eso aparentó, Sakura lo jaló con fuerza hacia ella, provocando que también cayera al agua.

Kakashi logró salir del agua como pudo, la bandana le tapaba ambos ojos y el cabello le caía graciosamente por el rostro dándole un aspecto deplorable y divertido, extremadamente divertido.

Entre risas Sakura pudo hablar.

-"_Definitivamente Sakumo sama tenía razón, es una importante lección que aún un jounnin puede olvidar, hay que tenerla siempre presente"-_

_-"Hum…si"-_ dijo con timbre dolido intentando acomodar el hitae-ate –_"que bien que estes tan de acuerdo con él"-_

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él ayudándole a acomodar por fin su desastrosa bandana.

Al terminar de acomodarle la bandana Kakashi la miró tan hermosa y atractiva que sinceramente pensó en la opción de empezar a ampliar su pequeña familia de dos, pero se contuvo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que aún no estaba lista.

Total, esperaría lo necesario, tiempo había y él era paciente, esperaría hasta que ella se sintiera completamente segura.

-_"Sabes, siempre me ha gustado el tres, es un buen número"-_

Ella pestañó y se sonrojó sin saber mucho que decir, solo asintió con timidez y correspondió el beso que le daba, hundiéndose junto con él en el agua.

-_Y lo cumpliste, ¿recuerdas?-_

_-Recuerdo claramente como los gemelos te escuchaban atentamente, con esa cara tranquila y seria que heredaron de ti, yo me quedé cerca de los pies del primer hokage, tratando de dormir a Hanako, algo casi imposible considerando la brisa que llegaba-_

-_Obviamente también cumpliste con tu otra tradición- _ suspiró –_incluso con tu esposa- _ gruñó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -_volví a caer en eso de "Sakura, cierra los ojos"-_

Se alzó de hombros, de alguna manera aún seguía siendo ingenua en ese sentido.

-_Incluso volví a caer cuando llegó el turno de Hanako- _suspiró, recordaba que de nuevo fue arrojada al agua cuando Hanako entró a la academia con eso de "Sakura, cierra los ojos".

Recordaba claramente como salió molesta, observando las sonrisas y carcajadas de Kakashi, Takashi, Sakumo y Hanako, sus hijos (que estaban en el agua) también estaban empapados victimas de su padre (si, también los gemelos volvieron a caer en la treta) así que no fue difícil convencerlos para que la ayudaran a lanzar al rio al ninja copia.

_-Ésta cascada me ha recordado todo eso- _

Buenos y agradables recuerdos.

Recuerdos de aquellas "tradiciones" relacionadas con las cascadas y su familia. No solo había "tradiciones" respecto al festival, como las luciérnagas o el hecho de preguntarle por qué no la beso, sino también estaban las de las cascadas, donde la verdadera tradición no solo era hablar sobre la voluntad del fuego y el deber de un ninja el primer día de la academia de un hijo, sino también la lección de estar siempre alerta, lección que finalizaba con la visita al agua.

-_Oh si, también estaba su otra tradición-_

Se sonrojó, esa tradición no era necesaria en las cascadas, ni mucho menos en compañía de los niños, cualquier rio, lago o laguna era optimo.

Su sonrojo y sonrisa desaparecieron.

Pero en estos momentos no tenía la compañía ni de sus hijos, ni de su esposo, si, cierto que Kakashi estaba ahí, en esa enorme roca saltando y zambulléndose en el agua junto con Sakura chan, o en aquel árbol leyendo el icha icha o en algún lugar cercano junto con la chunnin, pero no era lo mismo.

Extrañaba mucho a su familia, dentro de poco regresaría, por alguna razón sentía que pronto todo se arreglaría y ella regresaría a su época, algo que estaba esperando con ansias, sus hijos eran un importante motivo para regresar.

Pero, había otras razones que la hacían sentir nerviosa, triste, desconsolada, no solo extrañaba a sus hijos sino estaba segura de que al regresar extrañaría muchísimo a los tres Kakashis, tanto el maestro, el anbu y el niño, así como a las dos Sakuras, todos ellos eran parte de su familia.

Si, regresaría a su época, con sus hijos, su familia, pero, los echaría de menos, y había otro motivo que le preocupaba de sobre manera, el olvidarlos.

-_No quiero olvidar…no quiero…-_

No quería olvidar la preciosa oportunidad de conocerlos, de conocerse a sí misma, no quería olvidar ese tiempo que le dieron, esa maravillosa oportunidad para estar con la persona que amaba, la persona que extrañaba tanto.

La persona por la que su corazón se partía en dos, en tres, en cuatro, en ínfimos y numerosos pedazos, tantos que sentía que nunca podría regresar a ser el mismo.

No quería olvidar todo lo que compartieron. Había sido muy feliz disfrutando estar con él de nuevo, sea siendo un niño, un anbu, o su maestro, había estado con Hatake Kakashi, con él.

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!, ¡lo añoraba tanto!

Pero todo llegaba a su fin y sinceramente esa opción, esa posibilidad de hacer algo, de evitarlo, de prevenirle, era muy tentadora, pero era demasiado riesgosa.

Ella no podría…

Sakura san abrazó sus piernas en busca de consuelo.

El tiempo se acababa, ese precioso regalo que alguien o algo le dio para estar con él terminaría, su deseo se había cumplido, su deseo de verlo de nuevo y estar con él, pero el otro, el de cambiar las cosas no, aún no…, pero…pero…

Ella no podría arriesgarse…

Además eso significaría aceptar que él, que ya no...

Ya no.

El escozor en sus ojos se hizo más fuerte, negó con la cabeza.

No, no, no, ¡NO!

Nunca lo aceptaría, nunca se resignaría, nunca haría caso de las recomendaciones y las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos.

No podía, no quería aceptarlo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el agua cayendo con majestuosidad, el viento meció sus cabellos rosados llenándolos de la brisa.

Y sonrió con tristeza.

En esos momentos si estuviera ahí le diría "Sakura, cierra los ojos" y ella lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ya no.

Y muy probablemente lo siguiente que sentiría sería el agua fría golpeando su cuerpo.

Estaba en una cascada y en compañía de Kakashi, pero definitivamente en esta ocasión no tendría quien le dijera "Sakura, cierra los ojos" y la lanzara al agua.

Ya no.

Se incorporó, el agua cristalina le devolvió su reflejo, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de abrirlos y encontrar su silueta al lado, pero no estaba, su silueta nunca apareció.

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

Ya no.

_-"Sakura, cierra los ojos"-_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, reprimiendo por un poco, solo un poco más, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Saltó y cayó al agua fría.

Estando dentro del lago ya no soportó más, abrazó de nuevo sus rodillas y dejó salir su llanto, aquel que siempre retenía.

Un enorme torrente que ya no podría detener por más tiempo.

Al menos en el agua nadie la vería, al menos en el agua estaría tranquila de poder llorar a sus anchas, lloraría tanto y tan fuerte como deseaba hacerlo desde ese día de lluvia.

Su llanto era fuerte, doloroso, tanto que le raspaba la garganta, que le dolía, que corría y se mezclaba con el agua de la cascada.

Ya no.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas, bien al fin pude publicar la continuación U.u

Francamente ya me da vergüenza escribir las notas de autora, jejeje n/./n, muchas gracias por tolerarme, gracias por esperarme, gracias por leer el fic a pesar de actualizar cada caída de casa, como decimos aquí en México, jejeje.

En fin, que por fin se supo de la "situación" del beso, jajaja, ¡se me complico como no tiene idea!, aparte de no tener tiempo para ponerme a escribir, resulta que cuando por fin pude se complicó la cosa, supuestamente ya tenía previsto de que hablarían y todo el bla bla bla, el problema fue acomodar el orden de los "temas"!, fue un poco….problemático, por decirlo así, por lo que no sé como quedaría al final U.U!, aún así espero y no quedara tan mal.

Nuestra pobre Sakura san creo que la he hecho sufrir mucho….u.u, no ha sido mi intención, pero aún falta algo. Oh si, el final se acerca peligrosamente muajaja…pero adivinen qué…sinceramente ahora no sé cuándo podré continuarla, no se preocupen, la finalizaré, pero no sé que tanto me tarde, la razón…bien ahí les va, una es que ya no quiero poner fecha y quedarles mal, creo que llevo 18 cap así, jejejje, y la otra es que ¡me han dado trabajo!, si, me fue bien en el examen y me han asignado pocas horas de maestra para unos niños de secundaria, esta semana empecé, pero el problema está en que me mandaron a una escuela que esta lo más lejos que puede estar, jajaja, XD!, es entre los cerros, la sierra, no hay internet, con trabajo hay agua y luz, jejeje, tendré que quedarme allá, quien sabe en casa de quien, (suspiro) o no sé, supongo que el poco tiempo que tenga (que serian unos días a la semana) bajaría a mi casa (que está a varias horas de allá) y aquí trataría de ponerme al corriente con los fics, jejeje.

En fin, después de este mega choro espero y pidan por mí para que me "bajen" de la sierra a un lugar no tan alejado ni inhóspito, jajajajaja, eso está por verse esta semana, jajajaja, en fin, gracias por leer.

Dios los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	20. Lo prometiste

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

Atentos, hay escenas de diferentes tiempos…

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 20: Lo prometiste…**

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

Un beso, sólo un beso era lo último que recordaba después de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Estaba cansada.

_-"Por siempre"-_

Pero a pesar de estar exhausta logró conservar las últimas frases que él le dijo, si, aquellas que hicieron que durmiera más tranquilamente entre sus brazos, cuando por primera vez compartió la cama con él.

-_Lo prometiste-_

-_Mentiste-_

Agitó sus cabellos, el agua fría no importaba.

-¿_Por qué?-_

Más frío habia soportado desde su ausencia, desde el corporal que le calaba los huesos, hasta el más terrible, ese que deja la soledad y la desolación, el frío de su alma.

-_¿Por qué, Kakashi, por qué?, yo te creí, te creí…-_

_-"Hum__, Sakura no te preocupes, regresaré bien"-_

Le sonrió arqueando los ojos y ella suavizó un poco su semblante al sentir la mano sobre su cabellera rosada, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, ni mucho menos que fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, él siempre conservaría ese gesto.

-"_Lo recuerdas…nuestra promesa, mi promesa"- _asintió –"_Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré…tranquila, lo sabes, siempre estaré con ustedes y siempre los protegeré" –_

_-Te besé…, con ansias, con angustia, con un amor infinito…, y… te dejé ir- _

Su silueta se perdió en el horizonte, se quedó observándole, habia algo extraño, siempre se preocupaba por él, sabía que era un maravilloso y experimentado ninja, pero eso no evitaba sentirse preocupada por las misiones, y, en especial ese día, sentía que debía correr tras él y no dejarlo ir.

-_"Mamá, mamá es tarde, regresemos"- _ la voz de Sakumo la despertó.

-"_Si, si"-_

_-"Mamá tengo mucha hambre, quiero cenar…"-_ dijo Takashi.

Asintió y caminó junto a sus hijos rumbo a su hogar.

-"_No eso no"- _ contradijo la pequeña.

Las voces de los pequeños eran alegres y ansiosas pero no lograban borrarle esa sensación extraña que le invadía y que hizo que girara observando las grandes puertas de la aldea. Había algo que le decía que debía correr tras él y no dejarlo ir.

-_Te dejé ir- _

Su cuerpo tocó el fondo del lago, se recostó en el, observando su reflejo en la superficie, como en una especie de espejo borroso.

-_Te dejé ir- _

Cerró los ojos y golpeó con fuerzas el fondo verdoso, ira, dolor, impotencia. Unas cuantas partículas de polvo se mezclaron en el agua, pero no le importó.

_-MALDITA SEA…TE DEJE IR…-_

Se quedó ahí, sola, sólo en compañía del agua y sus recuerdos.

Apretó los ojos, sus calidas lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua fría del lago.

Tenía tantos recuerdos…

-"_Espera, espera Sakura chan"- _

Kakashi agitaba sus manos con fuerza, sabia que el malhumor de su esposa siempre estaba ahí, solo que últimamente dormía más de lo común, pero solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para quebrar con la imagen de madre por la de kunoichi peligrosa.

-_"Pensaba decírtelo, en serio y…"-_

_-"¿Hasta cuándo?, ¡hasta que te dieran el nombramiento en la torre!"-_

_-"No, no, en serio, no…espera, deja explicarte…"-_

_-"¡Arg, Hatake Kakashi!"-_

Kakashi agradeció mandar los niños fuera y tener buenos reflejos, logró esquivar cada cosa que le aventaba, desde almohadas, sillas, hasta kunais recién afilados.

-"_Sakura chan…deja explicarte y…"-_

_-"¡No me digas Sakura chan!"-_

_-"Bien, bien…"-_

Por un momento el chakra disminuyo y reuniendo un poco de valor asomó la cara por sobre el colchón de la cama donde ella estaba sentada aún furiosa.

-"_Lo siento Sakura, iba a decirte, pero, fue muy rápido, y…tu sabes, ya hemos hablado de esto, si quieres no acepto y…"-_

La kunoichi suspiró y bajó el pequeño jarrón dejándolo en el buró de al lado.

-"¡_No!, no se trata de eso, no quiero eso…"- _habló con un timbre normal, Kakashi suspiró, lo peor había pasado –"_es solo que me molesta que no me lo dijeras" – _lo miró enojada –_"y…yo…"-_

Kakashi suspiró y sonrió, se incorporó, se acercó a ella sentándose a su costado, la atrajó hasta sí y la abrazó.

-"_Se que estas preocupada, pero verás que todo estará bien…"-_

_-"Si"-_

_-"Lamento no habértelo dicho, fue muy rápido, los ancianos y el consejo lo determinaron ayer, me dijeron que esto no puede esperar más…"-_

_-"Si…"- _susurró resguardándose en su pecho –_"además Tsunade shishuo ya ha esperado mucho…yo entiendo, lo sé"- _ se afianzó a su ropa –"_es solo que…has estado tan ocupado, tanto tiempo, y ahora con esto…"-_

_-"Lo siento, en serio yo…"-_

_-"Shh"- _le colocó el dedo en sus labios, callándolo –"_no te disculpes, has hecho hasta lo imposible, yo entiendo, he sido y soy egoísta, perdona"-_

Kakashi suspiró profundamente, sabía que tenía razón, había estado tan ocupado a pesar de no tener el nombramiento oficial que ni siquiera había podido entrenar adecuadamente a sus hijos.

Desde que fue asignado como sucesor el trabajo no lo había dejado ni respirar, claro que el pospuso su nombramiento lo más posible, solo para tener más tiempo con su familia, pero el consejo le dio el ultimátum, eso no podía esperar más.

-_"Hablaré con ellos, pediré más tiempo y…"-_

Sakura sonrió.

-_"No te preocupes, está bien…yo también soy buena sensei, ¿sabes?, además siempre he dicho que entrenaré a mis hijos"-_

Hatake sonrió y asintió.

-_Habías dejado de entrenar a los niños, esa era tu gran preocupación, yo pedí tiempo en el hospital y te cubrí con ellos, pero el trabajo no cesó y me volví su sensei diario…-_

_-"¡Oh…!"- _exclamó, Kakashi la miró –"¡_es que estaba pensando que seré la esposa del hokage…!"-_

Él pestañó sin entender y ladeó la cabeza.

-_"¡Dios, Kakashi!, ¡tendré que remodelar toda mi ropa!"-_

-_Sonreíste y me besaste, no importa que tan enojada este, siempre encuentras la forma de tranquilizarme…-_

Sakura san sonrió con ternura, como si el agua no le congelara el cuerpo.

-_Cuando nos dijeron de tu nombramiento me sentí tan orgullosa de ti, ¿recuerdas?-_

La quinta se encontraba con ese semblante serio y tranquilo que tenía siempre que hablaba de algo importante, Sakura recordaba sentirse más nerviosa de lo normal, no sabía con exactitud porque estaban ahí.

Su maestra les había mandado presentarse cuanto antes en su despacho, alarmados salieron rumbo a la torre, dejando a los pequeños gemelos y a la niña de 4 años bajo el cuidado de su madre. Cuando llegaron a la oficina su preocupación aumentó más. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Yamato estaban ahí, debía ser algo importante para llamar a todo el equipo 7.

Desde hacia tiempo no eran llamados todos los integrantes de su equipo a no ser que fuera una misión de mucha importancia.

Shizune les indicó que pasaran, al entrar no pudo sino preocuparse más, junto a la quinta se encontraban Shikamaru y su padre, importantes integrantes del consejo de la aldea.

_-"Equipo 7"-_ habló la quinta atrayendo la atención de todos –"_se preguntaran porque los he llamado, bien, pueden relajarse no es nada grave"-_ Sakura exhaló tan fuerte que sintió vergüenza –"_pero si es algo muy importante que concierne no solo a su equipo, sino también a toda la aldea"_-

-"_Sabrán que ya me estoy cansando de todo esto_"- dijo la rubia –"_me veo joven pero ya no lo estoy tanto"_– dijo sonriendo de medio lado –_"el consejo, los ancianos y yo desde hace tiempo hemos considerado la idea de elegir mi sucesor_"-

Todos quisieron hablar, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, Tsunade acomodó su cabello tras el hombro y sonrió.

-"_Y creemos que ya es tiempo de hacerlo"- _Sakura pestañó y miró a su maestra quien le sonrió con sinceridad –_"después de todo ya es tiempo que Kakashi comience a trabajar"-_

En ese momento sintió tantas cosas, miró de soslayo a su esposo, él seguía con su pose despreocupada de siempre, como si no le hubieran dicho que sería hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Pero así era él, así había aprendido a amarlo.

Recordaba como su semblante se suavizó y sintió una gran dicha crecer en su interior, estaba tan feliz y orgullosa de su esposo, siempre supo que era considerado como un prospecto a ser hokage, e incluso en la guerra estuvo a punto de serlo, pero su maestra se recuperó y no fue necesario, ahora, después de todos esos años se le presentaba la oportunidad y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Recordaba claramente como tomó su mano y él la apretó con suavidad, como siempre lo hacía al estar contento. Pronto los exclamaciones y felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar, Naruto coreaba a gran voz, opacando las voces de los otros con sus "felicidades, sensei, ¡de verás!" o cosas como "esperaré mi turno, porque yo también seré hokage".

Ella por su parte estaba feliz, pero de alguna manera preocupada, los cambios siempre dan miedo. Por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que siendo hokage ya no le mandarían tan seguido a esas misiones tan peligrosas, cierto que su puesto le exigiría misiones así, pero por lo menos no serian tan recurrentes, o eso pensaba.

Al poco tiempo Kakashi pidió una prórroga, quería seguir entrenando a sus hijos mínimamente hasta que Hanako cumpliera un año en la academia, pero no se pudo, si le dieron tiempo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para eso.

Recordaba cómo se acostaba bastante noche, o había ocasiones en las que ni dormía, era bastante pesado lidiar con su trabajo y el entrenamiento de los niños, fue cuando ella se ofreció a cubrirle, pero las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien. Konoha requirió de sus servicios y el poco tiempo que le quedaba era repartido entre las misiones y el ser sucesor.

Por eso cuando escuchó que él por fin sería nombrado hokage se sintió tranquila, por lo menos solo tendría la responsabilidad de ser el líder de Konoha y no ser el líder y el shinobi de misiones de alto rango.

Pero claro que la forma como se enteró no fue la mejor, ni la más sencilla, ni siquiera fue él quien se lo dijo, de hecho se lo venía ocultado desde hacía dos días.

-_Estaba un poco molesta contigo, no quisiste decirme- _tocó el fondo, realizando círculos con su dedo índice –_no querías que me preocupara-_ sonrió débilmente –_pero, después, después estuve tan feliz, por fin descansarías un poco, y tal vez siendo hokage podrías estar más ligero de trabajo y quedarte con nosotros un poco más, era algo que esperábamos ansiosamente, los niños estaban tan entusiasmados…pero- _

Su sonrisa se apago, y cerró los ojos.

-_Pero…esa misión, ese tipo-_

_-"¿Quién es Tsunade shishuo?"-_

Sakura revisó en el expediente que la rubia le entregaba, era de un tal Oshio Yaho, no conocía el nombre, ni siquiera el hombre en la foto, lucía bastante joven para la edad que marcaba el expediente, sus ojos amarillos y su cabello castaño le daban un aspecto juvenil y cálido.

-"_Un renegado de la aldea de hierba, huyo de su aldea donde se le considera como traidor, al huir de los de su aldea ayudo a nuestro escuadrón anbu que andaba en los límites de allá en una peligrosa misión, fue herido en batalla al ayudarnos, en fin, está aquí solo por eso, no creo que pase de esta noche, quiero que cuides de él, no me da confianza"-_

Sakura miró de nuevo el reporte y francamente no miró muchas esperanzas para su nuevo paciente.

-"_Pero Tsunade shishuo no veo porque…"-_

_-"Si, está en las últimas, pero recuerda que nunca debemos confiarnos, la aldea de la hierba ha estado dando problemas…"-_

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que le vio, estaba de turno en el hospital, de noche, aún con la preocupación de dejar a los niños a cargo de Kakashi, no por la seguridad de ellos, sino del pobre ninja copia, Hanako aún era muy pequeña y solía llorar bastante, sobre todo ahora que ella regresaba a su horario nocturno y no estaba para amamantarla, sin mencionar como Takashi se ponía con los ruidos y despertaba de mal humor.

Pensando en la cara del pobre de su esposo al lidiar con los llantos de Hanako, los refunfuños de Takashi y las miradas exasperantes de Sakumo se acercó a su nuevo paciente, estaba conectado a tantos tubos y aparatos que no se sabía donde empezaba uno ni donde terminaba otro.

Recordaba haber sentido pena por él, francamente no entendía porque su maestra se preocupaba por alguien en tan mal estado, se acercó hasta estar por tocar su cara, en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento su mano fue interceptada, el hombre aparentemente moribundo tomó su mano con tanta fuerza que la lastimó, tiró hacia atrás y logró librarse de su agarre.

Pero el susto que se llevó no sólo fue por ser tomada por sorpresa, sino por su sonrisa extraña y sus ojos amarrillos, apenas y los abrió, pero había un resplandor extraño en ellos, algo frío y cortante, como un peligroso hielo afilado.

Algo que le helo la sangre y que sólo la dejó respirar tranquila cuando el cerró los ojos y bajó la mano volviendo a estar inconsciente, había sido algo involuntario, en aquel momento pensó que había ninjas que aun en inconsciencia reaccionaban y no bajaban la guardia.

Quizás era el caso de Oshio, pensó tratando de calmarse.

El incidente no se volvió a repetir, pero ese brillo y esa mirada fría siempre estuvieron en sus recuerdos.

Con el tiempo Oshio se recuperó, e incluso se quedó en Konoha ganándose el respeto, la compañía, amistad y la confianza de todos con su trato cordial, servicial, con su valor y su entrega en batalla, con su amena platica, resultó ser una excelente persona durante esos 5 años, e incluso Tsunade llegó a confiar en él como otro más de sus shinobis.

Pero ella no.

Por alguna razón Sakura nunca logró confiar en él del todo, cada vez que lo veía sonreír con esa mirada tranquila, cálida y amable el recuerdo de sus congelantes ojos amarillos y su sonrisa perversa la hacían estremecer.

Nunca logró borrarse ese recuerdo, nunca confió en él, e incluso Oshio era tan bueno que a veces se sentía mal, le remordía la conciencia ser tan dura con él, con su juicio. Y lo había intentado, de verdad que intento, pero simplemente no pudo, había algo, algo que no le permitía confiar en ese hombre.

Sakura san se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó con fuerza el fondo del lago.

-_De haber sabido, de tan solo saberlo…lo hubiera matado esa noche en el hospital…-_

Pronto las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos.

-_Te odio Oshio, ¡te odio!…-_

Más y más recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza.

-"_¿Otra misión?, ¿no se suponía que tu ya no irías?"-_

_-__"Hum…sí, si, lo siento Sakura chan"- _ una mueca torcida apareció en sus rosados labios –"_es necesario que vaya y…"-_

_-"Naruto y Shikamaru lideran la misión es suficiente con ellos…además va Oshio"- _ dejó en una mueca desagradable que lo hizo sonreír –"_se supone que él conoce bien esos territorios, con él guiándolos no tendrán problemas, no te necesitan"-_

_-__"Hum…sí, pero…pero…"- _se rascó la cabeza y suspiró –"_es mi deber, como futuro hokage yo tengo la responsabilidad de ir con los de la hierba y…"-_

_-__"Sí, sí, ya sé el discurso"- _ colocó su mano hacia el frente, cortándolo.

_-__"Vamos, Sakura chan, esta es la última vez y…"-_

_-__"Sí, ya sé, eso también me lo sé de memoria"-_

Kakashi suspiró, su esposa era una terca de lo peor.

_-__"Se que te prometí que ya no iría, pero es esencial, ¿crees que lo haría de no serlo?"-_ se hincó frente de ella y tomó sus manos, colocó su cara entre sus piernas sonriendo –"_no me gusta ver enojada a Sakura chan, lo sabes"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ Sakura desvió la cara, no quería caer en la trampa, si lo miraba a los ojos, cedería, eso era seguro –"_no me digas Sakura chan"-_

Kakashi sonrió.

_-"Sakura chan, Sakura chan"-_

_-"Hum…eso no te ayudara, y menos esa cara, Hatake"-_ le tocó la frente.

Pero el no cedió y siguió delineando círculos con su dedo sobre su muslo, acariciándolo con delicadeza, provocándole no solo un sonrojo sino también un cosquilleo.

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

_-"¿De verdad?-_

Él asintió –"_de verdad, Sakura chan"_-

_-__"Está bien"_-sonrió, él asintió_ –"además ya no importa, después de todo ya se te asigno"- _dijo con molestia e indignación.

Hatake suspiró, sonrió, se incorporó y recostó por completo sobre la cama, tomando de almohada sus piernas.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos grises, le encantaba eso, y sabía que a él también, era como una especie de niño grande que le gustaba ser mimado por ella.

_-__"No es justo"_- murmuró.

-"_¿Qué?"_- preguntó él sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia de Sakura.

_-__"Me llamaste Sakura chan…"-_ dejó en un puchero.

Kakashi rió con ligereza, sin abrir los ojos.

_-__"Hum…sí, soy un tramposo de lo peor"-_

Sakura asintió diciendo un si débil.

_-__"Y pusiste "esa cara", sabes que no puedo resistirlo"-_

Él se alzó de hombros.

_-__"¿Qué puedo decir?, soy irresistible y adorable, encanto natural de los Hatakes, supongo"-_

Sakura rodó los ojos.

_-__"Presumido"_- le golpeó suavemente la frente, sonriendo.

_-__"¡Auch!, nah, es la verdad y lo sabes, ¿o no?"-_

Él se incorporó asechándola, Sakura bajó la mirada, intimidada, Kakashi comenzó a acariciar su largo y rosado cabello.

Aún estaba húmedo por el baño y lo llevaba suelto, cayendo por gran parte del colchón, era tan hermosa y adorable, todavía se sonrojaba como la primera vez, era tan increíblemente…Sakura.

_-__"¿O no?"-_ le susurró al oído sensualmente.

Ella se estremeció y asintió –"_si, si lo es"_-

Kakashi sonrió, bajó la máscara y la beso.

Sakura san abrió los ojos, tantos recuerdos…

Quien le iba a decir que él tenía razón…

Que realmente si sería su última misión…

Que ya no…

Ya no…

-¡NO!-

Golpeó el suelo, el polvo se volvió más intensó pero no le importó, giró y recostó la espalda contra el frío del fondo del lago.

Podía ver la luz del sol reflejada en la superficie del agua, podía ver parte de sus cabellos rosados flotar, algunos entre tantos movimientos se habían escapado, estando libres mientras el resto seguían sujetos a su larga trenza que yacía a su lado.

_-No…_-

Cerró los ojos.

_-No…por favor, no…-_

_-"Sakura, hija, me acabo de enterar, lo siento tanto"-_

_-"Sakura yo…lo siento, no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes"-_

_-" ¿Cómo están los niños, cómo lo han tomado?"-_

_-"Sé por lo que pasas, tienes que ser fuerte, piensa en tus niños"-_

Negó con la cabeza.

_-"Si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en decírmelo"-_

_-No, no, no por favor, no más, por favor…-_

Se tapó los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando todas esas voces, todos, amigos, conocidos, vecinos, compañeros, todos, todos estaban equivocados.

_-"Hija, mi niña, ¿estás bien?"-_

_-No, madre, no tu…por favor…-_

_-"Mi niña, yo…no sé qué decirte"-_

_-Shishuo…usted también...-_

_-"¿Y traerán su cuerpo?…ó, ya veo"-_

Los murmullos, los odiaba…

_-"¡Ese maldito traedor, nos engaño a todos, lo odio, lo odio!, __¡DÉJAME, SUÉLTAME DOBE!"-_

_-__Naruto-_

Entrecerró los ojos, su amigo rubio solo podía ser tranquilizado y contenido por Sasuke, a duras penas, obviamente.

-"¡_Sensei, SENSEI!"-_

_-Naruto…tu…-_

_-"Sakura, tengo que cuidarlo, ¿entiendes?__, tengo que llevármelo, Hinata esta delicada y…"-_

_-"Si, Sasuke, está bien…"-_

En realidad no recordaba ni siquiera el rostro de Uchiha, era borroso, su voz, todo a su alrededor, solo era un montón de gente en la torre del hokage que pasaba y la miraba con lástima.

–"_Trata de descansar"-_

Ella asintió.

_-"Mamá, mami, ¿qué pasa?__"-_ la voz preocupada de Sakumo.

_-"¿Cuando regresa papá?"-_ Hanako se afianzó a sus ropas.

_-__"Tío Naruto y tío Shikamaru ya están aquí, ¿dónde está papá?, me muero por mostrarle la técnica que me enseñó mi tío Naruto_"-

_-__"Hum…la mía es mejor"-_

_-"¡Claro que no!"-_

Sakumo asintió.

Sakura sólo los observaba como en una pantalla de humo, quizás era la lluvia, y sonrió, los gemelos discutían, como siempre, Sakumo exasperando a su temperamental hermano Takashi.

_-__"Mami…"-_

Bajó la cara, los ojos impares de su hija la veían con ansias aún esperaba su respuesta.

_-"¿Cuándo regresara papá?"_-

De pronto la realidad la golpeó, el agua de lluvia caía sobre ellos, empapándolo todo, y de nuevo agradecía a la lluvia, gracias a ella podía llorar sin temer ser atrapada en ello.

Sakura se agachó hasta su hija y acarició sus cabellos, el semblante de Hanako se relajó.

Los gemelos dejaron de "discutir" por un momento, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, Shikamaru, Ino, Sango, incluso Naruto, todos esperaban su respuesta.

Sonrió.

– "_Papá tardará un poco más, pero vendrá, ya saben que él siempre llega tarde a todo"_– y de un fuerte abrazo atrapó a sus hijos.

El resto de los adultos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella siguió sin inmutarse y sonrió aún más al separarse de ellos.

–"_Habrá que entrenar muy duro para cuando vuelva este orgulloso de ustedes_" –

Se incorporó, miró a los shinobis, las caras largas y serias de ellos le dolieron con fuerza, pero no se doblegó.

-"_Eh…está lloviendo, entren a la casa, cámbiense de ropa, no quiero que pesquen un resfriado"-_

-"_Si madre"-_ dijeron en coro cansino.

Los miró entrar y sonrió, pero su sonrisa solo era una faceta, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, pero al igual que en ese momento se confundían con el agua del lago aquellas se confundieron con la lluvia.

_-__"Sakura chan…"-_

_-"No Naruto, es suficiente…"-_

_-"Sakura no puedes hacerles esto, comprendo que es difícil pero tienes que decirles…"-_ Ino se acercó a ella, tratando de abrazarla.

-"_Buenas noches Ino"-_ Sakura dejó el abrazo de su amiga en el aire, corrió y se metió a la casa –"_buenas noches"-_ dijo en una voz tenue, seria pero firme, sobresaltándolos, no necesito decir más y sólo los miró largamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"_Es suficiente…"-_

Se recargo en la puerta, lamentaba ser grosera, pero no pudo evitarlo, al poco tiempo todos se retiraron y ella se quedó en la puerta, escurriendo agua por todos lados.

_-__"¡Mama!"_- gritó Takashi desde algún punto de la casa –"_¡la ropa!"_-

Sakura levantó el semblante, no había tiempo para eso, secó las lágrimas y se encaminó subiendo las escaleras.

-_"¡Voy!"_-

-_No pude, no pude hacerlo- _ negó con la cabeza, observando como unas cuantas burbujas de aire se le escapaban de la boca –_no puedo…NO…ellos no saben-_

E incluso sus amigos no dijeron nada, de alguna manera había logrado mantener a sus hijos a raya, algo cada vez más complicado considerando las constantes preguntas.

-_Kakashi, no tienes idea, no tienes idea de lo que es que tus hijos pregunten por ti, no puedo decirles que no has cumplido con tu promesa, no puedo rendirme a estar sin ti_-

_- ¿Lo recuerdas?-_

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

_-Kakashi, lo prometiste, prometiste estar siempre conmigo-_

_-"Hum__, Sakura no te preocupes, regresaré bien"-_

-_¿Por qué, Kakashi, por qué?, yo te creí, te creí…-_

-"_Lo recuerdas…nuestra promesa, mi promesa…Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré…tranquila, lo sabes, siempre estaré con ustedes y siempre los protegeré" –_

_-Prometiste estar con nosotros, prometiste protegerme, protegernos-_

_-Te creí-_

_-Me mentiste…-_

_-Y yo te creí…-_

No estaba segura si seguía llorando o no, pronto el aire se le acabaría y tendría que salir a la superficie, no quería, aún no.

_-Y te dejé ir…-_

_-Te dejé ir…-_

El pecho le dolía, se llevó las manos hasta el, como tratando de guardar, más oxígeno en los pulmones, entrecerró los ojos.

Ya no…

_-"Sakura, lo siento…fue una trampa…no pudimos…él intentó….nos traicionó…ambos cayeron…no logramos rescatarlos…rastreamos la zona…fue una trampa…no obtuvimos resultados…él se sacrificó…nos traicionaron….lo atacó…no pudimos…fue una trampa…rastreamos pero no hay posibilidades…los siento mucho…fue muy valiente…"_-

La voz pausada y seria de Shikamaru resonaba en sus oídos, frases cortas y sin aparente secuencia se agolpaban en su cerebro, tan claras, tan fuertes que aún escuchaba los sollozos de Naruto o como su respiración se pausaba.

Eran frases cortas, sin aparente secuencia pero ella sabía que significaban a la perfección. Significaban que…que él…

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

_-"¿De verdad?-_

–"_De verdad, Sakura chan"_-

-¡NO!- más burbujas se escaparon.

_-No…no…-_

El dolor no se iba, al contrario se hacía más y más fuerte, una presión espantosa en su pecho, pero no quería salir, aún no…

No quería…

Porque en estos momentos no tenía la compañía ni de sus hijos, ni de su esposo, si, cierto que Kakashi estaba ahí, en esa enorme roca saltando y zambulléndose en el agua junto con Sakura chan, o en aquel árbol leyendo el icha icha o en algún lugar cercano junto con la chunnin, pero no era lo mismo.

No quería salir.

Porque no tendría a nadie que le dijera "Sakura cierra los ojos" y la lanzara al agua, porque no escucharía su risa, ni su voz.

Porque él…

Porque ya no…

Porque ya no estaría con él.

_-__"¿Cuándo regresara papá?"_-

Porque ya no regresaría.

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

_-"¿De verdad?"-_

–"_De verdad, Sakura chan"_-

_-Kakashi…-_

_-…te dejé ir…-_

_-Yo…-_

Pronto comenzó a mover su pecho más y más fuerte.

No quería salir.

No quería.

Porque al hacerlo tendría que ser la misma.

Tendría que aparentar no sentir como su corazón estaba desecho.

Tendría que sonreír, tendría que fingir.

Tendría que aceptarlo.

Tendría que regresar.

No quería.

Tendría que aceptar que ya no…

Que él no…

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

_-"¿De verdad?"-_

–"_De verdad, Sakura chan"_-

-"_Lo recuerdas…nuestra promesa, mi promesa…Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré…tranquila, lo sabes, siempre estaré con ustedes y siempre los protegeré" –_

_-"¡Oh…es que estaba pensando que seré la esposa del hokage!...¡dios, Kakashi!, ¡tendré que remodelar toda mi ropa!"-_

_-"No llevan luto, ni ella, ni los niños, que extraño…o ya veo…"-_

Murmullos, como los odiaba.

Tocó su collar.

-_¿Por qué, Kakashi, por qué?, yo te creí, te creí…-_

No quería salir.

_-"Hum__, Sakura no te preocupes, regresaré bien"-_

_-…y te dejé ir…-_

_-"nos traicionaron, era una trampa"-_

_-¡Lo odio!…-_

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

_- "…estaré con ustedes y siempre los protegeré" –_

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

_-Me mentiste…-_

Abrió los ojos, las voces de Kakashi kun y Sakura chan estaban más cerca.

Sonrió con tristeza, estaban preocupados.

No quería salir, aún no, pero tenía que hacerlo…

Salió nadando con fuerza, conforme más se acercaba el dolor crecía y el oxígeno disminuía, pronto llegó y exhaló con fuerza.

Inhaló y exhaló, la voz de los niños estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca.

-¡Sakura san, Sakura san!-

Respiró tranquilizándose, dio media vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¿Está bien?-

Esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera, los ojos de Sakura chan, su gesto, su preocupación, incluso esa mueca extraña en sus labios y en su entrecejo eran muy similares a los de su hija, tocó su cabello con suavidad.

-Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes-

-Es que usted no salía, nos preocupamos y…-

Sonrió.

-Estoy bien-

Sakura chan suspiró y sonrió asintiendo.

De pronto una sensación cálida y familiar la invadió. Miró a su costado, y sonrió, tenía razón, era él, era esa mirada, su mirada.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, Kakashi kun-

El niño la miró profundamente y ella no pudo sino sonreír, por alguna razón su corazón latió con fuerza, y por un momento se sintió nerviosa e incluso propensa a sonrojarse, era como cuando él la atrapaba en una mentira, era esa mirada, era esa sensación, era él.

Kakashi kun suspiró y asintió no muy convencido.

Sakura san sonrió y respiró tranquila, tan nerviosa se sentía ante su mirada que quiso cambiar de tema.

-Eh…a, es tarde, tengo hambre, veré que puedo preparar para comer-

-Sí, si tengo hambre- dijo la pelirosa menor.

Kakashi kun asintió.

Sakura san sonrió –iré en seguida, ahorita los llamo, ¿sí?-

Ellos asintieron y la vieron nadar alejándose más y más de ellos, la pequeña regreso al peñasco donde siguieron nadando y jugando, Kakashi la siguió no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la jounnin.

Tan pronto giró el niño sintió como se esa presión se liberaba, Kakashi era demasiado perceptivo y difícil de ignorar, aún siendo solo un niño.

Tocó su collar, suspiró y siguió nadando.

Salió del lago y una sonrisa tranquila se apoderó de sus labios, Kakashi 1 seguía donde la última vez que lo miró, debajo del árbol donde habían tendido las ropas. Se acercó a él y bromeó un poco.

Kakashi la miraba de soslayo poniéndola nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de verla detenidamente, sino porque por alguna extraña razón la veía igual a como el pequeño en el lago.

Él sabía que algo no andaba bien, definitivamente era difícil engañar a Hatake Kakashi.

-Esto…creo que debes ir a llamarlos, es hora de comer- dijo sacando los víveres –Sakura chan y Kakashi kun aun nadan, yo me encargo de ellos, tu ve por los otros dos, creo que fueron por allá-

Señaló la parte donde miró partir a Kakashi sempai y Saura chan por última vez antes de lanzarse al lago.

-Hum…bien-

Él asintió, se incorporó y caminó, una vez lejos, Sakura san suspiró y vio marchar al shinobi con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, tocó el collar por sobre el top y suspiró.

-Si tan solo…- suspiró y negó con la cabeza incorporándose.

Era tan tentador, pero…ella no podría arriesgarse…

Además…

Ya no…

Suspiró y logró milagrosamente detener sus lágrimas, quizás era que tenía bastante práctica para hacerlo, o quizás simplemente se debía que había llorado tanto dentro del lago que por el momento término con sus reservas.

-¡Kakashi kun, Sakura chan a comer!-

&&&/&&&/&&&

Las estrellas lucían tan hermosas, el cielo se veía tan inmenso y lleno de estrellas. Siempre le había gustado salir de misión y mirar el cielo en las noches, en Konoha las luces no dejaban disfrutarlas con tanta plenitud como en el campo.

Además el agua del lago reflejaba perfectamente el manto estelar, era tan bello, el aire corría con tanta suavidad, tan fresco y agradable que simplemente no pudo dormir.

Pasaron todo el día en ese hermoso paisaje, Sakura chan y Kakashi kun de lo más contentos nadando, sonriendo, jugando, como unos verdaderos amigos, como unos niños comunes.

Eran buenos niños.

Sonrió al mirarlos dormir tan pacíficamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Cayendo la noche formaron un modesto campamento para pasar dormir ahí, se las ingeniaron bastante bien para formar tres casas de campañas.

Después de meditarlo bien y de discutir bastante como dormirían las cosas quedaron de tal manera que todos estuvieron contentos.

Sakura chan y Kakashi kun no quisieron compartir la misma casa de campaña pero no les quedo de otra más que aceptarlo cuando la chunnin se ofreció a dormir en medio de ellos, así que ella se quedo sin compañera de campaña y el anbu estaba igual, claramente el Hatake 1 se negó a dormir con él y se ofreció de guardia.

Pero no era tonta, no, no sólo era por esa boba idea de "no dormiré por nada del mundo con otro hombre aunque ese sea yo" que habían dicho. No.

Desde que Kakashi 1 regresó sin ellos lucia extraño, molesto, irritado, casi furioso diría, solo alguien como ella podía verlo, ella que había permanecido tantos años a su lado podía ver más allá de sus ojos despreocupados y de su semblante tranquilo.

Apenas llegó le pregunto por ellos pero él solo se alzo de hombros y le indicó que vendrían en un rato más.

Ni siquiera comió bien, solo tomó una de las frutas y se alejo, terminó de comérsela y se lanzo al lago, nadando lo más lejos que podía nadar, hasta el extremo más lejano del lago.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, era bastante raro, considerando que no quería ni probar el agua en la mañana y de que no salió de ella en toda la tarde.

Algo tendría que haber pasado entre la chunnin y el anbu para provocar eso en el maestro, eso pensaba, Sakura chan por su parte desde que llego sonrió, estaba de buen humor y se portaba bastante contenta, hablando por los codos y ayudando a todos.

El anbu solo se refugió en la lectura, con esa tranquilidad y lejanía de siempre.

Pero era bastante obvio que algo había pasado porque el Hatake 1 estaba del peor humor del mundo, apenas salió del lago, justo unos minutos antes del atardecer se puso el uniforme y ordenó seguir adelante.

Algo que consternó a todos, pues como ya era tarde pensaban que se quedarían a acampar ahí, tan sorprendidos estaban que la conversación de la carreta lejana que cruzó el camino se olvidó por completo.

La gennin le pidió quedarse argumentando que hasta empezaron a formar las tiendas de campaña pero él no cedió, todo lo que dijo fue.

–Levanten todo y vámonos- y caminó al frente, esperándolos.

Fue ahí cuando el silencio incomodo surgió, pero no duró mucho pues el anbu habló tratando de mostrarse razonable, argumentando que de todas formas tendrían que acampar o quedarse a dormir en algún lado pues pronto anochecería.

No supo cuando o cómo pero de un momento a otro esos dos ya se estaban mirando retadoramente. Con esa mirada penetrante y seria que ambos compartián.

Fue tan extraño e incomodo.

Por un momento pensó que los argumentos tranquilos y pausados que cada uno daba terminarían en reclamos e incluso llego a temer que llegaran a los golpes.

Pero ella y la chunnin lograron calmarlos y controlar la situación, ella tomó del brazo al anbu y la chunnin se encargo de su sensei logrando llevarse una mirada seria de parte de él que la estremeció, pero que luego suavizo un poco.

Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a Sakura chan que lograron detenerlos, la gennin estaba muy asustada y no era para menos, esa mirada solo la conocía en el campo de batalla, cuando su sensei estaba bastante concentrado en la lucha.

La pequeña estaba tan nerviosa que pronto comenzó a temblar nerviosamente, Kakashi kun comprendió y logró evitar la pelea regañando a sus dos versiones adultas.

Fue así como terminaron por acampar en completo silencio, era imposible que esos dos compartieran la tienda. Afortunadamente las cosas se calmaron y el ambiente se normalizó.

Sakura san suspiró profundamente, estaba tan tranquila de que todo se hubiera normalizado, se había preocupado bastante, la verdad es que si llegó a pensar en una posible pelea entre ambos jounnin.

Algo que debía ser muy peligroso y difícil de controlar.

Era bastante claro que algo había pasado para que esos dos llegaran a eso.

Porque de alguna manera era bastante obvio que el 1 no era el único incomodo o molesto, el anbu se irritó muy fácilmente, como si estuviera bastante predispuesto a ceder ante las más mínimas palabras de su yo mayor.

Pero afortunadamente eso había pasado y ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Fue en esos momentos cuando la ansiedad la atacó de nuevo, para variar.

Miró el enorme manto de estrellas sobre ella y suspiró.

Otro recuerdo, otro maravilloso recuerdo.

Tenía tantos y tan distintos.

Podía pasar todo el día, todos los días pensando solo en ellos, cada cosa le recordaba algo, el más mínimo detalle le traía recuerdos agradables de él.

Desde aquella noche en la cueva, cuando él prometió enseñarle a "oler" la lluvia y ella encontrara un nuevo significado de belleza a la lluvia, los truenos y los rayos.

Pasando por infinidad de noches que paso a su lado, como cuando niña, donde en sus primeras misiones no podía dormir pero no decía nada, en una de las cuales el logró pillarla y hasta casi matarla del susto para luego tranquilizarla y tocarle los cabellos.

Fue gracias a ese tacto dulce que logró conciliar el sueño.

Si mal no recordaba tal vez esa fue la primera vez que el tuvo ese gesto con ella, ese que conservaría siempre, donde por primera vez logró sentir esa seguridad y tranquilidad que él le brindaba.

Si su sensei estaba con ella no importaba donde estaba, quien la atacara, o lo que hiciera, él siempre estaría con ella, él siempre la protegería.

Muchos recuerdos, infinidad de ellos.

Tan variados, tenia de todos, irritantes, molestos, bonitos, tiernos, lejanos, divertidos, graciosos, vergonzosos, tristes, hermosos, pasionales, tantos…

Todos con él.

Sus recuerdos, un tesoro que esperaba atesorar toda su vida.

Le ayudaban a sonreír, a sentir que estaba cerca de él, bien decían que recordar es volver a vivir.

Y ella podía rememorar a detalle tantas cosas que podía vivir sólo de recuerdos.

Pero no era posible.

La realidad era otra y tarde o temprano los recuerdos cambiaban y le revelaban su triste verdad, esa que tenía poco más de tres meses o cuatro o cinco si contaba su estancia en "esta" época.

La cruda realidad de su vida.

Una vida donde su ausencia era lo único real.

Una donde todos le decían que debía aceptar lo inevitable, rendirse a la idea de estar sin él, ceder.

Una realidad espantosa y cruel que no quería vivir, que no quería aceptar, que nunca se atrevería a sobrellevar.

Era demasiado duro, demasiado cruel, demasiado difícil para ella.

Simplemente no podría.

No era capaz.

Si no fuera por ellos, por sus niños…

Pero no quería darse por vencida, no quería ceder, no podía hacerlo, no quería aceptar lo que todos decían, no quería comprender y creer las palabras de Shikamaru, no deseaba recibir pésames, ni ayuda, ni palabras de consuelo.

Lo único que deseaba era estar con él.

Que regresará.

Que cumpliera su promesa.

Esa que le hiso por primera vez en su noche de bodas.

La de estar siempre con ella, protegerla por siempre.

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"- _y la besó _-"por siempre"-_

Una que nunca dudo que cumpliría hasta ese horrible día, hasta ese día de lluvia.

Era una noche tan hermosa, las estrellas titilaban con suavidad y belleza, sus pequeñas luces brillaban en el lago, el viento era suave y fresco.

-_Kakashi…te creí…te dejé ir…-_

Era una noche hermosa.

_-Sí tan solo…-_

Pero la verdad era cruel y dura y sabia que tarde o temprano quizás tendría que rendirse a la realidad, por mucho que doliera, por mucho que evitara…

Tal vez todo este embrollo de las épocas se debía precisamente a eso, a ese deseo suyo de verlo de nuevo, de tocarlo, de tenerlo cerca.

Lo que era lindo y bueno, pero también tenía un significado triste, quizás, quizás, era su última oportunidad de tenerlo cerca, de despedirse de él…

O quizás sería su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de evitarlo.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, ni ella era tan valiente, o por lo menos no para arriesgarse de tal forma, sus hijos….

Había causado tantos problemas, ni siquiera dormida pudo evitarlo.

Kakashi le había dicho que debido a ella y a sus sollozos era que había decidido alejarse de la chunnin. Fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría, fue cuando se dio cuenta de las sabias e importantes recomendaciones de su maestra respecto a hablar de mas.

En esos momentos no pensó mucho en ello y corrió tras él, le explicó y logró restablecer las cosas, e incluso se arriesgo a darle demasiadas pistas al shinobi de su futuro.

Sí, porque era bastante obvio que con sus palabras él llegaría a ser capaz de deducir muchas cosas, como el hecho de estar juntos y compartir no solo una relación sino también una familia.

-_Si tan solo…-_

Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, había sido necesario.

Era mejor arriesgarse y "arreglarlo" a que nunca siquiera tuviera la posibilidad de que su futuro existiera.

Lo que le preocupaba era regresar, no poder hacer nada.

El tiempo se acababa, ese precioso regalo que alguien o algo le dio para estar con él terminaría, su deseo se había cumplido, su deseo de verlo de nuevo y estar con él, pero el otro, el de cambiar las cosas no, aún no…, pero…pero…

Ella no podría arriesgarse…

Además eso significaría aceptar que él, que ya no...

Ya no.

El escozor en sus ojos se hizo más fuerte, negó con la cabeza.

No, no, no, ¡NO!

Nunca lo aceptaría, nunca se resignaría, nunca haría caso de las recomendaciones y las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos.

No podía, no quería aceptarlo.

Pero…

Pero…

La noche era hermosa, sí que lo era.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir, y tal vez, solo tal vez no podría detenerlas de nuevo.

Sentía como si todo se aglomerara en su pecho y el dolor era tan intenso como el que sintió en el lago, oh sí, porque ese dolor en su pecho no se debía solo a la falta de aire, cuando salió a la superficie lo comprobó, el dolor seguía, solo disminuyo un poco, solo un poco, pero seguía ahí.

Apretando su pecho, destrozándole el corazón, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran, y su visión se nublara.

No quería llorar, pero era tan difícil y estaba tan cansada de no hacerlo…

-_Si tan solo…-_

Pensó que con desahogarse en el lago sería suficiente y estaría tranquila, pero no, al contrario, fue como si con ello el dolor y el llanto se hicieran más fuertes, menos soportables.

-_Por favor…sólo una vez…-_

Sakura ahogó sus sollozos una vez más, logró salir de la casa de campaña sin hacer ruido.

Caminó con precaución pensando en lo hermoso que era salir a caminar a la luz de las estrellas.

-_Mañana regresaremos…y él no…ya no…-_

_-Ya no…-_

Se acercó con sigilo, por un instante trato de sonreír pero no lo logró, él estaba ahí, sentado a la luz de la pequeña fogata que horas antes iniciara, mantenía sus ojos en el lago, observando el titilar de las estrellas en él.

Sakura san caminó y se sentó a su lado.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró un instante y regresó su vista de nuevo al lago.

Sakura se tomó de las piernas, como una pequeña niña asustada.

Trato de hablar, pero temía romper con su tranquilidad, además de no estaba segura de que la voz le saliera del todo bien.

-Bonita noche, ¿no?-

La voz de Kakashi la hizo levantar el rostro y mirarlo directamente, en su cara se observaba el juego de la luz del fuego y las sombras de la noche.

Por un momento sintió que no podría más, que si hablaba o lloraba, o ambas no podría parar, así que solo se limitó a asentir.

-_Si tan solo…-_

Bajó la mirada.

_-__Mañana regresaremos…y él no…ya no…-_

-_Ya no…-_

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

_-_Mentiste…- susurró.

-"_Por siempre…"-_

Kakashi escuchó su débil voz y giro mirándola, se sorprendió, ella estaba llorando, con tanta naturalidad, como si solo observara las estrellas.

Sakura san lo encaró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos temblorosos, el nudo en la garganta era insoportable, el dolor en su pecho insufrible…

-¿Pasa al…?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, silenciándolo.

-Po…por favor…- susurró entrecortadamente, él asintió -¿pu…puedes abrazarme…? por favor…-

Kakashi asintió y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho, él le pasó la mano por los hombros, reconfortándola, observando solo la cálida danza del fuego. Él no dijo nada y ella lo agradeció enormemente…

-"_Será la última, lo prometo"-_

-"_De verdad"-_

_-"De verdad Sakura chan…"-_

Pronto sus sollozos fueron aumentando y la presión en su pecho fue insoportable, ya no podía más, ya no.

Su mano se afianzó a su chaleco con fuerza y recargó su cara contra él, llorando copiosamente y ahogando contra su pecho ese llanto terrible que le lastimaba los ojos y la garganta.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, te creí, te creí- murmuró entre sollozos.

Sollozó débilmente, golpeando con delicadeza la mano contra su pecho.

Kakashi siguió sin hablar, solo tocando sus cabellos con suavidad, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho.

-Lo prometiste-

-Lo siento…- murmuró.

Sakura alzó la cara, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Kakashi cerró los ojos y asintió.

-En verdad, lo siento…-

Sakura cerró los ojos, pues entendió, él había comprendido.

-Kakashi…yo…yo quiero…-

-Sshh- le colocó el dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

Sakura san bajó la mirada con tristeza y se mordió los labios, pero asintió, él tenía razón, no podía hablar de más, ya había dicho bastante en el festival y ahora esto, él sabía mucho.

-Lo siento…-

Pero era tan doloroso, tan triste, tan cruel, ¿por qué?

Simplemente ella no podría vivir sin él….

-Po...por fa…favor…- levantó la cabeza una vez más y él asintió -¿pu…puedes besarme?- mas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sus palabras más débiles sonaron –por favor- suplicó apretándole el chaleco con fuerza.

Kakashi asintió, bajó su máscara y la beso.

Sakura nunca dejo de llorar, ni siquiera al disfrutar de sus labios.

Era lo único que le quedaba, quizás este sería el último beso que él le diera…

Quizás ya nunca podría estar así con él.

_-"Sakura cierra los ojos"-_

Cerró los ojos llorando con más fuerza.

Después de un tiempo Kakashi se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas.

-Gra…gracias…- dijo entrecortadamente.

Sakura san nunca dejo de llorar, se acurrucó de nuevo contra su pecho.

Era claro, esa noche no podría parar de llorar.

Pero, por lo menos…

Por lo menos estaría él.

Por lo menos lo tendría a él…

Aunque solo fuera una noche más…

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

La noche era hermosa y las estrellas estaban tan lindas y brillantes.

Refugió su rostro contra su pecho y no se contuvo más, libero su llanto, llorando fuertemente, tanto que la garganta le dolía, que el sonido de su voz dolía, tanto que no pararía, o tal vez si, quizás pararía hasta estar sin más lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Lo prometiste…-_

_-"Por siempre"-_

Ya no.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos y chicas, por fin, por fin la conti…n_n (ne, estoy llore y llore, que mala soy u,.,u)

Este cap. es dedicado para Carmen, una de mis mejores amigas, me siento muy feliz pues hoy fue su examen de titulación, FELICIDADES Carmen, lo lograste!, muchas felicidades, de veritas, lo hiciste muy muy bien!, espero y este sea el inicio de una estupenda vida profesional, dios te bendiga, sabes que te quiero mucho niña...

He estado tan ocupada, en serio, que la verdad cuando me di mi tiempecito se me complicó agarre el ritmo al cap., jejeje, me distraje un poco con otros fics, como el de problemas para dormir, e incluso subí un nuevo fic, ¡si, apóyenme!

En fin, tengo una cuenta en DA, he subido algunos dibujillos por ahí, jejeje, si quieren conocer a los gemelos y a Hanako dense una vueltecita, también si quieren ver como luce Sakura san…

Oh, Sakura san, estoy tan conmovida, no sé que opinen, pero me siento tan triste, este cap es tan melancólico, dios!, soy tan mala u,.,U…no puedo perdonarme…

En fin que sigo moqueando y escondiendo mis lagrimitas, creo que hasta asuste a mi esposo con mis puchero u,.,u, pero bueno, espero y el cap. les haya gustado…

Se acerca el fin, chan chan chan, dios voy a extrañar tanto 1 2 y 3 u,.,u, no n o tengo remedio, sigo llorando….

Saludos, dios me los cuide y espero y me perdonen por ser tan mala U,.,u…

Hasta pronto.


	21. Discordia y acuerdos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 21: Discordia y acuerdos**

Era imposible, por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir. Abrió los verdes ojos de golpe y suspiró, según sus cálculos solo logró dormitar unos pocos minutos y despertar de nuevo, levantó la vista y sonrió. Algunas estrellas lograban brillar a través de la gruesa tela de la improvisada tienda de campaña.

Lucían tan hermosas, el cielo se veía tan inmenso y lleno de estrellas. Siempre le había gustado salir de misión y mirar el cielo en las noches, en Konoha las luces no dejaban disfrutarlas con tanta plenitud como en el campo.

Y hoy, esta noche en especial, simplemente no podía dormir, estaba intranquila.

Se removió un poco escuchando los quejidos de inconformidad por parte de Kakashi kun y Sakura chan, suspiró, por un momento pensó que se despertarían, pero no paso de eso, ¡gracias a dios!, con todo el embrollo que fue convencerles para compartir la tienda, pero bueno, era algo predecible.

Gracias a ese pequeño movimiento logró colocarse boca arriba, un poco más lejos de los niños, sacando la cabeza lo necesario para lograr ver las estrellas en su plenitud.

Suspiró de nuevo, después de todo no dormiría y el firmamento era un lindo espectáculo para que acompañar el insomnio, además el insomnio no sólo era por las estrellas, estaba tan ansiosa, tan nerviosa, tantas cosas.

Y una de ellas era que no podía dejar de pensar que sería de ellos después de llegar a la montaña, o lo que sucedería, aunque el anbu logró tranquilizarla un poco con sus palabras.

Hablando de ello, específicamente de Kakashi 2, era casi imposible dormir.

¿Cómo dormir después de la confesión de su sempai?

_-"Hum…pensaba…soy afortunado por otras tantas razones…una de ella eres tú…gracias a ti…descubrí que yo tengo futuro y una razón para vivir, esa razón eres tú, Sakura, te amo"-_

Aún se sentía mal, de alguna manera culpable, pero Kakashi Hatake era tan genial, tan amable y gentil que a pesar de tener el corazón roto, (si, porque ella le rompió el corazón y se sintió como "la mala del cuento que rompe las ilusiones de un dulce caballero") su sempai hacia lo posible porque no se preocupara, por hacerla sentir mejor.

_-"Ser paciente tiene sus ventajas, esperaré por ti, Sakura chan"-_

Sonrió de nuevo.

_-"Estaré bien, además, no te sientas mal…mi destino es estar cerca de ti"-_

Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus blancas mejillas.

_-"…como ya te dije, yo estoy destinado a estar siempre contigo"_-

… y ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿cómo reconciliar el sueño si aún sentía el sabor de los labios de Kakashi sobre los de ella?

-"_Sakura, cierra los ojos"-_

Un beso, su primer beso.

_-"Pensaba, Sakura chan que esperaré por mi turno, pero, que tenía derecho a quedarme con algo para recordar mientras llega…espero y tu sensei no se sienta muy decepcionado por haberle quitado tu primer beso, bien, supongo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo ellos son yo y yo soy ellos"_-

Sonrió.

Bien, había sido con Kakashi, como quería desde hace tanto, no precisamente como lo había soñado, pero había sido él, su boca, sus labios, él.

Se tocó levemente los labios y sonrió.

Kakashi Hatake no solía hablar mucho, menos aun de "esa clase de cosas" como él les decía, así que era afortunada.

Desde aquel momento en el prado de esas bellas, pequeñas y coloridas florecillas había sido muy feliz, en extremo, todo había sido tan lindo, todo. Tanto que la tarde la paso bastante bien. Si bien hubo sus pequeñas cosas y detalles el día "libre" que su sensei les dio fue de lo más bello y provechoso, al menos así le había parecido a ella, y, al parecer, también a los otros, excepto quizás precisamente quien tuvo la idea del día libre, su sensei.

Durante la tarde el pobre cargaba con una cara de pocos amigos que hasta daba miedo hablarle. Bueno, al menos lo poco que le vio esa impresión le dio.

Claro que no le miro mucho, de hecho, cuando llegaron del campo de flores no estaba, al preguntar por él Sakura san le dijo que estaba nadando. Toda la tarde la paso lejos, muy lejos, y ella no podía evitar pensar en él, en que estaría haciendo, que estaría pensando, en poder verle de nuevo, en poder hablar con él, en verlo de nuevo sonriéndole con esa dicha extraña, esa que le transmitía y contagiaba desde el festival, esa misma que la invadió al hablar con su sempai sobre su futuro.

Pero no sirvió de mucho, tanto esperarlo, tanto añorarlo, para que al final cuando al fin logró verlo (ya para oscurecer) simplemente quedarse sin palabras.

En un inicio fue por lo sorprendida que quedó de verlo tan de repente, casi se asustó y poco le faltó para arruinar lo escaso que había avanzado con la improvisada tienda de campaña que trataba de armar. Kakashi 1 apareció detrás de ella tan repentina e inesperadamente que solo le faltó la nube de humo para que fuese la misma rutina de asustarle que tanto le gustaba hacer.

Su sensei salió del lago sin siquiera notarle, quizás era que estaba muy ocupada en la tienda que armaba (o trataba de armar) o en sus propias cavilaciones por lo que no le sintió, o solo era el hecho de que Kakashi podía ser bastante silencioso cuando se lo proponía.

_-Después de todo es un ninja ¿no?-_

Debió parecer una tonta al verlo, primero por la sorpresa de su reciente aparición con el corazón latiéndole por el susto para que después siguiera sin control al verlo de esa forma tan, tan…

¿Cuál era la palabra exactamente?...

¿Atractivo, admirable, irresistible?, si quizás esas eran apropiadas para definirle.

Las únicas prendas que portaba eran su máscara y la ropa interior de perritos, si, esa que le hacía pensar que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años seguía compartiendo el mismo gusto infantil de Kakashi kun en cuanto a la ropa interior, la misma que solo por un momento le hizo preguntarse si también la usaría el anbu.

_-Claro, eso es obvio-_

Bien ese pensamiento paso muy fugaz, porque a pesar de usar semejante ropa interior poco importaba, ¡qué va!, si era en lo que menos se reparaba al ver a semejante hombre saliendo de las aguas con los rayos del atardecer iluminado su ya de por si llamativa figura.

_-Sí, definitivamente debí parecer una tonta-_

-_No importa, ¡shanaroo!, ¡por mí que me digan tonta, boba, idiota, loca, no importa!-_

Estaba tan embobada que francamente no pudo siquiera decir el "casi me mata de un susto" que le murió en la garganta al verlo de frente y tenerlo tan cerca, él lucia tan increíblemente bien que tampoco le importo que ni siquiera la mirara o saludara o dijera cualquier cosa, simplemente paso de largo, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

_-Ignorándome de nuevo, genial, un paso al frente y dos para atrás-_

Suspiró, aunque, bueno, lo mismo fue con los otros integrantes de su equipo, porque no reparo en nada ni en nadie, solo cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia el vestidor.

-_Así que no estuvo tan mal, ¿no?, aunque sinceramente en ese momento no me importó mucho-_

Si, definitivamente debió parecer una completa estúpida, sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que no logró sacarle la vista ni un instante, era como una especie de imán, de hechizo, francamente tenía bastante tiempo de no observarle de esa forma, ni siquiera quitarse el chaleco, mucho menos solo en ropa interior y menos aún, cambiarse.

Por cierto en aquel momento solo se preguntó:

_-"¿No es incomodo usar ropa interior mojada y ponerse encima la seca?"-_

Y se sintió aún más tonta al escuchar la respuesta de su inner, aquella que le decía que una opción era andar por ahí sin ropa interior (ante lo cual obviamente su sonrojo creció más) o simplemente se cambio de muda en esa leve visita que dio a su improvisado vestidor, que francamente era lo más sensato, por algo se había llevado la mochila con él ¿no?

Su inner y sus tontos pensamientos eran una mezcla peligrosa para ella y su salud mental.

_-Sí, definitivamente que lo son-_

Poco después él salió, tan rápido como entró, pero para su fortuna solo con su pantalón puesto, completamente interesado en la labor de abrocharse el botón, algo que le pareció tan sexy como verlo salir del lago escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua por todo su trabajado y ejercitado cuerpo.

_-Sí, esas eran las palabras-_

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y el sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas.

Recordaba a detalle como después tomó el resto de las prendas y terminó por ponérselas, acabando así con la perfecta sincronización de ese espectáculo que era verlo cambiarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba poco recordaba de lo que hizo durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera reparó en lo que los otros estarían haciendo, o si se habían dado cuenta de la cara de boba que de seguro cargaba.

-_Lo más seguro es que si-_

Si, de seguro todos se dieron cuenta de ello, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta de que terminó por destrozar el poco y patético avance que llevaba cuando Kakashi se colocó la bandana y la miró por primera vez en toda la tarde.

¡Oh dios!

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-_Claro_-

Había sido tan estúpida, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?, bien, estaba demasiado concentrada en verlo, analizarlo y detallarlo que no tenía espacio en su cerebro para otra cosa. Si, era obvio, él se dio cuenta de su repentino y gran interés en mirarlo.

Porque si el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se dieron cuenta ¿por qué él no?

¡Dios!, ¡qué pena, qué vergüenza!, ¿qué pensaría de ella?, porque si en ese momento la atrapó mirándolo también era muy probable que él supiera de su repentino y gran interés en mirarle desde que salió del lago y pasó por frente de ella sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡_Claro que se dio cuenta!, tonta, tonta, es un ninja, es Kakashi sensei, ¡claro que se dio cuenta!-_

_-Pero valió la pena ¿no?-_

Por supuesto que había valido la pena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse aún más idiota y avergonzada por ello.

Suspiró.

Si, había sido pillada en su contemplación y quedó como boba al reaccionar de esa forma ante la mirada que le dio y terminar por destrozar el pobre intento de tienda de campaña que trataba de construir y que terminó siendo armada por Kakashi sempai y Kakashi kun al verla tan nerviosa y torpe con ello, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Además él no dijo nada, cosa que agradecía, de hecho su sensei después de eso poco le dirigió la mirada, otro punto más por agradecer, porque no solo se sentía nerviosa y boba por mirarlo (y ser atrapada en ello) o por ser tan torpe, sino, además, estaba esa mirada.

Si, su sensei cargaba con esa cara seria, no sólo la seria, aburrida, perezosa y vaga de siempre, no, eran "esa cara" y "esa mirada" que siempre ponía en las situaciones de verdad alarmantes.

Lo que le ponía aún más nerviosa y temblorosa, porque las pocas veces en las que él que la vio directa o indirectamente sentía su fuerte, vago y negro ojo sobre ella, haciendo aún mas imposible ayudar en la elaboración de las tiendas de campañas por lo que terminó por sumarse a las actividades de Sakura san y Sakura chan.

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, o porque cargaba con semejante humor, pero era bastante obvio que no era la única en notarlo…

Pero.

Pero, a ella, en especial, su mirada de la tarde la hiso sentir mal, como cuando en los entrenamientos hacia alguna estupidez, cometiendo un grave e imperdonable error, si, habían sido pocas las veces en las que Kakashi sensei la miraba así, a ella u otro integrante del equipo (y a cualquier otra persona a decir verdad) pero "esa mirada" y "esa cara" eran tan fuertes y tan difíciles de ignorar que francamente no se llegaban a olvidar.

_-Sensei, ¿por qué estaba así?-_

Porque vaya que si andaba de malas, algo muy raro en él, pero que fue fácilmente comprobable cuando se acercó a ellos y dijo con su voz tranquila y pausada.

–"_Levanten todo y vámonos"_-

Francamente los desconcertó, después de todo les había dado el día libre, y era bastante obvio que ya tenían planes de quedarse a dormir en el lago, algo que no le importo, ni siquiera el hecho de que la pequeña Sakura 3 fue quien argumento el quedarse, no, él no cedió esa vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba Kakashi 1 siempre se mostraba complaciente con la niña, por lo menos un poco más que con el resto de ellos, era a la que mejor trataba y con la que se llevaba menos pesado, por decirlo así, claro que la molestaba en ocasiones con sus comentarios, pero eran más suaves, más llevaderos, más sutiles y hasta graciosos, lo que le hacía pensar que realmente siendo niña nunca se dio cuenta de ello, hasta ahora, ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva, por ello fue bastante más extraño que siguiera con su "no" rotundo aunque se lo pidiera la pequeña gennin.

Y vaya que después se comprobó su mal humor, ¡si hasta casi se peleaba con el anbu!

-"_Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo"-_ dijo el Hatake 2 acercándose un poco a él.

Kakashi 1 giró y con toda la pereza del mundo contestó.

-"_Hum…no, yo creo que no"-_

_-"Ya hemos empezado a preparar las cosas…"-_

_-"Lo siento mucho, pero, nunca dije que nos quedaríamos"-_

_-"Tampoco dijiste lo contrario-_

_-"Hum...bien, pero ahora lo digo"-_

El anbu suspiró pesadamente pero siguió sin ceder. Era extraño, Hatake Kakashi nunca fue del tipo de hombre que busca cualquier pretexto para levantar pelea, ni siendo su sensei, ni su sempai, pero en esos momentos ambos parecían bastante interesados en hacerlo.

-"_Hum…francamente no veo por qué irnos, es tarde, pronto anochecerá y tendremos que acampar para descansar"-_

_-"Si, es verdad, pero lo haremos a su debido tiempo, hay que avanzar…-_

_-"Hum…de verdad deberías reconsidéralo, no creo que avancemos mucho…-_

_-"Hum…¿en serio?, bien, puede ser, deja pensarlo un poco" –_ se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando o aparentándolo _-"hum…bien, tienes un buen punto"- _bajó la mano y lo miró detenidamente –"…_pero no, lo siento, ya tome la decisión"-_

_-"Un buen líder sabe escuchar a sus subordinados"-_

Sí, ambos, porque no solo fue su sensei quien daba esa impresión, el anbu no se quedó atrás, era casi como si se retaran, como si buscaran cualquier excusa o tontería para iniciar algo.

_-"¿En serio?, no lo sabía, gracias por el consejo"_- le dio palmaditas en el hombro- "_lo tomare muy en cuenta, pero por hoy nos vamos"-_

Giró un poco para avanzar, algo que logró tranquilizar un poco a las chicas, pero poco duró el alivio.

_-"De verdad que pensé que era una persona más razonable"-_

_-"Oh…lamento tanto decepcionarte…"-_

_-"Hum…no te preocupes lo superaré, no eran tantas después de todo"-_

_-"Vaya, tan mal líder soy, me haces sentir mal"-_

Giró de nuevo mirándolo al ojo. El anbu sonrió, por un momento se sintió contento de ya ser tan alto como él, hubiera sido incomodo tener que alzar la vista para corresponderle la mirada que le dedicaba su versión futura.

-"_Bien, perdona, lo siento, no eres tan malo, digamos que podrías mejorar en ciertas cosas"-_

_-"Oh, y tú podrías ayudarme, supongo"-_

_-"Hum…claro, ¿por qué no?"-_ y le devolvió el gesto palmeándole el hombro.

-_"Es bueno saberlo, es bueno contar con ayuda"- _le tomó la mano y se la quito del hombro, apretándola con sutileza, como en una especie de saludo.

Era tan incomodo. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y nunca pensó lo ácido e irónico que Kakashi Hatake podría llegar a ser, miro de soslayo a los demás. Sakura chan lucia asustada a la espera de lo peor, Kakashi kun se veía simplemente confundido y ceñudo, como si quisiera descifrar algo sumamente complejo y Sakura san solo le regreso la mirada preocupada y nerviosa, seguramente la misma que ella poseía.

Lo sabían, en cualquier momento habría algo más por lo que preocuparse, habría que intervenir.

_-"Oh, no sigas, que me harás sonrojar"- _ le apretó la mano, como si cerraran un trato.

_-"No, si yo soy quien se siente halagado"- _ le dijo correspondiendo su apretón con un agarre igual de fuerte.

Sakura san asintió, era el momento. Sakura 1 caminó y ella le siguió.

_-"Bien, bien, nos alegra que lleguen a un acuerdo"-_

Sakura 1 tomó el brazo libre del anbu y lo miró al ojo con preocupación, haciendo lo posible por llamar su atención y lo logró, él bajo la mirada observándola. En esos momentos la jounnin no pudo sino solo sentirse nerviosa, definitivamente algo había pasado, no solo Hatake 1 estaba furioso, no, Kakashi 2 no era precisamente una muestra de alegría, lo sabía, el anbu también estaba molesto, ¿qué pasaría para ponerlos así?

-_"Si, sensei…"-_ sinceramente iba a decir otra cosa pero ya no pudo, su mirada la cortó de tajo.

Cuando se acercó le colocó las manos sobre el pecho, para acaparar su atención y lo logró, pero su sensei la miró tan fuerte y directamente que se le olvido el resto de la frase, solo pestañó nerviosa y bajó la mirada.

Definitivamente estaba enojado, no, furioso, y esa mirada se lo dejo bien claro, y por un momento, solo por un momento, se sintió culpable, cómo si ella tuviera algo que ver, como si hubiera cometido una estupidez, una muy grande.

Pero extrañamente su mirada cambió y no fue tan dura, al menos no al grado de dejarla muda y estremecerla.

Al verla tan nerviosa y susceptible recuperó las ganas de partirle la cara, ¿cómo se atrevía hacerla sentir mal?, definitivamente su versión futura era un tremendo idiota, y definitivamente no podía esperar para golpearlo.

-_"Pero ¿por qué esas caras?, -_preguntó el rastreador sin soltar su mano, al contrario, la apretó más -_si solo le iba a dar unos cuantos consejos"-_

Y eso fue suficiente para él, para recordar y renovar las tremendas ansias de estamparle el puño en su enmascarada cara. Levantó la vista y sonrió de nuevo.

-"_Si, dejen que me aconseje, estoy ansioso por escucharlo"-_ dijo con aparente tranquilidad pero aplicándole igual fuerza.

Por un momento sintió que los esfuerzos de Sakura san y suyos no sirvieron de nada, eso no terminaría bien, y si ellas dos no pudieron hacer mucho entonces ¿qué pasaría con esos dos?

-"_Se…sensei, se...sempai"- _ la voz temblorosa de Sakura 3 llamó la atención –"_no peleen por favor, no quería que se enojaran, yo sólo quería…dormir aquí…porque…es bo...bonito y…"-_

_-"¿Pelear?"- _Kakashi kun intervino sonriendo y tranquilizándola un poco –"_ellos no van a pelear Sakura chan, no te preocupes" –_

Se acercó a ellos y les tomó de las muñecas a ambos, mirándolos detenidamente, con esa misma seriedad que ellos minutos antes tuvieran

–"_Sería demasiado idiota pelearse por algo así, y no creo que con el tiempo me haya convertido en un idiota buscapleitos, eso sería muy decepcionante"-_

Ahora que lo veía con más tranquilidad fue bastante gracioso, gracioso en el sentido de que era bastante irónico que Kakashi kun regañara a Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai siendo en ese momento el más centrado y maduro de los tres Hatakes.

Ambos Hatakes parpadearon como si hubieran despertado de un largo e incomodo sueño, el pequeño jounnin les llamó idiotas y francamente se lo merecían, ambos suspiraron y se soltaron.

-_"Sería decepcionante"- _dijo el 1.

-_"Mucho a decir verdad"- _completó el 2.

Si, habían actuado como idiotas, actuaron mal, pero eso no evitó que aun siguieran con esas ganas tremendas de partirse la cara (su cara por cierto) a golpes, pero era suficiente, no era el momento, ni el lugar y no era conveniente.

-"_Si"- _Hatake 1 logró suavizar el semblante y hasta sonreír, colocó una mano en el cabello rosa de la pequeña, nunca le gusto verla así, ni preocuparla mucho, menos ser el culpable de ello –"_está bien, tu ganas Sakura chan, nos quedaremos a dormir en el lago"-_

Sakura 3 sonrió sonrojada –_"gracias, sensei"-_

_-"Hum…- _ se alzó de hombros –"_no es nada, después de todo es cierto lo que dicen, un buen líder sabe escuchar a sus subordinados" –_el anbu sonrió de medio lado aún con las ganas picándole en las manos pero no tan fuertes como antes –_"preparen todo, hum…ah sí, definitivamente no dormiré por nada del mundo con otro hombre aunque ese sea yo"-_

_-"No podría estar más de acuerdo con ello"- _ dijo el 2 reiniciando su labor de armar las tiendas.

Sakura siguió mirando las estrellas y suspiró pesadamente, siendo sinceros, realmente se asustó.

Por un momento pensó que los argumentos que daban, a pesar de ser tranquilos y pausados, terminarían en golpes y reclamos, afortunadamente no fue así, afortunadamente Sakura chan y Kakashi kun lograron controlar la situación.

Sonrió.

Si, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, tantas y tan variadas que no podía reconciliar el sueño.

Además, no solo fue la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría, o la declaración de su sempai, o su dulce beso, o la maravillosa visión de Kakashi sensei al salir del lago, o el mal humor que se cargaba, ni la casi pelea entre ellos dos, no, no solo era eso, no, aún faltaba otra cosa.

¿Cómo conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que Kakashi sempai le hizo pensar respecto a Sakura san y su futuro?

_-"...¿sabes por qué Sakura san está aquí?...sea por lo que sea…creo que lo que podemos resolver gracias a ella es que la decisión que tomes, o tomen tú y él (yo), estará bien…"-_

_-"…siempre he deseado formar una familia…quizás hasta ser padre, tres es un buen número, ¿no?, siempre me ha gustado"-_

Hijos, los hijos de Sakura san, sus futuros hijos.

-_Sempai, ¿usted realmente cree eso?- _ tocó su collar, sonrió y suspiró mirando las estrellas.

Quizás no se lo dijo abiertamente, pero era bastante obvio lo que el anbu le había insinuado, y ella, ella simplemente no pudo evitar tener una dicha enorme creciéndole en el pecho. Realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los supuestos de su sempai fueran ciertos.

Ella formaría una familia, eso era obvio, ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, lo que no sabía antes de esto, o no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar, a pensar, a ilusionarse con ello, es que dicha familia la compartiría y formaría con su sensei, con Kakashi Hatake.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como la calidez la invadía y una dicha extraña la recorría de pies a cabeza.

_-Una familia, tendré una familia, una familia con él_-

Abrió los ojos observando el amplio y estrellado firmamento.

Era….era…era…tan maravilloso, tan hermoso, simplemente no podría ser más feliz. El solo pensarlo, imaginarlo, ilusionarse con ello, era tan bello, la hacía sentir feliz, dichosa, alegre, tantas cosas.

Con esa dicha extraña y nueva recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, esa misma dicha que su sensei le transmitía desde el festival, desde que comenzó a tratarla igual que antes.

Pero…¿y si no era verdad?, ¿y si todo no eran sino solo falsas y vanas esperanzas e ilusiones?, ¿realmente ella podría soportar algo así, una decepción tan grande?, por algo era que no se hacia esa clase de ilusiones, por miedo.

Suspiró, estaba nerviosa, cansada, pero no podía dormir, su cerebro no quería dejar de pensar y dar una y mil vueltas.

Sakura san, ¿qué tanto escondería?, ¿cuál era su futuro?, ¿realmente su sempai tenía razón?, ¿realmente su sensei sentía lo mismo que ella por él?

_-"Hum…sería un completo idiota…pero, confío en él…en que aproveche la oportunidad__.__.."-_

_-"…no me corresponde decirlo, pero…no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso"-_

-_"Habla con él"-_

_-"…la decisión que tomes, o tomen tú y él (yo), estará bien…"-_

Si, había querido hablar con su sensei, pero no había tenido oportunidad para hacerlo, no solo porque era necesario estar a solas, sino también por el mal humor que se cargaba en la tarde que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Además ¿qué decirle?, sencillamente no podía llegar y soltarle todo de golpe, no. Ni siquiera lograba entender como era que su sempai pudo decirle todo eso tan tranquilamente.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con él, era indispensable, necesario, una prioridad que no podía esperar más, no, si esperaba un poco más la incertidumbre acabaría con ella.

Y por un instante el valor nació en su corazón y la decisión se implantó fuerte y la obligó a salir de ahí, claro que lo más sigilosa que pudo y sin hacer mucho escándalo, no quería despertar a nadie, mucho menos a Sakura chan y Kakashi kun.

Kakashi kun refunfuñó un poco cuando terminó por salir, sonrió, por un momento se le ocurrió una idea, era una tontería, una travesura, algo que no pudo evitar, con precaución tomó uno de los brazos del niño y lo colocó sobre Sakura chan, la niña no protestó, solo siguió susurrando muy bajo, como una especie de ronquido pausado y tranquilo.

Lucían tan tiernos y lindos que por un momento se arrepintió de no tener una cámara y captar el momento, sonrió imaginándose la cara de los dos al enseñarles la foto, si, seria todo un espectáculo.

Kakashi kun y Sakura chan eran buenos niños, y era casi imposible no notar lo que ambos se esforzaban por ocultar o que simplemente no se daban cuenta de ello. Quizás Sakura chan no se daba cuenta aún, pero ella sí, ahora sí.

Era más sencillo viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, era fácil ver lo que su yo pequeño sentía por Kakashi kun, quizás, solo quizás era un cariño infantil, pero, quizás solo quizás, era algo más, porque quizás y solo quizás para ella era imposible no amar a Kakashi Hatake. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y después de que Kakashi sempai le abriera los ojos con sus palabras pudo ver más allá de las miradas maternales, preocupadas y normales de Sakura san y se dio cuenta, lo supo, tardó en descubrirlo.

Tal vez era porque su versión adulta era buena ocultando sus sentimientos o porque ella estuvo tan ensimismada en sus propios problemas que no lo notaba, que no la observaba lo suficiente como para ver el amor y la dicha que los ojos verdes de Sakura san reflejaban al ver a Kakashi, sea el 1, el 2 o el 3, cada uno de ellos era recibido con amor por ella, uno especial, uno muy fuerte.

Y si, ese día se había enterado de muchas cosas y había comprendido otras tantas, como esa gran verdad que constataba con Sakura 1 y 3.

Para ella era imposible no amar a Kakashi Hatake…

-"_Habla con él"-_

Un dulce suspiro salió de su garganta, tocó con ligereza su collar y sonrió incorporándose. Era la hora de hacerlo.

Caminó con precaución los primeros pasos, después comenzó a correr, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el hueco en el estomago regresaba, estaba nerviosa, si, pero ansiosa, tanto que no podía esperar para mañana, ni para ningún otro día más, tenía que ir donde él ¡ya!

Sino tal vez y solo tal vez después no se atrevería.

Se paró en seco, faltaba poco para estar cerca de él, el reflejo de la luz se veía en la gran roca que la apartaba de su presencia, cerró los ojos, miró las estrellas y suspiró sonriente.

Caminó despacio, acercándose hasta él.

Pero se detuvo. De pronto todo su valor se fue y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

_-"Es extraño ¿no?, sinceramente nunca pensé sentir algo como los celos"-_

Y de nuevo se sintió la mala del cuento, porque le había hecho algo muy malo a Kakashi sempai, algo muy doloroso.

_-"Mucho menos de mi mismo, es algo…extraño, hasta irónico y gracioso"_-

-¿_Gracioso?...sinceramente yo no lo llamaría así…-_

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas le caían una a una.

No, esa noche no podría dormir.

_-Sempai, lo siento…perdone por hacerle sentir esto…¿cómo pudo sonreírme?-_

Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró las estrellas de nuevo, eran tan hermosas, tan bellas y ahora tan tristes…

Dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, primero despacio y luego corriendo, después de todo ella no era necesaria en ese momento, después de todo solo estorbaría y estropearía un bello y romántico momento.

Y seria incomodo y molesto, y…y…y…

Corrió más fuerte hasta llegar donde los demás…

_-…y…y…-_

Y de nuevo paró en seco, el corazón le latía fuerte, llanto caía por sus ojos y el dolor se hacía más fuerte, y claro, había algo más…

La imagen de nuevo le llego, si es que se había ido alguna vez…

Ahí estaba ella besándolo, abrazándose a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y él le correspondía dulcemente.

Pero, esta vez esa imagen, esa ilusión, no le causo la alegría y añoranza de siempre, no, esta vez le dolía.

Porque esta vez no era ella, al menos no estrictamente ella, no…

_-"Es extraño ¿no?, sinceramente nunca pensé sentir algo como los celos"-_

Era Sakura san.

Se acercó con sigilo, no podía despertarlos, se acostó a un lado de ellos, se veían tan tiernos que no quiso despertarlos, en la mañana se enojarían por estar así, sería todo un espectáculo, pero ya inventaría algo, además, nunca le gusto que la vieran llorar, era incomodo.

Se colocó boca abajo y colocó la cabeza entre las manos, la imagen regreso, los celos igual y las lágrimas también.

_-"Mucho menos de mi mismo, es algo…extraño, hasta irónico y gracioso"_-

-¿_Gracioso?...sinceramente yo no lo llamaría así…-_

Y de nuevo constató sus sospechas, su pensamiento se comprobó con más fuerza.

Definitivamente ella siempre amaría a Kakashi Hatake, siendo niña, joven o adulta…

…Siendo ella…

…Sakura chan…

…O Sakura san.

Para ella era inevitable amarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y…definitivamente no lograría dormir.

Al menos no dentro de un buen tiempo, o tal vez sí, siempre que lloraba de esa forma terminaba tan cansada que después de un rato se quedaba dormida…

&&&/&&&/&&&

Suspiró pesadamente.

Había sido un día muy cansado, agotador, difícil.

Miró el lago, en él las estrellas aún titilaban, según el reflejo de la luna faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera. Un suave murmullo hizo que regresara su vista. Era ella.

Después de llorar por quien sabe que tantas horas logró dormirse, pero aún en sueños lucia triste, y lo hacía sentir mal, muy mal. Sobre todo cuando temblaba ligeramente y lo llamaba.

-Sshh, lo siento, tranquila, estoy aquí, sshh, tranquila-

Y de nuevo le pedía disculpas, de nuevo tocaba sus cabellos con suavidad y lograba sosegarla un poco, tranquilizarla y que durmiera un poco más. Eso se repitió constantemente hasta que logró que sus sollozos y estremecimientos fueran más esporádicos, más largos.

Si, había sido un día agotador.

Por eso tomó la guardia, porque sabía que de todas formas no podría dormir.

De solo recordarlo, de solo verlo de nuevo sentía como si la sangre le hirviera y le llegaran las ganas de golpearle, de golpearse mejor dicho.

Suspiró de nuevo.

No era nada agradable lo que vio, no, claro no, al menos no para él específicamente. A nadie le gusta ver como besan a la mujer que amas, así que era normal sentir esas ganas de matarse a sí mismo y hacerse cachitos ¿no?

Pero eso no era conveniente, no, por lo menos no en las condiciones que estaban, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía darse el lujo y el placer porque el idiota que la besó no era si no el idiota de él mismo, si, ese anbu idiota.

Suspiró de nuevo, después de todo Sakura 1 tenía razón con aquello de ser contraproducente que compartieran tanta misión juntos, después de todo la mujer definitivamente debía tener más información que él para suponer eso.

Debió escucharla.

Pero, sinceramente dudaba que aquello hubiese servido de algo, porque, después de todo, él estaba destinado a protegerla, a amarla, eso lo tenía muy claro desde hace mucho tiempo, y el pequeño y el anbu no hacían sino solo constatárselo.

Y de cierta forma comprendía la atracción que el rastreador sentía, o la forma en que la miraba, o incluso como la protegía y celaba, pero obviamente eso no implicaba el no sentir celos, el no querer golpearle.

Claro que no, mucho menos después de verlo besándola.

¡Besarla!

¿Cómo se atrevía a ello?

Él ya había tenido oportunidad y no lo hizo, ¿quién se creía que era "ese" anbu imbécil para hacerlo, para robar un beso de los suaves y dulces labios de Sakura, para quitarle su primer beso?

Bien, bien, era él mismo, era él, mucho más joven y quizás más impulsivo, pero, pero…

-_¡Qué rayos!_-

¡Que la había besado!, a Sakura, a SU Sakura, a quien ni siquiera él, que había pasado tantos años a su lado y otros pocos enamorado de ella, lo había hecho.

No, no era para nada agradable.

Y francamente no tenía idea de cómo fue que logro controlarse y no matarlo ahí mismo, definitivamente dios es muy grande y compasivo, y definitivamente siempre había tenido mucha suerte y salir vivo, por lo menos siendo anbu.

Deseaba mullirlo a golpes, pero no era conveniente, por supuesto que no era favorable matarse a sí mismo, no, con ello generaría tanto caos y tantas posibles consecuencias que sinceramente le costaba pensar en ellas, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que concentrarse en ellas, concentrarse, concentrarse en "esas consecuencias" y no matarlo.

-_Matarme solo empeorará las cosas, un asesinato no es conveniente…considerando que soy yo…hum…¿asesinato será la palabra correcta, si soy yo a quien doy muerte no sería algo así como un suicidio?-_

Bien ya le hacía falta descansar, ya estaba divagando.

Pero regresando al tema no era conveniente hacerlo, por eso es que se fue, por eso se refugió en las heladas aguas del lago, quizás en ellas lograría concentrarse en las "consecuencias graves, desastrosas e inconcebibles" que ni recordaba claramente.

Estaba tan de mal humor que ni siquiera quiso comer, ni reparó tanto en la triste mirada que la kunoichi mayor tenía al invitarle a comer.

Y ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales se sentía una vil escoria, tanto tiempo ignorando la tristeza que esa mujer cargaba. Mucha de la cual, si no es que toda, era por su culpa, si, su culpa, directa o indirectamente, pero lo era.

Pero en aquel instante, en aquel momento no pensó que sería algo tan grave y lo dejo pasar, debía concentrarse en detener o apagar las ganas que tenía de estamparle al anbu el puño en la cara, y ello ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos.

Y se sumergió en el lago sintiendo la fría y refrescante agua cubriendo su cuerpo.

Tuvo que nadar mucho, hasta cansarse, hasta no pensar en otra cosa sino solo flotar y evitar ahogarse, nado lo más que pudo y lo más lejos posible, no quería causar nada de estragos o que otros le vieran.

Y de un momento a otro estaba tan lejos que las voces de Sakura chan y Kakashi kun se opacaron y solo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de la cascada, sentir el agua helada congelándole le ayudo un poco en la concentración, además de que golpear la pared con fuerza también ayudaba a aligerarse de la tensión, mucho más si en ella visualizaba su propio rostro.

Lo frustrante de todo ello era que no podía darle tan duro como quisiera, porque si lo hacía seguramente llamaría la atención o se lastimaría más la mano, y ya era suficiente con la herida que le corría, pero que no le importaba. El filo de las rocas de ahí era bastante bueno y peligroso, tanto como el filo de las piedras del paso de las rocas, a decir verdad.

Además ni siquiera llevaba guantes ni otra prenda con la cual curarse la herida, y bueno, ¡que todo estaba en su contra!, así que no le quedo de otra más que sentarse a rumiar su enojo, frustración, su envidia y sus celos hasta que se le pasara un poco.

Lo suficiente para no lanzársele encima y acabar así con su futura existencia.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso ahí entre esas enormes columnas de rocas, ni cuando comenzó a nadar de nuevo, ni cómo fue que de alguna manera llegó hasta donde Sakura chan y Kakashi kun. Bien, no lo sabía con certeza, solo recordaba estar nadando repitiéndose constantemente el "consecuencias graves, desastrosas e inconcebibles" cuando sintió un peso extra en su espalda y escuchó un grito en el oído que por poco lo deja sordo.

-"¡_Sensei!"-_

Y por un momento se había engañado a si mismo pensando que se trataba de la chunnin, pero no, no era otra sino la pequeña Sakura 3.

Ahora que lo recordaba había sido una tontería pensar que se trataba de la otra Sakura, desde hacía años ella no tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con él, bueno, a excepción de aquella vez donde gracias a la valiosa y muy agradecida intervención de Naruto quedó sentada sobre él.

-"¡_Qué bien que este nadando!, ¿quiere jugar un poco?"-_

La niña habló y habló contándole quien sabe que tantas cosas con tanta rapidez que le fue difícil seguirle el ritmo, él suspiró un poco cansado y agobiado, realmente no entendía mucho de lo que le decía, y definitivamente no tenía nada de ganas de jugar.

Pero Sakura chan estaba tan entusiasmada e insistente que ni siquiera notaba como le apretaba más y más el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, si, porque ella seguía colgada de él, ni como la fuerza que aplicaba cada vez era mayor y hacia un poco más complicado respirar.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba entrenando con la quinta, pero definitivamente ya le estaba dejando los primeros rastros de fuerza sobrehumana que tanto la caracterizaba.

Pero no fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que se sintiera tan incomodo por traerla consigo, no, fue la mirada que el niño le dio, la verdad es que no recordaba cuando había llegado el pequeño jounnin, pero si recordaba perfectamente la forma como le miró.

-"_Hum…Sakura chan…"-_

-"¡_Sensei, sensei, mire, allá estábamos jugando, vamos!"-_

Y le señaló una especie de risco, suspiró no le quedaba de otra, de alguna manera la pequeña gennin siempre lograba convencerle.

-"_Hum…bien…"_

Y nadó hacia allá, con ella aún colgando de su cuello y diciendo otras tantas cosas como que le diviso de lejos y corrió, o nadó, hasta él para sorprenderlo y otras tantas que no recordaba del todo.

-"_¿Es necesario que te carguen?, no eres muy ligera que digamos y ya estas bastante grandecita para eso"- _dijo el niño.

Sakura le soltó de un brazo y seguramente se llevó el índice al parpado jalándoselo hacia abajo sacándole la lengua al pequeño – "_ummmmm…-_ fue su respuesta y le abrazó de nuevo con ambos brazos, pero ya no tan fuerte como antes -…_eso no te importa, envidioso"-_

Era bastante típico de la pequeña Sakura, eran de esos pequeños e infantiles gestos que la chunnin aún conservaba pero que ya casi no hacía, y de alguna manera consiguió hacerlo sonreír.

Si, a pesar del humor de perros que se cargaba y el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo para no matarlo o matarse en ese asesinato-suicidio repitiéndose el "consecuencias graves, desastrosas e inconcebibles" Sakura chan lo logró solo con eso, sin frases, sin concentraciones, solo con ese gesto infantil, fue todo.

Definitivamente Sakura Haruno era especial.

Apenas llegaron Sakura bajó de su espalda y corrió a sentarse en la orilla de la roca, Kakashi kun hizo lo mismo en estricto silencio, y él, bueno él se quedo ahí mirando el cielo y recobrando esas ganas y esa furia que se habían dispersado solo por breves momentos.

-" ¡_Sensei!"- _ el grito de Sakura logró evitar de nuevo que regresara a sus pensamientos homicidas –"¡_se hirió!"-_

Parpadeó sin comprender, pero ella se acercó y tomó su mano derecha (que aún reposaba en el lago).

-"_¿Cómo se lo hizo?"-_

_-__**"Rayos"**_ –pensó, por un momento se había olvidado de eso.

_-"Eh…no es nada Sakura chan no te preocupes"-_

La mirada desaprobatoria de la niña lo hizo suspirar, lo sabía, Sakura siempre fue bastante terca cuando de heridas y cosas así se trataban.

-"_Hum…bien, estaba nadando y…fui descuidado las rocas de aquí son bastante eh…filosas"-_

Sakura le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y por alguna razón se sonrojó por un instante.

-"_Debe ser más cuidadoso"- _ le había dicho recordando como Kakashi kun se había herido en el paso de las rocas al salvarla y de lo cual ya se había recuperado en su totalidad.

_-"Si, si, lo hare"-_ dio media vuelta para nadar, alejarse e irse a rumiar de nuevo sus celos, envidia y coraje, pero no pudo.

Estaba por irse cuando ella lo sorprendió de nuevo, le tomó de una oreja y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza, si, definitivamente esa fuerza descomunal ya estaba presentándose en su pequeña alumna.

-"¡_Espere!"- _le ordenó –"¡_no creerá que lo dejaré así, lo voy a curar!"-_

_-"Hum…no es necesario Sakura chan y…"-_

Otro jalón más fuerte, suspiró, definitivamente la niña era igual de terca que las otras dos, no le quedo de otra más que salir del lago y sentarse a su costado y esperar.

Hatake 1 sonrió un poco al recordar como la pequeña se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez supo con certeza de porque se trataba, no era que se adulara a sí mismo ni nada por el estilo, pero por alguna razón se había sonrojado por verlo salir del agua.

Sakura 3 había pestañado tan rápido que solo atinó a bajar los ojos y decir sus otras tantas recomendaciones sin dejar de verle la herida del brazo, o eso pensó Kakashi 1 porque en realidad ella estaba pensando que su sensei lucía bastante bien y que tenía quien sabe que tanto sin verlo de esa forma.

Así como otros tantos pensamientos como el hecho de ver unas cicatrices que ambos Hatakes compartián y otras tantas que Kakashi kun aún no tenía y preguntarse qué tantas tendría ya el anbu y afirmarse que de la única que podía asegurar que Kakashi sempai no tenía era la de su pecho, esa que Zabuza le realizó en su primera misión de rango S.

Ajeno a todo ese mundo de pensamientos de la pequeña solo pensó que era gracioso, si, porque las miradas de medio lado que el niño daba eran clara muestras que no estaba muy de acuerdo del todo en ello.

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría no?, ¿realmente ponía esa cara de "voy a matarte tan lento que desearas no haber nacido" cuando estaba celoso?, porque eso era lo que el niño parecía sentir y decirle con el ojo desde que Sakura chan se le colgara al cuello.

Era de cierta forma irónico y hasta gracioso, él celándose a sí mismo por culpa de la misma persona una y otra vez, era bastante raro, y definitivamente esperaba que con los años esa mirada asesina se le hubiera suavizado y llegado a ser más discreto con esa clase de cosas.

Cuando por fin terminó su jutsu se las ingenió para escaparse, no sin la insistencia de la niña, pero realmente no tenía mucho entusiasmo por jugar, ni se sentía muy cómodo para estar con ellos, además la mirada del pequeño no hacía sino recordarle su propia desventura, y no era muy conveniente demostrar eso frente de ellos, nunca le gusto preocupar a la pequeña Sakura chan.

Si, había sido algo extraño y gracioso, tanto que de no haber estado tan de mal humor bien podría haber jugado con esos dos y reírse un poco de ellos.

Y fue así como pasó el resto de la tarde, nadando lejos de todos ellos, concentrándose en todas las "consecuencias graves, desastrosas e inconcebibles" que no ayudaron tanto como hubiera querido.

Al final tuvo que rendirse y salir, estaba oscureciendo y tarde o temprano tenía que salir y mirarlo de nuevo.

Afortunadamente pudo controlarse otro poco, lo cual no evito que sus concentraciones y sus diálogos los olvidara por momentos y deseara botarlos muy, muy lejos, sobre todo cuando recordaba como el muy idiota se había atrevido a besarla.

Sí, porque las flores en la cabeza de Sakura aun estaban, prueba de que había cuidado de ellas con cierto interés, prueba de que el beso no le pareció del todo mal.

-_Bueno por lo menos le gusta cómo beso… ¡pero qué rayos estoy diciendo!-_

Si, definitivamente ya estaba llegando a los bordes de la locura, esos que muchas veces estuvo a punto de rozar.

¡Rayos!

¡Cómo le hervía la sangre de solo recordarlo!

Pero en esos momentos de nuevo había logrado controlarse, de alguna manera lo había logrado.

Bueno, siendo sinceros sabía que de alguna manera había sido gracias al interés de Sakura 2 al verlo llegar.

Si, debía admitir que verla tan atenta en su persona le ayudo bastante a disminuir sus ganas de asesinato-suicidio además de ayudarle otro poco en levantarle el ego. Porque a pesar de tener esas ganas enormes de solo golpear y golpear sentir la atenta mirada de Sakura sobre él logro que no lo hiciera.

Sí, porque a pesar de no saludarla o siquiera mirarla si podía sentir sus atentos ojos verdes sobre él, lo cual no evitaba sentirse molesto y celoso al recordarla besándolo y abrazándolo, lo que al verla la hizo sentir nerviosa y casi acabó con el triste intento de tienda de campaña que había armado.

Así que si, efectivamente, él aún conservaba esa mirada de "voy a matarte tan lento que desearas no haber nacido" cuando estaba celoso.

O ese ácido e irónico tono de voz que era tan irritante y molesto. Ahora comprendía a todos aquellos que alguna vez molestó, si, porque era bastante irritante y molesto cuando se lo proponía.

Prueba de ello fue la pequeña "discusión" que tuvo con el anbu.

Y comprobó otra cosa, definitivamente siempre le había gustado meterse en problemas y provocar a las personas, porque el anbu no lo hizo solo por estar en desacuerdo o por apoyar a Sakura chan, no.

Esa mirada retadora y extraña que le dio era mucho más que un simple desacuerdo, era esa mirada de "voy a matarte tan lento que desearas no haber nacido" de Kakashi kun, la misma que él poseía.

Si, el anbu por algún motivo estaba molesto con él, y no solo se debía a sus órdenes de irse del lago, ni al interés que Sakura 2 mostró al verlo salir del lago y el vestidor, no, esa mirada estaba desde antes, desde que salió del lago, desde antes siquiera que la chunnin lo mirara o sintiera.

Por alguna razón él estaba enojado desde mucho antes, muy enojado al mirarlo de esa forma.

¿Siempre fue tan molesto, irritante y estúpido como para retar a si a su suerte?

¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo siendo tan…tan…así…?

¿Quién se creía que era "ese" anbu imbécil para hacerlo, para retarlo, para poner a prueba sus órdenes?

Bien, bien, era él mismo, era él, mucho más joven y quizás más impulsivo, pero, pero…¡qué rayos!, ¡que la había besado!, a Sakura, a SU Sakura, a quien ni siquiera él, que había pasado tantos años a su lado y otros pocos enamorado de ella, lo había hecho ¡y encima lo retaba!

Y él que hacia lo posible por contenerse y no golpearlo, no ceder a la enorme tentación que era matarlo con sus propias manos y cometer el asesinato-suicidio que tanto había luchado por detener.

Y sinceramente estuvo a muy poco de iniciar eso que tanto él como su otro él deseaban, estaban tan concentrados en la manera de golpearse que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ambas chicas se acercaron.

Por lo menos él no, solo fue consciente de ello cuando Sakura le hablo con el -_"si sensei…_"- que se apagó tan pronto la miró.

Y por un momento se sintió miserable, la mirada asustada, nerviosa y temblorosa de Sakura lo despertó de esa nube de ira en la que estaba, y se sintió mal. Definitivamente tenía esa cara de "voy a matarte tan lento que desearas no haber nacido" a juzgar por cómo bajó el rostro y dejo de hablar, porque le dio la impresión de que no eran todas sus palabras.

Si, era un idiota.

Y muy probablemente era lo que el anbu pensó porque muy probablemente se dio cuenta de cómo Sakura 2 se estremeció y se asustó por su culpa, porque él continúo con sus diálogos sarcásticos que fueron suficientes para él, para que recordara y renovara las tremendas ansias de estamparle el puño en su enmascarada cara, su propia, más joven, irritante, molesta y estúpida cara.

-_"Pero ¿por qué esas caras?, si solo le iba a dar unos cuantos consejos"-_

Quizás eso que decían si era verdad, eso que siempre le dijeron desde que fue ascendido a jounnin, y que siguió cuando se enlistó en la elite de rastreo y eliminación, eso que después pronunciaban en las oficinas del hokage al ser maestro y un simple jounnin, eso de que necesitaba una buena tunda para cambiar su carácter exasperante. Nunca pensó estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero ahora les daba la razón y quería con todas las fuerzas de su ser darle a su "yo" número 2 esa merecida tunda que tanta falta le hacía.

-"_Si, dejen que me aconseje, estoy ansioso por escucharlo"-_

Había contestado perdiendo por completo el control y botando de una buena vez eso de las "consecuencias graves, desastrosas e inconcebibles".

¡Al diablo con ellas, que ya ni las recordaba!

Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente Sakura 3 logró recordárselas con su voz asustada, temblorosa y nerviosa, no solo a él sino también al anbu, y si, habían sido tan idiotas como había dicho su yo pequeño. Sí, porque con justa razón los había llamado "buscapleitos idiotas".

Él por su parte reaccionó y logró controlarse de nuevo, y cedió, nunca le había gustado preocupar a Sakura chan y ahora sí que la había hecho en grande.

No, no era para nada agradable no poder ceder a sus instintos, ni mucho menos darle de alguna manera la razón al anbu, pero de alguna forma siempre fue propenso a ceder a las peticiones de Sakura, sobre todo de la pequeña Sakura 3.

_-Tal vez llegaré a ser un padre demasiado complaciente-_ pensó al recordarlo –_tendré que moderarme un poco, a nadie le agradan mucho los niños muy mimados-_

Sonrió ante semejantes pensamientos, pensamientos que sinceramente eran otros de los tantos que invadían su mente desde hace tiempo, desde que Sakura 1 habló con él, desde que le miró con esos ojos llenos de ternura, amor, seguridad, haciendo que en él naciera esa alegría inconmensurable en el corazón al verla sonreír con la sonrisa más sincera, pura y dichosa que le había visto.

Cuando le dio esperanzas, cuando supo que no todo era tan malo como él pensaba, porque él tenía esperanza, porque él si podía cumplir con aquella vieja tradición familiar que su padre le enseño en su primer día de academia.

Porque él tendría una familia, una familia con ella.

Con Sakura, con su Sakura.

-Ka…ka…shi…-

De nuevo sus susurros y lamentos, por un momento se había olvidado de ella, de su sufrimiento.

-Sshh, tranquila, aquí estoy, tranquila, sshh-

-No…no…me dejes…- le pidió en sueños.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy-

Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, Sakura san pareció tranquilizarse de nuevo y regresar a un sueño más pacífico. Suspiró.

-Aquí estoy-

Sinceramente desde ese día del festival no reparaba mucho en las razones del porque ella murmuraba su nombre en sueños, o porque parecía llorar, o su semblante lejano y triste, o como a veces los miraba con tanto cariño, amor y ternura.

Si, había sido egoísta pensar solo en él y en lo que sus palabras significaron, pero realmente confió en ella, en sus palabras.

–"_Si…mucho mejor de lo que crees"-_

Ella le había dicho que estaría bien, que no se preocupara por ella, y francamente le creyó, supo que el problema no era el que se imaginaba, era distinto, la razón por la cual Sakura san sufría y le llamaba era un misterio aún.

Al menos lo era hasta hoy, hasta esa noche cuando se le acercó y sentó a su lado contemplando el lago y la fogata tomando sus piernas como una pequeña niña asustada.

Cuando susurró el _"mentiste"_ tan bajo que de no tener tan buen oído no hubiera escuchado, cuando sus ojos temblorosos y brillantes le miraron.

Fue solo entonces que recordó el sufrimiento que luchaba por ocultar esa tarde al ofrecerle comida, con esos ojos infinitamente tristes a los que no les prestó demasiada atención, o al menos no la adecuada, por andar de tan mal humor.

Y trato de preguntarle el motivo de su tristeza pero ella no lo dejo, solo le pidió con su voz apagada, dolida y temblorosa que la abrazara.

-_"Po…por favor… ¿pu…puedes abrazarme…? por favor…-_

Y simplemente no pudo negarse, ¿cómo hacerlo?, después de ello no supo que decir, no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, aunque ya sospechaba de que se trataba, algo que termino por reafirmar al escuchar sus sollozos y sentir sus ligeros temblores, al verla llorando y escuchar sus débiles reclamos.

Y lo supo.

Entendió perfectamente el origen de su dolor, los motivos por los cuales le llamaba en sueños llorando, o porque sus ojos transmitían esa infinita tristeza y dolor. Lo supo porque él muchas veces había sentido esa clase de dolor y tristeza.

Esa tristeza infinita y ese dolor terrible que deja la muerte, la ausencia de un ser querido, de alguien importante en nuestras vidas, él sabía reconocerlo, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Fue entonces cuando se disculpó con ella, se disculpaba por muchas cosas, por ser egoísta, por no haber comprendido antes, por no haber cumplido con su promesa, por dejarla sola, por dejarlos solos, a ella y a sus hijos, a su familia, por causarle esa inmensa tristeza y ese terrible dolor, por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por pedirle no hacer algo para impedirlo_._

_-"Po...por fa…favor…¿pu…puedes besarme?...por favor"-_

Se lo pidió de una manera tal que casi se le detuvo el corazón, ella no solo se lo pedía, se lo rogaba, se lo imploraba, casi cómo si él fuera capaz de negarle algo así.

Y la besó.

Por fin habia logrado besar a Sakura, como siempre habia querido, como tanto habia deseado, pero no precisamente como lo había soñado, ahora que lo pensaba era bastante triste, ella llorando sin parar, dándole un toque agridulce a sus labios al mezclarse con las saladas lágrimas que nunca dejaron de salir de sus ojos, si, la habia besado, había sido ella, su boca, sus labios, ella, la había besado pero de una manera un tanto triste.

Y ella lloró y lloró más, nunca dejo de hacerlo, nunca, al contrario, parecía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Todo ese tiempo ella estuvo reteniendo todo ese dolor, era algo sumamente triste, algo que lo hizo sentirse miserable, culpable, terriblemente mal.

Pero las cosas no pararon en eso, no, definitivamente ese día estaba destinado a sentirse el más miserable de los hombres.

Sakura san en su inmensa tristeza no se dio cuenta, lo cual fue lo mejor para ella y su estado de ánimo, pero él sí, él si pudo sentir la presencia de Sakura 2 acercándose a ellos, y casi podía verla parada a metros de ellos, y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver como sus lágrimas le corrian por las mejillas, porque para bien o para mal siempre contó con una excelente audición y un excelente olfato.

Él sabía lo terrible que se sentía, lo sabía porque era lo mismo que él sintió al verla besándose con el anbu.

-**"_Lo siento, Sakura chan, lo siento"-_**

Si, ese día fue agotador y extenuante…

Ese día estaba destinado a hacerla sufrir, algo que nunca le gusto, si, porque la hizo sentirse mal tanto como gennin, como jounnin y no podía faltar la chunnin.

Era tan estúpido.

-Lo siento-

Cuando Sakura 2 dio media vuelta no supo bien que hacer, el corazón se le partió en dos, deseaba correr tras ella, abrazarla, explicarle, limpiar sus lágrimas, besarla, consolarla, algo, pero no pudo, no podía dejar a Sakura san con todo ese dolor, con ese sufrimiento, con esa infinita tristeza y ese terrible dolor, y la dejo ir.

Nunca le gusto preocuparla, ni verla sufrir, mucho menos verla llorar, menos aún que esas lágrimas fueran por él.

Y se maldijo a sí mismo…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿por qué no podía tener preocupaciones normales de gente normal?

Suspiró y observó el firmamento, faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

Estaba tan cansado.

Por fin Sakura san se tranquilizó y pensó que era buen momento para recostarla, se incorporó cargándola con suavidad resintiendo un poco el cansancio en sus piernas.

Al poco tiempo llegó donde los otros y con extremo cuidado la recostó en la tienda tapándola con suavidad, ella aun tenía el rastro del abundante llanto que derramo y empapo en su chaleco. Acarició por última vez sus cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida.

-Buenas noches, descansa Sakura chan- susurró débilmente.

Salió y miró hacia la otra tienda donde Sakura 2 reposaba al lado de Sakura 3 y Kakashi 3, que por cierto extrañamente se veían de lo más cómodos abrazados entre sí.

_-Bien, al menos algunos si han pasado una noche agradable-_

Sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al posar su ojo en el tercer rostro, rostro que por cierto no pudo ver al estar boca abajo y cubierto con ambas manos.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a agacharse y despedirse y desearle buenas noches tal cual lo hizo con Sakura 1, pero no pudo, al menos no del todo.

Colocó la mano en su cabellera -buenas noches, descansa Sakura chan-

Suspiró y se incorporó, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se retiró.

Apenas partió Sakura 2 abrió ligeramente los ojos somnolienta, observando sus zapatos alejarse.

No supo exactamente cuánto fue que había llorado, sollozado y moqueado por quien sabe que tantas horas hasta que logró dormirse, pero despertó al escuchar desearle las buenas noches a Sakura san.

Fingió seguir dormida e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no temblar y llorar cuando él le tocó con suavidad los cabellos y le deseó las buenas noches con tanta ternura y sinceridad, justo como lo hacía cuando era aquella niña que en sus primeras misiones le daba miedo dormir a la intemperie.

Un sollozo débil y lejano se le escapó antes de volver a dormir.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Estaba tan cansando, pero difícilmente podría reconciliar el sueño, además pocas horas faltaban para que amaneciera.

-¿Sabes?, aun me muero por partirte la cara-

-¿En serio?- contestó echando otro trozo de leña en el fuego y sin la menor intención de ponerse en guardia ante las amenazantes y rencorosas palabras que el anbu le dio –que novedad y que casualidad, por qué ¿sabes?, yo también aún quiero partirte la cara a ti y de paso también a mí-

-Bien, ya somos dos-

-Hazlo, lo merezco, vamos-

Tan rápido como el viento el rastreador lo tenía del chaleco y con su otra mano lo amenazaba con el puño en alto.

Hatake 1 nunca se sorprendió de su velocidad, de su fuerza, ni del coraje que destilaban sus ojos impares, no, se lo merecía, ni siquiera se defendió, si iban a pelear bien se merecía recibir el primer golpe por idiota.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

-¡Arg!- bufó el anbu y le soltó y estampó el puño contra el suelo –¡así no es tan divertido!, -suspiró y un poco más tranquilo agregó - creo que es verdad eso de que siempre tengo mucha suerte de que no me den mi merecida tunda-

Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con esa misma ira de la tarde.

-Eres un idiota- escupió el anbu, Kakashi 1 le observó de soslayo y sonrió –la hiciste llorar-

-Lo sé-

-A las tres-

-Si-

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan malo con esto, de verdad que apestamos-

-Lo sé-

-Te di la oportunidad, y la arruinas…te lo advierto Hatake Kakashi…-

-Oh, mi nombre completo esto va en serio, es hora de asustarse- dijo el mayor con ese tono exasperante e irritante.

-Te lo advierto, -amenazó de nuevo- si no arreglas las cosas, si llegas a arruinarlo por completo, no tendrás tanta suerte, créeme-

-Hum…- dijo, más que fastidio el "hum" se escuchó como refunfuño.

"Ese" anbu, sí que era arrogante, amenazarlo, ¡a él!

Sí que se merecía esa tunda, pero por mucho que le doliera la verdad es que el rastreador tenía razón.

-Así que era eso…-

Pero Hatake 1 aún seguía enojado y tenía que darse el gusto de irritarlo un poco.

-¿Qué?-

-Por eso es que andabas tan mal ¿eh?-

Kakashi 2 miró el fuego.

¿Qué si sentía mal?, ¡claro que sí!, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Sakura, pero Sakura no lo amaba, al menos no directamente, se le confeso sin esperar sus palabras porque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, así que se lo dijo quedándose como idiota y dándole la oportunidad a su yo mayor, para que al final de todo fuera todavía aún más idiota que él y arruinara las cosas y con ello su sacrificio valiera un soberano cacahuate.

-Estabas celoso- dijo el 1 con un dejo de altanería que le desagrado mucho.

¿Siempre fue tan molesto, irritante y estúpido como para retar a si a su suerte?

¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo siendo tan…tan…así…?

Claro que se sentía mal, claro que estaba celoso, ¿cómo no sentirse así cuando la mujer que amas no te corresponde?, al menos no directamente, si, renunció a ella, pero eso no evitaba que no sintiera celos y ganas de patearle el trasero al estúpido del que ella estaba enamorada.

Estúpido que era precisamente su yo del futuro, ¿quién se creía ese idiota y altanero?, bien, era él mismo, pero que al fin y al cabo era un estúpido.

¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿por qué no podía tener preocupaciones normales de gente normal?

Y si, al verlo pasar cerca de ella y ni siquiera darse por enterado de su presencia lo hizo rabiar, ¡por dios que era realmente idiota!, ¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarla?, si él estaba que pedía a gritos estar en su lugar, ser correspondido por ella ¡y él muy idiota de su yo mayor se daba el lujo de ignorarla!

Oh si, deseo con todas sus fuerzas romperle su futura y arrogante cara, y si, la verdad es que solo se opuso a sus reglas por las ganas de golpearle que tenía, porque era obvio que su otro yo tenía el mismo deseo que él así que había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pero sonrió de medio lado y con esa misma voz altanera agregó.

-Sí, pero, ¿sabes?, el primer beso siempre es el mejor y el más dulce de todos, por algo dicen que nunca se olvida, te gane-

-¡Tú, imbécil!-

Hatake 1 sintió de nuevo esas ganas de partirle la cara al anbu y ahora era él quien lo tomaba de la camisa y le amenazaba con el puño, lo sabía, el muy imbécil de su yo pasado se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se burlaba de haberle "ganado" el primer beso de Sakura, de SU Sakura.

-Quien es el celoso ahora ¿eh?-

Kakashi 1 rabió y no supo cómo pero se detuvo de nuevo, tal vez era porque el anbu nunca se defendió.

-Idiota…- bufó y le soltó –tienes razón-

-¿En qué así no es divertido?- preguntó arreglándose la estrujada camisa.

-En eso y en que somos malos para "esta clase de cosas", de verdad apestamos-

-Si…- suspiró -¿cómo está Sakura san?-

Kakashi parpadeó, pero no se admiro al verlo con esa tranquilidad perezosa que le caracterizaba, el anbu de alguna manera logró enterarse del sufrimiento de la kunoichi, era algo que ya se esperaba (y sinceramente no le sorprenderia que el pequeño también supiera o sospechara) así que no le sorprendió tanto.

-Mal…pero…-

Tal vez por eso es que no le había golpeado cuando tuvo oportunidad, porque de alguna manera comprendía que no era del todo culpable por tanto embrollo.

-Pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer- completó el rastreador, el maestro asintió.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos eran solo un par de idiotas en "esa clase de cosas", después de todo eran la misma persona, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Hum…creo que después de todo tenías razón- habló el 2 - no podemos con esto solos, tendremos que ayudarnos, o algo-

-Oh, no sigas, que me harás sonrojar- dijo el 1 con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, el mismo que horas antes el anbu utilizara en esa misma frase.

-No, si yo soy quien se siente halagado- le contestó de igual forma, imitando a la perfección el tono con que el maestro las dijo.

-Además es cierto eso que dicen, -agregó el mayor -un buen lider sabe escuchar a sus subordinados-

El anbu asintió y una débil sonrisa cruzo por sus rostros, si, aún había discordia y ciertos resquemores entre ellos, pero había hecho de alguna forma las paces, llegar a un acuerdo.

-Ellos también tenían razón- dijo el anbu, el mayor ladeó un poco la cabeza diciendo un "¿en qué?" mudo –en eso de que merezco y merecemos una tunda por ser tan exasperantes y molestos, definitivamente hemos tenido mucha suerte-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con ello-

Ambos asintieron y suspiraron, y mirando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas pensaron que faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

¡Pensé que nunca llegaría a esta parte!, jajaja, que cap. tan largo, y eso que como siempre no llego hasta donde quería, si, si, si, si, de nuevo me paso, a este paso me harán falta 5 cap mas, jajaja, desde que estoy con esto del final….tardare años, mas tomando en cuenta lo que estoy tardando en actualizar, lo siento mucho, de veritas, sé que no tengo perdón…

Qué bien que son lindos y saben esperar, verdad, ¿verdad que si?...

Esto ya se está poniendo muy dramático, jejeje, creo que le cambiaré de romance-humor a romance-drama XD!, nah, es broma, pero si esta dramática la cosa, jajaja…

Bien, gracias chicos por leer y seguir la historia, como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, que son los que me alimentan y alientan a seguir adelante, gracias, ya llevo 240!, estoy emocionada, siiiiiiii!...

Agradecimientos a todos, toditos ustedes, y animo en especial a mi amigas Katia y Carmen, que pasan por momentos difíciles, vamos niñas, dios me las ha de cuidar y me las ha de ayudar!, las quiero mucho y deseo de todo corazón que dios me las cuide y bendiga y proteja, a ustedes y a su familia.

Bien chicos y chicas creo que por hoy es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Hasta pronto.


	22. En la oscuridad de Caradhras

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 22: En la oscuridad de Caradhras **

-_Hace frío, pero apenas es otoño-_ fue su primer pensamiento al tratar de despertar.

La pequeña Sakura intentó abrir los ojos perezosamente, pero apenas los abrió los cerró, casi no había luz y no logró enfocar con facilidad. La cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas pareciéndole que le vendría abajo el techo y sus filosas rocas.

Humedad, frío, oscuridad, rocas y más rocas, sonidos lejanos y ocasionales, dejando el horrible y desolador silencio, como si estuviera en una especie de túnel largo y profundo. Pero había algo que ante semejante circunstancias la hacía sentir bien, segura, tranquila, un aroma.

Una fragancia varonil, masculina, agradable y familiar. Una esencia que reconocería así estuviera metros y metros debajo de la tierra en una mina oscura y fría, como en esos momentos estaba; un perfume que siempre le gustaba oler cerca, aquel que desprendía su sensei.

-_Sensei, ¿Kakashi sensei, es usted?-_

Si, ese perfume natural o artificial, o mezcla de ambas cosas, que tanto le gustaba, aquel que no había tenido la oportunidad de saber su origen ni mucho menos preguntarlo (sería demasiado vergonzoso y extraño hacerlo).

Su sensei debía estar cerca de ella, eso era fácil de decir por medio de la intensidad con que su olor llegaba. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba adolorido y sufría por el frío.

-_Sensei, estoy cansada, me duele el cuerpo, tengo frío, está oscuro y tengo miedo, pero…se que usted siempre…con usted no tengo tanto miedo-_

Y recordó aquella ocasión de hace tiempo, en sus primeras misiones.

Quizás era extraño, pero siempre que olía con esa intensidad el aroma de su sensei recordaba claramente la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que él era "eso" que le agradaba tanto sentir, olfatear. Él era "eso" que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Aunque tal vez no era tan extraño después de todo, alguna vez leyó en sus libros de medicina que una de las formas más claras, arraigadas y cotidianas por las que el cerebro recuerda los sucesos, sentimientos o sensaciones de un hecho es a través de los olores involucrados en ese momento, y ese recuerdo no era la excepción.

Lo recordaba claramente, fue durante una misión de mediano peligro. Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido sus heridas leves, algo extraño considerando la habilidad que ambos habían demostrado en sus anteriores misiones, pero eso le había ayudado a no sentirse tan inútil, a comprender que al igual que ella, aún eran unos gennin, unos primerizos, muy buenos y hábiles para su edad, pero al fin y al cabo novatos.

Quizás era egoísta y hasta estaba mal pensarlo así, pero de no ser por esas pequeñas heridas no sabría bien como se habría tomado todo ello, seguramente hubiese sido más complicado lidiar con la zozobra de ser la más débil del equipo.

Durante la batalla le hirieron con un shuriken justo en la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda. La herida no era tan grave, pero fue hecha en un punto importante de la pierna, en la carne de la articulación, justo en el lugar donde al caminar o sentarse dolía más y era de más difícil cicatrización.

En tanto duró la lucha logró resistir, pero apenas terminó la batalla el dolor se volvió más fuerte, aún así aguantó y siguió caminando, de hecho avanzo mucho resistiendo el dolor que le causaba el corte. Le lastimaba terriblemente moverse, la herida se abría con facilidad y ardía bastante cuando se volvía a cerrar.

-_**"¡Duele, arg!, ¡maldito shuriken!, ni siquiera puedo quejarme, se supone que soy ninja, ¿qué pensarían si me pongo a gritar como tonta por una simple herida?, ¿qué dirían Sasuke kun y Naruto?, ¡shanaroo!"- **_pensaba cerrando sus ojos.

De pronto el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por el vértigo y sorpresa que ocasiona el ser levantado en brazos sin esperárselo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y subió y bajó los brazos y piernas tratando de poner equilibrio.

-_"Hum…Sakura chan, no te muevas tanto, te va abrir más la herida"-_

Fue justo ahí cuando supo precisamente que pasaba. Mientras caminaba con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor su sensei la tomó en los brazos y la cargaba cual princesa en desgracia. De alguna manera se dio cuenta. ¿Tan tonta e infantil era que una simple herida rutinaria la afectaba tanto como para que todos se dieran cuenta a pesar de querer evitarlo?

Al instante de escuchar sus palabras obedeció, su madre siempre fue muy estricta y de alguna manera le había impuesto la obedecía sin chistar a las órdenes de sus mayores, y su sensei no era la excepción. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

-_"Kakashi sensei bájeme, no es para tanto"-_pidió tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le nacía en las mejillas –_"no es grave, para mañana estaré bien y..."-_

_-"Lo sé"- _ dijo mirándola de pronto, sonriendo arqueando sus ojos –"_pero también recuerdo la primera vez que me dieron donde a ti, duele, ¿no?"-_

Sakura pestañó pero no supo que contestar, ¿qué le dolía?, si, y mucho, pero eso no evitaba que le diera pena ser la única que con solo una herida tenía que ser cargada por su maestro, ciertamente dudaba que a él lo hubieran cargado de niño, por mucho dolor que sintiera.

-_"Por favor, ¿puede bajarme?"-_

Le daba pena y hasta cierto desdén, su sensei la creía más débil y frágil que a sus otros dos compañeros. La hacía sentir como una carga.

-"_Hum…estas herida"-_

-_" ¡Si!, ¡igual que Naruto y Sasuke!, ¡no soy tan débil sensei!-_

-_"Lo sé"- _ le dijo de nuevo, solo que sin verla –"_no lo eres"_

Sakura suspiró y parpadeó.

-"¡_Si Sakura, deja de quejarte, de verás!"-_

-_"El dobe tiene razón, sólo nos retrasabas más"-_

Apretó los puños con rabia, sus dientes se chocaron con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para rechinar.

**-**_**"Rayos"-**_

Ella era la más débil, frágil e inútil de los tres, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era verdad. Eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo, siempre lo tuvo claro, pero que Uchiha y Uzumaki se lo dijeran o insinuaran era otra cosa.

Su sensei también pensaba igual, siempre sobreprotegiéndola, lo necesitara o no, lo admitiera o no, siempre estaba a su lado, o pendiente de sus movimientos, o asignándole las tareas más fáciles, ó simplemente dejándola bajo el cuidado de alguien más, quizás solo quería ser amable, y se lo agradecía, pero que no evitaba sentirse menospreciada.

**-**_**"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan…tan…?"-**_

Apretó los puños con más fuerza, deseando golpearse los muslos. Quizás su sensei se dio cuenta, o quizás no, pero las palabras que le dijo lograron hacerla sentir mejor.

_-"Hum…chicos, chicos, no sean tan duros, la herida de Sakura es más profunda y requiere mayor cuidado que las de ustedes, donde fue hecha es más doloroso que la mejilla o el antebrazo, además Sakura chan avanzó mucho tiempo y sobre esforzarse puede originarte otras complicaciones, además ya estamos cerca de Konoha, es poco"-_

_-"Tsk, como sea"- _dijo Sasuke totalmente indiferente.

-_"¿De verdad falta poco sensei?"- _Kakashi asintió –"_que bien porque tengo mucha hambre"-_

Sakura sonrió y su sensei arqueó su ojo asintiendo, el rubio continúo con sus preparativos de alimentación y Sasuke no volvió a hablar por el resto del camino, envuelto en ese hermetismo de indiferencia y tranquilidad que siempre le caracterizaba.

Durante el resto del camino en cierto punto comenzó a sentirse más y más cansada, como si un terrible sueño la consumiera, trató de no dormirse, y lo logró, pero por solo segundos dormitaba y despertaba sacudiéndose débilmente.

Tal vez su sensei se dio cuenta o tal vez no, pero nunca lo mencionó.

Y en uno de esos tantos momentos se dio cuenta de algo. El repentino sopor en el que estaba se debía a esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que la rodeaba gracias a ese varonil aroma.

¡Sí, eso era!

Ese perfume masculino que ahora reconocía con seguridad, ese mismo que estando en los brazos de su maestro se volvía más fuerte, más penetrante e irresistible.

Y abrió los ojos de pronto y alzó el rostro logrando observar el mentón enmascarado de su maestro y unos cuantos mechones grises despeinados.

Con algo de precaución y otro tanto más de pena se acercó un poco más a su pecho, recargando su cabeza contra él, tenía que estar segura. Logró escuchar lejanamente sus latidos a través de la gruesa tela del chaleco y su camisa, pero eso no la entretuvo mucho, miró hacia un lado, Sasuke y Naruto iban en completo silencio, miró de nuevo hacia arriba, y sonrió débilmente, no, tampoco él notaba sus intenciones, era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, e inhaló con más fuerzas.

¡Si, era él!

¡Era su sensei!, él era quien desprendía ese olor agradable que otras veces había sentido, pero que no había logrado reconocer o siquiera estar consciente de él, ni tampoco cual era su origen o porque lograba tranquilizarse. Ahora entendía porque en el calor de las batallas era cuando más intensamente lo sentía. Era él, era su sensei.

-_**"Que bien huele, es él perfume más rico que he olido"- **_pensó recobrando las ganas de dormir, cerrando poco a poco los ojos sintiendo aún el ardor en su rodilla izquierda –_**"o tal vez es su aroma natural"- **_se sonrojó un poco –_**"o tal vez es una mezcla de ambas…"-**_ Ino le había dicho algo así cuando aún eran inseparables –_**"quien sabe, pero me gusta, Kakashi sensei huele bien"-**_ aceptó durmiéndose al fin.

Sonrió débilmente al volver del recuerdo, desde esa ocasión el aroma y la cercanía de su maestro siempre lograban transmitirle un conforte peculiar, una tranquilidad extraña, la de estar segura de que su sensei siempre la protegería, siempre estaría por ella, algo que, a pesar de ser a veces molesto, irritante ó hasta hacerla sentir menospreciada, era algo que se sentía bien.

-_Kakashi sensei, es usted-_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sólo obtuvo la visión de una sombra oscura que fue aclarándose hasta ver un ojo negro vago y perezoso y un rostro enmascarado.

-Sensei- dijo en un susurro tallándose los ojos por inercia.

-Hum…cerca, pero no-

-Se...sempai- abrió y cerró los ojos tan rápido que verla era gracioso.

-Hum…sí, yo,- la saludo con su mano extendida –ese soy yo- le apretujó la nariz suavemente.

Sakura se sonrojó y emitió un respingo que después se convirtió en gruñido al sentir su nariz cerrada.

Kakashi 2 sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos rosas. Ella gruñó, ese era otra de las actitudes que la molestaba, siempre la despeinaba, suspiró aplacando sus cabellos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó perdiendo la sonrisa en una línea tranquila.

-Yo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – dijo girando la cara y fingiendo estar totalmente entretenida en esa pequeña luz amarilla que flotaba en la mano del rastreador y que iluminaba un poco esa terrible y absorbente oscuridad.

-Hum…no es nada, Sakura chan-

La ayudo a incorporarse, pronto sus ojos verdes lograron adaptarse a la oscuridad, pudo ver solo las paredes irregulares del lugar, estaban en una especie de túnel largo donde las rocas eran igual a aquellas que miró en el río subterráneo, pero sin ese hermoso brillo que tanto admiró.

-Sempai, ¿do..dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando aquí y allá, entonces notó algo –sempai ¿y los demás?-

El anbu suspiró.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, tal vez si es más serio de lo que pensé, tendremos que revisarte y…-

-¡Oh, sí!, ya recuerdo- lo interrumpió de nuevo.

El eco de su voz se perdió por los rincones, un rugido lejano y opaco lo siguió.

-Sshhh- le dijo él con el dedo sobre la máscara a la altura de los labios –recuerda Sakura chan que solo podemos hablar en voz baja-

Ella asintió –lo siento- dijo bajito –lo había olvidado-

El anbu sonrió y tomando su mano empezó a andar.

Sakura se sintió extraña, e incluso se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada, estaba muy atenta en las pocas y bajas palabras que él le decía y en sus recuerdos y preocupaciones.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, no era mi sensei, era sempai, Kakashi sempai también huele bien- _sonrió y se sonrojó pues el pareció escuchar sus pensamientos y verla.

-Con cuidado-

-Si- asintió y tímidamente siguió con sus pensamientos.

Hatake Kakashi al parecer siempre usaba el mismo perfume, pues aún el pequeño niño conservaba ese aroma, quizás no tan penetrante o perceptible, pero si presente. Ella lo sabía con facilidad, Ino con sus flores, visitas, clases y comentarios la había vuelto una obsesiva con esa clase de cosas.

Entre las indicaciones del anbu, seguirle el paso, no caerse, ni gritar, comenzó a recordar todo.

Duraron dos días desde el lago a la montaña, y dos más escalándola.

Algo que por el momento no quería recordar era especialmente el momento de dejar el precioso lago, todo por haber armado tremendo alboroto al despertar y arruinar aquel momento de paz que reinaba entre ambos (entiéndase ella y el "enano").

Porque ni mencionar el escándalo que armó al despertarse ese día y encontrarse bajo el cálido abrazo del antes mencionado. Todo lo cual solo logró crear una batalla campal entre ambos al defenderse como el no creador ni responsable de dicha comprometedora posición, no sin sus gritos (de parte de Sakura 3), ni sus suspiros y "hum" (de parte de Kakashi 3), y un sinfín de sonrojos (de parte de los dos) que solo hacia las cosas más divertidas para el resto de los shinobis, pero que solo se resolvió cuando Sakura 2 intervino y aclaró la situación.

Sin embargo Sakura 3 era demasiado rencorosa como para olvidarlo y demasiado orgullosa y terca como para aceptar su parte en ello, así que siguió molesta por largo, largo tiempo.

En fin, que pasando de largo ese bochornoso e incomodo momento regresó sus recuerdos a la travesía rumbo a la gran montaña, donde por cierto no compartió palabra alguna con su agresor, dígase Kakashi kun.

Conforme se acercaban todo se volvía más frío y la nieve comenzaba a caer y cubrir todo, algo extraño, pues en algunas partes aún se veían flores y uno que otro árbol fuerte y verde floreciendo.

Dejando de lado muchas excentricidades que miró en el paisaje a lo largo del camino llegaron a los pies de la montaña y comenzaron a escalar. Era una tarea sumamente cansada y complicada, más aún si había una fuerte ventisca que le cegaba la visión y les daba la sensación de estar dando vueltas y más vueltas en el mismo punto.

Todo era muy raro. Como cuando estando a punto de descansar entre unas enormes rocas la tierra tembló y sintió un calor abrazador bajo sus pies, pronto tuvieron que moverse. Desde varios metros lejos y seguros pudo ver como la nieve desaparecía en esa especie de lago de fuego que terminaba por emerger. Milagrosamente lograron moverse a tiempo y salvarse.

Y no solo era el clima tan cambiante y el ambiente tan contrastante, sino también los obstáculos que se encontraban y los muchos incidentes que se repetían continuamente indicándole cada vez con mayor certeza que lo que sea que buscaban en esa misteriosa y peligrosa montaña no valía la pena, tenían que estar alertas al menor ruido del lugar, escuchar, sentir, ver, oler, todo debía ser medido y analizado cuidadosamente.

Y casi logra convencer a su maestro de regresar, pero de no ser por un par de huellas que pudieron distinguir cuando dejo de nevar y por el humo que se veía lejanamente ya estarían de vuelta en Konoha.

Parecería cosa de ataques de shinobis bien entrenados en todo tipo de jutsus, pero no era el caso, ni sentían chacras además de los suyos, ni había rastro que indicara un ataque o emboscada, parecía simplemente ser asunto de la montaña, de algo inexplicable y sobrenatural, algo como lo que se oye en un cuento o una leyenda, o que se lee en los libros de historias fantásticas, o simplemente lo que Tsunade shishuo le había contado.

Esa leyenda entorno a la misteriosa cumbre que Sakura san relató, por petición suya, en un descanso cerca de las faldas del gran monte.

-"_Caradhras, la cruel y hostil montaña, no siempre fue así, según antiguos relatos alguna vez fue una rica, hermosa, noble y prospera tierra donde había lugar para vivir plenamente, pero a pesar de ser tan magnífica y bella la montaña estaba solitaria, no había humanos que la habitaran o que simplemente admiraran su belleza. El espíritu de la montaña decidió dar una oportunidad y ser reconocida, fue entonces cuando los humanos la encontraron y habitaron en ella formando una bella comunidad que logró superarse gracias a la ayuda del espíritu de la montaña en conocimientos, descubrimientos y habilidades de todo tipo"-_

_-"Siendo felices, tanto ellos como el místico lugar, los años pasaron y los humanos aumentaron en número. Fue necesario tener más, pero no solo por la creciente población sino también por la envidia y ambición que habita en el corazón de los humanos. Pronto la montaña fue excavada y excavada en búsqueda de mas y mas tesoros, sus recursos ya no eran apreciados, ni siquiera respetados y la relación entre los humanos se volvió una guerra en pos de los tesoros de la montaña, olvidándose así de si quiera tomar en cuenta lo que ella pensaba"-_

_-" Cierto día la montaña no pudo más, los humanos habían ido demasiado lejos y decidió que había sido suficiente, se volvió cruel y hostil, y por medio de varios métodos logró acabar con ellos, los pocos que quedaron con vida originaron este relato, aún así muchos llegan a osar pisar esta montaña en búsqueda de aquellos miles de tesoros, técnicas secretas, conocimientos y descubrimientos que los sabios, fuertes, bellos y ambiciosos antiguos pobladores dejaron, pero la montaña ya no está dispuesta a recibir aquellos humanos que demostraron que la ambición, la envidia y el odio son parte de la naturaleza humana"-_

_-"Desde entonces la cruel y hostil montaña no está dispuesta a albergar a nadie que ose ir con esa mentalidad, los pocos que van mueren en el intento presas de las múltiples calamidades que la montaña pone a su paso, y los pocos que regresan son por su habilidad o por demostrar no ir en pos de las riquezas, porque lo único que Caradhras guarda como señal de aquellos tiempos son los túneles subterráneos y el amargo recuerdo de las peores facetas de la naturaleza humana"-_

Ese había sido el relato y ahora sí que lo pensaba más seriamente como cierto. Parecía ser verdad, parecía como si la montaña quisiera deshacerse de ellos, y, además, el mapa que su sensei logró obtener mostraba claramente aquellos senderos, caminos y túneles que los habitantes de la montaña habían hecho.

Al parecer alguien había sido digno de vivir de nuevo en sus helados y bellos paisajes, pues lograron encontrar los rastros de lo que se pensaban ruedas, las cuales eran difíciles de seguir por las ventiscas, y hasta lluvia, pero estaban seguros de ello, pues en cierto momento lograron ver humo en una de las partes cercanas a la cumbre.

Ese alguien seguramente sabía sobre lo que ellos buscaban, o podía auxiliarles y brindarles alguna pista o libro donde iniciar una nueva búsqueda.

Y eso esperaba porque si no, no valdría la pena todo lo que habían pasado y sufrido.

Aunque, quizás ni siquiera encontrarían la salida en ese enorme laberinto subterráneo en el que estaban.

Nunca imagino que tendría un susto peor y una caída más peligrosa, vertiginosa y sorpresiva como la que tuvo en el paso de las rocas, pero estaba equivocada.

Entre tanta nieve apenas y podía distinguir a sus compañeros, sus capas se mecía salvajemente y ni siquiera podía gritar porque eso generaría un nuevo alud de nieve o rocas resquebrajándose y cayendo sobre ellos de forma despiadada y filosa (como ya les había pasado en unas dos o tres ocasiones), tenían que hablar en murmullos y no despegarse uno del otro.

No recordaba exactamente como fue, pero de la nada dejo de nevar, una gran alegría le inundo el cuerpo y se sintió ligera y feliz, poco le duro. Apenas y se soltó de Kakashi kun (que aun seguía molesta, o aparentaba estarlo) y sacó su lengua en señal de protesta se escucho un crujido procedente del pico más cercano, era nieve.

Una tremenda cantidad que se había aglomerado en una gran y enorme roca que estaba arriba de ellos. Sakura 3 estaba tan sorprendida que no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido y lo último que escucho fue su nombre en vos de sus versiones superiores, pero fue gracias a su sempai, que aún sostenía su mano, que no fue aplastada por la piedra y por la nieve.

Durante el salto quedaron en parejas, ella con el anbu, Kakashi kun y Sakura san a la izquierda y Sakura 2 y Kakashi sensei frente de ellos; estando todos sobre la gran roca que casi los aplastaba, ni siquiera había respirado cuando el terrible crujido se escucho de nuevo, pero esta vez bajo sus pies. El aparentemente duro y resistente suelo se agrietó, estaban sobre una parte sensible, sobre la mina, la piedra se partió y terreno abrió un gran agujero provocando que cayeran al vacio.

No sabía bien como es que habían logrado eludir múltiples cortadas y hasta golpes, todo había sido muy rápido y tuvo que poner lo mejor de su entrenamiento para lograr llegar hasta el fondo de donde sea que estaba con vida.

Seguramente de no ser por el anbu, que le había auxiliado en algunas cuantas ocasiones, no estaría de pie y con ese frío horrible que le calaba los huesos.

-_Este lugar sí que es raro- _pensó exhalando y viendo la pequeña nube de vapor que originaba su respiración –_hace más frío aquí que afuera con la nieve, ¿cómo es posible?-_

No sabía con exactitud que le había pasado al resto de sus compañeros, pero esperaba en dios que estuvieran bien.

Ni sabía claramente cuanto tiempo habían pasado caminando en la oscuridad, pero el dolor y cansancio en sus pies le indicaban que mínimamente ya eran un par de horas.

¿Tan lejos habían excavado esas personas?

Pero, por lo menos estaba con el anbu, extraña mucho trabajar con él, y le hacia un poco de nostalgia el tomar su mano y caminar tan junto, recordando cómo fue que le conoció al seguirlo y confundirlo con su sensei.

Kakashi sempai era especial. Bien, los tres eran especiales, Kakashi Hatake era bastante particular en cualquier etapa de su vida. Pero con el anbu se sentía un poco más nerviosa.

Con su sensei tenía la sensación de estar en una larga misión o en un exhausto entrenamiento, pero ya lo conocía.

Kakashi kun ya había convivido mucho con ella y sabía, o creía saber, un poco más del misterioso y serio niño con el cual peleaba tanto.

Pero el anbu era distinto, quizás era su uniforme, o ese aire de lejanía que dan los miembros de ese escuadrón, o la máscara tétrica que colgaba de su espalda, no sabía exactamente qué pero se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, como aquella primera vez que lo siguió en el bosque. Aún así era con quien mejor se llevaba, no lo amenazaba de muerte, como al pequeño, ni la desesperaba o enojaba tanto como su sensei.

Tal vez era que solo le hacía falta convivir un poco más con él y tener más misiones juntos para que la molestara y la hiciera gruñir como los otros dos, tal vez eso era todo.

-¡_O tal vez solo es que me gusta mucho verlo con ese traje y me distraigo demasiado!-_

-_Inner- _ reclamó sonrojada.

Los pasos del anbu se detuvieron, y ella frenó en seco al chocar contra su espalda.

-¿_Ves a lo que me refiero?, los tres deberían llevar uno así, porque Kakashi sensei sigue bastante bien y pues, Kakashi kun tiene lo suyo-_y su yo interior sonrió sonrojada y tétricamente.

-Sempai, ¿qué pasa?-

-Hum…- pestañó, se llevó una mano al mentón y suspiró.

Sakura se colocó a su costado y observo al frente, había dos vías.

-¿Por dónde vamos a ir?-

El rastreador pegó la cabeza al suelo, ella pestañó sin comprender. Kakashi 2 se levantó.

-Hum…por acá, con cuidado-

Gracias a su sharingan recordaba el intricando sistema de túneles que recorrían la mina de Caradhras, pero era un poco más complicado el ubicarse, al menos más complicado que en cualquier lugar que él hubiera estado, y eso que podría nombrar bastantes.

Había girado y llegado a incontables túneles por los que había visto salida, pero cuando pensaba estar a punto de salir el lugar estaba sellado, y tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Debía poner un poco más de cuidado en lo que hacía y concentrarse.

Había puesto la cabeza sobre la tierra para sentir un poco las vibraciones del suelo y el vago y casi inexistente rastro de aire con la esperanza de localizar a los demás o la salida, o, si no era demasiado pedir, ambas cosas.

-_Hum…debo darme prisa- _miró a la pequeña a su lado, quizás para otro shinobi pasaría desapercibido, pero no para un anbu como él, Sakura cada vez se movía más lento y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-_Espero y los demás estén mejor-_ suspiró –_cuiden de ellas-_

El anbu de nuevo frenó, Sakura pestañó, y se sorprendió aún más cuando se inclino hasta estar a su altura, se quito la manta y la puso sobre ella agitando con suavidad y ternura sus cabellos.

-Se…sempai- dijo quedito, temblando y observando las nubecillas que se formaban con su respiración.

-La necesitas más que yo, Sakura chan-

-Pero…Kakashi sempai, ¿y usted?-

Él sonrió arqueando sus ojos –estoy acostumbrado más a estas cosas que tu, además este uniforme es bastante resistente a todos los climas, es parte del diseño. No te preocupes, apenas salgamos de esta mina podrás regresármela-

-Pe…pero-

-Shhh- sonrió tocando con gentileza sus pequeños labios, las mejillas blancas y heladas de la niña se tiñeron de un tierno rojo que lo hiso sonreír, definitivamente Sakura siempre sería y había sido adorable –sigamos, cuando necesites descansar solo me dices-

Y se alejó, Sakura se quedó quieta, se ajustó la manta lo necesario para no arrastrarla, sonrió y se acercó hasta él, tomando su mano libre.

Una calidez inusual le recorrió la mano, bajó la vista y pudo ver como una luz verdosa aparecía en la mano de la niña, que era donde se originaba esa sensación tibia y agradable.

-Tsunade sama me enseñó, dijo que lo usara cuando necesitara proporcionarle un poco de calor a alguien más- el anbu pestañó y sonrió –no lo he dominado bien y…-

-Hum…lo haces bien, no te preocupes-

Y sonrió sumamente contenta de servir de algo.

-Pero…solo unos minutos más, – estaba por protestar –quiero que conserves bien tu chacra, no sabemos cuánto estaremos aquí ni lo que espera allá afuera, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, sempai-

El anbu sonrió y ella también.

Sabía muy poco de Kakashi 2, de hecho sabía casi nada de su sensei en general, fuese el 1 el 2 o el 3, pero mucho menos del anbu, ¿qué clase de misiones haría?, ¿cómo es que había logrado ser capitán?, ¿cuántos hombres bajo sus órdenes tendría?, ó ¿por qué se enlistó en esas fuerzas y salió después?, tantas cosas y tan poco descubierto.

Y pensando y pensando el tiempo pasó.

Llevaban bastante sin descansar y desde hacia tiempo el chacra de la niña no emitía su calor, claro que sentir su pequeña manita sosteniendo la suya le daba más aliento que otra cosa, pero pronto sintió que ella se esforzaba por seguirle el paso.

-Descansemos un poco- dijo el anbu.

Estaba agotada y debía ser bastante noche.

-Kakashi sempai, si es por mí, yo todavía…-

Él sonrió y se sentó en un rincón que se formaba entre un nueva encrucijada.

-Es suficiente por hoy, Sakura chan- dijo con tranquilidad –sobre esforzarse también es malo, descansemos-

Sakura pestañó y se sintió nuevamente dentro de aquel recuerdo, sonrió y asintió.

Se sentó a su lado pero apenas dos minutos después ella se incorporó.

Pero de lo que estaba segura, es que fuese quien fuese siempre estaría segura con él, él la protegería, fuese el 1, el 2 ó el 3, Kakashi Hatake siempre estaría dispuesto a cuidarla.

El jounnin se sorprendió al sentir su manta descansando sobre él, pero no dijo nada.

-Cuando despertemos me la regresa-

Y aún más se sorprendió al sentir como la pequeña se sentaba en su regazo y se cubría con parte de la capa dejándolos a ambos envueltos en una calidez que alejaba el terrible frio que se sentía.

Hatake suspiró, eso le traía recuerdos de niño, de aquellas noches cuando su madre lo cubría del frio en las primeras salidas a campo abierto para entrenar.

Con suavidad colocó la cabeza de Sakura sobre uno de sus brazos, cerca del hombro, para que estuviera más cómoda.

La niña se sonrojó y cerró los ojos completamente cansada. Sonrió sintiendo como el frío disminuía y su cuerpo se templaba más bajo la cálida manta del rastreador, pensando que él era tan tibio y cálido como su sensei y el pequeño Kakashi kun.

Inhaló y sonrió de nuevo al sentir el varonil y atractivo aroma que desprendía, si, fuese quien fuese, el 1, el 2 o el 3, Kakashi Hatake conservaba la misma agradable y varonil fragancia.

-Buenas noches, sempai- alzó el rostro y besó su mejilla para después hacerse un ovillo y dormir.

El anbu parpadeó, lo habia tomado por sorpresa y no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, pero sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Sakura chan-

&&/&&/&&

-Kakashi kun, Kakashi kun-

Su nombre sonaba distante y dulce, con esa voz suave y femenina que muchas veces lo dejaba sordo.

-_Sakura-_ y la imagen de ella casi sepultada bajo la nieve lo despertó de su letargo, otra imagen regreso, Sakura caía y caía en un enorme y negro túnel y esa vez no logró ayudarla pues él tenía bastantes cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

-Kakashi kun-

Abrió los ojos de pronto, por completo, recordando la imagen de ella cayendo al vacio y creyendo escuchar su nombre en la caída.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerró sus ojos, su frente ya no dolía, pero aún le daba un poco de vueltas el mundo.

Sakura caía y gritaba y él no podía ayudarla, justo como siempre le pasaba con todos aquellos que alguna vez quiso, ¿por qué?

-Kakashi kun-

Y la mano en su frente lo despertó de sus cuestionamientos, abrió el ojo negro y entre tanta oscuridad pudo ver los ojos claros y verdes de Sakura 1.

-Sakura san- susurró.

Ella asintió y sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Él asintió –hum…un poco mareado, pero bien-

Suspiró –cuanto me alegro, estaba preocupada- y lo abrazó.

Kakashi 3 se sonrojó, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ese calor, ese conforte y preocupación verdadera, se sentían bien, tenía tiempo que no lo sentía.

-Gra…gracias- susurró de nuevo, observando como ella se retiraba poco a poco de él, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver el brillo en sus ojos. Ella sonrió y tocó su rostro con ternura, mirándolo con suavidad.

-No- dijo con bajito, negando –gracias a ti, tú me salvaste, ¿recuerdas?-

Imágenes, ellos cayendo, esquivó tantas piedras y filos que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuando fue que los otros ya no estaban, aunque la oscuridad casi lo hacía imposible. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un brillo metálico, era el hierro de una cinta, pero la cinta no caía.

Brinco a una especie de peldaño, la cinta estaba en una de las piedras con unos cuantos cabellos largos enredados en el hierro, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Alguna de las chicas debió caer y golpear la roca dejando la cinta ahí.

Desesperadamente realizo los sellos y el brillo amarillo surgió de sus manos como una especie de linterna, salto y iluminó aquí y allá, pero no obtuvo nada, entonces se dio cuenta, había un enorme abismo debajo, pues aún había más profundidad por la cual caer.

Iluminó al fondo.

Una mano es lo único que pudo ver antes de que desapareciera en el fondo, ¡ella seguía cayendo!, ¿cómo era posible?

Completamente desesperado y preocupado logró moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y se lanzó al vacío, pero era casi imposible detenerla, tenía que hacer algo.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue usar sus hilos ninjas, quizás le casarían heridas si utilizaba mas chacra del necesario, o podían romperse y entonces...

Y entonces recordó, aquella formación en red, si hacia eso no la lastimaría, pero si no calculaba la distancia correcta ella no sería atrapada, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Arrojó su jutsu de luz que pronto desapareció dejando en claro la silueta de la chica, como cuando se enciende y se apaga un foco.

Lanzó los hilos y una vez seguro realizo los sellos con la esperanza de haberlo logrado.

Rápidamente brincó a la pared de a un lado y mando chacra a sus pies, tan rápido como pudo corrió siguiendo los pequeños brillos que su red generaba.

-"_Por favor, por favor"-_

Y al llegar suspiró, lo había logrado, gracias a su buena capacidad de medir distancias, lo había logrado. Si hubiese podido se hubiera dejado caer contra el suelo del alivio.

-_"Gracias, gracias"-_ milagrosamente solo fueron unas cuantas lágrimas las que se le escaparon de los ojos.

Sakura san había caído contra la red, un poco lejos del centro, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener que caminar hasta ella y sacarla de ahí. Esa fue la parte sencilla.

Una vez que logró realizar todo la recostó contra el piso y limpió como pudo la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza, afortunadamente la herida no era profunda, y él podía con esa clase de cortes, se guardó la bandana en el bolso y limpió su cabeza con una de esas vendas que siempre llevaba en sus portakunais por si era necesario atender su sharingan o su herida.

Tanto se había asustado y tanto se preocupó por ella que ni siquiera notaba el corte que una de esas finas piedras le había hecho al lanzar los hilos.

Tan cansado estaba que pronto se quedó dormido.

-Desperté- dijo dulcemente –y te vi y a eso- giró observando la red a unos metros, donde parecía una especie de cama de salvación contra el abismo –muchas gracias- de nuevo lo abrazó.

_-"Sakura, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré"-_

Y de nuevo lo sorprendió, ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-_No importa cuál de ustedes sean, o que edad tenga, siempre parecen salvarme, siempre-_

-Sakura san, está herida- dijo recordando.

-No, nos he curado mientras dormías- dijo sin soltarlo y él pestañó.

Sakura se separó de él.

-Kakashi kun, estabas tan preocupado por mí que ni siquiera notaste que tu también lo necesitabas, ¿verdad?-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros –gracias…_entonces usted fue quien me gritó al caer-_

Asintió sin dejar de tocarlo –era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Te cure, pero no despertabas, tenía miedo- se sinceró cerrando los ojos, tomando sus manos –tenía miedo de que no despertaras, de que por salvarme tu…-

- "…_él se sacrificó por ayudarnos y salvarnos,…fue muy valiente…"-_

-Tu…_también tu…-_

-Pero estoy bien, no lloré, por favor- Sakura 1 abrió los ojos y lo miró, su ojo negro la miraba con pena –lamento haberla asustado, creo que estaba muy cansado-

Y de nuevo lo miró con ternura.

-Si- sonrió.

Kakashi kun era tan tierno. No importaba cuanto sufriera o cuanto le doliera, él nunca lo demostraría solo para no preocupar ni causarle problemas a los demás.

El pequeño busco entre sus ropas.

-Tome, logre conservarla-

Sakura sonrió, tomó el hitai-ate negro y lo colocó en su cabeza; quizás no la protegió del golpe, pero logró salvarla al indicarle a Kakashi kun que se había lastimado.

-Sera mejor moverse y tratar de salir de aquí- dijo incorporándose.

Ella asintió.

Él realizó el jutsu de luz para ver con más claridad el camino, era un túnel largo, y estrecho que parecía no tener fin.

-Pero…Kakashi kun, ¿por dónde estará la salida?-

El jounnin paró en seco, era verdad ¿a dónde irían?

-Si tan solo…- se tocó el ojo sharingan y lo resguardo tras la bandana.

Cuando el maestro mostró el mapa logró memorizar gran parte de él, pero aún le faltaba un poco, todavía no lograba dominar correctamente esa función de su ojo y le costaba más tiempo que a los otros dos.

Y justamente tenía la mala suerte de que el lugar por donde estaba no daba pista alguna de saber qué túnel era, sus características rectas con varios kilómetros de largo sin encontrar desviaciones de ningún tipo no se encontraba en la parte memorizada.

-…si tuviese el mapa-

Sakura pestañó.

-¡AH!- gritó.

Un rugido se oyó lejos, como si un montón de tierra cayera seguido del eco de su grito.

El niño suspiró, no importaran cuantos años pasaran las tres Sakuras conservarían su efusividad y su alto timbre de voz por muchos años.

-Eh…hum…lo siento- susurró sonrojada ante la mirada del niño –es que recordé esto- dijo un poco más feliz, revolvió entre su mochila (que solo dios sabe cómo era que aún conservaba después de semejante caída), el pequeño abrió el ojo negro sorprendido, Sakura san le mostraba el viejo y amarillento mapa.

-Pensé que lo tendría él- dijo mirando atentamente las rectas y curvas, tratando de memorizar el resto.

-Si- dijo ella –pero en la última vez se lo pedí para ver si lograba entender un poco más-

Si había algo que Sakura Haruno no lograba comprender por completo eso eran los mapas, a veces les daba vueltas y más vueltas tomándole gran esfuerzo para ubicarse, algo que fuese quien fuese, Sakura 1, 2 o 3, parecía sufrir.

-Bien- dijo él –creo que estamos aquí – señaló –al menos es el que más probabilidades hay que sea…si seguimos esta ruta –marcó varias líneas que se cruzaban, separaban y dividían lo cual solo hacía sentir aun mas confundida a su acompañante –creo que lograremos salir de aquí, ¿o usted qué opina?-

-Ah…- Haruno logró borrar las miles de preguntas que se reflejaban en su rostro y con una sonrisa agregó –sinceramente no entiendo mucho de estas cosas – rio nerviosamente –dejo esto en tus manos Kakashi kun, confió plenamente en ti-

Él sonrió.

-Hum…bien, supongo que por ahora no hay margen de error, después de todo es un largo camino sin desviaciones-

Sakura asintió.

-Sólo espero y los otros no lo necesiten-

-Ellos lo han memorizado-

-Sí, es verdad- sonrió ella.

-Sólo espero que hayan permanecido juntos-

Haruno lo observó detenidamente, estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que no despertaba que francamente no había pensado en el destino de las otras dos niñas que la acompañaban.

Sonrió.

Kakashi kun era tan tierno, siempre al pendiente de los demás antes que de él mismo, seguramente no estaba tranquilo pero no lo admitiría.

-Estoy segura de que así fue- agregó, él no dijo nada, pero se sintió más tranquilo –así que deben estar bien, están en buenas manos-

Y le sonrió causándole una sensación tibia que se le arremolinaba en el estomago y le cubría las mejillas de un bello rojo. Porque eso había sido como una especie de halago para él.

Sin poder decir el "gracias" que tanto quería, pero que le daba pena decir, solo asintió dando por finalizado el tema.

-_Solo espero que sea cierto y estén bien-_

Avanzaron por un tiempo, el silencio parecía ser tan absorbente como la misma oscuridad que los rodeaba y que solo era opacada por la pequeña luz amarilla que el niño brindaba.

Él era tan serio, aunque Hatake Kakashi lo era a cualquier edad, pero mucho más siendo tan pequeño.

Aunque no lo culpaba, todo por lo que había pasado a tan temprana edad no era para menos, de por sí su naturaleza era tranquila, las circunstancias y los sucesos que lo marcaron solo lograron acentuar en él esas características de sobriedad y tranquilidad que le caracterizaban.

Con el tiempo Kakashi logró confiarle todo aquello que había marcado su vida, las importantes y dolorosas pérdidas, la guerra, el anbu y sus atrocidades, tantas cosas. Muchas de las cuales paso siendo tan joven.

Ella había logrado romper con esa barrera que Hatake había interpuesto con él y el resto del mundo forjada por el sufrimiento, el dolor y el miedo de pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero eso fue solo después de muchos años de conocerlo, después de amarlo y tener algo más que una amistad con él y lograr esa confianza.

Algo que aún no lograba del todo con el pequeño jounnin.

-_"Siempre fui más cerrado que el resto de los niños de mi edad, mis intereses, mi educación y mi propia personalidad me forjaron de esa forma, pero eso empeoró cuando quedé huérfano, mi madre murió y mi padre sin ella no pudo superar su deshonor, así que quedé solo como el hijo de un traidor, fue muy duro y complicado…"-_

Miró al niño a su lado, su ojo negro seguía siendo tranquilo y vago, pero en él había algo distinto al del sensei y el anbu, un dejo de tristeza, soledad o enojo, como si siempre estuviese alerta, molesto o desconfiado, no sabría explicarlo bien, era algo que, si bien ya no era tan evidente y claro que cuando recién lo encontrara en el rio y lo atacara, seguía ahí.

-_¿Cuánto tendrás por dentro Kakashi kun?-_

Suspiró por lo bajo, observando el irregular suelo que le rodeaba.

-"_Esto, Sakura chan, perdona que no sea tan expresivo o cariñoso cómo quisieras, sabes cómo soy y lo que siento por ti, es solo que…" – _

Le había dicho cierta vez que le reclamo su aparente desinterés en su persona. Tenían poco tiempo como pareja. Ella había torcido la boca realizando una mueca de desaprobación.

-_"Pero yo soy su novia.., sensei, quisiera…, solo quisiera tener una relación algo más…no sé, normal"- _ dijo.

Siendo ninjas y además maestro-alumna ciertamente su relación estaba lejos de ser "normal" pero por lo menos quería escuchar lo que toda chica desea, sentir muestras de afecto que toda chica desea tener.

Kakashi suspiró.

–"_Lo sé…- _susurró –_hum…la verdad, Sakura chan, no estoy acostumbrado al trato con las personas, ni a dar ni recibir muchas muestras de afecto, perdona… -_estaba por decir "¿en serio, no lo sabía?", pero él siguió hablando _- supongo que desde joven me deslinde de cosas como los abrazos y eso…no tuve mucho tiempo para esa clase de cosas, al menos no el que cualquier niño desea y necesita"-_

Sakura lo miró, estaba de perfil, mirando solo el movimiento de las hojas, con ese dejo de soledad y tristeza que a veces su ojo denotaba.

-"_Entonces…"- _lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, realmente su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto –"_tendremos que trabajar mucho para recuperar ese tiempo"- _ Kakashi había pestañado, pero sonrió asintiendo y sin decir nada más la beso.

Y Kakashi kun se lo había recordado con ese mismo temblor al abrazarlo apenas unas horas atrás cuando por fin despertó.

El pequeño niño era fuerte, pero ella sabía que siempre faltaría algo en su vida.

Algo que por más que se esforzó nunca logró sopesar en la vida de su esposo. Si bien comprendía el dolor que deja la amistad perdida de los amigos y los seres que tanto se admiran, le faltaba otro punto importante, la ausencia de sus padres, un tipo de amor y atención que aunque logró suavizar, nunca pudo suplir, ni recuperar.

Era un tipo de amor que no es capaz de reemplazarse.

_-"¿Cuando regresa papá?"-_

Un fuerte pinchazo le atravesó el corazón al recordar a sus tres pequeños.

-Kakashi kun- llamó, él la miró -podemos descansar un poco, por favor…estoy cansada-

Hatake asintió, era normal, llevaban varias horas caminando y avanzando en la oscuridad y el frío, habían descansado unos cuantos minutos, pero según sus cálculos ya debía ser pasada de la media noche, lo cual aunado a todo por lo que habían pasado hacían bastante normal el sentir la necesidad de dormir.

-Sí, hum… dormiremos un poco y después continuaremos-

Sakura asintió, busco un lugar libre de escombros puntiagudos y se sentó. El pequeño hizo lo mismo y se recostó contra la dura pared.

La respiración pausada del niño indicaba que pronto dormiría.

Ni siquiera se acercó a ella, a pesar de poder ver como los rastros de su respiración se perdían en ese vapor creado por el frío congelante que reinaba en la cueva.

_-"…no tuve mucho tiempo para esa clase de cosas, al menos no el que cualquier niño desea o necesita"-_

No estaba acostumbrado al trato con las otras personas,

Kakashi abrió su ojo al sentir como ella se movía y se sentaba a su costado, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vendría. Sakura lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó sobre su regazo, colocándolo de una manera que su cabeza descansara en el hombro.

Eso lo hiso sentir extraño e incomodo.

Quiso moverse, pero ella no lo dejó, era demasiado terca como para eso y demasiado fuerte como para lograr salir de ese agarre y menos con tanto cansancio encima. Sakura movió la manta que usaban como uniforme y abrigo en época de invierno.

Una calidez extraña lo invadió poco a poco, no era solo la manta, ni el calor del cuerpo de Sakura, sino además un chacra verde y tibio que su cuerpo emanaba. Trato de bajar la vista, pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir su sonrojo, al contrario lo intensificaría más al recordar donde tenía su cabeza y a la altura de que tenía sus ojos, así que solo miró hacia el frente.

-Es un jutsu que utilizamos en esta clase de situaciones, cuando la temperatura del ambiente es muy baja, ayuda a regular la temperatura corporal, ¿lo sientes?-

Kakashi kun asintió tímido y sonrojado.

-Lo usare un poquito más, solo hasta estar segura de que nos normalicemos, está bastante helado aquí y si dormimos así, tal vez cree complicaciones, espero y no te moleste-

Se sentía incomodo, pero bastante bien.

Extrañamente ese tipo de abrazo para dormir, y ese cálida sensación que el cuerpo de Sakura san emanaba le hacía recordar algo que hacía mucho no sentía, y no solo se debía al chacra, cuando lo abrazó al despertar también pudo sentirlo. Ese calor, ese conforte y preocupación verdadera, se sentían bien, tenía tiempo que no lo sentía.

Hatake suspiró, eso le traía recuerdos de hace años, cuando su madre lo cubría del frio en las primeras salidas a campo abierto para entrenar. Ella solía cobijarlo justo en esa posición. Era como si Sakura san supiera exactamente como lo hacía su mamá.

-No- negó suavemente –es…agradable- comentó si verla a los ojos, sería demasiado vergonzoso, mas si ella lo veía con tanta ternura –me trae buenos recuerdos…- susurró bajito.

Una repentina sonrisa cruzó los labios de la kunoichi y sintió como su corazón latió con alegría, pero no habló por el momento, ni dijo que ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería con ello, pues alguna vez él mismo, muchos años después, se lo diría en una de esas confesiones ocasionales que solía compartir solo con ella.

-Mamá solía hacerlo igual,- por un momento Sakura san vio como su ojo se suavizó –no por el chacra, me refiero al abrazo, papá se ponía celoso, -dijo, su ojo pareció brillar -pero ella solo se burlaba de él…era…era divertido- susurro, su ojo recuperó la tristeza.

No supo porque pero quiso hablar, algo muy raro en él. Pero ya no le sorprendía mucho, tanto la Sakura 1, o la 2, o la 3, lograban hacerlo hablar más de lo que usualmente hablaba.

Por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar.

-Kakashi kun- murmuró –¿puedo…puedo preguntarte algo?-

Él asintió.

-Debes extrañarlos mucho, ¿verdad?-

Sabía que era ir demasiado lejos con alguien como Hatake, sobre todo con el niño, lo supo al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente, estaba por disculparse pero él la interrumpió.

-Si…- dijo en un murmullo –mucho…-

-Lo imaginé,- dijo sin dejar de sentirse incomoda –era obvio, este, perdona que te preguntara algo así, pero, no sé que estoy pensando y…-

-Para cualquier niño lo más importante son sus padres- dijo él, cortándola, Haruno pestañó rápido sin poder creer lo que él decía –si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas no dudaría en hacerlo…-

-Pero…- susurró una vez recuperada de la impresión –no podemos cambiar las cosas, por mucho que quisiéramos-

Era como si él supiera exactamente porque preguntaba, era como si él supiera exactamente como ella se sentía.

-Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría…-

-Pero desafortunadamente eso no puede hacerse,- contestó rápido, como si la desesperación la consumiera –por mucho que querremos no podemos evitar muchas cosas,- dijo más tranquila -aun eres muy pequeño Kakashi kun pero veras que…-

-Usted me pregunto si los extraño, yo solo le contesto que si, y que si pudiera hacer algo para estar con ellos de vuelta lo haría, no sé qué piensan los adultos, tal vez pienso como un niño, pero aún soy solo eso, y si me pregunta le constaré como uno, porque para un niño lo más importante son sus padres, es todo-

Las palabras del shinobi resonaron en su cabeza incesantemente, era cierto, si a un niño se le pregunta qué es realmente lo más importante en su vida diría que son sus padres y que lo que más desea es estar siempre con ellos. Si siendo adultos sufrimos por su ausencia, más aún siendo tan solo unos niños.

_-"¿Cuando regresa papá?"-_

Esa era otra terrible realidad con la que no quería enfrentarse al volver a su época.

Si ella les preguntara a sus hijos sobre eso muy probablemente responderían igual que Kakashi kun.

_-"Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiar eso, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría… tal vez pienso como un niño…para un niño lo más importante son sus padres…"-_

Sakura san sonrió con tranquilidad, como si la pesada carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros se aligerara, como si una nueva verdad y camino fuese descubierto.

-Gracias Kakashi kun-

Pero él no respondió.

Bajó la mirada, él estaba dormido, o fingía estarlo, sonrió y besó su frente con suavidad.

_-_Buenas noches Kakashi kun-

Si no fuese por su máscara habría visto su sonrojo y lo habría pillado en su mentira, tal vez lo había notado, pero al menos con la máscara no estaría del todo segura. Kakashi 3 sonrió bajo la tela.

-_Buenas noches Sakura san-_

&&/&&/&&

Cuando logró abrir los ojos no supo que era peor, si estar inconsciente en un gran y oscuro túnel o despertar en dicho túnel siendo cargaba por aquel único Hatake que no deseaba ver dentro de mucho tiempo, o simplemente evitar mirarlo tan cerca.

Después de todo aún sentía como si el corazón se le estrujara al recordar lo que poco días antes presenciara en el lago.

-Kakashi sensei, desperté, por favor ¿puede bajarme?-

Se sentía cansada, la cabeza le dolía un poco y tenía mucho frío a pesar de llevar su amplia y cálida capucha.

-Hum…-

Kakashi emitió su monosílabo aparentando no a ver escuchado.

-Por favor-

-Hum…estas herida Sakura chan- dijo en defensa –no podrás…-

La chunnin se removió entre sus brazos, la luz verde iluminó el subterráneo, de entre sus mantas Sakura le mostró la pierna libre de cualquier herida quitándose la venda que él muy probablemente le había puesto.

-Lo ve, ya no lo estoy, ahora bájeme-

-Hum… está bien-

Hatake no se opuso y la soltó con suavidad.

-No me diga Sakura chan, por si no lo recuerda ya no soy aquella niña de la herida en la rodilla que necesita ser llevaba en brazos…-

-Lo sé- dijo en un murmullo lejano, siguiéndola.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo hace?-

-Estabas herida Sakura chan-

Dijo llegando a su costado e iluminando el camino por el que pasaba.

-Que no me diga así, -rabió, no le gustaba que le dijera el "chan" cuando estaba molesta, sabía que era un truco viejo para contentarla por medio de los recuerdos de antaño -pudo dejarme en el rincón esperando a que despertara para curarme sola, soy una ninja medico ¿recuerda?-

-Hum…teníamos que avanzar cuanto antes, no sabemos que tanto…-

-Entonces…entonces…me…me hubiera despertado y yo…-

-Quizás no lo recuerdas, pero la caída fue dura, necesitabas dormir, además te ves tierna cuando duermes- sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó pero siguió con su mal humor, caminando sin siquiera ver lo que pisaba. Siguieron por mucho tiempo avanzando en estricto silencio.

Kakashi se sentía incomodo, tanto tiempo esperando poder estar a solas con ella y hablar para aclarar las cosas para que cuando lo lograra ella estuviera de tan mal humor. Bien, Sakura siempre tuvo su carácter y admitía que muchas veces ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones en esa máscara de cejas juntas y mueca de malestar, pero al menos debía darle una oportunidad, una pequeña opción para arreglar su situación.

Ella necesitaba de tiempo, pero ya le había dado el suficiente, siempre que intentaba hablarle ella le evitaba e ignoraba regresándole con guante blanco todo aquel tiempo en que él la trataba igual.

No era muy agradable, de hecho se sentía horrible, y eso que apenas llevaban pocos días (si contaba desde que emprendieron la salida del lago rumbo a la montaña y los que llevaban recorriéndola) y algunas horas (si sumaba el tiempo que tenía evitando su conversación dentro de la mina), ¿cómo se sentiría ella durante esos dos o tres meses?

Habían pasado varias horas sin otra cosa que los sonidos que se hacen al caminar, algo incomodo.

Bueno, pero al menos que no lo culpara de intentarlo un poco.

-Hum…no te adelantes tanto-

Pero siguió caminando, como si no lo escuchara.

-La luz no llega muy lejos, puede ser peligroso-

-Y ¿por qué no prende fuego a algo?, eso daría mayor luz, avanzaríamos mejor-

Kakashi suspiró.

-Hum…Sakura, es una mina, no sabemos exactamente de que, ni si hay gases que puedan ser inflamables, además, ¿ves algo aquí que pueda ser usado como antorcha?-

Sakura gruñó ligeramente señal de que admitía que tenía razón, y de que había sido muy tonta al no darse cuenta de ello, pero era demasiado orgullosa y terca como para admitirlo, así que siguió andando separada de él.

-Hum…al menos ten cuidado, este terreno es muy irregular y…-

-Ya no soy tan inútil, sensei- dijo a unos dos metros de distancia, donde apenas y lograba distinguirse con la luz amarilla.

-Hum…no digo que lo seas-

-Pero lo cree, ¡aún lo creé!- se paró en seco y giró para verlo directamente, un crujido resonó a lo lejos, llevándose el eco de sus palabras –aún cree que soy tan inútil como siempre lo ha creído- le reclamó aún molesta, pero moderando sus palabras por el crujido -¡m_aldita sea se me había olvidado!-_

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo la miraba detenidamente, dejándola hablar a sus anchas.

Sakura espero la respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

-_Claro, que tonta, ¡él nunca diría nada, no le importa tanto!-_

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, sensei, ya no soy como antes, no tiene que estar cuidando de mi por siempre y por todo-

Dio media vuelta, pero su salida triunfal se vio mermada por una piedra que la hiso trastabillar y caer al suelo dejando su ego aún más bajo de la profundidad en la estaban.

Pero no logró sentir el suelo duro y frío de la mina, él la había tomado de la cintura, evitando con ello de que cayera.

-Hum…lo sé- le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se sintió mareada, la caída, su abrazo, su cercanía, su sonrisa y ¡ese maldito olor a Hatake que siempre lo rodeaba!, ¡rayos!, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Justo estaba diciendo que no necesitaba que la cuidaran y ¡zas!, casi choca contra el suelo por algo tan simple como una roca en el camino.

Humillante.

Apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio, y por supuesto salir del sopor que su cercanía le provocaba, pudo librarse de él y seguir caminando.

-Si fuera cierto me hubiera dejado caer-

-¿Preferirías golpearte?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Arg, sabe a lo que me refiero, deje de hacer eso- dijo despacio pero caminando aún lejos de él.

-Hum…¿hacer qué?-

¡¿Por qué era tan exasperante?, a veces se preguntaba por qué rayos alguien tan poca paciencia como ella se había enamorado de alguien tan molesto y despreocupado como él.

Tal vez por la misma razón por la que Ino cambió a Sasuke por Shikamaru.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba despejarse y dejar de pensar tonterías y solo pensar en la salida, si, tenía que enfocarse en eso, ¡pero era tan complicado!

Trataba de hacerlo, pero él la distraía, ¡él!, el hombre que hacía que su corazón se le estrujara tan solo de recordar algo tan simple y sencillo como un beso. Si, Sakura san era ella misma, y eso significaba que de alguna manera la había besado, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Tanto que era necesario tratar de alejarse de él, al menos lo necesario para evitarlo y disminuir ese dolor. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, para sentirse mejor, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?, justo cuando no quería estar cerca de él le tocaba estar atrapada en un oscuro túnel de una fría, húmeda y oscura mina de esa espantosa montaña.

No, si realmente tenía una suerte…

Además de que su exasperante carácter no ayudaba tampoco.

-Eso-

-¿Eso…?-

-Sí, eso-

Dijo alargando más el paso para alejarse de él lo más posible, pero él era más alto y por tanto tenía piernas más largas y le resultaba fácil igualarla.

-¿Hum, eso?, ¿qué es "eso"?-

Y cómo le gustaba destrozarle los nervios.

-¡Sobreprotegerme!, ¡molestarme!, ¡ser tan exasperante!, ¡quiere dejarme en paz!- otro crujido más, pero esta vez más cercano –¡sabe a lo que me refiero, siempre lo ha sabido, ¿por qué siempre esta molestándome?-

-Hum…Sakura-

-¡Tanto le gusta burlarse de mí!- ahí estaba, lo que tanto temía si no se detenía en ese momento probablemente no pararía hasta llorar, pero no lloraría, por lo menos no frente a él -¡¿por qué no confía en mí?, ¡soy una chunnin!, ¡no soy débil, no soy inútil!, ¡ya no!-

Los crujidos aumentaron, pero no los escuchaba, o al menos no les prestaba atención, además de que su voz resonando aquí y allá tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Sakura…-

-¡Acaso tan difícil le hace ver que ya no soy una niña!- le gritó con más fuerza, ahí estaban las lágrimas ya le estaban ganando -¡pronto cumpliré los 20!, ¡soy una mujer, sensei!, ¡por qué no lo ve!, ¡por qué aún piensa que soy la niña que siempre necesita que la lleven en brazos!, ¡que siempre necesita ser protegida! –

Kakashi se quedo quieto escuchando sus palabras, tal vez ella aún no lo había notado pero ya había empezado a llorar. Quería explicarse pero había algo más de lo cual preocuparse. Esos sonidos.

-Sakura…-

-¿Por qué no lo ve?, ¿por qué no se da cuenta de que ya no soy una niña?, ¿_por qué no ve como una mujer?...¿por qué no me ve como a Sakura san?- _

Odiaba llorar, pero era algo que no lograba dominar, aún así no se talló lo ojos o las limpió, solo espero por la respuesta, pero de nuevo él no hablaba.

-No sé porque aun me molesto en preguntarlo-

Sakura dio medio vuelta y siguió caminando, debía enfocarse en salir de ahí, cuanto antes.

-Sakura-

-¿Qué es lo qué…?-

Giró al escucharlo pero apenas lo hizo de nuevo ese vértigo espantoso y en ese instante supo que eran los ruidos que escuchaba, o el porqué no debía gritar, o porque el parecía querer decirle algo o no escucharla.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido correr en ese momento?, nunca unos cuantos metros le parecieron tan largos, apenas llegó a ese punto el suelo de nuevo se abrío, ¿qué no se suponía que su minerales eran resistentes, al menos no necesario para resistir un grito?, ¿por qué le pasaba eso por tercera ocasión?, ¿qué rayos pasaba con esa montaña?

Oh si, se le olvidaba, Caradhras odiaba a los humanos, vaya que ya se lo creía.

-No te sueltes-

-¡Sensei!-

-Resiste, ya voy, trata de no gritar-

Ella asintió, podía durar colgada de ese risco horas, de no ser claro por el cansancio y el horrible filo que esas malditas piedras tenían y que le estaban rasgando las manos.

Estaba atrapada, además no había una pared donde apoyarse, trepar, o usar su chacra y subir, era como un pico puntiagudo que aún no se había caído.

-Sensei- dijo soltándose de una mano sangrante.

Ahora sabía que había sentido Sakura chan en el paso de las rocas, ¿cómo resistió tanto tiempo?

Kakashi llegó al hueco que se formaba, aún había piedras cayendo, tenía que hacerlo rápido, había varios metros de distancia, debía saltar para llegar donde ella. Sin tener lugar a dudas saltó y llego del otro lado, justo en el punto preciso.

Bendita sea su capacidad para medir distancias con tanta exactitud.

-Dame tu mano-

Sakura extendió la que le sangraba, al tomar su mano sintió un fuerte ardor, pero no importaba si estaba por caer de un risco y morir.

-Bien- dijo él –ahora cuando te lo diga me das la otra ¿entendido? - ella asintió, Hatake mando chacra a sus pies para lograr tener un mayor afiance, tenía que hacerlo rápido, la roca donde estaban pronto cedería.

Un sello con la mano libre y dos bunshin aparecieron detrás suyo y rápidos como el viento se colocaron detrás de él. Ni aún se había dispersado el humo de los clones cuando Sakura escucho la orden.

-Ahora-

Y se soltó, Kakashi atrapó su mano y sonrió complacido, Sakura también le sonrió.

Lo había logrado, ahora solo faltaba subirla, para eso eran los clones, pero la roca comenzó a venirse a abajo junto con ellos y los clones, era demasiado peso.

Kakashi soltó una de sus manos, la que estaba más herida, pero tomó con más fuerza la otra. Uno de los clones tomó la mano libre de Kakashi. Así que quedaron colgando los cuatro de lo que quedaba sin caer.

-Atenta Sakura, te impulsare, cuida de no golpearte con el risco-

Ella asintió. Kakashi miró a sus clones y ellos asintieron.

-Ahora-

Sakura sintió como era sacudida con fuerza, como una especie de látigo, pronto alcanzó la pared rocosa e hizo lo posible por evitar el golpe y el filo, algo que logró en su mayoría, no sin levantar pequeñas y punzantes fibras de la piedra al tocarla pero que no llegaron a su rostro.

Puso sus pies y se impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza, logrando con ello el efecto de un columpio que gracias a los clones logró lanzarlos lejos de ahí.

Lo primero que escucho fue el sonido del "puff" de los clones al desaparecer.

De alguna manera la fuerza con la que se impulsó era mucho más de la necesaria y se elevaron un poco más de lo planeado, amenazando con ello golpear el techo de la mina, pero nunca lo sintió, solo un fuerte abrazo.

No supo cómo pero él logró jalarla hacia él lo suficiente y abrazarla protegiéndola del golpe en el techo. Cuando cayeron dieron varias vueltas pero afortunadamente ninguna roca se interpuso. Se separaron y rodaron por el piso.

Una ligera nube de polvo se levantó detrás de ellos.

Dolorida, cansada y con frío logró al fin incorporarse. Tocio un poco y se sentó contra la pared de la cueva, afortunadamente el lugar era estable. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y le titiritaba.

_-S_ensei, Kakashi sensei-

-Hum…aquí-

Sakura siguió el lejano sonido de su voz, no estaba tan lejos como pensaba.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó tratando de incorporarse, sintió un dolor arriba de su pie, donde uno de los filos del irregular y filoso risco la golpeó.

-Hum…no me quejó-

-Por favor, no se mueva, ya voy, solo…necesito…tiempo…para…- ¡demonios, como le dolía!

-Toma tu tiempo, Sakura chan-

-Sí, si-

Primero sus manos, después su pie, el resto de las heridas solo eran pequeñas y finas, podían esperar, además lo único que le provocaban era un ligero ardor.

Si, debían estar locos por excavar en un lugar así, al menos debieron tener una excelente forma para cubrirse de esos terribles y pequeños pedazos que salían volando y se incrustaban como una segunda piel. En su caso gracias a la capucha que cargaba muchas de ellas se quedaron incrustadas y no lograron llegar a su piel.

Al fin logró incorporarse y comenzó a caminar, su capucha estaba hecha un desastre entre el polvo, las pequeñas gotas de sangre y las pequeñas astillas que se le incrustaron, tardaría algo en quitárselas de encima. Afortunadamente traía una extra como protección y esas cosas no le atravesaron la piel…

-_Un momento…-_

Rápidamente caminó hasta llegar donde su sensei estaba sentado. Y efectivamente, él no tenía una puesta.

-Sensei, y su…-

Y entonces comprendió. Por estar entre sus pensamientos ni siquiera lo había notado, pero desde que él la cargaba lo hacía solo con su uniforme habitual. Movió entre sus ropas y pronto se dio cuenta de que su abrigo no era el que estaba sucio, sino era el de él.

Gracias a que no midió su fuerza las astillas llegaron hasta su sensei, que al no traer protección quedó expuesto.

Sakura se acercó hasta él y sin decir nada comenzó a sacar las pequeñas piedras que tenía incrustadas por las piernas y sobresalían de la tela.

-Necesito luz- ordenó.

El accedió y pronto la luz amarilla inundo el lugar.

Kakashi sabía que Sakura no era precisamente una muestra de ternura y delicadeza a la hora de tratar heridas, al menos no siempre, pero no reparaba mucho en ello, pero ¿tenía que hacerlo de esa forma?

-Hum…esto…Sakura podrías al menos…-

-No diga nada quiere…- y de un tirón saco una bastante grande que de no ser tan resistente al dolor no habría quedado solo en un asentimiento.

Eran como pequeñas y numerosas agujas filosas y dolorosas, quitarlas era un gran paso para no sufrir, pero eso no implicaba que no dolieran al retirarlas.

Sakura bufó –son más de las que creía, tendrá que quitarse el pantalón para asegurarse que no quedan más, y cambiárselo por el de repuesto, de gracias que aún conserva la mochila-

Kakashi suspiró.

-¿Qué espera?-

-Hum…podrías decirme al menos algo bonito, ¿no?- bromeó.

Ella rodo los ojos.

Hatake accedió a su orden, Sakura trato de no sonrojarse mucho, de hecho estaba bastante preocupada por terminar con eso pronto, la temperatura era bastante baja.

Afortunadamente logró terminar lo más rápido que pudo. Kakashi debía tener bastante frío, y con tanto tiempo caminando sin la protección de su abrigo, más lo que llevaba expuesto sin el pantalón, y lo que aún faltaba, era demasiado peligroso.

-Bonitos calzoncillos- bromeó y sonrió al mirar su ojo abierto con sorpresa, afortunadamente su máscara y la oscuridad lograron ocultar el ligero sonrojo.

Le extendió el pantalón, no sin antes verificar de nuevo que ninguna astilla siguiera incrustada en sus piernas.

Afortunadamente su humillación fue poca, además tenía bastante frío. Lo que no entendía era porque ella no había sanado las heridas, solo retiraba las astillas.

-Quíteselo- ordenó una vez término con la tortura de las piernas.

-¿Qué?-

-Su chaleco, quíteselo- ordenó autoritaria –o quiere que se lo saque de un golpe-

-Bien, bien-

-Ahora su camisa-

-¿Tratas de seducirme?-

-Sensei-

Kakashi se alzo de hombros e hizo como se le pedía. Reviso su pecho, nada, estaba libre, al parecer solo habían alcanzado sus piernas.

-Dese la vuelta-

Automáticamente obedeció.

Sakura soltó un bufido, lo sabía, eran pocas por lo que no dañaron mucho la ropa, pero ahí estaban.

-La camisa también-

-¿Qué?-

-La camisa, o qué, ¿no me diga que le da pena?-

Kakashi suspiró y se quitó la camisa negra quedándose solo con la camiseta interior.

Sakura en ese momento pensó que a pesar de estar sucia se veía bastante bien, aunque estando en una espalda como la de el todo se veía bien.

-_Vamos Sakura, concéntrate-_

-También esta- pidió.

Kakashi bufó, a ese paso moriría mas de frio que de dolor por las heridas que por cierto aún no había sanado.

-Por favor puede levantar un poco la mano, si ahí - ahora luz estaba justo en el punto indicado –esto le va a doler un poco más- las astillas estaban más profundas que las anteriores, seguramente eran las que se gano al chocar contra el techo y por la presión se habían adentrado más en su piel.

Kakashi asintió, con tal de que eso acabara aguantaría lo que fuera.

Sakura tenía que mandar una mínima y pequeña cantidad de chacra a su dedo, lo suficientemente delgada para ser una pequeña aguja que levantara las pequeñas y dolorosas astillas de piedra.

Kakashi sintió un dolor punzante y como le cortaba poco a poco la piel por donde se había enterrado esas incomodas lijas filosas que le atravesaban la piel como pequeñas agujas.

-Estas son de arriba, ¿cierto?-

Él asintió.

-Lo sabia- susurró –se lo hizo al cuidar que no golpeara arriba, ¿verdad?- el asintió de nuevo –hum-

Gruñó y Kakashi tuvo que concentrarse en otra cosa menos en la forma en cómo Sakura le arrancó ese pedazo de piel tan de tajo, y si mal no lo pensaba, con mucha más fuerza que los anteriores.

-Bien, solo dos más, no se mueva-

-No lo hago, es por el frío-

-Oh, ahora si le hace efecto ¿eh?- ironizó -debió usar la capa desde antes, quizás así no le tendría que hacer esto- y de un tirón saco la pequeña astilla de piedra.

¿Acaso le estaba reclamando?

-La necesitabas más, cuando caímos duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente y herida, tu cuerpo estaba demasiado frio, no podía dejarte así-

-Gracias- dejo en un murmullo apenado –pero debió pedirla después-

-Hum…se me olvido-

-¿Está loco?, pudo morir de hipotermia-

-No, pero en este momento puedo morirme por eso-

-Llorón- se burló, Kakashi sonrió –voltéese- él obedeció al instante.

Sakura se incorporo un poco y se quitó la desastrosa capa quitando aquellas pequeñas piedrecillas que aun tenía incrustadas.

-Espere, ¿qué hace?-

-Hum…cambiándome-

-Y alguien le dijo que podía hacerlo-

-Hace frió sabes, si lo que quieres es seguir viéndome así, puedes pedirlo después-

Sakura rodó los ojos, se acercó y lo empujó contra el suelo. Pero no sintió el frio metálico que esperaba, lo había arrojado contra el abrigo que hacía de manta.

-Sakura que….-

-Cierre los ojos-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con el ojo bien abierto al ver como se paraba frente y se quitaba el otro abrigo.

-Que cierre los ojos- ordenó con fuerza.

Kakashi siguió sin entender pero no le quedo de otra más que ceder, algo muy difícil al tenerla tan cerca y en tal situación y escuchar el cierre de su blusa bajar y escuchar como su ropa caía.

-¿Sakura qué?-

-Si llega a abrir sus ojos u ojo créame que no la contara-

Kakashi accedió una vez más pero aún seguía intrigado por las acciones de Sakura, ¿era solo su imaginación o ella estaba despojándose también de su short?

-Ahora cállese y relájese, no pregunte ni diga nada, no se mueva, ni vaya a ver-

Asintió una vez más. Sintió como se acercaba y se colocó sobre él. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó. Escuchó un segundo ruido y la calidez tibia de la manta lo cubrió casi por completo.

No tenía idea de que era todo eso, pero ¡diablos!, su mente sí que se empeñaba en darle ideas.

-No piense en nada pervertido- le advirtió con su voz molesta e imperativa.

-_Creo que no puedo con eso-_

-Si llego a darme cuenta que lo hace…- y sintió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Auch!

-No mueva sus brazos, no abra los ojos- le tapó la cara.

-Solo quería sobarme la mejilla-

-Le dije que no se moviera y que no me mirara-

-Pues no me golpees de sorpresa-

-Es para que cada vez que se le ocurra alguna cosa…"extraña" piense en ese dolor y se olvide de ella-

-Hum, pudiste solo pedírmelo y ya-

-No funcionaria igual-

-Hum…pero…-

-Quiere callarse, no deja que me concentre-

-Hum…-

Sakura suspiró, Kakashi trató con todas las fuerzas de su ser pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la piel de Sakura, sobre todo la de sus suaves senos que se aplastaban con suavidad contra su pecho. Agradeciendo a dios por haber logrado quedarse solo con la delgada camiseta interior.

-_Piensa en algo feo, piensa algo feo…-_

Pronto la calidez del chacra de Sakura lo cubrió por completo. Claro, por eso es que no le había cerrado las heridas.

-_Hum…pero pudo hacerlo de otra forma, no había necesidad de…de…eso…tal vez ella…oh, demonios,… piensa en algo feo, vamos…lo tengo, Gai, si Gai en…en ¿mallas?...vamos algo más…drástico, en mallas siempre esta, ya es feo, pero necesitamos otra cosa-_

Pero ni pensar en la bestia verde de Konoha logró distraerlo de lo que pasaba. Sakura estaba sobre él probablemente solo en ropa interior.

-_O tal vez sin eso… ¡rayos!, las mallas ya no funcionaran..Gai, en, en…-_

-Sensei-

-Hum…-

-Ya se siente mejor-

-Hum…- ¿qué debía responder, si?, ya ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de las agujas de piedra, o el golpe contra el acantilado y el techo del túnel, ni siquiera el frio que le calaba los huesos y… -si, Sakura chan-

Sakura suspiró aliviada.

Eso era, ella le transmitía no solo el chacra con el que normalmente curaba las heridas, sino era más cálido y recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo con una sensación tibia y agradable que normalizó rápidamente su congelado cuerpo.

-Lamento haber hecho esto pero…-

-¿_En serio?, si me lo preguntan a mi yo diría que no…vamos Kakashi, concentrate...Gai, en…en…tutú rosa-_

_-_Era necesario- suspiró ella y Kakashi pudo imaginarse claramente su rostro sonrojado y tibio –tuve que pedírselo para quitarle esas cosas, pero, corría el riesgo de que por el esfuerzo, el cansancio y el frio, su cuerpo bajara mucho de temperatura y…-

-Está bien-

-¿Hum?-

-Lo entiendo, eh escuchado de esto- sonrió y Sakura por un momento se preguntó por qué rayos tenía tanta mala suerte que ni siquiera una sola astilla de piedra logró rasgarle un poco la máscara.

-Su cuerpo ya estaba muy frío y tuve que hacer algo rápido para contrarrestarlo, y esto es de lo más seguro, además estoy cansada y mi chacra no es tanto como para…-

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, está bien, ya estoy mejor-

Y vaya que había logrado aumentar su temperatura.

-_Vamos, piensa en algo feo…Gai bailando en tutú rosa…-_

Sakura asintió y se recostó contra él.

-Sensei, yo…quería disculparme…-

-¿Hum?-

-Fui un poco grosera con usted, exagere un poco, creo, _estaba celosa_-

-Hum…solo un poco-

Sakura sonrió y el también. Su sensei lucía tan tranquilo y vulnerable, tal vez podría incluso bajar su máscara y el no haría mucho, después de todo le quedaba claro que no podría moverse por mucho que quisiera.

Sonrió débilmente ante su maldad.

Cuando Tsunade les enseñó la técnica a ella e Ino les dijo que ese método era más efectivo y rapido de esa forma, claro que más vergonzoso y peligroso para ellas, pero les dio unos cuantos consejos, si, eran médicos y tenían que recurrir a varios trucos, pero Tsunade no dejaría expuestas tan fácil a sus niñas, así que les enseño como adormecer un poco el cuerpo de sus pacientes para tener el suficiente control sobre ellos.

Tal vez con su sensei no era necesario.

_-O tal vez no me molestaría tanto-_ se sonrojó.

Pero simplemente así eran las reglas.

-Sakura- ella levantó el rostro mirándolo –nunca te he considerado una inútil ni una carga-

Abrió sus verdes ojos desmesuradamente. Su voz era pausada, tranquila, profunda y ronca, como cuando trataba algo sumamente serio, complejo e importante.

–Si bien en un principio necesitabas mas de mi protección poco a poco lograste ganarte mi confianza, te has convertido en una excelente kunoichi y en una extraordinaria ninja médico, estoy orgulloso de ti, de tu crecimiento y madurez como shinobi y mujer, soy totalmente consciente de ambos, _mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar,_ pero, quiero que sepas algo, no importa si necesitas o no mi ayuda, si la pides o aceptas, o siquiera agradeces, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, para cuidar de ti, no porque seas débil o te menosprecie como ninja o persona, sino simplemente porque esa es mi naturaleza, porque no puedo evitarlo, así que, Sakura chan, no me pidas no hacerlo, porque no puedo prometerte algo que no cumpliré, creo que lo mejor es que de una buena vez aprendas a aceptarlo-

Su masculina voz se apagó, dejando su mensaje resonando en la cabeza de la chica.

-No...no me llame Sakura chan, no es justo…-

Kakashi sonrió. Por su timbre de voz y las escasas sensaciones en su pecho, donde la sensación se volvió mas calida, ella debía estar llorando y unas cuantas lágrimas debían caer contra su cuerpo.

-…siempre hace eso y es trampa…-

-Hum...supongo que también ser tramposo es parte de mi naturaleza-

Sakura asintió y Kakashi sonrió, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y solo la luz verduzca era lo que parecía cambiar en ese lugar.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, o le hubiese gustado, todo se terminó y la calidez de Sakura desapareció, ella se incorporó y cambió.

-Recuerde, aun no puede mirar-

-Hum…si, lo recuerdo- dijo en un murmullo –pero, Sakura chan, pensé que querías que notara cuanto has cambiado ¿no?-

-¡Sensei!-

Kakashi sonrió a pesar de recibir de lleno su ropa en la cabeza sin previo aviso.

Hatake se incorporó sintiendo un terrible adormecimiento en sus piernas, como si estuviera muy cansando.

Algo extraño.

Se cambió y colocó el abrigo a petición de Sakura.

-Será mejor dormir un poco, creo que es bastante tarde y no creo que avancemos mucho-

-Hum- asintió -además quien sabe que hiciste que casi no puedo moverme y tus reservas de chacra deben estar bajas, si, lo mejor es descansar-

Hatake se recargó contra la pared. Sakura sonrió y se sentó a su lado pensando que si ya había estado en ropa interior sobre él no era tan grave que recargara su cabeza en el hombro, ni que él la recibiera y acercara con un brazo en su cintura cubriéndolos con ese desastre de abrigo.

-Buenas noches, sensei-

-Hum…Sakura- ella lanzó un gruñido inconforme, ya estaba durmiéndose –al menos debiste decírmelo, no era necesario el abofetearme-

Sakura sonrió entre sueños.

-Sí, pero…no…hubiera…funcionado…igual…ni sería tan…diver…tido-

Kakashi sonrió, sabía que esa sería su respuesta, la miró, estaba dormida. Besó su frente con ternura.

-Buenas noches, descansa Sakura chan-

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

El capítulo más largo hasta hoy…espero y lo terminaran de leer sin aburrirse o dormirse XD!, jajaja…no quise dividirlo, porque ahora si me dije: lo pensé hasta ahí, ¡y hasta ahí lo voy a dejar!

Bien, aclarando solo que lo del nombre de Caradhras lo tome de los estupendos libros del señor Tolkien (que les recomiendo leer), y parte de las cosas de la mina fue inspirado por Moria, otro de los lugares descritos en sus libros….pero no todo lo he copiado!, jajaja XD!, la historia si me la inventé y es bastante clásica que muchas, pero bueno, no importa…espero n/ñ

En cuanto a la ultima escena jajajaja XD!, bien, me imagine eso desde un inicio, y temo que tal vez no se justifique mucho, pero…!quería ponerlo y ya!, jajajaja XD!, y es mi historia y yo lo puedo hacer, jajaja…

En fin, dejando esas dos cosas de lado creo que solo me resta despedirme deseándoles un buen día, o tarde o noche, jajaja, y que dios me los cuide y bendiga.

¡Animo!, no importa que tan difícil, duro y doloroso sea, siempre hay forma de salir adelante con ayuda del todopoderoso. TQM niña.

Hasta pronto


	23. De cambios, acciones y sentimientos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 23: De aquellos cambios, acciones y sentimientos anteriormente impensables**

-_Kakashi…espera…espera…-_

Su silueta alta y varonil se alejaba de ella, de sus hijos, de Konoha.

Con aquella misma sonrisa de siempre, con aquel gesto de valentía y esperanza de siempre, el mismo que le daba al partir, el mismo que estaba ahí, en ese ojo negro vago y perezoso, el mismo que en esa ocasión no logró transmitirle a sus ojos verdes.

-_Kakashi…no…no me dejes, no…-_

Quería gritar, pero no podía, quería moverse, correr tras él, pero ni siquiera podía dar un paso, ni hablar…Era desesperante, apremiante. Y es que había algo, algo que le decía "corre, ve tras él, no dejes que se vaya", pero no lo hizo, no pudo.

Y él se fue.

Y su silueta gris y lejana se perdía más y más en el horizonte y ella solo se quedaba ahí, a las puertas de la aldea, sola. Ya no estaban sus hijos, ya no escuchaba sus llamados, ni siquiera podía sentir el viento acariciando sus cabellos.

Nada.

Solo estaba ella, parada, clavada en el suelo, rodeada cada vez más por una oscuridad sofocante, atrapante, absorbente, una que fue eliminando la claridad de aquel día, quedando de esa luz solo una línea que decrecía conforme él se alejaba, hasta solo ser un camino de luz angosto y terriblemente largo, uno que se alargaba más conforme la silueta de su esposo se alejaba.

-_No…espera…no…quiero…quiero…decirte algo…aún no…-_

Su boca se entreabrió y quiso hablar, pero ni un solo sonido se escapó de su garganta.

Y surgió un dolor, no solo en su cabeza palpitante, sino también en el pecho, casi como si se le dificultara respirar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de regularse y gritar, pero no pudo, de nuevo no pudo.

Él se alejaba, cada vez más…

-_Kakashi…-_

_-"Hum, Sakura no te preocupes, regresaré bien"-_ escuchó su voz repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza, como un recuerdo.

-_Kakashi…¿de verdad?-_

_-"De verdad, Sakura chan"-_ contestó en sus pensamientos.

Su voz ronca y varonil, suave y paciente era la misma, su sonrisa también era la de siempre, incluso era el mismo gesto de valentía y esperanza de siempre, el mismo que siempre le daba al partir, el mismo que estaba ahí, en ese ojo negro vago y perezoso, el mismo que en esa ocasión no logró transmitirle a sus ojos verdes…

_-Yo…yo…no puedo…no puedo creerte… ¡Kakashi, no puedo creerte!... ¡no esta vez!- _la mano en su pecho fue insuficiente y el dolor en su cabeza fue aún más insufrible -_¡¿por qué?- _ se llevó ambas manos al cabello, tratando de encontrar la respuesta –_no te creo…no…¡no!... ¡¿por qué?¡-_

Y entonces recordó.

_-"Sakura, lo siento…fue una trampa…"-_

_-Shikamaru…no quiero…- _cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ya sin importarle el terrible dolor en ella.

_-"¡Ese maldito traidor, nos engaño a todos, lo odio, lo odio!"-_

Y abrió los ojos, desorbitados, ¡eso era!, ¡ya recordaba claramente!

-_¡Kakashi…Kakashi…no…no te vayas…espera!-_

Quiso correr tras él. Pero no pudo. Ni siquiera dar un solo paso…

"Estando en los límites de la aldea de la hierba el equipo fue atacado por sexta vez, esta ocasión los enemigos fueron un grupo anbu de la aldea enemiga…"

-_El informe… ¡Kakashi!...¡el informe!-_

Poco a poco las letras del enorme informe redactado por Shikamaru llegaron a su cerebro, ella lo había leído hasta el cansancio, hasta memorizarlo por completo, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no mojarlo, por no romperlo…

"…habíamos tenido dos bajas y un herido, estábamos en desventaja…"

Las oraciones del reporte se mezclaban sin seguir el orden original, aunque realmente no recordaba muy bien si era o no ese el orden, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que significaban.

"…nos emboscaron cerca de la cascada, donde el agua de la lluvia se acumulaba amenazando con arrastrarnos, teníamos que retirarnos pronto, pero no era sencillo, nos dejaron entre la espada y la pared…"

Lo había leído infinidad de veces solo con la ilusión de encontrar una pista, un error, un rayo de esperanza, de luz, algo que le dijera que había la posibilidad de que…él…estuviera con vida…

"…eso indicó que los ataques anteriores no fueron casualidad, todos estaban ligados, todos ellos conectados, a pesar del anonimato de los anteriores agresores…fue una traición bien elaborada…"

_-"Sakura, tengo que cuidarlo, ¿entiendes?, tengo que llevármelo, Hinata esta delicada y…"-_

-"_Si, Sasuke, está bien…"-_

"…debido a las anteriores batallas estábamos en desventaja, no solo en número, el terreno pantanoso y la lluvia complicaba más nuestro movimientos, todo lo cual indicó y confirmó mis sospechas, solo una cosa: un plan muy elaborado…"

-_Kakashi espera, no vayas, por favor…no…no me dejes…-_

Las voces de sus amigos y de sí misma leyendo el informe se repetían con fiereza en su cerebro, moviéndose de aquí allá, sin tener piedad de ella…

"…según mi percepción este plan venía puliéndose desde hace años, desde que nuestro guía y acompañante, Oshio, llegó a nuestra aldea…"

-_Te odio…Oshio te odio…- _sus ojos amarillos y helados brillaban con maldad.

"…su misión consistía en ganar nuestra confianza, averiguar todo de nosotros durante todos estos años…el objetivo principal: ganar poder sobre Konoha al capturar al Kyubi y eliminar al líder de la aldea…"

_-"¡Ese maldito traidor, nos engaño a todos, lo odio, lo odio!,__¡DÉJAME, SUÉLTAME DOBE!"-_

_-No…Naruto…no…no fue tu culpa…-_

_-"…él intentó…ambos cayeron…no logramos rescatarlos…rastreamos la zona…no obtuvimos resultados…él se sacrificó…rastreamos pero no hay posibilidades…los siento mucho…fue muy valiente…"-_

_-¡Kakashi!, ¡vuelve!-_

Quiso correr tras él y movió un pie, pesado y doloroso, pero solo consiguió caer de rodillas, colocando las manos sobre la tierra evitándose llevarse un buen golpe…

-_Vuelve…-_ y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a mojarse…estaba llorando.

Pero él se alejaba…cada vez más.

Y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía caminar, ni siquiera hablar, menos gritar.

"…nuestro líder luchó junto a nosotros, justo cuando estábamos rendidos y nos proclamamos victoriosos Oshio aprovechó ese momento y dio a conocer su verdadera lealtad, nos traicionó…"

Y la oscuridad se hacía más profunda, más terrible y el pequeño camino de luz que le llevaba a él se hacía más corto, más tenue, casi inexistente…

"…Uzumaki Naruto, exhausto y confiado, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, estando a punto de ceder bajo la trampa y el ataque del enemigo Hatake Kakashi intervino recibiendo el golpe, pero siguió luchando en contra del traidor, obteniendo como resultado…"

Y en esta parte del informe su corazón se aceleraba al máximo y sus piernas y brazos temblaban amenazando con venirse por completo contra el suelo y las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Justo como la primera vez que leyó el informe, como cada vez que lo leía…

"…una lucha precipitada y feroz donde nuestro líder llevaba desventaja por el cansancio de las peleas anteriores y el golpe que recibió al defender al jinchuiriki…"

"… la lluvia arreciaba y el deslave era inminente, imposibilitando ayudarle, así que sin tener otra salida para salvarnos de la muerte sacrificó su seguridad, siendo arrastrados él y Oshio por la lluvia y el lodo hacia la cascada donde terminaron por caer sin esperanzas de salvarse…"

-Pero…Kakashi…lo prometiste…¿por qué?- cerró los ojos y gruesas lágrimas los abandonaron, su voz tenue por fin salió de sus labios.

Al fin pudo hablar, pero era tan bajo que apenas y podía escucharse a sí misma…

Era como una espantosa pesadilla, la misma que se venía repitiendo desde aquel día…

"…arreglamos la situación con la aldea de la hierba…pero…no pudimos hacer mucho por nuestro líder…rastreamos la zona por dos días sin encontrar rastros de ningún tipo…"

-Kakashi…Kakashi…espera…espera…no…no me dejes…por favor…-

Levantó el semblante, él era solo un punto lejano y…desapareció.

Ya no estaba.

"…lo que da como resultado la muerte de nuestro líder en manos del enemigo…"

Y la realidad la golpeó…

-¡Kakashi!- al fin pudo gritar, pero no sirvió.

El pequeño camino de luz fue decreciendo desde donde él estaba hasta llegar a ella, hasta desaparecer por completo, hasta dejarla en esa horrible oscuridad que terminó por absorberlo todo, incluso su llanto, incluso su cuerpo…

-¡Kakashi!-

Y despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aún sin poder ver nada a causa de la oscuridad de la mina, tanto negro la rodeaba que por un momento pensó si seguía o no en ese espantoso sueño, no, en esa pesadilla, esa que la venía atormentando desde hace tiempo…

Algo se removió en su pecho, bajó la vista, ese pequeño y oscuro bulto grisáceo tomo forma…era Kakashi kun…

Y entonces recordó, estaban atrapados en una de las minas de la cruel montaña, en el interior de Caradhras donde el frio horrible te calaba hasta los huesos y donde la oscuridad solo daba para ver con dificultad aquello que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Trato de regular su respiración agitada, no quería despertarlo, aún estaba cansado, y se veía bastante adorable y angelical mientras dormía, justo como su esposo.

Sonrió con nostalgia, aún con tristeza.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos sonriendo ante el pensamiento de ver a su esposo reflejado en los cabellos grisáceos y rebeldes del niño.

-Este cabello tuyo- susurró tocando sus melena gris –nunca tendrá remedio – suspiró –ni contigo ni con tus hijos – y sonrió de nuevo.

Pero la sonrisa se fue perdiendo hasta quedar solo en una línea recta y sin alegría.

–"_Cuando regresa papá"…-_

Tocó sus cabellos grises con suavidad.

-"_…__¿dónde está papá?, me muero por mostrarle la técnica que me enseñó mi tío Naruto…"-_

Sus niños, sus hijos, sus preguntas, aquellas que llevaba evadiendo desde hace meses…

_-"Mamá, mami, ¿qué pasa?"- _

Aquellas que quizás, solo quizás, ya no podía evitar más…

Pero…¿qué les diría?

No sabría si al regresar de todo esto podría decirles algo…

-Kakashi…- murmuró y el pequeño se removió contra su pecho -¿qué harías en mi lugar?, Kakashi kun, tu…ustedes, ¿qué harían?-

_-"Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría… tal vez pienso como un niño…" –_

Y las palabras del niño regresaron a su cerebro, sorprendiéndola de nuevo y confundiéndola más…

-"…_para un niño lo más importante son sus padres…"-_

Y de nuevo esa duda… ¿acaso…acaso Kakashi kun había dicho esas palabras no solo en referencia a sus padres…acaso él tenía otra intención?

Suspiró.

Quizás nunca lo sabría con exactitud, Hatake Kakashi siempre sería un misterio. Pero, de lo que si estaba segura, es de que esa noche, como tantas otras desde aquel entonces, no lograría dormir…

Pero…

Pero, al menos, al menos en su época iba a aquel lugar donde lo despidió, donde le esperaba cada noche o madrugada con la esperanza de verlo llegar, donde esperaba ver su silueta regresando. Aquel lugar del que no se podía mover en esa terrible pesadilla.

Y, para bien o para mal, no podía correr esta madrugada hacia allá, ni esperar que él apareciera en cualquier momento…

-Kakashi…- bajó el rostro y lo recargó contra el del pequeño haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no despertarlo.

Pero…

Pero, al menos, al menos en esta época podía aferrarse a él y abrazarlo…

&&&/&&&/&&&

"Tilín tilín"

-_Cascabeles-_

El sonido suave y errático resonaba en las paredes de la mina.

Sakura se revolvió un poco y sonrió. Estaba medio dormida y medio despierta, en ese lapso de tiempo donde escuchamos los sonidos y los conocemos pero aún no podemos ser conscientes del todo de ellos, así que el sonido de las campanillas se lo atribuyó a los recuerdos.

Aquellos recuerdos de niña, cuando Sasuke, Naruto y ella quisieron tomar aquel par de cascabeles que su sensei cargaba, los mismos que no pudieron quitarle. Sonrió. Eran buenos recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre, a pesar de que en aquellos días le frustraban bastante.

Las imágenes corrían una a una por su mente, desde brincar para luchar por ellos hasta estar atrapada en aquel terrible genjutsu donde Sasuke moría.

"Tilín tilín"

El sonido se acercaba de pronto y se alejaba un instante después, como la luz al apagar o encender un interruptor.

Si, se frustraba bastante, pero no siempre fue así, hubo un momento en que ella y Naruto lo lograron y pudieron quitarle aquel par de cascabeles, después de poco más de tres años lo habían logrado.

Aunque admitía que no fue precisamente de la manera más "profesional", por decirlo así, sino más bien una graciosa y extraña forma. Aprovechar el amor por la serie icha icha y el odio por los spoilers no era una estrategia muy al estilo shinobi, pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

-_Y él lo acepto…así que…-_

Sí, porque su sensei sonrió.

Una sonrisa que no olvidaría nunca, una que le hubiera gustado lograr no solo por idear una estrategia basada en sus tan amados libros. Porque, aunque se sentía bastante bien lograr quitarle los cascabeles, debía admitir que le hubiese gustado hacerlo de una forma más… profesional, más ninja.

"Tilín tilín"

-_Sensei…quisiera, quisiera haberlo hecho de…-_

Sakura se recargó contra su fuerte pecho en un intento de seguir dormida. No es que se le dificultara despertar, si bien aun se sentía cansada por el desgaste de chakra se había recuperado lo suficiente como para resistir un entrenamiento de horas, pero aun así, no podía abrir los ojos…

-_...quisiera que usted, que usted se sintiera orgulloso de mi…-_

Y de nuevo el sonido de los cascabeles se repetía en su cabeza, y de nuevo recordaba, pero no precisamente lo que había pasado años atrás, sino apenas unas cuantas horas, cuando, mientras lo curaba, él le había dicho una de las tantas cosas que siempre había soñado escuchar de sus labios…

_-"…__te has convertido en una excelente kunoichi y en una extraordinaria ninja médico, estoy orgulloso de ti, de tu crecimiento y madurez como shinobi y mujer…"_-

-_Sensei, de verdad, ¿de verdad piensa eso de mi?...gracias- _y sonrió de nuevo, y de nuevo se removió entre sus brazos sin poder abrir los ojos.

No podía hacerlo, era como si estuviese envuelta en un sopor, en un agradable ambiente que no la dejaba despertar, que le decía, "solo un poco más, por favor".

Además…además, estaba tan tranquila, segura y feliz…

Esa sensación, o sensaciones, que el estar dormida entre sus brazos compartiendo el conforte de las capas, el calor de ambos, era tan agradable, tan…especial que francamente no quería que se fuera.

Tan bien que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de saber cómo era que había terminado sentada en su regazo si se había dormido sentaba en el suelo y recargada contra su hombro.

Se sentía tan cálido, tan pacífico que ni siquiera el dormir sentada en una oscura, fría y lúgubre mina había importando, no. No cuando estaba sentada en su regazo siendo cobijada no solo por las cálidas mantas de su uniforme sino también por sus brazos, escuchando el "tum tum" que daba el corazón de su maestro.

"Tilín tilín"

Sí, porque a pesar de que el sonido tenue y constante de los cascabeles seguía resonado aquí y allá realmente dejó de prestarle mucha atención cuando, al recargar su cabeza por tercera o cuarta ocasión contra su pecho, logró escuchar el latido del corazón de su sensei.

Aquel sonido que se repetía una y otra vez y que surgía dentro de él, uno que hacía que su propio corazón quisiera latir a su mismo ritmo, como si ambos se coordinasen.

Tenía bastante de no escucharlo, al menos no por casualidad, no por tener que tomar su pulso durante las crueles batallas en las cuales por poco le perdió, pero fuera de esos malos recuerdos, el sonido del corazón de su sensei predominaba como un buen recuerdo, aquel que siempre recordaría y evocaría.

-_"Hum…Sakura chan, no te muevas tanto, te va abrir más la herida"-_

-_"Kakashi sensei bájeme, no es para tanto, no es grave, para mañana estaré bien y..."-_

_-"Lo sé, __pero también recuerdo la primera vez que me dieron donde a ti, duele, ¿no?"_

Y se vio a sí misma, años atrás, siendo cargada por él a pesar de sus quejas, a pesar de los refunfuños de Naruto y Sasuke. Evocando aquella ocasión cuando la hirieron en la rodilla, cuando, por primera vez, escuchó el "tum tum" lejano de su corazón y cuando, también por primera vez, se diera cuenta del agradable aroma que él desprendía y que la dejaba en un sopor somnoliento que logró dormirla…

El mismo sopor agradable en el que hoy se encontraba y no podía despertar, mejor dicho, no quería despertar.

-_Sensei…no quiero despertar, no quiero que esto termine-_

"Tilín tilín"

Pero había algo extraño, no solo el palpitar del corazón de su sensei seguía constante, sino también el tintinar de los cascabeles.

Si los recuerdos-sueños de aquellos días de antaño ya se habían ido, ¿por qué ese repicar seguía ahí?...

-Sakura…-

Quizás, quizás no era parte de sus sueños-recuerdos…

-Sakura…-

Quizás, quizás era tan real como el palpitar del corazón de su sensei…

-Sakura…- y una mano entre sus cabellos los agitó con suavidad y después bajó a su mejilla y la tocó con delicadeza –Sakura…-

-_Sensei…solo…solo un poco más…se siente tan bien-_

Y la mano en su mejilla terminó por quedarse en su hombro y agitarla con suavidad.

-Sakura…¿estás despierta?-

-Sensei…cinco minutos más- susurró.

Kakashi sonrió –hum…no…-

La chica se removió y gruñó, ahora más despierta que otra cosa, de hecho desde el primer "Sakura" había despertado por completo pero no quería dejar ese cálido abrazo.

-Hum…bien…entonces…tal vez tenga que besarte para despertarte- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Be…be…besarme!- Sakura abrió los ojos tan grandes y tan rápido que parecía completamente horrorizada, claro que no era el caso, de hecho el rubor que le subió por la cara era clara muestra de que la idea no le asustaba, sino todo lo contrario.

-Oh, así que si estabas despierta ¿eh?, quien lo diría…-

Kakashi sonrió y le apretujó la nariz, ella, sin dejar de sonrojarse, gruñó y juntó sus cejas en clara muestra de enojo.

-No, no lo estaba…- susurró desviando su mirada -_¿se habrá dado cuenta de que yo estaba despierta y que me pegaba a él solo por…?-_

_-__Conociéndolo, lo más seguro que sí…además esa cara de tonta tuya no ayuda a despistar-_

Y ahí estaba, el sonrojo no desaparecería por un buen tiempo.

-_Cállate…inner…vete a dormir…-_

Y Kakashi al fin soltó su nariz.

_-Si es con él, estoy más que dispuesta a "dormir", ¡Kyaaaa!-_

La chunnin hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

-Buenos días- le sonrió arqueando los ojos.

-Buenos días, sensei- correspondió.

Silencio, solo estaban ellos dos. Tan cercanos, tan cálidos, tan cómodos que nada importaba. Al menos no para ella…

"Tilín tilín"

Ni siquiera ese repicar. Tal vez era extraño seguir escuchándolo, pero tal vez solo era una muestra que le daba su cerebro para indicarle que estaba feliz…O algo así pensó, ya que estaba tan contenta que bien podía pensar todas las tonterías del mundo.

-Sakura, ¿los escuchas?- le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó, la había tomado desprevenida, despertándola de su nube de ensueño.

-Los cascabeles-

-Oh…- pestañó –_eran reales- _y asintió.

_-Claro, boba…- _se burlo su inner, pero decidió ignorarla.

"Tilín tilín"

-Desde hace tiempo están sonando, cada vez más lejanos…- dijo él, observando un punto a la distancia, un punto que ella no miraba entre tanta oscuridad -…creo que debemos seguir el sonido-

Haruno levantó el semblante y se separó un poco de él.

-¡Sensei!- exclamó al comprender -¡tal vez sean los otros!- y sonrió.

Kakashi asintió sonriendo y llevó un dedo sobre los rojos y helados labios de ella provocándole otro sonrojo o alargando el último.

-Sshh, recuerda, no podemos gritar…-

La kunoichi asintió completamente avergonzada de haber olvidado algo tan esencial.

-Lo…lo siento- susurró pestañando, tratando de disminuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Hum…no importa…- dejó en un murmullo –el sonido se escucha por aquí –señaló a la izquierda- según el mapa lleva a una ruta más larga de la que tenía pensado, pero igual lleva a la salida-

-Sensei, tal vez quieren guiarnos y, aunque sea el camino más largo, podremos encontrarlos- dijo.

Sakura pensó que tal vez alguien como ella no lograría reconocer el origen de un sonido en un lugar como ese, pero no dudaba que él sí, o, al menos, solo eso le restaba por creerlo y confiar en él.

Kakashi asintió -vamos…-

Y no dijo más, solo la miró detenidamente.

Sakura 2 se sintió nerviosa, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de él, mucho más que antes, además aún estaba entre sus brazos escuchando el repicar de las campanillas y de su corazón, porque, aunque ya no escuchaba el "tum tum" del de su sensei, aún escuchaba el de ella.

-_Kakashi sensei, ¿usted escucha mi corazón?-_

Y él solo seguía así, mirándola, como esperando algo, como si ella…si ella…tuviese que hacer algo…

-¿_Acaso él si lo escuchó…acaso…si va a besarme…?-_ sus ojos temblaron y sus labios esperaron ansiosos, bajó la mirada observando con detenimiento el verde chaleco que ahora se veía negruzco.

-Sakura…-

-Eh…hum…sensei…- susurró sin poder mirarle, estaba demasiado nerviosa, ansiosa y temblorosa.

-¿Vas a levantarte…o de verdad quieres un beso…o esperas que te cargue en brazos?-

Y ahí estaba la razón.

Sakura de nuevo abrió los ojos sorprendida y de nuevo se sonrojó horriblemente, pestañó y asintió observándolo por un cortísimo tiempo.

-Si…¡_tonta!- _se recriminó a si misma ante semejante pensamiento.

-Hum…¿si qué?, ¿si vas a levantarte, si quieres que te bese o si quieres que te lleve?- le sonrió.

-¡NO!- gritó y un ruido lejano se escuchó, otro derrumbe –digo…- susurró –ya voy ya voy-

Como pudo logró salir de su regazo sintiendo el frío de la mina, y sabiendo que su cuerpo le reclamaba y reclamaría el no haber podido estar más tiempo entre sus brazos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

¡Ella había dormido entre sus brazos!, ¡sentada en su regazo!

Por eso era que estaba tan pero tan cómoda, por eso era que se sentía tan bien.

-Sensei- susurró con ese rosado en sus pálidas y frías mejillas.

-Hum- contestó él iniciando a incorporarse y estirarse.

"Tilín tilín"

-¿Por qué…có…cómo fue que terminé así?- Kakashi la miró de soslayo, sin comprender –digo…entre…sus bra…brazos- el brillo en su ojo negro y vago hizo crecer su sonrojo y desviar su mirada a un punto perdido de la mina –es…es que…recuerdo que yo no…-

-Hum…-la interrumpió –fue poco después que te dormiste, estabas temblado y te pegabas más a mí, así que me pareció buena idea- se alzó de hombros y movió el brazo izquierdo haciendo un ligero crujido que por un instante predomino sobre el tintinar –es todo…-

Ella lo miró sin poder creer sus palabras y muriendo de vergüenza, ¿qué pensaría su sensei?

Hatake sintió sus ojos fijos e incrédulos, suspiró y empezó a mover su cuello de un lado a otro.

-Hum…no te preocupes- dijo con seguridad –quizás no tenga la mejor reputación al respecto, pero te aseguro que no hice nada fuera de lo que viste-

Sakura escuchó sus palabras, no entendió, siguió observándolo en la oscuridad escuchando el crujido del cuello y el suspiro cansado y aliviado que le siguió, repasó mentalmente sus palabras y entonces comprendió.

-No, no, no sensei, yo no…-

Negó furiosamente, más roja que nunca.

Era irónico. Por primera vez él hacía alusión a "no soy tan pervertido como crees y dicen", explicándose, cuando ella ni siquiera lo había pensado; y era irónico considerando que cuando lo había llegado a pensar (infinidad de ocasiones) y pedía, o exigía, alguna respuesta o explicación, él nunca daba disculpas ni explicaciones.

-…yo no…creo que…usted…me…haya…- bajó la vista –_es tan…vergonzoso-_

_-Vamos, que importa, además, de ser así, no nos molestaría tanto-_

Y se ruborizó de nuevo, si es que había dejado de sonrojarse.

-Hum…- dijo soltando un profundo y perezoso suspiro al estar a punto de finalizar con sus estiramientos –déjalo así- dijo sonriendo por dentro al verla tan titubeante y sonrojada, simplemente adorable y angelical –además…créeme, no te haría nada de "eso que estas pensando"- remarcó apuntándola con el dedo, haciéndola dar un saltito de pura pena –al menos no sin tu permiso- sonrió.

La kunoichi enrojeció de pies a cabeza y se mordió la lengua para no gritar y terminar sepultada por otro posible derrumbe.

-Sensei- susurró molesta, sonrojada y completamente avergonzada –yo no estoy pensando…"eso"-

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No!- remarcó, mintiendo, desviando sus ojos verdes, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hum…-

Kakashi sonrió, deseaba seguir molestándola, era divertido, siempre había sido divertido, solo que esta vez decidió dejarla tranquila, seguramente si seguía ella berrearía, patearía y posiblemente golpearía la mina o a él, y, francamente, no quería morir en esa mina, ni sepultado por un derrumbe, ni en las fuertes manos de Sakura.

Era muy divertido y tentador molestarla, pero por el momento la dejaría tranquila, al menos hasta salir de la mina, o hasta avanzar un poco y encontrar esos cascabeles tintineantes. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando Kakashi finalmente terminó de estirarse quitándose la pereza de encima la luz amarilla surgió de su mano y Sakura pareció completamente hipnotizada por ese rayo de luz en esa negrura. Fue entonces cuando él se acercó y tomó con su otra mano la suya, sonriéndole, provocándole otro sonrojo, reemplazando su terrible enojo por un hueco y un revoloteo en el estomago.

-Vamos- le dijo u ordenó, no estaba segura de ello, tampoco que le importara mucho.

-Si-

Y la kunoichi caminó a su lado, corroborando que, efectivamente, el sonrojo amenazaba con quedarse por un largo tiempo en sus mejillas, pero que se sentía bien.

Terrible e inconmensurablemente bien.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Despertó.

Tenía tiempo que había abierto los ojos dándose cuenta de que seguían en esa oscura y fría mina. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde entonces, pero no había podido avanzar para salir de ahí, algo extraño en él.

Siendo un anbu, y shinobi en general, siempre solía hacer las cosas lo más rápido que podía, en ese escuadrón, y en la vida shinobi en general, segundos podían determinar tu existencia, era una regla, pero en esos momentos no le importó mucho.

"Tilín, tilín"

Ni siquiera le interesaba el repicar lejano y errante de los cascabeles.

Tenía un buen motivo para permanecer descansando: su acompañante.

Algo igualmente extraño, como capitán, y shinobi en general, no solía tener consideración de sus acompañantes, ni subordinados, ni nadie a decir verdad, pero hoy era diferente.

De alguna manera todo era diferente respecto a esa persona que descansaba en su regazo, todo era diferente (aunque no se notara mucho) cuando se trataba de Sakura, Haruno Sakura, su futura alumna.

Y esta era solo una de las cosas en las que ella lo hacía cambiar.

Si fuese otra situación, con otros compañeros de equipo, simplemente se habría parado sin decir nada y hubiera avanzado sin esperar que le siguieran, "siempre se debe estar atento", diría algo así si tenía humor y ganas de hablar, que casi nunca era, cuando se le preguntará el por qué de su abandono.

Pero con ella era distinto…

Apenas despertó y recapacitó donde se encontraba una tibia calidez se instaló en su pecho, o fue consciente de ella, y entonces recordó, era la pequeña Sakura 3 que descansaba en su regazo bajo el cobijo de su abrigo y su capa de anbu.

Y sonrió.

De alguna manera ella lo hacía sonreír más de lo que normalmente sonreía, esa era otra de las cosas que ella cambiaba en él. Y no se necesitaba de mucho, de hecho casi nada, solo con tenerla cerca, con mirarla era suficiente.

Porque Sakura era importante.

Fuese quien fuese, la gennin, la chunnin o la jounnin, esa kunoichi de cabellos extrañamente rosados era importante.

Y eso lo supo casi desde el inicio.

Lo sospechó desde aquel momento cuando, viéndolas descansando en el pasto por el desmayo de verse entre sí, su versión futura contestó la pregunta de su versión pasada…

_-"__¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?"- _preguntó el 3.

_-"Es mi alumna, bueno, fue mi alumna"-_ contestó el 1.

Y él había escuchado atentamente y se sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de ser sensei y aprobar a alguien, sino, también, porque su "yo" futuro había hablado de una forma distinta a como él hubiese esperado.

No era el timbre, ni las palabras que pronunció, en realidad cualquiera diría que no tenían nada de especial, pero no él, de alguna manera las palabras de su otro yo le sorprendieron e intrigaron mucho.

Porque había más en esa sencilla oración. Mucho más. Porque no solo su otro yo había hablado con suavidad, con pereza, con nostalgia, sino, también, había sonreído con espontaneidad y sinceridad; como él, siendo anbu, o niño, no solía hacer, al menos no por algo tan común y corriente como contestar una pregunta y decir que alguien es tu alumno.

–"_Hum … no me tiene respeto"-_ había musitado su yo pasado haciendo que el maestro sonriera de nuevo.

¡De nuevo!

Era extraño, lo era considerando que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el infante, y considerando que no tener el respeto de tus alumnos no era precisamente algo por lo cual sonreír.

-"_Sí, ella me comentó algo así, ¿pero, es solo eso?_"- le cuestionó, totalmente interesado en la repuesta que le daría.

Y de nuevo se sorprendió y de nuevo se intrigó. Su yo mayor había tardado más de lo que hubiera esperando en responderle esa sencilla pregunta, se había sentado y tomado su tiempo para responder, como si pensara las palabras precisas observando detenidamente a las tres kunoichis que yacían en el pasto. Su yo mayor había sonreído por tercera vez, arqueando sus ojos, respondiendo.

_-"Es mi alumna o exalumna, pero también es mi amiga y compañera en misión"-_

Le dijo, dejándolo de nuevo sorprendido, confundido e intrigado.

Porque había más en esas palabras, había más en esa simple afirmación, además de que…faltaba algo, algo que le decía que esa oración estaba incompleta.

"Tilín, tilín"

El repicar lejano permanecía constante, pero aún quería dejarla descansar un poco más.

Y esa pregunta (¿es solo eso?) lo había atormentado por mucho tiempo. Porque para él la kunoichi que fue, o era, o sería su alumna no tenía nada de especial para provocar tantos cambios en él.

Tal vez no solo era la kunoichi, tal vez también estaban sus otros dos alumnos (que por cierto no había tenido aun la dicha, o desdicha, de conocerlos, al menos para él no contaba como presentación cuando uno de ellos tira espuma por la boca y convulsiona en el piso).

O tal vez había sido el tiempo y las experiencias que vivió, o viviría, lo que lo haría cambiar. Pero esa posibilidad no le quitaba que todos esos cambios, y lo que su alumna tenía que ver en ellos, fuesen extraños y muy interesantes.

Y, de alguna manera, ella lo intrigaba, no solo porque demostraba las palabras de Kakashi kun respecto a su falta de respeto, o por como dicha falta parecía no importarle mucho al maestro, o por como lo hacía sonreír por cualquier cosa o tontería, o hablar más de lo que normalmente hablaba, porque él, siendo anbu o niño, solía hablar mucho menos de lo que el sensei hablaba, aunque no se notara mucho la diferencia, aunque solo fuesen "hum" esporádicos, había diferencia en ellos.

Había mucha diferencia en su yo futuro respecto a su yo pasado y a él mismo.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿qué había cambiado?, y, lo más interesante de todo ¿qué tenía que ver Sakura Haruno en todo eso?

Esas preguntas le seguían siempre, durante todo ese tiempo, desde que empezó todo ese enredo. Y poco a poco captaban más interés en él, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de algo igualmente intrigante y sorpresivo, no solo su yo futuro había cambiado, sino también, y aunque no se notará mucho, su pequeño yo cambiaba.

Eran pequeños y casi inexistentes cambios, pero estaban ahí y era lo importante, y más aún, todos ellos tenían que ver con ella.

No solo con la gennin, que siendo sinceros era con quien más se llevaba el pequeño (o por lo menos con quien más reñía y a quién más molestaba), sino también estaban las otras dos, la chunnin y la jounnin, esas dos mujeres que lo hacían sonrojar de pies a cabeza y hasta desviar la vista, a él, siendo un niño tan despreocupado en ese sentido, tan cerrado hacia el trato con los demás, tan envuelto en el dolor y la tristeza.

Y era intrigante, era interesante.

Sakura Haruno lograba muchas cosas sobre él, influía en él, ¿por qué?

Y cada día y cada hora se preguntaba eso, y cada día y cada hora la observaba, o las observaba, tratando de encontrar esa respuesta, tratando de saber que misterio encerraba esa kunoichi que poco a poco dejaba de ser "tan poco interesante".

Y hubo un momento donde, no supo cómo o porque, ella ya había logrado un cambio en él, era pequeño y casi inexistente, pero ahí estaba.

No solo en el niño o en el maestro, sino en él mismo, siendo un anbu, siendo el perfecto shinobi y anbu, alguien tan sencilla y poco interesante como una kunoichi de extraños cabellos rosados había logrado que él cambiara.

Sí, porque en algún momento él dejó de observarla como un objeto de estudio, él dejó de analizarla solo para responder esa pregunta, o preguntas, y la observaba solo por gusto, o costumbre, o necesidad, porque ella había logrado despertar en él algo más.

Porque mirarla, examinarla, conocerla, tratarla todo ese tiempo hizo que naciera algo en él, algo que hacía que fuese importantísimo escuchar su voz, sus palabras, su risa, o ver el hermoso verde de sus ojos, o notar cosas tan insignificantes o sencillas como lo era el viento revolviendo sus cabellos extrañamente rosados.

Había algo en ella, en ellas, había algo en Sakura Haruno que hacía que él cambiara, que todos ellos cambiaran. Quizás nunca lo sabría con certeza, pero, francamente, ya no le importaba mucho averiguarlo, ahora solo le importaba disfrutar de todos esos pequeños cambios que ella, o ellas, generaban en él, o en ellos.

Ella era Sakura Haruno. La niña que durmió entre sus brazos y que solo por verla dormir tan placida y adorablemente retrasó su salida de esa oscura y fría cueva, sin importarle el hecho de escuchar ese lejano e intrigante tintinar.

La misma pequeña que hacía tiempo había despertado y caminaba a su lado tomándolo con suavidad de la mano, la niña que ya le había confundido un par de veces con su sensei desde cuando lo conoció hasta en las pocas misiones que compartió, y que ahora, en esa mina, ya le había confundido con su otro yo al llamarle "Kakashi kun", pero que no le molestaba y ni siquiera corrigió.

Aquella gennin a la que ahora molestaba en referencia a ese niño con el cual le confundía, la misma que se veía totalmente adorable al sonrojarse y negar lo obvio.

Porque siempre lo supo, Sakura era demasiado fácil de leer respecto a sus sentimientos, cualquiera de ellas (ni siquiera la 1 era tan difícil, solo había que esforzarse un poco más con ella), al menos era sencillo para él, o ellos. No era muy complicado notar lo que ella sentía o pensaba, no solo en referencia a lo que sentía por él, o ellos, sino a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Porque así era ella.

Esta era Sakura Haruno. La joven que casi besó en la biblioteca, que despertó en él el deseo, las ganas de besarla con pasión, con intensidad, con fuerza, y, a la vez, con delicadeza, ternura y cuidado, como nunca le había pasado con otra mujer.

La misma chica que le había confundido con su yo futuro, y que, a diferencia de la niña, le molestaba, le enojaba, porque cuando ella le dijo "sensei" al casi besarla se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en él, de todo lo que esa chunnin, o gennin, o jounnin, podía cambiar en él.

Aquella chunnin que casi lo hacía perder los cabales y matarse a golpes con su yo futuro por algo tan simple y común como un beso y unas lágrimas, porque solo ella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas en él, o ellos.

Ella era Sakura Haruno. La mujer que lo veía con nostalgia, con un amor infinito y con una tristeza enorme, que lo hacía sentir incomodo y afortunado por esa mirada preocupada y amorosa en sus ojos verdes, que lo ponía nervioso, y que, al igual que la chunnin, atrapaba por completo su atención por varios segundos solo para contemplar su belleza. Porque ella siempre sería, era, o fue hermosa.

La misma persona que igualmente lo hacía sentir culpable y triste al sentir esa nostalgia, esa melancolía e imaginar esas lagrimas que se ocultaban en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Ese llanto que conoció en las noches que montaba guardia, ese que después de verlo brotar de sus ojos a la vez que le llamaba en sueños se imaginó, y más tarde, se supo responsable y causante. Todo lo cual lo hizo sentir peor porque no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Al menos no mucho.

Aquella jounnin que también le había confundido en las misiones, en especial esa misión lejana y peligrosa en la que tuvo la fortuna de cargarla al quedar cansada, esa misión donde por primera vez conoció la intensidad y origen de su dolor, cuando durmiendo entre sus brazos comenzó a sollozar y llamarlo.

_-"Kakashi, Kakashi….no me dejes…Kakashi"-_

Repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, acompañado ocasionalmente por un "no me dejes" que le rompía el corazón e intrigaba por igual.

Porque Sakura san le había confundido con alguien más, no con el niño, como Sakura 3, ni con el sensei, como Sakura 2 y 3, sino con alguien más, con otro Kakashi que no conocía, que no estaba presente en esta época, que no compartía ese enredo en el que estaban inmiscuidos.

Un "yo" suyo que la hacía llorar, repetir su nombre y pedirle no dejarla con ese dolor terrible que él conocía en carne propia, el mismo dolor que le hizo detenerse, poner una rodilla en tierra y acercarse a su oído y repetirle:

-_Shhh…tranquila…aquí estoy, estoy contigo, Sakura"-_

No haciendo con ello que dejara de llorar, pero al menos sí que se quedara más tranquila y se aferrara a su cuello, entre sueños o despierta, no lo sabía, pero si recordaba como ella alzó sus brazos y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello y lo besó, sorprendiéndole.

Lo había besado sobre la máscara y sin dejar de llorar, un beso muy distinto a los que había llegado a recibir alguna vez.

Lo había besado con infinita ternura, con amor, con desesperación, como si se aferrara a él y no quisiera dejarlo, pero aún así se separó de él y después descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro y siguió llorando, murmurando de nuevo su nombre, cada vez más lejano y menos constante, hasta que se quedó tranquila.

Nunca supo si estaba consciente o inconsciente cuando le besó, tampoco le preguntó, pero igual se dio cuenta con ello de que Sakura san ocultaba mucho, no solo por el futuro en sí, o por la sorpresa que le dio al besarlo, sino también por todo lo que le transmitió con ello.

Además de hacer que surgieran más y más preguntas respecto a ella, o ellas, como preguntarse si Sakura 2 besaría igual que Sakura 1, ¿también transmitiría tanto amor, tanta ternura con un simple roce, también le haría sentir esa sorpresa y ese revoloteo nervioso en el estomago?

Porque con ese mismo beso inconsciente o consciente Sakura 1 lo despertó en tantos sentidos, tantos que le hizo desear sentir ese mismo tacto una y otra vez, pero no de esa forma, no con tanto dolor, no con tanta tristeza, no con lágrimas, y, ciertamente, preferiría que fuese Sakura 2 y sin mascara de por medio.

Porque Sakura san era importante, también Sakura chan, pero la chunnin era aún más, o al menos la veía de forma distinta, quizás le pasaba igual que a Kakashi kun con Sakura 3, tal vez solo era que convivía más con ella. Pero fuera lo que fuera, con ese beso Sakura san le abrió los ojos respecto a lo que Sakura Haruno significaba para él, algo que confirmó ese día en la biblioteca, cuando esa pregunta se hizo más fuerte, más irresistible.

Esa pregunta que por fin respondió días atrás en el campo de flores cercano al lago, cuando logró besarla y saber que, efectivamente, Sakura 2 besaba igual de agradable que Sakura 1, donde también confirmó que ese beso que compartió con ella era mejor, no solo por no tener la tela de la máscara interrumpiendo el contacto de sus labios, o por no tener ese tinte de dolor y tristeza mezclados con lágrimas, sino también por ser la chunnin.

Todo lo cual le llevaba descubrir al fin que era lo que se ocultaba en aquella frase sencilla y simple que hizo sonreír a su yo futuro, la misma que el sensei no terminó.

_-"Es mi alumna o exalumna, pero también es mi amiga y compañera en misión"-_

Sí, porque había algo, algo en esas palabras, en esa frase, en esa sonrisa y en esa mirada de su yo mayor que le hacía saber que faltaba algo en esa oración, porque Kakashi 1 ocultaba algo, porque no quería ser sincero, o, al menos, no completar esa oración.

Y ya sabía la respuesta.

"Tilín tilín"

Ella era Sakura Haruno, su alumna, o exalumna, su amiga, su compañera en misión, y, como le falto finalizar a su yo futuro, la mujer que amaba, que amaría.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, simplemente la mujer de sus sueños, de su vida.

Suspiró, miró a la pequeña Sakura que caminaba al lado tomada de su mano guiados por la luz amarilla siguiendo ese tintinar de los cascabeles. Revolvió sus cabellos extrañamente rosados y sonrió ante la mirada extraña que la niña le dio y que después de ver su sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos cerrados la correspondió con una propia.

Porque él, siendo anbu, el perfecto shinobi y anbu, sonrió, solo por algo tan simple, sencillo y común, solo verla, porque ella era totalmente adorable, totalmente angelical.

Solo por ver a la pequeña niña que era, fue, o sería su alumna.

Solo por ella.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Kakashi kun, Kakashi kun…¿estás despierto?-

Se incorporó por completo y giró. Estaba tal cual lo había dejado minutos antes, seguía dormido arropado contra la pared.

Totalmente adorable, totalmente angelical.

Sonrió pensando que nadie que lo viera se imaginaria el peligroso shinobi y mortífero asesino que se escondía tras ese rostro infantil.

-Sigue dormido- susurró acercándose, apretujando el papel contra sus manos –bien-

Se acercó a él y fue disminuyendo en poco la luz verdosa que había necesitado.

Se había despertado casi dos horas antes, y, entre pesadillas, preocupaciones y la conversación que tuvo con el niño horas antes, simplemente no pudo reconciliar por completo el sueño.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en las palabras de Kakashi kun, en lo que encerraban, intrigada aún por el hecho de si tenían o no un mensaje oculto en referencia a su futuro, a su realidad.

_-"Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría…"-_

Pensando y pensando, en él, en ella, en su familia, en el resto de sus yo, en los Kakashis, en las Sakuras, en su esposo, en sus hijos, en tantas y tantas cosas, su mente no podía descansar.

_-"Pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría… tal vez pienso como un niño…para un niño lo más importante son sus padres…"-_

Lo sabía, el tiempo que le restaba era poco, lo sentía. Y una y otra vez esos pensamientos regresaban y todos de alguna forma acaban en esa frase que el pequeño Hatake 3 le diera.

_-"Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría…"-_

Y así, pensando y pensando, al final no encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Y, tocando los cabellos grises del pequeño que reposaba en su pecho, sonrió.

Kakashi siempre había sido un misterio, siendo niño, joven y adulto, incluso después de vivir todos esos años como su esposa, siempre lo fue, siempre lo era y siempre lo sería.

-_"Kakashi kun"- _le había susurrado.

Pero sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, aún era temprano y él aún seguía cansado por el esfuerzo así que no se despertó, solo dijo un "hum" lejano y se removió un poco apretujando su cara contra sus senos.

Y sonrió de nuevo.

-"_Kakashi también siempre serás un pervertido, ¿eh?"-_ había musitado tan bajo que apenas y se escuchó a si misma. Se sonrojó tenuemente y sonrió de nuevo al recordar como él siempre hacia eso, desde la primera noche hasta la última que compartió con él.

Siempre terminaba de esa forma, con alguna parte de su cuerpo sobre su pecho, sea su cara, su mano, e incluso cierta curiosa, aparatosa y desastrosa vez, su pie. O, cómo en esta ocasión, con su cara sobre uno y con su mano en el otro.

Kakashi kun no distaba mucho de aquel hombre con el que se casó muchos, pero muchos años después.

Aquel hombre que le daría tantas cosas, con el que viviría los mejores años de su vida.

Y de nuevo los pensamientos regresaron, y de nuevo esa frase se agolpaba contra su cerebro.

_-"Sí, es cierto, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría… tal vez pienso como un niño…" –_ suspiró.

–"_¿Cuando regresa papá?"…-_ cerró los ojos y tocó sus cabellos.

-"_…__¿dónde está papá?, me muero por mostrarle la técnica que me enseñó mi tío Naruto…"- _

Sus niños, sus hijos, sus preguntas, aquellas que llevaba evadiendo desde hace meses…

_-"Mamá, mami, ¿qué pasa?"- _

Aquellas que quizás, solo quizás, ya no podía evitar más …

Pero…¿qué les diría?

-"…_para un niño lo más importante son sus padres…"-_

Y fue justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Quizás no había encontrado su respuesta, tal vez nunca la encontraría, pero no podía seguir con esa angustia, con esa presión…

Necesitaba hacer algo.

Las palabras del niño la despertaron, aunadas a aquellas que el anbu alguna vez le dijo en una de las misiones que compartió con él, cuando el anbu ya no era tan hermético, tan distante, e incluso a veces le sonreía y otras tantas, cuando ella le sonreía, graciosa y tiernamente notaba como se ponía ligeramente nervioso, quizás no era muy notorio, pero ella con tanta experiencia tratando a Hatake Kakashi lograba notar cosas como esas, como si él supiera algo que ella no, como si él guardara un secreto, otro más a la lista de misterios que rondaba la figura de Hatake Kakashi.

-_"Hum…Sakura san…puedo preguntarle algo…_-ella asintió, el anbu suspiró-_¿por qué estaremos aquí, justo en esta época?…-_y pausó, por uno o dos minutos, quizás era desesperante, pero para ella no, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de hablar que él tenía, -_porque es un poco extraño, ¿no cree?,…más de usted…¿cuál será la razón?..."- _ y el anbu le había sonreído debajo de la espantosa máscara de anbu (al parecer esa mascara siempre le daría miedo, nunca lo superaría) -"_…digo…usted viene del futuro, el resto de nosotros del pasado, es curioso ¿no?"-_ y ella había parpadeado, pues nunca en todo ese tiempo lo había pensado –_"…debe haber una buena razón…"- _ le había susurrado después de cinco minutos, justo antes de llegar donde el resto –"_…o tal vez…es solo una casualidad o error…hum…bien…el tiempo lo dirá…"- _

Y se había ido, llegando donde el resto de sus yo respectivos, dejándola con mas incógnitas que las que siempre tenía, y, en realidad, se dio cuenta de que él nunca espero su respuesta, quizás era desesperante, pero esa era la forma de hablar que él tenía.

Definitivamente él siempre sería un misterio…pero, al menos,…junto a Kakashi kun y Kakashi sempai, gracias a sus palabras, logró encontrar la decisión de arriesgarse y hacer algo…

Fue así como con extremo cuidado y con seguridad tambaleante logró incorporarse sin despertar al niño dejándolo dormido para poder hacer algo.

Hacer algo y acabar, o minimizar, esa angustia y esa opresión en su pecho, para no soñar con tanta frecuencia esa espantosa pesadilla.

Logró redactar con trazos rápidos, cortos y claves lo necesario para ayudarlo, para…tener un rayo de esperanza para su futuro.

Tuvo que hacerlo rápido y justo en el momento cuando lo pensó, así que no tardó demasiado en detalles ni en cómo hacerlo, no quiso, porque se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese pequeño y fugaz rayo de esperanza y valentía se iría muy pronto, así que tuvo que aprovecharlo.

Al no encontrar algo más donde anotar el mensaje tomó el viejo mapa y con una pequeña técnica dejó escritas aquellas palabras apretujadas y enredadas que le mostrarían lo que pasaría…

Al menos…al menos ese era el plan, tal vez ni siquiera lograría entregárselo por miedo…pero…al menos…por un momento logró sosegar esa desazón y ese dolor que le embarga.

Finalizó la técnica y las letras desaparecieron, cuando él tocara el mapa solo él sabría lo que ahora yacía oculto en el papel viejo y amarillento del mapa.

Así había pasado esos minutos.

-Si, sigue dormido- corroboró con más certeza que antes.

Se acercó al pequeño niño que dormía ajeno a todas las acciones provocadas por aquellas ingenuas palabras que pronuncio horas antes.

Sakura san removió un poco al niño, este solo emitió un "hum" juntando su ceño en un gracioso gesto que la hizo sonreír enternecida.

Kakashi kun era tan lindo y sabio.

_-"…pero…tal vez, si yo pudiera evitarlo lo haría… tal vez pienso como un niño…para un niño lo más importante son sus padres…"-_

-Gracias, Kakashi kun- sonrió –apenas lo miré…se lo daré- apretujó contra su pecho el mapa, lo dobló con delicadeza y lo guardó en su portakunais con nuevos bríos y nuevas esperanzas en su corazón.

Porque tal vez no todo estaba perdido…

Porque tal vez ella si podía hacer algo después de todo…

Tal vez ella tenía que reunir valor y luchar, arriesgarse…

Aun no estaba completamente segura de que lo que haría sería lo mejor, o lo más sensato, ni siquiera lo más seguro…pero…cualquier cosa, cualquier pequeño rayo de esperanza era mejor que esa angustia, que ese dolor y esa desazón en su pecho.

Y Kakashi kun le había dado el golpe final terminando de darle ese pequeño rayo de luz que necesitaba, muy similar a la luz que emitía en sus manos en esa oscura mina horas atrás.

Con bastante paciencia y un poco más de delicadeza se acomodó de nuevo, colocándolo de nuevo en su regazo, adormeciéndose poco a poco, víctima del cansancio y las preocupaciones.

-Gracias…Kakashi kun…- susurró antes de dormir sonriendo al sentir como él se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Ya no hacia tanto frio como hace unas horas…

"Tilín, tilín"

E, incluso, podía escuchar lejanamente un tintinar agradable…un tintinar que le recordaba a sus amigos, en aquellos días cuando hicieron aquella famosa prueba de los cascabeles. La misma que nunca había podido superar, aquella que aún tenía la esperanza de volver a realizar algún día al lado de sus amigos, con todo ellos.

-_Sasuke kun, Naruto…los…los extraño mucho…-_

Aun seguía adormilada, y se sentía muy bien, tranquila, cálida, agradable…porque Kakashi sempai era tan cálido, agradable y estaba rodeado por ese mismo sopor embriagador que su sensei.

Kakashi sempai era tan parecido a él…

_-Quizás se deba al hecho de que es él, ¿no crees?-_

Pero…a pesar de estar en tan cómoda atmósfera había algo que no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

Estaba preocupada.

Mucho.

No solo por sus amigos, por aquellas mismas preocupaciones de siempre, donde Sasuke se iba y donde Naruto trataba de regresarlo y para ello también se marchaba…donde se quedaba completamente sola.

Donde a la única persona que quedaba de ese desgastado y desquebrajado equipo 7 ni siquiera lograba ver, ni saber de él, donde su sensei permanecía al margen, tan o más lejano que los mismos Naruto y Sasuke. Pero que, a pesar de esa lejanía, de esa ausencia, e incluso de ese mutismo que tenía las pocas y esporádicas ocasiones en que le miró, ahora sabía que no se olvidaba de ella, que aun le importaba, que aún pensaba en ella y la trataba igual que siempre, para bien o para mal, porque seguía igual de molesto y exasperante que siempre.

Porque durante todo este enredo había tenido la oportunidad de convivir de nuevo con su sensei, quizás no propiamente su sensei, pero con él al fin y al cabo. Además de que también estaban el anbu y el "enano", quienes le demostraban que su sensei siempre fue así, igual de mudo, vago, pervertido, exasperante, impuntual, bromista y abusivo. Porque también siempre le había gustado molestar a los demás y hacerlos perder la paciencia, eso era más que claro.

"Tilín, tilín"

-_Los cascabeles…siguen sonando…-_ pensó entre sueños y se removió contra el anbu, sintiendo una tibia mano sobre sus cabellos, y sonrió.

Quizás Kakashi sempai medio se salvaba en eso de molestar a los demás, al menos a ella, el resto era otra cosa, porque ella por el momento no tenía mucho que decir al respecto de ser molestada por el anbu.

O, quizás, solo le faltaba un poco más para conocerlo mejor.

Porque el niño era igual o más molesto que su sensei, así que Kakashi sempai debía tener y conservar dicha fastidiosa característica y preservarla hasta ser su sensei. En fin, que fuera lo que fuera siempre daba en lo mismo.

Kakashi Hatake.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Mucho más de lo que solía pensar en su mentor, aunque debía admitir que después de quedarse sin compañeros de equipo deseaba convivir un poco más con él, algo extraño, pero no tan fuerte o frecuente como para entonces tomarle importancia.

Pero ahora sí que era preocupante y de tomar en cuenta.

-_Sensei…-_

Quizás era el hecho de estar hasta el cuello de problemas relacionados a ella y a su sensei, quizás era el hecho de estar en una época años en el futuro y convivir no solo con dos versiones suyas, sino también con otras tres versiones de su sensei.

"Tilín, tilín"

Y los cascabeles se escuchaban repicar a lo largo de la cueva, cada vez más cerca, como si mentor estuviera ahí y a punto de hacerle pasar de nuevo por aquella prueba. Pero por el momento no le importó, estaba preocupada, y no solo por Sasuke o Naruto (como la mayoría de las ocasiones de antaño), sino por su sensei, por Hatake Kakashi (como la mayoría de las ocasiones desde hace un tiempo), y, más específicamente, por Kakashi kun.

Si, el enano.

-Kakashi kun- susurró bajito, lento, pero no tan bajo como para que el anbu no escuchara y sonriera.

Debía admitir que estaba preocupada por él, muy preocupada en realidad, temía no solo por su seguridad, que, aunque le había demostrado ser un shinobi de alto rango, un jounnin, eso no evitaba sentirse preocupada, sobretodo porque dicha preocupación no solo se debía a su seguridad, sino más bien a todo eso por lo que habían pasado días antes, en aquel lago, por aquello que pasó después.

Por no haber podido aclararle las cosas, por dejarlo sin poder disculparse, por seguir aparentemente molesta con él, porque tenía miedo, miedo de que le pasara algo al niño y no poder decirle que perdonaba.

-Kakashi kun…-

Ese día, o noche, en el lago la había pasado muy gratamente.

Después de pasar por el mal trago y el gran susto de una posible pelea entre el anbu y el maestro ayudó a armar las casas de campaña, muy contenta y laboriosa, todo para que al finalizar se encontrara con la bochornosa e impensable resolución de que debía compartir dicho lugar con nada más y nada menos que el enano de Kakashi kun.

Y era verdad que había pasado muy buen día a su lado, nadando, jugando e incluso gastándose bromas, pero eso no implicaba que no se sintiera incomoda ante la idea de dormir junto a él…era…era…

-_Tan…vergonzoso…-_

-"¡_Por supuesto que no!"-_ se había negado rotundamente –"_¡ya lo dije, y no pienso repetirlo, no quiero, no quiero!"-_ y cual niña berrinchuda pateó el suelo levantando partículas de polvo y haciendo suspirar a ambas Sakuras.

-_"Pero Sakura chan"-_ le dijo la 2 –"_no queda de otra, es eso o dormir a la intemperie"-_

_-"¡Pues que lo haga!"-_

_-"Hum…"- _

Kakashi 3 no dijo nada más que eso, como lo había venido haciendo desde que les propusieron compartir la casa de campaña. Mientras tanto el anbu y el sensei simplemente miraban la divertida escena tratando de olvidar un poco las ganas de matarse entre sí.

-"_Si el enano es tannnn caballeroso como dicen que duerma afuera y ya_"-

-"¡_Pero Sakura chan!"-_ le habló la 1 –" ¡_no se trata de eso, no seas injusta!_"-

-" ¡_No lo soy!, además si son tannnn justas como dicen no duerman juntas y hagan lo mismo que me piden hacer, compartan con ellos las casas de campaña_"- y señaló a los dos shinobis que permanecían al margen y que por instante se vieron mucho más interesados en participar.

-"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura chan"-_ dijo el 2.

-"_Tienes toda la razón"-_ asintió el 1.

-"_Eso es justicia_"-dijeron en coro, por un momento olvidándose de matarse mutuamente.

Sakura 1 y 2 se sonrojaron.

-" ¡_NO!_"- exclamaron al unísono.

_-"¿Por qué no?"-_ preguntó la 3.

_-"No es lo mismo"- _dijo la 1.

-"_No es igual"-_ corroboró la 2.

-" ¡_Claro que sí!_"- contradijo la 3.

-¡_No!- _gritaron la dos mayores.

Y así estuvieron un tiempo entre si y no hasta que la niña no soportó más.

Ciertamente a pesar de tener la esperanza de que la gennin lograra lo que ellos tanto ansiaban, si, lo que 3 Hatakes querían y añoraban, estaban ya cansados de tanto grito y tanta pelea de las Harunos, así que les agradó la idea de que todos esos "si" y "no" se acabaran.

-" ¡_Que es igual!"- _aseguró la 3.

_-"¡No!"- _replicó la 2.

-" _¡Son unos niños Sakura chan, no es igual!_"- alegó la 1, igualmente cansada que la 2 por la terquedad de su "yo" niña, definitivamente su esposo tenía razón en decir que sus hijos eran igual de tercos que ella y que habían heredado eso de su lado de la familia, le debía una.

-"¿_Y creen que por ser el enano deja de ser pervertido?…¡es Kakashi Hatake!, ¡por dios!, todos son unos pervertidos, Kakashi sensei _" _– _lo señaló haciendo que suspirara pesadamente, sus alumnos definitivamente nunca le tendrían respeto –"_Kakashi sempai"- _ el anbu solo la miró con pereza, pensando que tristemente la niña pensaba eso de él, no había podido engañarla o despistarla, y eso que la trataba bien, Sakura era demasiado ruda en sus comentarios y juicios –" o _Kakashi kun…"-_lo apuntó y no tembló ante su mirada penetrante, hasta corrigió –"…_o enano, sea quien sea, todos son iguales, son unos pervertidos de lo peor"-_

Y ya estaba, Sakura chan había ido muy lejos, definitivamente estaba enojada y hablaba cosas de mas, maldito carácter el suyo. Seguramente diría una tontería.

-"_Y solo porque el enano sea un enano no le quita lo pervertido, no estoy dispuesta, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dormir con él y no creo que quiera hacerlo alguna vez _"- declaró a viva voz completamente segura de la certeza de su proclama.

-"¡_No digas eso Sakura chan!_"- refutaron inmediatamente las otras kunoichis, despertando de nuevo el interés en los antes ofendidos shinobis.

Sakura 2 se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y lo que significaba, se mordió la lengua a la vez que enrojecía tanto como le pasaba últimamente.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que dijo Sakura 1 pestañó y miró al frente sintiendo tres ojos sobre ellas, eran ellos, las veían ansiosos, esperando por sus siguientes palabras, desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y miró a la niña. La gennin seguía molesta, aún con los brazos cruzados pero ahora confundida y sorprendida por la velocidad y seguridad con la que refutaron su proclamación. Por último se encontró con la chunnin, estaba bastante ruborizada, fiel muestra de que al igual que ella también sentía pena por ser tan sincera en la contradicción de las palabras de la niña, solo esperaba y agradecía no ser tan penosa y obvia como la joven.

-"_Mira Sakura chan…_"-suspiró la jounnin –_"no se trata de eso, y…"-_

_-"Esta bien"- _ la interrumpió la 2, causando que abriera los ojos sorprendida al pensar que la chunnin había accedido a la propuesta de Sakura 3, tal vez no era tan penosa como pensaba. Los Kakashis, por su parte, de nuevo parecieron bastante interesados

–"_¡Ya me canse de esto!, ¡Sakura chan y Kakashi kun dormirán en esa casa de campaña, les guste o no, no hay de otra!" –_y justo antes de escuchar los reclamos de la gennin y para terminar con las esperanzas de los otros ninjas dijo –"_y te aseguro que no pasara nada raro…porque yo dormiré con ustedes, entre ustedes ¿sí?_"- Haruno 3 parpadeó y pensó en la propuesta –_"Sakura san, ¿usted puede dormir sola, verdad?"-_ la jounnin asintió y la gennin terminó por aceptar la idea, no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Lo que nunca se le ocurrió, y ahora que lo pensaba era buena opción, era haber propuesto que Sakura 2 compartiera la cama con Kakashi kun y ella con Sakura san, o Kakashi sempai, pero bueno, eso solo le generaría problemas.

Porque era una vil mentira eso de no querer dormir con él, de hecho en este momento lo estaba haciendo y se la estaba pasando muy bien con el anbu, pero una cosa es que lo supiera y otra muy distinta que lo admitiera frente a todos, y, sobre todo, frente a Kakashi kun.

-"_Eh…bueno, está bien"- _aceptó la 3.

Al final lograron convencerles y la chunnin durmió junto a ellos, entre ellos, y los niños aceptaron, e igualmente no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, estaban algo cansados después de pasar todo el día nadando. Así que después de una mirada de advertencia hacia el niño Sakura chan terminó por dormirse y pegarse contra el cuerpo de la otra Sakura chan.

Todo iba bien, pasó muy buena noche, y debía admitir que se sentía muy cómoda, con esa misma tranquilidad, sosiego y sopor agradable que le hacía descansar por completo.

Ese sopor relacionado con Kakashi sensei, el mismo que ahora comprobaba que también tenía el niño, el mismo que igualmente compartía el anbu. Debió darse cuenta en ese momento, pero estaba dormida y no lo supo hasta que despertó. Hasta que abrió los ojos con pereza al sentir una, o dos, o cuatro miradas sobre ella.

-_"Eh…"- _ había susurrado al mirar a sus dos versiones mayores que la observaban con ternura, fijamente, pestañó y notó a poca distancia los ojos vagos de los dos Hatakes.

Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿si ese calor, conforte y brazo que la cubría (al cual por cierto se pegaba mas en busca de abrigo) no era Sakura 2…entonces…, quién…?

Giró los ojos y se encontró con el tercer ojo negro y perezoso que la veía con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, pero con un dejo de sorpresa que ella debía compartir. Y la tranquilidad de la mañana se fue.

-_"AHHHHHHHHH"-_ gritó tan fuerte como pudo, no solo dejando sordo al niño a su lado, sino al resto de los presentes –"¡_déjame!"-_ y como pudo se quitó el brazo del niño de encima y se separo todo lo posible hasta dar contra la casa de campaña –"_lo sabía, lo sabía, eres un…un… ¡pervertido!_"- lo señaló.

-_"Hum…"- _ dijo él apenas recuperó su capacidad auditiva, esa niña sí que sabía cómo gritar. Y también como defenderse, pues Sakura comenzó a tirarle cosas, desde rocas, ramas, almohadas, hasta pasto, a falta de armas cercanas, alguien debió retirarlas a tiempo, y lo agradecía, pues era muy temprano como para esquivar filosas armas y aun seguía aturdido por el grito con que la niña lo terminó por despertar.

-"_Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡tu…tu…grande y pervertido…enano!"-_

Y así paso un buen tiempo hasta que las Sakuras suspiraron, la ternura de verlos dormidos, acurrucados uno junto al otro, se había transformado en otra batalla campal con la que se disipaba esa amistosa etapa que se había formado entre los niños en el lago.

-"_Sakura chan…cálmate, por favor"-_

_-"Calmarme, ¡calmarme yo!"- _gruñó con tremenda roca en la mano –" ¡_¿qué no se dan cuenta?, este…este enano…estaba…estaba"-_ y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-_"Hum…¿dormido?"- _habló al fin.

Sakura 3 angostó los ojos y lo miró con rabia contenida.

_-"¡Si solo fuera eso!"-_

_-"Hum…¿entonces que fue?"-_

Sakura pestañó y le apuntó con la enorme roca, _-"¿cómo que qué?, estabas…tú estabas abrazándome aprovechándote de que estaba inocentemente dormida"_ -dijo con tono de víctima- _"te aprovechaste de eso, ¿te parece poco?, ¡quién sabe qué otras cosas querías hacer!"-_

_-"Hum…no…no es verdad, no toda"-_

_-"¡Claro que sí!"-_

_-"Hum…no…"-_

_-"¡SI!"-_

_-"Hum…no… porque yo también estaba dormido, además tú también me estabas abrazando y no parecías muy incómoda con eso"-_

Y sonrió y ella se sonrojó tan fuerte como la chunnin cuando le refutó eso de no querer dormir con Hatake.

_-"¡No es cierto!"-_

_-"Hum…claro que lo es"- _asintió_._

_-"¡Que no!"- _

Y él siguió asintiendo y ella negando con fuertes gritos, hasta que cansada de seguir con eso aventó la roca contra el niño y él la esquivó con facilidad, afortunadamente la roca no dio contra la tela de la campaña, sino se habría perdido un buen refugio.

-"_Hum…y eso que pensabas que era "terrible" dormir junto a mi"-_

_-" ¡Y lo es!"-_

_-"Hum…pues no parecía tan "terrible" para ti hace rato_"-

-"¡_Ah!, ¡enano!"-_

_-"Hum…¿qué?, sólo digo que tu parecías la más cómoda con eso, es todo"-_

Sakura rabió, negó y pataleó, negó, pataleó y rabió hasta el cansancio.

Siempre era igual, Kakashi kun, y también los otros dos, parecían disfrutar enormemente el hacerla enojar hasta el punto de casi darle un ataque cardiaco o una parálisis facial, lo que sucediera primero. Pero no le daría el gusto, o no, claro que no, al menos no del todo.

Salió de la pequeña casa de campaña arrastrándose, gateando como un bebé. Y ante la mirada atónita de todos se incorporó y se colocó frente al niño, señalándolo.

_-"No es verdad"-_ le dijo, enojada, pero sin gritar.

_-"Hum…."-_

Kakashi se alzó de hombros y lenta y tranquilamente salió de la casa de campaña y se dispuso a calzarse las sandalias ya sin siquiera asentir o decir el "si", solo ignorándola.

Sakura 3 lo observó durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que se incorporó, entonces volvió a insistir.

_-"No es cierto, y lo sabes"_-

El niño solo siguió sin opinar nada al respecto ya estaba bastante entretenido con el rubor y el enojo que se mostraba en el rostro de la niña.

-"_No es cierto…"_- le dijo de nuevo, captando su atención al señalarlo con el dedo _–"no lo es, porque te falto decir que tu también estabas muy cómodo abrazándome" –_y el sonrojo creció, pero no le importó, si él se estaba burlando de ella con eso, ella también podía hacerlo _–"e incluso puedo apostar que estabas sonriendo"-_

Hatake 3 parpadeó, lo había sorprendido y la verdad ella tenía razón, pero no estaba por rendirse aún, si ella quería jugar, entonces le seguiría el juego.

_-"Hum…¿cómo puedes saberlo?, tengo la máscara"-_

_-"No necesito verte la carota por completo, solo con eso es suficiente…enano_"- y sonrió triunfal al ver como su ojo negro se abrió un poco más al señalarle las mejillas, donde un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor apenas y se colaba por sobre la máscara.

-"_¡Já!"_- exclamó triunfal –_"¡lo sabía!, tenía razón, te gustó abrazarme, eres un pervertido, no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que estabas pensado, ¡enano pervertido!"_-

Francamente eso de "enano" ya solo era por costumbre, porque de los escasos 5 cm con que le ganaba ya solo quedaban 1, o 2 si tenía suerte. Kakashi kun crecía mucho y bastante rápido, no era de sorprenderse, después de todo en algún momento tenía que crecer y llegar a ser tan alto como lo eran su sempai y su sensei. Ella también crecería, pero no tanto como quisiera, al menos no lo suficiente para quitarse la sensación de ser muy pequeña al lado de él. Así que, aunque solo fueran 5, o 2 o 1 cm lo que le sacaba de altura, habría que aprovecharlo hasta el final.

_-"Hum…cosas ¿eh?, ¿qué cosas?"-_

_-"¡Pu…pues cosas!"-_ Hatake 3 alzó una ceja, y ella se sonrojó un poco más, pero no cedería, no quedaría como una perdedora, no de nuevo.

-"_Hum…y…según tu ¿por qué pensaría "cosas"?-_

_-"¡Pu…pues porque eres tú!, ¡tu…tu…eres Hatake Kakashi, siempre piensas "cosas" de ese tipo!"-_

Los Hatakes 1 y 2 suspiraron, si, en definitiva, Sakura chan tenía fuertemente arraigada la idea de que era un pervertido, suspiraron con pesadumbre, no habían logrado engañarla después de todo. Aunque para las otras dos kunoichis saber eso no tenía nada de extraño, de hecho el argumento de Sakura 3 era bastante valido.

_-"Hum…¿y solo por eso tienes razón?"-_

_-"¡Claro que sí!"-_

_-"No es un buen argumento"-_

_-"Por supuesto que lo es, tú eres Kakashi Hatake, un pervertido, y yo soy muy, muuyy linda"-_ dijo con presunción, causando ahora el suspiró cansino no solo en los Hatakes, sino también en las otras mujeres, definitivamente cuando estaba enojada siempre decía cada tontería… _–"supongo que es normal pensarlo y por lo tanto es un buen argumento"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ se alzó de hombros _–"quizás, pero por si no lo recuerdas a mí me gustan las niñas"-_

_-"¡Soy una niña!, ¡idiota!"-_

-"_Oh…disculpa…es que…ya sabes, suelo olvidarlo, es difícil recordarlo al no notar la diferencia"-_ y se tocó el pecho.

_-"¡Arg!"_- bramó y apuñó las manos, pero aún no se daría por vencida _–"eres…eres…tan…"- _suspiró, debía calmarse _–"¡pues hace rato parecía no importarte mucho no notar la diferencia cuando me abrazaste y recargaste tu cabeza en mi cabello!, creo que hasta dijiste, ¿cómo era?, ah sí, algo como "hum manzana", ¡y ese es el shampoo que uso!"-_

Y Sakura sonrió y agradeció ya no usar aquel shampoo (que antes era su favorito y le dolió y dificultó mucho cambiar) que Pakkun también usaba, hubiese sido muy vergonzoso que le dijera algo como "hueles como mi perro", si es que el niño ya tenía a los nikkens, no estaba segura de ello, lo importante era que le había ganado un punto.

Kakashi kun se sonrojó un poco más, ¡era verdad!, lo hizo y lo murmuró entre sueños, nunca pensó que alguien lo escucharía, mucho menos ella.

Mientras tanto los Kakashis estaban bastante entretenidos con todo eso, habían atrapado al pequeño niño, era divertido verlo así, porque él, siendo anbu o sensei, se divertía bastante a costillas de quien fuera, así fuese el mismo. Las mujeres, por su parte, estaban sorprendidas ante el rumbo que todo eso estaba tomando.

_-"¡Já, te atrape, admítelo!"-_

_-"Hum…bien…está bien, tu cabello huele bien, es cierto, pero…al menos…a mi no me tiraron al agua por estar esperando que me besaran"-_

Sakura san sonrió, vaya que le creía, eso le había pasado muchas pero muchas veces.

Sakura 2 suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, vaya, eso sí que definitivamente se estaba tornando interesante.

_-"¡Yo no estaba esperando eso!"-_

_-"Hum…pues eso parecía"-_

_-"¡Pues no!, además, ¡¿quién querría besarte?"-_

_-"Hum…no sé…tal vez tú…"-_

_-"Yo, ¿yo?"-_ se señaló –_"¡ni que fuese idiota!, además…además…"_- y se mordió el labio inferior, se había quedado sin palabras, él le estaba ganando, como siempre, pero no podía permitirlo, oh no, claro que no, él no se reiría de ella con ese gesto de "te gane" pintado en su estúpida y enmascarada cara –"_yo…yo no soy la que anda oliendo el cabello de los demás, ni suspiro ni digo "hum manzana", ni siquiera fui la que empezó con eso, ¡porque tú me estabas abrazando a mí!, ¡así que tu empezaste con todo esto!"-_

_-"Hum…tal vez, pero eso fue porque no sabía que eras_ _tú"_–soltó de pronto, sin pensarlo mucho _–"pensé que eras Sakura san"-_ dijo, refiriéndose a la 2, ya que a ambas las llamaba de esa forma.

Sakura 2 se sonrojó, y la pequeña niña se quedó callada, completamente sorprendida. Kakashi kun bajó el rostro y se sonrojó un poco más.

_-"No sabía que eras tú, sino, no te habría abrazado…"- _afirmó aun tímido, pero con el mismo timbre tranquilo de siempre.

Se lo dijo, obviamente mintiendo, solo por ganar un punto a su favor, porque realmente nunca supo de quien se trataba, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había abrazado a la niña, seguramente había sido por impulso, o inercia, lo único que recordaba era esa sensación agradable y cálida y el dulce aroma a manzana que desprendía su cabello rosa, claro que no lo diría, ni admitiría tan fácilmente. Y al no escuchar una refutación siguió con su discurso.

–"…_porque…"-_levantó el rostro, sonriendo –"_quién querría abrazar a una niñita plana y débil cuando pue…"- _no terminó, una fuerte bofetada se lo impidió.

Se llevó la mano a la palpitante mejilla, abrió ambos ojos por lo inesperado del golpe, estaba por reclamarle, pero no pudo. Ella estaba llorando. Estaba enojada, furiosa, molesta, sonrojada, y…llorosa.

Y él odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, era algo que nunca soportó. Menos aún ver llorar a Sakura, y menos aún ser el culpable de su llanto.

_-"Tonto, te odio"- _le dijo despacio y tranquila, tomó sus zapatos y se encaminó al lago, Kakashi kun solo parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba hacerla llorar.

_-"Espera Sakura chan"-_ le dijo la 2 tomándole del brazo, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable _–"la verdad yo fui la responsable, en la noche me desperté para ir al baño"_- parpadeó al mirar el rostro molesto y triste de la niña, seguramente era el mismo que ella tenía cuando volvió "del baño" al encontrarse con Sakura san y su sensei compartiendo un beso _–"cuando volví ustedes ya estaban cercanos, así que me pareció lindo hacerlo y pues…los deje abrazados, eso es todo"-_

Haruno 3 la miró, abrió los ojos y los entrecerró de nuevo.

_-"No importa"-_ dijo y se soltó y caminó hasta la orilla del lago, donde el césped terminaba, se lavó los pies en el lago y se calzó.

-"_Tonto"- _se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro, no quería que pensara que seguía llorando –"_te odio_"- susurró de nuevo, sintiendo como unas cuantas lágrimas aún le caían por el rostro.

Le dolió. Mucho. Le había traído malos recuerdos.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba igual?, ¿por qué siempre que se declaraba la rechazaban y le echaban en cara su debilidad e inutilidad? Otro poco más de agua fría en el rostro, se peinó los cabellos mojándolos con delicadeza.

Porque eso le había pasado aquella noche cuando Sasuke partió de la aldea, y prácticamente ahora le había pasado algo parecido. Quizás no igual, pero si similar.

¡Dios!, prácticamente había aceptado que el tonto del enano le gustaba frente a él y frente a todos, que era humillante, por cierto, definitivamente ese maldito carácter suyo no ayudaba, siempre la hacía decir tonterías.

Todo la había llevado a casi casi declarársele, y él, dándose o no cuenta de ello, le restregaba en la cara que no le gustaba, que la había confundido con la chunnin, partiéndole el corazón y llenándola de celos, y, para rematar, diciéndole plana (que era verdad pero no implicaba que no doliera) y debilucha (que también era cierto, pero igual dolía), ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Porque le habían dolido mucho sus palabras, si, cierto que ella tenía la culpa y también había dicho tonterías, maldito carácter el suyo, pero le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Kakashi kun, por eso le abofeteo, por eso lloró.

No lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, le había causado muchos problemas, y le seguiría causando problemas. Además de que realmente le había dolido mucho su rechazo. Definitivamente no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Y así fue, durante esos días de viaje hacia y en Caradhras no le había perdonado, ni siquiera aclarado el hecho de que no lo odiaba, de que se lo dijo porque le habían dolido sus palabras.

Y la verdad, ya no estaba tan orgullosa de no hablarle, al menos no lo estrictamente necesario, o de no aceptar que él estaba preocupado, incluso se había intentado disculpar, lo cual ya era gran cosa viniendo de él, pero ella no le permitió, además de que no fue en las mejores condiciones, estando en esa montaña todo era muy peligroso, cualquier descuido era casi causa de muerte, prueba de ello eran todos aquellos peligros por los que pasaron, muchos en los cuales el enano le ayudó a salir ilesa, o al menos no tan lastimada.

Pero no le perdonó, ni siquiera dedicó más de tres palabras…por eso estaba preocupada, por eso no estaba tranquila, porque…¿y si…y si le llegaba a pasar algo malo?

_-¿Y si…si…no puedo decirle que ya no estoy molesta con él…y si le pasa algo?…yo…_Kakashi kun…-

"Tilín tilín"

Y escuchando el tintineo de los cascabeles, que nunca cesó, recordó aquello de lo que fue consciente por la oración de Kakashi kun, algo que le sorprendió y aumento esa preocupación y esas ganas de llorar que sentía.

Otro punto más que complicó que ella le hablara, o que aceptara sus disculpas, o que aclarara las cosas con el pequeño jounnin.

Mirando su reflejo tembloroso en el lago, con el agua fría en su rostro y el cabello, secándose con los dedos las últimas lágrimas que le caían en las mejillas y sintiendo el viento fresco que llegaba seguramente desde la montaña, se dio cuenta.

-"_Enano tonto"-_ lo peor de todo es que al fin había descubierto que él le gustaba, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, más que cualquier otro niño.

Y eso ya era mucho por aceptar como para encima darse cuenta de lo extraño que era todo eso. Porque si Kakashi kun le gustaba era como admitir que también el anbu (que si bien le gustaba verlo en ese uniforme era muy diferente admirarlo a admitir que le atraía más allá de solo mirarle), y más extraño aún, era como darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su sensei.

¡Ella!

¡Ella estaba enamorada de su sensei!

Era tan insólito, inconveniente, impensable, incomprensible, increíble, imposible e inconcebible, y otras tantas palabras que no podía siquiera recordar.

Y acomodó un mechón tras la oreja, aún observando su rostro en el lago.

Sí, porque si estaba enamorada de Kakashi kun, como ahora se enteraba o lo admitía, significaba que estaba enamorada de Hatake Kakashi, lo que prácticamente significaba estarlo del anbu y de su maestro.

Porque Hatake Kakashi era el enano.

Porque Hatake Kakashi era el anbu.

Y lo más preocupante de todo…

…porque Hatake Kakashi era su sensei.

¡Su maestro!, ¡por Dios!, ¡¿qué pasaba con ella?

Cierto que Kakashi kun era de su edad, lo cual era un punto a favor, pero también era cierto que Kakashi kun era, o sería, su mentor…

Y como si no fuera suficiente, la había rechazado, y frente a todos, por cierto, lo cual era humillante.

Había sido rechazada por Kakashi kun, lo que significaba ser rechazada, o posiblemente rechazada, por los otros dos.

¡Nunca se imaginó ser rechazada por su maestro!

Bien, ni siquiera se había imaginado sentir algo más que admiración y respeto por su sensei, y ahora hasta se sentía celosa de sí misma.

Sí, porque Kakashi kun le hizo sentir celos al hablar de la chunnin diciendo que al abrazarla pensaba que Sakura 2, comparándola en el acto con ella.

Si, cierto era que ya había sentido algo muy similar a los celos, eso ya le había pasado antes con Sakura 2 e incluso con Sakura 1, pero nunca habían sido tan claros, fuertes y dolorosos como esa vez.

Ella celosa de sí misma, impensable e incomprensible.

Más aún, ella enamorada de Hatake Kakashi, de su sensei, impensable e incomprensible.

Sorpresas que da la vida.

Y le dolía pensar que había sido rechazada por él, y también le dolía pensar que tal vez ese era su cruel destino, enamorarse de imposibles.

Definitivamente era propensa a las relaciones complicabas.

Y, definitivamente, estaba en graves problemas.

-"_Tonto"-_

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola a todos… :O

Después de quien sabe que tanto tiempo n/ñ eh regresado!, aunque no lo crean tenía ansias enormes por actualizar, tenía sed…SEDDD de escribir (si es que es correcto decirlo)…pero ya saben, la misma razón, razón, no excusa, ojo, jejeje, de siempre, trabajo, familia, cansancio, falta de tiempo, dolor de ojos, etc. etc….pero bueno…al fin, al fin he actualizado!

No saben lo que se me complicó terminar este cap., tenía casi semana y media con el avance de 10 hojas esperando en la lap, pero no tuve tiempo de acabar el cap hasta hoy…, gracias a Dios es viernes!, jajaja, otra cosa, me he quedado sin internet, "exceso de pago", ya saben, así que no podré contestar su comentarios, lo siento mucho, en serio, sé que no lo he venido haciendo desde hace tiempo, y eso es feo, lo sé, u.u!, pero pues la excusa de siempre…aun así, no tienen idea, o tal vez si son autoras, de lo importante que es para mí recibir todos y cada uno de sus comentarios…así que anímense a dejarle un comentario a esta chica que se tarda casi un mes de capítulo en capítulo !...creo que a este paso "1,2 y 3" va a cumplir los dos años (dos años :O!) sin finalizar, jajaja, y eso que tengo ya varios cap diciendo que estamos cerca del final, creo que ya no me creen, jajaja…

De hecho este cap también se alargó jejeje, que sorpresa, ¿verdad? (nótese el sarcasmo), este episodio finalizaría cuando saldrían de la mina, explicando el dichoso tintinar de los cascabeles, pero no lo logre, jajajaja XD!, supuestamente después de este solo queda 1 episodio (o dos si se alarga) para el final, ahhhh….en fin, que hablando del dichoso final que ya tiene dos años en mi mentecilla….:(…no sé como redactarlo, bueno, aún no me decido como estructurarlo, como tenemos 6 personajes no sé como acomodare el final…hum…bueno, para eso falta, jajaja, si sigo a mi ritmo unos dos meses mas XD!...

El cap. con el título mas largooooo….soy mala con los títulos, por si no lo han notado XD!...pero pasando al cap…¿Cómo la ven?, Sakura san sí que sabe dar sorpresas, no solo ya piensa hacer "algo"! sino también ¡ya había besado a Kakashi sempai O.O!, eso me sorprendió mucho (sí, yo también me sorprendo), y Sakura chan al fin admite que Kakashi kun es tan tan lindo (quien no quisiera abrazarse a él), n/ñ!, y Kakashi sempai, tan lindo y caballeroso, jajaja…me faltan ese par de loquillos…jajaja…paciencia paciencia…

En fin…que el fic ya va avanzando (o esa es la intención), no quiero que se me aburran por no haber mucho avance en la historia u.u!, estoy tan emocionada, ¡al fin actualice!...

Pasando a otros temas…no quiero hablar mucho, ni aburrirlos, y sé que todos dicen esto, pero solo pedirles orar aunque sea un poco por las pobres personas del querido Japón, y de paso por todos nosotros, con eso de la energía nuclear…ya saben…

En fin…creo que es suficiente por hoy, una nota de autora larga, ven que si tenía sed de escribir!, jajaja, bien chicos, saludos, cuídense mucho…

Dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	24. Encontrando la luz y las respuestas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 24: Encontrando la luz y las respuestas**

Sonrió y acariciando los cabellos de la gennin se dio cuenta de que se removía. La niña despertó y logró enfocar el rostro enmascarado del anbu, quien le sonrió arqueando los ojos.

-Buenos días Sakura chan-

-Buenos días sempai- le contestó sonriendo.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Haruno abrió sus verdes ojos enormemente, los cascabeles eran reales, no solo parte de sus sueños, ni recuerdos.

-Cascabeles- susurró.

-Si- afirmó él mirando donde el sonido se escuchaba –tienen tiempo sonando-

Sakura le miró, lo había dicho con el tono más serio que podía haberlo hecho. Una sonrisa le apareció en los labios.

-Kakashi sempai-

-Hum-

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Kakashi sensei- le dijo tomándole de la armadura, emocionada, y con ojos brillantes agregó –debe ser él, tal vez nos indica el camino-

-Si, Sakura chan- le sonrió colocando la mano amplia sobre la fría y pequeña de ella, la que le sostenía de la armadura. Se sintió tan nerviosa y avergonzada que se sonrojó, ante lo cual él sonrió de nuevo -vamos- le dijo –sigamos a tu sensei-

La niña asintió y pronto salió de entre las capas y su comodidad, él le siguió y le entregó el abrigo que le correspondía, ella le miró un instante, dudosa, pero él igual le sonrió diciéndole que se la devolviera al salir de ahí.

-Tú la necesitas más que yo pequeña- y le revolvió los cabellos, justo como su maestro tenía por costumbre.

-Gracias…- susurró.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Caminaron cuidando de no tropezar, cosa que avergonzaba profundamente a la gennin pues no lo pudo evitar por un par de veces, pero que muchas otras evitó gracias a la mano de Hatake 2 que la tomaba con fuerza.

Doblaron por decenas y decenas de túneles, lo cual le desesperaba un poco, de no ser por estar con él, simplemente se habría muerto de desesperación.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mientras caminaban, no hablaron mucho. Pero para la niña ya era algo normal, si algo sabía por experiencia era que Kakashi Hatake no era de mucha plática. Además de que estaba bastante ocupada en sus preocupaciones, pensamientos y no tropezar con nada al seguir la luz amarilla como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Sus preocupaciones se centraban generalmente en Kakashi kun, en todo lo que ese pequeño enano significaba para ella y en la gran congoja que le daba el no volver a verlo, ni el poder disculparse con él y arreglar la situación…

Porque si bien es cierto que la había lastimado, él había intentado disculparse (lo cual ya era mucho para él) y la salvo muchas veces durante la estancia en Caradhras, así que no podía decir que no puso de su parte para hacer las paces, en cambio ella hizo lo posible para impedirlo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró ligeramente.

-Kakashi kun…- susurró bajito, sin siquiera notarlo.

Claro que el anbu si lo notó, pero decidió seguir ignorándolo, no siendo ésta la primera ni la última vez que le escuchó decir el nombre del enano, hasta le había confundido con el niño ya un par de veces llamándolo con el "kun", sobre todo cuando le pedía descansar un poco.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Pero bueno, ambos estaban muy ocupados en seguir el tintinar de los cascabeles y en sus propias cavilaciones como pensar algo más.

-Pronto llegaremos a la salida, Sakura chan-

La gennin pegó un ligero saltito ante la voz ronca, profunda y grave del anbu, todo estaba tan silencioso que realmente se asustó al escuchar algo más que el repique que seguían.

-Si- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba segura que ese tintinar incesante provenía de su profesor, lo cual le hacía sentir segura, porque le daba la certeza de que su sensei estaba bien, además de que implicaba que alguna de ellas también lo estaba (tenía una seguridad casi completa de que la chunnin cayó junto con él, y Sakura san con Kakashi kun).

Pero, lejos de sentirse mejor por la posibilidad de que él estuviera acompañado por la jounnin, seguía preocupándose y acongojándose por ello, no tanto por no confiar en las habilidades de ambos, sino simplemente porque no podía evitarlo.

Continuamente le asaltaban preguntas como: ¿qué pasaría con el niño?, ¿qué sería de él?, ¿estaría bien?...tantas preguntas, tantas…

Sin embargo lo peor de todo era la angustia.

-Aumentaré un poco la luz-

-Hum- asintió ella.

"Tilín, Tilín"

La luz amarilla iluminó con más intensidad, lastimando un poco sus ojos verdes, era una medida necesaria, no podían salir de pronto de la cueva a la luz de pleno día, sus ojos resentirían mucho la luminosidad, por lo cual probablemente les cegaría por un tiempo, y en un lugar como Caradhras no era recomendable estar en desventaja.

Afortunadamente tenía por compañía a uno de los mejores shinobis, claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a él, o ellos.

Alzó la vista y le miró, sus cabellos grises estaban más despeinados de lo normal, no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que ya tenía su ojo sharingan abierto. No por peligro, sino simplemente para evitar el problema de la luz.

Una pequeña nubecilla de vapor se escapó de la boca de su sempai a causa de ese frío espantoso, y pensó que a pesar de su cabello enmarañado y del lugar en el que se encontraban él se veía simplemente atractivo, y que esa luz amarilla se reflejaba muy bien en su armadura y en sus cabellos.

Se ruborizó tenuemente, aún admirándolo.

Su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, era muy atractivo, sí que lo era, siendo el anbu, su maestro, o el enano. Claro que nunca lo admitiría frente de él, ni de ninguno de los otros Hatake.

De pronto se encontró preguntándose cómo es que él luciría sin máscara, ¿cómo sería el rostro de Hatake Kakashi?, esa pregunta siempre le acompañaría.

Bueno, no siempre, pues tenía la certeza de que algún día le conocería, pero eso no quitaba tener ganas de adelantarse un poco.

-¿_Y si se lo pido a Kakashi sempai…?-_ después de todo era el Hatake más amable para con ella, tal vez accedería y acortaría un poco la espera –_hum…no lo sé, tal vez él…-_

Y entonces se sonrojó, pues recordó aquella propuesta que Sakura 2 le hizo respecto a revelar el resto de la cara de Hatake por medio de una petición, de un beso.

-¡_¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?...además Kakashi kun, yo no le agrado-_

Y de nuevo la angustia, la congoja por no saber de ese pequeño enano que remordía la consciencia.

-¿_Y si ya no tengo la oportunidad de pedírselo…?-_

"Tilín, Tilín"

Miró el suelo rocoso bajo sus pies con esa enorme tristeza naciéndole en el pecho.

-Kakashi kun…- musitó justo antes de dar contra el piso por pisar una piedra puntiaguda que le rasgo la rodilla al caer.

Estrepitosa y dolorosamente cayó causándole no solo el dolor del golpe y la cortada, sino también una profunda vergüenza. Era increíble, ¿cómo pudo tropezar con esa piedra si se suponía que estaba mirando el suelo?

¡¿Cómo era posible?

-¡AHH!- gritó, pero enmudeció al recordar que no podía gritar, su sempai le advirtió desde el inicio no hacerlo. Se incorporó y sentó limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le salieron, gruñendo internamente por ser tan descuidada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el anbu.

-Si…- dijo ella en un puchero adorable que lo hizo sonreír, se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Déjame ver- pidió, ella no se negó –vaya- dijo cuando observó la profunda cortada que se mostraba en la rodilla de la niña –es más profundo de lo que imagine-

-No…no se preocupe- murmuró intimidada por su cercanía y por la vergüenza de no poder aguantar unas pocas lagrimas por una simple caída.

¡Era ninja, por Dios!, ¿qué pensaría él?

-Yo puedo curarme- le dijo moviendo su pequeña mano de la cual brotó un poco de verde y…-

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Espera,- le ordenó, ella obedeció al instante –antes de eso debemos limpiarte-

Ella pestañó –¡_claro, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?-_ se regañó mentalmente, no solo era ninja, sino uno medico, o al menos aprendiz, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

El anbu sacó una venda de algún lado y comenzó a limpiarle la herida causándole una sensación ardiente, un cosquilleo en el estomago y una calidez en las mejillas.

-Gracias, es muy amable, sempai-

-Hum- fue todo lo que dijo ante su agradecimiento.

Kakashi 2 se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, tan paciente y cuidadoso que a Sakura solo le provocaba más nervios y sonrojos de los que podía soportar. Limpió y limpió hasta que no quedaran rastros de piedrecillas (que era muy dolorosas al quitarlas por cierto), también quitó cualquier rastro de polvo y sangre. Sakura, por su parte, no podía sino solo verlo atentamente, sintiéndose bastante apenada y afortunada por recibir esa clase de atención y cuidados por parte de él.

-Listo- dijo levantando el rostro y atrapándola en su escrutinio, sonrojándola más, haciendo que diera un leve movimiento hacia atrás, justo como cuando Kakashi kun la intimido en la roca del lago –ya puedes hacer lo tuyo-

La gennin pestañó sorprendida y se sintió inmensamente boba no solo por ser descubierta en su observación, sino también por el hecho de ser necesario que se le recordara lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si- susurró bajando el rostro y poniendo todo su empeño en sanar.

-Espero y no te dejé cicatriz- dijo él, sorprendiéndola, ella subió el rostro.

-No se preocupe- dijo en una sonrisa tímida –no fue la gran cosa-

-Me alegro por ello- dejó en una sonrisa, incorporándose –no me gustaría que me reclamaran por no cuidarte bien-

"Tilín, Tilín"

-¿Ah?- pestañó, y luego sonrió –no, no sempai- dijo avergonzada –fue mi culpa, estaba distraída, además no creo que ellas…-

-No me refería a ellas-

Sakura levantó el rostro y miró al anbu con esa luz amarilla brotando de su mano y con la otra en sus cabellos grises, despeinándolos aún más, si es que se podía.

-¿No has notado la cara tétrica que a veces pongo?- dijo sonriendo, la niña pestañó, aún sin comprender del todo a que se refería -realmente doy bastante miedo ¿eh?, no me había dado cuenta de eso, además de que al parecer soy bastante desconfiado y celoso cuando se trata de ustedes, se debe tener cuidado con ellos-

-Sempai, no entiendo de que…-

-Hum…no me gusta admitirlo, soy yo después de todo…-dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

Y él sonrió arqueando sus ojos, tan sincero que a Sakura por primera vez le pareció verlo tal cual los otros dos. Había sonreído como su sensei usualmente lo hacía y como Kakashi kun lo hizo las pocas veces que le sonrió sincero.

-No, no sempai, Kakashi sensei no es así conmigo- le dijo tratando de entender un poco sus palabras, estaba muy fascinada ante su conversación y por verlo tan igual a los otros dos.

-Te equivocas pequeña,- le sonrió -es de esperarse que tu maestro se preocupe y ocupe de ti, eres su alumna, su responsabilidad, por tanto, mi alumna, mi responsabilidad,-y ahí otro sonrojo, era bastante sencillo ruborizarse ante Hatake Kakashi y esas palabras, más si él la miraba así, tan seria e intensamente mientras le decía algo como eso -tal vez no lo has notado, pero así es –

Y era verdad, su sensei siempre se preocupaba mas por ella que por Sasuke o Naruto, tal vez por considerarla débil, o tal vez por ser niña, o tal vez solo por ser amable, o tal vez por todo lo anterior, la realidad era que era verdad.

–Pero no me preocupa él, ya sé cómo enfrentarlo -le restó importancia y la gennin se preguntó a que se refería, probablemente a la discusión del lago. Kakashi 2 continuó -lo digo por el enano- le habló con seriedad, Haruno le miró de nuevo intrigada, sin comprender –se que aún es un niño, pero no por ello debe subestimársele ¿no?-

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Sempai…- susurró Sakura.

Estaba bastante más apenada de lo que momentos antes estaba, había comprendido; él se lo decía para que estuviera tranquila respecto a la integridad física del enano, porque Kakashi kun era habilidoso, era un niño genio, más aún, un shinobi genio, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo lo era (claro que nunca lo aceptaría frente del niño) así que estaría bien.

-Es un jounnin después de todo, ¿no?-

Si, lo era, era un jounnin, ¡Dios!, él podía cuidarse el trasero mejor que muchos adultos que conocía.

-Sempai, _¿usted lo dice por eso?_, _gracias, es muy amable_- pensó, pues no pudo terminar de decirlo, le daba pena, él sólo estaba siendo amable con ella, tranquilizándola.

-Además creo que de pequeño tenía peor humor, - dijo con seriedad, con la mano en el mentón -si, definitivamente él tiene peor sentido del humor que tu sensei y yo…oh si, también era más celoso con mis cosas, o al menos más obvio ¿verdad?- le cuestionó mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Su…sus cosas?- preguntó ya no tan segura de las buenas intenciones que el anbu tenía en sus palabras, y él rubor volvió más fuerte e intenso que nunca –¡sempai, yo no soy…!-

El anbu sonrió –o al menos las que consideraba mías- la interrumpió.

-Kakashi sempai yo no- repicó nerviosa, sonrojada.

Al fin había entendido, él no era tan amable como creía, de hecho era muy similar a los otros dos, también tenía, o conservaba, esa terrible necesidad de molestarla, solo había que darle un poco más de tiempo.

Kakashi Hatake siempre se reiría de ella, y lo hacía con cualquier cosa, ¡el anbu era igual que su sensei y el enano, solo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para notarlo!

–Él, yo, Kakashi kun no, nosotros no…- negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

Kakashi 2 sonrió, era divertido ver en la pequeña Sakura 3 los nervios, y el tierno rubor que le subía, además de cómo negaba lo obvio.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Hum…bien, sea como sea, debes de prestar atención por dónde vas,- le extendió la mano, y ella aceptó –no debes distraerte tanto-

-Kakashi sempai, le prometo que…-

-Además, es un jounnin, deja de preocuparte tanto por él, estará bien- le sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó tanto que no supo qué hacer ¿tan obvia era?

-Yo…yo no estaba pensando en…-

-Sí, sí, claro- le dijo, ella siguió con el sonrojo pero con un tanto de rabia creciéndole, se estaba burlando de ella, obviamente –sólo lo decía por si acaso-

-¡Sempai, yo no!- gritó, un ruido escabroso se escuchó a lo lejos obligándola a callar.

-Sshh, tranquila Sakura chan- le dijo perezosa y tenuemente colocando la mano sobre sus cabellos rosados –él estará bien, todos nosotros lo estaremos, ¿sí?- la gennin bajó el rostro, ya sin rastros de la molestia, el joven sonrió, esa niña era tan voluble como las otras dos –bien, será mejor seguir, ¿no crees?- asintió con debilidad, y no dejó de sorprenderse cuando sintió como esa mano fría (por el clima de la cueva) bajaba de su cabeza y tomaba con gentileza su mano.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Si, Kakashi sempai-

Cierto era que el anbu era bastante exasperante como los demás, pero también era cierto que ella no podía quejarse de él, pocas veces le molestaba, y, además, no llegaba a los extremos de desear golpearlo como con los otros dos.

-Sabes Sakura chan- ella levantó el rostro, mirándole –también de niño era bastante más orgulloso y posesivo, eso me traía, _y trae, _problemas- porque claro que él seguía siéndolo, al menos posesivo, claro que no lo admitiría frente de ella –además de que tampoco me agradaba perder cualquier batalla, por muy simple que fuera- le dijo sonriendo, arqueando sus ojos –solía hacer cualquier cosa para ganar, hasta decir tonterías que no pensaba-

Y la gennin recordó el incidente del lago y la declaración que le partió el corazón y la hizo llorar. Y Sakura sonrió.

-Era un cabeza hueca sempai- le dijo entre risas.

-Si- asintió –aunque creo que tu sensei tampoco se libra mucho de ello ¿no crees?- y Sakura rió y el eco de su risa retumbó aquí y allá llenando la cueva de ese sonido que tanto le gustaba escuchar y que por un momento se impuso ante los cascabeles –lo bueno es que yo, de alguna maravillosa manera, he resuelto ese problema-

-Sempai…- le dijo entre risas, mirándole de lado.

-Al menos dame esperanzas Sakura chan- le dijo apretándole la nariz –tu sígueme la corriente- ella asintió –afortunadamente también era, seré y, sobretodo, soy un genio ¿no?, eso me saca de muchos inconvenientes-

-Sempai…-

-Hum…-

-Es un presumido-

"Tilín, Tilín"

El anbu sonrió, la pequeña Sakura chan lo había dicho en el tono preciso y con los gestos exactos de la joven chunnin, con esa seguridad y reclamo que siempre le daba la 2 al adjetivo. Aún así no negó ni aceptó que ella tenía razón.

-Falta poco-

Le dijo él, justo antes de sumirse de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos y en ese silencio que le rodeaba casi siempre.

-Si- contestó ella.

Y el silencio predominó de nuevo, y siguieron su trayecto.

Tiempo después de que ella misma se sumergiera en sus propias cavilaciones sintió de nuevo el tacto de él sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos con suavidad, en esa misma costumbre que su sensei tenía. Alzó el rostro y observó cómo le sonreía desde arriba, con sus ojos cerrados, sin razón aparente.

Se sintió extraña ante algo tan raro como una sonrisa de la nada por parte de Kakashi Hatake, y más aún, del anbu, pero también segura y esperanzada, además de inmensamente feliz, él por fin se abría más con ella, no solo en sus muestras de cortesía, cuidados y camaradería, sino también en esa costumbre de burlarse de ella, lo cual no era tan alentador y agradable, pero bueno, así era él, así eran todo ellos.

Y a pesar de tener que acomodarse por tercera vez el cabello sonrió también y miró hacia el frente, donde la luz natural se colaba poco a poco por las paredes de la entrada a la mina.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-La salida Sakura chan- le indicó él, ella asintió con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en sus labios rosas y helados.

-_Kakashi kun, te esperaré fuera, ¡no te tardes mucho!-_

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Con cuidado-

-Sí, lo sé-

Sakura rodó los ojos, su maestro a veces exageraba con esa clase de cosas. No tenía porque decirle "cuidado, fíjate bien", "casi caes", "etc., etc." cada cinco minutos, ¡ya no tenía 5 años!, ni que fuese a tropezar con cualquier roca que se le interpusiera.

Pero bueno, ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando en esa oscuridad (que cada vez era menos pues él aumentaba la luz amarilla), claro que el frío nunca mermó y siguió provocándole calosfríos y que su aliento se condesará en pequeñas nubecillas de vapor que flotaban frente a su boca.

"Tilín, Tilín"

También el tintineo seguía presente, y extrañamente no habían podido encontrar al equipo que lo emitía, fuesen Sakura 3 y Kakashi 2, o Sakura 1 y Kakashi 3, ni tampoco habían encontrado al otro equipo, que se suponía también debía seguir el rastro de los cascabeles. Era muy extraño.

Y es que cada vez que estaba segura de que en los siguientes metros lo encontrarían estos doblaban aquí o allá, o simplemente el sonido se apartaba más y más delante de ellos, como si corrieran o saltaran muy lejos, pero no tanto como para dejar de escucharlos.

Llegó un momento en el cual ya no lo soportó más, y es que ese "tilín, tilín" ya la estaba hartando, ¡era como si estuvieran jugando con ellos!, además de que el "cuidado, tranquila, casi te caes, no grites" y sobre todo "hum" de su maestro también ya le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que poseía.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Resopló por la nariz.

-¿Falta mucho?-

-No-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Lo sé-

-¿Por qué no podremos alcanzarlos?-

-Lo haremos una vez fuera, ten paciencia-

Y volvió a resoplar, esa palabra de nuevo, "paciencia".

¿Cuántas veces no la escuchó ya?, ella tenía paciencia, claro que sí, pero no tanta como él, ella era una persona normal, después de todo.

Sakura miró hacia el frente, más allá de donde la intensa luz de su maestro llegaba, donde solo más oscuridad opacaba todo.

-¿Qué nunca saldremos de aquí?- susurró bajito, solo por ella misma.

Estaba enfadada de estar en ese largo túnel negro que parecía no tener fin.

-Ya estamos cerca Sakura, paciencia-

Volvió a resoplar, ya era como la vigésima octava vez que él le decía eso, claro que no le diría cuantas eran, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por ver la salida, respirar aire fresco y ver la luz del sol.

-Es la vigésima octava vez que me dice eso sensei y no hay avance-

Bueno tal vez sí.

-Hum….en realidad solo van 27 y ya estamos bastante cerca pero no importa mucho-

Se lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que rosaba en la pereza y con tanta seriedad que realmente de no estar tan harta, y de no haberle dicho que se había equivocado, le habría creído.

-Argggg- gruñó y caminó con fuerza.

Ni siquiera podía desahogarse golpeando la pared, ni siquiera el suelo, ya había causado bastantes incidentes como para sumar otro. ¡Pero es que era tan desesperante!, deseaba sentarse a llorar o tirarse de los pelos hasta tranquilizarse.

Obviamente no lo hizo, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Le juro que si escucho una vez más ese tintineo voy a volverme loca-

Kakashi sonrió pero no dijo nada, dejándola solo esperando sus palabras, en vano. Sakura volvió a refunfuñar.

Él también la desesperaba, todo él la exasperaba.

Cuando no estaba haciéndola rabiar por sus comentarios molestos la dejaba esperando sus palabras, o salía del apuro de hablar emitiendo un escueto "hum", o la atosigaba con el "paciencia", "fíjate por donde andas", "casi caes", "con precaución". Si, él tenía muchas cosas que la molestaban, y una de ellas también era que simplemente le irritaba no poder hacer nada para dejar de admirarlo.

Sí, porque si otra cosa que le ayudaba a no golpear esa pared de la mina y quedar sepultada de una vez por todas, ese era, extrañamente, él. Por mucho que él la exasperaba siempre encontraba una forma de tranquilizarla, eran habilidades que él poseía y que ponía en acción. Además de que a veces solo se quedaba como boba observándolo, y eso también le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo y por supuesto que ir tomada de la mano y tan pegada a su varonil cuerpo igualmente contaba.

Y fue así como de nuevo le observó.

El brillo de esa luz amarilla le sentaba bien, aunque a su criterio todo le sentaba bien, claro que nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, mucho menos con él presente.

Sakura estaba por suspirar por el simple hecho de mirarlo cuando él giró haciendo que se atragantara con el suspiro y tosiera raspándole la garganta, muriendo de vergüenza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó.

La chunnin asintió tratando de sosegar la tos (y no toser tan fuerte) –_estúpida mina frágil-_ y disminuir un poco el sonrojo que le vino por ser tomada en la contemplación.

Kakashi frenó y ella también; aún tenía la mano en la boca cuando él la miró seriamente, y se acercó más, si, mucho más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Algo la recorrió de punta a punta y la obligó a retroceder un poco, nerviosa, haciendo con ello que se pegara contra la pared fría de la mina, bajando el rostro muy intimidada por la mirada penetrante de sus ojos impares (se había retirado la bandana desde hace tiempo para que la luz no cegara el sharingan), y es que la cercanía de su maestro la acobardaba mucho.

Hatake 1 se acercó y no reparó en el hecho de lo mucho que incomodaba a su alumna, estaba bastante ocupado en otro pensamiento que le vino al escucharla toser y ver ese rojo cruzándole el rostro.

-Sabía que no debías dármela- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura por inercia volteó el rostro, muy intrigada por no saber a que se refería con esas palabras tan serias y sin aparente sentido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un hilito de voz, porque su valentía y curiosidad por poco y mueren al sentirlo y verlo tan cerca.

-Debiste quedarte con ella- dijo de nuevo, mirándola desde arriba, haciendo que se sintiera más pequeña y se pegara más contra la pared, él estaba cada vez más cerca.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, tanto que temía que se le saliera por la boca.

-¿Qué?- musitó de nuevo, apenas pudiendo levantar los ojos, pero el ojo negro de su sensei la intimido de nuevo, estaba serio y mucho más presente de lo que normalmente era ese ojo negro.

Le soltó y acercó su amplia mano a su rostro haciendo con ello que apuñara los ojos, nerviosa y ansiosa.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Enfermaste- dijo al fin, tocando con gentileza su frente, haciendo con ello que abriera los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- dijo ahora con más potencia en su femenina voz, pestañando con ligereza y sintiendo el tacto de la mano de su maestro.

-Estabas tosiendo, seguro pescaste un resfriado- Sakura parpadeó, su sensei poco a poco se retiró –este frío no es nada bueno, lo sabía, seguramente empiezas a tener temperatura y…- estaba por retirarse la capa, pero ella lo detuvo, jalándole de la ropa.

-No sea exagerado, sensei- le dijo con timbre molesto.

No estaba enferma, no necesitaba del otro abrigo, ¡y no tenía 5 años!

-Hum…- Kakashi la miró con seriedad.

-Déjesela, usted también la necesita-

-Pero estas enferma-

-NO,- repicó, suspiró y moduló su voz -no estoy enferma-

-Estabas tosiendo- afirmó él.

-Ah- suspiró Sakura sumamente cansada con todo eso –me ahogue, solo eso, no exagere-

Hatake 1 ladeó el rostro y se acercó de nuevo a ella, regresándole el nervio.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó señalándole las mejillas, donde el rojo intenso se marcaba –pensé que tenías fiebre-

-Oh…bueno…es que…yo- y ya estaba, el valor y el reclamo en su voz se fue tan pronto como habían llegado.

-Estas toda colorada, eso significa que, o tienes temperatura o…- y Kakashi 1 le sonrió con alegría, o presunción como lo pensara Sakura –te sonrojas por mí, - se señaló- tan tímida eres Sakura chan- y le revolvió los cabellos.

-No diga tonterías sensei- le dijo golpeándole la mano y apartándose de él, saliendo de esa prisión que era estar entre la pared y él.

Necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes pues realmente estaba mucho más avergonzada que cuando la atrapó a punto de suspirar por él.

–No sea tan presumido-

-No lo soy- dijo él, aún con la alegría en el rostro y en su voz, caminó hasta acercarse a ella –es solo que me haces sentir halago y quería agradecértelo-

Ella frenó, apuñó las manos y gruñó –SENSEI-

Kakashi rió ligeramente, haciendo con ello que su risa retumbara en los rincones y que Sakura se destensara un poco y lo mirara de soslayo, pensando que le encantaría ver esa risa en su rostro, no solo escucharla o imaginársela detrás de la máscara.

-No te enfades Sakura chan- le dijo entre risas.

-Hum- desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con la tentadora idea de sentarse y no avanzar por un buen rato.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Anda, vamos – la invitó, pero ella no descruzó sus brazos, ni giró sus ojos –falta muy poco, en serio, ven, no te enojes con tu maestro presumido- Sakura le miró – y atractivo- y ella rodó los ojos, y él volvió a sonreír –venga, no te enojes, era broma, ven, avancemos- y con su mano libre le tomó del antebrazo, jalándola con fuerza e insistencia, como a una pequeña niña berrinchuda.

Haruno 2 suspiró, le miró, suspiró y sonrió.

-Bien, bien, pero si vuelve a bromear con eso- le advirtió.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- Sakura tomó su mano y caminó a su lado –no por hoy-

Sakura resopló de nuevo.

-Bueno, al menos es sincero- susurró y él arqueó sus ojos.

Pasado un tiempo de paz entre ellos solo escuchaban el repicar de los cascabeles. Y en cierto momento el sonido fue tan cercano que la chunnin estuvo segura de estar a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Emocionada buscó entre la luz y oscuridad la silueta de aquel, o aquellos, que los guiaba con ese tintinar molesto y persistente.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Y lo miró. Miró una silueta lejana de la cual solo alcanzó a distinguir la suela de una de las sandalias con claridad. Emocionada se apartó un poco de su maestro, soltando su mano y corriendo. Kakashi le siguió de cerca.

-Sensei- dijo –son ellos, lo vi, vi a uno-

Corrió detrás de esa escurridiza silueta que terminó por perderse más entre la negrura al doblar una esquina.

-¡Esper…!- no terminó de gritar, la fuerte mano de su sensei le impidió hacerlo.

-Sshh Sakura, silencio- le susurró al oído.

Estaba tan cerca, tan pegada a ella que incluso pudo sentir como el aliento de su sensei se condensaba en su oreja.

-No grites-

Haruno 2 asintió, nerviosa, ruborizada y con la sensación de las palabras de la voz ronca y varonil de su maestro aún retumbando en sus oídos de forma sensual, al menos así le pareció.

Cuando él la soltó y se colocó a su costado Sakura exhaló profundamente, tratando de regular su estado ante todo ese nerviosismo que le subió al rostro cuando lo sintió y escuchó tan próximo.

-Sensei, se van, tenemos que encontrarlos, apresurémonos sino…-

-Sshh- le dijo de nuevo, colocándose el dedo a la altura de sus labios enmascarados –no te preocupes- le pidió –mira- le tomó la mano y Sakura sintió como el rubor no iba a desaparecer por un buen rato.

Kakashi 1 caminó con ella y dobló en la esquina por donde la silueta desapareció. Sakura caminó a su lado y al girar pudo comprender porque él no se mostró tan ansioso por seguirlos.

Allá, a unos cuantos metros, la luz del día se colaba por la mina, por un hoyo desigual que se iluminaba esperanzador.

Era la salida.

-¿Lo ves?, no hay que desesperarse y correr, tarde o temprano los encontraras fuera Sakura chan- le dijo sonriendo, arqueando sus ojos.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Tilín, Tilín"

El tintineo era más lejano, casi ausente, cosa que agradecía, además de que realmente ya no le molestaba tanto ya que por fin estaba por salir a la luz del sol.

Cuando por fin lograron acabar con esos largos metros que los separaban de la superficie Sakura y Kakashi salieron y cerraron los ojos, apuñándolos por la blancura del día y la nieve.

Poco a poco lograron adaptarse a la luz. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos la joven comenzó a mirar aquí y allá, buscando a sus compañeros y amigos. Pero solo encontró nieve, mucha y blanca nieve, rocas, abetos y rosas de brillantes y vivos colores.

Dejando de lado lo extraño que era ver rosas tan bellas y coloridas al lado de una mina llena de nieve, lo raro e inquietante de todo eso era el no encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-¿Sensei, sensei, los ve?- le preguntó alejándose de él, caminando unos metros, dejando huellas en la nieve.

Había algo muy raro, cualquiera que estuviera guiándolos no podía estar tan lejos como para no verlo, o escucharlo. Además de que el "tilín, tilín" había cesado por un momento.

Hatake 1 se acercó a ella e inició a pensar un plan para encontrar al equipo que debía haberlos guiado en esa oscuridad.

-Sensei- susurró Sakura con bastante angustia y temor en las entrañas.

¿Y si les había pasado algo?

Haruno 2 estaba por gritar cuando alguien más le arrebato el gusto de romper con la quietud del lugar.

-¡Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!-

Inmediatamente giraron, y, a lo lejos, bajando por una gran roca cubierta por gran cantidad de nieve, al lado de la mina, encontraron una mancha rosa.

-¡Sakura chan!- gritó la 2.

La niña bajó con tanta rapidez y ansias que por poco cae y da vueltas en la nieve, afortunadamente el anbu le tomó del brazo y evitó su precipitada caída.

-¡Kakashi sempai!- gritó de nuevo la 2, con tan o más alegría que antes.

Kakashi 1 a pesar de pensar que era un poco exagerado el gritarle de esa forma, además de poder provocar un alud con tanto grito, sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de bajar la pequeña niña corrió sobre la nieve, evitando caer y dejar caminitos utilizando su chacra, la capa de nieve era grande pero ella corrió y corrió hasta llegar donde la chunnin, quien la recibió de brazos abiertos.

Se abrazaron.

Sakura 2 se arrodilló y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

¡Qué alegre estaba!, ¡como se había preocupado por ella!

Haruno 3 se aferró a ella, y sobó su espalda, justo como la 2 hiciera. Cuando al fin se separaron se sorprendieron un poco al ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas se le asomaban en los ojos.

-Es la luz- dijeron al unísono, limpiándose con las manos frías las cálidas aguas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la chunnin, la gennin asintió.

-Si, Kakashi sempai me cuido muy bien- aseguró.

La 2 levantó el rostro y observó al anbu que ya había terminado por llegar.

-Sí, eso es seguro- dijo sonriendo, incorporándose.

El anbu la observó y sonrió arqueando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, metiendo sus manos entre la capa (que ya se la había devuelto la niña, como era el pacto) hasta dar con los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Sempai, me alegra mucho que estén bien- dijo la joven.

-Lo mismo para ti Sakura chan- le dijo él, abriendo su ojo negro y observándola detenida y alegremente, tan intensamente que ella se ruborizó.

-Gracias, sempai-

-¿Y para mí no?- preguntó el 1, mirando con desdén al otro Hatake.

-Hum…si, también para ti- habló con el timbre tranquilo e irritante que usaba para molestar.

¡Qué bien se sentía molestar al otro Hatake!

-¡Sensei!- gritó la niña brincándole encima –que gusto verlo-

Sakura 3 corrió y abrazó a su maestro, Hatake 1 sonrió y tocó sus cabellos con suavidad pensando que estaba un poco más grande que cuando recién la conoció.

-Gracias, Sakura chan-

La gennin lo miró y un tibio rubor marcó sus mejillas al sentir su tacto y sonrió por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Y usted sensei, usted no se lastimo?- preguntó la niña, sabiendo que su maestro siempre solía lastimarse y no cuidarse, ni mucho menos decirlo.

-No te preocupes Sakura chan- le dijo él, arrodillándose, poniendo su rostro próximo al suyo, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, avergonzada e intimidada, justo como con el anbu en la mina y con el niño en el lago, justo también como su versión futura cuando se le acercó en la mina –Sakura cuido muy bien de mi- le dijo arqueando sus ojos.

Le causaba gracia ver como la niña se intimidaba a la par de que a la 2 el rojo carmín le brotaba de las mejillas.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó la 3, Kakashi asintió, y la niña giró mirando a la chunnin, que apenada miraba la nieve bajo sus pies.

-Eh...bueno- dijo ella.

-¿Qué tanto?- interrogó el anbu, y ahora era él quien veía con desdén al otro Hatake.

-Mucho- dijo Kakashi 1 con orgullo y alegría.

-Lo...lo necesario- corrigió ella avergonzada y nerviosa ante las miradas de ambos ninjas.

-Lo suficiente- recalcó el 1 con ese mismo tono tranquilo e irritante que usó el anbu para molestarlo y que él ahora usaba para fastidiarlo.

¡Qué bien se sentía molestar al otro Hatake!

-¿Y…Kakashi kun y Sakura san?- cuestionó la 2, ansiosa por evitar cualquier roce entre esos dos.

El rostro antes alegre de la niña se ensombreció y miró la nieve bajo sus pies.

-No han llegado- dijo el rastreador.

-Pensamos que vendrían junto con ustedes- pronunció la gennin con tristeza y preocupación.

-Yo pensé lo mismo- agregó la 2 con el tono preocupado que la niña le contagió.

-Hum…no se preocupen tanto- dijo el 1 –solo hay que darles tiempo-

La 2 y la 3 se observaron entre sí tratando de encontrar paciencia y creer las palabras de su mentor.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el 2 –además confíen en el enano, es un jounnin, además de que Sakura san debe acompañarle, estarán bien, solo hay que tener paciencia-

Paciencia, paciencia, de nuevo esa palabra.

-Tienen razón Sakura chan- apoyó la chunnin colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, pues se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy preocupada y necesitaba apoyo -solo hay que esperar, además recuerda que Kakashi sensei siempre llega a tarde, todos ellos son iguales-

El 1 y el 2 se miraron entre si y se alzaron de hombros.

-Sí, sí que lo son- dijo la 3 sonriendo.

-¡Ah, por cierto!- exclamó la 2 bastante muy contenta por poder aplicar la energía a su voz que le diera la gana, sin restricciones por un posible derrumbe, aunque había posibilidades de un alud, pero no le importó mucho, quería hablar a sus anchas, y lo haría aunque fuesen unas cuantas palabras –sempai, Sakura chan- miró a ambos –muchas gracias por guiarnos-

-¿Qué?- interrogó la gennin.

-Sí, gracias por mostrarnos el camino, los cascabeles, ya saben-

El anbu y la niña se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-No fuimos nosotros- dijo el 2.

-Pensé que era usted, sensei-

El maestro y la joven se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

Era extraño, mucho. Los cascabeles ya ni sonaban, ¿si no habían sido ellos?, y claramente no podían ser los que faltaban, entonces ¿quién?

Un chacra familiar se dejó sentir, seguido de otro y otro, ¿eran 2 o 3?, sabe, era complicado determinarlo. Extrañamente estaban débiles y diluidos, quizás por la cueva, de donde provenían, o por el mismo ambiente raro que Caradhras tenía, aún así eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para localizarlos cerca de ahí, a unos cuantos metros.

¡Eran ellos, debían ser ellos!

-Kakashi kun, Sakura san- dijo la 2, la menor asintió feliz, mirando con atención a la distancia, a la espera de verlos salir en cualquier momento.

Pero el o los chacras disminuyeron, desaparecieron de pronto y le perdieron el rastro. Justo antes de hablar algo les impidió hacerlo, un ruido extraño, ronco, cercano y fuerte los distrajo.

-Un derrumbe- dijo asustada la mediana.

-Viene de allá, de aquella parte- señaló la 3 con ese mismo tono serio.

Inmediatamente marcharon hasta el origen del sonido ignorando los comentarios de precaución que les dieron los hombres. Estaban angustiadas, aterradas ante la posibilidad de que tal vez de que los otros dos que faltaban estuvieran en peligro.

-¡Es aquí!- señaló la niña a la distancia, por previsión. El polvo y pequeñas rocas aún caían en la entrada-salida de uno de los túneles.

-Creo que era una entrada adyacente, la número 7, si no me equivoco- mencionó el maestro, el anbu asintió.

-Debió derrumbarse y les cerró la salida- argumentó el anbu, el maestro asintió.

-¡Sensei!- gritaron angustiadas las dos chicas descolocadas por la posibilidad que eso implicaba y no pudiendo creer la tranquilidad con que esos dos hablaban de algo tan serio -¡Kakashi kun, Sakura san!-

Miedo y terror en sus ojos verdes. Pero ellos no dijeron nada, lo cual fue peor para ellas, trataron de correr hasta la entrada-salida, pero no podían hacerlo, Kakashi 1 tomó a la gennin, el 2 detuvo a la chunnin.

-Es peligroso- dijeron ellos, con sus rostros serios, muy serios.

-¡Pero Kakashi kun y Sakura san!- cuestionó la niña con lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas.

-¡No lo entienden, ellos pudieron estar ahí, ellos pueden haber…!- Sakura 2 se mordió el labio para no continuar y unas lágrimas de miedo y angustia le salieron por los ojos pues los sollozos de su pequeño "yo" le afloraron las lágrimas que luchaba por controlar.

-Lo siento Sakura chan- dijo el 1 colocándole la mano sobre los cabellos, Sakura 3 se aferró a su chaleco, tirando de el mientras lloraba angustiada.

-_Por favor, Kakashi kun, Sakura san estén bien. No te odio enano tonto, ¡no!-_

-Aún es inestable, habrá que esperar para…- dijo el joven anbu tratando de consolar a la chunnin, que sollozaba buscando un plan.

El anbu no terminó su frase, un sonido más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó.

¡BUM!

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron los Hatake, arrastrándolas hacia atrás, tumbándolas contra la nieve y cubriéndolas justo a tiempo.

Una explosión había volado las rocas que acababan de bloquear la salida, gracias a la gran capa de nieve, la distancia prudencial y la reacción a tiempo lograron salir ilesos.

&&&/&&&/&&&

"Tilín, Tilín"

Kakashi 3 abrió su ojo negro, definitivamente había escuchado cascabeles, de eso estaba seguro.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Y ahí de nuevo, claro que eran reales, ¡vaya que si!, tan reales como la almohada en la que estaba tan cómodamente durmiendo apenas segundos atrás y que seguía restregándose contra ella, sintiendo su calidez y suavidad en esa fría y lúgubre mina en la que…un momento, no podía estar descansando en ninguna almohada dado que ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de poseer una, entonces ¿dónde era que tenía la cara sumergida y…?

Un carraspeo ligero llamó su atención y bloqueó cualquier deducción. El niño subió el rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la jounnin y observar en la oscuridad sus apenas visibles ojos verdes y blancos dientes.

-Bu…bueno días- saludo ella, nerviosa, sonrojada y terriblemente incomoda.

-Eh…buenos- dijo él, nervioso, sonrojado y terriblemente incomodo.

-¿Do…dormiste bien?- preguntó ella, mordiéndose después la lengua al no haber podido dar con una mejor pregunta para salir de la situación. Hasta sonaba irónica.

-Hum…- dijo él observando en la lejanía un punto distante y tratando de alejarse de ese lugar.

El niño se removió tratando de salir de entre sus brazos, pero al no haber mucha luz no podía hacer mucho para no crear percances.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó con dolor.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo él.

-N…no importa- mintió.

En el movimiento él le había dado un fuerte codazo en el pecho derecho, algo que le dolió hasta la punta de los pies, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Perdone- se disculpó de nuevo, sintiéndose terriblemente tonto al no poder salir de ahí sin hacer cualquier clase de cosas bochornosas y dolorosas.

Tal vez era que estaba muy plácidamente acomodado, o tal vez era que ese sopor dulce y femenino que Sakura Haruno irradiaba lo ponía torpe. Lo cierto fue que se le dificultó como nunca levantarse y lo cierto también es que al ya estar por salir se movió con tantas ganas que no se dio cuenta y terminó con su cara contra el suelo.

Si, definitivamente ella lo ponía nervioso y torpe.

-Kakashi kun- le habló la mujer y a gatas llegó hasta él.

-Estoy bien- dijo él, sentándose y sobándose la mejilla maltratada.

-¿En serio?, este suelo es peligroso- habló preocupada, colocándose a un costado e iluminando sus rostros con el chacra verde.

-Sí, estoy bien- confirmó de nuevo, bastante más apenado al no solo tenerla cerca, sino haber hecho tantas cosas vergonzosas en tan poco tiempo.

"Tilín, Tilín"

-Ese sonido- dijo él con seriedad, alumbrando el lugar con su luz amarilla, predominando sobre la verde de la jounnin que terminó por desaparecer cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba con cortadas.

-Son cascabeles- afirmó ella, incorporándose, sacudiéndose la ropa y acomodándose la capa.

-Sí- dijo él.

-Los escuché desde que despertamos, ¿no los oíste tu?- el niño asintió, con lo que quedo claro de que ambos habían despertado de los sueños gracias a ese repicar fuerte que se escuchaba a varios metros de ellos.

-Alguien anda cerca- habló el niño, con tanta seriedad que por poco la asusta, lo había dicho con el tono más serio y desconfiado que podría haber utilizado –tal vez tengamos que estar atentos por una posible…-

Sakura san sonrió, se inclinó un poco haciendo que su trenza cayera al frente, balanceándose.

-O tal vez son ellos- le dijo sonriendo, provocando que él se relajara.

-Tal vez- aceptó no con tanta confianza como ella quisiera.

-Piénsalo Kakashi kun, además de nosotros ¿quién anda en esta mina, o siquiera en esta montaña?- el niño juntó sus cejas, cierto que no había visto a nadie a parte de los otros, pero cierto también que habían visto huellas de una carreta y señales claras de que Caradhras era habitada –tal vez, Kakashi kun, lo que debemos hacer es confiar, tal vez son los otros chicos, o tal vez alguien más, lo cierto es que probablemente solo quieren salir de aquí, como nosotros, y la verdad es que hay más posibilidades de que sean lo demás que otra persona, ¿no crees?-

-Hum…- el niño se llevó la mano al mentón, como siempre que analizaba algo.

-Además no siento chacras extraños, o por lo menos amenazantes-

–Hum…quizás…- susurró como veredicto.

La jounnin sonrió con ternura, eso ya era suficiente para ella.

Sakura 1 tomó con gentileza la mano del niño provocándole el regreso del rubor que ésta vez sí pudo mirar y no solo imaginar, y con palabras dulces le dijo.

-Vamos-

"Tilín, Tilín"

El más pequeño de los Hatake asintió.

Y fue así como terminaron por seguir el rastro de los cascabeles.

Después de un tiempo el jounnin pensó que la mujer podía tener más razón de lo que él creía, pues la ruta que estaban siguiendo, la que el sonido seguía, llevaba a la salida a la que él tenía pensado encaminarse de una u otra forma.

Caminaron y caminaron siempre detrás de ese repicar errático que a veces era más intenso y otras tantas más suave.

Y, entre tanto tintinar y entre tanto silencio y oscuridad, a Kakashi 3 le gustaba evocar cada recuerdo que guardaba de esa aventura que estaba viviendo y que, según pensaba, acabaría pronto, ¿cómo?, no lo sabía, no estaba seguro, pero acabaría, de eso si que lo estaba.

Y entre tanto recuerdo y entre tantas anécdotas y buenos recuerdos de vez en cuando giraba la vista para ver a su acompañante.

Era hermosa.

Sí que lo era.

Sakura Haruno siempre le pareció hermosa, a pesar de su mal carácter y fuerza descomunal y esa actitud que a veces adoptaba tan poco femenina. Ella era muchas cosas, era…interesante.

Y le gustaba, ¡vaya que le gustaba!

Las tres Sakuras lograron robarle el corazón y ganarse su confianza, una por una, y todas a su manera, por una u otra cosa, pero lo habían logrado.

Caso especial era para él su futura alumna, esa niña temperamental, mandona y gritona que era la más pequeñas de las Haruno.

Sakura 3 le había conquistado, quien sabe cómo, o por qué, o cuando, pero lo había hecho, y eso era lo que contaba.

Admitirlo no le causaba ya problemas, ni disgustos, pero si le costaba decirlo a los cuatro vientos, él no era muy abierto con las personas, ni antes (menos después de todo lo que le había pasado) ni ahora. Era bastante obvio que no lo sería para algo tan especial y bochornoso como era el que una chica le gustara.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Suspiró escuchando de nuevo ese repique constante.

¿Siempre sería tan malo en las cuestiones afectivas?, porque lo era, eso ya lo sabía, lo era cuando no correspondía (como con Rin) y cuando correspondía (como con Sakura) y mucho se temía que seguiría siéndolo por largo, largo tiempo.

Los Hatakes 1 y 2 no le daban muchas esperanzas en ese campo, a decir verdad.

Pero bueno, el caso es que había metido las cuatro patas (porque los brazos también contaban para esto) con Sakura 3 y el incidente del lago.

-_Sakura, cuídate mucho-_

Eso era claro, la había hecho llorar, sus ojos verdes, acuosos y molestos, dolidos, eran clara evidencia de ello. Ese rostro enojado, triste y llorón se le había grabado fuertemente, mucho más que el dolor que sintió cuando lo abofeteó (que la verdad no era poco). La había hecho llorar, y a él no le gustaba ver sollozar a las mujeres, mucho menos por su culpa.

_-"Tonto, te odio"-_

-_Yo y mi gran boca…- _ suspiró de nuevo al recordar el reclamo de la niña, y como ella se distanció para ir al lago a llorar y peinar sus cabellos.

Todo por su culpa.

Durante el camino a la montaña el remordimiento, la indiferencia y recelo que ella le tenía no le dejaban tranquilo, llegó al grado de querer disculparse, hacer las paces, ¡tanto le importaba ella!

Pero Sakura se mostraba renuente a siquiera escucharlo, o hablarle, lo único que conseguía de ella eran los clásicos mohines y sonidos que uno hace al sentirse terriblemente incomodo con la presencia de alguien indeseable.

-_Me lo merezco, por tonto…aunque ella es muy rencorosa…- _suspiró –_niñas…todas son iguales-_ negó con la cabeza.

El género femenino era muy complicado.

Por eso a él no le agradaban esa clase de "situaciones", por eso las evitaba, era mejor estar solo y tranquilo que estar con una mujer, o chica, o niña.

Definitivamente tenían razón en eso de que "la mujer es uno de los grandes misterios", era tan…complicada, tan impredecible, tan…voluble y frágil. Cada uno de esos adjetivos ya los había escuchado en referencia al género femenino, pero ahora los constataba.

Y para su desafortunada suerte Sakura era una muy complicada y voluble mujer, chica o niña.

Kakashi kun suspiró de nuevo, cansado, era su culpa, solo suya, se había metido en tremendo problema y no hallaba como salir de él. Además de que realmente quería salir del problema y arreglar todo. Sobre todo por la posibilidad de no verla más, ni siquiera había podido decirle y obsequiarle nada.

-_Sakura, ¿realmente me odias?_- Kakashi negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no lo odiaba, aunque si lo odiaba tenía todo el derecho y bastantes razones para hacerlo.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era no volver a verla, no disculparse con ella, decirle todo eso que quería y que no podía.

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, eso era obvio, además de que al parecer nunca lo sería, Kakashi 1 y 2 tampoco le daban buenas esperanzas al respecto.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Además de que estaba muy angustiado por la seguridad no solo de ella, sino de la otra chica. Aunque era bastante consolador pensar que ambas estaban con alguno de los otros dos "yo" suyos.

De ser así estaba un poco más tranquilo pues si de algo estaba seguro era que él, cualquiera de ellos, haría todo lo posible por cuidarla, por protegerla.

Ella estaría bien, debía estarlo, y la vería al salir de ahí, o tal vez antes, si es que Sakura san tenía razón y ese tintineo provenía del anbu.

Fuese lo que fuese esperaba poder verla de nuevo y hablar con ella.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Kakashi kun suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó ella acaparando su atención y dándole un apretón más fuerte en la mano. El niño negó con la cabeza –es que veo que estas preocupado, ¿qué te preocupa Kakashi kun?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El niño se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada.

-Te sorprende, ¿verdad?- él asintió intrigado, ¿acaso ella podía leerle la mente o algo así? – te conozco, no, perdón- negó ella con la cabeza –digo, me refiero a que tengo mucho tiempo tratándote, este..perdón, me refiero a ti en el futuro, ya sabes, entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?-

-Si…entiendo- dijo despacio, hablando al fin.

-Más o menos me doy una idea de lo que te pasa- sonrió ella –es por Sakura chan, ¿cierto?-

El niño asintió débilmente, aun sorprendido, según su propio criterio él no era una persona, niño, joven o adulto, fácil de leer.

-No te preocupes Kakashi kun- dijo ella con entusiasmo, tomándole de los hombros y agachándose a su altura –yo- negó con la cabeza –este…Sakura chan es terca y orgullosa, pero no tan rencorosa como parece, verás que todo estará bien- el niño asintió de nuevo pero esta vez con un sonrojo naciéndole debajo de la máscara –además de que tu siempre logras encontrar la forma de contentarla. Si lo sabré yo, -sonrió -sólo confía en mí-

Hatake 3 asintió no solo ruborizado por la cercanía de la mujer, o por lo linda que se veía y el brillo hermoso de sus ojos verdes, sino también intrigado y emocionado por las palabras y la seguridad con la que las pronunció.

-Pero…Sakura san, ¿ellas estarán bien?-

-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriéndole –estoy contigo, con ellos, ¿recuerdas?- y el aniño asintió evocando la imagen de la chunnin cayendo junto con el maestro y la niña precipitándose tomando la mano del anbu –estoy con Kakashi Hatake- le dijo sonriendo, apretujándole las mejillas con alegría –eso es garantía de que nada me pasará- le soltó el rostro y le tomó de los hombros –tu siempre me protegerás Kakashi kun, no te preocupes por eso- emocionada, alegre y enternecida como estaba le abrazó, sorprendiéndole –_Kakashi, si te tengo a mi lado…Kakashi, si estás conmigo…contigo estoy segura…contigo…nada me pasará…nada…-_

"Tilín, Tilín"

Y el tintinar continuaba aquí y allá, pero por un momento a Kakashi kun se le olvido o ni siquiera escuchó.

El jounnin estaba sorprendido, pero esa sensación agradable y cálida le recorrió de nuevo al sentirla tan cerca, siempre le pasaba eso, con cualquiera de ellas tres. Pero se quedó casi por completo de piedra cuando ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

-…_nada me pasará…_ellas estarán bien- le dijo antes de volver a abrazarle, sobándole la espalda.

Y le soltó al fin.

Rápidamente se incorporó y con extrema rapidez se limpió la lágrima traviesa que le corría por el rostro.

Aun así, a pesar de la sorpresa que el beso le causó y de la sensación cálida y del perfume femenino que le rodeaba, pudo ver como ella se limpiaba una solitaria y mínima lágrima, pero decidió no decir nada.

Ya eran suficientes situaciones incomodas y bochornosas por el momento.

-Sigamos- le pidió. Él aceptó.

-Por aquí- y la sorprendida ahora fue ella al sentir como él le tomaba de la mano y le indicaba el camino sonriendo con suavidad y pena, como pocas veces le había visto.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Sakura 1 caminó a su lado; una sonrisa tierna se le instaló en los labios al recordar como el pequeño niño le tomó de la mano, ¡por fin Kakashi kun se mostraba más cómodo con su compañía! Y se refería al hecho de no ser tan serio y distante como cuando le conoció.

Al fin parecía que se había ganado su confianza. Y eso le hacía sentir bien, alegre, dichosa y orgullosa.

Un sentimiento de regocijo le invadió el cuerpo, muy similar al que sintió cuando Kakashi sempai la aceptó en su equipo y le mostró gratitud, confianza y respeto en aquella misión en la que terminó agotada, y él cargándola (lo cual fue vergonzoso); aquella misión a partir de la cual el anbu no se mostraba tan distante, formal o serio, e incluso después se mostraba más amable, ¡hasta se ponía nervioso! Eso era divertido y halagador, y un poco extraño también, pero bueno, el caso es que al fin había conseguido entablar una relación más estrecha con ambos Hatake.

Ese sentimiento de dicha y el constante tintineo le atrajo recuerdos, agradables y hermosos recuerdos relacionados a él, a ellos. Mejor dicho, al sensei. A su propio maestro, poco antes de presentar su examen jounnin.

Recordaba claramente ese día.

Él los había citado a los tres, a Naruto, a Sasuke y ella.

Afortunadamente ambos chicos ya estaban a su nivel, formalmente, claro está. Los tres presentarían la prueba para el grado más alto de un shinobi normal, porque anbu y hokage eran otra cosa.

-"_Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre mañana a la hora de siempre"-_

Les ordenó como tradicionalmente lo hacía y desapareció en una nube de humo. Por un momento se sintieron decepcionados, no había ningún rastro de alegría u orgullo en el ojo y voz de su sensei cuando le anunciaron su inscripción al examen jounnin.

-_"Ni siquiera nos deseo buena suerte"- _ suspiró ella dejándose caer contra el pasto, bastante desalentada ante el poco interés de su sensei.

A todos les había afectado, cierto, pero a ella no solo por ser su sensei. Ella deseaba su reconocimiento, no solo como sensei, sino como persona, como hombre. Porque ella lo amaba y deseaba captar su interés.

-"_Ne, Sakura chan, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei es así, apuesto que en realidad va a entrenarnos mañana para el gran día, no se desalienten, ¡de veras!"-_ y la miró con tanto empeño que ella solo asintió para hacerlo sentir bien, aunque realmente lo dudara tanto o más que Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente se presentaron en el campo de entrenamiento, y como siempre el llegó lo más tarde que se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero a pesar del malhumor con que le recibieron no fueron capaces de reclamarle nada al ver cómo les mostraba unos cascabeles y los agitaba frente de ellos, captando su atención.

Al final Naruto tuvo razón; pero también se equivocó en algo.

-_"No estoy aquí para desearles suerte, tampoco para entrenarlos, no lo necesitan más"-_

Tuviera o no razón en eso, y a pesar de que se sintieran orgullosos y felices por sus palabras, no agregaron nada, pues se dieron cuenta de que no eran solo dos, sino tres cascabeles.

_-"Cada uno de ustedes me ha superado, ya no tengo ni puedo enseñarles más"-_

Les dijo y entregó a cada uno de ellos el cascabel correspondiente.

Naruto lloró emocionado y ella también, Sasuke no dijo nada, pero era claro que también estaba tan alegre como ellos.

En aquel momento se sintió inmensamente feliz, sobre todo al imaginar esa sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en su senei, esa que se marcada en su ojo arqueado.

Al final Naruto insistió tanto que Kakashi aceptó darles un pequeño entrenamiento de tortura como calentamiento para el examen.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Eran buenos recuerdos, sí que lo eran.

Sumergidos en el silencio, la luz amarilla cada vez más intensa, y en el repicar de los cascabeles pasaron el tiempo necesario hasta que el niño creyó que ya estaban por llegar a la salida, era obvio por como la oscuridad cada vez era menos espesa y el aire más ligero.

-Sakura san- habló el niño atrayendo su atención.

-Dime- dijo ella una vez vuelta del pasado y sus recuerdos, provocando que una nubecilla de vapor saliera de su boca.

-Creo que ya falta muy poco para llegar-

-¿En serio Kakashi kun?-

-Si-

-¡Qué bien!-

El grito eufórico de la jounnin fue seguido de un ruido ensordecedor, era un derrumbe. La luz de la cueva disminuyó quedando solo la luz amarilla que el niño emitía.

Kakashi 3 suspiró y cerró los dos ojos.

-Venga- le pidió, ella obedeció y le siguió. Avanzaron algunos metros hasta que llegaron al lugar del derrumbe, era bastante cercano, donde aún pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban.

"Cof cof" tosió ella.

La salida había sido bloqueada.

-Kakashi kun lo siento, creo que tendremos que regresar-

-No- dijo él tocando las piedras que habían caído, golpeándolas con un pie.

-Pero…-

-Estábamos a punto de llegar, estoy seguro que esta era la salida-

-¿Si?- preguntó avergonzada, él asintió

-El mapa así lo indicaba, además de que los cascabeles ya no se escuchan-

–Oh, yo, lo siento, no quise causarte problemas, de haber sabido-Sakura gruñó y rabió- yo y mi estúpida gran bocota, ¿por qué no puedo callarme por un momento?-

Sakura comenzó a rabiar, recriminándose a sí misma, caminando de aquí para allá cual león enjaulado, bastante molesta por su descuido y por el hecho de que tendrían que regresar quien sabe que tanto kilómetros sobre sus pasos.

¡Estaba tan cansada!

¡Llegaron tan lejos!

¡Y justo estando tan cerca!

-Tan cerca-

Y todo por su tonto grito, por su emoción. Si Kakashi kun estaba enojado con ella tenía todo el derecho y la razón del mundo para estarlo. ¡Ella y su entusiasmo!

-Demonios-

El niño la dejó berrear y dar vueltas hasta que pudo estar seguro. Dejó de tocar las piedras y habló.

-Sakura san- pero ella no le hizo caso, tan enojada y metida estaba en sus propios regaños que no le escuchaba –Sakura san- la llamó de nuevo, pero ella solo daba vueltas refunfuñando y maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan gritona.

Él sonrió, quizás habían pasado varios años, pero la 1 era igual que la 2 y la 3, ella siempre sería bastante corajuda y regañona.

Hatake 3 sacó unos pequeños trozos de papel del porta kunai, los pegó estratégicamente y aplicó un poco de chacra y el papel comenzó a incendiarse.

Solo hasta que lo sintió cerca y le tomó de la mano es que Sakura san entendió que eran y porque él la llamaba tan insistentemente. El pequeño la jaló con fuerza y comenzó a correr con tal brío que por poco la arrastra, así que solo le quedó seguirle los pasos y correr junto a él.

-Kakashi kun, dime que no son lo que creo que son-

-Sellos explosivos-

-¿Estás loco?- le preguntó ella al instante de esconderse detrás de una roca que había metros antes de la salida bloqueada.

-Solo un poco-

-¡AHH, Hatake Kakashi!-

¡BUM!

El sonido de la explosión de los sellos se llevó su grito, opacándolo, cientos de piedras volaron aquí y allá, afortunadamente la roca les protegió y no se les incrustaron. El viento y el polvo les sacudieron los cabellos, y solo fue hasta que estos se calmaron que dejaron de abrazarse y salieron de su escondite.

Sakura y Kakashi tosieron, ella más que él, ¡maldita máscara suya que le protegía! ¡ella también quería una!

Se incorporaron, el polvo aun flotaba y la luz natural iluminaba el túnel. Un gran hueco había destrozado las piedras que bloqueaban la salida-entrada a la mina.

Por fin podían ver la claridad del día.

Ambos shinobis estaban tan absortos en la belleza de la luz que entraba que solo después de unos segundos de contemplarla pudieron reaccionar, él fue el primero.

-La salida- le señaló.

-Si ya la veo- le dijo ella sonriendo, él sonrió.

¡Paz!

Un golpe contra su cabeza directo desde el puño de Sakura 1.

Kakashi kun casi da contra el suelo, pero no lo hizo, ella no le dio tan fuerte como quería, o como merecía, además de que le jalo del brazo. No quería que se estampara con el piso porque eso significaría que le tendría que sacar miles de filosas y pequeñas rocas que yacían en el suelo.

¡Y estaba muy cansada y quería salir cuanto antes!

Claro que si le dejó un chichón en la cabeza que le palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Hatake Kakashi, ¿estás loco?- le dijo ella, aún con el susto marcando un vaivén en su pecho.

-Hum, pero sirvió para salir ¿no?-

-Pudimos morir por un derrumbe o la explosión, idiota- le soltó zarandeándole en el acto.

Era la primera vez que insultaba al pequeño, no le gustaba, cierto, pero le hacía sentir muy bien.

-No creo, lo planee bien, Sakura san-

-Los planes fallan-

-Lo míos generalmente no, y este no fue la excepción…- le dijo con presunción.

-Presumido…- le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, aún molesta –debiste al menos decírmelo-

-Quise hacerlo pero estaba muy ocupada regañándose a sí misma-

-Pu…pues debiste insistir-

-Trate, pero es divertido verla así-

Sakura suspiró, rodó los ojos y se talló la mano en la cara.

-Hatake Kakashi- murmuró enojada aún con el susto y con las ganas de golpearlo.

-Hum…Sakura san, lo tenía planeado, morir en un derrumbe no sería agradable, no está en mis planes de posibles muertes- le dijo bromeando.

"… la lluvia arreciaba y el deslave era inminente,…siendo arrastrados él y Oshio por la lluvia y el lodo…sin esperanzas de salvarse…"

Si él pensaba eso de los derrumbes y morir por ellos, ¡que irónica y cruel era la vida y el destino entonces!

Esperaba que ella lo mirara furiosa, pero el rostro de la jounnin se ensombreció y la mano de su rostro cayó, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, distantes, tristes, casi a punto de llorar, todo lo cual le remordió la consciencia.

-Sakura san, lo siento, fue una broma y no quise…-

-Ya Kakashi kun- dijo ella, recuperándose –estoy bien, solo…-le dijo con voz temblorosa-solo quiero salir de aquí de una vez por todas…vámonos por favor…-

-Hum- asintió.

Salieron con precaución de no tropezar con nada, ni de que las pequeñas agujas se les metieran por los dedos que sobresalían de las sandalias.

Cuando lograron estar fuera Sakura 1 exhaló tan fuerte y profundo que parecía estar años bajo el agua. Claro que la luz les cegó un poco, pero no tanto como a los otros dos equipos.

-Lo logramos Kakashi kun- le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Si- susurró.

Avanzaron un poco poniendo chacra en sus pies para caminar sobre la gruesa capa de nieve. De pronto algo rompió con su tranquilidad, era una mancha borrosa que se movió de unos metros al frente, unas siluetas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos desde metros delante.

-¡Sakura san, Kakashi kun!-

Y ante semejante grito, que Dios gracia no provocó un alud, levantaron el rostro logrando visualizar las siluetas de ambas kunoichis, sombras que eran seguidas por los otros dos Hatakes.

Haruno 2 corrió, llegó hasta el niño y lo abrazó con ansias provocándole esa sensación cálida y agradable que siempre le daba. La niña la alcanzó poco después y se abrazó a la mujer.

-Estaba tan preocupada, tanto- lloró la 2.

-Pensamos que…que…- hipó la niña, mirando los ojos claros de su yo mayor que estaba conmovida.

-Estamos bien niñas, regresamos sanos y salvos-

-Sí, sí, gracias a Dios- dijo la mediana.

-Es que el derrumbe y luego la explosión- siguió la menor.

-No debieron preocuparse tanto. Cierto que soy algo gritona y causé problemas- suspiró- y que Kakashi kun hizo algo tonto con los sellos, pero igual funcionó, ya estamos fuera- informó la 1.

Las menores se soltaron y miraron al niño con atención.

-No debieron preocuparse tanto, después de todo mi compañero fue Kakashi kun, él cuido de mi muy bien- dijo sonriendo, provocando un sonrojo en el niño.

-Si…- dijo la 2, sonriéndole al niño, poniéndolo más nervioso. Se incorporó y se colocó al lado de la jounnin, y apenas estuvo libre del abrazo de la gennin la abrazó.

Los ninjas restantes al fin terminaron de acercárseles, y es que ellas habían actuado tan precipitadamente que llegaron en un instante, además de que hablaban tan rápido que pronto dijeron todo.

Sakura 3 observó la escena de sus yo mayores y sonrió, miró a su costado, y ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, estaba él.

¡Al fin lo veía!

¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verlo, de hablarle!

¡Cómo se angustió al ver que no llegaba, que eterno habían sido ese tiempo de espera!

¡Qué miedo, que terror sintió al pensar que podía haberle pasado algo malo!

-Hola- dijo él, hablándole.

Haruno 3 estaba conmovida, a punto de llorar, se acercó a él, poco a poco.

-Ho…hola- dijo tímida cuando estuvo frente de él.

¡Tantas cosas por decirle!

¡Zas!

Otro golpe contra su rostro, una bofetada.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó él apenas pudo recuperarse de la impresión al no recibir el abrazo delicado y femenino que esperaba y tener a cambio una cachetada.

-¡Te tardaste mucho, tonto!- le gritó llorando, molesta, con el sonrojó en sus mejillas -¡además, ¿cómo se te ocurre poner sellos explosivos en una mina?, más en una como ésta!, ¡idiota!-

Kakashi kun dio un paso atrás, intimidado por la potencia con que le gritaba y por la fuerza que mostraban sus pequeñas manos apuñadas y blancas.

-Bueno es que…-

-¡Hiciste que me preocupara mucho, idiota!- le gritó.

Ella dio un paso al frente, él cerró los ojos, esperando otro golpe.

Y lo abrazó.

Estaba tan confundido y sorprendido que francamente ni siquiera notó cuando terminó de insultarlo para abrazarlo tan posesivamente.

-Tonto- le susurró entre sollozos –enano tonto-

-Lo siento- se disculpó tocando sus cabellos rosados y sintiendo como esa calidez agradable regresaba y le impregnaba el cuerpo.

-Kakashi kun- dijo ella separándose –yo quería decirte que…- tartamudeó y se ruborizó fuertemente al notar como la veía –que yo no…-

-Lo sé- dijo ayudándola a terminar, cosa que agradeció pues estaba muy nerviosa.

La gennin sonrió alegremente, el niño también sonrió con delicadeza, con el rubor marcando las mejillas de ambos. Haruno 3 quiso hacer algo atrevido pero era tan vergonzoso que simplemente no lo hizo…

-Sí, sí, que lindo- dijo el 1.

Quizás lo haría después, cuando no hubiera otros dos Hatake que se burlaran de ella y sus intenciones, pues con uno bastaba y sobraba para pasar tal vergüenza de darle un beso.

-Sí, sí, muy bello- agregó el 2.

-Estamos tan emocionados- dijeron al unísono.

-¡SHHH!- ordenaron las chicas 1 y 2.

-Hum…bien- dijo el 2.

-Nos callamos- finalizó el 1.

El resto de ellos sonrieron.

-Gracias por guiarnos- dijo la jounnin.

-Se equivocan- habló la chunnin.

-No fuimos nosotros- siguió la 2.

-¿Qué?- pronunció la 1.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Un cascabel los alertó. El sonido llegó desde cerca de la gran roca por la cual bajaron Sakura 3 y Kakashi sempai.

-Allá- dijo la 1.

Al instante observaron una silueta que brincó y se perdió entre los abetos.

Kakashi 1 asintió ante la pregunta muda que todos le hicieron. Tan rápidos como el mismo rayo saltaron y corrieron en búsqueda de la silueta escurridiza.

Era bastante rápido y ágil en eso de meterse entre árbol y árbol, tratando de despistarlos, pero no era difícil seguir el rastro, ellos eran muchos y el cascabeleo ayudaba bastante.

En una de las tantas maniobras Sakura 3, al igual que el resto de ellos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre alto.

Kakashi 1 les hizo una señal con la mano, todos asintieron y se separaron brincando cada quien a un lado distinto.

Lo cercarían entre todos, así sería más fácil atraparlo.

Fuese quien fuese, los ayudara o no, por alguna extraña razón les huía y habría que atraparlo si querían respuestas.

El bosque de abetos se fue transformando, ya no había nieve y los abetos no eran los únicos o predominantes en la arbolada.

Árboles de diferentes tipos y clases adornaban el lugar, unos hasta exhibían lindas florecillas, el suelo ya no estaba cubierto de nieve, sino de césped y florecillas fragantes de color amarillo, naranja y blanco.

Extraño era Caradhras, muy extraño.

Esa parte de la montaña parecía estar en plena y hermosa primavera, muy a pesar de que kilómetros antes parecían tener un crudo invierno.

Pronto los abrigos les estorbaron más de lo que ayudaban. La chunnin deseo sacárselo; pequeñas gotas de sudor le corrieron por la frente, las limpió pasándose la mano rápidamente, pensando que ya se estaba cansando de perseguir a ese fugitivo hombre de los cascabeles.

"Tilín, Tilín"

La atmósfera de ese sitio le parecía sofocante, a pesar del verdor y la frescura del lugar, la ponía nerviosa, como si algo ocurriera en cualquier momento, y es que desde que salieron de la mina la montaña no se ensañaba con ellos, no había pasado nada extraordinario además del cambio de estación tan obvio en el paisaje. A pesar de ello esto la ponía más nerviosa, era como estar esperando el golpe final del enemigo eternamente. Era estresante.

Miró a todos lados, buscando entre las sombras de los árboles las figuras de sus compañeros.

Había algo en el ambiente, una sensación rara, algo tenía la montaña que hacía complicado distinguir la presencia de otros, era como si la atmósfera diluyera la energía haciendo más complicado ubicar las cosas o personas.

Afortunadamente ellos conocían a la perfección el chacra de todos, además de saber también a la perfección los movimientos de esa formación. Así que podía estar segura de quien era quien y donde estaban.

Brincó desde una roca hasta el suelo, en el trayecto una pequeña rama le golpeó el rostro muy cerca de los ojos, tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y tallárselos para disminuir la molestia. En eso estaba cuando una sombra paso velozmente por su lado.

-Sensei- murmuró.

Pero se dio cuenta que no debía ser él. Según la formación su maestro no debía estar tan próximo, de hecho la más cercana era Sakura 3.

"Tilín, Tilín"

El tintineo se escuchó más fuerte, más cercano -es él- comprendió al fin y emprendió la carrera.

Bastante confundida, sorprendida y ansiosa siguió la silueta del fugitivo.

El bosque nuevamente comenzó a cambiar, ya no era tan espeso, los arboles estaban a más distancia uno del otro y sus hojas alegres y brillantes se mecían con el viento fresco y matinal como el que corría en primavera en su aldea.

De pronto encontró a la niña aproximándose por la derecha. Se miraron, se sonrieron y asintieron, brincaron con más fuerza y esquivaron un gran árbol.

Lo tenían.

No había escapatoria.

El tintineo cesó de pronto. Lo habían cercado.

Ambas kunoichis salieron al encuentro del fugitivo y no se sorprendieron de encontrar al resto de sus compañeros en perfecto círculo.

-Pero…que…- susurró Sakura 3.

No había nada. Nada. Solo una pequeña nubecilla de polvo flotando en medio. "Él" y su chacra difuso habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, como si Caradhras se lo hubiera tragado.

-¡Que rayos!- exclamó la chunnin bastante más confundida y molesta que momentos antes.

-Era un bushin- aclaró el niño.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Y antes de que Kakashi 3 terminara de hablar sonó otro cascabeleo. Velozmente giraron y encontraron el origen del sonido a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda, repitiéndose la huida y la persecución.

-¡Demonios!- gruñeron en coro las chicas.

-¡Se está burlando de nosotros!- gritó la 2.

-¡Está jugando!- agregó la 3.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!- dijo la 1.

Las tres asintieron. Estaban de acuerdo. Estaban cansadas, acaloradas y hartas. Y apunto estaban por sacar sus filosas armas y apuntarlas cuando ellos se los impidieron.

-No- ordenaron los tres Kakashi, sus voces serias e inobjetables detuvieron sus ansias de lanzarle los objetos filosos.

-Paciencia- dijo el pequeño.

¡Paciencia!, como odiaban esa palabra las tres mujeres.

-No está huyendo- habló el mayor.

Los otros dos asintieron, apoyando su hipótesis, pues ellos pensaban igual.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chunnin.

-Nos está guiando- dijo el mediano.

-¿Guiando?- preguntaron la 1 y la 3.

Ellos asintieron.

-¿A dónde?- cuestionó la 2.

-Paciencia- dijo el Hatake 2 con lo que las tres rodaron los ojos.

-Pronto lo sabremos- acotó el menor.

"Tilín, Tilín"

Tras un suspiro cansado y aburrido a las kunoichis no les quedó de otra que aceptar esa hipótesis como verdadera.

El bosque poco a poco fue menos espeso hasta que lograron salir por completo, dejando atrás su espesura, verdor, flores e insectos. Ahora solo quedaba pasto, florecillas y una vereda torcida y angosta por donde las huellas de una carreta se pintaban sutilmente, acompañadas por las de un humano.

-Allá- señaló el anbu rompiendo el silencio.

Las kunoichis alzaron el rostro y observaron como la pequeña vereda torcía cientos de veces bordeando rocas enormes hasta que subía por una pendiente de la cual salía un poco de humo.

-Ese es nuestro destino- dijo el niño.

El cascabeleo fue cada vez más débil y se perdía de roca en roca por la vereda, la silueta ya no era tan visible, pero no era tan complicado deducir a donde se dirijan sus huellas.

Cuando al fin lograron pasar las rocas y subir la pendiente se dieron cuenta de que el tintineo había desaparecido por completo. Justo como en el bosque.

Pero no les importó mucho.

En realidad la pendiente terminaba en una meseta que estaba localizada como en el tercer cuarto de la altura de la montaña.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el mayor, sonriéndoles.

Pero Sakura chan no se sintió feliz por eso, de hecho se sentía asustada y desconfiada. El calor de la capa no fue tan insoportable para la niña al sentir un calosfrío que la recorría de punta a punta al ver las ruinas.

Había ruinas. Casas a medio construir, o caer, hechas de piedras lustrosas y verdes que le recordaban a las de la mina. El moho crecía en los restos de roca y madera que quedaban de la ancestral aldea. Debió ser un lugar muy bello en su época.

-La leyenda era cierta- dijo la chunnin mirando aquí y allá donde las viejas y pocas ruinas de una aldea brillaban con los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por las nubes.

-Sigamos- ordenó el líder una vez que pudieron dejar de sorprenderse ante la desolación de lo que debió ser una hermosa y poderosa civilización.

Avanzaron hasta dar con lo que buscaban. Aquella cabaña de la cual provenía el humo (que ya era muy poco).

Era una pequeña y humilde cabaña de madera, cuidada y adornada con todo tipo de flores, y con un enorme y frondoso olmo al lado de la chimenea. Del otro lado descansaba una carreta cargada de grandes jarrones.

Era una pintoresca, humilde y hermosa cabaña, como de esas que pintan los artistas en sus cuadros.

El corazón le latió aceleradamente a las kunoichis, estaban nerviosas, ansiosas, asustadas pero seguras de que ahí encontrarían a la persona indicada.

Estando bastante cerca escucharon el chillido de la puerta abriéndose y de ella salió una persona.

¡Que sorpresa se llevaron cuando miraron una silueta mucho más pequeña y delgada de la que esperaban ver!

No era ese hombre alto, ágil y fuerte que sonaba los cascabeles, no, ésta solo era una noble anciana que al verlos sonrió.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa –estaba esperándolos-

-Abuela- susurró la chunnin.

-Usted es…- dijo la jounnin.

-La señora del festival- completó la gennin.

-Si- dijo la anciana –que gusto verlos de nuevo-

-También a usted- habló el mayor.

-Gracias- sonrió la anciana acomodándose las gafas ámbar.

-Abuela, nosotros estamos aquí por…-

-Respuestas lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella, bajando los tres escalones de madera, rechinaron un poco.

-¿Cómo es que usted?- pregunto la 3.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestionó la 2.

-¿Cómo…?- interrogó la 1.

-Paciencia niñas, paciencia- les dijo la anciana.

¡Paciencia!, otra vez esa palabra, ¡como la odiaban!

-Pero vengan, entren, pasen para poder hablar, pasen, pasen- ordenó la anciana tomando con sus manos temblorosas las de la chunnin y la gennin –entren pequeñas que no tengo mucho tiempo- les mandó ansiosa, mirándolas con alegría y curiosidad.

-Si- dijeron en coro.

-Ustedes también, por favor-

Y así fue como entraron a esa rustica cabaña que era más grande por dentro de cómo parecía.

-Niñas, muchachos, quítense eso, hace calor, deben estar sedientos, dejen esas capas incomodas y pesadas ahí, -les señaló la silla lejana y solitaria que esperaba en un rincón- Sakura chan- la niña brincó al escuchar su nombre –ven, ayúdame a repartir esto-

-Si-

La niña y la anciana repartieron los vasos con refrescante y deliciosa limonada a cada uno de ellos. Todos agradecieron las atenciones de la dulce anciana.

-Gracias abuela- dijo Sakura san.

-Estaba deliciosa- dijo la chunnin, la niña asintió.

-Hum…- dijo la abuela, las tres la miraron, estaba de espaldas a ellas, mirando donde los Kakashis que dejaban el vaso vacío en la mesa redonda del medio. Se las habían ingeniado de nuevo, dándoles la espalda, mirando por la ventana, u otra cosa, solo con el pretexto de no mostrar el rostro.

-Es una pena ¿no?- dijo la anciana –quería verlos sin esas máscaras, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer- las tres chicas se miraron entre si y la abuela solo sonrió.

Las kunoichis tenían tantas dudas, tantas, que francamente no sabían por dónde empezar, además de que estaban tan ansiosas que la actitud estoica de los varones las ponían aún más nerviosas y ansiosas de lo que ya estaban.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?

¿Por qué rayos no iniciaban con las preguntas de una vez por todas?

-Y bien- dijo la abuela –pueden iniciar, no tengo mucho tiempo-

Las féminas intercambiaron miradas y después observaron a los Kakashis, quienes parecían no tener ninguna inquietud por aclarar.

-_Al diablo con su paciencia, ya esperé bastante-_ pensaron las chicas.

-Abuela- rompió el silencio la niña –¿es ninja?

-¿Cómo es que no le sorprende que seamos 3?- dijeron en coro.

-¿Quién nos guió?- repicó la 2.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- agregó la 1.

-¿Nos estaba esperando?, ¿por qué?- dijeron en coro.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas- movió las manos –una por una- sonrió la anciana y acomodó los cabellos detrás del enorme paliacate que cubría su cabeza –si, Sakura chan, soy ninja-

-¡Pero usted dijo que era medico!- contradijo la jounnin, su voz de pronto sonó más ansiosa y nerviosa.

-No mentí- le contestó con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos –lo soy, soy ninja medico-

Y sólo con esa noticia Sakura san comenzó a respirar forzadamente.

-No me sorprende que sean idénticos o tres de cada uno, ya lo sabía-

-La vimos en el festival- dijo el niño.

-Nosotros también- dijo la chunnin, el anbu asintió.

-También nosotros- habló por fin Kakashi 1 –pero no se refiere a eso, ¿verdad?-

-Siempre has sido muy astuto Kakashi- dijo ella sonriendo –pero vamos por partes, ¿qué hago aquí? preguntó usted- señaló a la 1 –vivo aquí- la anciana negó con la cabeza –bueno, no vivo propiamente aquí, paso algunos días en este lugar, tengo años viniendo. En un inicio la montaña no me dejaba en paz, pero ya se acostumbro a mi presencia, me ha aceptado, hubieran visto en las que me vi cuando…-

-¿Usted es…- la interrumpió la jounnin -…usted fue quien nos guío hasta aquí?- preguntó la jounnin, que cada vez parecía más alterada.

-Si- dijo la anciana –mande tres bushin por ustedes, para que les ayudaran a salir de la mina, yo también llegué a conocer la oscuridad y el frío de Caradhras- el niño suspiró –pero no lo hice porque pensara que no saldrían, sé que lo lograrían sin ayuda, pero quería adelantar el proceso, no tengo mucho tiempo-

-Pero…pero- interrumpió la 3.

-Sus órdenes eran sacarlos en el menor tiempo posible y que se encontraran al final, todo ello para después…-

-Venir con usted- afirmó el anbu, la anciana asintió.

-Exacto- sonrió –eran tres, y los traerían hasta aquí, uno hasta el bosque, el otro a la vereda, y el restante a la cabaña, todo para evitar que les atraparan antes de tiempo. Pero cambié de planes, a veces no resultan del todo ¿no?- rió la abuela –perdí uno en el derrumbe-

-Por eso desapareció ese chacra- murmuró la 2.

-Sí, afortunadamente ya estaban por salir y el resto fue muy sencillo-

-Pero no se parecían a usted- dijo la niña.

La abuela rió –no, en nada-

-Un simple jutsu de transformación, Sakura chan, recuerda- dijo el sensei, la niña se sintió terriblemente tonta y despistada.

-Sí, así sería más divertido, además de que me trae buenos recuerdos-

-¿Por qué con cascabeles?- la interrumpió de nuevo la jounnin igual de ansiosa que antes.

La abuela pausó, miró por la gran ventana con nostalgia, caminó a uno de los cuartos y salió a los pocos segundos con aquel bolso rojo con la flor blanca y pequeños pétalos.

-Lindo bolso- dijo la niña, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar el comentario pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Gracias, me lo regaló mi hija, ella misma lo hizo, es muy talentosa y tiene buen gusto, ¿verdad?- dijo con orgullo, suspiró y retomó su sesión de respuestas -ya se lo dije Sakura- le habló a la 1 al extraer tres cascabeles del interior del bolso, agitándolos con suavidad –con cascabeles sería más divertido y me trae buenos recuerdos-

La jounnin abrió los ojos sorprendida y temblorosa, claro que no era la única sorprendida, esta vez los Kakashi también lo estaban, pero ella fue la única que se atrevió a decirlo.

–Esos, esos son…son…-

-Si- contestó la anciana, haciendo que con esto que ella temblará más.

La anciana guardó los cascabeles sin aclararles el punto a las más jóvenes, que no entendían nada, y siguió buscando algo más en el bolso.

-Usted es la responsable de todo esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Kakashi kun.

-Sí- dijo la anciana.

Las kunoichis 2 y 3 dejaron de ver a Sakura san (tan nerviosa, temblorosa y sorprendida estaba la 1que les transmitía una ansiedad desesperante y agobiante), y observaron a la anciana ¿acaso se referían a?

–Yo soy la culpable de todo esto, fue…un error de cálculo, los planes no siempre salen bien, lamento todo esto-

-¿Qué?- gritó Sakura 2, rompiendo con el silencio que se instaló después de las palabras de la abuela, ese que solo era interrumpido por la respiración agitada de la jounnin.

-¿Qué?, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué?- gritó también la niña con desesperación.

La anciana sacó por fin lo que buscaba y extendió su arrugada y temblorosa mano donde una pequeña y lustrosa piedrecilla verde-azul descansaba.

-¿Por qué?, simple, dolor. El dolor mi niña nos lleva a veces a hacer cosas imposibles, a no aceptar la realidad; por el dolor pequeña-

-No….NO- gritó la jounnin mirando la pequeña piedra que descansaba en la mano de la abuela –eso significa…que él, - gritó desesperadamente colocando sus manos alrededor de la cabeza - que no…no las hay…- se llevó una mano al pecho que se le agitaba de forma anormal –…que no hay esperanzas- soltó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No las hay, nunca las hubo- dijo la anciana triste y nostálgicamente apretando la piedrecilla contra su corazón, para después mirarla como si tuviera todo el valor del mundo.

-No…no…no- negó con la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban, pero luchaba por no caer –tiene que haber alguna todavía, no puede ser, ¡no lo acepto!, ¡no lo creo!-

La anciana guardó la piedrecilla –creo que nunca les dije mi nombre-

Los "no" de Sakura san persistían. Las otras kunoichis no entendían que estaba pasando. Sakura 3 se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa por saber, pero bastante asustada por ver esa reacción en su yo mayor que temblorosa repetía el "no, no, NO" mientras que sus ojos verdes y distantes mostraban estar por romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Sakura 2, por su parte, se sentía igual que la pequeña, pero también intrigada por esa pequeña piedrecilla verdosa que era exactamente igual a las de su collar, a las que se repartían a los lados de la más grande.

Y más extraño fue cuando la abuelita se sacó el paliacate. Cabellos de un extraño blanco-rosa cayeron hasta poco debajo de sus hombros, sujetos en una pequeña trenza. Después se quitó las gafas ámbar y abrió sus ojos verdes, brillantes, pero cansados e infinitamente tristes.

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura-

-No puede…- murmuró la 2.

-…ser cierto- completó la 3.

Pero sus palabras fueron apocadas por los sollozos de Sakura 1.

-¡NO!, ¡por favor!- Sakura san no pudo más, se derrumbó quedando a gatas contra el piso de madera, densas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, balbuceaba, lloraba mientras se agitaba temblorosa –¡NO!- gritó de nuevo golpeando el piso.

-Pero es verdad, siempre lo fue- murmuró la anciana, acercándose a ella.

-No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero, debe haber alguna forma para evitarlo, ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASÍ!-

-No podemos evitarlo, lo he entendido al fin…debes resignarte- le dijo cuando pequeñas lágrimas caían por su ojos viejos y cansados.

-¿Qué voy a decirles?...que…- murmuró la jounnin -¿qué será de nosotros?, yo no puedo…-

Y el dolor desgarrador le cortaba las palabras y le apretaba el pecho y empapaba el suelo. De alguna manera la gennin y la chunnin también comenzaron a llorar, era como si ellas pudieran sentir ese dolor como suyo, como si comprendieran.

-¿Por qué?, él lo prometió, ¿recuerda?- preguntó con angustia, mirando con desesperación a la anciana -¡¿por qué no cumplieron con eso? !- sollozó mirando a los tres hombres parados al fondo de la sala, donde sus rostros serios y preocupados solo pudieron agachar la mirada ante tanto dolor provocado por ellos.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿por qué?-susurró mirando el suelo –¿por qué?...¡Kakashi!- gritó y golpeó la madera, rasgándola tenuemente.

No había esperanzas, nunca las hubo.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?...lo prometió, abuela, lo prometió- lloró, gimió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila…- susurró la abuela –resignación querida…-

-¿Resignación?, ¿cómo puede pedirme eso?, ¡cómo cuando usted no ha podido!, cuando sabe que nunca podré….- inhaló aire -mis niños, mis niños- se golpeó el pecho con angustia –me lo prometió, nos lo prometió ¿no recuerda?- la abuela asintió, Sakura san se limpió el escurrimiento nasal –mis niños, ¿qué voy a decirles?, Takashi, Sakumo, Hanako, ¿qué voy a hacer…?-

La abuela la abrazó y ella se aferró a su espalda en busca de consuelo y solidaridad.

-Podrían salir un poco, por favor- dijo la anciana con seriedad con pequeñas lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

Y salieron.

Ni siquiera estando fuera dejaron de escuchar los sollozos, gimoteos, reclamos y palabras de Sakura san.

Pasaron tiempo afuera con ese mar de sentimientos y preguntas bullendo dentro de todos ellos. Pero debían esperar.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo quedó un murmullo doloroso.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña crujió y se abrió de par en par.

Terriblemente seria y acongojada salió Sakura san, ya más tranquila pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con desesperación, seriedad y urgencia habló.

-Sakura chan- llamó a la 2 provocándole un brinquito por el susto.

La chunnin corrió y se colocó frente a su yo mayor.

-Ayúdame, no puedo sola, ayúdame- le pidió tomándola de la mano con urgencia, metiéndola a la cabaña.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la 3.

-La abuela- dijo la jounnin limpiándose las lagrimas –ella está muriendo-

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Episodio largo…lo sé, pero era necesario dejarlo hasta aquí, espero que les gustara.

¡AH!, ¡estoy tan emocionada que casi grito y brinco!, no puedo creerlo, ¡el final!, así es amigos, el siguiente capítulo será el esperado final (sinceramente creo que se dividirá en dos partes, pero ya Dios dirá, jajaja…)

¡AH!, Dios, que emoción, que emoción (al menos para mí si jejeje XD!). Espero y de todo corazón que el final no les decepcione ni tampoco como es que explicaré los hechos de todo este fic.

Así es, ya sabemos quién es la culpable, solo falta aclarar el resto de las cosas, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero que les deje satisfechos y no les parezca inverosímil la explicación, tal vez querrán algo más concreto, pero cuando imaginé esta historia (que lejana está aquella madrugada de julio del 2009) este era su final y a mí me gustó, ¡y en realidad ese es el final y no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera!, jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por la espera y el seguimiento de la historia, muchas, muchas gracias. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sus dudas, sus sugerencias, criticas, chistes, amenazas todas (claro que no hay que poner palabras fuertes, eh jajajaja, me censuran, jejeje XD)

¡Que emoción!, jajaja…Saludos, Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	25. Aprendiendo a decir adiós

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 25: Aprendiendo a decir adiós **

En un día como ese, uno nublado y fresco, completamente hermoso, fue cuando perdió toda esperanza.

Lo recordaba claramente. Cada detalle, hasta el olor a humedad en el ambiente que anunciaba que estaría por llover en cualquier momento, cosa que afortunadamente nunca pasó.

_-"Aquí es"-_ se dijo a sí misma, observando con atención el mapa y el lugar en que se encontraba, a orillas de aquel acantilado donde el agua del río caía en una gran y caudalosa cascada.

Las indicaciones de Shikamaru le sirvieron de mucho, tanto que a pesar de su mala orientación e interpretación de mapas pudo llegar sin problemas.

Guardó el mapa entre su mochila, inhaló con fuerza, suspirando sonoramente.

-_"Por favor, Dios, ayúdame a encontrar algo, a saber que aún podemos…"-_ no terminó la frase, angostó sus ojos verdes y vidriosos.

-"_Bien…sigamos…"- _se dijo con entusiasmo –"_Kakashi…¿dónde estás?"-_

Habló al viento, esperando la voz de su desaparecido esposo. Con la esperanza de escucharle detrás suyo, como cada vez lo hacía cuando desea asustarle, pero, como desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, su voz no llegó.

Suspiró, acomodó un poco de ese cabello largo y brincó al vacío.

Era una cascada enorme, una gran caída, saltó a un costado de la catarata y varios metros después de caer logró afianzarse al muro rocoso de al lado, aplicando para ello chacra en sus pies y manos; una vez segura disminuyó la cantidad de energía, y como pudo fue bajando, cuidado de no caer, ni lastimarse demasiado.

El rechinido de las suelas de sus sandalias se escuchaba con fuerza de vez en vez, cuando tenía que frenar y agarrarse lo más fuerte que podía, todo aplicando la mínima cantidad de chacra. No quería gastar mucho, solo él más indispensable. Había que ser precavida por si algo pasaba.

Diminutas gotas de agua le refrescaban el rostro y el cuerpo, gracias a lo cual no sufría de calor, pero esa misma agua le hacía más complicado el no resbalarse y caer al vacío.

Conforme bajaba la luz iba siendo menos y el lugar más espantoso de lo que ya era. Estaría en graves problemas si empezaba a llover y el agua descendía con más cantidad e ímpetu. Pero no importaba mucho.

Solo quería terminar con esa opción pronto e irse a otro lugar.

-_"¿Kakashi, te encontraré aquí?"-_ se mordió el labio inferior, deseaba no hacerlo, pero también hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Quería encontrarle y saber que estaba bien, imaginando que quizás estaría herido esperando por su ayuda (algo completamente imposible debido al tiempo que llevaba desaparecido). A pesar de ello, de que Sakura lo sabía, guardaba con entusiasmo e ingenuidad un poco de esperanza.

Sabía que si él sobrevivió a ese alud de tierra, piedras y agua no necesitaría de todo ese tiempo, de más de dos años, para regresar con ella…a pesar de ello, aún guardaba una esperanza en su corazón.

Aunque fuese ingenuo y estúpido pensarlo siquiera…

Pero…

Pero…había pensado tantas opciones, tantas posibilidades, engañándose a sí misma, y de paso a sus propios hijos.

-_"Tienes que volver con nosotros Kakashi, no puedo con esto sola…"_– habló despacio, primero con su timbre mandón y luego con tristeza_ –"ni siquiera puedo decírselos…"-_como si realmente hablara con él.

"Hablar" con él fue de las pocas cosas que le ayudaban a sobrellevar su ausencia. Fue una costumbre que adquirió porque, por muy inverosímil que resultase, sentía que de esa forma podría comunicarse con él, que él la escucharía donde sea que fuera que estaba, y que respondería a sus preguntas, si no en ese instante, si cuando regresara.

Solo que nunca él nunca respondió a sus llamados.

-_"…no he podido, no creo que no volverás, porque, Kakashi, tu volverás ¿verdad?, y todo será como antes, ¿verdad?..."-_ suspiró y con una sonrisa triste se dijo –"_claro que si"-_

Y es que pensaba en tantas posibilidades, en tantas opciones…aún tenía esperanzas…

Y es que…

Quizás, tan habilidoso y resistente que era, él sobrevivió y herido esperó hasta sanar; quien sabe, Dios era muy grande y piadoso. Y una vez sanado, habría podido salir poco a poco y esperar a recuperarse por completo para volver con ella.

A pesar de ya tener más de dos años de ausencia…

El llegaba tarde, pero no tanto…

Pero…pero, y si tal vez no recordaba el camino, o tal vez ni siquiera quien era él, menos ella, menos sus hijos…

-_"Oh…tal vez…tal vez…"-_

Quizás estaba atrapado en alguna aldea enemiga, prisionero…o, o…

Podrían ser tantas cosas…

Lo cierto es que ella ya no podía esperar…ya no…así que se decidió partir en su búsqueda. A pesar de todos los regaños, imposiciones y recomendaciones de no hacerlo.

Tanto la habían aconsejado…tanto le habían explicado de que no era necesario.

De que ir solo lo haría más doloroso…

De que se rindiera…

De que lo aceptara…

No, no y mil veces no.

¡Nunca lo aceptaría!

Fuese o no fuese verdad, fuese o no fuese imposible que se salvara, estuviera o no estuviera muerto, nunca lo aceptaría…

Mucho menos al no tener algo que le demostrara su muerte, sí, porque la lógica, las probabilidades y la desesperanza que le daban todos no importaban.

No si ella no quería ver las cosas tal cual eran.

No si ella nunca vio su cuerpo maltrecho y sin vida…

Si no tenía una tumba donde llorar por su muerte, porque ella no dejó que su nombre apareciera en la piedra de los caídos, no quería que sus hijos lo leyeran…

-_"Porque no era, ni será necesario…porque…Kakashi, porque tu volverás…¿cierto?..."-_

Además, no solo era por ella, también estaban sus hijos que día con día preguntaban por su padre…¿cómo decirles que ya no tenían uno?

Ella nunca podría…

_-"Ah…"_- gritó no muy fuerte, casi a punto de caer, colgando solo de una mano. Escuchó el sonido de las rocas que se desprendieron cayendo en aquel largo y oscuro túnel por donde el agua caía. Una vez recuperada del susto se tomó con fuerza con ambas manos de la irregular y oscura pared.

Era un lugar peligroso, tétrico, húmedo y espantoso. No solo por el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba el siquiera pensar que él…

-_"Sakura chan, es peligroso que vayas sola, no conoces el lugar, yo iré contigo…"-_ le dijo su amigo rubio.

Por algo era que Naruto se había empeñado en acompañarle, eso después de intentar e intentar convencerle por no ir, porque según el ya no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Hasta Naruto Uzumaki, el de fe inquebrantable y terquedad indomable, se había resignado y dado por vencido…

_-"No Naruto, gracias, déjame hacer esto sola, por favor…"-_ se negó, necesitaba hacerlo por sí misma, sin nadie alrededor.

Su corazón estaba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba cansada, pero no se rendiría, con mayor fuerza se afianzó a la pared y siguió bajando.

Naruto, al igual que muchos otros, le había dicho las mismas palabras…

_-"Sakura chan, es una tontería, de verás…estoy seguro, todos lo estamos, rastreamos por días, no hay esperanzas, entiéndelo…-_ le regañó con fuerza, como casi nunca hacía -_¿acaso crees que eres la única que no puede aceptarlo, que quiere que no sea verdad?"-_ y el rubio comenzaba a llorar, y ella seguía sin escuchar –"_era mi sensei, mi amigo, casi como mi padre…Sakura chan, sé que es doloroso, pero debes aceptar la realidad"-_

-"_El Dobe tiene razón Sakura, es tiempo de que aceptes la realidad de las cosas"-_

Y Sasuke le secundaba…todos parecían estar en su contra…hasta Naruto había perdido la esperanza, ¡hasta él!...pero, si no tenía el apoyo de nadie no importaba, sería fuerte, por su esposo, por sus niños; porque ella y sus hijos aún esperaban su regreso…

-_Siempre esperamos por ti, Kakashi-_ sonrió la anciana abriendo sus ojos tenuemente, mirando las sombras que la jounnin y la chunnin eran en ese ir y venir sobre ella…y frente de ellas, inmutable y con su ojo negro mirándola, podía verlo a él…en esa figura etérea que le sonreía con pesadumbre.

La anciana sonrió –_al fin te veo, hubiera ayudado si fuese desde antes-_ y Kakashi le sonrió y ella cerró los ojos, cansada y dolorida.

Recordaba claramente cada detalle de esa peligrosa y dolorosa bajada por ese terreno tan escabroso y desagradable para ella.

También recordaba cómo había dejado a sus hijos en Konoha, bajo la custodia de Ino, si bien la rubia era bastante conflictiva, cuando se trataba de cuidar a sus hijos no había nadie en quien confiara más, lo hacía igual o casi igual que con su propia hija.

_-"Esta bien Sakura, cuidaré de ellos, tu cuida de ti, frentona"-_ esa había sido la despedida que le dio. En realidad la única que le apoyo en esa partida tan peligrosa, solitaria, dolorosa, angustiada e innecesaria fue ella.

Sakura nunca lo supo, pero su amiga rubia lloró amargamente al verla partir. Pero deseándole de todo corazón que pudiera encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba, pues, en su interior, Ino estaba completamente segura de lo innecesario que esa búsqueda era, así como en lo vanas que eran todas esas esperanzas que su amiga guardaba.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, Shikamaru le había relatado todo lo que había visto en ese lugar donde el cuerpo de Hatake debió quedar sepultado. Además de que cualquier mente lógica lo sabía.

Pero Ino también podía entender la negativa que su amiga tenía, el dolor que embargaba su alma, y la tímida esperanza que aún guardaba, esa a la que se aferraba enfermizamente, la misma que le llevaba a mantener a sus tres pequeños hijos en la ignorancia total.

Tal vez estaba mal, tal vez estaba bien…ella no era quien para juzgarlo.

Porque si bien Ino sabía a la perfección lo que era perder a tu maestro y un amigo, no sabía con certeza lo que se sentía perder alguien tan importante como lo era su esposo, amante y padre de su hija, pero si podía darse una ligera idea de lo difícil que sería enfrentar algo tan doloroso…

Por eso cuando ella comunicó su interés por partir sola a la aldea de la hierba en búsqueda de pistas para encontrarlo ella fue la única que la apoyó.

_-"Sakura, hija, es una locura…no solo es peligroso por los patrullajes, el terreno es irregular, no lo conoces y eres una desorientada de lo peor ¿cómo crees que…?"-_

_-"No se preocupe Tsunade shishuo. Me las arreglare sola"-_

_-"Pero hija"-_

_-"Tsunade shishuo, con todo el respeto que me merece le diré que no vine a pedir su consentimiento, lo acepte o no, iré, solo vine a avisarle y rogarle que cuide de mis hijos y me comprenda"-_

_-"Te comprendo, pero no puedo autorizarte esto, ¿no piensas en tus niños?"-_

Y Sakura entrecerró los ojos, y miró el amplio piso de la oficina.

_-"Si, todo el tiempo_"- levantó el rostro_ –"y por ellos es que le pido que me entienda, como mujer enamorada y angustiada, como madre…por favor, por favor, es algo que necesito"-_

Y su rostro se volvió triste, desesperado, pero decidido.

Pero si Sakura era terca su maestra también, y no accedió.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando la pobre mujer terminó casi gritándole a su mentora. Estaba desesperada y a punto de llorar, su voz sonaba dolida, rasgada por el dolor y la desesperación.

Ino simplemente no pudo soportarlo.

_-"Yo cuidaré de los tres, no se preocupe por eso Tsunade sama"-_

Y la Godaime, Sakura y el resto de los presentes la miraron por primera vez, pues en todo ese tiempo no había hablado. Sakura la miró con amor y agradecimiento, como pocas veces le veía y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

E Ino la admiraba, esa determinación era admirable.

Entre los argumentos válidos de la hokage, de Naruto, de Sasuke, de todos, Sakura nunca se doblegó, tal cual venía haciéndolo desde aquel día de lluvia cuando se enteraron de la triste noticia.

_-"Entonces, si estas tan empecinada ve, pero recuerda, no te lo autorizo, pero sé que vas a ir con o sin mi permiso, y ya que será así te aconsejo que debes ser fuerte y afrontar las cosas"-_

Al final, y aunque no aceptaron, dejaron marcharla…e Ino la despidió con la tenue esperanza de que en ese viaje, para bien o para mal, su amiga encontrara la verdad que tanto buscaba…

Por mucho que le doliera…

Y Sakura tenía tantas emociones juntas, tantas…Estaba tan cansada de sufrir tanto…de pensar tanto…Así que decidió emprender la búsqueda.

Y, sinceramente, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba desaparecido, y de que nunca regresó, y de todos los válidos y acertados argumentos que todos le daban, a pesar de que toda la aldea parecía en su contra, ella no perdía la esperanza.

Y guardaba un rayo pequeño de luz de poder encontrar algo en ese lugar que le indicara que no era una locura, como dijeron todos, el que pensara de esa forma.

Pero, también…tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo, un miedo horroroso, paralizante y terrible de encontrarlo, pero no de la forma en que ella deseara, pero, a su vez, guardaba la esperanza de no encontrarle, porque de esa forma quizás eso significaba que tal vez él…

Y, cuando terminó por descender y llegar hasta ese lugar, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las especulaciones de los otros tenían de verdad.

Entre ese irregular, oscuro y tétrico lugar pudo encontrar si no su cuerpo si algo que le aseguró que la esperanza de verlo regresar era imposible…

Nunca olvidaría el sonido de la cascada cayendo y cayendo en la lejanía, ni la humedad del lugar, ni aún el calor sofocante y la poca luz, ni como el suelo a pesar de la humedad estaba seco, irregular, ondulante, como una masa de lodo seca.

Y tuvo la certeza de que donde estaba parada no era otra cosa sino el resultado de aquel derrumbe que tanto mencionaban sus amigos.

Una desesperación espantosa la invadió, y lo admitió, salir de algo así, de la caída, del agua, el lodo, las rocas y posteriormente ser envueltos por todo eso era casi imposible, mucho más si se estaba herido…

Y con aquella misma desesperación comenzó a rasgar la tierra bajo sus pies, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a golpearla, con ansiedad, con desesperación, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Golpe tras golpe.

Ni el polvo y el rugido de la tierra abriéndose le impidió seguir, quería seguir, quería descargar toda esa ansiedad que la consumía por dentro.

-"_No, quizás él no…quizás no…"-_ se repetía constantemente esas palabras, aun engañándose a sí misma, como si el solo decirlas fuese a cambiar las cosas, y las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, libres por fin de ir y venir.

-_"No, quizás él no, Kakashi tu siempre fuiste muy hábil, ¿verdad?, no, no, tu eres, tú lo eres, si, lo sigues siendo, ¿verdad?"- _ y otro golpe a la tierra, y uno más, y otro y otro.

La capa de lodo seca era gruesa, a pesar de golpearla con desesperación y fuerza sobrehumana aún quedada mucho para llegar al fondo ¡tan grande había sido ese derrumbe!

_-"¡No, no lo acepto, tu no…si…estas bien, no estás aquí, ¿verdad Kakashi?, ¿verdad que no?"-_

Y el polvo la hizo toser con fuerza hasta que le dolió la garganta y le lloraron los ojos de agua no solo por dolor.

Y sus esperanzas se aplastaron más, sin consideración, cuando, entreabriendo los ojos ya con menos polvo a su derredor, y tosiendo no tan fuerte, observó un pequeño brillo, un ligero rayo de luz entre las rocas.

Sin importar nada corrió hasta estar ahí, donde surgía ese pequeño rayo de luz. Conforme caminó la luz era menos intensa, más cercana y pequeña, y se dio cuenta de que era de un color verde-azul.

Con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos llorando por la suciedad enterró las uñas y rasgo en la tierra hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era una pequeña roca, un roca verde-azul…

La tomó entre sus manos después de contemplarla por unos segundos. Sintió que su alma se escapaba, se iba lejos y le robaba la fuerza de las piernas.

Y se dejó caer.

Se llenó de tierra y polvo, empapando sus cabellos rosas de suciedad. Recordando aquella vez cuando se dieron cuenta de que compartían esas particulares rocas verde-azules.

Ese día, cuando se dieron cuenta de esa extraña coincidencia fue porque ella se lo mostró tratando de presumirle, poco después de ser pareja.

Se sentía tan nerviosa y emocionada que no pudo evitar sacarlo (cuando la dicha la embargada ella suspiraba tocando el collar) y él lo observó atentamente, cosa que le pareció aún más extraño.

-"¿_Quiere verlo?"-_

Y poco después de mostrárselo él le enseñó la pequeña piedrecilla que llevaba atada por un circulo pequeño y negro (justo como las de ella) un mínimo y pequeño trozo de tela azul oscuro, bastante muy desgastado y sucio para su gusto.

¡Y era igual a las suyas!

_-"Hum…¿no es curioso?"-_

_-"Si…mucho, pero, sensei, ¿cómo es posible?...¿desde cuándo la tiene?"-_

_-"Desde…bastante, desde hace años…"-_

_-"Yo igual"- _dijo maravillada, sorprendida, hasta asustada –"_son tan…iguales…hasta parecen ser de las mismas"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

Y ella observó atentamente esa pequeña piedrecilla que él cargaba, era igual, idéntica a las que ella cargaba en ese collar, mismo color, misma textura, tallado, hasta forma…era tan…extraño…

Ese collar siempre le pareció hermoso, le daba un sentimiento raro, como nostalgia, y tristeza, pero también dicha, felicidad, por eso era que había decidido conservarlo. Nunca recordó como dio con él, simplemente recordaba haber despertado un día y ya lo traía puesto.

Era extraño, pero el collar le daba esa sensación tan particular de paz y sosiego que decidió quedarse con él, cada vez que lo veía y cada que se sentía mal, le daba esa sensación pacífica y de esperanzas que la ayudaba a pensar que no todo estaba perdido. Era un tanto extraño y bobo, pero simplemente así era.

Lo que nunca se imaginó era que alguna vez miraría una piedra tan parecida a las de su collar, tan igual en brillo, color, textura, hasta forma…y menos aún que fuese cargada por su sensei…

Además, lo más curioso y gracioso de todo, era que esa pequeña piedra que su sensei conservaba (lo cual le parecía terriblemente insólito viniendo de un hombre como él) parecía ser aquella que imaginaba faltaba en su collar. Sí, porque siempre le dio esa impresión.

Y es que esa hermosa pieza de bisutería siempre le pareció incompleta, tenía una pieza grande y una pequeña a un costado, era como si le faltara otra en el otro costado para completar el orden y equilibrio, y la que le faltaba vendría siendo justo como la que tenía él…

…era tan extraño…

-_"Qué…qué significa esto?"- _ se dijo a sí misma, observando cómo encajaba perfectamente al introducirle el hilo del cual colgaban sus propias rocas.

-_" ¿Dónde lo consiguió?, ¿fue usted quién me lo obsequió?, ¿por qué no me lo dio directamente?"-_

Y su sensei sonrió.

-"_Hum…te equivocas…esta roca"- _ y la tomó cuando ella se la devolvió –"_la tengo desde hace mucho, mucho antes de siquiera conocerte"-_

-_"Es tan extraño…"-_

_-"La encontré un día, decidí conservarla porque…simplemente"-_ y sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose un completo imbécil –_"no pude deshacerme de ella…cuando fui joven"-_y ella subió una ceja –"_bueno, mucho más joven, específicamente un niño y anbu, sentía que si podía mantener esta roca intacta e inmaculada, libre de sangre, de culpas y muertes, también podía hacerlo conmigo; y si lograba hacerlo. tal vez alguien como yo tendría esperanzas; sentía que si algo podía mantenerse libre de corrupción entre tanta sangre y muerte también podría algún día encontrar algo que me trajera de vuelta de la oscuridad"-_

_-"Sensei…"-_ Sakura observó su rostro serio, distante.

-_"Sé que es un poco raro y estúpido, más aún que un hombre conserve algo como esto"- _y lo apuñó –_"pero…simplemente…tal vez sólo necesitaba aferrarme a algo para no volverme loco…¿es tonto, no? pero…"-_

_-"No lo es"- _lo interrumpió, y él la miró, Sakura tocó su collar (que ya se había colgado) y su mano libre la cerró contra la de su maestro, con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas –"_yo lo entiendo…a mi…a mi me pasaba muy similar con mi collar"- _ le sonrió –_"cuando sentía que ya no podía más, que estaba sola y sin esperanza…sólo mirarlo me ayudaba, era como si…"-_ y observó el ojo negro y tranquilo –_"…como si con él pudiera estar segura de que no estaba sola...de que había alguien que esperaba por mí, en algún lugar…"-_

Y era verdad, cuando se vio en la decepción amorosa de Sasuke, cuando estaba deprimida pensando que no podía ser peor, si tan solo veía o tocaba esas pequeñas piedras se sentía bien…era como si le transmitieran un sentimiento esperanzador y alegre.

-_"No sé lo que signifique sensei, o porque me pasaba eso, pero…así era…tal vez yo también necesitaba de aferrarme a algo"- _ y sonrió y Kakashi igual –_"pero…¿no le parece extraño que usted tenga una igual?"-_

_-"Por supuesto"-_

Y él se sentó en el pasto, observando el tono naranja del atardecer, ella también se sentó a su costado y después de pensarlo apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, muriéndose de pena y dicha.

-_"Hum…tal vez signifique"- _dijo él después de varios minutos en silencio –_"que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos"- _ y Sakura se enderezó, pestañando sorprendida…

Nunca pensó que fuese tan romántico.

_-"¿Lo dice en serio?"-_ preguntó levantando una ceja.

_-"Hum…¿no te agrada la idea?, pensé que a las mujeres le gustaban esa clase de cosas y…"-_

_-"No, no, si nos gustan, pero, ¿lo dice en serio?, digo, suena muy bonito, pero es tan imposible…cursi…y"-_

Y él sonrió…

-_"Lo sé, lo sé, solo…estaba pensando en las opciones ¿no?, tal vez solo es una coincidencia Sakura chan, a pesar de que para ambos signifiquen casi la misma cosa: esperanza…,"-_ y ella asintió, aún absorta en las palabras serias y pausadas que daba –"_yo al fin encontré lo que buscaba, te encontré a ti"- _le dijo tocándole con el dedo la punta de la nariz, ella se sonrojó –_"eres como esa pequeña piedra que no importa que tan oscuro sea el camino, siempre podré contar con tu luz para guiarme…"-_

_-"¿Tan…tan importante soy para usted?"-_ dijo bajito, mirando con atención el cielo.

-"¿_Y aún lo dudas?"-_

Y sintió una dicha recorrerla y como el sonrojo tímido le marcaba las pálidas mejillas, y él le sonrió de nuevo, tocando con gentileza sus cabellos rosados.

-"_No, no sensei, es solo que…que..."-_

-"_Shh"-_ le susurró él, y atrajo su rostro hasta él y bajó su máscara y la besó con suavidad.

Y fue feliz.

-_"No sé exactamente que signifique Sakura chan, o si siquiera signifique algo, pero…"- _ tomó sus manos entre las suyas –_"¿qué te parece si le damos uno?, uno como: te prometo, que siempre conservaré esto conmigo, no importa lo que me pase o lo que suceda, permanecerá junto a mí como sentir hacia ti, estará siempre conmigo…"-_

_-"Sensei…-_ Sakura desvió sus ojos, sin poder verlo por más tiempo, había sido tan hermoso y conmovedor –"_es tan cursi…que hasta me da pena ajena…"- _habló tratando de disminuir y no dar a conocer su timidez.

-_"Pensé que te gustaría"-_

_-"Si…pero…"-_ y se removió nerviosa, sonrojada…

-"_Entonces, ¿no te gusta?"- _dejó en un puchero gracioso que la incomodó más.

-"_Si, si me gusta, ¡ya!"- _subió y bajó los brazos _–"no me pregunta cosas como esas"-_

-_"Eres tan tímida Sakura chan…"-_ la abrazó y le revolvió los cabellos, burlándose de ella.

-"_No se burle…"-_

_-"Hum…solo un poquito"- _ y ella bufó y él sonrió –_"pero es en serio…te prometo que la conservaré conmigo hasta que muera, como parte de una promesa que haré contigo, la de estar siempre contigo"-_

_-"Sensei…"-_

-"_No lo olvides Sakura chan, siempre voy a quererte, amarte, y estaré contigo, protegiéndote, esto solo será un pequeño símbolo de eso"-_ dijo mostrándole de nuevo esa pequeña roca verde-azul, la guardó y se pegó contra ella, colocando su mejilla contra la de ella –"¿_y tú no vas a prometerme nada?"-_ le cuestionó después de un tiempo, con un puchero infantil y tristón.

_-"Ya sensei, ¡ya!, no se me pegue tanto, es incomodo ¡quítese, parece niño!"-_ y lo separó de su lado, estaba prácticamente pegada a ella, solo por el mero gusto de molestarla.

-_"¿No vas a decirme nada bonito, Sakura chan…?"_- le habló sobándose el rostro, donde le puso la mano para quitárselo de encima.

-_"Ah…déjeme tranquila, usted ya sabe…"-_ dijo nerviosa, desviando su mirada, él hacia eso solo por molestarla, intimidándola y ella lo sabía, y le hacía rabiar.

–"_Hum…te declaro amor eterno e incondicional y tu nada"-_ y de nuevo ese puchero infantil y tristón –_"eres tan mala con tu sensei"-_

-_"¡Sensei!, ¡déjeme tranquila!..."-_ y él sonrió acercándose de nuevo, ella se sonrojó más –"_a…además us…usted sabe que yo…lo…lo a…amo"-_ dijo bajito, casi sin volumen, tartamudeando y sin poder verle.

-"¿_Si?"-_

Sakura suspiró, debatiéndose entre besarlo o golpearlo, decidiéndose a solo asentir.

-"_Entonces ¿lo prometes?"-_ se repegó contra ella, justo como hacía para molestarle.

_-"Si, si, ya, lo prometo, ya…-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"¿Cómo que qué…?, eso del collar y la roca y del amor incondicional y todo eso"-_ dijo rápido, ruborizada de pies a cabeza y sin poder mirarlo de nuevo.

Kakashi sonrió –_"si, sí, soy feliz, Sakura chan va amarme por siempre"- _y frotaba su mejilla contra la suya, incomodándola más –_"ella lo prometió, y es tan linda, tierna y tímida…hasta se sonroja con decirme te amo y…"-_

_-"¡Ya sensei, quítese!, ¡parece niño!"-_ y de nuevo trataba de despegárselo de la cara, luchando contra él.

-"_Tengo una novia que me ama, y es linda, tímida y tan fuerte…"-_

Esa había sido la promesa que secretamente guardaban esa pequeña roca y ese collar que tanto cuidaban y que siempre portaban. Porque claro que a pesar del mal rato que le hizo pasar burlándose de su timidez esa promesa era verdadera, seria para ambos, para él, para ella.

Y Kakashi siempre cumplió con ella, y ella también…

Siempre, hasta ese día…

Y ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

Y estando tirada en ese lodo seco se arrancó de tajo el collar que siempre cargaba, y comparó las dos piedrecillas con la que encontró, no había duda, era esa.

-"_Kakashi…prometiste siempre tenerla contigo…"-_ gimoteó –"_Kakashi, ¿no lo recuerdas?"- _

_-"…te prometo que la conservaré conmigo hasta que muera, como parte de una promesa que haré contigo, de estar siempre contigo… No lo olvides Sakura chan, siempre voy a quererte, amarte, y estaré contigo, protegiéndote, esto solo será un pequeño símbolo de eso"-_

Y recordándolo comenzó a llorar, pero no solo en silencio y tranquilidad, como antes, sino fuerte, desgarrador.

Gritó, berreó, lloró hasta que se quedó sin voz.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

El aire se le escapaba, y su voz resonaba en las paredes al unísono de la cascada.

Gritó, berreó y pataleó, todo sin importarle el eco de su dolor retumbando en ese oscuro lugar, y sus ojos se pusieron más rojos a pesar de lavarse del polvo, y su garganta dolía.

_-"Me dejaste"-_

El sonido gutural de su llanto le raspaba la garganta y le apretaba el corazón. Y comenzó a gritar, a llorar, a rasgarse el alma en cada lágrima en cada sollozo, en cada grito que se le escapaba.

_-"Te fuiste"-_

Y se dio cuenta de que si bien no quería que fuese verdad, eso no significaba que no lo fuera.

Él se había ido.

_-"…te prometo que la conservaré conmigo hasta que muera, como parte de una promesa que haré contigo, de estar siempre contigo… No lo olvides Sakura chan, siempre voy a quererte, amarte, y estaré contigo, protegiéndote, esto solo será un pequeño símbolo de eso"-_

Si bien no encontró su cuerpo estaba segura de ello, esa pequeña roca verde-azul se lo indicaba.

_-"Me mentiste"-_

_-"…te prometo que la conservaré conmigo hasta que muera…"-_

&&&/&&&

Era un maravilloso día nublado. El viento corría con ese aire matinal y primaveral que le recordaba a Konoha. Pero, a pesar de tan maravilloso estado del tiempo no lograba estar cómoda.

En realidad nadie en esa montaña extraña y misteriosa lo estaba.

Ni los varones ni mucho menos las mujeres.

_-"¿Por qué?, simple, dolor. El dolor mi niña nos lleva a veces a hacer cosas imposibles, a no aceptar la realidad; por el dolor pequeña…Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura"-_

La abuela resultó ser la responsable de todo eso que vivía, además de resultar ser otra de ellas, lo cual era todavía más inquietante.

Eran tantas cosas por las cuales sentirse inquieto.

-Paciencia, paciencia- susurró Sakura 2, removiéndose de aquí para allá en el porche de esa cabaña, provocando el rechinido de la madera bajo sus pies.

¿Paciencia?, ¿cómo tenerla con todo lo que estaba pasando?

Refunfuñó, suspiró y siguió caminando.

Los sollozos de su yo futuro, la jounnin, aún se escuchaban y ella no podía hacer ni saber nada, solo esperar, tener paciencia para que terminaran lo que sea que hablaban la anciana y la adulta.

-¡AH!- gruñó bajito, apretando sus puños con rabia frente de ella.

La espera la estaba matando, y Dios sabía que realmente estaba haciendo lo posible por permanecer quieta y esperar, pero… ¡la espera la estaba matando!

El rechinido de la madera también la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa y de malas. Siendo muy similar el caso que vivía la otra Sakura, la más pequeña de las cuatro. Misma que decidió caminar hasta el margen de la madera y sentarse sobre ella, colgando un poco sus piernas, tocando el pasto y la tierra dibujando con su pie círculos.

-Paciencia, paciencia- susurraba continuamente la 2, yendo y viniendo rechinando la madera bajo sus pies –paciencia, paciencia-

Estaba segura, completamente segura de que todo eso no era nada bueno. Ella no era tonta. Claro que no. Quizás despistada o ingenua, pero no tonta.

Los diálogos de cada una de sus "yo" mayores le daban grandes pistas de lo que era su futuro. Y tenía tantas emociones encontradas. Todo había sido muy rápido. De pronto la abuela declaraba ser ella. Luego Sakura san estallaba y reclamaba a los Kakashi su ausencia, y gritaba a los cuatro vientos los nombres de sus ahora identificados tres hijos…

Tantas cosas.

–"…_mis niños, ¿qué voy a decirles?, Takashi, Sakumo, Hanako, ¿qué voy a hacer…?"-_

Sería madre, madre de tres pequeños, sus nombres, Takashi, Hanako y Sakumo, volaban en su mente de un lado a otro haciéndola sentir feliz, dichosa, tímida, avergonzada, tantas cosas, no podía siquiera verlos a la cara enmascarada.

¡Ella tendría una familia!, ¡con él!, ahora sí que no le quedaba ninguna duda…

-_Sakumo, Takashi, Hanako…mis hijos…-_ pensaba de vez en cuando, mirando de soslayo al primer Hatake que se encontrara en su rango de visión (los tres estaban recargados contra la cabaña, cada uno lejos del otro) –_nuestros hijos-_ y sonreía como boba, y bajaba la mirada -_¿cómo serán?-_

Pero tan pronto esa alegría venía se iba al recordar el resto de la información.

Sakura san guardaba muchos secretos, y entre ellos estaba el motivo de esa tristeza y nostalgia que a veces se leía en sus ojos. Y, hasta ahora, se percataba de ello.

¿Cómo no lo había notado?

¡Había estado tan ciega!, ¡tan egoísta!, tan celosa…

_-"No podemos evitarlo, lo he entendido al fin…debes resignarte…"-_

_-"¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?...lo prometió, abuela, lo prometió"-_

_-"¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿por qué?...¿por qué?...¡Kakashi!"-_

La chunnin se llevó la mano a la boca, recordando una a una las palabras de esas dos mujeres que sería ella dentro de años…

-_Eso significa que…algo pasó…algo le pasó a él-_ y la tristeza de las mayores se le contagiaba de nuevo, y una y otra vez sentía como esa desesperanza, esas lagrimas y ese dolor se le colaba por los poros. Casi podía sentir todo lo que esas dos mujeres sentían.

-_Sensei, sensei…¿qué significa?, ¿por qué?...¿estamos aquí por usted?, ¿por qué me dejará…?- _y la duda le removía las entrañas, y el dolor le rasgaba el alma.

-_No…eso no…es algo más, otra cosa-_

Sabía que él nunca la abandonaría, mucho menos con su familia…entonces, solo entonces eso significaba que…

-_No…eso no…-_ y apretaba los ojos y movía la cabeza.

No quería ser tan negativa. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sus manos temblorosas se alzaban inquietas, revolviéndole el cabello, apuñándose con fuerza.

Había tantas noticias por asimilar…tanto buenas como malas…

-_Sakura san…¿qué es?, ¿qué pasó?, abuela dígamelo, por favor, la angustia…Kakashi sensei, usted no me dejaría, ¿verdad?, Kakashi sensei, usted estará bien, ¿verdad?, ¿no recuerda cuando me lo prometió?-_

-_"Me recuperaré lo antes posible por ti, Sakura chan…lo prometo, estaré bien por ti, no quiero que te preocupes"- _

-_Sensei…-_

Y sentía que no podía más, deseaba correr, abrir la puerta y entrar para unirse a esas dos mujeres, pedirles explicaciones, preguntarles tantas cosas…

-Paciencia, paciencia- se decía a sí misma, yendo y viniendo, desesperando más a la niña con el rechinido de la madera.

¿Qué haría ella en una situación así?, ¿cómo es que la jounnin pudo resistir tanto tiempo?

Y de pronto se paró frente a la puerta, mirándola como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y respiró agitadamente, la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

-_¿Qué significa?, Sakura san, abuela, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-_ y respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento decidió pasar –_Kakashi sensei, no quiero que le pase nada malo, él estará bien, ¿verdad?, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿me dejará sola?, no quiero...-_y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo tomó la manija -_voy a pasar-_

-Sakura- pero la mano en su hombro la detuvo y la despertó.

-Sempai-

Era el anbu, que al mirarla tan ansiosa por entrar la detuvo, aún no era tiempo, aun no.

Y el rastreador negó con la cabeza, y ella soltó la manija de la puerta…

-Sempai…yo…yo no puedo esperar…- y la voz se le quebraba y sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, no podía más, ya no –no soy paciente sempai, no…no…yo…no-

Y el anbu le sonrió y le abrazó, ella pestañó sorprendida.

-Shh…tranquila, estamos aquí, todos nosotros, estamos contigo Sakura chan, no te dejaremos sola-

Y la chunnin entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo que las lagrimas se le desbordarían, y pudo ver a su sensei mirándola fijamente, con la misma cara seria, serena y apesadumbrada que en ocasiones ponía.

_-"No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero, debe haber alguna forma para evitarlo…¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿por qué?... ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASÍ!... ¡¿por qué no cumplieron con eso? !...¿por qué?...¡Kakashi!"-_

Y no pudo más…

Cerró los ojos y aferrándose de él comenzó a sollozar, desahogándose por fin, liberando al fin un poco de todo eso que sentía arremolinándosele en el pecho. El anbu la consolaba tocando sus cabellos con suavidad y cortesía.

-Estamos contigo, no estás sola-

Él no la abandonaría y dejaría sola nunca, jamás…entonces eso solo significaba que él…se iría para siempre.

-_No…sensei…no…-_

Y siguió sollozando.

Mientras eso pasaba con la 2, la pequeña niña seguía sentada en la orilla de la madera, aún colgando sus pequeños pies, escuchando no solo a la jounnin llorar, sino también a la chunnin, era obvio que lloraba, por mucho que deseara apagar sus sollozos contra la armadura del anbu.

-¿_Qué es todo esto, qué significa?-_ al parecer ella era la que menos entendía de todo ese enredo y del barullo que se armó apenas la abuela dijo quien era.

Aún sentía un desasosiego recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, las lágrimas que soltó al ver llorar a la 1 ya se habían secado.

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar un gimoteo de parte de la 2; y sintió como sus pequeños ojos se le llenaban de agua salada que luchaba por no dejar salir. Se había aguantado esas ganas de llorar porque no quería terminar llorando, como la mayoría de las ocasiones hacía.

Había que aprender a ser fuerte.

Pero era tan difícil. Siempre fue propensa a llorar, siempre fue una llorona consumada, y dudaba mucho que algún día cambiara. Tenía que ser fuerte, aprender que…que…debía ser fuerte…

Además, Kakashi sensei ya le había dicho que estaría bien, se lo había prometido desde hace tiempo.

-_"Kakashi sensei, ¿todo estará bien, verdad?, usted…¿usted estará bien?"-_ le preguntó preocupada, en el umbral de la puerta.

Estaban en el hospital, regresaban de una misión peligrosa, Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado apenas y les atendieron, pero su maestro estaba en condiciones más serias. Ella lo sabía, tenía una intuición para esa clase de cosas, además una clara señal de eso era que no leía su icha icha.

Y su sensei le sonrió.

-"_Estaré bien, Sakura chan"-_

_-"¿Va a recuperarse pronto?"-_

Él, como muchas otras veces, se había arriesgado mucho, y, como otras tantas ocasiones, le hirieron por un descuido suyo, por tener que salvarla del ataque del enemigo. Se sentía culpable.

-_"Me recuperaré lo antes posible por ti, Sakura chan"- _le dijo desde la camilla.

-_"Pero…¿de verdad?"-_ giró acercándose a la camilla, hincándose colocando la cabeza sobre el colchón –_ "¿lo promete?"-_

-"_Lo prometo, estaré bien por ti, no quiero que te preocupes"- _

_-"Es que…no quiero que por mi culpa usted…"-_

_-"No es tu culpa, es mi deber cuidarte en una batalla, yo soy tu maestro"- _ le sonrió y de alguna forma se las arregló para acariciarle el cabello.

-_"Gracias…"- _ dijo en un susurró con algo de rubor en sus mejillas –_"yo…si no le molesta, me quedaré hasta que se duerma, cuidaré de usted hasta entonces"-_

_-"No tienes porque hacerlo"-_

_-"Sólo…sólo déjeme hacerlo"- _le pidió-ordenó en una oración entre molesta y tímida, incorporándose y mirando a la ventana, tratando de que no se notara mucho lo apenada que estaba.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió, después un tiempo se quedó dormido. Sakura lo vigiló desde su silla, y una vez segura de que se había dormido se retiró, justo al estar a punto de salir se regresó y de un movimiento rápido y fugaz le besó la mejilla.

-_"Gracias por salvarme, Kakashi sensei"- _ susurró segura de que dormía, sonrió y salió.

Apretó con fuerza la madera bajo sus manos y cerró los ojos, apuñándolos con fuerza. No quería ver a la chunnin, si lo hacía en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-¿_Qué es todo esto, qué significa? Sensei, ¿usted estará bien?, usted me lo prometió aquella vez, cuando dijo que estaría bien por mí, para no preocuparme, siempre será así, ¿verdad?-_

Ella no entendía nada, nada estaba claro, todo era borroso y lejano, pero, por alguna razón, las reclamaciones de la 1, la culpabilidad de la abuela en todo ese embrollo, los gimoteos de la 2, todo, la ponían nerviosa. Y le daban unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Pero…-¿_qué es todo esto, qué significa?...sensei…por favor, ¿puede decirme?, usted me lo prometió y nunca me ha fallado-_

Y deseaba preguntar, aclarar sus dudas, pero le daba pena y miedo preguntar, escuchar aquello que imaginaba.

Ya no sólo estaba angustiada por dejar a todos y regresar a su época olvidándose de todos ellos, ahora además se sumaba lo que estaba viviendo en ese mar de llanto y sufrimiento que eran las 3 mujeres mayores.

¿Y ella qué?

-_Takashi, Sakumo, Hanako…-_ pensó en esos nombres, el solo recordarlos le daba una alegría extraña, un vuelco en el estomago que no sabía cómo explicar.

Sakumo, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado anteriormente.

_-"¿Has escuchado hablar del colmillo blanco de Konoha?... era mi padre, mi padre, Sakumo Hatake…"-_

_-Sakumo…ese nombre era el del padre de Kakashi…Takashi, suena casi igual, pero tiene un mejor significado…Hanako…siempre me ha gustado ese nombre-_

Y todo era tan extraño…sus hijos, aquellos que la 1 mencionó en la oficina de la quinta, ya tenían nombre, pero…esos nombres…

¿Acaso significaba que su familia era él?

Y el corazón le latía con fuerza y la vergüenza la sacudía; Kakashi kun le gustaba, por fin lo había admitido, pero…sinceramente, seguía tan confundida y sorprendida por la reciente noticia de saberse enamorada de su mentor como para siguiera imaginar que él sería el padre de sus futuros hijos.

¡Su maestro!

Ni siquiera tenía muchas esperanzas de ser correspondida por el niño, ni de ninguno de los tres Hatakes, ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en qué el sería el padre de sus niños?

¡Kakashi Hatake, el sensei que la entrenó por tanto tiempo!, ¡que le llevaba más de 12 años de edad!

Era tan…impensable y maravilloso.

Pero…además de eso, y de la despedida inminente, tenía guardada la tristeza y la angustia del motivo del porqué estar ahí, del porque la abuela hiso lo que sea que haya hecho provocando que ellos estuviesen ahí, tampoco sabía con certeza el porqué del llanto de la jounnin.

Y lo imaginaba, y le dolía, y le apretaba el corazón y la angustiaba de sobremanera, sobre todo al escuchar a la chunnin que iba y venía de aquí para allá provocando ese rechinido estresante, y después dejarlo en ese sollozo apagado que soltaba entre los brazos del anbu.

-_¿Qué significa todo eso?, ¿Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai, Kakashi kun…ustedes…ustedes saben?-_

Y, ¿qué pasaría con ella, con ellos, cuando todo pasara, cuando regresaran…?

Tantas cosas en las cuales pensar…se sentía mareada, angustiada y no podía hacer nada, sino esperar, esperar a que le dejaran pasar.

Pero…era tan complicado hacerlo.

No era paciente.

Rasgó la madera con sus uñas. No quería llorar, no aún.

Y de pronto algo la despertó, alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no movió las piernas como ella, sino se quedó quieto. Era Kakashi kun.

-Es buen día ¿no?-

Y ella se quedó mirándole atentamente, estaba tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre, como si no estuvieran en semejantes condiciones; solo alguien como su sensei podía actuar de esa forma, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar si le parecía un buen día?

-Hum…me gustan los días nublados- le dijo de nuevo, atrayendo su atención –a la mayoría de las personas les parecen tristes y deprimentes, pero a mí no- y la niña ladeó la cabeza, cada vez mas confundida con las intenciones del porque decirle algo así.

Se sintió intrigada, ¿por qué le contaba todo eso?, ¿por qué justamente en esos momentos se le ocurría socializar?

Y la pequeña gennin además de sentirse contrariada por eso recordó todo aquello que quería decirle al encontrarlo a las afueras de la mina, lo que lo había extrañado, la alegría que sintió al verlo de nuevo y el beso que quiso darle.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y se olvidó por un instante de ese montón de preguntas y problemas angustiantes que le vinieron con las lágrimas de la jounnin y la anciana.

-A mi…a mí siempre me han parecido tristes- dijo la pequeña, despacio y lento.

Y el niño la miró con tranquilidad y regresando su vista a las nubes siguió hablando.

–Hum, ¿lo ves?, es como te decía, para la mayoría de las personas es así-

-Pero para ti no- él asintió -¿por qué no?-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros –son días frescos y no hace tanto sol, son agradables…- y Sakura suspiró -cuando mi padre vivía solíamos salir a caminar en este tipo de días, a veces, cuando llovía, nos bañábamos en la lluvia, era…divertido- y el niño sonrió.

La gennin lo observó detenidamente, con un poco de pena por el solo hecho de que él mencionara algo respecto a su padre fallecido.

A pesar de estar en el otro extremo del porche, y de que él hablaba despacio y bajo, Sakura 2, al igual que los otros dos Hatake, lograban escuchar aquello que los niños hablaban. Y por un momento el anbu y el maestro sonrieron con nostalgia, recordando aquellos viejos y buenos tiempos que pasaban junto a su padre.

La chunnin también sonrió con debilidad, aún con el dolor en sus entrañas pero un poco más tranquila por el relato del niño, además de darse cuenta de que si alguien tan serio y hermético como Kakashi kun hablaba, sólo era para lograr despejar un poco a su "yo" pequeño que estaba tan angustiada como ella.

-Yo…lo siento…- dijo la 3, rompiendo con el silencio momentáneo.

-Hum…¿por qué?- preguntó él.

-Por lo de tu padre-

-Oh- dijo él, comprendiendo al fin a que se refería –no tienes porque hacerlo, no fue tu culpa, creo que todavía ni nacías, ¿porqué disculparse?…-

-Eh…es que…-y lo miró tan tranquilo y serio que ella sólo rodó los ojos –olvídalo- no quería discutir, no tenía ni animo, ni ganas, suspiró profundamente mirando al frente, donde el montón de nubes blancas y grises.

–Me gustaba mucho salir a la lluvia,- siguió él al no escuchar sus palabras y ella volvió a mirarlo, pensando que tal vez no solo era para molestarla -a pesar de que papá solía decirme muchas cosas irritantes- sonrió –una de ellas era que cuando creciera quería que yo saliera a caminar en días nublados y bañarme en la lluvia con sus nietos, para recordarlo-

Y Sakura abrió los ojos verdes y se sonrojó con tibieza al recordar lo recién descubierto. Los otros dos Hatake sonrieron igual, recordando como su padre solía atosigarlo con esa clase cosas mucha parte del tiempo, a su padre le encantaba hacerlo, sobre todo porque para él era molesto y vergonzoso.

-Sinceramente me molestaban mucho ese tipo de comentarios- suspiró –pero, aunque nunca se lo dije, me gustaría cumplir con todo eso que me pedía-

Y la niña observó atentamente las nubes, pensando en el gran misterio que resultaba el padre de Kakashi, ¿cómo sería?

-Hum…tres es un buen número, ¿verdad?-

Y la niña despertó de su imaginación y vio al pequeño a su lado, y después de eso miró el pasto bajo sus pies, haciendo los pequeños círculos de antes.

-Si- dijo bajito.

Kakashi kun sonrió, y se alegró de sobre manera que su máscara cubriera gran parte de sus mejillas, donde se mostraba lo apenado que se sentía hablando de todo eso. Y es que la había visto tan angustiada y triste que simplemente tuvo que hacer algo para ayudarla. Tal cual lo había hecho el anbu con la chunnin. Al parecer era algo que no podía evitar hacer.

-Tampoco le dije que me gustaría su nombre para uno de ellos- confesó con algo de nostalgia.

Sakura siguió haciendo sus círculos entre la tierra y el pasto, sin poder levantar el rostro.

¿Cómo podía hablarle de eso con esa ligereza?

Era obvio, ya no era una incógnita los nombres de sus hijos, ni quién era el padre.

Ella tendría una familia, una con él, con el niño que estaba a su lado.

-Nunca le pondría mi nombre…- suspiró –me gusta pero…- bajó una ceja, "espantapájaros" no era un nombre muy apropiado para un niño.

-Takashi es lindo- habló por fin ella, atrayendo su atención y sorprendiéndole- suena casi igual y tiene un bonito significado- y se acercó un poco más a él, tímidamente.

-Si- dijo él, sonriendo –es una buena opción-

-A mí siempre me ha gustado Hanako- confesó la niña, ya un poco más alegre, tomando con naturalidad su mano, mirando aún las nubes y sonriendo con sinceridad y un sonrojo en la cara.

-Es bonito- dijo él, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo aceptó su agarre y apretó con ligereza y gentileza su mano aún mirando las nubes en el cielo.

Y permanecieron así por un tiempo, observando las nubes y pensando bastantes cosas, pero ya más tranquilos de poder brindarse seguridad y confianza. Además, claro, que no deseaban mirar hacia atrás, pues estaban seguros que la chunnin y los shinobis que los veían les harían sentir terriblemente incómodos.

De alguna manera las palabras del niño lograron sosegar el ambiente, tranquilizando no solo a la niña, sino también a la chunnin que dejó de sollozar para solo escucharlos hablar y verlos.

Y se sintió feliz y enternecida por esa escena. Se separó un poco del anbu, se limpió las lágrimas y miró el amplio y nublado cielo que se extendía sobre ella.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias sempai- agradeció.

El anbu asintió y se separó de ella después de recibir un beso en la mejilla que le dejó bastante contento y que le daba más material para fastidiar al maestro que lo veía con ese gesto que tanta gracia le daba.

-Paciencia Sakura, solo un poco más- se dijo bajito.

Y se tomó del pilar del cerco de madera, al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia el frente, tratando de encontrar esa cualidad que no poseía.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los shinobis se encontraba observando a la angustiada chica que le daba la espalda, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en ella y en las otras mujeres que se encontraban en esa montaña.

Estaba seguro que sus otros "yo" pasaban por la misma situación que él, solo que por lo menos ellos habían hecho algo útil en ese tiempo. El anbu logró detener que la chunnin entrara antes de tiempo y logró consolarla un poco, lo mismo hiso el púber, dejándole en claro que ahí el más lento y cobarde de los tres era él.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le impedía, detenía o retrasaba, hacer lo que los otros dos hacían. Quizás era que por ser más jóvenes eran más impulsivos, o tal vez se debía que ahora sabían que pronto se despedirían de ellas, y él, por lo menos, tenía la mayor probabilidad de quedarse al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo, a veces se sentía desplazado por esos dos, y de cierta forma le costaba admitir que eran más activos que él mismo, eso a pesar de que el anbu y el pequeño eran mucho más cerrados al contacto con el exterior de lo que él ya era.

-_Perdóname Sakura, al parecer, no importa lo que haga o no haga, siempre terminaré lastimándote, ¿verdad?-_

Las palabras de la anciana y de la jounnin le habían calado hondo, el dolor, el llanto, todo en ellas se quedó grabado con fuego en su alma. Se sentía mal, la peor escoria del mundo.

Pero, ¿por qué no pudo protegerla siempre?, ¿por qué la dejó tan sola a cargo de sus hijos?

No era justo. Él no debía dejarle todo a ella sola, el dolor, la responsabilidad.

Además de que también estaba la tristeza de que al parecer no lograría ver a sus hijos crecer.

Siempre lo sospechó, ser ninja no garantiza precisamente llegar a viejo, pero por lo menos guardaba en su interior el deseo de un hombre sencillo, uno que lo único que deseaba era formar una familia y disfrutar de ella.

Tal vez el destino y la justicia lo alcanzaron, tal vez solo era el pago por todas sus acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras, tal vez solo era la condena que cargaba por todas las lesiones, los robos, e incluso las muertes que debía; cierto que era un ninja y que siempre actuaba bajo las órdenes de otra autoridad, pero eso no lo purgaba de su responsabilidad.

Pero, fuese por gusto o por deber, lo cierto era que él había elegido esa vida, y cierto también era que sus acciones, independientemente de sus motivos, tendrían consecuencias.

Porque él era simplemente un asesino, un hombre que siempre causaba dolor y muerte a su derredor.

Vivir una vida de penas, metidas de pata, dolor, muerte, asesinatos y deshonor pareció no ser suficiente para pagar. Tal vez era mucho pedir lograr llevar una vida sencilla y pacifica como cualquier hombre, tal vez como cualquier persona deseaba, tal vez como muchos de los que mató querían.

-_Pero…tú…tú no debías pagar por ello-_

Él siempre supo que tarde o temprano, o por mucho que no deseara que no pasara, él pagaría por cada cosa que había hecho, precisamente por eso es que muchas veces la idea de realizar ese sencillo deseo de formar una familia le parecía inalcanzable. Tal vez fue ingenuo de su parte pensar vivir un poco más normal.

Y lo aceptaba, la vida de cualquier ninja era así, solo era justicia o cuestión de tiempo.

Pero…lo que no aceptaba era que alguien más sufriera por lo que él había hecho.

-_Perdóname Sakura, al parecer, no importa lo que haga o no haga, siempre terminaré lastimándote, ¿verdad?-_

Y mirando el suelo de madera pensaba continuamente en el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de cada una de las Sakura, un dolor provocado por él.

-¿No quieres uno para ti?- le hablaron de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Y mirando de soslayo pudo ver al anbu que se había acercado más a él, se estaba sobando la mejilla donde la joven le besó, obviamente presumiéndole, pero, por esa vez, no cayó en la trampa, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Sabes?, se siente realmente bien- siguió el mediano, el mayor siguió mirándolo de medio lado y siguió sin hablar –deberías poner más de tu parte, hasta el enano te lleva ventaja, creo que a los dos- y miraron al niño, seguía tomado de la mano de la niña, y ambos, el 1 y el 2, sonrieron un poco pensando que por lo menos uno de ellos tenía más suerte –hum, me cuesta admitirlo, pero, realmente no importa que tantas cosas le diga yo,- y ambos miraron a Sakura 2, que seguía tomada de la madera –no si ella las quiere escuchar de ti-

El anbu le habló con seriedad, sin ese tono molesto e irritante que usaba para fastidiarle, realmente debía ser difícil para él hacerlo. Y, en realidad, así lo era, pero el rastreador sabía que le gustará o no, siempre sería así, porque, a pesar de que ella lo amaba, no era estrictamente él a quien la chunnin deseaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes Hatake?, realmente eres irritante- dijo el 2.

Y el 1 sonrió –hum…suelen decirlo, y ahora sé que tienen razón- dijo al fin, hablando después de todo ese tiempo.

-Mucha razón-

Y ambos sonrieron, no mucho, pero lo hicieron.

-Comprendo tus razones- siguió el 2, rompiendo con el promedio de palabras que hablaba por hora y día –pero, deja de lamentarte y pensar tanto, solo hazlo, sé que es complicado y todo eso, pero, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no dudaría tanto-

-Lo sé,- habló el 1 – y a pesar de eso, te has tomado muy bien las cosas, de yo estar en tu lugar, seguramente ya me habría golpeado-

-Hum- se alzó de hombros –por ganas no ha quedado- sonrió, y el 1 también.

-Lo mismo digo-

-Hum…entonces…¿no quieres uno para ti?- dijo el 2, con ese tono irritante y molesto que usaba para fastidiarlo –realmente se siente bien-

Y el mayor sonrió de medio lado, y, con igual tono al suyo le contestó.

-Lo sé…- y se alejó caminando rumbo a la chunnin.

Y el anbu dejó de sonreír y alzó una ceja, que él supiera ella nunca lo había besado al menos que…ese tiempo en perdidos en la oscuridad de la mina…

–"_Sakura cuido muy bien de mi….mucho…lo suficiente"-_

_-Maldito viejo mañoso-_ pensó el anbu, ya no tan divertido ni seguro de que su "yo" mayor era más lento que él.

La chunnin suspiró de nuevo, aumentando más su lista de suspiros tranquilizadores que mucho se temía no ayudaban de mucho. Llevaba ahí parada por algo de tiempo, si bien las palabras del anbu y el niño le ayudaron a despejarse y sentirse mejor, no podía dejar de sentir ese desasosiego y esa angustia y tristeza que no la dejaban tranquila.

Los sollozos de Sakura 1 eran menos, y tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento se abriera la puerta y ella pudiera entrar de una buena vez y averiguar todas las dudas que le rondaban, pero, mientras eso pasaba, la espera la consumía.

-No te preocupes tanto Sakura chan-

Y levantó el rostro, la voz de ese hombre siempre la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando aparecía tan repentinamente detrás suyo. Era como si le encantara destrozarle los nervios, otra característica que, según el tiempo que compartió con el 2 y el 3, Kakashi Hatake tenía desde su infancia y conservaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Ah!- se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró agitadamente –un día de estos me va a matar del susto sem…- y se quedó a medias al mirar no al anbu, sino a su maestro -¿sensei?-

-Hum…- se llevó la mano a la nuca –perdona, no es mi intención asustarte- y Sakura seguía observándolo –supuestamente quiero que te tranquilices y logro asustarte, no soy bueno para estas cosas y…-

-¿Tranquilizarme?- lo interrumpió.

Kakashi dejó de sonreír y asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si- susurró –sé que estas muy preocupada por todo esto, y te comprendo, es normal, todos lo estamos, pero…-y la miró a los ojos, directamente, poniéndola un poco nerviosa y un mucho muy interesada –encontraremos la forma de que esto se solucione-

-Sí, gracias sensei- y sonrió por un momento, feliz de que él se mostrara un poco más conversador de lo normal –pero…yo…-

Y su sonrisa se perdió en una mueca triste; ella sabía que de alguna manera la situación extraña en la que se encontraban se solucionaría, pero, aunque si se preocupaba por ello, no era precisamente la razón por la que se le encogía el corazón.

El motivo por el que no podía esperar era él. Saber sobre su destino, saber qué pasaría con él en un futuro. Le aterraba la sola idea de pensarlo. Apuñó los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

Ella no podía soportar perderlo, vivir sin él, eso era más que claro.

-Yo…no…quiero que…que- y la voz se le apagaba y no podía hablar lo que desea, ¡rayos!, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Sakura- y la chica subió el rostro y sintió la mano de su sensei sobre una de sus mejillas, tocándola con suavidad y brindándole conforte; y le sonrió y miró con suavidad –aunque se ven hermosas, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres…menos por mi culpa,- y ella siguió sin poder moverse -así que, por favor, no te preocupes tanto por mi- y ella abrió sus ojos más grandes y luego los cerró de golpe, y las lágrimas se le cayeron por las mejillas.

-Sensei- dijo temblorosa –es que…yo…no pue…do dejar de- y el hipo le volvió.

-No te preocupes, mientras pueda estar contigo, no te dejaré sola-

-¿De ver…verdad?, ¿lo…lo pro…prome…te?- le tomó la mano con que la acariciaba, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Si-

Y ella por un instante pudo sonreír, aunque solo fuera una mueca pobre y tristona, y se limpió las lágrimas y trato de creer en sus palabras…después de todo, su sensei nunca le había roto una promesa.

_-"¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?...lo prometió, abuela, lo prometió"…¡¿por qué no cumplieron con eso? !...¿por qué?...¡Kakashi!"-_

Aunque su corazón y esas palabras, le hacían pensar que invariablemente siempre hay una primera vez…pero, por un momento, deseó pensar y enfocarse en el hecho de que él nunca, hasta ese momento, nunca le había roto una promesa.

-Hum…siempre fuiste muy llorona Sakura chan- le dijo arqueando su ojo, dejando de acariciarle el rostro y ella lo miró sin poder siquiera molestarse un poco, pero decidió aparentar estarlo.

-Hum- se cruzó de brazos y se hiso la enojada –y usted siempre arruina los mejores momentos-

Y ambos sonrieron.

-Oh…Kakashi kun-

El niño pareció despertar y giró un poco el rostro para verla. Habían permanecido tomados de la mano desde que le contó sobre su padre, y luego se quedaron en silencio, mirando atentamente las nubes. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña todo ese tiempo, pero él, gracias a su buen oído, y a pesar de que los otros shinobis habían hablado muy despacio, había podido escuchar la conversación de todos ellos.

En realidad no era muy difícil hacerlo, ni se necesitaba de un sentido de la audición tan bueno como el suyo (la cabaña no era tan grande), pero las chicas no habían escuchado del todo las conversaciones de los otros, sobre todo la del 1 y el 2 (hablaron musitando) simplemente por estar demasiado concentradas en sus propias cavilaciones como para prestar atención a algo más que sus pensamientos.

-Hum- el niño asintió indicándole que podía proseguir.

-Estaba…estaba recordando cuando te vi salir de la mina- dijo despacio, con un timbre de voz más bajo del que normalmente utilizaba.

-Hum- volvió a asentir al ver que de nuevo pausó.

-Y…bueno, en esa ocasión no pude decirte lo que quería- dijo bajito y nerviosa se soltó de su mano para jugar con su cabello rosa, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, o al ojo –en realidad yo…quería decirte algo importante y también quise…quiero…-

Y, justo en ese momento, el rechinido de la puerta la interrumpió y acaparó la atención de todos.

Y la jounnin salió de la cabaña llamando a la chunnin.

-Sakura chan-

La niña dejó su declaración para otro momento, interesada de sobre manera en las palabras de su "yo" mayor, el niño comprendió la situación y también se incorporó, claro que no se acercó tanto a las mujeres como ella.

-Ayúdame, no puedo sola, ayúdame-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Grande fue la sorpresa y la preocupación que le nació al escuchar las palabras de Sakura san al preguntarle que estaba pasando.

-La abuela, ella está muriendo-

Y aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su boca ligeramente abierta pudo ver como la jounnin y la chunnin desaparecían al entrar por completo en la cabaña y cerraban la puerta en un sonido ronco y angustiante.

-_Abuela-_ susurró la tres llevándose la mano al pecho –_por favor, no se muera-_

Estaba débil, demasiado débil, ¿cómo había podido soportar tanto tiempo de pie?, no podía siquiera imaginarse como era que la anciana pudo crear esos tres clones, ¿de dónde?, por poco y ni una pizca de chacra quedaba en su viejo y cansado cuerpo…

Sakura san suspiró y siguió aplicando más y más energía con la esperanza de recuperarla.

Era una cuestión difícil y demasiado complicada para lograrlo ella sola; así que optó por pedir ayuda, la chunnin ya debía saber bastante de los procedimientos necesarios, así que salió por ella.

Entraron con rapidez, y Sakura 2 la siguió sin hacer ni una sola pregunta.

-Está en la sala- dijo la 1.

Y tan solo subió el rostro la pudo ver, la abuela estaba acostada contra la madera del piso, completamente desvanecida, parecía dormida.

-Abuela- susurró la 2

Apenas y la conocía, cierto, ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo con ella en el festival, cuando Kakashi sempai accedió a ayudarla; fue poco el tiempo, además de que la anciana parecía preferir pasar más con él que con ella, sin embargo, se sentía completamente preocupada.

Quizás se debía a la innata preocupación que todo médico siente por su paciente, o tal vez solo se debía a que se trataba de ella misma.

-Primero ayúdame a recostarla en algo- dijo la 1, la 2 asintió.

Sakura 2 corrió a la primera, y única, recamara de la cabaña, en ella había una pequeña cama modesta y sencilla, y sonrió, sería más fácil cargarla.

Se acercó y de tajo extrajo el colchón y lo sacó de la recamara, una tarea nada complicada para ella. No podía perder tiempo llevando la base, y por un momento extrañó al capitán Yamato, si se lo pidiera el crearía una cama en la mitad de la sala sin ningún problema.

-Aquí esta- dijo la 2 colocando el mueble a un costado, observando como la 1 aplicaba energía al cuerpo de la anciana.

-Trae las sabanas-

-Si- y salió corriendo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo colocaron con precaución y cuidado a la mujer sobre el colchón. Sakura 1 no había hecho nada de eso por la prontitud con que sucedieron las cosas, además de que a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana necesitaba mínimamente de alguien más para mover el cuerpo de un convaleciente.

Sakura 2 inició un rápido examen sobre el cuerpo de la enferma.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó la 2.

-Fue un tanto extraño…ella estaba hablándome y…pasado un tiempo, cuando ya estaba más tranquila, solo se desplomó contra el suelo- la chunnin la escuchaba atentamente, mientras paseaba sus manos de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna herida –ya la revise por completo, te darás cuenta de que…-

-No tiene heridas, ni fracturas, sus órganos están en perfecto estado, pero sus funciones vitales están bajas -

-Si- dijo la 1 –todo aparenta estar bien, sus funciones son bajas, pero estables, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es…-

-Su chacra- completó la 2, la jounnin asintió –casi es nulo- subió el rostro, sorprendida, la 1 asintió -¿cómo es que ella sigue con vida?-

-No lo sé- habló bajito.

-Esto es grave ¿cómo pudo quedarse con tan poco?-

-Algún jutsu, hacerlo o mantenerlo debió gastar su chacra-

-Quizás el que nos tiene aquí-

-Eso creo…-

-Pero…¿qué clase de técnica?-

-No lo sé…todo fue muy rápido, no he podido hablar con ella, desde que se desmayó he estado aplicándole de mi propio chacra, no se me ocurre otra cosa por hacer- susurró bajito, mirando su energía verde brotar de sus manos y rodear el cuerpo de la abuela -¿sabes el procedimiento?-

-Si- dijo la 2 y ella también se sumó a la labor.

-Lo que me preocupa- dijo la 1 con seriedad –es que su estado no mejoró la gran cosa-

-¿Compatibilidad?-

-No lo creo- dijo la 1 –no puede ser posible-

-No sabiendo que somos la misma persona- completó la 2, la 1 asintió.

Era extraño, en ese tipo de procedimientos el riesgo que se corría era que el chacra que se cedía no fuese aceptado por la persona debilitada, tenían que ser compatibles, muy similar a lo ocurrido con el tipo sanguíneo, pero, en este caso, no había riesgo de ese tipo, entonces ¿qué pasaba?

-Está en sus límites- dijo la jounnin –sinceramente no sé cómo es que aún sigue con vida- la chunnin se mordió el labio inferior –lo intenté por un tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que no mejoraba, pensé que quizás se deba a que su red de chacra esta casi vacía, así que…-

-Se necesitara de mucho tiempo y mucho chacra para que reaccione-

-Exacto…lo que sea que esté haciendo, o hizo, esta agotando su energía, y consumiendo la que nosotros le estamos dando...así que, Sakura, estaremos un tiempo en esto, sé precavida y concéntrate, sabes lo delicado que es esto-

-Sí-

-Haremos esto por un tiempo, esperando ver mejorías, si no mejora…- la chunnin la miró, y con el semblante más serio que le conoció (y que le recordaba a Tsunade shishuo) le dijo – entonces, más vale que vayamos pensando en otra opción-

-Sí-

Y así siguieron por un tiempo, a pesar de ser terriblemente agotador, después de todo ellas también tenían un límite, además, no podían optar por seguir con eso, no podían quedarse sin reserva de chacra por su propia seguridad, así que si la abuela no mejoraba, entonces había que pensar en otra cosa, aunque mucho se temían que no habría "otra cosa".

-_Resista, por favor-_

Y la jounnin, al igual que la chunnin, ponía todo su empeño para que así fuese.

La anciana había estado tratando de consolarle después de que los otros las dejaron en la cabaña, con palabras gentiles, suaves y piadosas, tratando de sosegarle el alma.

-_"Mi niña, sé que es difícil, pero créeme, siempre será así, debes resignarte, aprender a vivir con el dolor, aprender a decir adiós"-_

-"_No quiero abuela, no quiero"-_

_-"Nadie quiere hacerlo…pero, solo queda eso"-_

_-"Debe a haber otra forma…¿cómo podría vivir así, sin él?"-_

Aun sentía el dolor de la noticia bullendo en su interior, aún sentía las inmensas ganas de soltarse a llorar como una niña pequeña y berrinchuda, pero por el momento no podía hacerlo, por mucho que deseara, primero estaba su deber, el deber de cuidarla y rescatarla de ese viaje precipitado que llevaba hacia la muerte.

_-"Sé lo que sientes, yo también lo siento, pero…temo decirte que debes aprender a hacerlo, no existe consuelo alguno para la muerte, solo queda la resignación y pensar que tal vez, algún día, podremos estar con ellos de vuelta"-_ y la abuela había sonreído, con esperanza.

-_"No puedo esperar hasta entonces, ¿no lo entiende?, yo no soy paciente, no puedo esperar, ni yo, ni mis niños ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos, qué voy a decirles?"-_

_-"Tú sabrás que hacer, estoy segura de ello, Takashi, Sakumo y Hanako serán tu orgullo, tu sostén, él vive a través de ellos, y de ti"-_

_-"Abuela…"- _y sollozó –_"no quiero hacer esto sola, quizás yo pueda, pero mis hijos, él es tu padre…si con Kakashi nunca pude llenar ese hueco que faltó para él desde niño al no tener a sus padres, ¿no lo recuerda?"- _y la anciana asintió –"¿_cómo podré lograrlo con los míos?"-_

_-"En eso tienes razón, un niño siempre necesitara de sus padres…"-_

Y el rostro de la anciana se volvió triste, lejano, recordando cómo fue que ella nunca pudo sustituir ese amor, a pesar de hacer hasta lo imposible, a pesar de volverse una experta en crear copias de él, y llenar ese vacío con clones.

-_"Pero…mi niña, yo, en búsqueda de cambiar las cosas, solo he logrado crear esto…y…arriesgar lo que más amo, lo que él me regaló, lo que aún sigue viviendo de él, ¿realmente deseas eso?"-_

_-"No…mis niños…no"- _ y lloró desconsolada.

-_"No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito arreglar esto…volver todo a la normalidad, no quiero perder a mis hijos, a nuestro niños, nuestro presente y futuro, he puesto en riesgo sus vidas al querer cambiar la ausencia de Kakashi, pasé muchos años de mi vida buscando la solución, nunca pude resignarme a su muerte"-_

_-"No diga esa palabra, por favor, no aún"-_

_-" Y, al final, al final solo he puesto en riesgo sus vidas, he arriesgado lo que queda de él, me he equivocado, los traje a ustedes, y arme tremendo enredo, cometí un error, un error que me costara la vida y puede costarme la de ellos"-_

_-"Abuela"-_

_-"No tengo mucho tiempo…necesito hacer las cosas correctamente ésta vez…regresar las cosas a su curso, permitir que todo sea como tiene que ser"-_

_-"Eso significa que usted…"_

_-"Sus miedos eran validos, lamento mucho tener que hacerlo pero…tendré que asegurarme que no recuerden nada"-_

-_"No…no por favor"-_ y la jounnin se aferró a su ropa, suplicando, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-"_No…por favor no"-_

_-"Entiéndeme, Sakura, de nada serviría regresarlos si recuerdan todo"-_

_-"Pero…pero…me está pidiendo tanto, tanto"-_ le soltó y golpeó la madera con debilidad –_"me pide resignación, que luche, que vea por mis hijos, que acepte la mue…ausencia de él y aparte me quiere robar estos recuerdos…me está quitando tanto, ¿por qué?"-_

_-"Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, pero…entiéndeme por favor, tampoco es tan sencillo para mi"- _ y la abuela comenzó a llorar, tocando ese viejo collar que aún conservaba –_"recuerdas los tres cascabeles"-_

La jounnin asintió.

-_"¿Cómo crees que me sentí al tener que dárselos yo misma?"-_

Y Sakura san rompió a llorar. Recordaba claramente lo que esos tres cuidados cascabeles simbolizaban.

Cuando Kakashi se los mostró ella no les halló nada extraordinario. Solo eran dos viejos cascabeles que, aunque muy bien cuidados, seguían estando viejos, eran como el que le había dado a ella aquella tarde junto a Sasuke y Naruto, donde, después de días y días de mirarlo y compararlos se dio cuenta de que a ella le había dado el más viejo y feo de los tres.

Sinceramente en aquella ocasión se molestó, pero nunca le reclamó ni comentó nada. Después de años constataba que era verdad, que el de ella era el más viejo, igual a esos dos que le mostraba en esos momentos frente al monumento de los caídos.

-_"Éste, junto al que te di, son hermanos"-_

_-"¿Hermanos?"-_

_-"Hum…"- _asintió –_"fueron hechos juntos"-_

_-"Ah"-_ y realizó un puchero, a ella le dio el más viejo cascabel que vio, y a Naruto y Sasuke le había comprado un par de nuevos (en realidad eran aquellos dos que les mostró siendo niños) pero eran más nuevos que ese de ella, de eso no había duda.

-"_Estos tres cascabeles"- _ le quitó el de ella –_"significan mucho para mí…Minato sensei me los dio poco después de que Rin murió"-_

_-"Yo…no lo sabía"-_

_-"Cuando Minato sensei nos hizo la prueba de los cascabeles yo gané uno, éste"- _agitó uno, el del cordón negro –"_y Rin otro, es el que te di"-_ y movió el de color azul.

_-"Kakashi…gracias"-_ susurró avergonzada.

-"_El tercero"- _que era el verde –_"no lo conocí hasta ese día…Minato sensei me dijo que tenía pensado dárselo a Obito cuando se graduara como chunnin, que compró los tres juntos pero como la prueba es solo de dos cascabeles guardó el de Obito hasta su examen, dijo que estaba seguro que pasaría…pero, nunca pudo presentarlo…murió antes"-_

_-"Son muy importantes para ti"-_

_-"Sí"-_ susurró con nostalgia, agitando los tres cascabeles frente a la piedra de los caídos, y el tintineó se escuchaba sereno y suave –"_Minato sensei me dijo que cuando Rin estaba muriendo le pidió que me diera su cascabel, como un recuerdo de su amistad, y de su esencia de kunoichi…"-_ sonrió –_"también me dio el de Obito, diciendo que, al igual que nosotros, esos tres cascabeles debían estar juntos, representando nuestro equipo, y a él también"- _

-_"Es…muy hermoso"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ asintió –"_Minato sensei era muy cursi para esa clase de cosas"-_

_-"¡Kakashi!"- _

_-"¿Qué?…lo era…"-_

_-"No seas irrespetuoso"-_

_-"No lo soy"-_

Y Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró meciendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé que cargaba y buscó con la mirada a los otros dos que seguramente se habían metido en problemas.

-_"Hum…tranquila Sakura, los niken los cuidan bien, de hecho me preocupan más mis perros que ellos"-_

_-" ¡Kakashi!"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Ya te lo he dicho, no compares a MIS hijos con TUS perros"-_

-_"A nuestros hijos, no lo hago"- _sonrió –_"nunca lo haría…mis perros si me hacen caso"-_

_-"Hey_"-y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y la bebé gimoteó y él sonrió_ –"¿por qué me diste el de Rin?"-_

Su voz alegre se perdió en la nostalgia –_"Rin pidió que recordara su esencia de kunoichi…y, como además era ninja médico, me pareció que era semejante a ti en ese sentido, me recordabas a ella"-_

_-"Pero…era de tu amiga, algo muy importante para ti…no debiste"-_

_-"No creo Rin se molestara por eso"-_ sonrió –_"te la di porque eras alguien muy importante para mí, además, sabía que tu lo conservarías en buenas condiciones"-_

_-"Gracias"- _ susurró bajito, alegre y apenada –_"pero…¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, yo pensé que me habías dado este por no comprar otro, que era una distinción entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo"-_

_-"Y lo era"- _ sonrió –_"Sasuke y Naruto son mis alumnos, pero…tu, además de eso, te amaba…así que quise darte algo especial, significativo"-_

_-"Gracias…pero…¿por qué no me lo dijiste, porque no me lo contaste?"-_ le preguntó de nuevo.

_-"Hum…era un poco complicado en ese momento"-_

Y Sakura sonrió.

-_"Por eso te pedí que lo trajeras, para contártelo, y para decirte frente a esta piedra donde están los nombres de los que fueron mi equipo, con Rin, Obito y Minato sensei de testigos, seguro que ellos están contentos, que estos tres cascabeles permanecerán juntos, pero, de ahora en adelante, serán para nuestros tres hijos"-_

_-"Kakashi"-_ y sintió un nudo en la garganta, y meció a la pequeña, que aún se removía nerviosa.

-_"Lo he pensado desde hace tiempo, pero espere a que Hanako naciera para contártelo, cuando nuestros hijos estén listos, cuando sean chunnis, les daremos estos cascabeles en honor a ellos…¿qué te parece?"-_

Y se sorprendió al ver como ella estaba llorando tenuemente.

_-"Me parece bien…muy bien"- _y Kakashi sonrió y le besó la mejilla –_"creo que tu sensei no era el único cursi después de todo"-_

Sakura san regresó de los recuerdos y siguió llorando, solo que más bajo, más tenue, como solía hacerlo desde aquella tarde de lluvia.

_-"Le pedí a mis hijos que me prestaran estos cascabeles para venir hacia acá…me traen buenos recuerdos, y quería mostrártelos como una señal de que ellos estarán bien, de que él, aunque no esté físicamente, siempre estará con nosotros"-_

_-"No es suficiente abuela, no para mi, ni para ellos"-_

_-"Lo sé…pero…tiene que serlo"-_

-_"Me está pidiendo tantas cosas…cosas que usted, con todos esos años, no ha podido lograr…¿cómo podré yo?"-_

_-"No lo sé…me habría gustado saberlo antes de esto...¿sabes? me has convencido, he decidido que cuando todo esto acabe…dejaré que lo recuerdes"-_

_-"Pero usted dijo…"-_

_-"Sé lo que dije"-_ dijo bajito cada vez más lento –_"pero…tienes razón, te pido y te quito bastante…al menos, al menos te dejaré recordarlos a ellos y a ellas, será un regalo para que puedas seguir…eso es lo que pedias, ¿no?: verlo una vez más, tenerlo cerca, un festival más a su lado, despedirte de él…"-_

Y la jounnin angostó sus ojos, pensando en cuantas ocasiones no había deseado una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de verlo de nuevo, de compartir un festival más a su lado, ¿cuántas veces pidió al cielo verlo, sentirlo, escucharlo, tan solo una vez más?, tal vez esta era la respuesta a esas suplicas…

-_"Si…gracias abuela…será…será un recuerdo muy importante para mi…y, abuela, ¿qué pasara con usted?"-_

_-"No me queda mucho tiempo…cuando esto termine, pagaré por mis errores, moriré…"-_ y Sakura san abrió los ojos con sorpresa –_"pero…por fin…Kakashi…estaré contigo"-_ sonrió.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la anciana se desmayó, dejándola sorprendida, afortunadamente logró interceptarla un poco permitiendo que no se golpeara de lleno contra el piso.

Seguía angustiada por su salud, y seguía intranquila, triste, desolada, destrozada por la noticia, y aún no podía aceptar cumplir con las peticiones de la anciana, aún no comprendía porque le pedía todo eso que ella no pudo lograr…

Y se sentía mareada con tanto que pensar, con tanto por asimilar…

-_Concéntrate Sakura…vamos…en este momento solo importa traerla de vuelta, ayudarla-_

Sí, porque a pesar de estar entre tantas disyuntivas complicadas debía ser profesional, porque, ante todo, ella era una ninja medico, y su deber, en esos momentos, no era otro sino salvar a esa mujer.

&&&/&&&

La niña se removía nerviosa, ansiosa, angustiada. La chunnin y la jounnin llevaban tiempo metidas con la abuela y todavía no tenían noticias. Se sentía tan inútil…si tan solo pudiera ayudar…

Ella también era ninja médico, bueno, aprendiz, debía ser útil en algo ¿no?

-Paciencia- susurró de nuevo.

Se había vuelto a sentar donde mismo, al lado de Kakashi kun en el borde de la casa. Colgando sus pies que mecía impacientemente en un ir y venir eterno.

-Hum…Sakura- habló él –Sakura- le habló de nuevo –Sakura- le habló tomándola del hombro y agitándola con suavidad.

-Eh…ah…¿qué?...¿qué pasa Kakashi kun?- abrió y cerró los ojos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

El niño suspiró.

-Hum…es que…me preguntaba, ¿qué ibas a decirme?-

-Oh…- abrió los ojos y se sonrojó –eso…ah…bueno…este…-

Y así estuvo por un tiempo, balbuceando incapaz de reunir las palabras precisas, el niño de vez en vez sonreía, contento de poder distraerla otro poco.

Lucía tan angustiada.

-Hum…entonces…¿qué era?-

-¿Eh?- pestañó y se removió nerviosa –yo…- Sakura suspiró, tratándose de tranquilizarse –yo, quería decirte que…lo que te dije en el lago no es cierto- dijo despacio y él sonrió –yo no te odio-

-Lo sé-

-SHH- lo calló de tajo, sorprendiéndole –¡ya sé que sabes!...déjame terminar…- y la kunoichi suspiró –_ni que fuera tan sencillo para que me interrumpa…_decía que...no te odio, de hecho, a pesar de que eres tan odioso y molesto,- lo miró enfadada, él sonrió con desfachatez –me caes bastante bien, no sé porque…pero así es-

-Hum…es el encanto natural de los Hatake- dijo alegre, y los otros dos le secundaron sonrientes.

-¡Shhh!, ¡quieres dejar de interrumpirme!-

Y Kakashi kun siguió sonriendo y asintió.

-Bien- suspiró –encanto natural, si como no- susurró –bien, ¿qué decía?, ah sí, bueno, este era para…yo, quería decirte…-

-Hum, yo también tengo- se llevó la mano al portakunais -algo que decirte y dar…-

-¡Quieres dejarme hablar por favor!- le gritó en el oído, desesperada, él asintió tímido y asustado, pensando que lo dejaría para después.

-Rayos, ¿por qué tienes que interrumpirme siempre…?- suspiró –bueno, yo, quería decirte…que tu…tu…- y su voz fuerte y segura se perdió en una baja y temblorosa, y su sonrojo creció más, el niño siguió esperando –cie…cierra los ojos-

-¿Hum?-

-¡Que cierres los ojos maldita sea!- subió y bajó los brazos.

-Hum- y asintió y cerró el ojo libre de la bandana.

-Pero no hagas trampa, no los abras ¿eh?- el 3 asintió de nuevo, algo ansioso por saber que era todo eso.

La gennin se acercó a otro poquito, hasta a estar a una distancia prudencial. Haruno 3 se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, miró de soslayo hacía donde los otros dos Hatake, quienes al verla desviaron su ojo a cualquier otra cosa, fingiendo no estar interesado en eso que ella pensaba hacer, vil mentira.

A pesar de que la niña no les creyó, aun así no le quedó de otra que ignorarlos, tenía que hacer las cosas rápido y en ese instante, sino no las haría hasta quien sabe cuándo.

_-Bien…aquí vamos-_ asintió y tragó saliva, se acercó más y cerró los ojos después de asegurarse de que él no abrió el suyo.

Y le beso la mejilla.

Kakashi kun sintió su tacto suave, tímido y tembloroso, sonrojándose inevitablemente. Había sido un beso normal, dulce y tierno, nada en especial. Pero era el primero que ella le daba, siendo específicamente Sakura 3, las otras dos eran algo aparte, así que era bastante especial para él, para los dos.

Y el beso en la mejilla, justo a un lado de la comisura de sus labios, rosándola un poco, duró un instante, pero lo suficiente para ambos.

Sakura se separó de él y abrió los ojos, se sonrojó más cuando miró su ojo negro sorprendido fijo sobre ella, ella desvió sus ojos, sin poder mirarlo por la vergüenza.

-Yo…yo, tam…también quería…quería decirte que tú…tú me gustas mucho-

Y al decir las últimas palabras lo miró, nerviosa y tímida, con un ir y venir en su estomago que le hacía sentir mal.

-_Maldito enano suertudo-_ pensaron los dos Hatake sonriendo de medio lado.

-Iré…iré a ayudar- y se incorporó y salió corriendo, temerosa, como si la madera estuviese incendiándose.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar y querer detenerla ella ya corría desapareciendo en la puerta de la cabaña.

-_Bien…te lo diré después, Sakura chan-_ y sonrió mirando las nubes en el cielo, tocándose la mejilla donde ella lo besó, pensando que hubiera sido mejor sin máscara, pero que al fin y al cabos esperaba ya tener otra oportunidad.

Realmente le gustaban los días nublados.

La gennin suspiró recargándose contra la puerta, ¡realmente lo había hecho!, estaba tan contenta, cierto que no espero su respuesta, pero no importaba, solo con decirlo y darle un beso bastaba para ella.

Y suspiró. Miró hacía el frente, y por un momento se olvidó del beso anterior, aunque siguió sintiendo ese cosquilleo extraño en la boca.

-Sakura chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiono la 2.

-Vine a ayudar- dijo segura –yo también soy ninja médico, bueno, aprendiz…quiero, quiero ser útil-

Y era verdad, desde hace tiempo que quería sumarse, pero no se atrevía, no solo fue que uso esa treta para escapar del niño, aunque ayudó bastante.

La 3 se acercó y quiso sumarse a las actividades.

-Espera Sakura chan- la paró la 2.

-Lo sentimos, pero no puedes ayudar con esto- dijo la 1.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesta pero sin alterarse –soy compatible, están aplicando chacra, ya lo he visto, Tsunade shishuo lo hace cuando…-

-No te ha enseñado aún- la interrumpió la 2.

Y Sakura solo bajó el rostro, era verdad, ella aún no sabía cómo hacerlo, se necesitaba de mucha práctica, control, precisión, esa y otras tantas cualidades que aún le faltaba pulir.

–Se que quieres ayudar, pero no es tan sencillo como parece, podrías hacer un error y…-

-Lo sé, arruinarlo todo, arriesgarla a ella y a mi-

-Exacto…lo siento Sakura chan- dijo la 1 –te falta practicar y, en este caso, no puede haber errores, ¿entiendes?-

-Si- y la niña se entristeció, siempre, a pesar de todo, siempre sería una inútil.

-Pero puedes ayudar de otra forma- siguió la jounnin y la gennin levantó el semblante -¿por qué no traes una almohada?-

Y la niña asintió contenta y se perdió por la casa.

Fueron varias actividades con que le mantuvieron ocupada, desde traerles agua para beber (no se habían movido en todo ese tiempo) hasta ir por algo para estar más cómodas. Y ella obedeció en todo, pero hubo un momento en que ya no había mucho que hacer, y ya tenía tiempo esperando, mirando atentamente todo. Y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

-Sakura chan- habló la 2.

-¿Si?- brincó la gennin.

-Busca un recipiente grande y ve afuera, antes de entrar miré donde tomar agua, trae-

-Si-

Y la niña se perdió buscando el dichoso recipiente.

-¿Agua?, ¿para qué?- preguntó la 1 cuando la 3 salió por la puerta después de cuestionar si ese recipiente sería adecuado.

Sakura 2 sonrió –solo para mantenerla ocupada, ya veremos para que-

Y ambas sonrieron.

Los tres hombres apenas miraron a la niña salir con ese recipiente lustroso y metálico que le llevaba la mitad de la estatura subieron una ceja; Kakashi sensei le ayudo a abrir la puerta adecuadamente para salir cómodamente.

-Gracias sensei- agradeció feliz y bajó las escaleras.

¿Dónde buscaría una llave ahí? Miró aquí y allá sin poder dar con lo que buscaba ¿dónde estaría?

-Hum…¿qué buscas?-

-Oh, sempai, agua, algo con que llenar esto de agua-

-Yo sé donde-

Y la niña brincó, se había asustado, era el niño, apareciendo de pronto detrás de ella.

-¡Ah…!, ¡vas a matarme de un susto!- y estuvo tentada a golpearlo, pero la tinaja se lo impidió y claro que el recordar cómo le dio un beso también le frenó las ganas de matarlo.

-Junto al árbol, ven- indicó el niño, le dio la vuelta y se encaminó, pero ella siguió observándolo, aún sin poder reaccionar –hum, ¿vas a venir o tengo que arrastrarte?-

-Ah…eh…no, ya voy- reaccionó al fin cuando él la miró con una ceja alzada –¿arrastrarme?- susurró recordando, sintiéndose molesta, él sonrió y con eso ella se concentró solo en la llave que necesitaba.

-Aquí-

-¿Con eso?- la 3 miró con desdén una pequeña palanca, de esas que usaban para bombear agua de los pozos.

-¿Esperas una llave aquí?-

-Bueno…no, pero- suspiró -¿al menos funcionara?

-Hum…probemos-

Al final resultó que si, el agua fría, limpia y cristalina (más que cualquier otra que la gennin hubiese visto) empapó el recipiente hasta que pensó que era suficiente.

-Con esta bastará, gracias Kakashi kun- sonrió y él solo asintió.

-Aquí está- dijo cuando llegó por fin con la tinaja sin verte una gota, algo complicado, además de que agradeció que la puerta fuese lo suficientemente amplia para no causarle muchas molestias, claro que los Kakashi le ayudaron en eso.

-Oh, gracias Sakura chan-

-¿Te aseguraste de que estuviera caliente?- preguntó la 1.

-¿Caliente?- ambas kunoichis asintieron –no, no sabía, no me dijeron-

-Pues y ve y hazlo- mandó la 2.

La 3 suspiró profundamente –está bien-

Y salió.

-_¿Calentarla, como rayos voy a hacer eso?-_

Afortunadamente los Hatakes le ayudaron, algo interesados por ese ir y venir que Sakura 3 tenía con esa tinaja cargada de agua.

Ellos se encargaron de reunir leña y colocarla a una distancia prudencial para que quedara perfecto, Sakura sonreía bastante contenta de la ayuda, y recordó aquellas experiencias cuando salía de misión con su maestro y calentaban la comida como en un pic nic, olvidándose por momentos de la angustia y preocupaciones, no siendo así de la sensación cosquíllante que subía por su estomago y se depositaba en sus labios cuando veía a Kakashi kun o lo tenía muy cerca, o le hablaba, que era igual.

-Ahora a buscar fuego-

-Hum, eso es fácil- dijo el niño, poniéndola nerviosa.

Hizo los sellos necesarios y de un momento a otro escupió fuego.

-¡Oh!...- dijo sorprendida y los tres hombres sonrieron –gracias Kakashi kun- le agradeció y el niño solo asintió mirando en sus ojos verdes la danza del fuego –ahora esperar a que hierva-

Y no fue mucho.

-El agua ya está hirviendo- dijo contenta entrando junto a las kunoichis –obviamente no pude traerla, pero ya casi está lista-

-¿Hirviendo?- preguntó la 2.

-La necesitamos tibia-

-¿Tibia?- ambas asintieron y ella suspiró sonoramente.

-Espera a que se enfrié lo suficiente y trae una poca-

-Si…-susurró, y salió con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el 2.

-Tiene que estar tibia- dijo la 3 –tengo que apagarla y dejar que se enfrié hasta que éste lista-

-Ah- susurraron los tres.

Para ese momento los ninjas se dieron cuenta de lo que se trataba, solo era una forma de mantenerla ocupada. Así que dejaron el trabajo de ayudarla en manos del niño, no era que fuesen perezosos, ¡no, que va!, si no que solo les dieron su "espacio", o eso se dijeron a sí mismos.

-Creo que está lista, Sakura chan-

-Si-

Y ambos sacaron el dedo comprobando la temperatura, Sakura le sonreía y Kakashi solo asentía con ese dejo de seriedad y tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Al final la gennin llevó el agua en una pequeña cubeta, cosa que agradecieron las kunoichis, y después de mandarla a buscar un paño adecuado, y encontrarlo, lo empapó con el agua y lo colocó en la frente de la anciana.

Para refrescarla.

Estaba tan contenta, y algo cansada, de poder servir de algo, que poco o nada le importaban todas las vueltas y más vueltas que le hacían dar las otras dos kunoichis, ni tampoco que le mandaran cada vez algo nuevo por hacer que supuestamente olvidaron especificarle.

Y, al final, solo quedó observarlas.

Sakura 3 llevaba tiempo mirándolas detenidamente, sintiéndose admirada y orgullosa por la resistencia y constancia con que trabajaban. A su juzgar por fin la abuela se estabilizaba, eso a costo de gran cantidad de energía y horas de trabajo de parte de las otras dos.

¡Tan mal estaba!, ¡tan grave era la situación!

Ahora entendía a la perfección porque no podía participar. Pero pronto quiso hacerlo de nuevo, las horas y el gasto de chacra no corrían en vano y las Haruno 1 y 2 ya estaban resintiendo los estragos de esas horas de trabajo.

El sudor corría por sus frentes, ella les ayudaba a limpiarlo, como una asistente preparada y atenta.

-Deberían descansar- recomendó cuando por fin pudo animarse a hablar.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus ojos cansados no indicaban nada bueno, además de que su energía disminuía más y más.

-No podemos- dijo la 2 –aún necesita más-

-Pero…se quedaran sin chacra y…-

-Si suspendemos en este momento, todo resultara en vano-

-Pero tan solo un descanso, unos minutos-

-No- dijeron ambas –solo un poco más- completó la 1.

La 3 se removió nerviosa, sino paraban y descansaban un poco para recuperarse, no solo la abuela estaría mal…

-_Si tan solo yo pudiera ayudar, estoy segura que con tres de nosotras sería más fácil…si tan solo-_ y abrió los ojos de golpe -¡claro!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- las otras la miraron con extrañeza –píldoras, píldoras para recuperar chacra-

Y la 1 y la 2 se miraron entre sí, pensando cómo no se les ocurrió antes.

-Si- dijo la 1 –es buena idea-

-Solo que…no tengo- habló la 3.

-Yo tengo unas cuantas en mi mochila, tráelas- y la niña corrió.

Las píldoras soldado ayudaron bastante, y la gennin se sintió inmensamente feliz de poder hacer algo útil.

-Ya solo queda ésta- dijo con tristeza, dándosela a la chunnin.

-¿Sabes la receta?- preguntó la 2, la niña asintió.

-La sé, aún no logró perfeccionarla pero…si la recuerdo-

-Traigo lo necesario para hacerlas, solo falta un ingrediente, pero lo puedes encontrar en cualquier bosque, búscalo y has otras pocas-

-Si-

Y la niña partió en su búsqueda, lo cual no que tan complicado teniendo de ayuda a uno de los mejores rastreadores de la aldea.

Mientras eso pasaba el 1 y el 2 se preocupaban un poco pensando que las cosas eran bastante complicadas por ser necesario elaborar más de esas pastillas que tenían tan mal sabor.

El pequeño jounnin también le ayudo un poco en la elaboración de las dichosas píldoras, que olían como sabían, espantosamente horrible.

Justo antes de entrar a la cabaña, la niña se detuvo.

-Gracias por todo Kakashi kun- sonrió, él asintió, y la niña lo besó de nuevo, dejándolo igual que antes, sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca al verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

-_Maldito enano con suerte-_ pensaron ambos shinobis, mirándolo con desdén, y otro poco de envidia.

-Dos en un solo día- dijo el mayor, el menor no dijo nada.

–Tienes suerte- habló el mediano, el menor siguió sin hablar.

-Mucha- dijo el 1.

-Disfruta la sensación- recomendó el 2.

-Recuérdala bien– habló el 1.

Ambos hablaron bastante muy contentos de poder fastidiar al pequeño, que seguía sin opinar nada.

-Siéntete orgulloso- dijo el 2 -has superado mi record-

Kakashi 3 subió una ceja y tanta fue su sorpresa y desilusión que por fin habló -¿dos es más que tu record?-

El anbu suspiró con pesadumbre –si…-

Y Kakashi kun se sintió defraudado y triste, ¿tan mal le iba?, y ambos miraron al maestro, quien con pesadumbre en la voz, pero sonriente dijo.

-Por largo, largo, largo tiempo-

Y el 2 y el 3 suspiraron cansados y tristes ¿tan mal le iba?

El tiempo pasó y la noche llegó en esa inhóspita montaña. Al final, después de horas y horas de trabajo, después de tanto chacra usado, y después de tanto cansancio, lograron estabilizarla lo suficiente como para descansar un poco.

Había sido una tarea difícil, una situación grave y cansada, pero lo habían logrado. Estaban contentas, alegres.

Tan agotadas que simplemente no repararon en nada y se quedaron dormidas con la cabeza descansando contra el colchón donde la abuela aún dormía. Los shinobis las cubrieron con los abrigos.

Apenas terminaron de explicar lo que hicieron y lo que paso cuando ya estaban dormidas. Hasta la gennin lucia agotada, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

-Yo montaré guardia, ustedes descansen-

El anbu y el niño asintieron, y poco después se quedaron dormidos cada uno en un rincón de la cabaña. Él, por su parte, mucho se temía que por mucho que se esforzara no lograría reconciliar adecuadamente el sueño.

Seguía preocupado. Si bien en algunos momentos ayudar a la 3 le distrajo un poco, en ningún momento pudo olvidarse de las lágrimas de Sakura 1 y la abuela, de la angustia que sacudía a la niña y a la chunnin.

_-"Kakashi sensei, ¿todo estará bien, verdad?, usted…¿usted estará bien?"-_ la voz de la niña sonaba preocupada, con culpa.

De cómo, cada una de ellas, le veían con tristeza, angustia, suplicantes.

-"¿_De ver…verdad?, ¿lo…lo pro…prome…te?"-_ la chunnin lloraba con su rostro contra su mano.

Y él, él solo era el culpable de todo ello.

_-Tú…ustedes, no deberían pagar por mis errores-_

Tomó la pequeña piedra verde-azul entre sus dedos, mirando el brillo tenue que daba con los pocos rayos de luna que se colaban por las nubes y la ventana.

_-"__Mentiste…¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, te creí, te creí…lo prometiste"- _la jounnin lloraba entre sus brazos.

Miró a las kunoichis, las cuatro descansando en medio de la sala.

–"_Yo soy la culpable de todo esto…¿Por qué?, simple, dolor. El dolor mi niña nos lleva a veces a hacer cosas imposibles, a no aceptar la realidad; por el dolor pequeña"-_ y el timbre angustiado de la anciana demostraba el dolor del que hablaba.

_-Perdóname Sakura, al parecer, no importa lo que haga o no haga, siempre terminaré lastimándote, ¿verdad?-_

&&&/&&&

Sakura 1 sonrió, se incorporó del círculo y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

-Tengo sed…en un momento vuelvo-

Y la niña, la anciana y la joven le asintieron, ella les sonrió con una mueca triste.

Habían pasado una linda mañana. La abuela, que aun se notaba cansada, les había explicado todo en esa triste historia que era su vida, pero también compartido los más hermosos recuerdos de ella, de él, y de sus hijos.

Después de un tiempo habían estado guardándose los sentimientos más tristes y desesperanzados para otra ocasión.

Habían pactado no hablar de eso por el momento. Solo disfrutarían de la compañía de todos ellos hasta la hora pactada, cuando la abuela los regresaría a su lugar.

Pero ella no cumplió del todo. Nunca pudo dejar de pensar las cosas, dándoles una y otra vez vuelta en su cabeza.

Había mentido.

-_"Mi niña, sé que es difícil, pero créeme, siempre será así, debes resignarte, aprender a vivir con el dolor, aprender a decir adiós"- _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

Tomó el agua y dejó el vaso en su lugar…abrió la puerta y observó el cielo donde las nubes grises y bellas seguían ahí.

Los días nublados ya no le daban tristeza como cuando niña…pero…en esos momentos, recordando la ausencia de aquel al cual le debía ver las nubes de otra forma, no pudo sino sentirse agobiada, triste…y decidida.

-Kakashi- dijo en un murmullo, hablando de nuevo con él, esperando de nuevo sus palabras –te gustan mucho estos días- pero su voz no se escuchó de nuevo.

Y recordó el día anterior, cuando habló con la abuela.

El día anterior había estado tan agobiada con la información y la petición de la anciana que ni siquiera notó como fue que ella respiraba más pausado, ni como se notaba más cansada, menos aún como sus palabras salían más lentas y bajas.

-_Abuela…perdóneme…por no notarlo…-_

Solo fue consciente de su deplorable estado hasta que ella se desvaneció. Afortunadamente lograron actuar a tiempo.

-_"Mi niña, sé que es difícil, pero créeme, siempre será así, debes resignarte, aprender a vivir con el dolor, aprender a decir adiós"-_

Ella y la chunnin habían logrado el objetivo, lograron salvarla, incluso les cocinó en la mañana, ¡tan bien se recuperó!, parecía un milagro, incluso habló con ellos, y explicó las cosas, todos se portaron muy bien.

Incluso no les quedó de otra que aceptar el hecho de no recordar. Llegando al acuerdo de que se respondieran todas y cada una de las dudas que les hacían la 2 y la 3 respecto a su futuro. Y la sesión de preguntas se volvió amena, hasta divertida, todos ponían de su parte para pasar ese momento agradable.

Era el momento del adiós, de la despedida, y todos deseaban que fuera de la mejor forma.

Y todos aceptaron.

-_"…debes resignarte, aprender a vivir con el dolor, aprender a decir adiós"-_

Pero ella mintió.

_-Perdóneme abuela por…por no aceptarlo…no puedo aprender a decir adiós-_

De entre el pecho sacó un papel amarillento.

Además, no podía culparla del todo, quizás hasta la comprendería, después de todo el enredo en el que se encontraban se debía a que ella tampoco lo había aceptado…

Era el mapa.

_-…lo siento…no soy tan paciente…no soy fuerte…lo siento…no puedo permitirlo…-_ sollozó con unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos verdes.

-A mi…a mí también me gustan Kakashi…son frescos y no hace tanto sol ¿verdad?-

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Aquí solo saludando rápidamente. ¡Oh si!, este cap. está dedicado especialmente y con mucho cariño y buenos deseos para mi fiel lectora y buena amiga **K2008sempai**, quien me ha dado múltiples alegrías y sacado bastantes sonrisas con sus comentarios n.n…el pasado sábado 04 de junio fue su cumpleaños, supuestamente este cap. (y su actualización según más pronto de lo planeado XP) es parte de su regalo, jajaja, pero no tenía internet XD!; en fin, muchas felicidades chica, sabes que te deseo lo mejor y espero y el regalo te guste n.n

Aprovecho también para disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza y por hacer tan extenso el cap., sinceramente me imaginaba que el final se extendería en dos, y ya ven, ¡hasta podrían ser tres!, lo siento mucho, siempre me pasa esto, creo que me dejo llevar XD!, y calculo mal XD!, en fin, que no importa que tan largo sea el siguiente cap. (creo que no será tan largo como este), pero ya será el último…lamento extenderme tanto, sé que en unas partes pensaran que están de mas, o no son tan indispensables para el desarrollo y solo atrasan la trama, tal vez sea cierto, y lo es XD!, lo admito, pero…sinceramente, quería escribir todo aquello que he imaginado de esta historia tanto desde el inicio como en el avance (por eso es que me he extendido tanto); 1,2,3 es muy especial para mí, y no quiero pensar ya que la finalice en…"y si hubiera puesto esto", "debí ponerlo", "!ah!, ¡como no lo puse, rayos, la historia ya se acabo! (inserte emoticón desesperado)" y cosas por el estilo XD!, espero y me entiendan n_n

Saludos queridos amigos y lectores, Dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	26. Siempre contigo, parte I

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 26: Siempre contigo (I)**

Cuando por fin estuvo en la cima, cuando terminó de subir, miró hacia abajo, donde la oscuridad del gran abismo consumía el fondo, ese de donde acababa de escapar con el cuerpo sucio, malherido, con sus esperanzas agotadas y con el alma desgarrada.

Con las lágrimas secas y con el rostro aún sucio por el polvo (las gotitas de agua que llegaban desde la cascada no lograron limpiarle) se dio cuenta de lo que ese lugar significaba…

Era una tumba.

La tumba donde descansaban los restos físicos de su esposo.

Era extraño, seguía teniendo esas ganas horrendas de llorar, pero, por algún motivo, por el momento no podía, tal vez estaba tan cansada de lo mucho que lloriqueó abajo que por el momento no podía.

Estaba tan cansada, agotada.

El viento revolvió sus cabellos rosas empolvados, atados aun en esa gran trenza que le caracterizaba. Su mirada fija, sin brillo y exhausta seguía puesta en el fondo, en la oscuridad.

-Me quedará muy lejos Kakashi…- por fin tenía un lugar donde llorarle, pero…mucho se temía que no podría ir tan seguido como quisiera…

-Siempre tienes que hacer todo tan complicado…sensei-

Estaba en la tumba de su esposo, ya tenía una, pero…ni siquiera…

Ni siquiera tenía un par de flores que ofrecerle…

-"_…hasta parecen pequeños pétalos de una extraña flor rosada"-_

Y recordó.

-"_Hum…¿tu cabello?, ¿qué si me gusta?...hum…bueno, el rosa es cursi"- _ y él sonrió ante su mueca de enfado y decepción –_"no es mi color favorito, pero me gusta en ti…- _y ella gruñó, ofendida, sin creerle aún –"_claro que me gusta, hasta parecen pequeños pétalos…"-_

Sonrió con tristeza, ¿qué más daba?, tomó un kunai y lo miró largamente.

¿Qué más daba?, si había dejado en la profundidad de esa negrura sus esperanzas, su alegría y el pequeño rayo de luz que aún guardaba.

Estaba ahí, parada en la orilla del risco, en esa tumba, con las manos vacías, solo con un kunai entre ellas. Ni siquiera tenía un par de flores que ofrecerle. Pero…había algo, tenía algo, algo parecido a flores.

¿Qué más daba dejar un poco de su cabello?

Con su mano libre tomó su trenza y la miró largamente. Él decía eso, que parecían pétalos, también que era su cursi y rosa…

-_"…hasta parecen pequeños pétalos…"-_

…pero…también siempre le dijo que su melena rosa era cursi, pero, a pesar de ello, le gustaba, y…además…

_-"Pensé que por fin te cortarías el cabello"- _

Y su voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, como si él le reclamara algo, como si él hiciera que recordara aquella vieja resolución suya, casi como si quisiera que lo pensara mejor.

_-"Es que estaba pensando que lo dejaré crecer más, es que me preocupa, quiero enseñarle como cuidarlo, peinarlo"–_

-Sé lo que dije Kakashi…no tienes por qué recordármelo, estoy segura, de verdad, no importa-

Pequeñas y largas hebras volaron por los aires, cortó con firmeza gran parte de su gruesa y extensa trenza, dejando de esa larga melena solo un poco por debajo de los hombros, donde maltrecho e irregular quedaba libre, ¿qué más daba?, Ino estaría ahí para arreglar ese desastre.

-No me importa, es para ti, ya no tengo 12 años para llorar porque se me vea horrible ¿sabes?-

Con la mirada fija y casi sin brillo miró el montón de hebras rosadas que se había cortado, muchas de las cuales permanecían unidas por la liga que las sujetaba al final. Las miró largamente, sin emoción, y, después, las dejó caer…

Había prometido dejárselo crecer para ser más femenina ante los ojos de su hija, de hecho solo lo despuntaba…hasta se había acostumbrado al peso y longitud ganado en todos esos años…pero…era lo más parecido a flores que tenía a la mano, además, él nunca se quejó de él, por muy incómodo que resultase dormir con hebras rosas y urticantes rosándole la cara.

-_"…hasta parecen pequeños pétalos…"-_

Gran parte de ellos se mantuvieron unidos y unos cuantos se desprendieron volando de aquí para allá.

En Konoha todos le preguntarían qué había pasado, hasta su hija e hijos se extrañarían por su nuevo corte…pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

-…y, Kakashi, Hanako está creciendo…lo entenderá…-

Estaba ante la tumba de su esposo, y ni siquiera tenía un par de flores por darle.

-Que tarde es, ¿verdad?, será mejor ir…- giró y siguió su camino.

Esperaba que realmente él tomara sus cabellos como pétalos de alguna rara flor rosada…también que le gustaran, por muy rosas y cursis que fueran.

&&&/&&&

Las nubes blancas y grises se arremolinaban en el cielo, pero no cayó gota alguna en todas esas horas que llevaban esperando nuevas noticias desde que la pequeña Sakura 3 entró con las pastillas.

El anbu suspiró por lo bajo desviando un poco la vista de las preciosas y caprichosas nubes, tenía una duda que no le dejaba tranquilo.

_-"Lo sé…"-_ fue la contestación de Kakashi 1 -_"__Sakura cuido muy bien de mi….mucho…lo suficiente"-_

Esas pocas palabras no le dejaban tranquilo…¿a qué se refería?, ¿qué había pasado con esos dos en la cueva?

-_Maldito viejo mañoso-_

Bien, tampoco él estaba muy en sus cabales, todo lo que estaban viviendo y tanto por preocuparse, en especial por la situación de la Sakura mayor, ¡y él pensando en tremenda tontería!

-_Estúpidos celos-_

Sí, eso eran, ¡malditos celos que lo volvían un tonto consumado!

Pero bueno, por muy tonto que fuera, y por mucho que reconociera el error que implicaban, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-_Maldito viejo mañoso-_ sí, porque su yo mayor muy seguramente se regodeaba de su actual situación, y eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba; darle gusto a ese…a su yo mayor.

Porque el anbu sabía lo mucho que se disfrutaba moler al prójimo…y más aún, lo que Kakashi Hatake disfrutaba moler al prójimo.

¡Era él mismo, rayos, claro que lo sabía!

Pero bueno, eso le pasaba por andar haciendo preguntas a personas tan viles como lo era él…

¡Era él mismo!, ¡que esperaba!

Suspiró –_maldito viejo mañoso y pervertido- _suspiró de nuevo y miró a su "enemigo", quien extrañamente no tenía la cara de disfrute que debía darle el causarle tantas penas (aunque eso no significaba que no lo disfrutara), pero en fin, solo había una manera de deshacerse de ese incomodo pensamiento.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos acercándose al maestro, y con toda la seriedad y serenidad del mundo habló rompiendo con ese silencio inescrutable que se formaba entre ellos tres cuando no había ninguna mujer de cabellos rosas hablando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- fueron todas sus palabras que soltó, no más, no menos.

A pesar de hablar después de tanto tiempo Hatake 1 sabía perfectamente a que se refería, y era bastante consciente de lo que ese "lo sé" generó en el anbu, si lo sabría él…

El mayor sonrió debajo de la tela, satisfecho, olvidándose un poco de esa angustia y culpa que le embargaba el cuerpo y el alma, pensando que si bien estaba se sentía muy mal un pequeño gusto de fastidiar a alguien (y más a un al anbu presumido) bien podía dárselo, ¿no?

Kakashi Sempai siguió esperando la respuesta tragándose mucho del orgullo y el coraje de saberse perdedor (por el momento) ante ese insufrible ninja que era él dentro de algunos años.

Kakashi kun, que fue consciente de todo desde el inicio, siguió sentado donde tiempo atrás Sakura 3 le declarara su cariño y aunque no los veía directamente (les daba la espalda) estaba entretenido, era divertido ver, o escuchar, a esos dos en su eterna y tonta lucha…aunque era un poco decepcionante pensar que era él mismo dentro de varios años, pero en fin, podía darse el gusto de divertirse un poco ¿no?

-Fue hace algunos años- aclaró el 1, el 2 se relajó un poco.

_-Entonces…no fue en la mina-_

–Fue durante una de las últimas misiones de nuestro equipo, antes de que Sasuke y Naruto marcharan y Tsunade sama la entrenara de lleno, quedé malherido por salvarla y cuidó de mi en el hospital, cuando se despidió me besó en la mejilla – y se llevó la mano al lugar donde años atrás la ingenua Sakura le besara, sonrió –recuerdo que me dijo "gracias por salvarme, Kakashi sensei"", obviamente Sakura pensaba que estaba dormido, pero obviamente no lo estaba-

El mediano sonrió –te referías a Sakura chan…hum…eres un viejo mañoso de lo peor- murmuró.

Y el 1 sonrió de nuevo, aún envuelto en ese recuerdo que le agradaba evocar, donde la pequeña Sakura le besaba con ternura e inocencia en una muestra de agradecimiento. Claro que ella nunca supo que su sensei solo se había hecho el dormido para que ella se regresara de una vez por toda a su casa y descansara de una buena vez, algo que solo sabría dentro de muchos años, cuando él se lo confesara y se burlara de su sonrojo y admiración.

-Hum…no- se defendió –realmente solo quería que se fuera a dormir, no pensé que Sakura me besaría,- se alzó de hombros –pero bueno, a eso me refería, supongo que los besos de Sakura no han cambiado mucho 7 años después-

El anbu lo miró ya sin ese rastro de molestia de hacia un rato, con ese gesto que se sentía pesado en la nuca, con el "voy a matarte" pintado en el rostro, lo cual era bastante relajante, a decir verdad. En eso pensaba cuando esa sensación desagradable se sintió de nuevo. Pero, si el Hatake 2 no era el que lo veía de esa forma…

Giró el rostro, el niño le veía con pesadez y seriedad, tal cual lo veía el anbu la gran mayoría de las veces, tal cual Kakashi 3 le miró en el lago cuando Sakura 3 se le colgaba del cuello.

-_Genial, me deshago de un enemigo y me gano a otro…espero no morir antes de tiempo-_

Él tenía la culpa, después de todo bien sabía lo desagradable que era escuchar que besaban a la mujer, o niña en este caso, que te gustaba.

-Si, en eso tienes razón- dijo el rastreador, ayudando a que Hatake 1 se sintiera libre de esa mirada profunda, seria y amenazante del niño, porque Hatake 3 dejó de verle para dirigir su atención al mediano, quien rápidamente sonrió internamente por ello, a pesar de esa sensación fuerte y pesada que esa mirada daba –lo digo porque Sakura san da la misma agradable sensación que Sakura- (generalmente el anbu se refería a la 2 solo como Sakura)

El anbu se sintió contento al ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos (claro que no era un gran gesto, pero algo era algo), en especial la del mayor. ¡Qué bien se sentía regresarle el golpe!

El rastreador presumido y Sakura san, ¿quién lo diría?, ¡¿cuándo rayos pasó eso? !, obviamente ni él ni el niño lo sabían, se leía claramente en la cara, u ojo, del Hatake 3.

-_Maldito anbu presumido-_

Pero no se daría por vencido, si bien su yo pasado le presumía y restregaba (a él y al pequeño) que había besado a dos de las tres Sakura él también podía hacerlo, ¿no?

-Bueno, en eso también tienes razón,- y ahora podía ver el mismo gesto que le nació a él en el rostro del rastreador, y que seguía en la cara del púber –si, en eso de que Sakura san da la misma agradable sensación, por lo menos es igual a la de Sakura chan-

El viejo pervertido y Sakura san, ¿quién lo diría?, ¡¿cuándo rayos pasó eso? !

-_Maldito viejo mañoso y pervertido-_

-Hum, si dejan que intervenga en su conversación- habló el 3 rompiendo con el duelo de miradas que los otros dos se daban.

Generalmente el menor no intervenía en sus conversaciones-pelea, solo era el espectador que se divierte, pero decidió hacer una excepción. Ambos Hatake le miraron esperando sus palabras, entonces él, con toda esa seriedad que le caracterizaba, rompió el silencio.

-Ambos tienen razón – pausó y algo como una sonrisa se le escapó entre la tela de la máscara y su ojo, esa misma sonrisa que ambos, 1 y 2, tenían cuando fastidiaban a alguien, incluyéndose ellos mismos – me refiero a que los besos de Sakura siempre son igual de agradables y placenteros, y estoy seguro de ello porque Sakura chan, Sakura san y Sakura chan me han dado la misma sensación-

Y les sonrió triunfante y giró el rostro y miró de nuevo el cielo, donde las hermosas y caprichosas nubes blancas y grises se aglutinaban una contra otra.

Ser pequeño y "tierno" tenía sus ventajas, eso muchas veces lo habían visto y envidiado Kakashi sensei y Kakashi sempai, de hecho sabían bastante bien de las "ventajas" de las cuales gozaba Kakashi kun y de las muchas muestras de afecto y acercamientos que tenían las Haruno mayores para con él, sin embargo, hasta el momento por lo menos les quedaba el gusto de que la número 3 no había cedido ante el pequeño, hasta ese día.

El enano les llevaba ventaja, ya sabía lo que sentía un beso de las tres Sakura, y encima se los echaba en cara.

-_Maldito enano jactancioso-_

Y el pequeño sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso, sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño goce que le daba el molestar a los demás, especialmente a él mismo, eso a pesar de la desagradable y pesada sensación que le daban las miradas de ambos shinobis detrás suyo.

Si bien las palabras del pequeño eran molestas, irritantes y jactanciosas, eran verdaderas, así que no les quedó de otra más que aceptarlas, mirarlo (y animarse un poco con la idea de que Kakashi kun era al fin y al cabo el mismo), suspirar y verse entre sí para después arquear su ojo.

Apenas acabaron con su muy particular forma de hacer las paces y volcaron su atención en sus propios pensamientos, culpabilidades y preocupaciones. Y así pasó el tiempo, no más lento que antes, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como quisieran, y cuando menos pensaron la noche ya estaba asomándose entre esas nubes grises y blancas que no dejaban ver las estrellas y la luna.

Envueltos en la tenue luz que aún había, escucharon un leve rechinido y observaron atentamente la puerta de donde Sakura 3 salió, por fin con noticias sobre el estado de la convaleciente.

Un silencio escrupuloso siguió al rechinido y los tres shinobis miraron con atención a esa pequeña de ojos verdes que estaba parada en el umbral.

-Lo lograron- soltó bajito, suspiró y sonrió relajando el cuerpo de los tres hombres -Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai, Kakashi kun, lo hicieron –y ellos, sin siquiera saberlo, suspiraron quedamente, casi sin que se notara- ya está mejor- resolvió alegre y cansada.

Los tres hombres arquearon su ojo y ella les correspondió con esa sonrisa tierna y pura que tanto les gustaba.

-Ya pueden pasar-

Ingresaron al lugar dando una profunda y seria mirada hasta encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes y cansados de las otras dos, estaban de pie a un costado de la durmiente, cada una a un lado del colchón.

-Está bien- contestó la 2 a esa pregunta muda que se leía en el rostro de los shinobis –sólo necesita descansar-

-Hum, todas ustedes lo necesitan- completó el 3, el resto de los hombres asintió y las mujeres sonrieron asintiendo con debilidad. En realidad estaban bastante agotadas y poco les faltaba para terminar durmiéndose antes de hablar.

-Sí pero todavía no, solo un poquito más, falta observarla un poco más- dijo la 1 mirando atentamente el cuerpo de la mujer mayor que seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Tienen hambre?- cuestionó Kakashi sempai.

-Ah…no- contestó con presteza la 2 –Sakura chan nos dio un poco de comida, nos ayudó mucho…hizo un excelente trabajo-

Y la pequeña miró el piso, avergonzada ante la mirada de todos.

-No fue nada-

-No digas eso, es verdad. Gracias Sakura chan- agradeció la mayor sonriéndole con esa mirada tierna y orgullosa que solía poner con sus propios hijos.

La gennin asintió, a decir verdad estaba tan cansada como las otras dos, se había agotado tratando de ayudarlas en todo lo que podía poniendo gran parte de esfuerzo y entusiasmo por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

-Gracias- soltó bajito y sonrió al ver como su profesor le colocaba una mano en la cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos rosas, con ese gesto que le gustaba pero molestaba por igual. Pero por esa ocasión le gustó más que molestarle, sobre todo por esa mirada de orgullo y felicidad que visualizó en su ojo tranquilo.

Después de esa muestra de agradecimiento Sakura chan siguió sonriendo bajito, tenuemente sonrojada, presa de la alegría y la pena que le daba que reconocieran su labor. Apenas Kakashi 1 quitó la mano de su cabeza se unió a las otras dos.

-Sakura- habló con voz grave pero serena y baja el mayor -¿qué fue lo que le pasó?-

A pesar de no referirse a una en especial las tres Haruno armaron la explicación de lo que pensaban o sospechaban que era la causa del mal estado de la anciana. Los ninja escucharon atentamente cada oración de las kunoichis, haciendo una que otra intervención para aclarar las dudas.

-Por el momento ya está estable y recuperada- habló la 3 – pero como dijo Sakura san solo nos resta observarla un poco más, por precaución -

-Hum…- asintió Kakashi kun.

-Si ustedes lo afirman supongo que es verdad- completó Kakashi sempai obviando su apoyo en ese ojo cerrado.

-Sí, por mi parte apoyo la noción de Kakashi kun, lo mejor será que descansen un poco apenas terminen- finalizó Kakashi sensei consiguiendo mantener esa débil alegría.

-Si- hablaron al unísono, casi musitando, asintiendo con seguridad y felicidad.

Y las tres mujeres se colocaron alrededor del colchón donde descansaba su yo futuro, hablando en susurros palabras propias de los ninja médicos. Los Hatake, por su parte, no conversaron más, ni siquiera tenían apetito (aunque ninguna de las kunoichis siquiera les ofreció algo para comer) y una mirada les bastó para entender que el mayor de ellos realizaría la guardia y se retiraron al rincón de la sala que mejor les pareciera.

Absortos aún en la asociación y comprensión de los sucesos que vivían pasaron otro tanto más de tiempo, y, cuando menos esperaron, los cuchicheos de las féminas se habían opacado por completo.

-_Por fin se durmieron- _ pensó el niño observando atentamente el rostro sereno de las Sakura.

Hatake 1 miró a los otros dos varones y se encontró con la no muy insospechada noticia de que ellos también las veían, fue en ese momento, al sentir la mirada de los otros dos, que entendió que quizás ellos compartían muchas de las culpas que él cargaba. Y así, sin siquiera hablar, de nuevo se entendieron.

Los tres se incorporaron y cubrieron con sus abrigos a cada una de las mujeres.

-Yo montaré guardia, ustedes descansen- susurró el mayor, solo para hacer formal lo que ya sabían.

Y supieron que el 1 las cuidaría, podían descansar, así que con un asentimiento de cabeza todo se resolvió entre ellos, se retiraron a su rincón y trataron de dormir un poco, seguros de que si a la montaña se le ocurriera algo el maestro les avisaría con presteza.

Silencio, de nuevo silencio en esa cabaña, solo el viento entre las hojas de ese olmo es el que silbaba quedamente.

-_Sakura…perdóname…cada una de ustedes, perdónenme-_

Sinceramente Kakashi 1 sabía que por muy seguro que estuviera que los otros dos cuidarían bien en la vigilia él no podría dormir, al menos no dentro de muchas horas, cuando su mente y cuerpo estuvieran agotados de tanto pensar, así que por el momento fue considerado con los otros dos y se ofreció como vigilante.

Total, no podría dormir, los remordimientos no le dejarían.

_-"Kakashi sensei, ¿todo estará bien, verdad?, usted…¿usted estará bien?"-_ era la 3 en aquel hospital, años atrás.

-"¿_De ver…verdad?, ¿lo…lo pro…prome…te?"-_ ahora la 2 se lo pedía en la cabaña, apenas horas antes.

Siempre le hacía promesas, o decía que si a sus peticiones, generalmente se esforzaba por cumplirlas (al menos las que no implicaban puntualidad de su parte) y lo lograba…

_-Tú…ustedes, no deberían pagar por mis errores-_

Pero, al parecer, siempre había una excepción. Miró aquella piedrecilla.

_-"Mentiste…¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, te creí, te creí…lo prometiste"- _la 1 le preguntaba llorosa y desesperada en aquel lago hacía semanas.

–"_Yo soy la culpable de todo esto…¿Por qué?, simple, dolor. El dolor mi niña nos lleva a veces a hacer cosas imposibles, a no aceptar la realidad; por el dolor pequeña"-_ incluso la anciana seguía con ese timbre apesadumbrado. Tantos años de dolor causados por él.

Le había fallado a cada una de ellas, le había fallado a Sakura, no había cumplido con la más importante promesa que le había hecho. Y eso, eso no le dejaba en paz. Se sentía tan mal. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, y todo provocado por él, ¿cómo podría descansar ante semejante culpa?

_-Perdóname Sakura, al parecer, no importa lo que haga o no haga, siempre terminaré lastimándote, ¿verdad?-_

Y así pasó gran parte de la noche y la madrugada hasta que su cuerpo y su mente cedieron al cansancio y terminó durmiéndose.

Muy poco tiempo después despertó. La luz roja del amanecer se colaba por la pequeña ventana y el suave viento matinal le trajo bellos recuerdos de su aldea natal. Había algo en el ambiente que le parecía muy similar a Konoha.

¿Cuándo y cuánto tiempo es el que durmió? No mucho a decir verdad, pero había sido lo necesario para recuperarse un poco y disminuir esa sensación de pesadumbre que le llenaba el cuerpo.

Alzó el rostro observando como los rayos de luz ya eran notorios, pero aún no tan fuertes como para asegurar que había amanecido por completo. Un rápido vistazo a la habitación le indicó la posición de cada uno de sus compañeros, excepto uno, alguien faltaba.

-Abuela-

La anciana no estaba, el colchón estaba vacío y las mantas yacían esparcidas acariciando con suavidad el cuerpo de las tres Sakuras que descansaban.

-_¿Dónde está?-_

Antes siquiera de terminar la frase, o preocuparse seriamente por su paradero, un aroma atrayente le llegó de pronto, dándole a entender precisamente donde se encontraba la mayor de las Haruno.

Se incorporó y caminó siguiendo ese aroma hasta llegar a la pequeña, casi minúscula, cocina. La mujer que buscaba le daba la espalada, y ahí estaba parada frente a ese traste de cocina que poco a poco humeaba dando ese aroma exquisito.

-Buenos días Kakashi- le saludó sin verle.

-Hum…buen día- se sorprendió al verla de pie y haciendo comida. Durante un tiempo siguió observándola sintiéndose curioso y contento al pensar que esa mujer estuvo tan grave apenas horas antes.

-No lo he olvidado, es tu comida favorita, ¿no?-

Él sonrió –si…huele bien-

-Gracias, años de práctica- la abuela giró y le miró sonriendo, aún cansada, hasta parecía un poco mayor de lo que ya era un día antes.

-Hum, debería descansar-

-Tú también sensei, no dormiste más que solo unas horas, ¿me equivoco?-

Hatake sonrió mirando la madera bajo sus pies, que bien lo conocía esa mujer.

-Veo que no- la anciana sonrió y se acercó a él, tomándole de las manos –Kakashi- y le sonrió de nuevo, con nostalgia –por favor…no te preocupes tanto…y…perdóname-

-¿Perdonarla, a usted, por qué?- él alzó una ceja y la anciana bajó la mirada.

-Por todo esto….por, preocuparte tanto y hacerte sentir así-

Vaya que si le conocía muy bien.

-Hum, Sakura…- pausó un poco, le parecía irrespetuoso llamarla solo por su nombre -sama, usted no debe disculparse…en ese caso yo…-

-Shh- lo silenció la anciana jalándolo de un mechón detrás de la nuca, ese gesto siempre tenía para con él al reprenderlo (lo usó frecuentemente después que él le confesara que era el mismo que usaba su madre) –déjalo así, sensei...- y le soltó –¿Sakura sama?, suena bien, me hace sentir importante_- _rió un poco y el maestro le sonrió igual – sobre todo viniendo de ti…pero bueno, será mejor que empieces a comer un poco sino no alcanzaras mucho cuando todos estén despiertos- y se alejó, sirviendo un poco de esa olorosa y seguramente exquisita comida que preparó.

Él comió sin preocupación alguna (¿qué importaba que le viera el rostro?), durante todo ese tiempo, y el que le siguió hasta estar acompañados por los otros, se quedó observándola, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos en con ese tinte serio, sigiloso y sereno de siempre.

-Está delicioso, gracias-

-De nada-

Y la mujer siguió en sus labores, siempre consciente de la mirada que se cernía sobre ella.

-_Kakashi, nunca cambiaste…-_ su mirada siempre le ponía nerviosa, en especial cuando le observaba tan detenidamente, analizándola -_es un poco…un poco extraño sentir esto después de tantos años-_ y uno de los trastes se le cayó haciendo un buen escándalo.

-Está bien, yo…- pero él acudió en su ayuda y más pronto de lo que se imaginaba ya le daba el instrumento sin dejarla agacharse –yo lo hago- finalizó tomando el recipiente –gracias-

-Hum…no es nada, ¿de verdad se siente bien?-

-Oh…si- sonrió la anciana y lavó de nuevo el recipiente -¿por qué?-

-Hum, es que…usted, está temblado-

Y la anciana dejó de lavar el traste y lo miró detenidamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿_Tan obvio es?…_No te preocupes Kakashi, estoy bien, ellas hicieron un estupendo trabajo…si estoy así es solo que…estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo-

-¿Nerviosa?-

Ella asintió, el hombre no entendió pero siguió esperando.

-Es que….perdona…después de tantos años me he desacostumbrado a tu mirada- y le sonrió, él se sorprendió.

-Lo siento, no quise, no pensé que…-

-No, no, no importa- movió sus manos –no es tu culpa, es que yo…estoy tan…emocionada…-

-Abuela- susurró.

-…y contenta…pero…es tan…- y las manos le temblaban y la emoción le embargaba –te he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo…verte de nuevo…es algo muy fuerte para mi….estoy nerviosa, es todo- le sonrió.

Kakashi la siguió mirando sin agregar palabra alguna, simplemente no sabía que decirle, se sentía tan extraño.

Cuando la conoció en la aldea le nació la necesidad de ayudarla, siendo incapaz de no complacerla en alguna petición que le hiciera, no muy extraño debido a su debilidad por las personas mayores, pero era diferente. Había algo en ella, algo especial que le hacía sentir y que le distinguía del resto de los adultos mayores que ayudaba, algo como un rastro de ternura más especial.

Y ya antes, cuando se le acercaba mientras le ayudaba a hacer tal o cual cosa, había notado los ligeros temblores que daba, sinceramente no le tomó importancia, era débiles y distantes y pensó que era propio de su edad. Pero ahora era distinto, era más notorio, más palpable.

Quizás por estar tan cercanos, o simplemente porque Sakura ya no debía reprimirse al saberse de una vez por todas su verdadera identidad.

En realidad ese sentimiento y esas reacciones en la mayor de las Sakuras eran comunes con cada uno de ellos, claro que el pequeño no lo notó por ser poco tiempo el que pasaron juntos, y el anbu simplemente no dijo nada al respecto.

-Sakura sama, usted…-

Pero los pasos apresurados le interrumpieron.

-¡Abuela!- gritaron las 3 mujeres en el pequeño umbral que era la puerta a la cocina.

-¿Qué hace de pie?- cuestionó la 2.

-Debe descansar- ordenó la 3.

-No debería esforzarse- indicó la 1.

-¡No es correcto!- gritaron las 3 de nuevo en coro, notablemente molestas.

-Dios- susurró la anciana apenas sus voces se apagaron un poco –¿siempre he tenido tan mal genio?- preguntó al hombre a su lado.

Kakashi asintió sonriendo ante la pregunta y la abuela le secundo, las otras tres se quedaron mirándolos, aun sin ser conscientes en lo que realmente significaban esas palabras.

-Es que usted…- dijeron de nuevo.

-Hey, hey, tranquilas chicas- recomendó la mayor logrando con su voz seria, imponente y mandona (bastante similar a la de la Godaime) callarlas un poco -créanme que ya estoy bien- y estaban por hablar y replicar –Y de verdad que lo estoy, soy ninja medico con más experiencias que ustedes, así que estoy segura de ello. La comida ya está lista, deben comer antes de que se enfrié-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, además por si no lo saben estoy completamente segura de que otros si apreciarían empezar a comer, Kakashi sensei ya comió su porción, pero me refiero sobre todo al joven y apuesto Kakashi y el pequeño y tierno Kakashi que deben estar muriéndose de hambre-

Y las kunoichis miraron hacia atrás observando atentamente a esos dos shinobis detrás suyo que simplemente se llevaron la mano a la nuca en perfecta sincronía.

-Apuesto que no han comido nada desde ayer en la mañana ¿eh?-

Y ambos asintieron. Las Haruno se sintieron tan avergonzadas, ¡era verdad!, después de salir de la mina estaban tan ocupadas en llegar a la cabaña y después en curar a la anciana que simplemente no pensaban en nada más.

-Es cierto- susurró la gennin.

Ella había sido la encargada de cocinar, pero francamente estaba tan centrada en cada una de sus "yo" futuros que nunca reparó en los Hatake, además de que ellos nunca agregaron nada al respecto.

-Lo sentimos no era…-

-No importa- se alzaron de hombros.

Y así fue como se dispusieron a degustar aquella deliciosa comida. Obviamente después dieron una breve revisión al estado de la abuela, en realidad mientras los otros dos comían, así que no pudieron ver su rostro, de nuevo.

Kakashi 1 permaneció al margen mirando escrupulosamente el trayecto que cada una de las mujeres daba aún sin ser consciente de lo mucho que las hacía sentir incomodas, excepto a la mayor, que ella misma se lo había dicho.

Cuando al fin todo estuvo terminado solo quedó sentarse en derredor de aquel pequeño cuarto de madera y hablar.

-¿De verdad se siente bien?- preguntó de nuevo la chunnin.

La anciana suspiró.

-Si…¿realmente soy tan terca?-

Los shinobis de nuevo asintieron, tal cual venían haciendo cada vez que la abuela soltaba alguna pregunta respecto a su actitud reflejada en las otras.

-Perdone- dijo la jounnin –es que estamos un poco…-

-Preocupadas, lo sé- dijo la abuela –supongo que siempre he sido muy testaruda, tenías razón después de todo- sonrió, el resto solo la miró y ella de nuevo sonrió –perdonen es solo…solo una vieja costumbre que tengo de pensar en voz alta…_Kakashi siempre generándome problemas ¿eh?-_

Seguramente la tacharían como loca si dijera que hablaba con él, y que claramente él le contestaba, o al menos, podía estar segura de lo que él le diría.

–Pero de verdad, no tienen por qué preocuparse, ya estoy bien, gracias a todas ustedes lo estoy…y además ya estoy acostumbrada, esto…esto siempre me ha pasado cuando hago esta técnica….es normal que después de todo este tiempo me pasara-

-¿Técnica?- susurró la 2.

-Sí, ¿qué creen que es lo que los trajo hasta acá?, no es muy fácil hacerla ¿saben?-

-¿Qué está acostumbrada?- musitó la 1.

-Si- sonrió la anciana –es un jutsu de nivel complejo que requiere mucha concentración y chakra, siempre término agotada…-

-¿Siempre?- cuestionó la 3.

-Como toda técnica Sakura chan, necesita practicarse muchas veces hasta perfeccionarse- le sonrió.

-¿Es decir que usted…?- dijo la jounnin,

-¿No es la primera vez?- habló la chunnin.

La abuela asintió –así es…pero…en aquellas ocasiones solo eran intentos, pequeñas intervenciones que hacía sin tener nada como esto, solo prueba-error con todas las precauciones necesarias, al menos eso creo-

Y la mujer pausó y ellas esperaron por sus palabras, y los hombres siguieron igual que antes, silenciosos e inmutables, escuchando atentamente las frases de la mayor.

-Pero, sinceramente- dijo rompiendo el silencio –en esas ocasiones no había estado tan mal, lograba salir de esto por mí misma, pero cada vez es más cansado…y…difícil…creo que esta vez estuve cerca, de no ser por ustedes todo estaría perdido-

-Debió pedirnos ayuda antes- habló la chunnin verdaderamente preocupada.

_-"No me queda mucho tiempo…cuando esto termine, pagaré por mis errores, moriré…pero…por fin…Kakashi…estaré contigo"-_ recordó la 1 -_¿qué pasará con usted? -_

-No era el momento, ni tan sencillo, ni oportuno-

-Entonces…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Cómo es que usted logró…?-

Tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas, las dudas les revolvían el estómago de arriba abajo, dándoles una ansiedad inquieta y estresante que no les dejaba en sosiego.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas- dijo de nuevo, sonriente –poco a poco-

Las kunoichis se tranquilizaron, era cierto, requerían tranquilizarse un poco y escuchar, después de todo ya estaban en lo importante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- cuestionó el 3 sorprendiendo a las kunoichis pues hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos había hablado gran cosa, por no decir que nada.

La anciana bajó el rostro pensando las palabras que diría.

-Poco, una hora, no más de dos-

-¿Una o dos horas?- repitió la niña.

-¿Para qué?- siguió la chunnin ya que ni ella ni la menor comprendían a que se referían Kakashi kun y la abuela.

-Para regresar- contestó la jounnin, la 2 y la 3 giraron el rostro observando con sorpresa el gesto serio y triste de la 1 -¿verdad?-

Y las tres miraron a la mayor quien aun sin verlas asintió quedamente.

¡Una y dos horas!, ¡solo eso les quedaba!, ¡tan rápido!

El corazón comenzó a agitárseles cada vez más rápido, si bien sabían que todo acabaría aún no se hacían a la idea de que fuese tan pronto.

¡Una o dos horas!, ¡solo eso!, tan pronto…se separarían tan pronto.

La gennin se mordió el labio inferior, triste y angustiada sin poder creer que una hora le faltara para dejar de verlos. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con Kakashi kun, quien en ese momento no le veía a ella, ni a nadie en especial.

-_Solo una o dos horas-_ pensó dejando de mirar al pequeño jounnin que siempre fue consciente de su mirada verdosa y temblorosa.

No quería verla triste y llorosa en ese poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, sabía que de verla directamente muy probablemente ella lloraría. Sakura siempre fue, era y sería una llorona.

-Y…¿recordaremos?- cuestionó la chunnin logrando disfrazar un poco esa gran tristeza que le nacía.

Esa pregunta los atormentaba desde hacía tanto…, pero ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a formularla frente a la autora de ese extraño jutsu, a excepción de la 1, pero no contaba en ese momento.

Y cada uno de ellos observaron atentamente a la anciana, esperando de nuevo para escuchar su voz.

-…no…-

Sakura 2 y 3 abrieron más de lo normal los ojos, la anciana sólo bajó la mirada al piso.

-Lo siento-

Y miraron a Sakura san quien al igual que la mayor miraba el suelo con atención y con esa sombría mirada que se le instaló desde que llegaran a esa cabaña. La chunnin y la gennin apuñaron los ojos al no encontrar apoyo en ninguna de esas dos mujeres que eran ellas mismas.

Lo olvidarían, todo…

Los olvidarían, a ellas, a ellos, todo.

Y como un rápido y resplandeciente rayo, los recuerdos se les agolpaban. ¡Y eran tantos!, tantos…como ese de cuando les conocieron en el bosque, o la gran cantidad de peleas que tenían con ellos, o como las hacían rabiar, o el lago, o la mina, o esa inmensa y sincera alegría y tranquilidad que sintieron al saber que todos estaban bien.

¡Eran tantos recuerdos!

-_Todo esto para solo…solo olvidar…-_ pensó la 2.

-_Olvidarlos, a todos- _Sakura 3 evocó la sonrisa en cada uno de los shinobis a su costado, también en como la protegían, o como la hacían rabiar, ¡cómo le dolía! Y por un instante paró sus ojos en aquel niño con el que compartió la más grande travesura que había hecho en su vida al destrozar más de una docena de puestos y arruinando la fiesta de toda una villa.

No quería olvidar esa sonrisa que logró sacarle cuando empapado en ese último globo rio con fuerzas solo para ella.

_-"Yo…yo, tam…también quería…quería decirte que tú…tú me gustas mucho"-_ tampoco olvidar ese pequeño beso que le dio…

-_Kakashi kun…yo no quiero…-_ y bajó el rostro y desvió su mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, u ojo, porque si lo hacía rompería a llorar. Siempre sería una llorona.

-Lo lamento mucho…todo esto es mi culpa…no era mi intención…pero, tengo que arreglar este error-

-Lo entendemos- dijo el 3.

La abuela levantó el rostro observando a ese pequeño y tierno niño que era Kakashi, y sonrió con ternura. Ahora lo comprobaba, era tal cual lo imaginó siempre, además le recordaba tanto a sus hijos cuando eran de esa edad, ¡eran tan parecidos!

-Y aceptamos sus condiciones- aseguró el anbu.

-Todos nosotros- finalizó el 1.

Las jóvenes kunoichis, que solo observaban mientras ellos hablaban, no pudieron dejar de sentirse mal al saber que tal resolución era inobjetable y por mucho que se opusieran no podrían cambiarlo…además, ellos ya habían aceptado, con todo lo que eso implicaba para su propio futuro, para su propia seguridad y vida…sería egoísta y tonto que ellas no aceptaran…pero…dolía tanto…

-Bien…en ese caso- habló la 2 –quisiera saber…¿por qué lo hizo, cómo lo hizo, por qué estamos aquí?-

La mayor de ellas la miró con seriedad, sabía que ese momento llegaría, y aún se le complicaba un poco el hablarlo, explicarlo, eso a pesar de haberlo planeado tantas veces.

-Cuando…cuando al fin logré dar contigo…- la anciana negó con la cabeza –perdón, quiero decir cuando di con el lugar donde perdí a Kakashi, cuando encontré esta piedra y supe lo que eso significaba – extrajo y mostró de nuevo esa piedrecilla verde-azul que de solo verla lastimaba más el cansado corazón de la 1 –no me quedó de otra más que sólo aceptarlo…- y se miró en aquella cascada que era la tumba de su esposo con el cabello y el corazón maltrechos –aceptar que le había perdido, que él ya no estaría conmigo, por mucho que me negara a creerlo o aceptarlo… - y su voz fue más baja, más triste -Kakashi, te habías ido, para siempre-

-Entonces….- la voz de la 2 fue un murmullo lejano y quebrado –entonces…¿es verdad?…¿Kakashi sensei…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, si seguía el llanto no le permitiría hablar, y, sinceramente, no quería llorar, por lo menos no aún.

-Si…- susurró la anciana.

Sakura san sollozó de nuevo negando aún con la cabeza, aún no lo aceptaba, aún lo rechazaba.

-Sucedió varios años atrás,- y la anciana miró a las kunoichis y shinobis y corrigió –bien, varios años atrás para mí. ¿Cuánto ha pasado para ti?-

-_Cierto, Sakura san, usted ya lo sabía-_ pensaron las dos menores.

La jounnin pareció despertar, pero volvió a sumirse en esa nube sombría que le envolvía –meses, tres al iniciar esto-

-_Tan reciente…-_ pensó la 2 observándola detenidamente.

-_Tan poco ha pasado-_ la 3 también la miró atentamente.

-_¿Cómo es que ella pudo…?, Sakura san…-_ pensaron con tristeza y empatía ambas kunoichis.

-En aquel entonces- habló la mayor atrayendo la atención de todos -Hanako tenía 6 y medio…-

- Y los niños van por los 10- complementó Sakura san con esa voz quebradiza que le salía al recordar.

-Un momento- interrumpió la 3 -¿los niños cumplirían 10?...- las mayores asintieron

-¿Ambos?- cuestionó la 2.

-Sí…- susurró Sakura 1, sonriendo tenuemente.

-Takashi y Sakumo son gemelos- finalizó la anciana.

-¿Gemelos?- preguntó la 2.

-¿Mellizos?- le siguió la gennin.

Y las otras dos asintieron.

-Vaya- susurraron las menores imaginando por un momento el gran trabajo que eso implicaba.

A la chunnin le quedaba más claro, porque si con el pequeño Asuma no podían entre ella e Ino (o Tenten y Hinata, o las tres, o las cuatro), le esperaba una larga jornada. Sakura 3 en cambio sonrió tenuemente, aún avergonzada y sorprendida por la noticia; tener dos niños le parecía estupendo, por lo que ella aún no mostraba la cara aterrada que la 2 tenía, teniendo mucho que ver su falta de experiencia como niñera.

Kakashi 1 se llevó la mano a la nuca un poco contento de escuchar algo más de esos hijos en los que tanto había pensado.

-¿_Gemelos eh?...bien, supongo que dos por uno no está mal…-_

-Hum…podría continuar, por favor- pidió el anbu al ver que las mujeres habían quedado sumidas en sus pensamientos respecto al cuidado de un par de niños.

-Oh, sí, disculpen- pausó y suspiró –Kakashi, mi esposo, murió en una misión-

Nuevamente la tristeza reemplazaba la sorpresa y la alegría que fugazmente aparecía. Los ojos vidriosos de Sakura 3 no podían dejar de ver a esa mujer de cabellos blancos y rosas que mostraba la más grande tristeza que ella podía imaginar.

-_Tan pronto…ya veo, tampoco yo estaré mucho con ellos- _ pensó resignadamente el pequeño Hatake. El anbu y el maestro también pensaban cosas similares, al menos en el hecho de que al parecer tristemente la historia de él (ellos) y su padre se repetiría con sus hijos, crecerían sin tener un padre que les guiara, entrenara-atormentara y jugara malas bromas.

-Eso…eso creí- dijo la 2 apretando los puños con rabia sintiéndose completamente impotente –así que si era una misión la causa-

-_Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sempai, Kakashi kun…ellos nos dejaran solos-_ Sakura 3 miró de soslayo a esos tres hombres que serían su esposo en varios años…-_¿por qué?-_

-Fue una traición – siguió la mayor -pero, él no era el objetivo, al menos no solo él-

La jounnin sollozó un poco –Naruto era el otro- susurró recordando la culpabilidad en el rostro del jinchuriki.

-Kakashi, siempre fuiste demasiado preocupado por los otros, muchas veces antes que de ti mismo-

Habló la anciana aún sin especificar a cuál de ellos se refería, quizás a los tres, o a ninguno de ellos, tal vez a otro Kakashi, lo cierto es que no se atrevían a preguntarle.

-Nunca quise aceptarlo, nunca…me parecía imposible admitir la realidad…además, aunque todos me lo afirmaran, yo no podía aceptarlo, no quería, mucho menos si no tenía pruebas fehacientes de ello…quería guardar cualquier esperanza, por muy improbable o boba que resultase. También mantuve a mis hijos con esa misma esperanza del regreso de su padre…-

Los varones bajaron la mirada, culpables de tanto dolor reflejado en ese par de ojos verdes cansados.

-El tiempo pasó y no pude soportarlo más, tenía que buscarte, encontrarte, saber de ti…partí en tu búsqueda…y encontré esto…- la pequeña piedra estaba ahí demostrando la certeza de sus palabras –cuando regresé a Konoha todos supieron que había dado con mi respuesta…-

Al llegar de ese insufrible viaje y antes de ver a sus hijos, o a cualquier otra persona, tuvo que buscar a Ino. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie en parte por la falta de entusiasmo por explicarse y darles la razón y que supieran que regresaba vencida, pero mayormente porque tenía que mejorar su aspecto un poco para no asustar a los niños.

Al encontrarla la rubia pudo ver en sus ojos verdes y opacos, en su rostro sucio y en su cabello maltratado que había dado con esa verdad que tanto dolía aceptar.

-_"Ino…volví"-_

La rubia asintió, pero en un instante disfrazó la tristeza por solo cotidianidad.

-_"Mírate frentona, estas hecha un desastre, ven, tenemos que limpiarte, ¡bañarte!, y por supuesto que peinarte y emparejarte este espantoso cabello"-_

Yamanaka tuvo que arrastrarla hasta su casa, cuidado de que nadie más le viera, y agradeció a todos los cielos que Shikamaru se hubiera llevado a los niños al parque. Tuvo que bañarla ella misma, sus ojos estaban idos y completamente vacíos y cansados, muy muy cansados. La cambió, le peinó y arregló el cabello.

-_"Listo, hemos terminado, ¿qué harías sin tu amiga la cerda, eh?"-_ pero ella siguió sin hablar, sin decir nada, estaba ausente, como un zombi que no distinguía su propio reflejo en ese espejo de su amiga en el que tantas veces se miró –_"Sakura"-_

_-"Se fue Ino…"- _ y no dijo más, giró y cayó a sus pies, abrazándose de sus rodillas, llorando por fin después de salir de aquella cascada –_"nos dejó…"-_

Ino tocó sus cabellos y dejó que mojara ese precioso vestido que tan caro le había costado pero que realmente no le importaba.

-_"Tardarán mucho en regresar, puedes llorar frentona, puedes hacerlo"- _murmuró.

-…pero, aún no podía contárselos…- siguió dejando sus recuerdos -aún era mucho para mi…así que seguí sin decirles nada, inventando cualquier excusa que se me ocurría, afortunadamente soy mejor que tú en ello,- sonrió –de alguna manera nunca pude decírselos…-

Silencio, solo las palabras de la abuela y el sonido del viento rompían la quietud insólita de esa montaña.

-Cierto día me di cuenta de que mis excusas no eran suficientes para ellos, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que ellos te necesitaban, y que…ellos te olvidaban…no pude soportarlo…así fue como me volví experta en hacer replicas tuyas…- la abuela suspiró –si tu no estabas ahí para ellos originalmente yo me daría a la tarea de llenar ese hueco, nunca permitiría que ellos te olvidaran…y la perfeccioné hasta quedar idéntico a ti-

¡Y era verdad!, para prueba esos clones que les sacaron de la mina, eran tan parecidos a él, ¡hasta en su chakra!, tan similares, tanto que hasta los mismos Hatake se confundieron.

-Cada palabra, cada gesto, incluso tus manías…todo lo que tú eras lo puse, nada se me pasó, pero, por muy buena que sea la réplica, nunca será la original-

-_"Esto no está bien, de verás que no, Sakura chan tú lo sabes"- _

Y ella siguió sin escucharlos, riendo al ver a sus hijos correr y jugar al lado de esa copia.

-"S_olo los engañas a ellos y a ti misma"-_ agregó Sasuke.

_-"Solo lo haces más doloroso Sakura chan, para todos"-_

-Sé que no era lo más correcto, ni lo más justo para ellos…- la anciana cerró los ojos recordando cada una de las recomendaciones de sus amigos –pero…no podía, no quería aceptarlo…ellos te necesitaba, yo igual…quizás fue egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía encontrar otra solución-

Y recordaba como él siempre estaba ahí, pero no era real, al menos no para ella, aunque estaba segura de que con el tiempo sus hijos lo sabían.

-Además…creo que mis hijos lo aceptaban-

En realidad ellos siempre supieron que ese no era su padre, Sakura nunca se los dijo, pero era obvio que sus apariciones intermitentes eran una forma que su madre les daba para recordarle y seguir esperándole. Pero sus hijos eran tan parecidos a él, ni siquiera le reclamaban, o decían que sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Quizás también necesitaban tenerlo junto a ellos, y quizás también sabían lo mucho que su madre lo necesitaba, o tal vez ambas, lo cierto es que ellos nunca se quejaron.

-Kakashi, tus hijos siempre han sido muy similares a ti en precaución y discreción, al menos Takashi lo es en cosas importantes…- sonrió la abuela –ver a su padre siempre igual y a su madre envejecer no es normal, además bien sabían que solo eran clones míos para llenar tu vacío. Pero siempre esperaron por ti, siempre esperamos por ti….a pesar de que nunca les aclare tu muerte creo que con el tiempo lo dedujeron, es normal, ¿no?, aunque nunca he sabido precisamente en que momento lo supieron-

Sinceramente ni Sakura 1 ni la 2 ni mucho menos la 3 podían saber o siquiera imaginar cuánto había sufrido esa mujer con todo eso.

-De alguna manera nos ayudaba. Pero solo era un engaño…ese vacío nunca logró desaparecer del todo, ni para ellos, ni para mi…-

Y podía verse en el pasado, cuando los niños se dormían ella regresaba a la afueras de Konoha, como desde aquel día que le despidió.

-_"Hum…deberías descansar"-_ la voz grave de su esposo estaba ahí, a su lado…pero solo era un engaño.

-_"Aún es temprano"-_ susurraba ella observando la figura de ese hombre al cual siempre esperaba cada noche.

-_"Hum…siempre fuiste tan terca Sakura chan"-_

_-"No me gusta que me digas Sakura chan, sensei"-_

_-"Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta el sensei"-_

-_"También lo sé"-_

–"_Hum…aunque…bueno, a veces no es tan desagradable…"-_ y hasta sonreía y se comportaba como él…pero solo era un engaño.

Y ella rió apenada y de nuevo calló -"_déjate de tonterías y abrázame"- _se acercó hasta él y se pasó los brazos por los hombros, ¡cómo le extrañaba! _–"hace frio, abrázame Kakashi"-_

Y él asentía, hiciera o no hiciera frio siempre le abrazaba.

Y así permanecía por un rato, con sus brazos sobre los suyos mirando el horizonte y las estrellas en espera de que el original apareciera.

-_"Hum…es tarde"-_

_ -"Si"-_

Y cuando el clon le soltaba ella se paraba frente suyo y tocaba su rostro ¡cuánto le extrañaba! Y acariciaba con ternura su mejilla enmascarada y le sonreía…

-"¿_Podrías besarme?"-_

_-"No es correcto…"-_

_-"Hace frio"-_

_-"Hum…tal vez un poco…pero un beso no sería agradable, ni para ti ni para mi"-_

_-"Eso no lo diría él"-_

_-"Lo sé…pero…realmente no soy él-_

_-"Lo tengo claro, siempre lo tengo claro, pero más vale intentarlo ¿no?"- _ y una pequeña lagrima se le escurría.

-_"Eso si diría él…"-_ sonrió arqueando su ojo negro –"_por favor, solo descansa"-_

-"_Eso sonó a mi"-_

_-"Si, pero en realidad soy tu, ¿no?"-_

Y ella asentía y con una nube de humo la imagen de él desaparecía para reemplazarla por la suya propia, como un espejo.

-"_Si…pero es que es un disfraz tan bonito"-_

Y podía ver ese clon suyo ya en su forma verdadera, con ese mismo dolor que ella sentía, con sus mismos ojos verdes y vidriosos, con esa misma tristeza, con esa misma lágrima que se le escurría mientras le apretaba la mano que momentos antes sostenía su rostro.

-_"Estaré bien"-_

Y su clon ahora desaprecia por completo cuando afirmaba su seguridad, y ese era el momento para regresar a casa.

¿Cuántas veces repitió esa rutina?...era tan…triste, patético y doloroso…pero no podía evitarlo…al menos…al menos así sentía que él no se había ido, que estaba ahí, que podía verlo…muy a pesar de escuchar ese reclamo suyo en el viento de Konoha…

Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loca.

-Después de pasar algunos años con esa rutina me di cuenta de que ni los clones ni perfeccionar una copia tuya era suficiente ni justo para ellos, al menos, al menos eso me repetía a mi misma…había que hacer más-

Investigó e investigó tanto.

-Incluso me vi en la tentación de usar el jutsu de reencarnación- las miradas de sorpresa sobre ella se cernieron al escuchar hablar de esa técnica prohibida –sé que hubiera sido más fácil, y menos complicado…pero me di cuenta de que no era lo mejor- y recordaba haberse arrepentido de siquiera pensarlo –además, tu nunca me habrías perdonado, ¿no sensei?-

Obviamente que no…Kakashi Hatake nunca permitiría que una vida fuese sacrificada por su culpa, menos después de cargar con tantas culpas, no quería una más, menos aún una tan inocente, nunca se lo permitiría ni aprobaría. Además eso le habría generado infinidad de problemas con los mandatarios de su aldea (aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba).

-Tampoco quería que ellos te vieran en ese estado, yo…yo solo quería que tu regresaras, tu, tal cual eres…- y la anciana sonrió por alguna extraña razón –tenía que hacer algo, algo para traerte de vuelta, pero no como un títere o un ser infeliz, así que la única opción era impedir tu muerte, por loco e irracional que resultara siquiera pensarlo-

Leyó, investigó, analizó y buscó en todos lados alguna información que le llevara a lograr esa meta, siempre con resultados negativos…

-Investigué mucho, aún en las misiones cuando acababan…pero no encontraba nada. Hasta un día que escuche hablar de rumores acerca de esta montaña, y de la villa, de las cosas extrañas que pasaban en ambos sitios, decidí venir…- sonrió –Tsunade shishuo me advirtió el riesgo, pero realmente no me importaba mucho, además ellos estaban bien y a salvo con Ino y los chicos,- la abuela pausó, quizás un poco arrepentida de ese tiempo en que llegaba a dejarlos, no mucho, cierto, pero al fin y al cabo les dejaba –de alguna manera conseguí el apoyo de Naruto y su aprobación así que partí. La primera vez que llegue a la aldea todos me trataron muy mal, pero ya sabía yo lo que me esperaba, Tsunade shishuo era muy buena para la advertencias- vaya que sí, a ellos les quedaba bastante claro –pero supe ganarme poco a poco su confianza…y creo que si no aprecio si respeto. Me dedique a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaban, no importaba sus desplantes o incluso su falta de agradecimiento, yo sabía que poco a poco cederían, les ayudaba con sus heridos y les daba recomendaciones de todo tipo, cosas como esas-

Suspiró un poco al recordar la infinidad de trabajo que tuvo que hacer, la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó y los muchos corajes y el orgullo que tuvo que tragarse para lograrlo.

_-"¿Usted es de ésta villa?"-_

– "_No, pero ya estado varias veces aquí, lo suficiente como para que se acostumbren a mi incomoda presencia… Así es querida, ni siquiera con alguien de mi edad, pero suelen tolerarme bastante bien, no puedo quejarme"-_

-Hum…no lo entiendo- habló al fin el 1 –usted dijo que estas personas se habían acostumbrado a usted, pero eso fue en nuestra época, no en el futuro del que habla-

La anciana sonrió –sí así es…te has adelantado un poco, como siempre, ya llegaré a esa parte-

Kakashi 1 sonrió arqueando su ojo y asintió.

-Finalmente lo conseguí y logré moverme con un poco más de libertad entre ellos hasta conseguir mi propósito, logré dar con más pistas, todo indicaba a esta montaña, así que vine y logré encontrar la información necesaria para ese jutsu espacio-tiempo que era necesario para lograr mi objetivo, además según la información de la aldea solo aquí tendría las condiciones óptimas, al menos para este jutsu, necesitaba venir hasta acá-

-Debió costarle mucho, nosotros no logramos gran cosa durante varios días –dijo la 2 recordando lo mucho que se esforzaron (al menos ella) en leer y leer.

La abuela asintió y pausó un poco recordando toda la clase de peripecias que la montaña le hiso sufrir, las pruebas que tuvo que pasar, las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, pero había algo más fuerte que la hostilidad de Caradhras, algo que la llevaba a sobrellevar todo, hasta ese frío espantoso y mortal del interior de sus minas. Eran sus hijos, siempre la esperaban, la necesitaban, no podría dejarles solos, y por supuesto que también el deseo de lograr devolverles lo que era legítimo, su padre.

No había obstáculo tan fuerte como su voluntad.

-También me costó ganarme la confianza de la montaña, logré entender su forma de llevar las cosas, o al menos lo necesario para que ella me aceptara, para que me permitiera habitarla y usar sus recursos-

-Debió ser difícil- enunció la 2 al recordar tantas peripecias que pasaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero nada es fácil en este tipo de casos, ni cuando se trata de un alma dolida, aunque sea la de una montaña-

-Habla de ella como si fuera una persona- enunció la 3.

-No lo es, pero más o menos así lo concibo, ella está viva, piensa por sí misma y es poderosa, es como un ser vivo, no sé porque, es algo que nunca lograré entenderlo_-_

-Es…fantástico- dijo la 1.

-Si- sonrió la anciana –ella ha logrado verme sino como un amigo, si como un huésped, ya no me trata mal e incluso me ha ayudado a hacer todo esto-

-Por eso es que no ha pasado nada desde que salimos de la mina- dedujo el niño.

-Exacto- suspiró –yo pienso que cuando la montaña se da cuenta de que en tu corazón no hay motivos de ambición o algún otro sentimiento que le causen malos recuerdos, de esos que ella conoció en los humanos que le habitaron, te deja de dar tantos obstáculos-

-¿Entonces, solo son pruebas?- preguntó la 3.

-No lo sé- sonrió la anciana y todos se sorprendieron al escucharla contradecirse tan rápido –no sé exactamente qué es lo que hace, o porque lo hace, tal vez solo quería matarnos, o alejarnos, o probarnos, no lo sé, Caradhras es un misterio total- pausó un momento observando por la ventana las nubes grises y lo hermosa que lucía la montaña –pero he logrado ganarme su confianza, de alguna manera lo logré, hasta me ha dejado construir esta cabaña-

-Pero ¿cómo es que está acá?, me refiero, en nuestra época-

La abuela sonrió –tampoco lo sé. Cuando lograba viajar al pasado Caradhras siempre seguía recibiéndome, incluso estaba la cabaña, aunque las primeras ocasiones que llegué no la vi y fue necesario construirla yo misma-

-Eso es tan….raro- exclamó la 3.

-Da miedo- dijo la 2.

-Sí, pero aunque no lo entienda me alegra que me ayude, supongo que logró ver que realmente lo que buscaba en ella no era producto de la ambición, sino de la tristeza, desesperación y el amor…tal vez solo me tiene compasión, lástima…pero ya no suelo preocuparme tanto ni pensar mucho en esa clases de cosas, por más que me esfuerce en entenderlas creo que nunca lo lograré. Hay muchos misterios en este mundo, Caradhras es uno de ellos-

-Y supongo que para los de la aldea usted es uno- comentó el anbu.

Y la abuela sonrió y asintió –pues creo que algo así…siempre fuiste también bueno para deducir cosas- y el anbu sonrió –cuando logré reunir lo necesario y entender lo que tenía que hacer me di cuenta de que sería indispensable practicarlo varias veces para lograr mi objetivo. La técnica no duraba lo suficiente, ni era segura, o de calidad, o siquiera funcionaba, tampoco quería algún percance mientras la hacía-

-Como toda técnica ésta necesita practicarse muchas veces hasta perfeccionarse- repitió sus palabras la gennin.

-Entonces eso significa que usted viajo muchas veces al pasado de la aldea-

-Sí, así es pequeño Kakashi. Cada vez que lo hacía tenía que lograr ganarme un poco de su confianza, pero…llegó un momento en que me di cuenta de que no era tan necesario…era…un poco extraño…pero mientras me beneficiara no averiguaba de que o como es que esas personas me veían. Ellos saben que pasan cosas extrañas en la montaña, y de cierta forma están acostumbrados -

Su silueta ya era familiar para las personas de la aldea que la veían no solo como una ayuda a sus enfermos, sino más bien como una especie de alma o fantasma que llegaba y se iba, moviéndose desde la montaña hasta ellos, apareciendo en distintos tiempos, siempre dispuesta a sanar y ayudar; la leyenda de la mujer que fuese joven o anciana aparecía para ayudarles. Hasta tenía su propio nombre designado por los aldeanos, pero Sakura nunca lo supo.

-Entonces…¿por qué nos trataron tan mal?- cuestionó la 2 al recordar la hostilidad de todos ellos.

-Tal vez porque nunca he dicho ser de Konoha, menos una kunoichi, tampoco me han visto en más de una, mucho menos en tres, menos aún acompañada de un hombre enmascarado de cabellos grises bueno, de tres, que vienen de Konoha. Además nunca les destroce un festival entero – sonrió, Sakura 3 rio avergonzada y Kakashi 3 solo asintió –estas personas son muy quisquillosas, supongo que intuían que no era algo normal, que algo andaba mal, que todo esto, incluyéndoles a ustedes, representaba peligro para ellos, tampoco les gusta mucho entender los misterios de la vida ni inmiscuirse-

-Mínimo deberían mejorar su trato- susurró la 2.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que salió mal?- retomó la jounnin.

-Me equivoqué al final. Cuando todo está listo, cuando todo está preparado para regresar, o traer a alguien según sea necesario, se conecta nuestro pensamiento con el espíritu de la montaña y ella interpreta nuestros deseos y hace lo necesario, o lo que cree que debe ser lo correcto- la anciana tocó su viejo collar con esa manía que siempre conservaría –creo que no fui clara, o al menos no lo suficientemente especifica-

En ese instante, cuando al fin lograría llegar hasta él, o ella, y hacer lo necesario para cambiar su futuro, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello y aparecía esa especie de túnel gris, se sintió débil, mucho más que en cualquier ocasión, cayó de rodillas sintiéndose más agotada que nunca, pero feliz y ansiosa…

-Sabía que sería mi última oportunidad-

_-"No me queda mucho tiempo…cuando esto termine, pagaré por mis errores, moriré…pero…por fin…Kakashi…estaré contigo_"- recordó sus palabras -abuela…-

-Así que estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, quería que todo fuese lo mejor posible, pero, no fui muy específica y estaba tan cansada, recuerdo que en ese momento, antes de caer victima del agotamiento, solo pensé en los motivos que me llevaron a esto, pensé en ti, en nosotros, en que enfrentaríamos un momento en el cual sería difícil tomar una decisión o retomar el rumbo, pero que si estábamos juntos encontraríamos la mejor solución - pausó recordando como todo se volvía oscuro y como terminó durmiéndose –supongo que Caradhras lo interpretó a su manera…-

De alguna forma todos ellos tenían una decisión difícil por tomar o una situación dolorosa a la cual enfrentarse y retomar el rumbo…

Bastante claros eran los motivos de Sakura san, o la dura situación de Kakashi kun con tantas muertes cercanas a su derredor, incluso tal vez el mismo dolor que Sakura chan pasaba al estar tan sola y lo duro que era seguir y ser más fuerte, pero, ¿y los otros tres?, además, ¿por qué justo en ese tiempo aparecieron?

Kakashi sempai, en la seriedad, misterio y ensimismamiento que le rodeaba podía darse una idea del porque estaba ahí. Aún escuchaba los "capitán, capitán", los lamentos de sus subordinados muertos en batalla, los que se sumaban a una amplia lista de personas muertas por su causa, directa o indirectamente. Porque él solo era un asesino…

Su vida ya no tenía mucho sentido, quería estar lejos de toda esa inmundicia, dolor, remordimientos que el anbu le daba…pero…¿realmente un hombre como él tendría derecho a una oportunidad?, ¿realmente sería de utilidad salir del anbu y ser un shinobi común? Además de que le tomaría años hacerlo, o ¿tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse y acabar con todo de una vez por todas?, después de todo pocos sobrevivían tanto tiempo en esos escuadrones, tarde o temprano moriría en alguna misión.

Esos pensamientos le llenaban la mente desde hacía tiempo, y, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a la par que escuchaba los "capitán, capitán" de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, volvía a pensar en ellos, en todos esos pensamientos angustiosos, en si realmente podría encontrar esa pequeña luz de esperanza que le indicara que tal vez si podría llegar a tener esa vida sencilla que tanto añoraba y que veía tan imposible.

Sakura 2 y Kakashi 1 nunca viajaron en el espacio-tiempo, de hecho por alguna razón todos llegaron con ellos, ¿qué tenían que ver?, ¿por qué ahí? La chunnin recordaba como dio con el niño, también como poco a poco todos ellos se reunían en el bosque, era como si eso hubiese sido planeado, ¿por qué?

Por más que le daba vueltas no podía dar con una posible razón de que hacía ella en todo ese embrollo, al menos no una tan dolorosa o difícil como las de los otros.

Si le preguntaban cuál podría ser su motivo, qué era lo que más le importaba, angustiaba y robaba el sueño en esa etapa de su vida, se avergonzaría notoriamente y se sentiría inmensamente tonta.

Ya había superado la soledad, la tristeza, también los grandes desafíos crueles y duros por los que pasó cuando su equipo se separó, y cuando trataban de reunificarlo. Ya todo estaba bien en su mundo, lo único, lo único sin resolver, lo que le robaba el sueño y le hacía llorar y desear tirarse de los cabellos era su maestro.

Su amor por él.

Quizás era tonto, pero le quitaba el sueño y le apretaba el pecho y le soltaba las lágrimas con frecuencia. No podía decidirse si luchar por él, o simplemente declarársele para liberarse de esa verdad que le quemaba el pecho, o ser su eterna enamorada en silencio, o simplemente intentar olvidarlo, y fracasar en ello como ya lo había hecho tantas veces.

Estaba atrapada, cercada. Una relación entre ellos sería tan…complicada…además, seguramente no sería correspondida.

Entre otras muchas razones que había pensado y repesando tantas veces.

Una razón como esa era importante para ella, cierto, pero le parecía bobo pensarlo al compararlo con las de los demás.

Y su sensei andaba por las mismas, si bien su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de tristeza, muerte y desolación, cambió un poco al abandonar por fin el anbu y ser un sencillo sensei que no aprobaba a nadie porque se imaginaba que ninguno de esos niños estaría lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar la cruel vida de un ninja.

Y admirablemente mejoró más.

Poco a poco cobró más sentido cuando le dio la oportunidad a esos tres de aprobar, ¿cuándo se iba a imaginar lo importante que ellos serían?, más aún, ¿lo que esa pequeña y vanidosa niña de cabellos rosas significaría para él?

Había encontrado esa pequeña luz, ese rayo de esperanza que le decía que su vida tal vez podría ser mejor, porque él no estaba tan muerto en vida, porque si podía llegar a amar a alguien con tanta fuerza era una clara señal de que aún vivía…de que aun sentía.

Había encontrado a esa persona que le llenaba la vida.

Pero nunca tuvo las cosas tan fáciles, se había enamorado, al fin la había encontrado, pero ella no era (o fue) nada más y nada menos que su alumna, una mujer varios años menor que él. Todo lo cual no solo implicaba diferencias de edades (que no era tan difícil sobrellevar) sino también el hecho de que era una mujer que estuvo (y estaba) bajo su tutela por años, una niña que creció ante sus ojos, bajo sus cuidados y responsabilidad.

Él era su sensei, ¿cómo podría proceder algo así?, ¿cómo siquiera podría osar verla como algo más?, era impúdico ante los ojos de todos, e incluso para él no estaba del todo bien. Él lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, no quería que ella sufriera lo mucho que tendrían que sobrellevar en una relación como la suya.

En fin, que realmente los líos amorosos eran complicados, y siendo el tan perezoso y despreocupado como era, lo eran aún más para esa clase de cosas.

Ambos sabían de lo complicado que resultaba estar enamorados uno del otro y habían estado atrapados en una relación estancada de amistad que ya no era suficiente para ambos, pero nunca darían un paso al frente por tener tantas cosas en contra, en especial sus propios pensamientos y prejuicios.

Tal vez eran razones tontas, y lo eran si pensaban seriamente en ellas, pero no imaginaban ni encontraban algo más del porque estar ahí.

Tan concentrados estaba en sus propias deducciones que de nuevo el silencio en la cabaña era el que reinaba.

La anciana, por su parte, solo recordaba cómo fue que se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Miró al menor de los Kakashi, quien parecía ser el más presente de todos. Le sonrió y él le correspondió con un ojo arqueado.

Lo recordaba claramente, se había enterado precisamente gracias a él, a Kakashi kun.

-_Kakashi, siempre me has ayudado a ver mis errores, aun siendo un niño-_

No necesitó indagar que había pasado, cuando logró observarlo por primera vez en las orillas de Konoha supo que era él, y que había cometido un error.

Cuando despertó supo que ese jutsu le había llevado a Konoha, como un par de veces anteriormente. Estaba en el bosque de una Konoha de algún espacio tiempo que recordaba con nostalgia, ¿qué tiempo sería?, necesitaba averiguarlo.

Se desplazó con precaución, despacio. Ya sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, con solo mirar el monte de los hokage calculaba más o menos el tiempo, o año, en que podría estar. Esa vez solo había cinco rostros con su maestra al final de la fila.

Al parecer todo había resultado más o menos bien, estaba en el tiempo indicado, al menos en un rango de años que era el que había deseado. Regresó logrando pasar desapercibida por los aldeanos y se dispuso a buscar el chakra más familiar que pudiera y dio con él. De nuevo con él.

El corazón se le aceleró como la primera vez que había vuelto al pasado, encontrándoselo de nuevo, mirándolo entre las sombras. Pero esta vez sería distinto, era la ocasión, el momento en el que había decidido dar el gran paso y consumar cada uno de sus esfuerzos, además de que sería la única ocasión en que tendría más tiempo, había guardado mucho chakra para eso.

A pesar de estar tan cansada, más de lo habitual y esperado, y de que cada paso le pesaba, logró dar con él. Estaba en las afueras, cerca del gran bosque.

Y lo vio.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al distinguir a Kakashi kun.

Pero la época no correspondía, era bastante obvio con la información de los rostros en el monte ¿qué rayos había hecho?

¿En qué se equivocó?

Se dejó caer en el pasto ocultando su energía pues él rápidamente comenzó a buscarle, seguramente pensando que sería otra de ellas.

**-**_**"¿Qué pasó, que fue lo que hice mal?"-**_

Obviamente cometió un error.

Y más grande fue su sorpresa y preocupación al ver llegar a su yo chunnin acompañada de otras dos. Ahí estaba ella repetida en tres, una niña, una joven y una adulta. Solo en su aspecto logró calcular más o menos la edad de cada una.

**-"**_**Oh señor de los cielos, ¿qué he hecho?"-**_

Y siguió aumentando cuando el anbu y el maestro llegaron.

Ahora entendía porque se sentía más cansada de lo planeado, ¡nunca imagino mover a tantos Kakashi y Sakuras!

Había cometido un garrafal error…pero ¿cuál?

Lo seguro era que tendría que arreglar todo eso, sino perdería tantas cosas.

Su mente trabajaba velozmente pensando, calculando, planeado y visualizando todo lo que la presencia de esos seis shinobis representaba.

Había tanto en riesgo y tanto por perder, pero tal vez podría remediarlo, arreglarlo; aunque para eso tendría que…

Tendría que olvidarse de lo que la había llevado a estar ahí…

Cuando los seis se marcharon ella siguió ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol.

-_"Al parecer no queda de otra…siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil…sensei"-_

Y la abuela lloró.

Tendría que renunciar a la única esperanza que aún guardaba, aquella que la llevó a hacer y armar todo ese enredo…tendría que renunciar a él.

¿Por qué?

Tantos años planeándolo, tantos años en sacrificio…

-"_Kakashi…no es justo…no lo es…"-_

Pero no podía arriesgarse, arriesgar su futuro, ese mismo que amaba y que quería cambiar. Quería cambiarlo, mejorarlo, pero no perderlo…quería que sus hijos tuvieran un padre y ella un esposo, quería que sus hijos crecieran bajo sus cuidados y su mirada vaga y perezosa, no simplemente la de un clon…

Solo quería tenerlo a su lado…

**-**_**"Tenía que arruinarlo"-**_

Su última oportunidad, y sabía que era la última, lo presentía, su gran oportunidad la había perdido…

-"_Kakashi…no es justo…no lo es…"- _ miró el gran cielo azul que se extendía sobre sus ojos -"_si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué es lo que harías?"-_ cuestionó, mirando su cara en el firmamento.

**-"**_**Yo no cometería tantos errores, ese mal carácter tuyo te mete en más problemas de los que te saca"-**_

Sonrió cerrando los ojos al imaginar la contestación de su esposo.

-"_Siempre fuiste tan presumido Kakashi"-_

Necesitaba arreglar todo, aunque eso significara perder esa oportunidad por la que había luchado tanto todos esos años, porque si no lo hacía muy probablemente perdería lo único que quedaba con vida de él…

La solución tal vez era hablar con los seis y regresarlos, eso y asegurarse de que todo fuera como debía ser. Pero ¿su otro yo lo entendería?

Siempre supo de los riesgos, había sido cuidadosa en cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, y justo vino a arruinarlo todo al final trayendo a tantas Sakura y tantos Kakashi a esa época…ponía tanto en riesgo.

Siempre supo los peligros que conllevaba el jutsu, por eso practico tanto, por eso se tardó tanto tiempo, por eso había buscado el momento preciso y la forma correcta para volver, por eso había planeado, incuso ensayado, tanto como decírselo, tantas formas.

Ella solo quería ver al hombre que marcharía rumbo a la aldea de la hierba, mandarle un mensaje, advertirle de la traición, si era cuidadosa podría verlo solamente a él (no era necesario implicarse a sí misma, su yo de esa época, ni a otros), e incluso de ser indispensable hablar con él, convérsele de ser egoísta por solo una vez, de volver a su lado…o incluso detenerlo, o…tal vez asesinar al traidor, aunque eso implicaba una posible revuelta entre ambas aldeas lo que tampoco le importaba mucho (aunque fuera egoísta de su parte). Todo era muy complicado y cada cosa implicaba muchas variables y posibles consecuencias, por eso lo planeó con cuidado, pensando que si sucedía algún inconveniente ya se las arreglaría.

¡Nunca se imaginó eso!

Ni armar tanto barullo, tantos problemas. El solo pensar las posibles consecuencias de que la 1 hablara…

**-**_**"Tendrás que arreglarlo…siempre te dije que era demasiado peligroso"-**_ la voz seria de su esposo resonaba quedamente en su cabeza.

Ya no solo hablarle, sino además escuchar su voz, era parte de su rutina. Quizás solo era un engaño de su mente, o era su consciencia tomando su voz, o simplemente era que después de tantos años de recordarlo y crearse copias ya pensaba como él, o tal vez realmente era él, o tal vez solo estaba loca, lo cierto es que lo escuchaba, y no le asustaba, le gustaba. Si tan solo pudiera verlo…pero no podía tenerse todo ¿verdad?

_-"Lo sé, lo sé, déjame pensar…déjame pensarlo un poco más"-_

_**-"Hum, no hay que pensarlo tanto, sabes lo que tienes que hacer Sakura…siempre lo has sabido"-**_ y su voz se apagó.

-"_Tanto esfuerzo para comprenderlo Kakashi…"-_

_**-"Lo siento Sakura chan, pero siempre has sabido que hay cosas que sólo queda aceptarlas, por mucho que nos duelan"- **_

_-"Aceptarlas…sólo eso…"- _ y lloró amargamente –"_aunque yo logre aceptarlo, ella no lo entenderá Kakashi, no me perdonará"-_ la que más le preocupaba era la de la trenza, esa que obviamente ya compartía su dolor, era bastante notorio en sus ojos cansados y vidriosos, o en como miraba a cada Kakashi con tanta nostalgia, igual a como ella lo hacía.

_**-"Entonces tendrás que hacerla entender"-**_

Sería algo difícil, muy difícil y doloroso.

_-"Si…pero para eso necesito tiempo, llevarlos hasta allá, recuperar un poco de energía…espero y se las arreglan mientras tanto, ya veré como lo logro, ¿alguna idea, sensei?"-_

Días y más días planeando la solución, luchando contra lo difícil que era darse cuenta de lo vanos que habían resultado sus esfuerzos, tratando de encontrar, o recordar, ese algo que le incitara a continuar y corregir el error y renunciar a su oportunidad.

Y ese algo siempre lo tuvo, eran sus hijos…

Irónicamente ellos eran lo que le habían llevado a no renunciar a él, a querer recuperarlo, y lo único que había conseguido era poner en riesgo su existencia…

¡Porque todo era tan difícil!

No tenía mucho tiempo, ni opciones. Durante todo ese período que duró cerca de ellos lo supo; y de igual manera era severo y cruel darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca tuvo la mínima oportunidad de lograr su cometido, de evitar la muerte de su esposo.

De que él siempre tuvo razón, de que tal vez solo le quedaba resignarse, aceptarlo y seguir adelante, aprender a vivir con el dolor.

-Decidí esperar un poco hasta estar lo mejor posible para poder hacer de nuevo el jutsu,- habló la anciana acaparando de nuevo su atención y retomando su conversación -poco a poco me recuperé y mientras eso pasaba planee como resolvería esto- los shinobis le escuchaban aún tristes por la resolución irrefutable de perder sus recuerdos.

-Necesitaba guiarlos hasta acá, solo en Caradhras lograría regresar todo a la normalidad-

-Terminar donde todo inició- susurró el anbu.

-Exacto, necesitaba traerlos y me aseguré de que así fuese…afortunadamente Sakura san logró adelantar mis planes-

Y la jounnin dio un brinquito recordando como gracias a su boca floja fue que lograron viajar a esa aldea de huraños y pasar ese festival juntos.

-Debió decirnos y tal vez nosotros…- afirmó la 2.

-No era el tiempo indicado Sakura- contestó la anciana –no era oportuno, además aún necesitaba recuperarme, lamento toda la tardanza-

-No se disculpe abuela…nosotros…- sonrió la gennin –se lo agradecemos-

Y el pequeño niño, al igual que el resto de ellos, sonrió agradecido y asintió ante las palabras de la niña.

-¿Cómo logró despistarnos todo ese tiempo?-

La abuela sonrió débilmente –tuve un excelente maestro, - y los Kakashi sonrieron ante tal aseveración -eso y la experiencia me ayudaron bastante, ya sabes lo que dicen Sakura chan: "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"- le guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué en el festival…?- preguntó la chunnin.

-Faltaba poco para llegar y…- suspiró pausadamente, pausó y continuó –no pude evitarlo-

La abuela sonrió tenuemente, tanto tiempo aguantando entre las sombras, tanto tiempo pensando, tanto tiempo luchando una y otra vez contra ella misma para seguir adelante.

Verlos a los tres le provocaba esa alegría inconmensurable que le rebosaba su cansado y triste corazón, era el único consuelo que guardaba. La misma alegría que se perdía al pensar que todo resultaría en vano.

Pero al menos…al menos lo había visto de nuevo, y de tantas formas…como su sensei, como siempre lo recordaba, como ese misterioso y callado anbu, y como ese serio, exigente y gruñón niño que siempre imaginó.

Pero cuando llegaron a la aldea y ver los preparativos del festival no pudo contenerse por más tiempo al recordar ese deseo y esa petición que tantas veces hizo, esa que segura estaba tenía también la jounnin, esa de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado, pasar un festival más junto a él.

Además…una ayuda extra no vendría mal para recolectar las plantas que necesitaba.

-Tantas veces desee estar de nuevo contigo, compartir tan solo un festival más- afirmó la abuela sin especificar a que Hatake se refería, ¿qué importaba? –tantas Kakashi…tantas que simplemente no pude evitarlo-

Sakura san no logró retener más una pequeña lagrima que se le escurrió por la mejilla, ¡si lo sabría ella!

-Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas, creo que me sobrepase, ¿cierto?- sonrió la anciana recordando el sin fin de cosas que pidió tanto al anbu como al maestro –pero fue divertido el festival ¿verdad?-

Y Kakashi kun asintió contento al recordarlo. Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos al finalizar la explicación.

–Entonces, abuela, solo queda eso…- susurró la 3.

-…solo queda olvidar- finalizó la 2.

-Sí…lo siento mucho-

-Entonces…¿no podemos hacer nada para…-la chunnin tragó grueso, ni siquiera podía mencionarlo, mucho menos aceptarlo, ¿cómo es que esa dos habían podido soportar todo ese tiempo, realmente era tan fuerte? -…evitarlo?-

-No- negó la anciana.

-Pero…pero…no…no…- la niña se aventuró a hablar, precipitadamente y ya sin aguantar esas lagrimas que le picaban en los ojos –no quiero que Kakashi sensei –negó con la cabeza- que él…no quiero- y la niña corrió y se abrazó de su maestro, aferrándose con fuerza a su chaleco soltando gruesas lágrimas.

¿Cómo aceptarlo?

-Usted…usted debe hacer algo, sensei, por favor, sensei…no quiero que le pase nada-

Y lloró angustiada provocando que se hiciera más difícil contener las ganas de llorar en las otras tres. El anbu y el pequeño no podían sino solo sentirse culpables…tanto dolor solo por él.

-Lo siento Sakura chan- sobó sus cabellos con suavidad, agachándose un poco.

Sakura 3 miró a los otros dos Hatake, no solo los olvidaría, sino también habría que aceptar perderles en algún triste futuro ¿cómo era eso siquiera imaginable?, cerró los ojos y empapó la ropa de su maestro

–Hay cosas que sólo queda aceptarlas Sakura chan, por mucho que nos duelan- siguió el mayor sonriéndole con esa tristeza que a veces denotaba en su vago y oscuro ojo descubierto.

La mayor sonrió –_sabía que dirías eso-_

-Sensei…- susurró Sakura 3 aferrándose a sus ropas.

Y las otras se dieron cuenta de que esa respuesta era para todas ellas "hay cosas que sólo queda aceptarlas, por mucho que nos duelan"…tanta verdad en esas palabras, pero…dolía tanto.

La gennin dejó de sollozar después de unos minutos hasta que sintió que estaba cansada y recordó -s_olo…solo nos queda una hora juntos-_ miró a cada uno de ellos y observando las caras largas y tristes que tenían decidió ser un poco más alegre.

No quería pasar esos últimos instantes con ellos así, llorando…no más.

-Entonces…abuela…si no hay más que hacer y si vamos a olvidar…- y todos la miraron, pero esta vez, a pesar de sentirse nerviosa por tantos ojos sobre de ella, logró hablar claramente, con un mínimo de entusiasmo –yo creo que…si eso pasa, entonces, al menos hagamos que este tiempo sea el mejor que pasemos-

-Sakura chan- dijo el mayor, tocándole de nuevo los cabellos –me parece una excelente idea-

-Gracias sensei-

Y el resto de ellos se dio cuenta de la mucha razón que las nobles palabras de la niña tenían. Si eran los últimos minutos que les quedaban para estar unidos, entonces, ¿por qué no olvidarse, o disfrazar, a esa tristeza y pasarla bien?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura chan. Ahora, si no les molesta- dijo la chunnin, limpiándose ese par de lágrimas saladas que le corrían por las mejillas –me gustaría saber muchas cosas de mí- corrigió – de nuestro futuro-

Y las mayores le vieron con la duda pintada en el rostro.

-Bueno- se sonrojó la joven –es que…si vamos a olvidarlo, no creo que nos afecte mucho saber un poco, ¿verdad?-

Y Sakura san la miró con ternura y compresión y después giró el rostro observando atentamente a la anciana quien asintió débilmente.

¡Cuánta alegría sintieron la gennin y la chunnin!, y solo por un instante el brillo en sus ojos verdes volvió y sonrieron entusiastas.

Se colocaron en círculo, extrañamente los Hatake les imitaron, después de todo también querían compartir parte de ese poco tiempo que les quedaba, además de que también tenían esa curiosidad de saber lo que sea que las kunoichis preguntarían por ellos.

-¿Cómo son ellos..?- fue su primera pregunta. La chunnin estaba sonrojada por el dolor y la pena, pero quería saber, saber tantas cosas –mis…- corrigió -nuestros hijos, ¿cómo son?.

Sakura san sonrió –son muy parecidos a él- y pausó –a ustedes- corrigió, los hombres solo escucharon, eso a pesar de estar bastante muy curiosos de seguir escuchando.

-Pero…- interrumpió la 3 -¿cómo…?-

-¿Quieren verlos?- preguntó la abuela, interrumpiéndola pues sabía perfectamente a donde querían llegar, la 1 y la 2 asintieron, sacó ese hermoso bolso y extrajo un montón de fotos –siempre cargo con estas fotografías, me ayudan a estar bien- tomó una entre sus dedos arrugados y temblorosos.

-Ah…¿son ellos?- señaló la 2. Las mujeres se acercaron más, mirando atentamente la imagen entre los dedos de la mayor.

-Si- susurró la 1.

En la foto borrosa y vieja (que la 1 reconocía perfectamente) se veían los tres niños, la pequeña de unos 2 años y los otros de 5.

-Son tan lindos- afirmó la niña bastante muy feliz de que ninguno heredara la frente que tanto le atormentaba.

-Que ojos más curiosos- dijo la 2.

-Si…-

-Son tan…hermosos- siguió la chunnin muy emocionada ¡no podía creerlo, por fin los conocía!

-Se parecen a ti- dijo el anbu a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Sí, sobre todo ella- señaló el maestro a la niña que serena se encontraba entre sus hermanos.

-Aunque parece ser menos gritona y más tranquila que t, Sakura chan- la niña se sonrojó, el niño sonrió, las mayores asintieron dándole la razón –a Dios gracias por eso-

-¡Hey!, ¡yo no soy escandalosa!-

-Hum…claro que no-

-¡Sensei!- solicitó ayuda.

-Hum…bueno- Kakashi 1 habló nervioso, con la mano en la mejilla.

-¡Sensei!- dijo indignada y siguió buscando apoyo -¡Kakashi sempai, ¿verdad que no lo soy? !-

-Hum…este…-

-¡Sempai!-

Los Hatake sonrieron, era bastante agradable molestar a la pequeña y mirarla por un momento lejos de esa niña llorona que minutos antes se aferraba al chaleco de su maestro.

-Que no lo soy- Haruno 3 siguió molesta, pero le bajo un poco al berrinche al seguir viendo más y más fotografías.

-Pero- la chunnin se llevó la mano a la cabeza -¿siempre traen mascaras?- llevaba varias fotos de ellos desde bebés hasta niños y no había dado con una donde se les viera la cara.

Sólo pocas pistas de eso eran dos fotos, en una los gemelos aparecían envueltos en mantas verdes y azules cargados por Kakashi y Sakura que los mostraban orgullosos y cansados (ambos lo estaban después de tan larga y dolorosa labor de parto que mejor era no mencionar), pero teniendo tan poco tiempo de nacer no era de gran ayuda.

En la otra salía la bebé Hanako de pocos meses recostada en una manta rosa sobre el césped, con el rostro descubierto (Sakura no le dejaba nada con que cubrírselo) denotando cierto parecido con su madre. Sonreía junto con sus pequeños hermanos, Takashi a sus pies, de lado, sosteniendo en sus manitas una manta ocultando su rostro en ese clásico juego de "on´ta bebe" y Sakumo en la cabecera, observando con pereza y alegría el juego de esos dos. Pero los gemelos ya salían cubiertos.

-Oh, eso- suspiró la jounnin –es una manía que tienen-

-Bien, en eso se parecen a usted, sensei- dijo la chunnin sonriendo avergonzada.

La jounnin suspiró –aún guardo esperanzas por mi pequeña, espero que por lo menos Hanako la deje-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el anbu mirando una foto donde la niña posaba parada en ese columpio que había en la academia –se le ve bastante bien-

-Hum- suspiraron las mayores –sabía que dirían algo así- concluyeron al unísono.

-Pero ella es una niña- opinó la pequeña –además creo que ha de ser bastante linda, ¿por qué llevar eso?- señaló la máscara roja como si se tratase de una ofensa.

-Porque es bastante terca- susurró la abuela.

-Yo creo que si ella la quiere habrá que dejársela, no veo el problema- dijo el 1.

-Hum- suspiraron de nuevo las mayores –eso y que no te agrada que la vean, celoso-

Y ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver la seriedad de los hombres con el "no soy celoso" en el rostro.

-Pero he conseguido estas- y la abuela buscó entre el montón y dio con una en la cual los años se hicieron más presentes en ellos. Los gemelos sostenían con orgullo los cascabeles que les pertenecían desde hacía años (ya habian visto también a los pequeños mostrando sus cascabeles correspondientes). Hanako mostraba orgullosa el suyo, que recién había adquirido.

-Fue cuando Hanako aprobó para chunnin- agregó la abuela. Sakura san sonrió tenuemente, nostálgica, y atenta, esa foto no la conocía, su hija apenas y estaba en la academia y los gemelos eran gennin entrenados por ella (aunque también entrenaba a la niña cuando salía de la escuela) –ella tenía 15 y ellos 18-

-Es muy hermosa- dijo el pequeño y orgulloso niño.

Sakura 3 por un momento le vio extrañada, pero después sonrió al recordar que hablaba de su hija (o futura hija).

-Insistí mucho para que saliera sin la marca-obsesión Hatake -entiéndase la máscara- ocasionalmente ella me hace caso, pero con los gemelos es algo impensable siquiera mencionarlo-

-Que lastima- dijeron la 2 y la 3 muy tristes de no poder ver como el paso del tiempo había modificado el rostro de aquellos dos bebés de unas cuantas fotos atrás.

-Son tan exagerados- sonrió Sakura san.

-Pues aun con máscara me parecen bastante apuestos- dijo la niña, y ahora Kakashi kun la miró extrañado, pero regresó a su semblante aburrido al recordar que se trataba de sus hijos (o futuros hijos).

-Lo son- sonrió la abuela –se parecen bastante a ti Kakashi-

Y ellos no dijeron nada.

Sakura 1 sonrió –ya veo porque logró quitársela abuela- y mostró la pequeña foto donde Hanako se encontraba de pie, rodeada de los hijos de todos sus amigos.

En el fondo se veía el parque principal de Konoha. Hanako en medio, a su costado derecho sus hermanos, Takashi con su rostro sereno pero alegre tomaba la mano de una hermosa pelirroja de ojos perlados que era la hija de Naruto, Haku, quien sonrojada miraba con tranquilidad hacia el frente. Un poco detrás de ellos se encontraba el apacible Sakumo con cara de resignación, casi como si pidiera a gritos ayuda pero no se atreviera a emitir palabra alguna por pereza u orgullo, o ambos, todo por cargar con la rubia de Sango Nara que se le colgaba del brazo izquierdo mientras sonreía abierta y felizmente.

También estaban los otros 3 hijos de Naruto, repartidos de aquí para allá, e Itachi, el hijo mayor de Sasuke que no tan contento cargaba a su hermana menor en brazos. Sin embargo, a lo que realmente se refería Sakura san era que del lado izquierdo de su hija se encontraba Asuma, que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana Anna (que también se había graduado de chunnin) y la otra la colocaba en el hombro de la Hatake.

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Kakashi kun, obviamente refiriéndose al extraño moreno de ojos rojos que osaba tocar el hombro de su hermosa hija chunnin.

- Asuma Sarutobi- dijo la abuela.

-¡El pequeño Asuma!- exclamó la 2 bastante sorprendida al verlo tan crecido, arrebató la foto de la mano de la jounnin que la miró entre divertida y molesta –vaya, ahora que le veo bien no es tan inesperado, se parece mucho a Kurenai sensei y Asuma sensei-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la 3 quitándole la foto, sabía de ciertos rumores que la cerda había esparcido respecto a esos dos, pero no creía mucho hasta verlo con sus propios ojos –pues…es bastante apuesto-

-Hum….no me lo parece- dijo el anbu sacándole la foto en velocidad sorprendente.

-Tampoco a mí- dijo el 3 cuando el 2 le pasó la imagen.

-Hum…ese niño siempre me dio una impresión rara- agregó el 1 al tener su turno con la foto -habrá que hacer algo al respecto- sentenció, los otros dos asintieron.

-Vaya trio de celosos, déjenlo en paz- pidió la 2 recuperando de nuevo la fotografía, ellos no dijeron nada, Sakura 3 no entendía y las otras dos solo rieron –ni siquiera le está haciendo nada, -y señalaron la mano que pasaba en el hombro de su futura hija, Sakura rodó los ojos –solo la está felicitando, en ese caso, ¿por qué no se quejan de la rubia y la pelirroja-

-Oh, ellas, son lindas- dijo el 2 sonriendo.

-Sí, además de tener buen gusto- dijo el 1.

-A mí me parecen simpáticas- agregó el 3.

Y los tres sonrieron y asintieron bastante orgullosos de sus gemelos.

-Hombres- susurraron las cuatro.

-Y a propósito, ¿quiénes son?- preguntó Sakura chan al mirar no solo en esa foto, sino en otras tantas, a esas dos chicas que siempre parecían convivir con sus hijos.

-¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó la anciana.

-Bueno…ella se parece a Ino, pero no creo que la cerda se mantenga tan joven tanto tiempo- esperaba y no, porque además de morirse de la envidia no quería una nuera como ella, de solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. La anciana y la jounnin sonrieron ante semejante deducción y sinceridad de parte de la 3, además de su cara de sorpresa, claro está –además es muy vieja para mi apuesto Takashi-

-Sakumo, es Sakumo- corrigieron las otras dos.

-Ah…si, Sakumo- modificó rápidamente.

-No, no es Ino, su nombre es Sango- aclaró la abuela.

-Y por lo visto seguirá siendo la pesadilla de mi pobre Sakumo por muchos años más- las mujeres sonrieron y los hombres pensaron que realmente la chica era linda, pero si tenía la personalidad de la tal Ino (de la "cerda" de la que tanto se quejaban las Sakuras y que el anbu y el niño conocieron por dichas quejas) si tendría porque sufrir un poco el más serio y calmado de sus hijos.

-Sí, es eso, y también la hija mayor de Ino y Shikamaru-

-¡La cerda y el problemático!- abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿quién lo diría? –vaya, y tanto que se queja de él- rio quedamente la 3.

_-Y mira quien lo dice ¡shaa!-_

Su Inner apareció después de quien sabe que tanto tiempo haciéndole pensar que si ella se había casado con su sensei, no era tan impensable imaginar a esos dos juntos. Se sonrojó y sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Y ella?- preguntó de nuevo, queriendo dispersar un poco esa sensación tímida que se le colaba al ver a Kakashi kun.

-Es Haku, hija de Naruto y Hinata-

-¿Na…Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó sorprendida de nuevo…¿qué rayos pasaba en ese mundo? ¡ De ser así no podía imaginarse quien se casaba con Sasuke!

Las mayores asintieron y Sakura 2 solo rio por lo bajo, a ella no le sorprendía tanto enterarse de eso (de Naruto y Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru eran cosa aparte), después de todo ya era del dominio público el noviazgo entre esos dos. Lo que si le sorprendía era el gran parecido que otros tres varones tenían para con la hermosa Haku.

Sakura san pareció notarlo y sonriendo le dijo –sí, ellos también son del clan Hyuuga-

-Si- contestó la chunnin –es obvio por sus ojos-

- Jiraiya el menor, Minato el mayor, y él es Hiashi- señaló la jounnin.

-Oh, en realidad es solo que me preguntaba si…-

-Sí, también son hijos de Naruto- contestó la anciana.

-¿Todos?- preguntó sorprendida la 3, las mayores asintieron.

Sakura 2 suspiró, no sabía porque pero extrañamente no le sorprendía, quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Naruto siempre hablaba de tener una gran familia –_pobre Hinata-_

-¿Tiene más fotos?-

-Claro-

Y la anciana mostró gran cantidad de ellas, y la 2 y la 3 estaba bastante contentas de por fin preguntar todas aquellas cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza desde que conocieron a Sakura san, desde su casamiento, hasta como es que habían podido lidiar con dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

Tantas cosas, cosas como las personalidades de sus niños, sus gustos, su forma de hablar, cuando se graduaban de la escuela ninja, cuando subían de rango, cuando Sakumo se convertía en maestro y Takashi ninja médico, o cuando la tímida Hanako obtenía su rango jounnin, todo mientras veían más y más fotos. Las travesuras que les hacían cuando eran infantes, los juegos que compartían, la alegría de verlos caminar por primera vez, quienes eran sus maestros, que técnicas hacían.

O algunas preguntas respecto a la relación que llevaban como esposos, la casa donde vivían, la fecha de su boda, el vestido, cuando nacieron los pequeños, como fue su primer beso…

En fin, infinidad de cosas, muchas de las cuales solo les llevaban a sonrojarse y aguantarse la vergüenza de hablarlas frente a ese trio de shinobis que de vez en vez opinaba una u otra cosa al respecto, en realidad casi no hablaron, al menos no para otra cosa que no fuera molestarles.

Y había un pequeño detalle que en todas (o la gran mayoría de ellas) que llamaba poderosamente su atención, y esa era la presencia de Kakashi, sobre todo en las que según la información recabada él ya no estaría con ellos, en las que siempre se le veía con el uniforme de jounnin.

Pero no era necesario preguntar por eso, bien sabían que eran esos clones que Sakura utilizaba para que sus hijos le recordaran.

Y no querían saber los angustiantes detalles, no en ese momento. Solo querían ser felices con los recuerdos que la abuela tenía, y que les llenaban a todas ellas el alma de alegría y dicha y a ellos de esperanza.

El poco tiempo que les quedaba voló entre tanto relato y cuando menos pensó faltaban unos cuantos minutos para partir. Tenía sed, se incorporó y salió rumbo a la cocina alegando querer un poco de agua.

Cuando Sakura san regresó a la sala lo había hecho decidida a no darse por vencida, por supuesto que no dijo nada al respecto, ni mucho menos aclaró que estaba más que dispuesta a no acatar esa supuesta regla de no hacer nada que todos habían aceptado.

Guardaron todo y entregaron las cuidadas y delicadas fotografías a la mayor, y así llegó la hora indicada para volver.

Pero antes de resolver emprender camino Sakura chan rompió con el silencio mientras terminaba de entregarle las últimas dos fotografías.

-Abuela, abuela- llamó –no nos dijo algo importante-

Todos la miraban otra vez, pero ya realmente no le interesaba, no si había pasado por mayores vergüenzas y torturas-burlas hacia unos cuantos minutos en la que los Hatake y sus "tan tímida eres Sakura chan" le habían hecho pasar.

–No nos mostró fotos de nuestros nietos- y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, bueno, las mujeres porque lo hombres realmente no hacían más que solo mirar –es que…¿tengo, tenemos nietos?- dijo bajito, sonrojada y avergonzada por tantas miradas curiosas sobre ella, sobre todo la de los hombres que no dejaban de verla y la hacían sentir nerviosa e incómoda.

-No- dijo sonriente con lo que los hombres se sintieron un poquito mejor –al menos creo que aún no- sonrió al bromear y jugar con esos tres.

-¿Aún no?- preguntó confundida, no era la respuesta que realmente esperaba.

La abuela rió, escuchándose su risa por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaban conviviendo con ella

–Sakura chan, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?-

-Pues…no se…este- la gennin se removía nerviosa, como toda mujer sabía lo delicado que ese tema era para las féminas, algunas más que otras, cierto, pero no se decidía a hablar –bueno yo…_no creo que tenga menos de 60, pero tampoco más de 70, ¿qué edad tendrá? ¿65?..._pues yo creo que…-

-Tengo 43, ya casi los 44-

Y todos se quedaron pasmados, sorprendidos, ¡si aparentaba estar entre los 60 y 70!, ¿cómo es que se veía más 15 o hasta 20 años más grande?

-Les sorprende, ¿verdad?- y a pesar de que nadie dijo nada era bastante obvio –siempre me pasa eso cuando la digo, además de que Naruto y Sasuke siempre se burlan de mí- murmuró con cierto rencor, pero después sonrió- pero tienen razón, después de todo me veo bastante más vieja ¿verdad? – y su sonrisa se perdió y la tristeza regresó a sus ojos cansados –esta técnica absorbe mucho del usuario, no solo su chakra, el desgaste es demasiado, la vitalidad, la juventud…, es un precio que se debe pagar…pero no me miran así, envejecer tan pronto no era tan importante si lograba lo que buscaba, a mí, a mí no me importa-

Y no supieron mucho que decir al respecto, ¿tan absorbente era ese jutsu?, entonces, si acababa tan pronto con la vitalidad del usuario…

Ella…

_-"No me queda mucho tiempo…cuando esto termine, pagaré por mis errores, moriré…"-_

-Pero aun así Sakura chan- habló otra vez intentando levantarles el ánimo –no dudo que no tarden mucho para darme unos lindos nietos, _aunque me temo que no llegaré a conocerlos_-

De nuevo silencio reinando en la cabaña, mientras unos pensaban en el gran dolor y sacrificio que la abuela cargaba (no abuela en realidad) otros pensaban que sería de la anciana (no anciana en realidad) cuando todo finalizara.

-Es tiempo- sentenció a lo que los otros simplemente asintieron –empecemos a partir-

Abue…- Sakura 2 se detuvo recordando que no era apropiado llamarle así, por lo menos no estrictamente hablando –Sakura sama ¿no hará su jutsu aquí?-

-No- sonrió la mayor ante el sufijo –para ello necesito llegar a la arbolada, ahí es donde se conectaran las cosas-

-¿_Conectarse?-_ repitieron en su mente los shinobis, tal vez por eso el ambiente les recordaba tanto a Konoha. Pero ninguno decidió cuestionarlo directamente, ni eso ni otra cosa más, ya habría tiempo para eso si era necesario realmente saberlo o entenderlo.

Salieron de la cabaña y ella les pidió llevar dos de esos grandes, pesados y oloroso jarrones que había en la carreta.

-Son necesarios- dijo en una cara difícil de leer –tenemos que apresurarnos…no me queda mucho tiempo-

Y ellos asintieron.

Y Sakura sama partió rumbo a la arbolada seguida del resto de los shinobis.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, rápidamente les saludo.

Si, como ya deben temerse me he extendido de nuevo y fue necesario dividirlo en parte 1, 2, y 3 según yo para que no le des flojera y cansancio leerlo de corrido (pero creo que es inevitable, la flojera y el cansancio XD). Pero no vayan a matarme la parte dos ya está en proceso y mañana domingo en la tarde-noche la subo o a más tardar el lunes, el plan era subirlos juntos, pero no pude resistirme a apresurarme un poco y es que este cap final ha sido todo una ODISEAAAA (pero luego les cuento).

Lamento la tardanza y dejarles esperando más T/./T…lo siento.

P.D. Por fa, dejen review (no tengo vergüenza XD)

Hasta pronto


	27. Siempre contigo, parte II

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si has llegado de forma directa al capítulo 27 y el último que leíste es "Aprendiendo a decir adiós", temo decirte que hay otro capítulo atrás, "Siempre contigo I", y otro después "Siempre contigo III, jejeje, si no lo has leído puedes regresar y leerlos, o seguirte de corrido...solo quería mencionarlo xD**_

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 27: Siempre contigo (II)**

Cuando por fin llegaron al bosque otoñal de Caradhras Sakura 2 no pudo evitar pensar y recordar dos cosas. La primera era lo mucho que ese ambiente se parecía al que seguramente había en su querida y natal villa. La segunda era aquel sueño que tenía desde hacía tantos años.

Ese donde se veía a si misma rodeada de árboles que se agitaban con el viento, donde se despedía de alguien que le hablaba y que no podía escuchar claramente, mientras le tomaba las manos ofreciéndole una calidez especial, pero que se perdía cuando él se iba y la dejaba llorando con una extraña sensación de soledad y desamparo.

El mismo sueño que una noche atrás se había repetido, como muchas otras tantas ocasiones.

-_Tantas cosas en las cuales pesar y yo lo hago en un sueño raro- _ suspiró.

Pararon en una especie de claro pequeño que era completamente rodeado por árboles enormes.

-Aquí- declaró Sakura sama con lo que el resto paró.

Kakashi 1 y 2 dejaron los recipientes en los lugares que la mayor les recomendó.

-Gracias- les agradeció sinceramente.

-Abu…- la gennin se detuvo, ya no le parecía correcto llamarla así –Sakura sama, cuando esto termine…cuando nosotros regresemos, ¿qué pasará con usted?-

La chunnin despertó de sus recuerdos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente nunca lo había pensado, ¿qué sería de su "yo"?

La mayor de las Haruno se detuvo y se recargó en el tallo de uno de los grandes árboles que le rodeaban, subió el rostro y miró el cielo blanco y gris que se colaba por la hojas, respiró profundamente y habló quedamente, tan tranquila y segura que les parecía muy distinta a esa mujer de apenas unas horas.

-Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias Sakura chan…yo solo pagaré por las mías-

-Pero…- habló rápido, había algo en su voz que no le gustaba mucho -¿estará bien, verdad?-

Y la mujer sonrió con paz, con dicha, como nunca la habían visto –si- asintió quedamente.

Las Sakuras 2 y 3 se tranquilizaron, pero que al ver el rostro de la 1 supieron que no debían hacerlo, que había más en el rostro y las palabras de la aparentemente anciana kunoichi.

-¿Estará con ellos, verdad?- preguntó con ansiedad la 2 -¿regresara con sus…nuestros hijos, verdad?-

-Si-

-Ellos la ayudaran y podrá restablecerse- sugirió la 3 al recordar el mal estado en que la mayor se encontraba cuando la encontraron.

Y Sakura sama sonrió de nuevo –no dudo que lo intenten…- y pausó, Sakura 2 y 3 sentían la ansiedad corriendo por su pecho al esperar su resolución, algo les decía que no decía toda la verdad – mis pobres hijos,- suspiró- eternamente les causo problemas. Cuando los vea les pediré perdón por todo lo que les hice pasar. Después estaré tranquila y descansaré al fin… - suspiró sin dejar de observar ese cielo nublado- y por fin podré estar contigo Kakashi-

La gennin y la chunnin comprendieron lo que eso significaba, ella moriría.

La miraron con tristeza, tal cual la 1 la veía, los Hatake solo observaron todo desde el mutismo y tranquilidad que les caracterizaba, pues comprendían que por mucho que desearan que no sucediera no conseguirían cambiarlo.

Además Sakura sama había aceptado pagar por sus acciones, el brillo tranquilo y hasta alegre que le nació en los ojos al llegar a la arbolada era un claro ejemplo de que estaba lista para partir y descansar.

-Sakura sama debe haber una forma de…-

Kakashi sempai tomó el hombro de la pequeña, la gennin le miró y el anbu negó con la cabeza, los ojos se le humedecieron, buscó a la 2 y la encontró igual de triste que ella, pero tan resignada como la 1.

-No te preocupes Sakura chan- dijo la mayor mirando aún el cielo nuboso –la felicidad tiene muchas variantes, yo seré feliz- pausó y sonrió – ¿no les encanta estos días?, a mí me gustan los días nublados, son frescos y no hace tanto sol-

Y al fin les miró. La niña al ver su rostro pacífico y seguro supo que por mucho que le doliera sólo debía respetar su decisión, pues había cosas que ella nunca comprendería ni podría cambiar, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

–"_Hay cosas que sólo queda aceptarlas Sakura chan, por mucho que nos duelan"- _ miró el cielo y recordó las palabras de su maestro.

-Si…- susurró el menor de los Hatake al observar el cielo, mostrándose un poco más abierto y alegre de lo habitual.

Y el resto de ellos miró también hacía el firmamento, donde la gran cantidad de nubes blancas y grises se juntaban y separaban a su caprichosa voluntad.

El viento suave y fresco se dejó sentir con más fuerza, poco a poco, sin siquiera notarlo; no fue sino hasta que movía con más fuerza e ímpetu los cabellos grises, rosas, las faldas, la capa del anbu (que era el único que se la volvió a colocar) y las hojas de los árboles, que notaron la diferencia que había de cuando llegaron.

-El viento ha cambiado- dijo la 1 intentando que los cabellos no le entraran en los ojos.

-Es la señal- dijo Sakura sama –Caradhras dice que es hora-

Ellos asintieron, la mayor dejó de observar el cielo y caminó hasta colocarse en medio de esos dos jarrones que destapó sin mucho cuidado. El olor nauseabundo de las preparaciones cubrió el aire por un momento recordándoles a Sakura 1 y Kakashi 1 aquella ocasión que quedaron atrapados e impregnados de semejante olor.

Afortunadamente para todos ellos, y en especial Haruno 3 que estaba por vomitar, el aroma chocante y repugnante desapareció poco después que la mujer empezó a realizar los sellos correspondientes mientras recitaba un mensaje en algún misterioso lenguaje que ninguno de ellos sabía.

Y entonces algo extraordinario inició, una extraña luz grisácea comenzó a emerger de los jarrones, como una especie de sustancia viscosa que se esparcía en derredor. Poco después se dieron cuenta de que la luz gris de los recipientes ya no solo rodeaba o surgía de ahí, sino también de las rocas, el suelo, los insectos y las plantas del bosque.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la luz gris aparecía y flotaba de aquí para allá, rodeándolos, moviéndose, reptando y emergiendo de todos lados, que comenzó a concentrarse en un punto cercano a la aparentemente anciana kunoichi que seguía recitando las palabras misteriosas.

Y así, tan rápido como todo lo que pasaba en esa montaña, ella también empezó a brillar y desprender esa luz verdosa que expresaba un poco de aquella gran porción de energía, vitalidad o chakra que debía pagar; su verde luz se desprendía y terminaba sumándose a la mancha gris, adquiriendo el mismo tono y perdiéndose en ella.

El brillo verde en Sakura sama fue cada vez menos intenso, pero invariablemente estuvo débilmente presente en el transcurso de la técnica. Era como una especie de halo luminoso y verduzco que le daba un aspecto cada vez más deteriorado a su cuerpo, a su cara, pero, extrañamente, de igual forma le hacía ver más tranquila, hasta feliz, como si la pesadez y la tristeza se dispersaran dejándole solo paz.

Y de un instante a otro el brebaje brillante levitó formando un arco sobre la kunoichi y la luz grisácea se fundió con él.

El viento era más fuerte y en él el olor del verano aparecía y se mezclaba con el otoño, en ocasiones incuso el de la primavera, o hasta el invierno.

Sakura san juraba a ver visto los arboles cubrirse de flores y ver aves que trinaban felices en sus ramas sin importarles el ventarrón. Kakashi kun logró ver aquel verde sutil y débil que desprenden las plantas al final del invierno cuando empiezan a despertar de su letargo y retoñar poco a poco; en cambio Sakura 2 se impresionó al notar como las hojas de los árboles cambiaban a aquel rojizo débil que implica el final del verano y la bienvenida del otoño.

Era algo maravilloso, tanto que si el anbu y la pequeña le hubieran comentado que ellos notaron a los árboles casi desnudos, con sus hojas marrones y rojas cayendo de aquí para allá a nadie le sorprendería, ni siquiera a Kakashi 1 que observaba no solo a las nubes grises y blancas, sino incluso unos cuantos relámpagos surcando el cielo como en un día lluvioso de verano.

Todo el paisaje cambiaba, mutaba y se mezclaba de un segundo a otro, pero de igual manera cada uno de ellos podía observar algo distinto del resto.

Absortos en la belleza y mutación del paisaje que veían con ojos entrecerrados por el viento (que estaba presente en cada ambiente) apenas y fueron conscientes de que el arco ya no estaba flotando sobre la mujer, como si hubiese desaparecido.

Y todo se calmó. El viento dejó de soplar hasta ser una brisa suave, el otoño prevaleció en los árboles y la luz gris desapareció dejando todo en sosiego.

¿Tan rápido había acabado?

Kakashi sempai y Kakashi sensei mucho dudaban que así fuera. Sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando de la nada, tal cual se habían calmado las cosas, todo regreso, el viento, la luz gris y el cambio intermitente del paisaje, pero había algo más, algo que apareció metros detrás de todos ellos, el viento había cambiado en esa dirección y un destello ruidoso y fulminante les obligó a girar y ver detrás.

La energía gris había viajado al origen de ese ruido aparecido de la nada formando un ovalo irregular y grisáceo que en ocasiones cambiaba dejando ver un mundo dentro de él.

Otro bosque.

El bosque de su aldea.

-Konoha-

Al menos esa impresión les daba, parecía su querida y hermosa aldea.

-Es nuestra Konoha- habló Sakura sama inhalando y exhalando aire, cansada –tienen que entrar-

-Pero…-

-Si no lo hacen por su voluntad, ella misma se los tragará- les dijo sonriente – y eso…eso es más desagradable-

Miraron hacia atrás, donde ese túnel gris parecía querer tragarse el viento y a ellos mismos. No querían irse, aún no.

-Es tiempo de las despedidas, nunca me han gustado, suelo llorar mucho – confesó hipando la mayor, haciendo con ello que las chicas apretaran más los ojos y las manos y los shinobis solo prestaran atención al túnel, a veces profundo otras corto, en que el óvalo gris de convirtió. A pesar de lo maravilloso de lo que pasaban los Hatake lo vieron con aquella misma resignación y tranquilidad que nunca les dejó.

-Pero, ¿cómo…quién irá primero y si…?- cuestionó la 3 bastante ocupada en aplacar un poco su vestido.

-El orden no importa- dijo la mujer –ella les conducirá al lugar correcto, estoy segura, esta vez me he encargado de que no haya dudas al respecto-

-Y…¿nuestros recuerdos?- se aventuró Sakura 2; mucho dudaba que su yo mayor pudiera hacer alguna otra técnica en esos momentos.

Sakura sama relajó el cuerpo, se acercó a ellos y mirando el corredor gris del fondo habló –también me he encargado de eso- sonrió –cuando entren a ese túnel todo quedará borrado de su memoria- sus ojos brillaban cansados, infinitamente cansados, pero alegres.

Sakura 3 apuñó las manos contra su arrugado vestido rojo, estaba nerviosa y no quería irse. La chunnin también arrugó su falda, pero lograba disimular un poco la tensión en el gesto de su cara, y la jounnin, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en ese mapa amarillo y viejo que aún conservaba.

-Entonces es hora de la despedida- habló el 1 y giró observando a cada uno de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Eso parece- dijo el anbu, mirando a los dos yo suyos que se encontraban a su costado –no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?-

-No- contestó el niño –ha sido algo…agradable – y sonrió igual que los otros dos, con sinceridad y dicha, tal cual había sonreído en aquella cueva cuando le regaló ese gesto por vez primera a Sakura 3.

-Hum…espero que no haber sido una decepción para ambos-

Y el 2 y el 3 rieron con suavidad.

-No mucha- dijeron al unísono.

Había cosas que les agradaba ver en su futuro, futuro reflejado en ese hombre que se convertiría, había otras tantas que le irritaban (aunque bien sabían que solo eran parte su propia personalidad), pero que igual manera soportaban, pero, en general, no era un hombre, o shinobi, del cual avergonzarse.

-No puedo decir "fue un placer conocerte"- dijo el 2, extendiendo su mano frente a la del maestro –pero tampoco ha sido tan malo-

Kakashi 1 aceptó su cordialidad y apretó la mano con la misma fuerza con que el anbu lo hacía, recordando aquella pequeña rencilla que tuvieron en el lago.

-Es una lástima no haberte dado tu merecido- habló el 2.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el 1.

-Tenemos suerte- dijeron al unísono y asintieron, completamente seguros de la veracidad con la que hablaban.

Y se soltaron. Miraron hacia el frente, donde las kunoichis se abrazaban como si se les fuese la vida en ello.

-Cuida de ellas- escucharon en la voz de aquel jounnin pequeño y serio que era Kakashi kun.

-Claro, con mi vida- contestó el 1, tomando la mano de aquel niño que le decía esas palabras con la más grande seriedad que pudiera tener.

Kakashi kun hizo algo como una sonrisa, pero sin llegar a serlo. Kakashi sensei le correspondió con una verdadera, con la que algún día lograría esbozar sin tanto esfuerzo ni pena.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso- indicó Kakashi sempai cuando terminaron de soltar sus manos. Hatake 3 asintió y tomó la mano del anbu – estoy seguro de que lo cumplirá, porque yo lo haría- y sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

-Si…yo igual- dijo el pequeño Hatake, exitosamente sonriendo al fin.

-Hum…habrá que darles un poco más de tiempo- dijo el maestro observando como las kunoichis seguían repartiendo abrazos entre una y otra. Las mujeres siempre tardaban más que ellos en esas y muchas más cosas.

-Y esperar nuestro turno- dijo el púber, descolocando a los otros dos que le miraron y no se sorprendieron tanto al ver como seguía sonriendo.

-Además de jactancioso pervertido- dijeron en coro los mayores.

-Hum…en algún momento tengo que empezar a parecerme a ustedes ¿no?- dijo el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que sí- dijo el maestro metiendo de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.

Y el anbu no opinó nada, solo detuvo un poco esa capa que seguía moviéndose de acá para allá molestándole un poco. Persiguieron en su observación sobre las kunoichis que estaban enormemente conmovidas. Sakura invariablemente sería una llorona.

-A propósito de eso- habló el 2 –nunca aclaraste que era eso de "cuidó muy bien de mi"- no quería quedarse con la duda.

El 1 suspiró y sin dejar de ver a las kunoichis dijo –si te dijera en lo que consiste lo bien que cuido de mí y lo grandioso que se sintió, dudo mucho que te quedaras con las ganas de darme mi merecido-

Kakashi 3 miró con esa seriedad como el anbu entrecerraba el ojo y apretaba los puños, pero de igual manera aflojaba el agarre y suspiraba, tranquilizándose.

-Hum, sí, eso me temo- dijo tranquilo –aunque, no necesitas especificarlo-

Y Kakashi sempai le lanzó un golpe directo al estómago, uno que el maestro nunca detuvo, muy a pesar de poder hacerlo si quería. Pero Kakashi sensei se conformó con responderle dándole un buen golpe en la mejilla izquierda que por no bloquearlo, aunque también pudo hacerlo, lo tumbó contra el suelo.

Apenas Hatake 1 lo vio contra el suelo cayó de rodillas sobándose la parte dolorida y palpitante que sería difícil de ignorar por unos días. Aun en el suelo el anbu se tocó la mejilla dolorida y palpitante que le amenazaba con una fuerte hinchazón, y sonrió.

-Golpeas como niña Hatake- dijo el 2.

-Sí, al parecer siempre ha sido así- contestó el 1.

El 3 solo les vio, suspiró ayudó a incorporarse al 2, aunque bien podría hacerlo el mismo, pero quería adelantar las cosas.

-Pues creo que podría cambiar mi parecer respecto a eso de no estar avergonzado de ustedes dos- confesó el 3 cruzándose de brazos y mirando como sus "yo" seguían tocándose la zona lastimada.

Y los Kakashi 1 y 2 sonrieron.

-Yo también lo haría- dijeron en coro.

-Hombres- susurró la 3 al ver como su maestro y el anbu se golpeaban un poco.

Al mirar como el mayor de los Hatake empezaba con su frase de despedida, y los otros dos le seguían, no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que si un hombre (o tres) como Hatake Kakashi iniciaba el tan temido adiós, era precisamente para animarlas a realizarlo ellas mismas, y es que la ansiedad a ninguna les había dejado decir palabra alguna. Los Kakashi solo les alentaban.

Ellas, por su parte solo atinaron a darse abrazos, lo más fuerte que podían hacerlo, sin lastimarse, obviamente. Diciéndose un "gracias, gracias", "te extrañaré" y cosas así mientras se estrechaban unas a otras (incluyendo a Sakura sama).

Y a pesar de querer intentar no llorar simplemente no pudieron, siempre sería una llorona, eso le quedaba claro.

Cuando escucharon el primer golpe giraron observando aquella pequeña disputa entre esos dos. La chunnin se angustió de sobremanera, también la 3, pero las otras dos les detuvieron de correr tras ellos y negando con la cabeza les indicaron que estarían bien, que solo era una despedida y que ambos, anbu y maestro, eran algo que necesitaban.

-Hombres, todos son iguales- dijo de nuevo la gennin causando un par de risas en el resto de las kunoichis.

Pero la risa desapareció cuando la mayor de ellas se desplomó, afortunadamente Sakura 1 y 2 lograron tomarle de los brazos y evitarle la caída.

-Sakura sama- dijeron en coro.

-Hey, hey, tranquilas, chicas, tranquilas- dijo la mayor, sonriendo, los Hatake se acercaron cuando vieron el incidente, pero descansaron un poco al verla sonreír –es solo…solo que ya es tiempo de irse…si se apuran un poco me ayudarían bastante – aclaró al lograr ponerse de pie por completo aun con ese tenue brillo verde que le rodeaba –está bien, pueden soltarme…no caeré-

La chunnin y la jounnin asintieron y le soltaron aun angustiadas por la caída.

-Entonces solo queda marcharse- susurró la niña.

-Así es- contestó el niño.

Sakura 3 miró a Kakashi kun y sonrió con tristeza, pero después relajó el rostro y suspiró.

-Yo iré primero- dijo con seguridad, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Ver a Kakashi kun apoyándola (y saber que la escuchaba a pesar de murmurar cosas sin importancia) le daba una sensación de alegría y aliento que le llevó a determinarlo y tomar valor.

-¿Estas segura Sakura chan?- preguntó el maestro, tocándole los cabellos.

-Si…si- contestó temblorosa, cierto que estaba inquieta y le daba temor, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-Eres muy valiente Sakura chan- dijo el anbu con sinceridad, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

.Gra…gracias- y miró el túnel gris y caminó tres pasos alejándose.

El túnel ahora golpeaba contra el suelo, formando un hermoso paisaje donde el bosque que conocía y donde entrenaba aparecía.

Y frenó y dio media vuelta y corrió y se abrazó a la aparentemente anciana Sakura sama, y luego a la jounnin que le jaló de las mejillas, después corrió contra el cuerpo de la chunnin que sonriéndole le recibió.

-Sólo…solo se me olvidaba decirles que las quiero mucho…y…que estoy muy orgullosa de cada una de ustedes- dijo la niña, temblorosa y sonriente

-Nosotras también- dijo la 1.

-Hasta siempre Sakura chan- dijo la 2.

-No olvides entrenar muy duro y ser más fuerte- dijo Sakura sama.

Sakura 3 asintió y suspiró, pero inútilmente se borró las lágrimas porque aparecieron nuevas cuando vio a los tres shinobis.

-¡Sensei!- corrió a abrazarle.

Ya no le importaba mucho que le diera tanta vergüenza, tampoco que tuviera unas cuantas lágrimas en las mejillas y que el rubor las cubriera con suavidad

–Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo sensei-

- No fue nada Sakura chan- le dijo tocándole la cabeza, como siempre –soy tu sensei, ¿recuerdas?, es mi responsabilidad-

-Si- y le abrazó más fuerte –lo extraño mucho sensei, espero verlo pronto- y le soltó, Kakashi 1 asintió.

-Estoy seguro que sí- dijo él.

-¿Y yo qué?, ¿no cuento?-

Sakura escuchó al Hatake mediano y rio viéndose adorablemente tierna al tener ese extraño gesto donde la sonrisa en los labios se le mezclaba con la tristeza en los ojos y el llanto suave que le decencia por las mejillas.

-Claro que si Kakashi sempai- y caminó hasta él, el anbu se arrodilló y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Extrañaría esa pequeña mancha rosa que se encontró en el bosque. Después de todo fue a la primer Sakura que conoció, la recordaba claramente siguiéndole los pasos y atrapándola contra los tensos y peligrosos hilos contra un árbol, amenazándola con un kunai que le hiso sentir un poco culpable, solo era una niña ingenua, ¡tan acostumbrado estaba a matar!

Ella era demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente, demasiado rosa, así la recordaba, así la veía.

Tal vez por eso hacía que le diera cierta ternura distinta al resto, como una pequeña criatura que no puede dejar de admirarse y desear cuidar de la crueldad del mundo, esa en la que él se sumió desde pequeño. Tal vez por eso no era tan bromista con ella, o tal vez era porque al verla podía verificar que quizás no era tan lejano el convertirse en uno maestro, uno que al parecer no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Te extrañaré Sakura chan- y le besó los cabellos con suavidad.

-Yo también sempai, aunque no le recuerde, es extraño, pero puedo apostar que lo extrañaré mucho- y le soltó, el anbu le tomó de las mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas que le corrían –gracias por no molestarme tanto sempai, en eso usted es mi favorito- y le besó la mejilla haciendo que le diera la razón a Kakashi kun en eso de que con las tres era agradable un beso; el anbu sonrió –en eso y en su uniforme- confesó entre risas nerviosas que sorprendieron a todos.

-Dos puntos, bien por mí entonces- dijo él al recuperarse de la sorpresa que la aparentemente tímida niña le había dado.

La gennin sonrió nerviosa y le soltó.

Parado a un costado esperaba su turno el niño quien logró tomar muy bien las muestras de afecto que Sakura chan le daba a los otros dos, pensando que era él mismo y se estaban dando un adiós, logrando también no tener aquella mirada que se sentía tan pesada en la nuca.

-Kakashi kun- soltó ella, bajito y quedo. Suspiró y espero por sus palabras, pero él no habló, pero no le importó mucho, solo le abrazó, fuerte, más fuerte que los otros dos, pero tratando de no ahogarle.

El niño hiso un esfuerzo por no sonreír, además de que no podría si lo intentaba, Sakura lo estaba casi asfixiando, definitivamente siempre abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, y a veces no media mucho su fuerza, tal cual la 1 y la 2.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho enano- dijo en susurros y por fin disminuyó un poco la fuerza a lo normal.

Kakashi kun asintió y tocó sus cabellos con suavidad, oliendo esa fragancia a manzana que tanto le gustaba. Cuando al fin se soltaron Sakura le miró a la cara y le sonrió y dio un tenue beso en la mejilla, como aquel que le dio en la cabaña.

-Me gustas y te quiero mucho- y él solo asintió y Sakura rio con aquel rubor tierno –Nunca te lo dije, pero te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas Kakashi kun-

Y riendo le dejó.

No importaba si él no le daba palabras de aliento, o siquiera decía un "tú también me gustas", no importaba mucho, porque el solo decírselo le hacía sentir bien, además de que realmente sabía que ella no le era del todo indiferente.

Caminó otros pasos alejándose y mirando con determinación ese túnel gris que le esperaba. Se sentía ansiosa, temblorosa y miedosa respecto a cruzar ese umbral, pero feliz por todo lo que había vivido. No quería enfocarse en la tristeza, ya había sido bastante triste todo lo que había pasado y pasaría, habría que disfrutar de las cosas felices.

Cuando dio el sexto paso algo la detuvo, una mano. Giró, era Kakashi kun.

-¿Tienes miedo, verdad?- y no dijo nada, solo asintió –yo iré contigo, así será más fácil-

-Gracias-

Kakashi giró el rostro y miró a las tres kunoichis regalándoles una sincera sonrisa de despedida, cariño y agradecimiento, mucho viniendo de alguien como ese callado y exigente niño. Después caminaron juntos y estado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia frenó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella.

Kakashi kun la miró –iré primero que tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-Si no exploto cuando ingrese ahí, supongo que te sentirás más segura, ¿no?-

-Tonto- le golpeó la cara –no digas eso…- y él no dijo nada, como siempre, Sakura 3 suspiró, giró el rostro hacía el frente, mirando el túnel, ¡él era tan desesperante!

–Nunca me dejaste decirte que tú también me gustas mucho Sakura chan-

Y el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien?

¡No esperaba que le dijera tal cosa!

Kakashi 1 le había acompañado no solo para brindarle seguridad y despedirse juntos, sino tener un poco más de privacidad para decirle aquello que tan difícil era, si estaba lejos de los otros sería más sencillo, al menos en teoría sería más fácil, también quería darle algo.

Sakura chan giró el rostro admirada ante tal declaración. Y más grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sin la máscara.

-¿Ka…kashi?-

Y Hatake 3 sonrió, era divertido ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura chan.

La gennin no podía creerlo, al fin, después de tantos años de luchar por verle, por fin lo había logrado, y ni siquiera se había esforzado en ello.

Sin poder hablar más que palabras mochas siguió mirándolo con aquella hambre y ansiedad que tenía de conocerle desde hacía tanto.

Era guapo, un niño, o jovencito apuesto que sin máscara se veía menos serio y duro, además de un poco más maduro de lo que aparentemente demostraba.

Hasta la sonrisa sutil, pequeña y suave le iba bien; hasta su sonrisa era discreta, silenciosa, como él, pero bella y lo suficientemente alegre para ser contagiosa.

Si la gennin no estuviera tan sorprendida y ensimismada en esa sutil sonrisa se hubiera dado cuenta que no era la única admirada ante la cara descubierta del niño.

-Definitivamente son iguales a ti- dijo la 1 y la mayor asintió, ellas simplemente lo contemplaban con ternura, ya sin esa sorpresa marcada en sus facciones.

Caso aparte era la chunnin, que seguía admirada y le veía alegre, satisfecha y atenta. Además, tenía una extraña sensación, como si verlos a ellos dos, y en especial a Kakashi kun sin máscara, fuera algo familiar.

-Tu máscara…- susurró.

-¿Hum…?, pensé que querías verme sin ella aunque solo fuera una vez, pero si te incomoda tanto…- y estaba por subírsela, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…yo…no me lo esperaba- confesó avergonzada.

-Lo sé, eso lo hace más divertido – confesó sonriendo de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír pero arquear sus cejas, sintiéndose dichosa y molesta –además apenas sin esto es que puedo regresarte el beso-

-¿El bes…?-

Y Sakura no terminó, Kakashi kun le había besado.

La beso en los labios, robándole con ello su primer beso, el primer beso verdadero que le habían dado, y que correspondía.

-Bueno…al menos ya no puedes presumir que tú fuiste el primero ¿no?- le dijo divertido el maestro y de cierta forma satisfecho de que así fuera, era una especie de venganza, si él no era el primero, tampoco quería que fuera el anbu, ¡bien por el pequeño!

Sakura 2 al escucharlo supo que su beso secreto en el prado de las flores no era tan secreto después de todo y tornó de los mil colores, además de que ahora se explicaba por qué los labios del anbu tenían un extraño sabor familiar.

Kakashi sempai sonrió –sí, me temo que sí- dejó en un suspiro –pues ha terminado llevándonos gran ventaja- Kakashi 1 asintió –al final nos ha ganado a los dos- y ambos asintieron.

-Maldito enano- dijeron el 1 y el 2 en coro.

Fue ligero, tierno y suave, y más rápido de lo que pensó se terminó, pero no importaba mucho, Sakura estaba segura que tendría otras oportunidades para recibir más como esos.

-Siempre supe que Sakura chan lograría verlo si le pedía un beso- la chunnin rio quedamente y su Inner también –pero no pensé que él se lo diera sin que se lo pidieran-

-Perdona- dijo Kakashi 3 aun con la seriedad en el no tan infantil rostro (al menos no tanto como ella se imaginaba), con la tranquilidad en su ojo vago y en su voz, pero con un tenue y tierno rubor que aun indicaba que todavía era un niño –es que no quería llevarme nada pendiente- y la 3 asintió sonrojada.

Ahora ella era la que no hablaba mucho, ¡la había dejado sin palabras! Y eso era mucho decir.

-Hum…ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo él –también había otra cosa, quería darte algo-

Y hurgó entre su portakunais y sacó un objeto y se lo mostró.

Sakura 3 abrió y cerró los ojos sorprendida ¡era aquel collar del festival!

_-"¡WOW! ¡es…es…precioso!...¡mira, es el más precioso hemos visto!"-_

_-"Siempre dices eso…"- _

Lo tomó aun admirada, mirando esas piedrecillas verde-azules que brillaban con elegancia, la alegría que sentía se le obviaba en esa sonrisa hermosa y sincera.

_-…"¡cómpralo!, lo prometiste, dijiste que comprarías lo que te pidiera, ¡cómpralo!"-_

–"_Número uno, yo no prometí nada, tu sola sacaste tus conclusiones, y número dos no lo compraría porque ni por nada del mundo usaría una cosa de esas, son de niña"-_

Pero su sonrisa mutó a un gesto de interrogación al no recordar que él comprara el objeto.

-Lo compré en el puesto, cuando te alejaste, te busqué para dártelo pero fue cuando pasó lo del desastre…-

No podía creerlo, era aquel collar que tanto le había gustado y le había exigido comprar.

_-"No es para ti, ¡bobo!...¡es para mí!"-_

-Desde entonces había querido dártelo, pero no encontraba el momento, después estabas enojada conmigo y cuando hicimos las paces no me dejaste hablar. Pero pensé que este sería…-

_-"...no te odio, de hecho, a pesar de que eres tan odioso y molesto, me caes bastante bien, no sé porque…pero así es…-_

_-"Hum, yo también tengo algo que decirte y dar…"-_

_-"¡Quieres dejarme hablar por favor!"- _

-…un buen momento…- le sonrió, Sakura le miró aun conmovida – además también me parece una buena forma para…-

Sakura lo interrumpió un poco al abrazarlo y llorar ahora si con más abundancia.

-Gracias-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sabes que si- dijo alegre, se limpió un poco las lágrimas, desesperada y avergonzada –siempre soy tan llorona- sonrió, Kakashi kun también.

Las kunoichis al ver el presente sacaron aquel collar que tantas cosas significaban para ellas y sonrieron ¡claro, ahora comprendían!

-…perdona Kakashi kun, te interrumpí, ¿qué decías?- dijo sin poder controlar el agua salada que le brotaba de los ojos como por arte de magia.

-Ah, sí, decía que darte esto…- y susurró, su rostro sereno le daba una alegría extraña, y la sensación de que habría que poner mucha atención a sus palabras – nos ayudará…-

-¿Ayudarnos?-

-Hum- asintió –sé que vamos a olvidar todo, pero, quiero darte este collar y que lo conserves como una muestra de todo lo que hemos vivido. También de que algún día estaré contigo de nuevo, de que siempre lo estaré, solo que tendrás que esperarme un poco Sakura chan...- la niña emitió un sonido gutural, sin ser capaz de hablar algo entendible ¡él era tan tierno! –es algo pensé desde lo del lago…sé que es un poco cursi…- se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso ante la mirada de la gennin (y del resto de los shinobis), era vergonzoso decir algo como eso –pero…-

-No- dijo ella, apuñando el collar contra su pecho –no lo es- y Kakashi kun sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿lo conservaras?-

Asintió –será mi tesoro- y Hatake 3 le creyó –cuando esté sola me ayudará a saber…no, -negó y corrigió -a recordar que hay alguien que espera encontrarme y yo también le esperaré-

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron.

Sakura 2 apuño su collar contra el pecho bastante contenta de saber al fin de donde provenía, o comprender todo aquello que le hacía sentir.

Aunque ellos olvidaran todo, aunque no recordaran ni un poco uno del otro, ese pequeño collar estaría entre ellos, como una señal del pasado, de su presente y del futuro.

¡Ahora entendía (Sakura 2, Sakura 1 y Sakura sama) porque le daba todos esos sentimientos cada vez que lo veía!

Sakura san miró el collar con infinita paciencia, la abuela igual. Los Hatake solo seguían con la vista al frente sintiéndose admirados y orgullosos de lo que ese pequeño niño había ideado, esa "trampa" que diseñó para guardar un poco de su aventura en ese pequeño objeto.

-Sakura sama- susurró Sakura san -¿usted…lo sabía?-

-No- sonrió la mujer –tampoco lo sabía…es extraño ¿no?-

-Si-

-_"No sé exactamente que signifique Sakura chan, o si siquiera signifique algo, pero…¿qué te parece si le damos uno?, uno como: te prometo, que siempre conservaré esto conmigo, no importa lo que me pase o lo que suceda, permanecerá junto a mí como sentir hacia ti, estará siempre conmigo…"-_

-Kakashi, tenías razón después de todo- murmuró la mayor, Sakura 1 sonrió tenuemente, segura de lo que esas palabras significaban.

-"_No lo olvides Sakura chan, siempre voy a quererte, amarte, y estaré contigo, protegiéndote, esto solo será un pequeño símbolo de eso"-_

Kakashi kun estaba por decir "es hora" cuando Sakura 3 abrió los ojos, como si recordara algo muy importante, y le habló –espera un poquito, se me ocurre algo más-

Y ante sus ojos, u ojo, vio como la niña tomaba el collar y lo abrió, deslizó una de las pequeñas rocas de los lados, lo cerró y se lo entregó.

-Detenlo un poco- él asintió.

Sakura llevó las manos a la nuca, donde deshizo el nudo de la bandana, con precaución y precisión pasmosa arrancó un largo y delgado trozo del listón azul, se lo entregó también y se colocó de nuevo el protector. Después le quito la roca y el pedazo de listón, deslizó con precaución el delgado pedazo de tela por el pequeñísimo orificio de la roca, cuando logró unirlos sonrió triunfante.

-Tu mano- ordenó, Kakashi 3 obedeció extendiendo la que tenía libre.

Sakura se acercó mucho a él, sonrojándole un poco cuando le rozó la mano, Haruno rio de su timidez, ahora bastante obvia en sus facciones tranquilas pero avergonzadas, pero no agregó nada

–Listo- declaró cuando terminó de atar a la muñeca izquierda del niño el listón del cual colgaba una de las piedras.

-Sé que nunca llevarías algo como esto por ser de niña- dijo en un sonrisa, con un brillo especial en los ojos que de nuevo amenazaban por derramarse –pero quiero que tú también conserves una parte de lo que me diste-

Hatake asintió.

-Así que de ahí vino ¿eh?- susurró Kakashi 1 tocando la bolsa de su chaleco donde aún conservaba esa roca, él anbu asintió tomando con delicadeza esa pequeña roca que tan importe era y tan cursi y tonto le hacía sentir.

-Qui…quiero- dijo temblorosa, lagrimosa y tímida –quiero que también sientas que yo estaré esperándote, que no estás tan solo Kakashi kun, porque yo algún día estaré ahí, esperando por ti. Cuídala mucho, como lo hiciste conmigo - sonrió y cerró los ojos, soltando de nuevo las lágrimas que tanto le nacían, el niño asintió.

Y las mayores recordaron.

_-"Hum…tal vez signifique…que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos"-_

-Y algún día Kakashi kun, cuando estemos juntos y miremos que son iguales, nos daremos cuenta de que esto…-

-…significa algo especial- completó él, Sakura asintió.

-…aunque no lo recordemos-

-…aunque lo olvidemos- sonrió Kakashi kun.

-…y no sepamos que signifique- finalizaron en coro.

_-"Hum…tal vez signifique…que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos"-_

Y Sakura sama y Sakura san suspiraron y miraron el gran cielo nuboso que se extendía y apenas podía verse a través de las hojas de los árboles, pensando que ese día llegaría, alegre y esperanzadoramente llegaría.

-Ya…ya…no quiero llorar- la gennin cerró los ojos y se limpió el llanto, le daba pena que le vieran así ¡maldita manía la suya de llorar por todo!

Sintió el peso de una mano en el hombro, era él que con la otra le extendía ese collar que tanto significaba para ellos. Sakura lo tomó y lo apuño contra sus manos.

-La cuidaré muy bien Sakura chan- sonrió sincero.

Y de nuevo cerró los ojos verdes, y de nuevo lloraba.

Kakashi cerró una mano sobre las suyas y con la otra le tocó la mejilla por donde llovían las gotas saladas que tan triste le ponían.

-Siempre has sido muy llorona Sakura chan-

-S…si-

Y ella no pudo decir nada más. Kakashi siguió sonriendo y juntó su otra mano a las suyas.

-Te extrañaré mucho, espera por mí-

-Siempre tardas años en llegar- dijo ella sollozando –tendré que ser un poco paciente-

-Si…- asintió –hasta entonces Sakura chan, cuídate mucho-

Y le soltó, Sakura 3 giró observándolo partir rumbo a ese túnel gris donde el viento se perdía.

Las lágrimas le rodaban y se perdían en aquel túnel, sus cabellos se agitaban furiosamente y unos cuantos se le metían en los ojos, pero no podía despegar sus manos del pecho, donde apretaban ese collar.

Quería correr tras él, detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, porque como su sensei decía, había cosas que uno no puede cambiar, solo aceptarlas, y esa era una de ellas.

Miró el pequeño collar y lo apretó otra vez contra su pecho, aun llorando, pero al menos, al menos tenía algo para, sino recordarlo, si tener algo, una pista, de todo eso que pasaron juntos.

Y la silueta de él entró y empezó a volverse borrosa, distante…

–Hasta entonces, Kakashi kun, te estaré esperando-

…y desapareció.

Todos observaron atentamente la partida del niño, las kunoichis en especial sentían algo de nostalgia, melancolía, pero no recordaban exactamente qué era eso que le hacía sentir, excepto Sakura 2, que apenas vio como Sakura 3 le entregaba la piedrecilla a Kakashi 3 supo que era lo que sentía.

-_Era usted sensei, siempre fue usted- _ la chunnin sonrió.

¡Era su sueño!

Ese sueño que tenía desde niña, ese sueño que le causaba una sensación ansiosa y extraña cuando despertaba, de soledad, tristeza, desamparo y ansiedad, pero que con solo tocar el collar desaparecía, o disminuía. Ese sueño que cobró más fuerza desde que todo empezó. Ese que no era propiamente un sueño, sino algo como un recuerdo, una pista que alguna parte de ella jamás quiso olvidar, que se negó a olvidar.

Algo que dejaría de soñar tan seguido al regresar a Konoha, un sueño que con los años desaparecería, pero que siempre dejaría una leve sensación ansiosa y extraña de que olvidaba algo.

-Hasta pronto Kakashi kun- susurró de nuevo. Se colocó el collar y lo ocultó bajo el vestido.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro giró y se despidió de ellos. A pesar de que aún estaba insegura de lo que le esperaba, y aún nerviosa, miedosa, llorona y temblorosa corrió a ese largo túnel gris que le esperaba con ansias y hambre donde terminó de desaparecer.

-Adiós Sakura chan, adiós Kakashi kun-

El viento seguía moviendo todo, sonando con ese silbido que en ocasiones llega dar miedo, las nubes seguían grises y blancas y el resto de ellos seguía de pie, mirando como ambos niños habían desaparecido.

-Bien…creo que ha llegado mi turno- habló el mediano al no escuchar a nadie declararlo. Seguían ocupados en la tierna escena que sucedió con los pequeños.

-Sempai…- murmuró la chunnin.

-Tú y tu sensei solo tendrán que llegar a Konoha- dijo el anbu –yo en cambio tengo un viaje más largo, habrá que ir dando los primeros pasos- y la jovencita asintió –siempre me han parecido innecesarias las despedidas, pero haré una excepción-

Y el rastreador caminó unos cuantos pasos, acercándose hasta ellas. Las miró profundamente, como si deseara ver el mas mínimo detalle en ellas, solo le faltaba abrir el sharingan para hacerlo más intimidante de lo que ya era.

Tan serio como estaba solo sonrió y las sorprendió ¿cómo podía cambiar de ese gesto intimidante y profundo a una sonrisa vaga?

-Gracias- y las kunoichis asintieron sin saber mucho a que se refería –a cada una de ustedes, muchas gracias por todo- y siguieron sin entender, pero dichosas al ver ese gesto suave en él, más parecido a su maestro, más pacífico –por mi parte no me arrepiento de esto…me alegra haber venido acá, gracias por ello, por darme la esperanza que necesitaba-

-Sempai…- susurró la chunnin conmovida, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero estaba segura de que era algo muy importante para él y se alegraba de haberlo ayudado, aunque no supiera a que se refería exactamente, ni lo que había hecho.

-Kakashi…buen viaje- murmuró la jounnin. El anbu asintió.

-De nada- agregó la mayor.

-Hum- asintió.

Se acercó a Sakura sama y le besó con respeto la mano –muchas gracias y…-

-Sshh, déjalo así- susurró la kunoichi que temblaba de tiempo a tiempo. Él asintió y le soltó.

Luego siguió con Sakura san -perdóname por dejarte sola- dijo abrazándola suavemente, pero demostrándole que aunque fue el más distante con ella, no era tan distinto de los Kakashi que había conocido.

Y le beso la frente, como a una pequeña niña que se desea cuidar por siempre, casi como besó a Sakura chan momentos antes. Sakura 1 asintió quedamente sintiéndose una pequeña niña perdida que encuentra consuelo y se siente inmensamente feliz.

Estaba feliz, feliz de que el más lejano a ella le demostrara el gran afecto que le tenía. Una sensación familiar y un dejá vu le vino cuando sintió sus labios enmascarados en la frente, pero no dijo nada, y es que Kakashi le había besado tantas veces que no era algo muy sorprendente de sentir.

Y la jounnin sonrió y se sintió enternecida ante el sonrojo que se asomaba en las mejillas del anbu, era tan extraño. Por supuesto que lo que ella no sabía era que Kakashi sempai recordaba aquel tierno y triste beso que le robó el aliento y lo dejó completamente desarmado ante su ternura, desolación, valor, fortaleza y belleza, todo lo cual admiraba y respetaba, pero que de igual manera le hacía sentir mal y culpable.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella intentando sonreírle y aligerarle la carga, le jaló el cabello, reprendiéndolo.

Él se admiró un poco al recordar que aquel gesto era de su madre y que lo tenía tanto para reprenderle como consolarle, generalmente después le consolaba y lo perdonaba colocándolo sobre su regazo. Y así lo sintió de ella, entendió que precisamente eso era lo que Sakura san quería externarle.

El anbu sonrió y se alejó. Solo le quedaba despedirse de la chunnin, siempre tenía que dejar lo más difícil para al final, era tan perezoso….

-Kakashi sempai- Haruno 2 lo abrazó al ver que él simplemente no se decidida a hablar o hacer algo, solo se había quedado frente de ella, observándola profundamente de esta forma que le hacía sentir tan apenada e incómoda –muchas gracias a usted también- le susurró –sé que no tenía un trato especial conmigo como el de Sakura chan y me molestó muchas veces, pero aun así muchas gracias- le dijo tratando de no sonar tan temblorosa.

Se sentía tan boba, tan incómoda bajo su mirada profunda y penetrante que tuvo que hablar, y justo lo hacía diciéndole que bien sabía que él tenía un trato especial para con la niña, ¡era tan tonta!, hasta podrían decirle que estaba celosa de Sakura chan ¡y obviamente no era así!

Fue tonto confesarlo al final, pero simplemente no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

El anbu no dijo nada, ni siquiera el comentario presuntuoso "estas celosa" que Sakura 2 esperaba, nada, era como si estuviera más serio y distante que antes, justo como era cuando lo conoció. Y eso le hiso sentir peor.

Kakashi sempai se separó un poco de ella, dejándola con una sensación amarga en la boca y la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro.

-Sempai…yo- Hatake 2 ni siquiera la vio a ella, sino giró a su izquierda y miró al mayor de ellos, le sonrió.

Antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo el anbu la abrazo con posesión, la tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola, se bajó la máscara y la beso con fuerza y fiereza, con pasión. Dejándole literalmente con la boca abierta, lo que le llevo a aumentar más su admiración al sentir algo más que los labios de Kakashi en ese beso.

Era muy distinto a aquel beso dulce que le regaló en el prado cuando renunció a ella. Un beso que le quemó los labios y le robó el aliento, dejándola completamente pasmada, cansada y sonrojada, hasta le dolía ¿la había mordido al final o solo se lo imaginó?

Cuando se separó de ella, abrió y cerró los ojos de forma graciosa. Ni siquiera podía decir nada, o golpearlo, que bien se lo merecía.

Y ahí estaba él, sonriendo con descaro y lascivia, burlándose de su rubor y timidez. Completa y totalmente atractivo y sinvergüenza.

-Esto ayudara un poco para esperar, gracias Sakura chan- le dijo sin el menor recato o arrepentimiento, con una ligera pero sensual sonrisa en los labios que la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Y antes de siquiera poder decir algo el anbu le tomó las manos con fuerza y mirando a un costado dijo –no fui el primero, pero apuesto que no le han dado uno como este-

Y Sakura miró a donde él hablaba, donde estaba precisamente su maestro, quien no tenía la mejor cara que le había visto, de hecho hasta le dio miedo y calosfríos.

Kakashi 1 estaba furioso, si bien se esperaba una mala pasada de parte del irrespetuoso anbu, no se esperaba eso, hasta se había tratado de contener un poco al inicio, pues sabía que era la despedida y bueno, no quería parecer un maniático celoso (como los habían llamado las kunoichis en la sesión de fotos), pero ¡se le había pasado la mano!

El presumido, estúpido y aprovechado del anbu se había excedido y sobrepasado por mucho lo poco que le hubiera aceptado, eso desde su muy limitado punto de vista, ¡había superado por mucho su tan diminuta tolerancia!

¡Y no lo perdonaría a pesar de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, eso no contaba!

Apuñando las manos con rabia avanzó un poco.

Lo estaba retando, ¡y encima le decía tal cosa y le sonreía con tanta desfachatez!

Antes de siquiera hacer algo el rastreador le sonrió de nuevo y miró a Sakura, quien seguía igual de descolocada y asustada y la arrojó con fuerza, hacia él.

De no haber sido por su maestro (y que este tenía buenos reflejos y evitó un golpe) hubiera dado contra el suelo, o estrellado contra él, o ambos.

Kakashi la atrapó, pero ni siquiera la miró, estaba muy atento mirando como el anbu brincaba hacia atrás, cayendo varios metros lejos, a unos cuantos pasos del vórtice donde desaparecería.

Se colocó con velocidad admirable la máscara y, antes de colocarse la espantosa máscara de porcelana borró esa sonrisa y les vio con seriedad y nostalgia.

-Cuídala- pidió con esa voz tranquila y baja que denotaba la seriedad con la que hablaba. Arqueó sus ojos, sonriendo, se puso la máscara y entró desapareciendo en ese vórtice.

-Kakashi sempai- susurró Sakura 2, que aún seguía con todo eso que le hiso sentir en tan pocos segundos, y también aún seguía siendo sostenida por su maestro, quien extrañamente asintió y logró disminuir ese tinte sombrío que tanto asustaba.

-Estúpido anbu- susurró el ahora único Kakashi.

La chunnin lo miró de nuevo y deseó que le soltara de una vez por todas, quizás eran dos Kakashi, pero para el caso era el mismo hombre que la había besado y que hiso que le temblaran las piernas y le ardieran los labios.

¡Definitivamente si la había mordido el muy abusivo…no tenía que ser tan brusco!

-Sensei…- murmuró ella incapaz de verlo a los ojos, u ojo, porque además del susto que le había dado y lo nerviosa que le ponía esa mirada, estaba aún con la sensación ansiosa que el anbu le había dejado, y que seguía presente si él seguía abrazándola. Después de todo era la misma persona ¿no?

-Si- asintió recuperando al fin la tranquilidad en su voz y ojo, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

La soltó con delicadeza y ella por fin pudo sentirse un poco más libre y segura de sus propias acciones y movimientos, logrando milagrosamente no llevarse la mano a la boca que le palpitaba tanto.

–Será mejor apresurar las cosas- murmuró Hatake.

Si bien no quería quedarse con la angustia y culpabilidad de dejar a las otras dos kunoichis, si quería olvidarse cuanto antes del mal trago que ese anbu le había hecho pasar. Alguna ventaja tendría que sacarle a la falta de memoria ¿no?

Las Sakuras mayores, que permanecieron de espectadoras todo ese tiempo, al escucharlo hablar con tal solemnidad y seriedad lograron despertar de la admiración y diversión que toda esa escena le habían hecho pasar.

Supuestamente esos dos (el anbu y el maestro) eran serios, vagos, serenos y despreocupados, lo suficientemente pacíficos, inteligentes, maduros y adultos para no caer en provocaciones, pero no eran más que un par de celosos que les gustaba fastidiarse uno al otro y competir entre ellos. Irónicamente el más madurado de los tres había resultado ser el pequeño Kakashi kun.

Eran tan infantiles, como un par de niños que pelean por un dulce. Les recordaban a sus hijos, sobre todo a los gemelos que siempre estaban en competencia (aunque la niña tampoco se quedaba atrás)

¡Y según él los sacaban de su lado de la familia!, si claro….

-_Que bien que nunca se enamoraron de la misma persona- _pensó refiriéndose a Takashi y Sakumo. Sakura sama rio bajito, atrayendo la atención de todos que por un momento al verla tan feliz sonrieron.

Pero Sakura san borró su sonrisa -creo que sigo yo- dijo la jounnin, tomando la trenza y echándola hacia atrás, como venía haciéndolo desde hace rato.

-Si así lo deseas- dijo la mayor y ella asintió.

Estaba tan cansada que tuvo que ser auxiliada por las kunoichis para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-Sakura sama-

–Cada vez somos menos, ya falta poco- dijo bajito, recuperando el sosiego.

Y la jounnin y la gennin asintieron.

-Yo la cuidaré- dijo la 2, recargándola contra un árbol, Sakura 1 sonrió y comprendió.

Sakura chan le daba la oportunidad de marcharse y despedirse de Kakashi.

-Gracias Sakura chan- y le abrazo con delicadeza. Después besó la frente de la cansada y aparentemente anciana kunoichi.

-Muchas gracias Sakura sama, disculpe todas las complicaciones que le hicimos pasar-

-No…no te preocupes- dijo ella débilmente.

-Despídase de Kakashi sensei- recomendó la chunnin con un gesto difícil de interpretar. Pero que la jounnin sabía perfectamente que era.

Se incorporó y anduvo un poco hasta quedarse frente a él.

-Kakashi yo…- quería decirle tantas cosas, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Buen viaje Sakura- Kakashi la abrazó y le regaló una sonrisa, ella se aferró a él y con suavidad sonrió, ¡como extrañaba escucharlo, abrazarlo, que le diera unas palabras de aliento en las mañanas, incluso que le fastidiara!, tanto que añorar y extrañar de él, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar resignarse a no tenerlo?

-Perdón- susurró él al soltarle.

Y ahí estaban ya las lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos, sonrió, él se disculpaba con ella. Y ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa…lo siento mucho-

_-"Mentiste…¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, te creí, te creí…lo prometiste"-_

-Al parecer siempre logro causarte daño- dijo él al fin diciendo eso que tanto le atormentaba –por más que me esfuerce siempre acarrearé dolor a los que quiero, incluyéndote, tal vez era demasiado pedir una vida normal, por eso he pensado que tal vez lo mejor es que…-

-¡No digas eso!- lo interrumpió de pronto, gritándole y abofeteándole, ya sabía a donde iba todo, lo conocía bien, el ninja la miró aun con el dolor en la mejilla, y no se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando –Kakashi…tu…tu no…no solo me has hecho da…daño –dijo entrecortadamente, hipando por el llanto -¡ya te lo dije antes!, ¿no re…recuerdas?-

Tomó una de sus grandes y cálidas manos –me has hecho feliz, mu…muy fe…liz- y el llanto le corría por las mejillas haciendo un gran contraste con esa verdad que proclamaba –me diste una familia, una que…que no quiero perder ¿en…entiendes?, una que es solo lo que me queda ti…-

Y el asintió sin mucha seguridad. Sakura san le jaló del cabello, haciendo que levantara ese rostro y la mirara.

-¿No lo recuerdas, no recuerdas lo que te dije?- y le soltó y acarició la mejilla donde segundos antes le abofeteara -no decidas por Sakura chan, ni te preocupes tanto por mí, Sakura chan merece ser feliz – habló repitiendo aquellas misma palabras que le dijera en el festival –tu mereces ser feliz, no tengas miedo del futuro, vive el presente, no tengas miedo de amar, ni de que te amen. ¿No lo recuerdas?- sollozó.

-Hum- asintió sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgico ante ese gesto y actitud, le recordaba los regaños de su madre. Cerró su ojo negro –en realidad, nunca he dejado de pensar en ellas-

-Entonces…por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, solo aplícalas- él sonrió y ella logró sonreír un poco, con sinceridad, pero aún llorosa.

-Trataré de hacerlo- dijo él, ya más animado.

El paisaje mutando de una estación a otra ya no le admiraba tanto, tampoco le robaba mucha de su atención, Sakura san estaba concentrada en ese hombre frente suyo, en su ojo vago, en sus cabellos grises, en su pose despreocupada, vaga y ligeramente encorvada a causa de leer mientras caminaba. Quería recordar todo, todo de él. ¡Le extrañaba tanto!

¡Como extrañaba escucharlo, abrazarlo, que le diera unas palabras de aliento en las mañanas, incluso que le fastidiara!, tanto que añorar u extrañar de él, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar resignarse a no tenerlo?

No podía, no quería hacerlo.

Era egoísta, mentirosa y estúpida. Pero también lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Temblorosamente llevo la mano a su ropa y extrajo ese pergamino amarillo y polvoriento que era el mapa.

Tenía que hacerlo, entregarlo, eso había resuelto ¿no?

Pero…

¡No había peros!

Tenía que ser valiente…

-Nu…nunca te…te lo devolví- dijo temblando y mirando el mapa que se agitaba continuamente con el viento –Ka…Kakashi kun me lo prestó en la mi…mina- dijo, por más que quería dejar de temblar y hablar tranquilamente no podía, los nervios, las dudas, el dolor y el llanto le impedían dejar de temblar –y…quie…quiero dar…dártelo- y se lo extendió.

Kakashi sinceramente no entendía la importancia de realizar aquello, además se suponía que no debían recordar nada de la montaña, ¿para qué le serviría un mapa de sus túneles?

-¿Para qué…?-

-¡Sólo acéptalo!- gritó sin poder soportar tanta presión. Tomó una de sus manos y le entregó el mapa doblándolo y arrugándolo sin consideración –acéptalo, por favor, Kakashi, acéptalo- susurró débilmente sin dejar de llorar, abriendo y cerrando los ojos soltando gruesas lágrimas-

-Pero…-

–Acéptalo, por favor…- suplicó cayendo de rodillas, llorando copiosamente y tapándose los ojos.

Kakashi no pudo detener que se dejara caer y al verla tan desesperada y ansiosa observó el papel. No tenía nada de especial, solo era el mapa de la montaña, donde los túneles serpenteantes de Caradhras se ilustraban. De pronto algo oscuro fue aparecieron, una especie de mancha nueva que se originaba en el reverso, lo giró.

Eran palabras escritas con la letra de Sakura. Era un mensaje.

-Sakura sama, perdóneme…yo…no puedo…Kakashi, acéptalo por favor-

Hatake observó a la mujer a sus pies, la tristeza y desolación la cubrían y todo por su culpa ¡cómo se odiaba! Y se odiaría más al hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Acéptalo por favor…- un pedazo de papel amarillo cruzo frente a sus manos.

Abrió por completo los ojos y retiro las manos para ver multitud de pequeño pedacitos de papel amarillo que flotaban de aquí para allá perdiéndose en el bosque o en el túnel del fondo.

Era su esperanza.

Incapaz de hablar algo solo lo miró. Estaba soltando las últimas dos partes que le faltaban para terminar de romper con su mensaje, ese que nunca terminó de leer.

-Lo siento mucho-

Y Sakura san sintió desfallecer y lloró más y más, así había destrozado su esperanza, sus esfuerzos, ya no le quedaba nada.

-Perdón Sakura- y le tomó las manos y la jaló hacia arriba, incorporándola –pero no es posible que…-

-¡Idiota!- gritó en un berrido agudo y doloroso -¡imbécil!- y le abofeteó, y le golpeó el pecho con los puños, pero él nunca la soltó –déjame, suéltame, tonto, idiota, ¡te odio!- sollozó con desesperación, tan fácilmente había acabado con su esperanza –déjame…suéltame, suéltame…- pedía cada vez más débil golpeando con menos fuerza su pecho, su chaleco –ton…tonto…¿por qué…por qué?-

-Lo siento Sakura- la abrazó por completo y ella se aferró a su chaleco, llorando copiosamente y maldiciéndolo –pero ya te lo dije ¿no recuerdas?, a veces hay cosas que solo queda aceptarlas, por mucho que duela-

-N...no es justo…- dijo con sus ojos vidriosos y angustiados.

-Para nadie lo es…pero tú misma me lo pediste, me pediste que protegiera tu futuro- y ella cerró los ojos, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus empapadas mejillas –entiéndelo y perdóname-

-Nunca lo entenderé, Kakashi, nunca…-

-Entonces sólo perdóname, por favor…es demasiado riesgoso, no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿entiendes?-

Y ella asintió.

-Debes partir….ellos te esperan Sakura- y la jounnin se despegó de él –cuídalos por mí, yo estaré ahí, contigo, siempre contigo, aunque no puedas verme lo estaré-

-Lo sé…-dijo ella –pero…pero…sería más sencillo verte, siempre tiene que ser todo tan complicado, sensei- lloró amargamente y él solo trato de consolarle regalándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Cuando Sakura logro sosegarse un poco y ver que realmente ya no quedaba más que hacer miró a las otras dos kunoichis que con pequeñas lagrimas le veían con aquella misma pena y tristeza que ella sentía. Sin juicios, solo angustia y tristeza.

Sakura sama le veía con ternura, con tristeza, y con una comprensión inmensa, sin rencor ante el hecho de haberle desobedecido, quizás porque ella lo entendía perfectamente y sabía lo duro que era aceptarlo. Sakura chan le veía de forma similar, pero más triste y penosa, tan angustiada y preocupada que le hacía sentir mal.

Se acercó a ellas.

-Sakura chan- le tomó una mano y sonriéndole con esa tristeza que nunca le dejaba le dijo –no tengas lastima de mí, trataré de estar bien y ser fuerte- dijo entre lágrimas, angustiada y triste, inmensamente triste.

La joven asintió y lloró de nuevo, recuperando la tristeza que le embargaba antes de ser besada por el anbu.

- Sakura chan, solo un consejo más- y ella asintió –sé valiente, no tengas miedo de esto- tocó el pecho de la chunnin, directo donde su corazón latía –de lo que sientes, lucha por él, por ustedes dos, ya ves que es pésimo para las cuestiones amorosas…no te rindas y verás que no es tan complicado y difícil como creen-

-Si…- susurró bajito, débilmente.

Si Sakura san lucharía por ser valiente y ser fuerte para sobrellevar tan grande pena, ella podía serlo un poco para poder ser libre de amar a su maestro ¿no?

-Sakura sama…perdóneme por…por desobedecerla-

Y ella asintió, realmente no era quien para juzgarle.

Sakura san se incorporó por completo, el viento agitaba con fuerza su trenza, como si la guiarla al túnel gris que le esperaba.

Aún seguía lastimada, ofendida, molesta, triste, preocupada y confundida, pero…pero…

-Siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, sensei- las gruesas gotas de agua que salían de sus ojos volaron y empaparon la máscara del shinobi frente suyo.

Se acercó de nuevo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza y ansias como aquella vez del lago, donde entre lágrimas le pidió que le abrazara y le besara.

-No es justo…no lo es- dijo sollozando, aferrándose a él, él asintió y toco sus cabellos, tratando de darle ese conforte que seguro estaba jamás podría darle.

Se separó de él, mirándolo angustiada, llorosa, enojada y resignada.

Le bajó con suavidad la máscara y lo besó con ternura. Kakashi nunca se opuso, menos aún al saborear en sus labios el salado de sus lágrimas, pues nunca dejó de llorar.

Era un beso suave, dulce. Un beso muy distinto a los que había llegado a recibir alguna vez.

Lo había besado con infinita ternura, con amor, con desesperación, como si se aferrara a él y no quisiera dejarlo, pero también con resignación, tristeza y desolación. Dándole a ese beso el sabor agridulce de un adiós.

Era el beso de la despedida.

Lo que él no sabía era que ese beso era parecido a aquel que le dio cuando lo dejo partir en el futuro, ese que Sakura siempre quiso volver a repetir, pero no precisamente como una despedida.

-Te amo, Hatake Kakashi te amo-

-Lo sé, yo igual-

Y volvió a abrazarle, solo que rápidamente y no tan fuerte como antes.

Se soltó de él, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo rumbo al túnel. El trayecto a pesar estar segura de que no eran muchos metros se le hizo eterno, angustiante y terriblemente largo, nunca dejó de llorar.

Sabía que debía aceptar lo que le esperaba, luchar por sus hijos, y ser valiente.

Corrió lo más intenso que su corazón dolido y su cuerpo cansado le dejaban. Tenía que irse lo más pronto que podía, en ese momento, sino no nunca lo haría, si no tal vez se arrepentirá y no sería tan fuerte como había prometido ser.

Nunca miró hacia atrás, nunca, pues sabía que de hacerlo muy posiblemente se arrepentiría. Además estaba segura de cómo se veía él, estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, con la cara de culpa en el rostro y la angustia y tristeza en sus ojos, u ojo.

Y así fue como su silueta se perdió rápidamente en ese hueco gris.

Cuando su trenza rosada desapareció por completo Kakashi ayudo a Sakura a incorporar a la cada vez más débil mujer que les hacía compañía.

La joven no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que esas dos kunoichis sentían, y se preguntaba si realmente ella podría tener esa fortaleza y valentía que tanto le pedían. Nunca fue paciente, ni era muy buena para evitar llorar, y otro montón de debilidades y defectos que le hacían dudar de si misma.

-Se valiente Sakura chan, no tengas miedo, ¿no te has dado cuenta con esto que puede lograr grande cosas?- dijo la mayor adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la chunnin-

Y la más joven asintió tratado de sonreír, pensando que no podría darse por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo un poco, se los debía a ellas, a todas ellas, y a si misma.

-Solo queda partir- agregó el único Kakashi que quedaba.

-Sakura sama usted…-

-También tengo que ir- dijo ella –pero estoy cansada y…-

-Nosotras la llevaremos- dijo la chunnin en una sonrisa, pasándose uno de sus brazos por el hombro.

-Entraremos todos juntos- dijo el maestro después de darle un beso en los cabellos blancos.

La mujer asintió. La llevaron consigo hasta la entrada.

-Aquí está bien para mí- dijo sonriendo, y la dejaron no muy seguros de que no cayera pero ella les miró con tranquilidad y paz, esa que nunca le dejo desde que llegaron al claro, el brillo en su derredor era más débil, casi inexistente, pero estaba aún ahí –yo iré por aquí, ustedes pueden tomar el rumbo que mejor les parezca, dio un paso al frente – que tengan un buen viaje- dio otro paso más y ella simplemente desapareció, esfumándose en algo etéreo y fantasmal.

-Adiós Sakura sama- murmuró la kunoichi.

-Sigamos…- Kakashi tomó su pequeña mano, sonrojándola –pero antes de olvidar esto- y la besó con la máscara puesta, Sakura no se opuso y solo sonrió –sigamos-

¿Qué les esperaba ahí dentro?, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que si iba junto a Kakashi todo estaría bien, porque él le brindaba esa confianza, esa seguridad, ese conforte y ese amor que le tenía desde siempre, y, también desde siempre, todo ello le aseguraba que a su lado todo estaría bien.

-Sí…juntos sensei- y él asintió.

Y sus siluetas entraron.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola…

Antes de otra cosa: .com/gallery/#/d46cda7 , en ese link vienen unos dibujines que hice en referencia a la despedida de Kakashi kun y Sakura chan, espero y les guste n.n, si no sale el link, visiten mi perfil n.n

De nuevo solo una intervención fugaz, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Les he traído ya el restante de las partes del capítulo final, pueden leerse independientemente y comprenderse, pero, aunque no sean muchos detalles si habrá algunas cosas que les recomendaría checar.

Decidí dejar este parte del capítulo final hasta aquí (aunque ya tenía el final escrito) porque quería un episodio especial de despedida, y si llegaste hasta acá te recomiendo seguir con la parte 3 (que ya es el final, ahora sí, ya estoy segura de poder afirmarlo XD)…y también ya está disponible…

No olviden comentar!, si se puede un comentario para cada parte (si, sigo sin tener vergüenza)…

Hasta pronto…


	28. Siempre contigo, parte III

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si has llegado de forma directa al capítulo 28 y el último que leíste es "Aprendiendo a decir adiós", o "Siempre contigo I" temo decirte que hay otro capítulo atrás, "Siempre contigo II", jejeje, si no lo has leído puedes regresar y leerlos, o seguirte de corrido...solo quería mencionarlo xD**_

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Inner Sakura-_

_-"Diálogo en una escena pasada_"-

-"_**Pensamiento en una escena pasada"-**_

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 28: Siempre contigo (III)**

Hacia un estupendo día en Konoha. El viento del otoño se sentía suavemente y el sol irradiaba una luz increíblemente cálida y agradable. Un día perfecto para un picnic y divertirse como los civiles suelen hacerlo.

Al menos es lo que repetía constantemente Naruto, quien no le había dejado tranquila desde hacía días con la supuesta salida al campo.

¡Y lo único que ella quería era descansar!

Pero sería grosero de su parte, ¡el pobre rubio se había esforzado tanto!, organizando todo, animando a todos y hartando a todos.

-Rayos, aún no llega, pero si ya van 4 horas, ya es suficiente, ¡de verás!- y Uzumaki pataleó.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente y con cierta pena ante la ingenuidad de su amigo, obviamente tratándose de Kakashi Hatake era bastante ingenuo pensar esperar puntualidad de su parte.

-Ah- suspiró pesadamente, observando atentamente el cielo donde unas aves pasaban.

Estaba cansada. Había pasado una racha bastante larga de misiones, muchas, en realidad todas, al lado de su sensei, o ex sensei, lo que no sabía si era bueno o malo para su situación sentimental.

-Naruto- llamó Uchiha sin obtener respuesta -Dobe, me aburro, todos nos aburrimos- se quejó.

-Sólo un poco más, de verás- quería ganar tiempo para el juego que habían planeado (bueno, Sai lo había ideado pero se cedía parte del crédito), pero el integrante importante no llegaba, ¡su sensei siempre hacia todo tan complicado!

-Creo que el joven Uzumaki tiene razón, esperemos a mi eterno rival, sería grosero de nuestra parte que…-

Y ahí iba otro largo bla bla bla…

¡Cuatro horas esperándolo no eran suficientes!

Extrañamente Naruto y Gai sensei se habían vuelto inseparables, pero realmente no le interesaba averiguar los escabrosos detalles de la amistad entre esos dos, o el significado de las miradas cómplices que se daba y que solo le ponían los pelos de punta cuando las dirigían sobre ella.

-¡Sí!, ¡10 minutos más por favor!- pidió Naruto a lo que siguieron unos berridos, bufidos, suspiros y unos cuantos kunais.

En realidad de alguna manera ella también esperaba ver a su maestro, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero lo deseaba fervientemente, le extrañaba.

Después de las misiones se alejaba de ella, más de lo normal, y esa camaradería que había ganado esos pocos años había cambiado. Ella lo sabía, algo había cambiado. Aunque él tratara de llevar las cosas como antes ya no era igual.

Algo había cambiado desde aquel día que la despertó en el bosque alegándole haberla encontrado después de despertar de su siesta vespertina.

¡Maldito ninja copia!

Se suponía que ella lo buscaba a él (aunque realmente ni recordaba por o para qué) no él a ella. Pero bueno, desde entonces algo había diferente entre ellos.

Y tenía miedo, uno inmenso y estresante ¿se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos?

-_Sensei…-_

Había sido discreta, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Sasuke y Naruto…menos Ino. Pero bueno, no importaba mucho, solo quería descansar un poco y lograr quitar esa sensación incomoda y angustiosa que sentía en el pecho desde aquel día que le encontró en el bosque.

"Puff"

Hatake apareció en su típica nube de humo, y dio esa trillada excusa de "es que me encontré a una viejecita" que obviamente nadie le creyó, por mucho empeño que puso en eso, ¡hasta dijo que le pidió llevarla por todo el bosque cargando unos jarrones apestosos!

-_Que le crea su madre-_ pensó Sakura mirándole de medio lado –_que en paz descanse-_ agregó avergonzada.

Pero en fin, no quería preocuparse por eso. Él ya estaba ahí, cerca de ella, alegrándole el día con solo verle, además…solo quería descansar un poco y lograr quitar esa sensación incomoda y angustiosa que sentía en el pecho desde aquel día que le encontró en el bosque.

&&&/&&&

El viento suave en el rostro siempre le agradaba. Olía a primavera, el bosque florecía y los pájaros trinaban incesantemente obligándola a despertar, pero estaba tan cansada…

En realidad no era tanto culpa de los pájaros, el despertarse ese extraño y angustioso sueño tenía mucho que ver en eso.

_-¿Quién eres?-_ no conocía a ese que salía en su sueño y le dejaba angustiada, llorosa, triste y desamparada. Y extrañamente no era Sasuke, de eso estaba segura, entonces, ¿quién sería?

Un sentimiento de desamparo la embargó de pies a cabeza y unas ganas de llorar sin razón le aparecieron de pronto.

Entre despierta y dormida sintió algo contra su pecho, lo tocó débilmente y se sorprendió al sentirlo. Suavemente lo extrajo y lo miró tan profundamente como la somnolencia se lo permitía.

Era un collar, uno de piedras azules o verdes que brillaban con cierta elegancia y belleza haciéndola sonreír tenuemente.

-_Es hermoso…-_

A pesar de que aún no despertaba por completo era consciente de que no le pertenecía, y de que no sabía cómo rayos estaba en su cuello.

-_No es correcto que me lo quede-_ pensó tristemente, pues realmente le gustó, pero al volver a mirarlo sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, casi como felicidad, y no pudo deshacerse de él –_supongo…supongo que si nadie lo busca entonces no está tan mal quedármelo-_

Obviamente nadie andaría buscando un collar en la inmensidad del bosque de Konoha, solo lo darían por perdido. Sin embargo habría que tomar precauciones.

_-__Y si nadie dice nada….- _ afirmó su inner tratando de convencerle y auto-convencerse de que eso no estaba tan mal.

–¡_Ah!, ¡está bien!...está muy lindo-_ Y lo ocultó dentro de las ropas para evitar posibles reclamos.

Seguía con sueño y por lo menos ya había medio despertado. Cuando al fin logró ver otra cosa que no fuera su ropa, miró mucho verde corriendo a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba?

Subió la vista -¿sensei?- musitó débilmente, presa aún del sueño. Ese mentón enmascarado era inconfundible.

-Oh Sakura chan- Kakashi paró en una de las ramas –has despertado, no lo noté, pero vuelve a dormir-

-Hum- negó con la cabeza -¿dónde, qué?- trató de moverse.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él la cargaba en brazos. ¡Se sonrojó tanto que su maestro solo sonrió ante su timidez!

Sakura corrió los ojos avergonzada y molesta al ser descubierta en su rubor, era como aquella vez que le cargó herida, pero además hubo algo distinto, algo dentro de ella que cuando su maestro le sonrió logró que su corazón latiera un poquito más rápido y diferente.

-En el bosque, te encontré dormida, entrenar está bien, pero no deberías adentrarte tanto y…-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- susurró tenuemente.

Y su maestro sonrió y siguió brincando cuando ella dejó de moverse entre sus brazos, al parecer aceptó que la cargara.

-La hokage me lo dijo apenas llegué de misión, me mando a buscarte, te habías tardado mucho-

-No era necesario- susurró ella avergonzada y un poco molesta de requerir siempre ayuda –no debió molestarse-

-Hum- negó con la cabeza -quizás ya no sea tu sensei, pero puedo seguir preocupándome por ti Sakura chan-

Y su corazón latió otro poquito de fuerte y de alguna manera volvió a sonrojarse tenuemente. Quizás estaba feliz por verlo después de esos meses. Le extrañaba mucho. Era agradable verle de nuevo, sentirlo y saber que aún se preocupaba por ella.

Aun así no quería parecer una carga…no quería que le cargara como a un bulto pesado…pero…tenía tanto sueño y le ardían tanto los ojos.

-Sensei…yo…yo seguiré so…- bostezó sonoramente y profundamente cansada -…sola- finalizó ligeramente avergonzada.

¡Maldito cansancio!

Se sentía tan cansada, agotada, le ardían los ojos con esa sensación quemante que se tiene después de llorar por mucho tiempo y se sentía somnolienta.

¿Cómo podía estar tan agotada?, según recordaba no había entrenado tanto como para acabar exhausta, menos aún para terminar durmiéndose en el bosque y ni siquiera recordarlo.

Bostezo débilmente, sintiendo sus ojos pesados y ardientes.

-Hum, te ves cansada, ¿tan duro es el entrenamiento de un ninja médico?-

-S…si- susurró ella, volviéndose a quedar dormida.

-Entonces duerme, yo me encargaré del resto-

Aunque le daba pena y cierto coraje por su inutilidad, la gennin no pudo negarse esa vez, de todas formas acabaría durmiéndose aunque no quisiera.

¡Maldito cansancio que la hacía ver como una inútil carga!

Además, era tan cómodo ser cargada por él, ¡como lo extrañaba!, su maestro le hacía sentir segura, tranquila, siempre con ese aura sereno y despreocupado que le brindaba confianza, conforte y seguridad. Era como si no pudiera pasarle nada malo estando con él.

Todo lo cual añoraba desde que dejó de entrenarla…todo lo cual le daba al ambiente un sopor agradable y sereno que solo hacía más fácil dormirse entre sus brazos.

-Sensei…- susurró antes de ceder al sueño, acomodándose entre las telas de su chaleco ninja.

-¿Hum?-

-Le…le ex…tra…ñé mu…cho- murmuró durmiéndose al fin.

Kakashi sonrió –yo también Sakura chan-

&&&/&&&

-¿Seguro que se siente bien, Hatake san?-

El aludido evito suspirar con pereza, ¿cuántas veces le había respondido eso?, ¿tres, dos, una?

-Ten…¿cómo dices que te llamas?-

-Tenzou-

-Tenzou, si vuelves a preguntármelo pediré tu baja de mi escuadrón- y el pobre novato tragó saliva -¿entendido?-

-Sí, Hatake san-

El pobre hombre solo suspiró al pensar lo que le esperaba bajo las órdenes de ese shinobi que con solo repetirle dos veces una pregunta ya quería correrlo ¡si solo trataba de ser amable!

Bueno, él se lo buscaba, después de todo quien le mandaba entrar al anbu y quedar bajo el mando del capitán Hatake, bien sabida era la fama de abusivo que tenía. Aunque en realidad todos lo eran, pero por lo menos de Hatake san se decía que no sacrificaba porque si a los subordinados. Eso le había admirado y hecho pensar que había cierta extraña bondad en él que le hacía diferente del resto de los anbu, lo que le llevó hasta él, pero ya estaba empezando a dudarlo y arrepentirse.

-"_Capitán, capitán"-_ esas voces de nuevo.

Suspiró cansado, no estaba de humor para soportar a nada, ni a nadie en especial. Su nuevo recluta sería una molestia, eso era claro, era eficiente y fuerte, cierto, pero era de esa clase de gente que se preocupa demasiado por quedar bien ante sus superiores. Eso era bueno en muchos casos, como cuando hacia hambre, pero resultaba insoportable en otros, como ese momento.

Además ya le dicho que no tenía nada, el otro que les acompañaba (que era ninja médico y tampoco recordaba su nombre) le había analizado y curado.

Le dijeron haberlo encontrado atendiendo su llamado para refuerzos (a buena hora habían llegado) pero solo le encontraron a él en ese árbol durmiendo tranquilamente presa del cansancio.

Pero fuera de no recordar estar tan mal como para descansar, estaba bien, ni siquiera sentía molestia alguna en el brazo en el que se suponía le habían cortado. Extrañamente solo sentía un malestar en el rostro que presentía le duraría un buen par de días, extraño, no recordaba un golpe ahí, menos uno tan fuerte.

-"_Capitán, capitán"-_ esas voces de nuevo.

Estaba del peor humor, había perdido en batalla la gran mayoría de sus hombres, nunca atendieron su llamada de apoyo, y le esperaba un buen regaño de parte de los altos mandos. Eso y la ampliación de esa gran lista de muertes bajo su responsabilidad, y de la culpa que le atormentaba. Ni siquiera había ido a visitar la piedra de los caídos, ¡ni tiempo tenía!

Realmente desearía dedicarse algo más…sencillo, o por lo menos no tan…tan…anbu.

_-Quizás ser solo un simple jounnin, un sensei-_ sonrió, era tan improbable, ni siquiera tenía tacto con los niños, apenas y le veían les causaba pánico, tal vez era esa mascara que portaba (ambas mascaras) o el aura de anbu matón que le rodeaba. Además de que los niños de ese tiempo no sabían lo que era ser un buen shinobi.

Un grito agudo y lacerante rompió con la quietud del bosque. Era un grito de mujer.

-_No, es una niña-_

Sin poder evitarlo se desvió del camino rumbo a ese sonido, perdiéndose de vista de los otros dos ninjas en unos cuantos segundos, dejándoles completamente a la deriva y confundidos.

Y no se equivocó.

Era una niña, una pequeña de cinco o seis años que colgaba de la rama de un árbol a punto de caer, si tenía suerte sobreviviría, ¿cómo rayos llegó tan alto y que diablos hacia una pequeña en la mitad del bosque?

-¡AHH!- gritó de nuevo, la rama comenzó a crujir.

Estaba perdida, ya sólo quedaba caer. La rama terminó por ceder ante su poco peso, miró verde y más verde ¡estaba cayendo!, a pesar de estar aterrada no pudo gritar y cerró los ojos. Espero cinco, seis, siete segundos para caer, pero nada.

-¿Estas bien?- una voz ronca pero tranquila le hiso abrir los ojos.

¡Le habían salvado! Unos brazos grandes le cargaban, y sabía que no eran los de su padre, nunca había visto algo como esas cosas en los brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S…si- susurró y levantó el rostro -¡AHHHHHHHH!-

El anbu tuvo que cerrar los ojos y luchar por no tirarla y taparse los oídos, el grito agudo y chillón le había taladrado y tomado por sorpresa.

-Un…un demo…demonio ¡ah!-

Y la pequeña comenzó a patearle, arañarle, manotearle, incluso morderle.

-Para estar tan pequeña…arg, duele mucho-

Apartó su pequeño cuerpo del suyo, pero ella nunca dejó de atacarle y gritarle improperios muy poco adecuados para su edad, algunos que ni él pronunciaba. Apenas la dejó en el suelo corrió y se escondió detrás de una enorme raíz.

-Hum…tranquila pequeña…mira, no soy un…-

-¡Demonio!- le acusó con la mano -demonio, miedo…miedo-

-¿Demonio?-

Y ella se asomaba de vez en vez con sus ojos verdes temerosos y ese pelo rosa tan extraño y cursi, eran tan rosa…tan niña, que le hiso sonreír, era tan tierna que…

Atrapó algo en el aire que gracias a sus reflejos no le dio en la cabeza.

-Hum…para ser tan tierna eres muy violenta-

-Demonio…-

Le tiró con ramas, piedras y otras tantas cosas directamente al rostro.

-Hum…y tienes buena puntería-

-Demonio feo-

–¿Ah…feo?, entiendo, mi mascara- sonrió al comprender –es lo que te da miedo – y se la retiró -…no soy un monstruo mira- y le mostró la cara.

La niña dejó de aventarles cosas, pero le veía de nuevo con desdén y desconfianza, esa mascara negra le daba miedo, y esos ojos de diferente color eran muy extraños…pero si no era un demonio, entonces ¿qué era?

-¿Eres…eres el espíritu del bosque? –habló al fin con su voz infantil y temerosa.

-Hum…claro que no- dijo sonriéndole.

La niña le miró curiosa, sus ojos arqueados se veían bastante graciosos, pero su madre decía que no debía confiar en cualquier extraño.

-Entonces…¿qué eres?-

-Soy un humano, como tú- y ella se asomó con curiosidad, dudando –un ninja-

-¿Un ninja?- preguntó la pequeña, interesada y olvidándose un poco de las recomendaciones de su madre.

-Hum- asintió.

-¡Por eso puede volar!- gritó saliendo y mirándole con curiosidad y admiración.

-Hum…- rió, esa niña era muy rara y graciosa, después de amenazarlo e intentar golpearle con solo decirle que era ninja se acercó hasta él ya sin miedo ni precaución –no, volar no, pero si saltar muy muy alto, como hasta…- y señaló arriba, y recordó -¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde están tus padres?-

-Ah…bueno- dijo bajito, sus cabellos rosas se mecieron con el viento y sus ojos verdes temblaron y Kakashi fue consciente de que le faltaba un diente –es que…Akira y Hiroko se burlaron de mí, dijeron que era cobarde y…que…que le tenía miedo al monstruo del bosque, dije que no y…-

-Hum…¿esas niñas son bobas o qué?, no hay ningún monstruo por aquí-

-¡Eso dije yo!- dijo contenta.

-Hum…tú eres más lista- y ella rio abiertamente, mostrando que no era solo un diente el que le faltaba, eran dos. Pero lucia muy linda, eso sí.

-Hum…¿qué hacías tan alto?, es peligroso-

-Subí por mi listón-

Y la nena señaló arriba, en lo alto, donde se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño listón rojo que ondeaba atrapado entre las ramas más altas del árbol

–Es que me lo…-

Y ya no dijo nada, el hombre de la máscara (las dos mascaras) había desaparecido de un momento a otro ¿de verdad era un fantasma o un espíritu?, una corriente de viento meció sus cabellos y le hiso cerrar los ojos, pero apenas los abrió lo vio de nuevo frente a ella ¡él había regresado!

-Hum…ten- se bajó a su altura, acuclillándose, extendiéndole el listón, la pequeña pestañó asimilando la información ¡realmente podía saltar muy alto! –ten cuidado a la próxima- y la niña asintió.

Se colocó el listón y le vio con ojos alegres, brillantes y puros, con la alegría e ingenuidad de la infancia -señor ninja…-

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- voces, varias voces pronunciaban su nombre.

-¿…ah…?...son mamá, papá e Ino…- susurró contenta.

-Vienen por ti ¿eh?- y ella asintió –entonces ve- y los "Sakura" eran más cercanos –por ahí-

-Si- asintió y corrió por donde le señalaba él –oh…señor ninja- dijo deteniéndose y regresó corriendo cuidando de no tropezar, llegó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose un poco –gracias por salvarme- y le sonrió.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Siiii aquí estoy!- gritó justo en su oído, ¡esa niña sí que gritaba fuerte!, le sonrió de nuevo y corrió, alejándose –¡señor ninja!, ¡cuando sea grande seré como usted y saltaré muy muy alto!- gritó cada vez más lejos.

-Hum…para estar tan pequeña grita muy fuerte-

Dos siluetas aparecieron frente de él, eran los novatos que por fin le habían dado alcance.

-Capitán debemos darnos prisa, lo esperan y…-

Y de nuevo desapareció, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Lo buscaron otra vez y lo encontraron metros delante, parado en una rama observando dos niñas y dos adultos que abrazaban a la más pequeña de las dos.

-Hatake san, escuchó el grito de una de las niñas y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien ¿verdad?-

Un anbu generalmente se hubiera apresurado y llegado al cuartel sin importarle nada, ni que mataran a alguien frente suyo, sino estaba en las órdenes no debían intervenir o entretenerse en cosas ajenas, mucho menos solo por un grito de una niña.

Los novatos se miraron entre sí al no tener respuesta. Su superior solo se quedó observando atentamente la escena, como si no le hubieran hablado, ni siquiera como si se diera cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

No era tan raro, casi no les hablaba algo distinto a órdenes. Pero Tenzou sonrió, ya estaba seguro, seguro que ese capitán que le había tocado si tenía algo de bondad en él.

Kakashi se colocó la máscara de porcelana y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol.

Por un momento los "capitán, capitán" que tanto le atormentaban cesaron, solo estaba la risa infantil a la que le faltaban dos dientes. La sonrisa agradecida de la pequeña le había levantado un poco el ánimo y las esperanzas.

-_Kakashi sensei- _ sonrió –_no suena tan mal-_

Si había logrado ganarse un pequeño beso de una niña tan desconfiada como seguramente era, tal vez significaba que no estaba tan mal respecto a su trato con los menores, tal vez si tenía un poco para ser maestro.

_-Sakura…le va bien el nombre- _

Además si los niños de Konoha eran tan desconfiados, persistentes y valientes como esa pequeña, había algo de esperanza.

-Ten…¿cómo dices que te llamas?-

-Tenzou, Hatake san- dijo bajito pensando que ya llevaba mínimo dos docenas de veces de decírselo, ¡y él no podía repetirle una pregunta dos veces!

-Hum…sólo Kakashi, "Hatake san" me hace sentir viejo-

-Disculpe Hatake…- se detuvo -pero, capitán, llamarle solo Kakashi me aparece irrespetuoso y…-

-Hum…- le interrumpió de forma grosera -¿crees que luzco como un sensei?-

-¿Ah…?- Tenzou pestañó, el gesto inmutable, vago y lejano de su superior era incapaz de descifrarse, menos si ni eso podía ver tras esa máscara de porcelana.

¿Qué rayos le preguntaba y que debía contestar? Giró el rostro observando al otro que les acompaña que solo se alzó de hombros en respuesta.

–Bu…bueno…- tragó saliva, ¡estaba muy nervioso! –bueno…yo…sinceramente, yo- comenzó a sudar copiosamente –yo…no lo creo- dejó al fin en espera de cualquier cosa que le fuera a lanzar o cualquier amenaza que le dijera.

Pero era verdad, si él le tenía miedo y le ponía tan nervioso, ¡cuánto más a un trio de niños inocentes!

-Hum…_no tengo cara de uno…no es tan inesperado- _

Tenzou espero, pero como no dijo nada siguió –¡sempai, eso es!- dijo contento - ¿Kakashi sempai le parece bien?-

-Hum… - y no contestó dejándole otra vez con la palabra en la boca, como casi siempre -_Kakashi sensei- _ sonrió –_no suena tan mal-_

&&&/&&&

Un árbol más, otro salto más y ya le faltaba poco.

-Hey, tu, a ti te hablo-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese chico de cejas descomunales que tan fastidioso le resultaba. Siguió ignorándolo otro poco más, realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que tenía que decirle, seguramente era alguna tontería. Después de todo desde que le despertó de su siesta vespertina en el gran bosque alegándole que le mandaron a buscarle para asignarle una misión, hablaba puras estupideces.

-Hum- suspiró por lo bajo.

-Ah, ya entiendo, no estoy a tu nivel ¡te crees muy bueno por ser un jounnin como para hablarme o agradecerme!- dijo bastante molesto, pero sonrió con desdén –¡no seré jounnin pero al menos yo no uso cosas de niña!- y otra vez solo lo ignoró –_maldito mocoso, como lo odio-_ pensó al saberse ignorado ¡era tan irritante y desesperante!

Kakashi sabía que se refería a esa extraña roca que le colgaba de la muñeca cuando lo encontró. Era algo muy insólito, él nunca usaría cosas como esas, además ¡ni siquiera recordaba de donde rayos había salido!

Gai (que más o menos ese era el nombre del cejotas, no estaba seguro) se había burlado desde entonces, haciendo más insufrible el camino de vuelta de lo que ya era el viajar con él en condiciones comunes.

A causa de la burla, y de que no le atraía conservar esa roca de niña, se la quitó y la tiró para después seguir al de las mallas verdes y feas (se le había adelantado al ver su falta de interés).

-¡Ah!- suspiró sonoramente –Konoha es hermosa en esta época del año, el viento fresco del invierno aún está pero los retoños ya empiezan a mostrar su hermosa y prematura belleza- habló con aires de importancia el de las grandes cejas al llegar al parque de la aldea.

Hatake, que estaba más interesado en irse de una buena vez a la torre y recibir órdenes que seguir escuchándolo, solo miró con pereza el pasto.

-Obviamente no aprecias mi linda poesía-

Hatake ni siquiera le miró.

-Ah…- gruñó, como podía ser tan despreocupado y tan groseramente indiferente.

-Hum, sigamos-

-¿Eh?...- le tomó desprevenido –sí, si- contestó por inercia, y luego berreó, ¡había sido una orden, no una petición! –¡podrás ser jounnin pero no me das órdenes!-

-¡Oh no!- gritó una mujer que pasaba por la banqueta del parque -¡he olvidado la bolsa en la tienda!- habló tan fuerte que era imposible no notarlo, además estaba a un costado -¡tengo que regresar cuanto antes, Hiroto sama tiene fama de aprovechado…pero- y pausó, cargaba bolsas en una mano y en la otra un bebé envuelto en una manta amarilla -…está muy lejos y será muy cansado regresar con todo esto…si tan solo alguien….!-

Miró a los lados y se encontró con dos pequeños ninjas, una sonrisa sospechosa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Niños, jovencitos, veo que están jugando en el parque, -dijo con voz dulce y apacible, muy distinta al grito desgarrador de momentos antes -supongo que no estarán muy ocupados-

-Bueno, señora…-

-¡Qué bien!, podrían ayudarme con esto- movía las bolsas –no tardo nada-

-Pero, señora…-

-¡Qué bien!, -hablaba muy rápido, ni siquiera les dejaba contestar -¡sabía que eran muy educados!-

Y en menos de lo que esperaban Kakashi ya portaba las bolsas y Gai al bebé y la mujer corría del otro lado de la calle.

-¡Cuiden bien de mis vivieres!- gritó la mujer desapareciendo por una esquina.

Kakashi y Gai se quedaron pasmados y algo más que confundidos al escuchar cómo les pedía cuidar de las bolsas antes que del pequeño bebé.

_-Vaya mujer más rara- _

-Bueno, -habló Gai con resignación -supongo que nos queda esperar a que… ¡a donde rayos vas!- gritó, el de cabellos grises caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos dejándole con la palabra en la boca, las bolsas en el pasto y el bebé entre los brazos.

-Hum…tú puedes solo con esto y tú solo te metiste en ello, debiste hablar más rápido-

-¡Tu ni siquiera lo intentaste!... ¡No me dejes así!- gritó Gai meciendo insistentemente al nene que empezó a llorar muy fuerte -¡también te lo pidió a ti!-

Y otro llanto más fuerte. Kakashi suspiró y giró.

-Sigue gritando más para que llore más fuerte-

-¡No creo que seas mejor niñero que yo como para que me aconsejes!- y el llanto fue tan fuerte que incluso algunas personas le miraron de soslayo –shh, shh, ya bebé, ya, tu tío Gai no gritará, ya no-

-¿_Tío Gai?…este tipo sí que da lástima y pena ajena-_ Hatake suspiró, y regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó las bolsas y se sentó en una de las bancas. Conmovido y agradecido el otro empezó a llorar de felicidad –_que tipo más loco- _ suspiró –_si le dejaba solo seguro que el bebé sufría deshidratación por llorar tanto, o moriría por alguna otra cosa-_

Gai se sentó a un lado tratando de calmar al bebé que realmente se desgargantaba. Pasaron varios minutos y como la mujer no aparecía a Kakashi no se le quedó otra cosa que quitarle a la criatura de las manos, habría que intentar algo para calmarle.

-Hum…vamos, tranquilízate- le dijo suavemente, incorporándose caminó y dio vueltas en derredor del parque –no tienes que llorar tan fuerte-

Gai lo siguió con la mirada todo ese tiempo y realmente se admiró cuando el llanto fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta quedar solo un sollozo lejano y desaparecer.

-Wow…- susurró -¿cómo supiste?-

-Hum- se alzó de hombros –solo se me ocurrió…además cualquiera lloraría si lo agitan sin compasión como un par de maracas viejas y le gritan en el oído-

-Ahh…- Maito gruñó ofendido, ¡él no tenía la culpa de ser tan efusivo y ser tan pasional, ¡estaba en plena juventud, cualquiera lo seria!, bueno, cualquiera excepto el que estaba en frente –mira qué lindo, se está durmiendo-

El bebé comenzaba a bostezar quedamente y abría y cerraba sus ojitos con quietud. Era una linda y tierna criatura que daba ganas de apretarle las mejillas y besarle las manitas, ¡como no podía estar emocionado!

-Hum- asintió.

-¡Mira que ojos tan verdes!-

Y el bebé abrió los ojos de pronto y empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes, Kakashi suspiró y Gai solo se disculpó.

-Tonto- le piso con fuerza el pie.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡ay, mi piecito!-

Risas. La criatura rio con ganas.

-Hum, le ha gustado-

-No creo que… ¡ah!- lo pisó más fuerte y la risa sonó nuevamente.

-¿Ves que si?- y le pisó el derecho –sí, si es eso- y le pisó el izquierdo, y la criatura siguió riendo de las caras de dolor que el cejotas ponía.

Gai grito, lloró, se quejó, el bebé reía más fuerte y Kakashi siguió pisándole sin cesar.

–Hum, ya le estoy tomando el gusto yo también-

-¡No…no!, ¡déjame y…!-

-Hum, debes pagar por sus lágrimas, que mejor que con darle sonrisas- otro pisotón.

-Pero me duele- gimió.

-Llorón- y le pisó más fuerte.

Así fue como terminó con los pies más doloridos que después de sus entrenamientos más exigentes. Quedó tirado en el césped sobándose los pies (se descalzó) y Hatake se sentó en la banca después de cansarse de pisarle hasta que le diera la gana.

-No era necesario tantas veces ni tan fuerte- lloró Gai al tomar uno de sus pies –¿me escuchaste?, ya se había tranquilizado y…- pero dejó de quejarse cuando miró a Kakashi.

Estaba sentado en la banca parando al bebé sobre sus rodillas, la criatura luchaba por tocarle el rostro y él solo le veía con tranquilidad. Al final el bebé logró su cometido y luchando le bajó la tela de la máscara.

-Hum, lo has logrado ¿eh?- le dijo con suavidad, sonriendo arqueando los ojos –eres una nena muy linda y terca-

Enternecido por tal escena, y sorprendido y ruborizado ante el descubierto rostro del infame jounnin, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Hum, ven, es una niña-

Él asintió y cojeando se acercó.

Sin ese gorro y las mantas que le envolvían se podía ver su cabello rosa y su pequeñas manitas y bracitos moviéndose de acá para allá tocando el rostro desenmascarado sin tanta delicadeza, dejándole una que otra marca de sus delgadas y filosas uñitas.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? ¡No me digas que te atreviste a…!- gritó indignado, ya se le hacía demasiado bueno para ser cierto -¡es cierto que ese icha icha pervierte la men…! ¡ahhh!- le había pisado de nuevo, pero más fuerte y justo en el punto que más dolía.

¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa?

-Intuición…tiene cara de ser niña- además con ese cabello rosa y cursi más le valía serlo.

-Oooh- dijo admirado Gai aún con los pies palpitándoles.

-Eso y que los aretes son de niña, los zapatos, el pantalón y el suéter que dice "Little girl", creo que más o menos dan esa idea-

Y Maito casi se cae de la impresión ¿cómo no lo había notado?

La pequeña nena dejó de jugar con su rostro por un instante y se llevó un dedo a la babeante boca y se sentó tomando con la otra manita un dedo del jounnin. Hatake de nuevo sonrió con esa línea débil, sutil, alegre y sincera que tenía por sonrisa, una que Maito nunca pensó tendría el más desesperante e irritante ser que conocía hasta entonces.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca le había visto algún gesto distinto a su indiferencia o la mirada pesada y exigente de antes. De hecho lucía más vago, perezoso e indiferente que otra cosa, y por lo menos, aunque no fueran grandes cualidades, tal vez eran mejores que esa amargura que le rodeaba.

Verlo jugar con esa pequeña niña le daba un gesto más feliz y relajado, se le veía más normal e infantil, se le veía ligeramente contento.

_-Es un momento tan tierno y emotivo para los tres-_ y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, si bien Hatake Kakashi no le caía del todo, por lo menos no era tan malo como creía, tal vez le juzgaba mal.

-Oh, aquí están- era la mujer –gracias, disculpen haberme tardado – y comenzó a tomar las bolsas –es que sabía que me faltaba un poco de dinero, Hiroto sama se aferraba de que no…y…bueno, larga historia-

Hablaba tan rápido que solo podían verla.

-Oh, Sakura chan luce tan contenta y adorable en tus rodillas, le agradas- le dijo jalándole una mejilla, sonriéndole con calidez.

Kakashi se sonrojó un poco, generalmente nadie le trataba con tan buen tacto, ni le hablaban tan amablemente, ni siquiera se le acercaban, ni mucho menos le jalaban las mejillas como a cualquier niño de 6 años, y él ya tenía más del doble de eso.

-No me sorprende, eres un jovencito muy tierno y muy guapo- y otro sonrojo más ¡nadie le decía tierno, ni guapo!

Gai comenzó a reírse de él.

-Bien, después puedes jugar con él Sakura chan, es hora de regresar- y se la quitó de entre las manos, la niña rio en el brazo de su madre (que Dios sabe cómo es que balanceaba tanto peso solo con dos manos), pero la nena comenzó a mover sus manitas en dirección a los niños –bien, bien, despídete de ellos, vamos, agradéceles un poco-

-Ah, ba, ba- balbuceó la pequeña.

La mujer se inclinó un poco y la pequeña Sakura babeó la mejilla de un lloroso y emocionado Gai que sufría grandemente por despedirse de su más reciente amiga.

-Bien, ahora a él-

-Da, ba, ba-

-Hum…no, no es necesario- pidió Kakashi, realmente se sentía apenado con todo eso.

-Oh, que tímido es, ¿no es tierno Sakura chan?-

Y la nena le tomó el rostro y le besó la mejilla izquierda, llenándole de saliva y provocándole una sensación particular, como cosquillas, como si estuviera nervioso, ansioso, como una calidez que le nacía en la mejilla donde le besaba y le recorría por completo el cuerpo y le dejaba un calor tibio en la cara que se reflejaba en un rubor tenue e insistente.

-Bien, nos vemos, adiós, di adiós Saura chan- la niña movió las manitas, y la mujer desapareció con ella detrás de la siguiente esquina.

Hatake se quedó observándolas hasta que doblaron la esquina, aún con esa rara sensación en las mejillas y el estómago.

-Ah, se ha ido…- dijo Gai en un suspiro triste mientras se ponía el calzado con dolorosas consecuencias, pero al menos sabía que había sido para una buena causa.

-_Sakura…le va bien el nombre-_ pensó sonriente.

-¡Hey, que el tercero te espera, vamos!- gritó al ver que no le hacía caso -¡no me estas escuchando!- lo zarandeó un poco. Le soltó esperando su mirada enfadada y algún comentario molesto, listo para esquivar cualquier objeto puntiagudo.

-Hum- asintió Kakashi sin ese tono ni mirada atemorizante, solamente se subió la máscara –Gai kun…-

Maito sintió una alegría descomunal al escuchar como por vez primera le hablaba por su nombre ¡se lo había aprendido al fin! ¡y le hablaba!, insólito, pero quizás solo estaba de buen humor

–…creo que dices ser veloz, apuesto que te gano en llegar a la torre-

Gai pestañó, él, ¿el gran ninja que de solo 12 años se convirtió en jounnin le estaba retando?, dios, ¡amaba los retos pero aunque fuera incomprensible nadie se atrevía a competir con él! (o soportaba más de un reto), ni amigos tenía. ¡Estaba tan emocionado!

-¿Una…una carrera?-

-Hum- asintió.

Las lágrimas de dicha brotaron por sus pequeños ojos negros y rodaron cual cascadas. ¿Acaso esa era la felicidad que tanto había buscado?

¡Al fin había encontrado a su rival!

¡Y quién mejor que el más sobresaliente shinobi de su edad!, porque lo era, por muy irritante que fuera admitirlo, ¡un jounnin de su edad para superarlo!

No importaba que le dolieran tanto los pies, ni que fuera tan intenso e insoportable el dolor, ¡eso lo hacía más retador e interesante! ¡no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así!, luego se curaría.

-He de ganarte Hatake, -declaró con voz emotiva y grave -mi rival, verás porque me autonombro el más rápido de Konoha- y dicho eso desapareció dejando una estela de polvo detrás.

Kakashi le miró desaparecer y no corrió tras él, le había retado por dos cosas:

Primero, quizás estaba tan de buen humor que le dio un poco de pena los quejidos de dolor que daba cuando se ponía las sandalias, debía admitir que había aguantado bastante las pisadas que le dio, algunas innecesarias, todas divertidas.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba retarle a una carrera no aminoraría el dolor sino lo aumentaría, pero en fin, se lo había tomado bien; además, solo sería un pequeño reto ¿qué tantos problemas le podría generar?

Segundo, quería observar de nuevo la piedra de niña de la que se burlaba. Con tranquilidad la extrajo del portakunais. No se pudo deshacer de ella.

Cuando Gai se mofó y le dijo que era de niña le dio la razón y la arrojó, pero apenas saltó al primer árbol no pudo seguir, tuvo que inventarse algo y regresar a levantarla del suelo, a escondidas, claro está, le daba pena que le vieran con ella.

Era extraño, a él nunca le gustaron esa clase de cosas ¡nunca usaría siquiera una!, pero cuando miró la piedra verde-azul sintió una extraña sensación de calidez dentro, algo tibio que le hiso sonreír tenuemente, algo que le obligó a regresar por ella y guardarla donde nadie la viera.

También se había desecho de Maito porque quería comprobar algo relacionado a esa piedra.

Cuando miró los ojos alegres de la pequeña lo primero que pensó es que brillaba tan hermoso como esa piedrecilla. Además, cuando la bebé le dio el beso que le provocaba cosquillas en la mejilla que le bajaban al estómago, sintió esa misma calidez dentro que cuando vio la piedra.

Era un sentimiento misterioso y cálido que le nacía, uno que hacía mucho no sentía, ni siquiera recordaba, mucho menos podía definirlo. Solo supo que era algo que le puso de buen humor y le hiso sonreír y sentir esa calidez agradable que desde hacía tanto no sentía.

Quizás era algo como felicidad, o alegría, quien sabe, lo cierto era que era agradable.

Miró la roca y en ella vio reflejada la sonrisa y los ojos de la bebé. Sonrió.

Quizás no todo en el mundo era desdicha, muertes, o guerras, también había ternura, risas, felicidad y esperanza, solo que se le había olvidado un poco. Pero la niña de pelo rosa y la piedrecilla de alguna manera se lo recordaron, todavía había eso en el planeta, tal vez incluso en su propio mundo, en su vida…

Sonrió y la guardó en el portakunais. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, no había prisa por llegar, no importaba mucho ser el segundo ¿no?, además Gai podía esperarle unos 5 o 40 minutos ¿no?

Conservaría la roca hasta deducir que era eso que sentía, o hasta que desapareciera ese sentimiento. Y por supuesto que a nadie se la mostraría, eran cosas de niña, y él no las usaba.

&&&/&&&

Cuando Sakura san despertó estaba rodeaba de sus tres hijos. Podía escucharlos claramente.

-Mami, mami-

-¡Quítate Hanako!, ¡solo estorbas y no la vas a dejar respirar adecuadamente!-

La niña lo miró con desdén –apenas mamá te enseña como revivir un pez y ya te crees doctor-

-_Y aquí va otra pelea de esos dos_- pensó aun somnolienta –_apuesto que logran hacer enfadar a Sakumo-_

-Hum…- Takashi la ignoró, concentró un poco de chakra en sus manos, su madre ya le había dicho que hacer primero en esos casos, un color verde le envolvió las manos, revisaría como estaba.

-No le hagas eso- Hanako le tomó la mano y forcejeo con él –seguro que la pones peor-

-Ya practique mucho- dijo intentando soltarse, su hermana era muy terca, pero él era más fuerte.

-¡Mamá no es un pez!- gruñó molesta perdiendo la paciencia, se le colgó del cuello, no se daría por vencida, lo detendría.

-¡Ni tu una ninja medico!, ¡déjame!-

-No- dijo bajito, aferrándose más fuerte.

-Sé lo que hago-

-Dijiste eso cuando disque curarías a Sakana chan- afirmó con tristeza - ¡y mamá y tú lo tiraron por el retrete, los vi!- gritó de nuevo molesta.

-¡Déjame niña tonta!-

-¡No gran bobo!-

-¡He practicado desde entonces y lo logré!-

-¡No te creo!-

Y rodaron por el césped, Takashi tratando de acercarse a su madre y ayudarla y Hanako jalándole de las piernas para que no le tocara siquiera un pelo.

–¿Verdad que no debe Sakumo?-

- ¿Tú lo viste los peces vivos, verdad Sakumo?-

Y el mediano suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Hum…par de necios, mamá solo está dormida -

-¡No es cierto!- gritaron los dos ahora más que resueltos en discutir con Sakumo que con ellos mismos.

-Hum- asintió el tranquilamente pegándoles un buen coscorrón a cada uno de ellos, ante eso se le echaron encima rodando los tres juntos.

–Está dormida y ya despierta, miren-

Y miraron al frente, donde la kunoichi se removió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Niños?...- murmuró -¿qué…qué están haciendo?-

Y estando tan sucios, maltrechos y en esa posición de estar golpeándose la respuesta era bastante clara, y el castigo ya bien sabía en qué consistía y lo que les esperaba.

-Mamá, es que…- dijo Hanako tratando de salir de ese enredo –Takashi quería lastimarla y…-

-¡Claro que no!... ¡solo quería ver que estaba bien!-

-¡Pero no lo haces bien!-

Sakura se acercó hasta ellos, los niños se intimidaron un poco y dejaron de gritar, luego miraron a Sakumo, que se burlaba de ellos, y viéndose entre sí asintieron.

-Sakumo empezó- dijeron al unísono.

-No es cierto- dijo tranquilo, pero molesto, está en su límite de paciencia.

Si los castigaban que los castigaran a los tres.

-Bueno pues no, pero si nos golpeaste- dijo la niña ya con ese tinte tranquilo de siempre.

-¡Y a los dos!- gritó Takashi –¡_Yeah, que se hunda el barco con los tres!-_ y él sonrió apoyando a esa voz de su interior.

Estaban por iniciar otra disculpa cuando Sakura los abrazó, sorprendiéndolos.

-Están bien…me alegro tanto…- y empezó a sollozar.

-Mami…- susurró Hanako preocupada -¿por qué llora?, no nos pegamos tan fuerte-

-No quisimos ponerla triste- dijo Takashi arrepentido, Sakumo la miró con la misma angustia.

-No...no- los soltó y se limpió las lágrimas –es solo que…les extrañe tanto-

-Hum…pero si fueron solo minutos- dijo Sakumo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé- dijo riendo, aún conmovida…-no se preocupen, ni me hagan caso, a veces digo cosas raras, ya saben-

Y ellos asintieron, Sakura los volvió a abrazar. Estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos sanos y salvos, de verlos ahí, de saber que no les había perdido.

-Son tan hermosos- declaró aun conmovida y alegre, tomando sus pequeñas mejillas entre sus manos hasta dejarlas rojas –los quiero tanto…tanto- y les abrazó de nuevo, con más fuerza.

-Mama…- susurró Sakumo.

-…nos lastima- completó Takashi, Hanako asintió.

-Ah, lo siento, lo siento- y les soltó.

Después se tranquilizó un poco y solo los observó detenidamente, como si no les hubiera visto desde hacía meses (que en realidad así era).

-Mamá- dijo Takashi –buscamos su máscara pero…-

-¡Ah!- Sakura despertó de su ensoñación –no se preocupen, debí dejarla por ahí- en realidad bastante años atrás en el bosque de Konoha.

Y Haruno de nuevo se sumió en la contemplación de sus pequeños niños que seguían hablando tratando de salvarse del seguro castigo que les daría por pelearse frente de ella.

Todo era como lo recordada, ¡todo estaba tal cual!, era perfecto…solo le faltaba él para ser completamente feliz.

Pero…debía ser fuerte, luchar y seguir adelante por sus hijos, se lo había prometido a él, a ellas, a todas ellas y a si misma…

Les diría la verdad y seguiría adelante…

&&&/&&&

La luz le lastimó groseramente los ojos, hacia demasiado sol, por eso le gustaban los días nublados.

-¿Cómo está?- escuchó débil y lejanamente, pero tan claro como para conocer quién era.

-_Hija…-_

Abrió los ojos tenuemente y pudo ver entre esa maraña de cabello gris la cara enmascarada de su hijo mayor que le examinaba atentamente, al fondo estaba su hija, esperando pacientemente. Cerró los ojos, le dolían mucho y estaba muy cansada, además la luz era muy fuerte. No alcanzo a verlo, pero estaba segura de que su cabeza reposaba sobre las rodillas y piernas de su hijo Sakumo, que seguramente callado observaba atentamente la situación.

-Takashi, ¿cómo está?- espero, él no contestó –por favor, dinos como está…-esperó de nuevo, pero no contestó -¡contéstame!-

-Cálmate- ordenó con seriedad.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no nos dices que rayos le pasa?-

Y rió tenuemente, internamente, o al menos lo intentó. Su hija era tranquila, sosegada, pero cuando llegaba a su límite de paciencia era tan temperamental y explosiva como su hermano mayor.

Takashi suspiró y dejó de examinarla, se incorporó y la miró profundamente.

-¡Habla, dime algo!, ¡mírame, dime como está! –le jaló de la ropa -¡Takashi!-

Dejó de ver a su madre y miró a su hermana, negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

Sakumo bajó el rostro y sobó los cabellos encanecidos de su madre, ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Hanako no era tan tranquila y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No!- gritó –dime que no es lo que creo…hermano, ¡dímelo por favor!- le suplicó.

-Lo siento- habló al fin, luchando por no llorar –está muy débil, no pudo hacer nada-

-¿Nada?...¡nada!, ¡es tu madre!, ¡has curado infinidad de civiles y shinobis y no puedes hacerlo con tu madre!-

-¡Y crees que no lo intenté!- gritó al fin, liberándose, las manos le temblaban -¡lo intenté!, ¡pero no hay nada que hacer!, ¡¿crees que no quiero que no muera? !-

-¡No lo parece!- repicó la joven.

-¡No es tan sencillo!- gritó, suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse, se pasó las manos por el cabello –ya antes veía su deterioro, le aconsejé, ella misma lo sabía, seguimos todo lo indispensable pero no mejoraba, sabía que empeoraría, pero nunca me hiso caso…- susurró –ahora, ahora solo resta esperar-

-Esperar…¿esperar?- preguntó ella, Takashi asintió –no eres el único medico en toda la aldea ¡alguien podrá ayudarle!-

-No…su caso es…es un caso perdido…mamá…mamá está por irse- y lloró, tanta impotencia, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-Examínala de nuevo, ¡hazlo!-

-¡No servirá!- gritó de nuevo, alterado –he revisado sus signos ya 5 veces, están al límite, su chakra se agotó y…no acepta el mío…y, aunque así fuera, dudo mucho que ayudara siquiera un poco-

Hanako trató de sosegarse un poco, ¡pero estaba tan desesperada!, sabía que su hermano era un excelente médico, había sido entrenado por las tres mejores kunoichis médicos que conocía, por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba, pero…pero…no quería darse por vencida.

Se inclinó un poco, tratando de que Sakumo le permitiera moverla un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Sakumo.

-La llevaré con alguien más- dijo determinada –ayúdame Sakumo, por favor-

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Takashi.

-No es eso- dijo despacito, recuperando su tono habitual –pero…no quiero que…-

-Moverla solo conseguirá adelantar el proceso- le aclaró tomándole del brazo, incorporándola.

-Entonces traigamos a alguien más, otra opinión o apoyo para ti-

-No servirá, ¿no lo comprendes Hanako?... además, ellos no llegaran a tiempo-

-¡No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos!

-Yo lo sé-

-¡Y quieres que solo me quede mirando cómo se muere!-

-¡Cálmate!, estas muy alterada-

-¡Como quieres que esté!- habló llorando -¡es mi madre, por Dios!-

-¡También es la mía!- dijo empezando a llorar.

-¡Silencio!- la voz grave, seria e imponente de Sakumo se dejó escuchar, callándolos al instante –a callar, dejen de pelear- ordenó con tranquilidad –mamá despertó y recuerden que no le gusta verlos discutir-

-Gracias Sakumo- susurró Sakura, Sakumo asintió.

-Mamá- Hanako se dejó caer a su costado tomándole la mano, Takashi hiso lo mismo –perdónenos es que…-

-Tranquila- susurró pausadamente, apenas y su voz se escuchaba, abrió los ojos gracias a la sombra que le daban –no le reproches a tu hermano, tiene razón, además, ya hiso más de lo que cualquiera haría-

-Lo sé es solo que…- densas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos impares –perdóname hermano-

Takashi negó con la cabeza, él comprendía perfectamente.

-Mis niños- sonrió –han dado conmigo-

-Le hemos buscado mucho- dijo Sakumo –gracias a los nikens es que le hemos encontrado, siempre ha sido buena para esconderse madre-

Y Sakura rio.

-No mucho, no tanto como tu padre - dijo quedito y abrió los ojos mirando en al frente la figura etérea y fantasmal de Kakashi y sonrió –al fin llegado el día, me alegra verlos a todos, ya puedo despedirme e irme tranquila al saber que están bien-

Y lo decía en tantos sentidos, ¡había logrado preservarlos!, Caradhras había sido muy bondadosa en ponerla en un sitio tan cercano a la aldea, donde sus hijos la encontrarían a tiempo para despedirse de ellos.

Kakashi estaba ahí, esperando por ella, podía verlo de nuevo.

-Mamá no diga eso- dijo la menor, tomándole la mano.

-Hija, es la verdad, tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar de tus hermanos-

-¡Mamá!- y se dejó caer en su pecho, llorando profundamente.

-Ustedes también cuiden uno del otro y de su hermana- y ambos asintieron.

Los ojos impares de sus hijos le veían con tristeza, llorando.

-Antes…antes de irme quiero verlos, lo necesito para algo – y ellos bajaron sus máscaras y Sakura sama sonrió –los tres son tan apuestos, se parecen a su padre…- rio tenuemente –les quiero pedir perdón, perdón por todo lo que les oculté o lo que les hice pasar, gracias por apoyarme, son unos hijos muy buenos- sonrió –su padre, su padre estaría, no, lo está, está tan orgulloso de ustedes como yo- y Kakashi sonrió –él…él-

-Lo sabemos madre- habló Sakumo –él siempre estuvo con nosotros y contigo-

-Si…- cerró los ojos sonriendo, le pesaban mucho, se sentía tan cansada y tan feliz –es verdad- sonrió –siempre fuiste más listo que yo para esas cosas Sakumo- y él asintió en esa calma y silencio que le caracterizaba –también siempre fuiste el mediador, sigue siéndolo, asegúrate de que tus hermanos no discutan mucho, son muy testarudos, y por favor, tú no les molestes tanto ya sabes que no son muy pacientes– y de nuevo asintió –Takashi-

-Si-

-Cuida de Sakumo, ya vez que es igual de perezoso que tu padre y testarudo como tu madre, mala combinación. Cuida de tu hermana, ya sabes que también es terca y orgullosa. Eres el mayor, tenles más paciencia, sé más paciente-

-Sí mamá-

-Mi niña- tocó sus cabellos – cuida de que no sean tan competitivos, ayúdalos mucho, te necesitaran más que nunca, eres el complemento de tus hermanos- y ella asintió sin dejar de llorar, la mujer suspiró, cada vez veía más borroso, y tenía mucho sueño, los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo ya ni lo sentía.

De alguna manera se sintió feliz, tranquila, ya había hecho todo aquello que quería hacer, ya solo le quedaba partir.

-No lloren mucho por mí, estaré bien, solo…- dijo bajito, casi musitando -los voy a extrañar…pero, no quiero verles pronto…- rio, ellos solo asintieron -tengo….tanto sueño y estoy tan cansada, tan…cansada…pero – y miró a Kakashi, que le miraba con esa tranquilidad y seguridad de siempre, cerró los ojos –…estoy muy contenta...al fin…al fin…estaré con él, Kakashi estaré al fin contigo- sonrió.

Y se fue.

Los llantos de sus hijos se escuchaban aquí y allá, Sakumo le abrazó el rostro con infinita ternura y delicadeza, Takashi se incorporó y abrazó a Hanako, dándose ese apoyo que tanto necesitaban.

Podía ver como sufrían por su partida, podía verlos claramente, ya no sentía dolor, ni cansancio, solo paz.

-Van a extrañarte mucho-

-Ah- parpadeó, por un momento se había olvidado de él –si- susurró mirando como sus hijos seguían llorando por su partida –tanto como te extrañan a ti- y giró mirándole, era tal cual lo recordaba, tal cual le había visto en la montaña cuando estuvo a punto de morir, tal cual le vio unos instantes antes.

-Mis pobre niños…- susurró.

-No están solos Sakura-

-Lo sé-

-Ven…es tiempo- y tomó su mano -estarán bien-

-Lo sé es solo que…quería verles por última vez-

-No será la última, te lo aseguro-

Sakura asintió y él la condujo, una luz blanca le cegó, ya no se sentía cansada, ni sentía dolor, solo sosiego, quietud. La llevó a un lugar lejano donde no distinguía bien que era lo que le rodeaba o siquiera si había algo bajo sus pies, pero no importaba mucho.

-¿Has estado esperándome aquí todos estos años?-

-Hum…algo así-

-No debiste-

-Prometí que estaría contigo por siempre ¿no?-

-Si…- sonrió la mujer –lo recuerdo, también que cuidarías de mi- él asintió –siempre supe que estabas ahí, pero…a veces era difícil darse cuenta de ello, o recordarlo-

-Lo sé…lo siento-

-No importa, ahora te tengo aquí, conmigo, y al fin puedo verte y sentirte, eso me hace feliz- tocó su rostro. Él asintió.

Algo más blanco brilló en la lejanía y llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¿Lo escuchas?- preguntó él, ella asintió –no están esperando, nos están llamando-

-Si- y caminaron un poco, pero ella se detuvo

-Hum, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es solo que…me preguntaba…¿qué pasó con ellos?, con nosotros-

-¿Quieres saber?-

-Solo así me iré en paz-

Sabía que estaban bien, pero se sentía un poco responsable por haberles involucrado en todo eso.

Kakashi asintió. La luz blanca que les rodeaba cambió. Y Sakura pudo ver como en varios espejos a cada uno de los Kakashi y Sakuras que había involucrado en su jutsu.

-Ellos están bien-

Sakura asintió y asomó la cara en esa especie de espejo, sintiendo como si se hubiera sumergido en un lago, pero sin ahogarse y sentir la presión del agua, después se sumergió, quería estar por completo segura. Era como estar ahí, viéndoles desde un punto entre la tierra y el cielo, como si flotara a un lado de ellos.

Kakashi apareció a su lado y le tomó de la mano, no soltándole nunca más.

Y ahí estaba aquella pequeña kunoichi que era Sakura 3, siendo cargada por su maestro que la llevaba hasta su casa y explicaba cosas a su madre quien alterada no podía dejar de preguntar tal o cual cosa del estado de su hija.

-Mamá siempre fue tan exagerada- dijo la mujer.

-Sólo estaba preocupada por su hija-

-Si…pero sabía que afortunadamente tenía un sensei que cuidaba de mi- le dijo, Kakashi asintió y vio con cierta gracia como su futura suegra le obligaba a llevarse un poco de comida en agradecimiento diciéndole cosas como "no sea tan tímido Kakashi san" –siempre te consistió demasiado-

Y de pronto ya no estaban ahí, estaba en el lugar de antes, rodeada de esos espejos mientras el de Sakura chan desaparecía.

Sakura no entendió como era que todo eso funcionaba, pero tampoco se preocupó mucho por eso. Caminó un poco y llegó a otro de los espejos donde ella y Kakashi compartían su primer beso, al menos el que originalmente recordaba, aquel bajo la sombra del almendro.

-Es un bonito recuerdo- dijo ella.

-Si-

-Por un momento me preocuparon, pensé que no lo lograríamos- dijo sincera.

-Yo también, pero, para eso siempre tuvimos amigos, ¿no?-

-¿Eh?-

Y Kakashi señaló entre los arbustos, metros y metros detrás donde Naruto, Hinata, Gai, Lee, Sai y su novia miraban atentamente como se consumaban todos sus esfuerzos.

-Ah…así que eran ellos-

-¡Lo logramos Gai sensei!-

-¡Sí!-

Naruto, Lee y Gai lloraron de alegría evocando cuanto tuvieron que pasar para lograr ese tímido beso entre esos dos.

Un día se encontraron reunidos en la casa de Lee con un montón de planos, libros y apuntes con borrones y tachones sin saber absolutamente nada de que se trataba. Era como si de un momento a otro se les hubiera olvidado que hacían ahí y para que servía todo aquello.

Nunca entendieron bien de que se trataba, pero revisaron detalladamente cada documento e información que habían llenado, obtenido y redactado entre los tres. Hinata (que no estaba presente) tampoco sabía nada a pesar de que su letra aparecía en la más entendible de la información. Sin embargo lograron deducir de que todo ello apuntaba a un plan estratégico que involucraba a Sakura y Kakashi.

Lo primero que hicieron fue reírse de la posibilidad de que esos dos estuvieran relacionados más allá de la amistad, así que lo tomaron como una tonta broma que alguien quiso hacerles (a pesar de ser sus propias letras las escritas en los documentos).

Pero poco después, al observar atentamente la actitud de esos dos, notaron pequeñas cosas y detalles que antes no notaban, y se dieron cuenta de que tal vez no estaban tan errados y aquello no era una broma. Después de todo algo debió pasar entre ellos durante esos tres meses de misiones que compartieron y que no les vieron mucho (eso si lo recordaba claramente).

Naruto y Gai se dieron a la tarea de investigarlos minuciosamente, todo hasta darse cuenta de lo difícil que les hacia la vida a esos dos andar sacándole la vuelta a sus sentimientos, además de que obviamente ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso.

Estaban estancados, sufriendo inútilmente sin dar un paso hacia delante, sino muchos hacia atrás, !ni siquiera con tanto tiempo juntos y a solas habían logrado avance! Kakashi comenzó a distanciarse un poco, y Sakura cada vez se volvía más ensimismada, algo había pasado esos mese, claro estaba.

Pero fuera lo que fuera ¡necesitaban ayuda!, ¡quién mejor que ellos! Lograron convencer a Hinata y Lee (que también estaba implicados en los planes) y resolvieron poner en marcha el plan número 117.

En el proceso no evitaron que Sai se inmiscuyera, pero ante la sorpresa de todos aportó buenas ideas alegando haber leído una novela donde funcionaba perfectamente.

Lo más complicado de todo fue parecer que todo se trataba de un día normal, y por supuesto que lograr mantener interesados a todos los invitados que esperaron por 4 horas y media al otro protagonista de la historia.

Después fue muy difícil convencer a Sakura de que fuera la pareja de Kakashi para encontrar el dichoso objeto que en realidad a ellos ni les importaba, lo importante era reunirlos en un ambiente romántico y propicio para dar el gran paso.

Para hacerlo se vieron en la necesidad de echar mano de infinidad de recursos, como el miedo de Sakura por las tarántulas (ni mencionar lo que pasaron recolectándolas y colocándolas por todos lados), pero todo valió la pena cuando lograron ese beso.

¡Y pensar que Kakashi estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás y echarlo todo a perder en el último momento!, ¡cuánto sufrieron!, pero afortunadamente Sakura lo detuvo y logró cautivarlo y convencerlo.

No hay cosa más poderosa que una mujer decidida.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sinceramente no, hasta hace poco-

-Nunca les agradecimos-

-Supongo que no esperaban que lo hiciéramos, así que no te preocupes por eso-

Y la pareja del almendro se fue distanciado poco a poco y de pronto ya estaban en ese lugar tan blanco como la nieve.

-Kakashi sempai- Sakura caminó hasta otro de los espejos, y se sumergió en él.

En él el anbu se veía observando atentamente el documento donde le aceptaban su baja en el anbu, pero sarcásticamente le extendían una larga prorroga que le llevaría unos cuantos años.

Pero ¿qué importaba cuando al fin había logrado que le dieran un "si" a medias, eso era lo más complicado, y él era perseverante, esperaría lo que fuera necesario y trataría de no morir en batalla.

-Tenzou- el aludido apareció saliendo de quien sabe dónde –tengo hambre-

-Sí sempai-

Y el pobre hombre salió corriendo a conseguir comida a altas horas de la noche y en plena nevada.

El anbu dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó, al hacerlo entre los dedos se le enredo aquel listón viejo y azul que sostenía su pequeña y esperanzadora piedra verde-azul.

La miró observando atentamente el brillo elegante y esperanzador que le daba, sonrió y la guardó con más cuidado en un lugar más seguro, el otro portakunais, de dónde sacó su más reciente icha icha.

-Siempre fuiste un abusivo con el pobre capitán Yamato- dijo sonriendo al dejar al anbu en espera de su comida caliente.

-Nunca le obligué ¿o sí?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero fue uno de los últimos espejos que quedaban.

Pertenecía a Kakashi kun.

El niño se veía un poco diferente, estaba un poco más alto de como recordaba, se encontraba descansando, sentado frente a las piedras de los caídos. Su semblante serio se había suavizado un poco, y la tristeza en su ojo vago ya era la misma de siempre.

-Obito, he vuelto con bien, dicen que han de ascenderme al anbu, no estoy muy seguro de lo que eso implica, hum…pero creo que soy capaz de estar ahí – dijo tranquilo y sonrió con aquel mismo gesto que le acompañaría por siempre –no te preocupes, trataré de no herrar el rumbo –sonrió –y no olvidarlo…además, siempre tendré esto para recordarlo, ¿no?- y sacó su piedra, la miró, sonrió y la guardó de nuevo –no te burles, no es de niña-

-Obito siempre se burló de mí, y seguirá haciéndolo, puedo apostarlo- dijo sonriente el hombre a su lado.

-Le reprenderé de ser así- dijo Sakura, Kakashi asintió agradecido.

-Hum…bien, tengo que ir, tengo que llevar esto con papá- tomó un par de flores rojas que descansaba en el suelo –hasta pronto, Obito-

Y partió a visitar aquella tumba que nunca olvidó pero que pocas veces visitó, pero eso cambió hasta hace poco, cuando ya no le daba tanta tristeza ni desolación.

Sakura miró con ternura al niño partir, envuelto en ese aura triste y solitario que siempre cargaba.

-No te preocupes por él Sakura, estará bien…además, tu misma fuiste la que nos dio un trazo de esperanza a todos nosotros, a cada uno de nosotros-

Sakura dejó partir al niño y asintió despacio ante la declaración de Kakashi, sabía a qué se refería, se sentía contenta de que él lo creyera, y de que fuese cierto. Pero había aun algo que le atormentaba.

-Quizás lo logré con ustedes, pero, ¿y ella?-

Se acercó temerosa al único espejo que quedaba, aquel que más angustia le proporcionaba, uno donde la imagen de la jounnin se veía.

-Habrá que ver también- recomendó él.

Sakura san seguí sentada observando atentamente a sus hijos que seguían discutiendo, luego les reprendería por ello, pero ahora tenía algo muy importante y triste por decirles.

Recordó toda esa aventura, y lo recordó a él

_-"Debes partir….ellos te esperan Sakura, cuídalos por mí, yo estaré ahí, contigo, siempre contigo, aunque no puedas verme lo estaré"-_

Angostó sus ojos, la ansiedad le removía el pecho, y le apretaba el corazón, sería tan difícil y doloroso contarles la verdad, pero…pero…había prometido ser fuerte y valiente…

_-Siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, sensei-_

Se lo había prometido a él, y también a sí misma.

_-"Sakura chan no tengas lastima de mí, trataré de estar bien y ser fuerte"-_

Tenía que hacerlo, por doloroso que fuera. Cerró los ojos y tocó su collar, buscando el conforte y el valor que necesitaba, alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos, mirando borrosamente algo que pendularmente se movía frente a sus ellos emitiendo una luz verde-azul.

-Sabía que le gustaría madre, por eso la tomé-

Sakura abrió los ojos muy grandes y miró esa roca que cargaba su hijo Sakumo.

No, no podía ser, ¡debía ser una cruel broma que su mente le jugaba!

No podía ser esa roca.

Con manos temblorosas se la arrebató, Sakumo solo le vio un poco sorprendido, pero contento de que le gustara esa piedra que pensaba regalarle.

Ni siquiera notó lo grosera que había sido con su hijo, tenía que asegurarse de que no era esa roca…la miró atentamente…

_-"El tiempo pasó y no pude soportarlo más, tenía que buscarte, encontrarte, saber de ti…partí en tu búsqueda…y encontré esto…"-_

-_Pero…como…la abuela dijo que…-_

¡Era la piedra de Kakashi!, ¿cómo era posible?

Temblando siguió observándola.

-Sakumo- lo llamó ansiosamente, sus ojos abiertos y angustiados captaron la atención de su hijo -¿dónde la encontraste, cuando, donde?-

-Mientras nos escondíamos, la miré en el rio y me gustó para usted-

-¿En el rio?- él asintió -¿qué tan lejos?-

-Hum…rio arriba, unos 20 metros-

Se incorporó inmediatamente –por favor cuida de tus hermanos, ahora regreso-

Y antes de que los otros dos (que seguían enfrascados en su alegato) se dieran cuenta desapareció corriendo hacia donde su hijo decía.

_-"…partí en tu búsqueda…y encontré esto…"-_

-_¿Qué está pasando, que significa?-_

A pesar de sentirse inmensamente cansada utilizó toda su fuerza para correr a lo más que le daban las piernas, cuando estuvo segura de haber cubierto la distancia indicada comenzó a buscar por todos lados algún elemento extraño en el paisaje.

Nada, ¡no había nada!, siguió buscando ansiosamente…Y haya, un poco más adelante, una pequeña mancha roja flotaba junto al agua del rio.

-Sangre- susurró, se acercó y lo constató, era poca y muy diluida ¡pero ahí estaba!

Siguió corriendo más hasta que la débil línea roja dejó de aparecer.

Se paró en seco, necesitaba un poco de aire, estaba agotada. Se dobló un poco para tomar aire y seguir.

Subió el rostro para seguir su camino….y ahí, del otro lado del rio, bajo un árbol, recargado en una gran roca, estaba él.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, tenía que ser una broma, ¡una ilusión!

No podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

Solo era una ilusión, ¿cierto?

No debía confiarse, pero…parecía él.

Temblando y llorando caminó y cruzó el rio de un salto, ¡debía comprobarlo!

Brincó y brincó, corrió y llegó.

Al llegar con él, se dejó caer, colocó las manos en las rodillas y comenzó a llorar copiosamente, ¿solo era una broma, cierto?

-Siempre fuiste tan llorona Sakura chan- dijo bajito.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró, temblaba, inhalaba y exhalaba, ¿no podía ser una broma tan cruel, cierto?

-Te extrañé mucho…perdona por tardar tanto…es que…- y le sobó los cabellos con suavidad –un gato negro se me cruzó en el camino y…-

Y Sakura comenzó a reír, llorar, temblar, tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y se abrazó de él sin siquiera escuchar el quejido de dolor que le arrancó.

-Si es un sueño no quiero despertar-

-Entonces…no lo hagas-

Sakura siguió llorando empapando su ropa sucia, desgastada y vieja con su llanto y su escurrimiento nasal.

-Eres tú, de verdad eres tu…regresaste-

-Te prometí regresar y estar siempre contigo, con ustedes- sonrió –tenía que cumplirlo-

-Kakashi…- lloró, pero no era de tristeza, sino de dicha, de alegría, de felicidad.

Lo apretó más fuerte, quería saber que era real, que estaba ahí, que no era un engaño, una mentira.

Otro quejido se le escapó.

-Siempre abrazaste tan fuerte Sakura chan-

Y ella se separó de él –estas…estas herido- reaccionó.

-Te curaré y…yo…primero…primero…- ni siquiera recordaba como extraer el chakra de sus manos para examinarlo ¡tan emocionada estaba!

-Hum…tranquila, hazlo, pero antes-

Y Kakashi se quitó la máscara y tomó el pequeño rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. A ella no le importó que le empapará el mentón con un poco de sangre húmeda, tibia y otro tanto de seca y rasposa.

Y la besó.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le iba en ese besó, ¿acaso si era un sueño?, ¿en cualquier momento despertaría y vería la cruel realidad?, si así era por lo menos quería disfrutar de ese beso tibio y cálido que él le daba.

-Hum…ahora si puedes examinarme-

Haruno asintió y sonrió con quietud. Temblando le revisó el pecho, luego el estómago. Estaba herido, una herida profunda, seria, de meses, pero estaba sanando, debieron darle un buen tratamiento.

-Necesitas atención inmediatamente, vamos, te llevo y…-

-Si-

-¡Papá!- gritó Takashi -¡miren es papá ya regresó!-

Los niños aparecieron a lo lejos corrieron y se abrazaron de él con igual o más ansiedad que Sakura.

-Lo lastimaran, déjenlo-

Sakura lo incorporó con cuidado y se echó un brazo al hombro, los niños corrieron al frente muy contentos y hablando infinidad de cosas sobre los logros que habían tenido ese tiempo que no estuvo. Hasta Sakumo hablaba precipitadamente ¡tan emocionado estaba!

Kakashi ocasionalmente hablaba o movía la cabeza para demostrar escuchar, aunque los tres hablaban tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que poco o nada entendía.

Sakura no cabía de dicha, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡él estaba ahí!, ¡con ella!

Seguía temblorosa y llorosa, deseaba hacer tantas cosas, pero por el momento tenía que controlarse un poco, necesitaba atención médica urgente y ella entre tanto temblor y nervios ni siquiera recordaba que hacer.

-Pero…¿cómo es que?, -debía esperarse, cierto, pero la curiosidad, la duda no le dejaba en paz, quería saber que era real, que había pasado, quería corroborar que no era una mentira - pensé que te había perdido, rompiste el mapa y…- se calló, ¿cómo rayos iba a saber del dichoso mapa?

-Sí, te refieres a este- y se lo mostró, estaba pegado con infinidad de cintas y casi ni se leía lo que decía -no debí haberlo hecho, supieras lo que me tarde en dar con todas las piezas en el bosque este y de la montaña-

Sakura abrió los ojos muy grandes ¡él lo sabía, él lo recordaba, como podía ser!

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Shh, tranquila, después te lo explicaré mejor, me siento un poco cansado-

Sakura asintió y caminó llevándole a rastras, ya tendría tiempo para esos detalles, ahora solo necesitaba enfocarse en sanarle y recuperarle.

-Oh, Sakura chan- dijo él abriendo los ojos, aún no se había dormido, ella asintió –lamento haber perdido tu roca, pero, estaba muy cansado para volver por ella al rio-

Sakura sonrió viéndose hermosa, estaba llorando y riéndose, una extraña mezcla que le sentaba muy bien –no importa, además Sakumo la encontró- la mostró ella –guárdala bien, para la próxima, no te perdonaré perderla otra vez-

Kakashi rio débilmente, durmiéndose.

-Lo tendré presente- susurró recargándose contra su cabeza –manzanas….- susurró.

Y siguieron caminando en ese bosque como la familia que eran.

Cuando Sakura sama regresó a ese lugar tan blanco no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendida como la Sakura que momentos antes dejara ¿qué había pasado?

-Pero…¿cómo?...yo nunca…tú lo olvidaste y…-

Y Kakashi sonrió.

-Te prometí estar siempre contigo, lo cumplí- y ella asintió.

-Sí, pero…¿cómo?-

-Hay tantas formas de cumplir una promesa Sakura chan- dijo él tomando un pequeño mechón blanco entre sus manos.

Y observaron atentamente otro espejo que apareció, era Caradhras, estaban ellos, Sakura 2 y Kakashi 1 justo en el momento en que la abuela desaparecía.

-Sigamos-

-Sí…juntos sensei-

Y en el momento previo a desaparecer en el vórtice Kakashi giró el rostro por un instante. El ojo rojo comenzó a girar, o eso aparentaba.

-Creo que en el último momento se arrepintió- dijo el Kakashi a su lado.

-Pero, él dijo-

-Todos podemos retractarnos de nuestras palabras…sobre todo cuando vemos el dolor en el rostro de la mujer que amamos-

En el último instante, justo antes de partir, no pudo resistirlo, la culpa, el dolor de esa mujer reflejado en las cuatro le atormentaban demasiado, pero no podía decidirse, ¿qué debía hacer?, todo estaba perdido, y no podría arreglar el daño.

Entonces una voz le habló. Ligera y tenue dentro de su propia mente.

-No tengas miedo Hatake Kakashi, haz lo que debas hacer-

-Caradhras…- susurró Sakura sama al reconocer débilmente esa voz femenina y lejana que una vez creyó oír.

-Tu misma lo dijiste Sakura, ¿no lo recuerdas?, Caradhras conoce e interpreta nuestros deseos, permitiendo que se cumplan cuando se trata de un corazón puro y un alma noble, y cumple con lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo, incluso dejar recordar…-

Era verdad, todos habían viajado resignados a aceptar ese futuro, todos excepto el mayor de los Kakashi que no podía sobrellevar la enorme culpa que cargaba.

Y en fondo apareció otro espejo más.

Era Kakashi en un cuarto oscuro, ligeramente iluminado por una lámpara que reposaba en el escritorio, era de noche, el reloj marcaba ser bastante tarde.

-Hatake Kakashi- dijo una voz tenebrosa desde el pasillo donde se encendió la luz más intensa –o dejas eso y vienes a dormir o te pido el divorcio ¡te lo juro!-

Era Sakura en una ligera camisa suya que le cubría lo indispensable, estaba harta, molesta y cansada de esperarle, ya se había dormido y despertado infinidad de veces y no estaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo acercándose.

Kakashi velozmente quiso ocultarlo, pero ella se lo arrebato.

-¿Qué esto…un papel viejo y roto?, ni siquiera sirve- y lo aventó al cesto de la basura –¡me tienes horas esperándote por un mapa viejo!-

-Lo siento Sakura chan…es que estaba tratando de…-

-¡No me digas Sakura chan!-

-Sakura no grites, despertaras a los vecinos-

-¡ ¿Desde cuándo te importan?, ¡un papel viejo y roto!, ¡solo se ti se te ocurre!-

-Sakura…-

-¡Sólo cállate y ven a dormir!-

De no ser por estar tan cansada bien podría haberle matado con gusto, ¡dejarla esperando por un papel viejo, arrugado, roto e incompleto!

Kakashi asintió y la vio perderse en el pasillo. Tomó el mapa, unas cuantas letras apretujadas aparecieron detrás, pero desaparecieron de nuevo, le faltaban muchas partes, pero ya las reuniría.

Haría todas las misiones necesarias para poder viajar lo más que podía a Caradhras o sus cercanías, buscaría en el bosque de Konoha hasta que le dolieran los ojos y no quedara roca, rama que no hubiera revisado.

-Debí leerlo por completo- suspiró con pereza –o por lo menos dejar las piezas en un solo sitio, o por lo menos no dejarlas tan pequeñas- se rascó la cabeza.

Apagó la lámpara, era muy cansado, llevaba cerca de dos años y no llevaba ni la tercera parte. Pero las encontraría todas.

-¡Si bajo de nuevo te mato HATAKE!-

-Si ya voy amor- contestó con una sonrisa.

Eso si su reciente esposa no lo mataba antes…

Y la imagen cambió…ahora estaba él en aquella cascada, siendo atacado por aquel traidor. Aparentemente fue arrastrado por la masa de lodo y piedras, Naruto gritó su nombre, pero fue inultamente, no pudo ayudarle.

Le dolía el pecho, Oshio le había dado una estocada profunda que le palpitaba horriblemente, tardaría mucho en sanar, el lodo y las rocas le golpeaban, pero tenía que hacer algo, ¡algo ya!

Afortunadamente sabía que pasaría y se había preparado para eso y había investigado el terreno a conciencia, ¡hubiese sido más fácil si Sakura san le especificara más cosas del ataque o por lo menos que le iba a venir un alud de tierra encima!

Con el poco chakra que le quedaba logró evitar un poco las rocas más grandes y mantener un poco aire de reserva y un espacio adecuado para poder ver claramente entre él y la masa café que le envolvía.

Utilizó su jutsu de rayos para partir una roca especialmente grande que le amenazaba, el impulso lo arrojó contra la pared de al lado, siendo bastante doloroso, pero dándole un breve espacio para respirar tranquilamente, se aferró a la pared, había tenido suerte.

Todo estaba oscuro, estaba en un especie de caída profunda, pero estaba seguro que el derrumbe seguía ahí, creciendo y creciendo y que pronto le cubriría a él y a la pared en la que estaba, ¡tenía que hacer algo, y ya!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró hacer una vez más su técnica, le dejaría exhausto pero no había opción, era eso o terminar sepultado. Con ímpetu golpeó la pared formando una pequeño hueco lo suficientemente grande como para colarse.

Una vez dentro lo cerró con un jutsu de tierra, formando una barrera lo suficientemente resistente para evitar que la tierra se colara. Se arrastró un poco más dentro rogando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperse y lo suficiente espacioso para permitirle tener el aire bastante para estar ahí por un buen tiempo.

-¿Cómo sobrevivió?-

-Alguien le ayudo- sonrió él.

Días, días duró en ese hueco hasta que despertó, estaba dolorido y agotado, pero las píldoras le ayudaban a mantenerse vivo, eso y unas plantas de raíces profundas que encontró cerca de la montaña misteriosa, además había racionado la poca agua que había salvado. Seguía sin entender como era que el aire nunca se acababa. O como era que no se había vuelto loco.

-_Come un poco de la raíz que tomaste antes de venir, te dará resistencia para varios días, el oxígeno es la limitante, debes recuperarte cuanto antes y guardar fuerzas para salir y lograr llegar hasta la cima-_

-Tu, sé que estás ahí- habló en voz baja, inhalando y exhalando tenuemente –no te veo, pero puedo escucharte hablar aquí- señaló su cerebro -justo aquí-

_-Lo has entendido al fin-_

-Sería más sencillo si tu voz no fuera la mía-

-_Hum, no puedo cambiarla-_

-También quieres que ella no sufra, comprendo eso, debiste hacerlo desde antes, Sakura sama sufrió mucho por tu culpa-

_-Si…lo sé-_

Sakura sama dio un paso atrás, sorprendida.

-¡Eres tú!- le gritó.

-Hum- asintió.

-Pero…¿por qué, cómo?-

-Tú no eres la única que hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes Sakura chan-

-Pero….tu…tu dijiste que sería peligroso, y que nunca debí hacerlo y…y…solo quedaba aceptar las cosas y…y…-

-Siempre estuve acompañándote, nunca te dejé- suspiró –cuando vi que él cedió en el último momento, decidí observarlo para saber que planeaba hacer, no quería que estropeará tu esfuerzo y sacrificio, estaba decidido incluso a hablarle para que se detuviera…pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo buscaba aquello que nuca pude hacer yo- apuñó las manos, impotente, arrepentido –sólo quería darte el mejor de los futuros y no hacerte tanto daño, cumplir ese sencillo deseo de formar una familia y ser feliz…perdóname por no cumplírtelo Sakura…por dejarte sola…solo quería que por lo menos alguien lograra hacer lo que tanto deseé-

-Kakashi…no…no…te disculpes…yo entiendo- sollozó –pero…yo regresé a mi época y todo era igual-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero…creo que en ese momento, cuando Caradhras nos dio a mí a él una segunda oportunidad, se formaron dos líneas de tiempo, una, la tuya y la mía, esa que ya conocemos, y la otra, la que ellos están a punto de formar- dijo señalando aún ese espejo que ahora mostraba a Sakura san cargando con el cuerpo malherido de su esposo.

-¿A punto de formar?, ¿eso significa que…?-

-Sí, su futuro aún no está escrito y tampoco se cual es…pero, tengo confianza en ese par-

-Entonces…- Sakura sama comenzó a sollozar –si pude recuperarte y… lograrlo ¿al menos un poco, no?

-Eso parece- sonrió él besando su mano con ternura –tanto embrolló solo por mi Sakura, tanto solo por un simple shinobi exasperante-

-No eres un simple shinobi exasperante, eres más que eso, tú eres todo para mí- dijo ella tocando su rostro con delicadez –por eso…por tenerte de vuelta y devolverles a mis hijos su padre es que vale la pena-

-Hum…aún cambiar tanto la realidad y alterar el espacio tiempo generando dos realidades…eso es peligroso, mucho…-

-Si…lo siento- sonrió la mujer.

-Además siempre estuve contigo-

-Si- dijo apenada –pero hubiera sido más fácil si pudiera verte…siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, sensei-

Y Kakashi rio, y ella también.

-Hum- se alzó de hombros –provocar tanto caos me hace sentir importante-

-Presumido-

Kakashi sonrió y se acercó tenuemente, para besarla. Pero Sakura retrocedió, temerosa y giró el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy vieja, fea, no quiero que tu…-

Y Kakashi rio –eres la ancianita más hermosa que he visto, eso junto a mi abuela, ¿no recuerdas?-

-Hum, Kakashi- bufó –no te burles de mi-

-Es la verdad- dijo él –pero, si tanto te molesta puedo decirte un pequeño secreto, en este lugar tu puedes ser como tú quieras, solo hay que pensarlo-

-¿Qué?-

Y ella vio en ese hombre el rostro, la edad y la complexión, la ropa de los tres Hatake que arrastró entre épocas, y se detuvo en aquel que dejó partir aquel día rumbo a la aldea de la hierba, solo que sin su uniforma ninja, en un traje más casual y sencillo que solía usar en ocasiones especiales.

-De haber sabido- y ella sonrió.

Y pronto sus manos fueron más blancas, más lisas, más suaves, su rostro se volvió tan terso como antes, y sus ojos verdes brillaron tanto como en su época más feliz, cuando él estaba junto a ella y a sus hijos mientras veían un par de nubes grises surcando el cielo.

Su cabello suelto recuperó su tono rosa y creció un poco hasta la altura media de su espalda, donde ondeaba alegre y libremente.

Sakura rio al verse en ese precioso vestido blanco y sencillo y el par de flores que le adornaban la cabeza.

-Siempre quise tener este vestido- dijo ella, sonriendo –pero era muy caro-

Y Kakashi rió. Se bajó la máscara, si, esa que aún conservaba en ese lugar tan blanco, la costumbre, y la besó al fin.

Después de tantos años, después de tanto esperarle, de tanto extrañarlo y añorarlo, por fin le tenía a su lado, y por fin podía besarle como tanto deseaba.

La luz de antes y las voces que tanto conocían se escucharon de nuevo, Kakashi tomó su mano y la invitó a ir de una vez por todas.

Mientras caminaba en ese maravilloso lugar pudo ver todos aquellos recuerdos que con tanto amor evocaba, también veía a sus hijos y de todo corazón pidió que encontraran la dicha que tanto les deseaba.

Incluso pudo ver como ella y él lograron conocerse mucho antes de siquiera recordarlo, en aquel parque de Konoha cuando Kakashi kun le calmaba y ella le agradeció con un beso babeante. También cuando siendo anbu le salvó de una horrible caída y ella estuvo tan admirada por su destreza que decidió ser un ninja.

-Te lo dije, era nuestro destino estar juntos-

Le dijo él al ver la sorpresa que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes ante tales imágenes que ignoraba.

-Sí, eso parece-

Así también pudo ver como cada uno de los Kakashi y Sakura seguían el transcurso de sus vidas, en sus propios épocas, viviendo su presente, sin poder cambiar u olvidar su pasado, sin saber cuál sería su futuro, pero intentar mejorar día a día y guardar un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

Porque no todo estaba escrito, y si bien uno decide que hacer, no todo es determinado por una sola persona. Porque había más que solo lo terrenal, quizás el destino, quizás un ser superior y celestial, o aquellas cosas misteriosas que había en el mundo, quizás todo influía en ese transcurso que era la vida.

Porque había muchos misterios que ella nunca entendería, pero lo que si entendía era que la vida es más que solo las decisiones que uno toma, porque puede haber alguien, o algo, que pueda ayudarte a salir adelante y luchar por vivir. Y tener una segunda oportunidad.

Y así sus siluetas etéreas caminaron tomadas de la mano por ese camino tan brillante y blanco, ¿qué le esperaba al llegar a esa luz tan brillante?...

-Te amo Hatake Kakashi-

No lo sabía…

-Yo también Sakura Haruno-

Rió con suavidad y recargó la cabeza contra su brazo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y una paz que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Qué les esperaba allá?, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que si iba junto a Kakashi todo estaría bien, porque él le brindaba esa confianza, esa seguridad, ese conforte y ese amor que le tenía desde siempre, y, también desde siempre, todo ello le aseguraba que a su lado todo estaría bien.

Y así, etéreas y blancas, sus siluetas se unieron a aquella luz y a esas voces que con alegría les llamaban, y desaparecieron.

**-O- FIN -O-**

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola…

Una pequeña sorpresa, como lo acabo de agregar al cap 27 lo pondré aquí también:

Antes de otra cosa: .com/gallery/#/d46cda7 , en ese link vienen unos dibujines que hice en referencia a la despedida de Kakashi kun y Sakura chan, espero y les guste n.n, si no sale el link, visiten mi perfil n.n

Estoy tan emocionada, siendo las 10:50 pm del día 01 de agosto del 2011 acabo de finalizar este fic que ha sido el proyecto más largo que he tenido hasta hoy…no solo por llevarme dos años (2!) terminarlo, sino por tener la mayor cantidad de capítulos y también los más extensos que he redactado...

¡Estoy tan emocionada!, 1,2,3 es tan especial para mi…

No puedo creer que arribita diga "FIN", tantos meses esperando finalizar la historia, tantos cap. más de los planeados XD, tanto tiempo invertido!, tanto miedo de aburrirles y hacerles perder el interés! y al fin lo he logrado!

El final resultó tan largo como para dividirlo en tres, pero logré cumplir al menos con el hecho de terminarlo y subirlos mas o menos a la par…

Espero y el final les haya gustado y no les pareciera tan inverosímil, simple, absurdo o bobo, a mí me ha gustado (jajaja dijo la cuerva) y me dejado satisfecha, pero una cosa soy yo y otra ustedes, así que sean sinceros y denme a conocer su opinión al respecto…si les queda alguna duda, si me equivoque en algo, si necesito correcciones favor de decírmelas, aconsejenme porque créanme que no dudo que haya dejado algunas cosas que no se entendieron, jejeje, ahora es el momento, yo trataré de responder a cada duda, u hacerla más grande XD

Sinceramente viene siendo el final que imagine desde que empecé a crearme la historia, (lejano, lejano aquel 25 de julio del 2009) aquella madrugada que me desperté con esta historia rondándome la cabeza de tal forma de que en mi trabajo de aquel entonces redacté el primer capítulo "el chico del bosque" en horas laborales XD

Sé que me mantuve alejada de por varios meses y he descuidado mis fics, lamento mucho eso, pero se me junto mucho, era fin de ciclo escolar, pero me decía, "en vacaciones, en vacaciones", pero que llegan las dichosas vacaciones y que tengo curso y después tener que estudiar pa´l examen nacionl (me fue bien, a Dios gracias n.n) y me decía, pasando el 17, pasando el 17…pero que llega el 18 y luego, luego que me dejaron a cargo de la tienda de la casa, todos de vacaciones y yo mi esposo de tenderos U.u…. y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, ni para otra cosa ¬¬, y para tenerme más difícil mi hermano se llevó mi lap al verano y tenía que luchar por quedarme con la pc comunitaria de mi casa, una total guerra X.x…ha sido una odisssseeeeeaaaa tooootallllll

Originalmente tocaba actualizar otros fics, pero quería finalizar 123 el día de su segundo aniversario….desafortunadamente no pude por las razones anteriormente expuestas, además de que en esas fecha pasó algo…fuerte y bastante triste en la familia y…bueno, me ganaba la depresión, afortunadamente K2008sempai siempre estuvo apoyándome y con su infinita paciencia me estuvo insistiendo para avanzar poco a poco y no desesperarme…

Al final el tan prometido y alargado final se extendió en tres largos episodios que me han dejado de nuevo en la vergüenza total de ser tan mentirosa e impuntual con los lectores, pero que me dejan también la esperanza de que me tengan un poco más de paciencia y comprensión y que les agrade, que el final les deje un buen sabor de boca y que valga la pena tanta espera, y por supuesto que me dejen comentarios XD (si es posible para los tres cap …por fis n/-/ñ….no tengo vergüenza XD)

Poco me queda agregar a la nota que no haya dicho antes en otros episodios…."1,2,3" ha acabado y me hace sentir muy bien n/./ñ y feliz…me queda agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes que la han seguido todo este tiempo, también a los que la han leído desde el anonimato y no tuve la fortuna de conocerles, también a los que comentaban y me hacían sentir contenta al saber que alguien aprecia y toma en cuenta esto que tanto amo hacer, escribir. Saber que alguien goza, o pone un poco de su tiempo en leer las cosas que hago me hace sentir sumamente dichosa y esperanzada para poder seguir en el mundo de los fics.

Gracias, muchas gracias a ti que seguiste desde inicio la historia, a ti que la empezaste después, o a quienes solo leyeron uno o dos episodios, muchas gracias también a los que comentaron, también a los que me dieron el honor de estar en su lista de favoritos como autor y/o historia, y a quienes esperaban las alertas que tardaban más de un mes en llegar n.ñ (ya parece entrega del Óscar xP)

GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES…DIOS ME LOS CUIDE Y LLENE DE BENDICIONES…

HASTA PRONTO.

_**AIRE2409**_


End file.
